Muglelimpiadas
by promethea
Summary: La venganza de los sangresucias en una competicion en la que los slytherin no quieren ganar. Se conforman con salir con el orgullo intacto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__**los**____**personajes**____**de**____**HP**____**no**____**me**____**pertenecen**__**, **__**son**____**de**____**JKR**__**. **__**Yo**____**solo**____**los**____**tomo**____**prestados**____**para**____**jugar**____**un**____**ratito**____**en**____**el**____**sotano**__**. **__**Prometo**____**devolverlos**____**cuando**____**acabe**__**.**_

_**Nota**__**: **__**se**____**que**____**tengo**____**algunos**____**fics**____**pendientes**__**, **__**sed**____**clementes**__**, **__**que**____**entre**____**final**____**de**____**curso**__**, **__**examenes**____**finales**__**, **__**problemas**____**familiares**____**y**____**una**____**de**____**esas**____**fantasticas**____**actividades**____**sociales**____**que**____**vienen**____**a**____**ser**____**las**____**mudanzas**__**, **__**no**____**tengo**____**tiempo**____**ni**____**para**____**quejarme**__** (**__**y**____**cuando**____**tengo**____**tiempo**____**tengo**____**demasiadas**____**agujetas**__**)**_

_**Solo**____**decir**____**que**____**este**____**fic**____**lo**____**tenia**____**pensado**____**hace**____**algun**____**tiempo**__**, **__**y**____**salvo**____**algunos**____**añadidos**__**, **__**este**____**primer**____**cap**____**lo**____**tenia**____**escrito**____**ya**____**hace**____**mucho**__**. **__**No**____**se**____**si**____**gustara**__**, **__**pero**____**supongo**____**que**____**tenia**____**uno**____**de**____**esos**____**dias**____**tontos**____**en**____**los**____**que**____**cualquier**____**cosa**____**disparatada**____**te**____**parece**____**hilarante**__**. **__**Ya**____**me**____**direis**____**que**____**tal**____**os**____**parece**____**la**____**idea**____**para**____**ir**____**desarrollandola**__**, **__**aun**____**que**____**esta**____**vez**____**ya**____**aviso**____**de**____**antemano**____**que**____**me**____**lo**____**voy**____**a**____**tomar**____**con**____**un**____**poco**____**mas**____**de**____**calma**____**que**____**de**____**costumbre**__**.**_

_**Tambien decir que sera mas una colección de drabbles que otra cosa. Pero bueno, ya veremos. Tampoco tengo muy claro que hacer con las ideas que tengo. Supongo que los relajantes musculares que el medico me ha recetado son muy fuertes. Igual el lagarto violeta que me sigue a todas partes y que por algun motivo que no comprendo nadie mas parece ver tiene razon y deberia reducir la dosis recetada.**_

Capitulo1: Esas pequeñas meteduras de pata.

Cuando el sexto curso de Hogwards comenzo, una densa nube de dudas atenazaba todas las mentes de los estudiantes, los profesores, y la comunidad magica en general. La negra sombra de la guerra amenazaba con avalanzarse sobre todo y todos en cualquier momento.

Cuando el sexto curso comenzo, nadie tenia planeado que pasara lo que paso, y Draco Malfoy menos que nadie. Por que Draco no tuvo en cuenta las leyes ironicas y rebuscadas con las que se rige el destino.

Es un hecho que cuando hablas mal de alguien, ese alguien estara a tus espaldas escuchando la conversacion. Y por mas que la persona con la que hablas te ponga caras raras e intente avisarte, nunca lo hara a tiempo para evitar daños mayores. Es algo tan inebitable como las mareas. Tan cierto como que las mareas suben y bajan. Es un Hecho. Con mayusculas. Por que se repite quieras o no, como las fases de la luna que inmutables a nuestras suplicas se van sucediendo en los cielos ajenas a la voluntad de los simples mortales.

Tambien es un hecho que cuando dices algo trivial y sin pensar, suele oirlo la persona menos indicada. Y hasta el comentario mas inocente e inofensivo puede tener la fuerza de una bomba nuclear en los oidos menos indicados.

Aquella tarde de la primera semana de curso, cuando la mayoria de los estudiantes aun no habian terminado de deshacer sus equipajes y aclimatarse al nuevo año escolar, Draco, con Pansy colgada del brazo y Crabbe y Goyle a sus espaldas, y terminando su sequito con Zabini y Nott, se encontro con el trio de oro.

Todo comenzo con miradas hostiles y llenas de desprecio mutuo. Y no habria pasado nada si Pansy no hubiera hecho un comentario sobre el pelo de Hermione. El comentario en si no habria llevado a nada mas si no hubiera acabado su frase con "sangresucia".

-La unica que tiene aquí algo sucio eres tu, Parkinson- le espeto Ron con malicia- Empezando por la boca. Aunque contando del brazo de quien vas colgada a saber que mas de tu anatomia deberia de ponerse en cuarentena!

Aquella frase fue como el crepitar de una mecha no demasiado larga que finalizaba en un cartucho de dinamita. Todo exploto.

Hay veces que una discusion empieza...pero no se sabe como, continua. Los gritos y los insultos se difuminan, y van saltando de boca en boca como un reguero de gasolina que se va inflamando y ardiendo cada vez con mas intensidad. Con vida propia. En casos graves, donde muchos se sulfuran al mismo tiempo, no sabrian decir sobre que se gritaban o por que discutian ni aunque les fuera la vida en ello. Quizas tenga algo que ver que a mayor indice de adrenalina en vena menor es la capacidad de raciocinio presente en una discusion. Es fascinante, como la discusion parece tener voluntad propia, y tiene su propia dinamica.

Hay momentos en los que ni siquiera sabes por que dicutes, solo importa llevar la contraria, solo importa salirte con la tuya. Solo importa ganar. Y no hay que dar ni un paso atrás ni siquiera para tomar carrerilla. Cuando una discusion se convierte en una cuestion de orgullo...nadie gana. Basicamente por que acabas sin saber por que diablos discutes. Solo te dejas llevar por la inercia que la agresivisdad verbal provoca en los humanos.

Solo sigues discutiendo por que estabais discutiendo. Y es la pescadilla que se muerde la cola. Cada vez mas fuerte. Cada vez con mas acaloramiento. Cada vez con palabras mas altas, con insultos mas graves. Tensandose cada vez mas solo para ver quien es el primero que llega a las manos y poder llevar la bronca a otro nivel.

Pero entonces, con todas las señales de alarma bramando descontroladas, Draco empezo a discutir con Hermione sobre magos y muggles.

-En serio, Sangresucia?- Draco grito a todo pulmon sin darse cuenta de que a su alrededor, de golpe, habia caido un pesado silencio- Dime una sola cosa que esos asquerosos muggles puedan hacer mejor que nosotros! Solo una! Cualquier mago que se precie podria hacer incluso sin magia cualquier cosa que un muggle haga! E incluso lo haria mejor! Somos superiores! Que tu no puedas verlo es solo por que eres como algo desagradable pegado a la suela de un zapato! Que no podria ver la magnificencia de lo que ensucia ni aunque tuviera ojos en la cara! Solo eres una maldita hija de muggles! Que tengas un poco mas de cerebro que los demas no te hace mejor que nadie! Cualquier slytherin podria hacer cualquier cosa mil veces mejor que tu!

-Interesante desafio, joven Malfoy...-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz juguetona y divertida. Una voz grave, lenta y deliberada. Draco trago saliva, mas palido de lo normal. Sabia que girarse era la unica opcion. Pero no le hacia ninguna ilusion hacerlo. Con toda la elegancia y altivez que pudo pivoto sobre sus pies para quedar encarado a un sonriente Dumbledore.

-Asi que tienes la teoria de que los magos pueden hacer lo mismo que los muggles sin magia, eh?- continuo el profesor.

-Eh...-Draco trago como pudo. Sabia que debia responder, pero por alguna razon, su cerebro consiguio amordazar a su lengua a tiempo. Bastante daño habia hecho ya. Quizas aun pudieran salir de esta con algo de dignidad intacta.

-Interesante desafio, Sr Malfoy...muy interesante. Creame cuando le digo que lo tendremos en consideracion...si...una idea tan fascinante debe ser considerada...

Dumbledore sonrio a sus alumnos con la inocencia de los tiburones. Y todos los presentes se sobrecogieron. El viejo director habia tenido una idea. Y dados los antecedentes, seguro que seria pesima, dolorosa, traumatica o humillante. Y si tenian mucha, mucha suerte, quizas solo fuera una de esas cosas. Aunque dada la sonrisa del director, aferrarse a ese pensamiento seria pecar de optimista.

Cuando Dumbledore se fue, mesandose la barba pensativo, Pansy pestañeo confusa.

-Que ha querido decir con eso?- mascullo la slytherin sin saber que pensar.

-Eso, Pansy...significa que estamos en problemas...-Mascullo Theo furioso, mientras fulminaba a Draco con la mirada.

-Y de los gordos...-Blaise queria estrangular a Draco alli mismo.

-Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente,...estoy deacuerdo...-Harry susurro las palabras no fuera a ser que alguien le oyera.

-Yo no diria tanto...-Hermione sonreia, cruzada de brazos, mirando a Draco con una altivez que nunca habia demostrado. Coincidia con el director, esto iba a ser divertido. Y mas aun cuando veia la expresion de panico contenido y compulgido que el ojigris estaba poniendo.- Lo cierto es que me encantara ver lo bien que os desenvolveis los "sangreslimpias" en asuntos muggles...sin magia.


	2. Chapter 2

_**En el capitulo anterior no se por que todo el disclaimer y las notas antes del capitulo salieron sin espacios. He subido el capitulo cuatro veces y me sigue saltando el mismo error. Sorry chicas, lo he intentado. El fallo no es mio. Es que fanfiction me tiene mania.**_

_**Por cierto, que nadie se me ofenda al leer el nombre del capitulo. Es mi particular homenaje a la celebre pelicula y clasico del cine "cuando ruge la marabunta". Si habeis visto ese peliculon entendereis por donde van los tiros. Una version mas actual de la misma frase seria con Hermione vestida de agente Smith en un tunel del metro londinense con Draco agonizando en las vias mientras ve unos enormes faros alumbrandolo cada vez mas cerca y la griffindor le diria eso de "oye eso, sr Malfoy? Es el sonido de lo inevitable...".**_

_**CAPITULO 2: Cuando ruge la sangresucia.**_

-Queridos alumnos...-comento Dumbledore alegremente en su atril del comedor, con una enorme sonrisa que absolutamente nadie considero divertida.- Gracias a uno de vosotros he tenido una gran idea para esterchar los lazos entre las casas que en los ultimos años se han visto degradados por ideas erroneas y creencias arcaicas que han mermado la union en nuestra sociedad. Asi que he decidido dar comienzo a una competicion entre las casas. La idea es muy simple...habra un equipo de cada casa que competira contra los demas en una serie de pruebas diseñadas especialmente para ser ejecutadas sin magia. Sera una competicion de ingenio, agilidad, habilidad, maña, capacidad de trabajo en equipo, resistencia y cooperacion...

"dada la naturaleza de las pruebas y el espiritu mismo del desfio, y dado que muchos alumnos no estaran familiarizados con algunas de las actividades sera realizar, sera imprescindible que haya al menos un hijo de muggles en cada equipo.

"El objetivo de esta actividad no es ganar, si no alcanzar una mayor comprension de nuestros vecinos los muggles, y que seais un poco mas conscientes del gran don que se os ha sido otorgado por la naturaleza.

"Cada fin de semana se realizara una prueba, y de cada equipo se escogeran a los participantes que competiran en la misma de entre los miembros del equipo. Y dado que la casa de Slytherin no tiene entre su cuerpo estudiantil ningun nacido de muggles, espero que al menos un hijo de muggles de las otras tres casas se preste para trabjar con ellos...

Este ultimo comentario levanto un revuelto terrible en la messa de las serpientes mientras en la de los tejones, las aguilas y los leones los que bebian vaporizaron sus bebidas, los que hablaban en murmullos se callaron en seco y los que estaban comiendo algo se atragantaban.

-En cada equipo,...-continuo Dubledore ajeno a todo el revuelo que habia causado- se escogera a un capitan, que estara presente en todas las pruebas. El resto de equipo se elegira según las caracteristicas del desafio de cada semana, cuyos detalles exactos siempre seran sorpresa pero del que se os daran pistas para escoger al equipo mas apropiado para las tareas que se os encargaran.

"asi que, mis estimados alumnos, espero que para mañana me deis la lista de nombres de los miembros del equipo de cada casa, y las candidaturas para el puesto de capitanes, asi como los voluntarios para participar de manera honorifica en la casa de Slytherin. Y sin mas dilacion, damos por inaugurada las primeras Muggleolimpiadas del colegio Hogwards de magia y hechiceria!

Hubo un momento incomodo mientras la voz amplificada de Dumbledore moria en el aire. El anciano director habia abierto los brazos teatralmente. Esperando un aplauso que nunca llego y cientos de caritas espantadas y compungidas por el terror lo miraban estupefactas. Snapes carraspeo incomodo. Macgonnagall se palmeo la frente frustrada de pura vergüenza ajena. Draco queria morirse alli mismo. A Ron que tenia la boca abierta, varios trozos de pollo frito le rodaban grasientos por la barbilla mientras miraba a su director con ojos alucinados. La cosa no habria sido tan terrible si Hermione Granger no estuviera tapandose la boca para intentar no reir. El resultado fue un sonido similar a una pedorreta continuada que rompia el silencio haciendo sentir aun mas miserables a todos los presentes por que alguien encontraba graciosa aquella tragedia en masa.

-Merlin bendito...-murmuro Ginny con una expresion de pasmo impresionante- alguien sabe si Dumbledore se ha tomado esta noche su medicacion?

-Que medicacion?- le pregunto Lavander por lo bajo.

-No lo se! Si no se toma nada esta claro que le hace falta!

-Esto va a ser horrible...-Harry no tenia el don de la profecia. Pero no le hacian falta clases con Trelawey para saber que aquella no habia sido una de las mejores ideas de Dumbledore.

-Pues yo creo que esto va a ser divertido...

Todos se giraron a mirar a la sonriente ojimiel.

-Tu has estado presente en el mismo discurso que nosotros?- Le espeto Ron

-Si crees que tu vas a pasarlo mal...como crees que van a pasarlo ellos?- Hermione solo señalo a la mesa de las serpientes, donde no habia que ser muy inteligente para ver que algunos de los que vestian de verte miraban tentados los cuchillos. Cortarse las venas alli mismo seria menos traumatico de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y se lo planteaban muy en serio.

Mientras los griffindor empezaban a ver el lado bueno de aquella rocambolesca pesadilla, en la mesa de las serpientes las cosas iban por otros derroteros.

-Salazar bendito...yo no quiero tener que ver nada con esos delirios del viejo chocho...-empezo Draco con su voz aflautada y haciendo muecas de desagrado y superioridad. Pero dos tajantes voces lo cortaron.

-No, ni hablar. TU de esta MIERDA no te escaqueas!- Le grito Blaise furioso.

-Esto es culpa tuya Draco, asi que vas a pringar como todos nosotros!- Le espeto Theo fulminandolo con la mirada.

-Eso!- Esta vez era Pansy- No es justo que te vayas de rositas

Draco fue ha abrir la boca pero el dedo de Blaise se le clavo en la nuez mientras vibraba de furia.

-Ni se te ocurra Draco, ni lo pienses si quiera.

-Yo creo que Draco tendria que ser nuestro capitan, no chicos?- canturreo Theo con su laconica voz desganada.- a fin de cuentas, la idea de estas maravillosas actividades de fin de semana fue suya. Y dado que es el principe indiscutible de nuestra casa, deberia representarnos...

-Que majaderias estais diciendo!- Grazno el rubio apartando de un manotazo la mano de Zabini de su gaznate- Yo no pienso prestarme a esto...

-Pero si es un gran honor...-Continuo Nott con inocencia.

-A ver chicos y chicas...-canturreo Zabini mirando a todos los slytherins de las cercanias que habian escuchado la conversacion y su nivel de furia contenida habria hecho explotar una olla a presion a medida que se enteraban de lo acontecido- votemos. Quienes creen que Draco deberia ser nuestro capitan en esta fantastica y ludica actividad que Dumbledore ha creado para nosotros y que no se le habria ocurrido si Draco hubiera tenido su preciosa boquita cerrada? Eh? Levantad el brazo los que penseis que el deberia estar al pie del cañor para dejar el liston bien alto!

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Todos los brazos se levantaron con la velocidad y la precision de un escuadron de fusilamiento presentando sus armas ante un condenado a muerte sin apelacion posible. Draco se supo derrotado pero aun asi se planto con orgullo.

-No pienso participar en...

-Draco..-le corto de nuevo Theo, sonriendo con sadismo- Piensatelo bien antes de terminar esa frase. Puedes ir obedientemente por una vez en tu vida y ser el capitan del equipo de Slytherin en este aberrante circo que tu has creado, o puedes abstenerte, y mantener tu orgullo intacto hasta que lleguemos a nuestra sala comun. Y creeme que te digo que alli tu orgullo te servira mas bien de poco cuando te des cuenta de lo mucho que nos disgusta todo esto a todos y lo solo que puedes estar ….aqui la cosa es muy simple. Te vas a atener a las consecuencias quieras o no. O lo haces en esas muglelimpiadas o como quiera que se llamen, y nos reiremos todos menos tu y solo sera los fines de semana, o lo haces en la sala comun y en los dormitorios siempre que un profesor no mire...la decision es tuya.

Draco se hundio de hombros. Sabia que habia perdido. En aquella situacion no habia buena salida posible. Lo unico que podia hacer era escoger entre el menor de los males. Y enfrentandose a los patanes de las otras casas al menos se podria desquitar. Ademas...no habia nada que un muggle pudiera hacer mejor que un mago de pura sangre, aun si magia. O al menos, a Draco no se le ocurria nada. Se hundio ligeramente de hombros y sonrio con suficiencia.

-Sea pues...-Aun que cuando Draco.

Nadie se habia dado cuenta de que una griffindor se habia levantado con un pergamino en la mano y se habia acercado a la mesa de las serpientes. Y que los miraba con una sonrisa. Pansy fue la primera en darse cuenta.

-Que haces aquí, pelo arbusto?- le espeto la morena a Hermione.

-yo?- rio la ojimiel divertida- aun que no te lo creas, Parkinson, salvaros el dia.

-Granger, pierdete. Sin tu sabio consejo el pobreton se olvidara de como masticar y San Potty podria salir volando en su caballo blanco para salvar el dia de sus peligros imaginarios...

-Muy agudo Malfoy...- Granger seguia sonriendo, y les dejo el papel en la mesa.

-que mierdas es eso?- Blaise lo habia cogido y lo leyo. Era un folio en blanco. Con solo 3 palabras arriba del todo. "Slytherin" y "Hermione Granger" un poco mas abajo.

-Oh, nada especial. Es la lista de miembros del equipo de vuestra casa, Zabini. Las reglas dicen que necesitareis al menos un hijo de muggles en vuestro equipo. Y sinceramente, absolutamente nada en el mundo me impediria perderme vuestras andanzas en esto desde el mejor palco posible...

Draco se puso palido de pura furia mientras el resto de serpientes intentaban taladrarla con los ojos. Pero Hermione no se dio por aludida y con una amplia y beatifica sonrisa se dio la vuelta y se marcho a su mesa caminando divertida.

-Por que has hecho eso?- le grito Ron una vez de vuelta- te vas a ir con ellos?

-Vosotros teneis a Harry...y a muchos otros que saben de cosas Muggles, Ron. No te preocupes.

-Pero por que te has ido con ellos!- Ron la miraba con una mezcla de desesperacion y frustracion.

-En parte por que quiero estar alli para verles la cara cuando se den cuenta de donde se han metido...-empezo Hermione con una gran sonrisa- en parte por que no puedo resistirme a que el gran y todopoderoso Draco Malfoy se tenga que rebajar a pedirme consejo sobre como hacer algo de muggles por que el no sabe, y la tentacion de ganar y ser el mejor en algo sera superior a su enorme y desmedido orgullo...y en parte, Ron, por que se de antemano que ningun otro hijo de muggles se presentara voluntario para ir con ellos...

-Pues que se jodan!- Le grito Ron al borde de las lagrimas-tienen lo que se merecen!

-Sabes Ron...si quieres cazar moscas atraeras a mas con una gota de miel que con cien barriles de vinagre...

-que leches quiere decir eso?

-Yo creo que lo entiendo...-intervino Harry- pero aun asi estoy con Ron, Herms, no me parece buena idea que vayas con ellos.

-Ademas si estas con ellos podrian ganar!-continuo Ron. Pero tal y como lo dijo, miro la radiante sonrisa de Hermione y lo comprendio. Si ella iba con los slytherin, podrian ganar las serpientes. Pero ganarian por que una "leona " sangresucia habia estado con ellos. Y ellos, todos y cada uno de ellos lo sabrian. Y sabrian que ella lo sabria. Y que TODOS los de las otras casas tambien lo sabrian. Y si no ganaban todos tambien sabrian que habia sido por el orgullo de no hacerle caso a Granger. Fuera como fuese, el orgullo de los slytherin estaria tocado y hundido de forma irreversible. Una trinfal sonrisilla de venganza y justo castigo se dibujo en los labios de los integrantes masculinos del trio de oro.

-Aun asi no me gusta...-comento Ron sin poder dejar de relamerse ante la idea de ver a Malfoy y su sequito de lameculos de rodillas suplicando y tragandose su orgullo. O perdiendo miserablemente por no haberselo tragado. No sabia cual de las dos escenas le gustaba mas.

El resto de la cena fue un caos de murmullos, conversaciones acaloradas y discusiones. Incluso esa noche en los dormitorios el revuelo continuo.

Para sorpresa de todos, a la mañana siguiente las listas fueron entregadas puntualmente.

De griffindor, Harry Potter seria el capitan y al mismo tiempo el muggle honorifico. Aun que fuera un media sangre, habia vivido entre muggles toda su vida. Ron y Ginny Weasley, Nevile Longbotton, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones, Lavander Brown, Seamus Finigan y Colin Creevey.

De Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood que por alguna razon ajena a la logica habia sido nombrada capitana, Cho Chang, Penelope Clearwatter, Michel Corner, Anthony Goldstain, Padma Patil, Grand Page, y Lisa Turpin, que seria la consejera Muggle.

De Hufflepuff: Hanna Abbot, que seria la capitana, Wayne Hopkins, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Rose Zeler, Herbert Fleet, Owen Cauldwell, Megan Jones, Eleanor Brandston y Tamsin Applebee como hijo de muggles.

El caos llego con Slytherin, el equipo renegado. Draco seria el malcarado capitan en contra de su voluntad. Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott estaban como encargados de que Malfoy no abandonara su puesto. Pansy Parkinson tambien jugaria, solo por que no queria dejar solo a su Draco. Las hermanas Greengrass iban tambien, pero solo por que Pansy les habia amenazado con que si no se apuntaban les raparia la cabeza y las maldeciria para llenarlas de granos. Crabble y Goyle tambien estaban en el equipo, aun que su expresion no era diferente a la habitual. La sorpresa fue que Hermione Granger tambien estaba en el equipo de las serpientes. En algo si habia acertado la ojimiel: Nadie, absolutamente nadie se habia ofrecido voluntario para la tarea.

En el desayuno, los jefes de cada casa recogieron las listas y las revisaron. Un muy mal carado Snapes se acerco al atril y con su voz hastiada del mundo hablo a los estudiantes

-Dado que hoy es viernes, mañana a primera hora esperamos que esteis listos para la primera tarea de estos juegos...para facilitar las cosas, este primer desafio requerira que participen todos los miembros del equipo. Y la pista para este primer encuentro es la siguiente...-El profesor de pociones saco un pliego de pergamino y carraspeo antes de leer- "nunca se empieza una casa por el tejado".

Con toda la parsimonia del mundo cerro el pliego y se lo guardo, dandose la vuelta y regresando a la mesa para cenar, dejando a todo el alumnado con cara de poker. Aquello no lo habian esperado.

-Como que no se empieza la casa por el tejado?- pregunto Ron con incredulidad- que ha querido decir con eso?

-Que te pongas ropa que no te importe ensuciar- Rio Hermione divertida. Si aquello era lo que ella habia entendido, iba a ser muy interesante.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Los misterios del Zapapico.**_

Aquella mañana de sabado, Draco se debatia entre el horror y la fascinacion. Conocia algunas de las cosas que tenia delante. Pero habia una que lo tenia intrigado. Era el caldero mas raro y grande que habia visto en su vida. Tenia una extraña forma de pera, y estaba montado sobre una estructura de tubos de metal. Y tenia dos ruedas a los laterales. Una hacia girar el caldero como para remover lo que tuviera dentro. Y la otra, al hacerla girar, volcaba el caldero para que se derramara su contenido. Pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba forma alguna de poner aquel bizarro caldero encima de un fuego.

La pala y el pico sabian lo que eran. Y la carretilla tambien la reconocia. Aun que era de metal y tenia una forma demasiado concaba. Habian tambien varios sacos, y un pale de ladrillos. Tambien habia una caja llena de herramientas rarisimas que no habia visto en su vida. Eran como las paletas y paletillas de pintura que usaba cuando pintaba al oleo, pero mucho mas grandes.

Por su parte, Theodore estaba muy entretenido. Habia encontrado algo fascinante. Una vara de metal larga y plana por la parte de abajo que tenia tres capsulas con un liquido amarillo y unas burbujitas de aire dentro. Cuando giraba la varilla, las burbujitas se desplazaban. No tenia ni idea de que era eso, pero se sentia fascinado. Blaise por su parte, se habia tumbado al sol. Crabble y Goyle trotaban como posesos y aguantaban estoicamente la ratahila interminable de protestas de Draco. Pansy, Astoria y Daphne estaban tomando un refrigerio a la sombra de un arbol

Por su parte, Hermione no podia parar de reir. Ella habia ido con unos pantalones viejos, unas botas rigidas y duras, y una camiseta de propaganda que le habian regalado en una peluqueria. Pero los Slytherin habian ido con el uniforme impoluto del colegio. Cuando miraba los zapatos relucientes y carisimos de cuero de aquellos chicos no podia parar de reir con lo que se les iba a caer encima.

-Chicos, venid aqui- les espeto Snapes con desgana. Todos obedecieron- Esta primera prueba es de coordinacion, ingenio y trabajo en equipo. Con todo lo que teneis aquí teneis que construir una caseta de un minimo de tres metros de ancho, tres de largo y dos de alto. Se valorara puntuaje doble si conseguiis hacer un techo a dos aguas. Un minimo de dos ventanas y una puerta delantera. Los otros equipos estan en localizaciones separadas para que no os copies las tecnicas y desarrolleis vuestra tecnica de construccion. Todas las herramientas de trabajo son de origen muggle. Si no sabeis que es cada cosa, debereis averiguarlo. Y os aviso de antemano que todos los miembros del equipo deben participar. El equipo cuyos miembros se desentiendan seran sancionados con perdida de puntos de la casa, esta claro?

Varias protestas no tardaron en hacerse oir.

-Yo no voy a vigilaros, a fin de mantener un estatus quo, un profesor de otra casa que se mantendra imparcial se asegurara de que cumplais las reglas: todos participaran y no usar nada de magia.

La profesora Macgonagall aparecio desde detras de los arboles y Snapes se fue.

-Bien, ya habeis oido- Comento la trasformista convirtiendo una roca en un comodo butacon y sentandose comodamente en el- teneis hasta la caida del sol para hacer vuestra caseta.

-que? Asi? Y ya esta?- espeto Daphne furiosa- Pero si nosotras no sabenos nada de estas cosas!

-Ni nosotros!- se lamento Zabini.

-Ese no es mi problema, señores- Les corto la transformista con su imperturbable expresion- Averiguen que hacer sobre la marcha, demuestren iniciativa.

Como movidos por un resorte comun, todos miraron a Hermione, que estaba moviendo un par de sacos y leyendo las instrucciones y recomendaciones de los fabricantes.

-Por que me mirais a mi?- les espeto la griffindor extrañada

-Tu sabes que es todo esto?- Nott se acerco a la leona con cierto cuidado. No queria sonar desesperado.

-Ligeramente. Ayude a mi padre ha reformar el garaje y construir una caseta para el jardin de nuestra casa durante un verano. No es que sea una experta en albañileria...pero algo si se. Aun que no se como hacer un techo a dos aguas...

-Entonces...que es esto?- le pregunto Nott mostrandole la enigmatica varilla de metal con los viales con burbujas.

-Es una herramienta que se usa para saber si las paredes estan rectas, o si el suelo esta plano. Si la burbuja esta entre las lineas de marca, es que la cosa va bien. Si se escora hacia un lado es que el lado en el que no esta la burbuja esta demasiado levantado.

-Ingenioso...-Theodore siguio jugando con la varilla fascinado. Que los muggles hubieran desarrollado algo tan simple para hacer un trabajo que de otro modo hubiera costado mucho trabajo era interesante.- Y el caldero ese que es?

Theodore señalaba a la herramienta enorme que tenia tan intrigado a Draco, que no dejaba de dar vueltas a las manivelas esperando una inspiracion divina que le explicara que demonios era eso.

-es una hormigonera manual. Sirve para mezclar el cemento y volcarlo donde te interesa. Es mas facil mezclarlo ahi que moverlo con la azada en la carretilla. Sale mas homogeneo.

-Ah...eso suscita mas preguntas...-Theo entendia casi todas las palabras, pero el contexto se le escapaba- Que es el cemento?

-Es un adesivo...-Hermione se regaño a si misma para no reir. Era como hablar con un niño- para unir los ladrillos y hacer los muros o los suelos mas solidos.

-ah...-Theodore se rasco el cogote compungido.

-Bueno...como empezamos esta tonteria?- Esta vez era Blaise, que lo miraba todo con aprension y se remango

-Pues deberiamos...-Empezo Hermione a decir justo cuando Draco aparecio por detras.

-Aqui el capitan soy yo!- Aullo- Se supone que YO y solo YO debo decir que hacemos!

-Esta bien, señor capitan...-canturreo Hermione cruzandose de brazos- Que hacemos?

Draco se quedo en blanco boqueando como un pez. No tenia ni idea de lo que habia que hacer, pero preferia morirse a darle la satisfaccion a Granger de que lo supiera. Puso su mejor cara de superioridad y resoplo con arrogancia.

-Pues es obvio, no?- se carcajeo sin mucha conviccion. Amontonar los ladrillos formando una pared y hechar por encima el pegamento ese llamado memento.

Hermione solo parpadeo. Las comisuras de los labios le traicionaron y se le fueron hechando hacia arriba antes de que una incontenible carcajada le estallara. No habria podido contenerla ni aun que toda su fuerza de voluntar hubiera estado preparada para aquello.

-De que te ries imbecil!- le espeto Draco furioso.

Pero Hermione estaba doblandose por la mitad y procurando que no le fallaran las rodillas mientras se reia a mandibula batiente.

-No se tu, Draco, pero viendo la reaccion de Granger yo diria que no es asi precisamente como se hace...-Blaise nunca habia podido resistirse a acercarse a donde hubiera alguien riendo. Era superior a sus fuerzas.

-Coincido con Zabini...-aporto Theo para desgracia de Draco.

Diez minutos despues y para desesperacion de todos, Hermione seguia riendo. Theo habia ido a leer las instrucciones de los sacos de cemento y habia descubierto una nota en la que daban las medidas para hacer la mezcla. No era muy dificil. Una parte de arena, una de agua y una de aquel polvo gris. Lo que no entendia es por que habian sacos de gravilla.

Draco estaba gritando a Crabble y Goyle. No por nada en particular. Es solo que gritarles le hacia sentir la vaga sensacionde placebo de que aun tenia el control de la situacion. Las hermanas Greengrass y Pansy habian vuelto a la sombra del arbol y hablaban tranquilamente.

Zabini por su parte, habia tenido un golpe de inspiracion. Le pidio permiso a la profesora y se ausento un rato. Volvio media hora despues con unos pantalones sin rodillas, unos zapatos viejos y una camisa a la que habia cortado las mangas.

-Que haces asi vestido?- Theo no salia de su asombro

-Si Granger se ha vestido con ropa que es facilmente sacrificable, sera por algo...ademas, no tengo ganas de explicarle a mi madre que me he cargado unos zapatos que cuestan casi 300 galeones...prefiero no arriesgarme.

-Creo que tienes razon,...

Media hora despues, tanto Theodore como Blaise iban vestidos como peones albañiles, convirtiendose asi en el blanco de las burlas de las chicas. Hermione por su parte parecia haberse calmado un poco.

Draco habia hecho organizar los ladrillos en hileras a Crabble y Goyle. Pero no parecia satisfacerle.

-Granger...-pregunto Theodore con suavidad

-Dime, Nott...-la ojimiel se estaba limpiando algunas lagrimillas.

-Si tu estuvieras al mando de esta tonteria,...que nos harias hacer primero? Es solo una pregunta teorica...que no tendra repercusiones ni nada...es solo como mero ejercicio intelectual y asegurarme de que tus explicaciones coinciden con nuestras teorias sobre como realizar el ejercicio...no es que te este pidiendo consejo ni preguntandote como hacerlo por que no sepamos que hacer ni nada de eso...

La serpiente y la leona se miraron fijamente. Evaluandose. Ambos lo sabian. Theo estaba preguntando sin preguntar. Nadie podria acusarlo nunca de haber consultado a Granger ni haber hecho caso de una sangresucia.

-Pues veras Nott...si yo estuviera al mando, teoricamente hablando, lo primero que hariamos seria un agujero en el suelo de medio metro mas o menos. Cuadrado, con la forma de la casa, o un poquito mas grande. Serian los cimientos. Una vez hecho, hecharia una capa de gravilla en el fondo, una capa de cemento, una de gravilla...para hacer capeados de homigon y darle una base solida a la construccion para poder hacer la obra encima una vez seco...

-Como una plataforma solida?.- inquirio Blaise que habia estado escuchando.

-Algo asi. Antes de que se secara, con el aparato de la burbujita habria que asegurarse de que esta plano. Y si eso, rebajar algunas zonas para alisarlo todo con esos rastrillos sin dientes. Si no se hace el cimiento y se construye directamente en el suelo, cuando la tierra se mojara por la lluvia o se secara mucho por el sol los ladrillos podrian hundirse y la caseta se doblaria o se derrumbaria por el desnivel. Una base solida hace que se falque al suelo y no se hunda por ningun sitio.

-Interesante...-Theo y Blaise se miraron y asintieron.

-Granger...sabes como usar la homigatera esa?

-Hormigonera. Y no es que sepa usarla, es que no tiene misterio. Es hechar los ingredientes y darle vueltas a la manivela para que se mezclen y no se seque.

-Vale...-Blaise se hizo bocina con las manos en la boca- Pansy! Astoria! Daphne! Meted un saco de arena otro de cemento y un cubazo de agua en el caldero ese grande y darle vueltas a la manivela. Al ver la cara con la que el rubio platinado lo miraba en ese momento añadio sabiamente- Si a el capitan Draco le parece bien que empecemos por algun sito, claro esta...

Las tres chicas de muy mala gana obedecieron, y despues de muchos gritos, y un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantar los sacos, consiguieron meterlo todo en la hormigonera. Entonces se desencadeno en caos. Pansy intento darle vueltas a la manivela pero no podia. Habian hechado primero la arena.

-Igual es que esta muy duro. Tendriamos que haber puesto primero el agua...asi habria sido mas blando...

Astoria tuvo la genial idea de coger un palo y remover un poco a ver si conseguian mezclar un poco la masa y asi poder empezar ha hacer rotar el cacharro.

-Yo sola no puedo...

Pansy cogio la azada y entre ella y Astoria mezclaron un poco. Varios minutos despues, habian conseguido una masa irregular y bastante menos densa que antes.

-Vale, Daphne, dale a la manivela a ver si asi acabamos con esto...

La rubia muñequita asintio a desgana y con un mal genio de mil demonios por tener que estar haciendo esa tonteria, giro con fuerza la manivela. Pero no la de rotacion. La de volcado. Pansy y Astoria ni siquiera se vieron venir los 80 kilos de cemento que se les vinieron encima.

El griterio que se armo fue digno de un gallinero. Pansy y Astoria corrian por alli con el pelo y todo el cuerpo lleno de cemento y por mas que se frotaban solo conseguian empastifarse mas. Daphne corria detras de ellas intentando ayudarlas pero lo unico que conseguia era empeorar la situacion.

-Nott...-comento Hermione por lo bajo al misantropo de slyhterin- Si yo mandara aquí, las llevaria enseguida a que se ducharan a base de bien con mucha agua...si el cemento se les seca encima la unica forma de quitarselo sera arrancandolo...y el pelo...habria que cortarlo...

Daphne habia oido aquello. El caos aumento. Minerva Macgonagall no daba a basto persiguiendo a las tres chicas. Y consiguio llevarselas a aparte donde saco la varita y estuvo mas que ocupada lanzando a las muchachas potentes chorros de agua a modo de manguera para poder quitarles de encima el suficiente cemento como para llevarlas a las duchas.

Despues de ese primer intento, dejaron que Crabble y Goyle se ocuparan de la hormigonera. A fin de cuentas, eran los unicos capaces de levantar los sacos sin protestar demasiado y eran lo bastante listos como para darle vueltas a una manivela y no tocar la otra sin supervision de alguien con mas CI.

Pese a las protestas de Draco, Theo, Blaise y Hermione cogieron picos.

-Las cosas son como son Draco- Le comento alegremente Zabini- rindete a la evidencia y coge una pala...

Alli estaban, Zabini que no tardo ni dos minutos en descamisarse, pico en mano. Theo que se habia enroscado las mangas de su camiseta y trabajaba como buenamente podia. Hermione con una pala regiendo los terrones de tierra y lanzandolas fuera del agujero que serian los cimientos, vestida con un pantalon de chandal viejo y una camiseta de tirantes. Y Draco, sudando como un pollo en el horno, con sus pantalones con ralla planchada hechos unos zorros. Sus zapatos de diseño italiano hechos un asco, y su impoluta camiseta blanca llena de polvo, con dos cercos de sudor en los sobacos y tan arrugada como si la hubiera usado de trapo para limpiar los muebles.

-Esto es trabajo de elfos y esclavos!- Protesto Draco

-Pues ya sabes- Le espeto Zabini- la proxima vez cierras la boca y no nos metes en estos lios...

-No me puedes culpar por la demencia senil de ese viejo demente que tenemos por director!

-No, Draco, no- Zabini se seco el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano- De lo que te culpo es por esa maravillosa frase de que los magos podiamos hacer si magia cualquier cosa que hagan los muggles, y hacerlo mejor que ellos...por ESO te culpo...

-Y yo que sabia que ese viejo chocho estaba ahi?- se defendio Draco como pudo

-Pues que todos nos hubieramos callado de golpe te deberia haber dado una pista...joder Draco, que pareces un novato...y tu te haces llamar el principe de Slytherin? Un fallo garrafal de principiante...

-No seas crapula Blaise...

-Eh! Vosotros dos!- Les grito Theo que se habia hechado un cubo de agua por encima para intentar mitigar el calor que tenia- menos hablar y mas darle al pico que si no no acabaremos en la vida!

Dos horas de picar , y un monton de palazos para quitar tierra del medio despues, Hermione tuvo que ir un rato a la sombra. Tener a Draco Malfoy, a Blaise Zabini y a Theodore Nott descamisados, sudando y hechandose agua por encima con zapapicos al hombro mirando el agujero que habian hecho para los cimientos era una escena muchisimo mas perturbadora de lo que podia haber imaginado. Lo unico bueno es que ver a Crabble y a Goyle gruñendo con las lorzas en movimiento dandole a la manivela de la hormigonera, sudando como cerdos con expresion de neardenthales concentrados rompia un poco el hechizo.

Hecharon la capa de gravilla y despues el cemento, volcando directamente la hormigonera. Despeus otra capa de gravilla y otra de cemento, otra de gravilla y luego mas cemento. Luego solo tuvieron que alisar la capa superior e igualarla. Para sorpresa de Hermione, aquello estuvo hecho en tiempo record y ni hecho a proposito habria quedado mejor.

Mas o menos en ese momento llego Macgonagall.

-No esta mal señores, ahora si se apartan un momento...-Dijo la profesora sacando la varita.

-No estaba prohibida la magia?- curioseo Hermione extrañada.

-Ustedes si, pero si dejamos esto a lo muggle tardaria cosa de 10 horas en secar. Asi que los profesores decidimos colaborar un poco en esos pequeños detalles para poder agilizar el proceso de forma excepcional y sin que sirva de precedente.

Un fogonazo rojo cubrio el cimiento y acelero el proceso. 10 horas de secado se redujeron a menos de tres minutos.

-Por cierto, donde estan las Greengrass y Parkinson?

-En las duchas, Srta Granger. Estan teniendo complicaciones para quitarse el cemento de pelo.- La anciana se ruborizo escandalizada- Y no solo con el de la cabeza. Algunas areas requieren tacto y delicadeza a la hora de despojarlas de esa desagradable sustancia...Parkinson en especial ha tenido...complicaciones...

Hermione se mordio la lengua para no reir. A sus espaldas, Zabini parecia especialemente interesado en la salud e integridad de sus compañeras. Nott se habia puesto rojo como un tomate y se afanaba en hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera escuchar lo que decian.

La siguiente fase de la construccion, cuando los cuchicheos y los comentarios sobre los problemas cemento-capilares de Pansy y Astoria no dieron mas de si, comenzo con cierta dificultad.

Draco parecia no terminar de comprender la logistica de poner los ladrillos en hileras sin la necesidad de poner un palmo de cemento entre unos y otros.

-No hace falta poner tanto, Malfoy, con un poco basta. Despues solo hay que darle unos golpecitos con la culata de la espatula para falcarlo en el sitio y asegurarse de que esta recto con el nivel de burbuja.

-El nivel de burbuja?

-La cosa esa con burbujitas que se mueven...-explico Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco- Vamos Malfoy, no es tan dificil. Cualquier Muggle sabe como poner unos cuantos ladrillos...

El rubio refunfuño y la miro con desprecio sin decir nada, no fuera a ser que Macgonagall lo escuchara. Al final los tres slytherins encargados de la parte mas manual le acabaron pillando el tranquillo a eso de poner los ladrillos rectos. Dejando huecos para ventanucos y la puerta que falcaron con marcos de madera claveteada. Los dos gorilas seguian con obstinada concentracion dandole vueltas a la manivela que hacia que la hormigonera siguienda girando perezosamente sobre sus rieles.

La profesora de trasformaciones estaba fascinada. No hablaban mucho, procuraban no mirar a Hermione, y hablaban con ella aun menos. Pero era fascinante como trabajaban. Aquella caseta estaba sorprendentemente bien hecha. Y cuando el muro alcanzo la altura adecuada, ella seco el cemento de nuevo para que pudieran continuar. Los chicos discutieron sobre como hacer el techo a dos aguas, y mientras Hermione iba cubriendo los muros con una espatula cuadrada y plana con una capa de cemento para igualarlo todo y darle la base para el acabado. Macgonagall tambien seco esa parte una vez hecha.

Al final los chicos descubrieron las maravillas de la cortadora de punta de diamante. Habian decidido hacer una pequeña construccion en forma de triangulo en la parte frontal y la trasera de la caseta, y poner una viga entre los picos para poder poner el techo encima y conseguir el "dos aguas". Y ese extraño aparato muggle que cortaba los ladrillos como si fueran de papel les fue muy util para poder cortarlos dandole la forma que querian. Les costo casi una veintena de intentos pillarle el truco. Si lo hacias muy rapido podias no cortarlo como debias. Si ibas muy lento pasando la radial el ladrillo se astillaba y se rompia por donde no tocaba.

Les toco montar un pequeño andamio para poder llegar arriba del todo. Tres horas despues, las dos piezas triangulares y la viga estaban en su sitio, calafateadas con cemento. Cuando la profesora lo hubo secado, se plantearon como hacer el techo. Optaron por lo mas simple.

Con unos largos tablones de madera que pusieron desde la viga central hacia los laterales de los muros, cubrieron todo el techo, y despues, solo tuvieron que subir por parejas a sellar con silicona las junturas y a clavetear tejas de madera que fueron superponiendo tras una breve conversacion con Hermione que comenzo con un "oye, una pregunta puramente teorica...si esto tuvieras que hacerlo tu, como lo montarias?".

La transformista estaba fascinada. Aquel grupo hecho cemento en el suelo y pusieron grandes baldosas en el interior, dejando el suelo impecable salvo por un par de desniveles que no supieron como arreglar. Y poco despues, Blaise y Granger, que parecian ser los que mas maña tenian con la madera, colocaron las contraventanas en sus huecos y colocaron las bisagras y los cierres. Con un poco de ayuda de Theo y los gritos desgañitados de Draco de fondo, consiguieron montar la puerta.

Los detalles finales corrieron a cargo de Crabble y Goyle, que con un bote de pintura y y dos brochas pintaron la caseta por fuera de un color azul oscuro. Theo y Hermione pintaron las ventanas y la puerta de negro, por dentro y fuera. Y mientras, Blaise y Draco pintaron el interior de un color crema muy claro.

Hasta la leona estaba sorprendida de lo bien que habia quedado dada las circunstancias. La caseta habia quedado de lo mas coqueta, e increiblemente recta para ser la primera vez que tocaban unos ladrillos y un nivel. Hasta Draco habria estado satisfecho con el resultado si no estuviera tan molido y lleno de agujetas. Todo el grupo estaba bebiendo y dando buena cuenta de unos bocadillos en la sombra de los arboles mirando su obra con orgullo. Lo mas sorprendente era que no eran ni las cuatro de la tarde.

Luego, en silencio, todos se fueron al castillo a ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y dormir una siesta bien merecida antes de que los jueces de las mugleolimpiadas revisaran su obra y dieran su veredicto.

A eso de las ocho, el extraño grupo se reunio de nuevo, con las tres Slytherin incluidas, que se negaron en redondo a hablar del incidente que las habia ausentado. Todos los grupos fueron a ver las obras de todos los participantes. Aun que tambien fueron todos los estudiantes del colegio.

La primera parada fue en la parcela donde habian estado trabajando los Ravenclaws. Lo que alli encontraron los dejo a todos fascinados. Habia un iglu hecho de ladrillos. Nadie tenia claro como se las habian apañado para hacer aquella semiesfera con ladrillos rectangulares.

-Me he documentado muy bien- Dijo orgullosa Luna a la multitud- Es una construccion tradicional de los muggles.

-En el polo norte y el artico...-Comento Harry intentando no reirse.

Los jueces, que no eran otros que el pleno del cuerpo del profesorado, no sabian que cara poner. Asi que solo sonrieron con amabilidad mientras tomaban notas en su libreta.

Luego fueron a ver el trabajo de los Hufflepuffs, que habian hecho una casetita rectangular con el techo inclinado a un solo lado. Era extraño a la vista ver el techo de ese modo, y no habian tenido mucho cuidado en los detalles esteticos o los acabados. Aquella caseta era una mole. Muy funcional. Pero desde luego imponente.

Los griffindors eran otro tema. Desde luego, la construccion que habian hecho era desde luego solido. Aun que parecia que habian puesto los ladrillos con un tirachinas.Y que hubieran hecho las paredes dobles, para que la capa externa y la interna se sujetaran mutuamente era desde luego seguro, pero no causaba especialmente buena impersion. Aquella caseta parecia construida como un dolmen. Parecia algo sacado de los albores de los tiempos. Aun que habia que reconocerles el esfuerzo, la construccion era cuanto menos imponente.

No habian hecho cimientos. El suelo habia cedido. Y las paredes se habian combado hacia fuera. Lo solucionaron poniendo otra capa de ladrillos combadas hacia dentro para sujetar la primera pared. No fue la mejor solucion posible, pero Harry fue incapaz de hacer entender al resto del equipo que las construcciones muggles no son magicas y que no se sostienen de forma milagrosa. Los misterios de los angulos y las lineas rectas habian seguido siendo un misterio para aquel equipo. Y pese a todo, habian conseguido que la caseta se aguantara derecha el tiempo suficiente como para ser juzgada.

Muchos alumnos hicieron apuestas sobre cuanto tiempo aguantaria aquella precaria construccion.

Pero la gran sorpresa fue la caseta hecha por los slytherin. No estaba tan bien hecha como la de los hufflepuffs. Ni era tan origunal como la ravenclaw. Ni tan espectacular e inolvidable como la de los griffindor. Pero desde luego, aquella caseta, sin tener nada unico, tenia las mejores cualidades de todas las demas. Era una simple caseta con el techo a dos aguas. No era perfecta, pero tampoco tenia que serlo. No lo necesitaba. Era normal. Y eso sorprendio a todos de una manera mas que visible.

Despues de las deliberaciones, los resultados se dieron en la cena: habia habido un empate entre Hufflepuff y Slitherin. Seguidos muy de cerca por Ravenclaw. Griffindor quedo en ultimo lugar de manera lamentable. Lo mass curioso es que catorce horas despues, griffindor perdio puntos por que la caseta se habia venido a bajo por motivos sin descubrir.

Los mas sorprendidos fueron los propios Slytherin. Aun que no lo celebraron mucho. Uno de los miembros integrantes de su grupo estaba sentada en la mesa de Griffindor.

-Hay que joderse...-mascullo Draco furioso.

-Mira el lado bueno...ella solo nos dijo que habia que hacer. El merito de haberlo hecho fue puramente nuestro.

-Eso no es mucho consuelo, no crees Blaise?- comento Theo mientras removia desganado su cena.

-Bueno, habra que ver el lado bueno del asunto...-Blaise se encogio de hombros sin perder la sonrisa. Aun que no se encogio demasiado, tenia demasiadas agujetas como para mas.

Pero las cosas solo fueron a peor, por que Snapes se habia subido al estrado con un pliego de pergamino.

-La pista para la semana que viene, y recordad que para esta prueba solo habran 5 integrantes de cada equipo: "Presupuesto limitado y poco tiempo para mucho que hacer. A veces para ir deprisa no hay que correr".

Snapes cerro el papel con parsimonia y volvio a su sitio con un revuelo de telas negras.

Se hizo un pesado silencio en la sala. Los slytherin no sabian donde meterse. Aquello habia sonado mal. Draco trago saliva con pesadez y miro con ojos casi suplicantes a la mesa de Griffindor. No pretendia poner esa cara. Se le habia escapado. Y tenia esa angustiosa sensacion de vertigo de los que saben a ciencia cierta que estan en manos de la gravedad y que el suelo esta demasiado cerca. Y saben, con todas las de la ley, que va a doler. Y mucho...

a sus espaldas, Theo y Blaise protestaban a gritos.

-Draco, esa prueba no ha sonado muy dificil, creo que nos merecemos un descanso. Llevate a las chicas.

-A todas?- la voz del rubio sono como un hilillo desesperado.

-A todas.

Draco se habia equivocado: no iba a doler. Iba a matarse en el proceso.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Escaparates de colores.

Draco estaba en problemas. Y muy gordos. Solo queria encontrar un rincon oscuro en el que acurrucarse y mecerse en plan autista durante horas. Perder la nocion del tiempo olvidarse de todo. Queria encontrar una piedra donde meterse debajo y dormir, para despertar cincuenta o sesenta años despues. Cuando todo hubiera pasado.

La semana despues de la construccion habia sido lenta, pesada, y llena de agujetas. Y el sabado por la manaña, cuando deberia de haber tenido un rato libre, los habian convocado para las dichosas muglelimpiadas.

Les dieron ropas Muggles. Aquello no fue ni lo peor ni lo mas humillante. Por que luego les dieron un monedero lleno de dinero muggle, y una lista.

Con un traslador cada profesor se llevo a cada grupo de cinco a lo que llamaron un "centro comercial". Cada grupo estaba en uno distinto. Y les permitieron abrir la lista.

-Esta son las reglas- les dijo Macgonagall- teneis cinco horas para conseguir todo lo que hay en esa lista. Con el presupuesto que se os ha dado. Los puntos de daran en relacion a la calidad de los objetos adquiridos y a la cantidad. Cada objeto que os falte restara puntos. Tambien recivireis puntos extra si os sobra dinero, por que habreis demostrado habilidades en economia domestica.

Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, Draco y Hermione miraron la lista.

-Que diablos es un "cepillo de dientes electrico"?- pregunto la pequeña de los Greengrass.

-Y un "Esfigmomanometro digital"?- Esta vez era Pansy, con una vocecilla estrangulada por la angustia.

-"un juego de cortinas de dos piezas de 150-250 cm de algodón 100%"?- Draco se estaba soltando la corbata. No tenia claro por que le estaba empezando a faltar el aire.

-Una cafetera italiana de tres piezas...-canturreo Hermione sintiendose comoda con la situacion- un taladro de 2500 vatios con baterias, sin cables...crema anticelulitica...alpiste para canarios, un paquete de pizzas 4 quesos ultracongeladas ….una bolsa de maquinillas de afeitar de hombre desechables...

La lista continuaba un buen rato. Estaba hecha al azar. Hermione sonreia. Todo aquello requeriria recorrerse la mayoria de las tiendas del centro comercial. Apenas habian dos cosas que se pudieran adquirir en la misma tienda.

-La mayoria de estas cosas suenan inventadas...-mascullo Astoria furiosa.

-Pues todo esto es de verdad- Hermione sonreia con inocencia. De pronto se giro hacia Draco con su mejor cara de docil obediencia no exenta de sarcasmo- Bien, Señor Capitan, como lo hacemos?

-Yo...Yo...-Draco se atragantaba con las palabras. El panico estaba haciendole un cerrojo de cuello. Solo miraba hacia la salida intentando no sucumbir a la tentacion de huir de alli gritando como un poseso y no pararse hasta estar muy muy lejos. En cualquier lugar. Le bastaba con que no fuera en aquella enorme edificacion tan llenas de coas que escapaban de su comprension y su conocimiento del mundo.

-Podriamos poner en cada cosa el lugar donde conseguirlo...-ayudo Hermione sintiendo piedad del pobre y angustiado Slytherin- Y luego ir por partes, recorriendo el centro comercial y asegurandonos de que tenemos lo que necesitamos...mirar precios y procurar no pasarnos del presupuesto...

Hermione miro el monedero. Alli habian unos 500 euros. Mas que suficiente si no se iban a las cosas mas caras.

-Si...creo que si...-dijo Draco poniendo su lengua en modo automatico- Buena idea...si...

Hermione cogio un lapiz. Al lado del taladro escribio "ferreteria". Al lado de esfigmomanometro y cepillo electrico escribio "farmacia". Al lado de crema anticelulitica puso "drogeria". Y siguio asi un rato.

Fue en ese momento, mas o menos, cuando tanto Hermione como Draco perdieron el control. Las tres arpias de Slytherin habian cogido la lista y habian hecho varias copias. Habian cogido el dinero, habian ido a la tienda mas cercana y habian cambiado el dinero por billetes pequeños. Habian hecho dos montones de 250 euros. Las tres chicas se quedaron con una mitad, y le dieron la otra a Draco. Tambien les dieron un trozo de papel con la mitad de la lista mas o menos.

-Como ya sabemos donde encontrar las cosas, nos repartimos el trabajo- Dijo Daphne con una aplastante superioridad. No por nada era considerada entre las Slytherin como toda una esperta en gastar dinero en tiendas- Nosotras nos ocupamos de esta mitad, vosotros de la otra, nos encontramos aquí mismo dentro de una hora.

-Pero si no sabeis lo que...-Empezo Hermione antes de que las otras tres brujas la fulminaran con la mirada.

-Sabemos lo que hay que buscar y DONDE encontrarlo. No necesitamos nada mas.- La tajante voz de Astoria ser se impuso con firmeza.

Hermione solo se encogio de hombros y miro al aterrado y compungido Draco que no hacia mas que mirar a su alrededor con congoja. Parecia un pingüino perdido en la sabana africana.

-Anda Malfoy, tu y yo nos vamos a por nuestra parte, vale?- le comento la castaña cogiendole de la manga y arrastrandolo con tacto. Draco solo asintio con la cabeza y la siguio como un automata. Parecia que su cabeza estaba a millones de años luz de alli. Hermione no pudo mas que sentir una pizca de lastima por aquel pobre desgraciado tan fuera de lugar.

Lo primero que tuvieron que ir a buscar fue las pizzas. Hermione se metio en el supermercado y compro un paquete de 4 quesos ultracongeladas y una bolsa termica para que no se descongelaran por el camino.

Despues les toco ir a la ferreteria. Draco no paraba de mirar a su alrededor compungido por la cantidad de herramientas que habian alli. Hermione se encargo de todo. Por 80 euros consiguio una black and decker inalambrica de 2500 voltios.

Luego vinieron los problemas: Hermione le habia pedido a Draco que la siguiente compra la hiciera el. Era la crema anticelulitica.

Entrar en la Drogueria no fue tan malo. Y buscar a una dependienta para que lo ayudara tampoco fue complicado. El caos vino despues.

Draco parecia haberse recuperado un poco de su shock emocional. Y volvia a ser Malfoy.

-Eh tu! Dependienta!- grito a la amable señorita que estaba por alli con su tono de voz mas condescendiente y arrogante. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. No era la mejor forma de empezar.

-En que puedo ayudarle?- le espeto la mujer forzando una sonrisa de anuncio de dentifrico que habria servido mas imagen de uno de esos carteles de "cuidadado con el perro, muerde".

-Quiero una crema anticelulitica.- Draco le sonrio a Hermione con superioridad. Prueba superada, pensaba el. Pero entonces comenzo el apocalipsis.

-De que tipo?- La dependienta tenia los nudillos blancos de tan apretados que tenia los puños intentando contenerse ante aquel bastardo platinado tan maleducado que tenia delante.

-Como que de que tipo?- espeto el rubio- pues anticelulitica...

-Si, señor, pero de que tipo? Preventiva? Reductora? Hidratante? Para pieles maduras o para pieles sensibles? De alguna marca en particular? Con antioxidantes o sin ellos? Con extra de colageno para la flexibilidad? Una crema doble tambien para piel de naranja? Moldeadora para perder peso? Efecto frio/calor? La quiere para el dia o para la noche?

La expresion de Draco sufrio una metamorfosis. De la mayor superioridad y arrogancia de los que controlan la situacion con mano de hierro a la de una serpiente que acaba de ver que el animalito peludo que estaba acosando no era un conejo, si no una mangosta. Aquella expresion de panico conpungido era todo un poema. Solo le faltaban las alarmas luminosas soltando fogonazos rojos dandole vueltas en las orejas.

-Es para una señora mayor...-ayudo Hermione al ver a Malfoy colapsado por la situacion- Solo queremos una crema anticelulitica normalita. No nos ha dado especificaciones sobre como la quiere...

Draco se vio arrastrado de nuevo mientras sus labios temblaban. Hermione y aquella espantosa mujer de sonrisa lobuna lo habian llevado a un mostrador y un monton de tubos aparecieron. Granger parecia buscar la mejor crema posible por el menor precio. Draco cogio una de las cajas por hacer algo y comenzo a leer la lista de ingredientes para entretenerse. Para no parecer el pazguato que realmente parecia. Fue su mayor error. No comprendia ni una sola palabra de lo que alli ponia. Nombres larguisimos con numeros detras se paseaban frente a sus ojos. Pero una palabra si comprendio. Solo una. Que le revolvio las tripas.

-Placenta...-susurro con voz horrorizada.

-Decias algo, Malfoy?

-Aqui pone que esto lleva placenta...

-Si, claro- Hermione se encogio de hombros- muchs cremas hidratantes llevan placenta de vaca

-Las mujeres muggles os poneis potingues que llevan placenta machadada en la cara...

Draco tenia la boca seca. Tiro el paquete encima del mostrador como si quemara y se giro. Alli habian cientos de tarros, botes y tubos llenos de cremas. Un escalofrio lo recorrio. Aquel lugar higienico y limpio le parecio de pronto una morgue llena de cadaveres y atentados contra la naturaleza. El panico volvia. Sabia que los muggles estaban locos. Que eran raros. Que eran poco mas que animales. Pero aquello...aquello escapaba de manera bizarra a su comprension.

Una mujer hablaba con otra dependienta. Una mujer que tendria unos cincuenta años, vestida con una falta de leopardo, unos tacones rompetobillos y un top negro que en una veinteañeras resultaria seductor pero con todas aquellas arrugas, michelines y piel con manchas daban ganas de arrancarse las corneas. Lo peor de todo era el tono naranja que tenia. Habia intentado broncearse para parecer mas joven. Pero el tono resultante era antinatural. Parecia un aperitivo de queso embutido en ropa que le venia pequeña.

-Quiero un tinte rubio...claro...de esos modernos y alegres...

-Que tono desea, señora?

-Mira! Ese tono! Como el tinte que lleva el chico ese de ahi!

La cabeza de Draco se giro como un resorte fulminando con la mirada a aquella mujer.

-Con que te tiñes el pelo, muchacho?- le interrogo descadamente aquella arpia de voz chillona.

Hermione termino la compra y lo saco de alli arrastrando a Draco que se habia puesto a graznar incoherencias ante la anonadada mujer. Las compras siguieron un rato mas, pero Draco estaba ausente. Se sentia conmocionado. Lo unico que podia hacer de manera coherente era cargar con las bolsas que Hermione le iba poniendo en las manos mientras ella iba de tienda en tienda como si supiera donde iba, o que hacia.

Al cabo de un rato, aparecieron las otras tres tan cargadas de bolsas y paquetes que se iban tambaleando.

-No os vais a creer lo que era el cepillo de dientes elementico!- chilloneo Pansy alegremente.

Astoria hurgo en un paquete y saco una especie de palo rosa chicle chillon y apreto un boton. La cosa empezo ha hacer Ssshshhhhhsssshhhhshhshhsss mientras una pieza redondita y llena de cedras daba vueltas y las tres chicas reian a carcajadas. Draco miro aquella cosa espantosa.

-Los muggles se lo meten en la boca y dejan que esto les limpie los dientes solo!

-Despues de saber de que hacen las cosas que se ponen en la cara yo no me meto en la boca nada hecho por muggles...-susurro Draco sin poder quitar los ojos de aquel espanto que vibraba alegremente en las manos de Astoria.

-Pues eso no es nada!- Pansy parecia estasiada- el esfigmomanometro ese es un manguito que se hincha como un globo en el brazo, te corta la circulacion y se deschincha, y encima te dice si tienes bien la salud!

Draco no estaba muy seguro, pero nada que te estrangulara el brazo hasta cortar la circulacion podria ser bueno para la salud.

-Pero nos hemos quedado sin dinero. Lo tenemos todo menos las cortinas. Hemos encontrado unas pero el dinero no nos llega. A vosotros os ha sobrado?

Hermione suspiro y asintio. No es que les hubiera sobrado mucho, pero desde luego ella habia ido repelando todos los centimos que pudo. Aquellas tres habian comprado lo mas caro que podian, con esa mentalidad que tienen los ricos de que lo mas caro es lo mejor. Fueron a la tienda de menaje del hogar y compraron la unica pieza que les faltaba. Unas cortinas de algodón azul pastel con un bordado en blanco a base de flores en los bordes. Para sorpresa de la ojimiel, eran bonitas y relativamente baratas. Aun con todas las compras, les habian sobrado casi cien euros. Era todo un logro.

Se permitieron incluso sentarse y gastarse 20 euros en refrescos y unos aperitivos mientras las tres chicas de slytherin mostraban a los ausentes ojos de Draco las compras, como cachorritos juguetones que han hecho algo bien y esperan a que su amo les de una chucheria o un premio por sus logros. Pero Draco no estaba alli. Solo asentia con la cabeza. Su mente estaba en algun lugar calido, oscuro, y sobretodo, lejos de alli.

Hermione se dio cuenta. No podia mas que sentir pena por el platinado. Era deprimente verlo en ese estado. Ademas la castaña tenia miedo de que el chico comenzara a ahogarse en cualquier momento por que llevaba mas de media hora respirando entre silvidos e hiperventilando con los ojos desorbitados.

Despues de refrescarse un poco y descansar un ratito, salieron. Macgonagall estaba esperandolos fuera. Les resulto sorprendente que les dijera que eran los primeros en haber terminado las compras.

Tal y como volvieron a Hogwards, Draco parecio recuperarse milagrosamente y salio de alli corriendo. Subio a toda pastilla a su dormitorio donde Theo, Blaise, Crabble y Goyle estaban tirado en las camas y vieron al platinado pasar como una exalacion, tirarse en la cama y tapandose la cara con la almohada, ponerse a gritar y aullar como un poseso ahogando su voz con el cojin.

-Tan mal crees que habra ido?- Le pregunto Zabini a Nott con las cejas arqueadas.

-Creo que el baremo para saber lo mal que ha ido es el tiempo que se pase gritando el capitan,...

Fueron 80 minutos. Theo y Blaise llegaron a la conclusion que debia de haber sido un autentico infierno.

En la cena, todo parecia haber vuelto mas o menos a la normalidad. Y repartieron los puntos. Slytherin consiguio 20 puntos. Habian conseguido todos los objetos, en un tiempo record, y les habia sobrado dinero. Griffindor consiguio 25. Todos los objetos, les habia sobrado casi la mitad del presupuesto, pero el tiempo habia sido un problema. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff habian conseguido 15 puntos. Les habia faltado algun que otro objeto, y habian ido justos de presupuesto (a los tejones les habia faltado dinero para el taladro y los Ravenclaw no habian encontrado las pizzas en el supermercado entre otras cosas)

Por su parte, Draco habia empezado a Gitarles a los compañeros masculinos que como volvieran a dejarlo solo con esa pandilla de locas histericas los mataria a todos. O los envenenaria. O los colgaria de las orejas con el dichoso taladro inalambrico. O les meteria el puto cepillo de dientes electrico rosa y que hacia al encenderlo por algun agujero humillante y doloroso despues de haberlo lubricado con la maldita crema a base de placentas de vaca.

Theo y Blaise no tenian ni idea de que les hablaba. Pero optaron por callarse. Dejar que Draco se desahogara sin interrupciones era la mejor opcion dada la situacion. Pero fueron interrumpidos por Snapes. Que dio la siguiente pista:

"Dos noches y dos dias, y aunte cualquier imprevisto, viajero prevenido vale por dos"

El silencio cundio en la sala. Y no hacian mas que mirarse unos a otros totalmente acojonados. Aquello no habia sonado nada bien.

-Joder...- Draco trago saliva como pudo- que se le habra ocurrido ahora a ese viejo senil...

-Ni idea, pero me ofrezco para ser uno de los que no esten en esa prueba...-Mascullo Theo con la boca seca.

-Ni lo sueñes Nott...si yo caigo, vosotros caies conmigo...ya me habeis puteado bastante hoy dejandome solo en el maldito centro comercial...

-Porque has pluralizado?- Pregunto Blaise sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Por que tu tambien pringas...

-Eso hacen tres...faltarian dos.

-La sangresucia tambien viene...-sentencio Draco no sin cierta crueldad.

-Y el quinto miembro que vivira con nosotros en nuestro infierno particular?- Blaise no pudo evitar cierta satisfaccion en saber que otro slytherin mas compartiria ese calvario. Las hermanas Greengras parecian esforzzarse mucho en pasar desapercibidas. Pansy no fue tan avispada.

-De que hablais?- pregunto con inocencia.

-Anda, mira, una voluntaria- Canturreo Draco divertido- Ademas asi la sangresucia no estara sola. Nunca podra decir que la dejemos sola ante tanta testosterona...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: respira ese aire puro...

El viernes siguiente amanecio tranquilo. Algo frio. Pero a fin de cuentas, iban cara al invierno. Por la tarde, una vez acabadas las clases, todos se reunieron en el Gran Comedor.

Los alumnos se arremolinaron con los cuatro grupos que iban a participar en la siguiente prueba. Las peores sospechas de Hermione se confirmaron cuando les entregaron a cada uno de los participantes una mochila.

Alli dentro habia una cantimplora de un litro con agua, un cuchillo de campaña, un manta, una madeja de cuerda de 20 metros, un juego de plato, taza y cubiertos de hojalata, un pequeño cazo, un rollo de papel del vater, un estropajo y una pastilla de jabon de piedra. Tambien habian cuatro paquetes de raciones de campaña en sus envoltorios hermeticos de plastico. Tambien encontro una pistola de señales con cuatro cartuchos bengala.

-El desafio es el siguiente...-comenzo Dumbledore alegremente al ver las caras de panico y terror contenido de todos los participantes ante el contenido de sus mochilas- A cada grupo se le abandonara en una localziacion concreta. Tendreis dos noches y dos dias para llegar al punto de encuentro que se os dara. Las cuatro rutas tendran 70 kilometros en campo a primer equipo que llegue ganara. Se os han dado las herramietas y utensilios basicos de cualquier viajero que haga supervivencia. Las racione son solo para casos de emergencia. Tendreis que conseguir vuestra propia comida. Los puntos se daran en relacion a las raciones que no hayais tocado y la iniciativa que hayais mostrado a la hora de procuraros alimento. Tambien se os han dado pistolas de vengalas, para que hagais señales en caso de peligro o emergencia. Usar las pistolas sera señal de ser descalificados, pero en caso de necesidad, en 10 segundos desde que veamos el fogonazo rojo tendreis ahi la ayuda requerida. Hay cuatro localizaciones posibles que seran entregadas por sorteo.

Dumbledore saco un cuenco con cuatro papelitos doblados. Los cuatro capitanes se acercaron. Los resultados los canto el director alegremente al ver que habia sacado cada mano inocente.

-Hufflepuff recorrera un paraje boscoso. Ravenclaw tendra una ruta esteparia. Griffindor una tundra helada y Slytherin un paisaje tropical.

Hubieron vitores y protestas por el sorteo.

-Vaya,...hemos tenido suerte...-canturreo Pansy hinchando pecho.

-No tienes ni idea, verdad?- Hermione se habia hundido de hombros. Aquello iba a ser duro. Muy duro.

-Que tiene de malo dos dias y dos noches en un paisaje tropical?- le espeto la morena molesta por la interrumpicion de la sangresucia.

-Ya lo descubriras tu misma...ya...

No eran ni las cinco de la tarde cuando los equipos fueron trasportados a las localizaciones. El primer arranque de panico surgio cuando se vieron solos, sin varitas, solo con sus mochilas en aquel paraje perdido de la mano de Dios.

-Vale...-empezo Theo infundiendose un animo que no sentia- Tenemos que ir en direccion Norte...

-Bueno- Blaise se arremango. Alli hacia un calor de mil demonios- Donde esta el norte?

Miraron a su alrededor. Estaban en lo que parecia una playa de arenas blancas y aguas puras. Con una hilera de altos cocoteros bordeando el inicio de una densa selva, en cuyas bases crecian unos helechos tan espesos que casi formaban un muro verde y tupido.

Se miraron unos a otros. Acaban de encontrar el primer bache. Solo eran 70 kilometros. En direccion Norte. Pero el Norte parecia no tener ganas de colaborar y señalar a donde tenian que ir.

-Un momento...

Hermione se quito la mochila y saco el tazon. Corrio hacia la orilla y lo lleno de agua.

-Nott! trame una trozo de hoja de palmera!

Theo obedecio con cierta curiosidad por lo que la grifindor hacia.

-Parkinson, llevas horquillas en el pelo?

-Si...claro...

-Dame una...

Pansy De muy mala gana, le entrego una de sus orquillas. Hermione se puso a frotar la horquilla con fuerza contra la manta de lana. Cuando Theo regreso, la ojimiel metio un trozo rectangular de hoja en el cuenco con agua y se quedo alli flotando. Falco el tazon en la arena hasta dejarlo mas o menos equilibrado, y con sumo cuidado, dejo caer la horquilla sobre la hoja. Para asombro de todos, la hoja empezo a girar suavemente.

-El norte esta hacia alli- Señalo la leona.

-Como lo sabes?- Esta vez era Blaise.

-Por que una brujula no es mas que una aguja imantada. Los metales se pueden imantar con facilidad, pero no dura mucho. Pero si lo suficiente. La parte que he frotado esta imantada y se siente atraida hacia el norte magnetico. Asi que la direccion a tomar, es siguiendo la costa hacia alli. No es lo mas fiable del mundo...ni lo mas preciso,...pero al menos tenemos un rumbo generico que seguir.

La pesadilla no habia hecho mas que comenzar. Mientras Theo, Blaise y Draco discutian sobre si debian o no hacer caso a Hermione, Pansy se habia ido a sentarse a la sombra de los cocoteros. Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta se puso a gritar horrorizada haciendo que los chicos se giraran sorprendidos.

-Quitate de ahi Parkinson!

-Por que?-Espeto la morena con arrogancia- No voy a quedarme a pleno sol...

-Pero es peligroso!- Aullo Hermione con frenetismo- quitate de ahi ahora! Rapido!

-Que tiene de peligroso un puñado de estupdidas palmeras...-empezo la castaña. No termino la frase.

Lo que Hermione habia visto es que los cocoteros estaban cargados de frutos. Frutos maduros. Un coco se desprendio de su anclaje y la gravedad hizo el resto. Con una punteria fascinante, aquella pequeña bola de cañon cayo justo en el cogote de Parkinson.

Todos pudieron verlo. La sangre parecio haber desaparecido de su rostro en apenas un parpadeo. Los ojos se le pusieron blancos. Y cayo hacia atrás.

-Joder!- gritaron Theo y Blaise al mismo tiempo mientras salian en estampida corriendo hacia el lugar. Draco les iba a la zaga.

Cogieron a Parkinson de las piernas y la arrastraron hacia la arena, lejos de los letales cocoteros.

-Se lo intente decir! Los cocoteros son peligrosos por que los cocos caen!- Hermione palpo la herida. Se estaba hinchadno y le iba a doler, ademas de que le iba a salir un chichon inmenso. Pero por mas que palpaba no parecia que hubiera fractura. Quizas una pequeña conmocion, pero no habia fractura. Solo una pequeña brecha que vendaron con la corbata de Zabini y Nott anudadas la una con la otra.

-Y luego dicen que la fruta es sana y saludable...-mascullo Blaise sorprendido.

-Y generalmente lo es. Ademas, seria bueno que revisaramos la zona y cogieramos todos los cocos que pudieramos cargar. Seria lo mejor...-comenzo Hermione- Eso si no vais a usar las vengalas para pedir ayuda. Parkinson podria necesitar ayuda...

-Solo esta desmayada...-comento Draco que tambien habia palpado la herida- no parece ser grave.

-De todas formas podriamos hacer una parihuela...

-Una que?

-Una camilla. Alli hay juncos- Señalo Hermione un poco mas lejos de la linea de palmeras- Podriamos cortar unos pocos y con las cuerdas hacer una camilla para llevarla. Ademas podriamos hacer otra para llevar los cocos o lo que fueramos encontrando que pudiermos necesitar...

-Pues parece una buena idea...-Comento Theo encogiendose de hombros.

Mientras Hermione cogio cuatro hojas grandes y secas de palmera y las clavo en la arena haciendo una pequeña e improvisada sombrilla natural para dejar a Parkinson a la sombra.

Blaise y Theo fueron donde los juncos y los bambues a cortar cuatro ramas gruesas que deshojaron como pudieron. Y Draco y Hermione fueron con extrema cautela moviendose entre los cocoteros recogiendo todos los frutos que encontraron y los arrojaron con fuerza a la arena. Cuando habian recogido unas 30 frutas, salieron de alli corriendo para no tentar mas a la suerte

-Mis padres se van a poner furiosos cuando se enteren de esto...-Mascullaba Draco entre otras incoherencias mientras imitaba a Hermione y con el cuchillo quitaba la capa exterior rasposa de los cocos y dejaba solo las bolas duras marrones. Intentaban quitar el mayor peso muerto posible.

Por su parte, ignorando los despotriques y lloriqueos del rubio, Theodore y Blaise estaban pelando las ramas de bambu. Cuando estuvieron listas, cogieron una de las mantas y la cortaron longitudinalmente. Pusieron el trozo de tela con los bordes enroscados sobre cada una de las dos barras colocadas en paralelo. Hicieron algunos agujeros en la tela y pasando un trozo de cuerda, cosieron cada uno de los lados de la manta a la caña de bambu como un burdo zurzizo. Una hora mas o menos despues, las dos camillas improvisadas estuvieron listas. En una tumbaron a Parkinson. Hermione se habia quitado el pañuelo, lo habia empapado de agua dulce de la cantimplora y le habia tapado la cara. Asi no le daria el sol directamente y no se quemaria.

-Vale...ahora creo que vamos a tener un par de decisiones que tomar...-comento la castaña.

-Como cuales?- Draco se habia sentado a la sombra de la sombrilla improvisada de hojas de palmera.

-Por la posicion del sol yo diria que aun tenemos unas cinco o seis horas de luz...-la castaña se hizo visera con la mano mientras miraba el cielo- Podriamos avanzar un poco, pero una hora antes del anochecer nos tocaria parar para hacer el campamento y pasar la noche. Pero eso nos plantea otras dudas...

-Como cuales?- Theo estaba demasiado acalorado como para pensar demasiado. El unico que no parecia estar pasandolo tan mal era Blaise.

-Como por ejemplo el agua. Neceistamos dos litros de agua al dia minimo. Y solo tenemos un litro cada uno. Habra que encontrar agua dulce. Eso es prioritario.

-Tenemos los cocos...no?- Draco los señalo orgulloso y satisfecho.

-El agua de coco es laxante, Malfoy...-Hermione se cruzo de brazos furiosa- Solo podemos tomar un par de sorbos al dia. Y en caso de extrema necesidad. Si tomamos mas, creeme que desearemos no haebrlo hecho...

-Entendido- Se apresuro a decir Theo, antes de que Malfoy contestara a la impertinencia de la ojimiel- estaremos atentos a ver si vemos un pozo, un charco o algo asi...

-Y luego esta la comida...no podemos comer solo fruta por el mismo motivo que el agua. Necesitamos encontrar otras cosas que comer.

-Propones algo, sabelotodo?- le espeto Draco furioso.

-Que antes de movernos de aquí, usemos un par de horas para pescar algo. Ahi hay unas rocas, seguro que encontramos algunas caracolas o crustraceos o pescamos algo. Asi al menos tendriamos algo para cenar y algo para desayunar mañana. Despues solo tendriamos que avanzar playa abajo hasta que vieramos que anochece y montar un campamento. Pero lo primero antes de acampar seria encender un fuego. Eso quizas sea un problema...pero ya haremos frente a ese problema cuando se nos presente...

Blaise fue de nuevo a los juncos y corto cinco cañas de bambu sacandoles punta con el cuchillo, Hermione habia dicho que les serviria como lanza primitiva y como ayuda para caminar cuando no llevaran las parihuelas. Ademas podria servirles para improvisar una tienda de campaña y siempre podrian cargarlas en las camillas.

Mientras, Theo, Draco y Hermione recorrieron las rocas buscando la cena con desgana. Draco intento varias veces cazar peces con las manos, se resvalo y acabo chapoteando furioso entre las aguas.

Theo tuvo mas suerte, habia encontrado algunas almejas pegadas a las rocas y algunas lapas que habia arrancado con el cuchillo. Tambien consiguio cazar cuatro cangrejos. Aun que al principio los intentaba coger con las manos. Pero despues de que uno de aquellos condenados bichos casi le arrancara el pulpejo de un dedo, el resto los cazo clavandolos en el cuchillo. La leona tenia algo mas de experiencia con los cangrejos y habia conseguido unos seis bastante grandecitos. Draco era el unico que aun no habia cazado nada.

Mientras el rubio chapoteaba intentando volver a las rocas, vio algo que se movia. Giro los ojos y sonrio orgulloso. Alli habia un pulpo enorme mirandolo entre dos rocas. Saco su cuchillo con cuidado de su funda y nado despacio hacia alli. Seguro que todos se admirarian de su captura. Seguro que agachaban la cabeza humildes ante aquel que habia cazado la cena mas suculenta.

El ojigris se planto frente al hueco entre las rocas, con el agua mas o menos llegandole a la cintura y lanzo una cuchillada en direccion al pulpo que lo miraba con cuiriosidad desde su escondite. Fue lo ultimo de lo que fue consciente.

Nunca supo que paso exactamente. Sabia que habia lanzado su brazo con un gesto rapido, con el cuchillo por delante para ensartar a la bestia. El cepalopodo se habia desplazado hacia delante. El agua se volvio negra. Y algo chapoteo.

Draco lo vio casi a camara lenta. El pulpo habia saltado con un potente movimiento, y vio aquella cosa abriendo ocho enormes brazos, saliendo del agua con la fuerza de un cañonazo en direccion a su cara.

Theo y Hermione solo escucharon un aterrador grito desgarrado y corrieron a trompicones hacia Draco.

Alli estaba el alto rubio, sacudiendose en el agua, intentando correr a la costa, con un pulpo giganteso agarrado a la cara, baboleandose al ritmo de los movimientos del rubio, y con los ocho tentaculos aferrandose a su craneo con un prieto nudo en su nuca. No sabian si reir o llorar.

Hermione salio disparada y guio a Draco fuera del agua donde lo obligo a arrodillarse, y cogiendo al bicho por la fisura de la cabeza que tienen en la nuca, metio los dedos de una mano por alli mientras con la otra mano se agarro un tentaculo y se puso a tirar.

Theo llego, cogio otros dos tentaculos intentando que el jodido bicho soltara al aullante Draco. Hasta Blaise se apunto a quitarle la cena a Draco de la cara.

No hubiera sido tan horrible si no hubiera sido por el ruido de succion que sono como una serie de pedorretas en cadena que hizo el pulpo cuando se fue soltando de la cara de Draco. Ni cuando el rubio dio una bocanada de aire libre al fin del monstruo que Hermione tenia en la mano y al que habian acuchillado la cabeza. Lo peor fue ver la cara del rubio.

Las ventosas, el vacio y la cara de una persona no son buena combinacion. Draco tenia la cara como el vestido de una bailaora flamenca. Hileras e hileras de puntitos rojos y violaceos le moteaban la cara haciendole parecer un jaguar muy sorprendido y fanatico de la moda.

-por que me mirais todos asi?- exigio saber con furia.

-No...nada nada...-Los otros tres procuraban no reir.

-Pues podriais darme las gracias, he cazado la cena...-mascullo el increible hombre ventosa cruzandose de brazos.

-Mas bien la cena te ha cazado a ti...-rio Blaise divertido.

-El orden de los factores no altera el producto...-Se defendio Draco como pudo.

Todos procuraro buscar algo que hacer. Draco para no pensar en el cromo de colores que se habia convertido su cara y el resto para no reirse de las pintas del rubio.

Vaciaron una de las mochilas (la de Parkinson) y cargaron su contenido repartiendo el peso entre todos. Luego todo el pescado y marisco conseguido lo metieron alli. Era la unica forma que se les ocurrio de mantenerlo fresco. Ademas, de vez en cuando uno se acercaba al agua y empapaba la ya chorreante mochila de tela para asegurar que habia humedad y que su contenido seguia fresquito.

Zabini y Draco cargaron la parihuela de Parkinson y Theo y Hermione el de los cocos, el pescado y el resto de mochilas. La verdad es que no era muy comodo, pero era realmente practico.

Caminando por la sombra de las palmeras pero suficientemente lejos de la linea de tiro de los cocos, se pusieron rumbo norte. O lo mas cercano al norte que habian conseguido localizar con la improvisada brujula que se hacian cada vez que les hacia falta.

Caminaron a buen ritmo durante dos horas antes de hacer un alto de 15 minutos para descansar. Tenian las manos destrozadas.

Blaise se quito la camisa blanca del colegio, la lavo lo mejor que pudo con jabon en la playa y con la ayuda del cuchillo la corto a gruesas tiras. Los cuatro se vendaron las manos en silencio, y despues almohadillaron como pudieron las puntas de las parihuelas para que no les levantara mas amopollas en las manos. Nadie tenia ganas de hablar de como se les habia podido olvidar hacer algo asi. Les dolia horrores a todos las palmas en carne viva, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. La procesion iba por dentro.

Volvieron a ponerse en marcha y otras dos horas despues, aun que el sentido del tiempo lo perdieron mucho antes, vieron que el sol empezaba a caer.

-deberiamos montar aquí el campamento para pasar la noche- La voz cansada de Hermione fue bien recivida. Los tres Slytherins se derrumbaron en la arena hechos polvo tras dejar las camillas en el suelo.

-Vale...como hacemos fuego?- curioseo Zabini repantingado en la arena y quitandose los zapatos como podia usando solo los dedos de los pies como ayuda. Le dolia todo el cuerpo.

-Podriamos usar pedernales para arrancar chispas...pero seria muy lento...-Hermione pensaba en voz alta mientras se masajeaba las manos- La tecnica de los palitos no seria buena idea dado el estado de las palmas...nos hariamos aun ams ampollas...no tenemos pilas que usar con los espartos de metal...Ojala Harry estuviera aquí...-suspiro.

-Claro...como no...-Mascullo Draco furioso de pronto- San Potty sabria como hacer fuego...por que San Potty es capaz de hacer milagros...

-No seas imbecil Malfoy- Hermione se cruzo de brazos a la defensiva- Harry lleva gafas. Con unas lentes y unos rayos de sol se podia prender algo de maleza.

-ya claro, y yo me creo que con un trozo de cristal se puede hacer fuego...

-Solo necesitas unas gafas?- Theo interrumpio la conversacion antes de que se convirtiera en discusion.

-Pues si...y algo de ojarrasca seca...

-Si prometeis que nunca le direis que se las he cogido...-comenzo a susurrar Theo en tono conspiratorio.

-Eres consciente de que si sabe que lo sabemos y que se lo hemos dicho a Granger podria matarnos, no?- Blaise se habia unido al corrillo susurrante.

-Ya lo se...ya lo se...-Theo parecia asustado.

-De que estais hablando?- Inquirio la ojimiel con curiosidad al ver la cara de sadico que se le habia puesto a Malfoy.

-Parkinson usa gafas. Sin ellas no ve tres en una escoba...pero no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Las lleva siempre escondidas en un pliege de la pechera de la tunica. Pero nunca debe saber que te lo hemos dicho...

-Vale...prometido. Nunca sabra que lo se y no se lo dire a nadie- Añadio Hermione en tono solemne. Theo y Blaise asintieron.- que alguien vaya a traerme algo de hojarrasca y ramitas secas y que otro vaya a buscar algo de leña seca o troncos o lo que sea para mantener el fuego encendido por la noche.

De mala gana, Draco fue a buscar hojas secas de palmera y un buen monton de hojarrascaca que fue cargando en la manta. Mientras Theo rebuscaba en las ropas de Parkinson buscando las lentes que no tardo en localizar, Blaise fue a buscar leña. Encontro varios troncos resecos en la arena, y una palmera muerta y medio podrida tumbada que iba rompiendo a trozos como pudo con una piedra enorme.

Mientras Blaise y Draco hacian viajes para traer toda la leña que habian encontrado, Hermione hizo un montoncito muy seco de hojas de palmera y de esa pelusilla que le sale a los cocoteros en el tronco, y con las lentes, iba jugando a alejarlas y acercarlas capturando los rayos de sol hasta convertir el haz de luz reflejado en un unico punto brillante. Theo no perdio detalle de aquello.

Pocos segundos despues, un hilillo de humo fue visible, y la zona se fue carbonizando.

-Nott, sopla con suavidad mientras concentro mas la luz...

Theo obedecio. Fue soplando con cuidado en el punto. El humo iba aumentando. Y de pronto, unas timidas llamas hicieron aparicion. Hermione exclamo feliz mientras añadia mas hojarrasca seca. Pocos minutos despues, tenian una hoguera que llameaba alegremente. La rodearon con piedras grandes que fueron encontrando y pusieron un tronco para que fuera prendiendo.

La ojimiel saco una de las cazuelas y la lleno mas o menos a la mitad de agua de la cantimplora. Y cuando empezo a hervir, con una piedra rompio los caparazones de los cangrejos y los hecho dentro.

Luego, en otra cazuela, puso tambien agua y troceo como pudo el pulpo. Y tambien lo hecho dentro con los mejillones, las lapas y las almejas que Theo habia encontrado. Una sopa de cangrejo y un revuelto de pulpo y moluscos seria una buena cena. Con Cocos de postre.

No fue la mejor cena del mundo, ni la mas sabrosa, pero a todos les supo a gloria tras el esfuerzo del dia.

Tras haber cenado, y aprobechando que aun no habia oscurecido del todo, Hermione fue a una de las palmeras mas bajas, y le corto todas las hojas verdes que pudo, las arrasrto a la arena, y las fue amontonando haciendo una especie de colchon. Cogio una de las mantas y cubrio las hojas. Luego clavo los bambues que Blaise habia preparado y los cubrio con otra de las mantas, que anclo al suelo pillando las puntas con piedras. Era una especie de tienda de campaña.

-Vamos a estar un poco apretados...

-No estaras insinuando que vamos a dormir contigo...no?- le escupio Draco con desden.

-En esta zona refresca bastante cuando anochece, Malfoy. La unica forma de no coger frio al dormir es hacerlo todos juntos. Dandonos calor unos a otros. Solo quedan dos mantas que tendriamos que compartir. Por parejas. Parkinson si sigue sin despertar podemos taparla con el trozo de manta de la segunda parihuela dado que no se despertaria y no le haria falta mas.

Draco se puso tan rojo subitamente que los moteados ematomas que le habia dejado el pulpo tomaron un color negruzco. Parecia un tomate con varicela.

-Pues yo no pienso dormir contigo!

-Pues entonces duermes fuera...-Le solto Blaise con una enorme sonrisa

-Que?

-Que entonces duermes fuera, Draco-Repitio el moreno con parsimonia- Mira, no es que Granger me caiga bien, o que la respete o alguna de esas memeces...y no te me ofendas Leona, no es nada personal...

-Nah, tranquilo...-Hermione se encogio de hombros casi al borde de la risa. El desparpajo de aquel moreno era desconcertante y su humor contagioso. Quisieras o no.

-Pero al menos- Continuo Blaise con su radiante sonrisa ensanchandose- no nos ha llevado al desastre. Parece que sabe lo que se hace, nos ha puesto las cosas faciles y nos esta salvando del ridiculo mas espantoso. Si tengo que elegir a quien tener contento en esta excursion, prefiero que sea ella a que seas tu. Al menos, Granger es util.

Draco se quedo de una pieza. Como un resorte, se giro a mirar a Theo buscando apoyo. Pero Theo estaba muy ocupado comiendose su racion de pulpo con entusiasmo y sorbiendo ruidosamente su taza de caldo de cangrejo.

-A mi no me mires...-solto Theo mascando a dos carrillos- Yo estoy de parte de quien sabe cocinar. Entre salvar mi orgullo y tener el estomago lleno, prefiero lo segundo. El orgullo no se come, Draco... soy demasiado pragmatico como para no ser practico.

Draco boqueo intentando decir algo pero las palabras se negaron a salirle. Tenia las venas del cuello y las de las sienes del tamaño de mangueras de jardin. Lo unico que fue capaz de hacer fue levantarse, irse a zancadas a la tienda de campaña casera, meterse dentro y acurrucandose en un rincon, junto a Parkinson, que ya estaba dentro tapada por la segunda parihuela, gritar como un poseso.

-Haced lo que querais! Pero no quiero levantarme compartiendo manta con una asquerosa sangresucia sabelotodo!

El resto del grupo no dijo nada mas. Estaban demasiado cansados para discutir. Hermione solo abrio a pedradas algunos cocos y machaco con dos piedras algo de la fruta blanca metiendolo en una taza.

-Para que haces eso?- le pregunto Theo una vez saciado.

-para mañana. Hoy no se me ocurrio. El aceite de coco evitara que nos quememos por el sol si nos lo huntamos en la piel, aun que atraera a los mosquitos. Pero mejor unas picaduras que quemaduras solares...

-Pues si la verdad...

Poco a poco se fueron metiendo en la tienda, y acabo apretujada y medio chafada por Theo y Blaise en la diminuta tienda, compartiendo la manta con el primero. La tienda habia sido una buena idea. Lo cierto es que a medida que el sol habia ido desapareciendo habia empezado ha hacer bastante frio. La hoguera les caldeaba los pies.

Lo ultimo que se le paso por la cabeza antes de que el cansancio la hiciera caer por el sopor fue una idea bastante tonta.

-No sabia yo que Blaise roncaba,...

Y poco a poco se hizo el silencio en aquella hermosa playa bañada por la luna. El recuento del primer dia del desafio de las muglelimpiadas habia sido una baja por golpe de coco, un lesionado por ataque de pulpo salvaje, cuatro heridos por transporte de parihuela sin proteccion en las manos y dolor de oidos por los ronquidos de Zabini que resonaban en la tranquila playa como una motosierra que cortara un tronco especialmente problemático. Realmente no habia sido tan malo. Podria haber sido peor.

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: iba ha hacer toda la prueba en un unico capitulo larguisimo, pero lo parto. Esto ha sido la tarde/noche del viernes. Mañana o pasado hago las aventuras tropicales de la pandilla en el sabado y el domingo. Creeis que sobreviviran o que se rendiran y usaran las bengalas?**_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: En la jungla, la negra jungla, dormido esta el leon...

Despertaron con el amanecer. No era tan romantico ni utopico como suena. Basicamente fue que los derperto a todos mas o menos a la vez un fogonazo de luz amplificado por el resplandor que emitia la blanca y nivea arena.

-Joder...apagad la luz...-mascullo Blaise remoloneando y tapandose la cara con la manta, destapando a Draco.

-No, Blaise, es el sol...-murmuro Theo con la boca seca y parpadeando. Se sentia engarrotado y lleno de agujetas.

-Pues hechale un cubo de agua por encima, pero por Merlin...apagalo...

Poco a poco se fueron levantando todos con mayor o menos nivel de remoloneo. Desayunaron los magros restos que habian quedado de la cena anterior, bebieron un poco de agua de coco y agua de las cantimploras, que estaban todas bajo minimos (incluida la de Parkinson) y deshicieron el campamento. Cargaron las cosas que se tenian que llevar en la parihuela, humedecieron el paño que cubria el rostro de Pansy, revisaron su estado y lavaron los platos y las cazuelas en el mar. Se pusieron todos una generosa capa del aceite de coco por todas las partes no cubiertas de tela,.

Pansy tenia bastante mejor cara que el dia anterior, aun que el chichon que tenia en el cogote tenia proporciones epicas. Cargaron con todo, y se pusieron en marcha. A lo lejos, Hermione diviso una pequeña colina.

-Deberiamos llegar a ese monticulo antes de la hora de comer. Y descansar alli en las horas de mas luz. Ademas, si hay una colinita es bastante probable que haya sombra y agua. Es el unico promontorio a la vista...y no creo que nos hayan dejado en una zona que no tenga pozas o rios o algo...

-A mi me da igual...-Bostezo Blaise con cara de sueño- yo lo que quiero es dormir un ratito mas...

En silencio y con mala cara, todos se pusieron en marcha. El dia anterior apenas les habian pesado las Parihuelas. Ese sabado, con las agujetas y el cansancio acumulado, tenian la sensacion de estar cargadas de adoquines y ladrillos.

Caminaron a la sombra de las palmeras lejos de la trayectoria de los cocos durante lo que les parecio a todos una eternidad. Cuando el sol empezaba a caer de lo lindo y sentian como se les derretian las retinas, llegaron al monticulo. Segun los calculos de Hermione respecto a la posicion del sol, debian ser la una y media o las dos.

Se dejaron caer y montaron la tienda de campaña. Cogieron de entrangis las gafas de Pansy e hicieron una pequeña hoguera. La leona habia tenido razon, en una de las zonas mas sombrias de la pequeña colina, habia una charca de aguas verdosas que era la desembocadura de un escualido y triste riachuelo.

-Ni se os ocurra beber de ahi...-grito Hermione cuando las tres serpientes iban de cabeza a abrebarse

-Por que no?- sollozaron los tres.

-Toda agua debe hervirse, puede tener microorganismos que provocan enfermedades. Si quereis beber bebed. Pero luego no me vengais llorando si pillais toxoplasmosis, encefalopatitis o diarreas agudas...

Aquello fue demoledor. Los tres se apartaron del agua como si fueran residuos radiactivos.

Hermione lleno todos los cazos con el agua del riachuelo (a fin de cuentas, agua que corre mejor que agua estancada) y los puso a hervir en la hoguera. Cuando estuvo lista, lleno todos los tazones y platos para que se enfriara antes de beberla y volvio a llenar todos los cazos. Habia que llenar todas las cantimploras.

Mientras ella hacia eso, granger habia pedido a los chicos que cortaran algunas ramas, que agujerearan los cocos por las zonas blandas, y asi podrian llenarlos. Con las ramas habia que hacer tapones. Asi tendrian mas cantimploras, aun que fueran cutres e improvisadas.

A la tercera remesa de agua a hervir, la primera ya se habia enfriado y todos pudieron calmar la sed.

-Habria que buscar algo de comer...-comento Hermione una vez estuvo saciada de agua.

-vale...buscamos en la playa a ver si vemos algunas rocas donde investigar?- Canturreo Zabini extasiado ante la idea de comer algo- A lo mejor otro pulpo se le pega a la cara a Draco...

Aquello arranco risas a todos, menos a Draco y a la inconsciente Pansy. Los Blaise y Theo se fueron a recoger la playa con sus cañas de bambu afiladas a ver si habia suerte. Draco se quedo vigilando el agua y rellenando las cazuelas para purificar toda la que pudieran, ademas de rellenar cantimploras y cocos cuando estaba lo bastante fria. Hermione, por su parte, se fue a revisar la charca y un tramo de riachuelo arriba, a ver si tenia suerte. Y la tuvo.

Habian ranas. Y bastantes. Con un palo grande que encontro, golpeaba el agua y las aturdia, cogiendolas despues con la mano. Ademas encontro y consiguio cazar casi una decena de largartos y lagartijas. Para colmo de suertes, encontro un nido escondido entre los helechos. Habian 5 huevos.

Casi le da un pasmo a la leona cuando se encontro una perezosa serpiente en una rama hechandose una siesta. Pero las proteinas eran proteinas, y se sentia lo bastante hambrienta como para no hacerle redaños a nada. Ademas, ya sabia que cerca del agua era donde encontraria mas animales.

Le arreo un buen golpe a la serpiente con su caña de bambu y la tiro al suelo, despues le piso la cabeza con el tacon del zapato mientras aun estaba aturdida. El sonido que hizo le revolvio las tripas. Pero era carne. Y bastantes raciones. Era un bicho bastante grande.

Cuando todos se volvieron a juntar, descubrieron que Theo y Blaise apenas habian encontrado unos cuantos cangrejos y un puñado generoso de caracolas. Todo eso lo metieron en una cazuela con agua a hervir.

Hermione saco su cuchillo y se puso a pelar las ranas ante la mirada horrorizada de los otros tres.

-Eso es comida?

-Si, las ancas de rana se consideran un manjar...-dijo mientras abria en canal unos cuantos anfibios y destripandolos, hechaba los restos no comestibles a las llamas. Metio todas las ranas en una cazuela a hervir. Luego, en otro cazo, puso los huevos.

Hermione fue recogiendo ramitas. Limpio y destripo los lagartos y las lagartijas y metiendoles el palo en la boca, las clavo en la tierra junto al fuego. Lo bastante cerca para que se torraran, pero no lo bastante para que se quemaran. Y despues hizo exactamente lo mismo con la serpiente.

-Y no pienso comer esa mierda...-mascullo Draco entre arcadas

-Pues yo me como tu racion...-Blaise parecia de pronto de muy buen humor. Theo no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado salivando con los olores de la carne haciendose a fuego lento en la hoguera.

Un rato despues, todos estaban dando buena cuenta del festin mas extraño que ninguno de los presentes hubiera probado.

-Sabe a pollo y pescado al mismo tiempo...-consiguio decir Blaise con la boca llena de rana.

-Yo prefiero no pensar en lo que sabe...-dijo Draco, que se estaba poniendo cada vez mas verde a cada bocado.

-Pues la serpiente esta buena si la mezclas con huevo...-Theo estaba impresionado con la comida.

-Y las lagartijas no estan mal,...saben un poco como salchicas, pero mas suaves...

-Si, y si las mezclas con el caldo de cangrejo aun estan mejor...

-por cierto, de que son los huevos?- pregunto Zabini.

-no preguntes...-mascullo Hermione con la boca llena- Tu come y calla...

Y se tumbaron a dormir la siesta. Se despertaron un par de horas despues, cuando el sol ya no parecia caer a plomo sobre todo el paisaje.

Las cantimploras estaban llenas. Eso eran 5 litros de agua. Y en los cocos debian haber unos 6 litros mas mas o menos. Cargaron los restos de comida como pudieron, para aprobecharlos para luego, y desmontaron todo el equipo para volver a cargarlo en la parihuela. Estaban mas descansado y tranquilos.

Caminaron durante horas, hasta que el sol empezo a caer. No hablaban. Estaban demasiado ocupados todos conteniendo las lagrimas de las ampolladas manos.

Siguieron rumbo al norte, o a lo que creian con firme determinacion que era el norte, hasta que el sol empezo a caer. Entonces se detuvieron, comieron un poco de lo que les quedaba, que era bastante, y se dejaron parte para el desayuno. Ni siquiera se plantearon nada mas. Estaban demasaido cansados. Ni Draco se quejo de que Hermione se metiera en la tienda improvisada, estaba demasiado agotado como apra protestar o quejarse.

Pero las cosas empezaron a ponerse mal el domingo por la mañana, cuando se levantaron y los restos de la cena habian desaparecido.

-Vale...quien ha sido el listo que se ha despertado a media noche y se ha tomado un aperitivo nocturno?- Bramo Zabini furioso, dispuesto a matar a quien hubiera osado a escamotearle el magro desayuno.

-Yo no he comido nada...-Se defendio Theo tan asombrado como los demas.

-Ha desaparecido la comida?- Hermione estaba sobrecogida, nunca habria creido que hubiera nadie tan crapula despues de haber pasado por todo lo que habian pasado juntos.

-Granger! Has sido tu! Confiesa!- aullo Draco furioso. Y sobretodo hambriento.

Antes de que la ojimiel pudiera decir nada, Theo hablo por ella.

-No seas memo, es demasiado Griffindor como para comer a escondidas del resto. Nunca tocaria las raciones comunes.

-Eso. Yo creo que ha sido uno de vosotros dos- Dijo Blaise señalando a Theo y a Draco.

-No seas cabron, Blaise...-Nott se tallo el puente de la nariz con frustracion.

-Joder...pues ha ver que hacemos...-Draco estaba rabioso. Volvia a ponerse rojo del cabreo, y junto a la leve insolacion y los moretones del pulpo que tenia por todo el rostro y el cuello le daban un aspecto rarisimo. Su imponente mirada de acero quedaba eclipsada por lo ridiculo que parecia ahora que parecia el hermano pequeño de los payasos de la tele.

-Chicos...por que no lo dejamos?- Hermmione estaba demasiado cansada y molesta. Le dolian las manos y empezaba a escocerle toda la piel pese al aceite de coco por el exceso de sol- Lo mejor que podriamos hacer es aclarar esto cuando estemos en el punto de encuentro...y mientras buscar algo para desayunar...

Todos refunfuñaron. Comieron lo unico que tenian en abundancia: cocos. A fin de cuenta no habian abusado en ningun momento de la fruta, y no les pasaria nada. Ademas, comida es comida. Se miraron todos con desconfianza. Todos sospechaban de todos. La comida no vuela sola. Recogieron el campamento y cargaron las pariguelas. Y se pusieron rumbo al norte.

Caminaron hasta el medio dia, cuando lo vieron. A lo lejos. Muy a lo lejos...una caseta de brillantes colores. Debia ser el punto de encuentro. Casi gritan de la alegria. Y lo mejor de todo, es que a medio camino, habia un rio. Hicieron un breve alto, bebieron agua, y casi fueron corriendo al trote hasta que llegaron a la desembocadura de aquel rio. No era muy grande, ni muy ancho, pero tenia un pequeño recodo donde el agua llegaba casi a la cintura. A Blaise le falto tiempo para quitarse los pantalones y los restos de la camisa que se habia enrollado a modo de turbante y salir corriendo dando brincos y saltar al agua.

Theo hizo mas o menos lo mismo pero con mas calma. Y en calzoncillos, con la pastilla de jabon en mano, se dio un baño y se lavo bien. Draco tampoco tardo mucho en unirse. A fin de cuentas, el olor a humanidad ya era bastante contundente. Y mas que olor a humanidad empezaba a ser olor a tigre con matices de coco rancio y pescado. Hermione tampoco se preocupo mucho, se quito la ropa quedando en ropa interior y se sento en el borde de la charca con su pastilla de jabon y se empezo a lavar por partes.

Se hizo un silencio extraño mientras la leona se lavaba. Alli estaban las tres serpientes, sobrecalentados por el exceso de sol, en una playa paradisiaca, con un hambre caninca, cansados y con las manos ampolladas, viendo a una chica en ropa interior pasandose una pastilla de jabon por todo el cuerpo. Ademas, solo habian visto a Hermione con el uniforme informe de la escuela, ese que le iba siempre demasiado grande haciendola parecer un saco de patatas coronada por un arbusto de espinos.

Y ahora la veian ahi, delgada, con su estomago plano y sus piernas bien torneadas, con sus nacientes pechos coronando su torso con una estrecha cintura y unas caderas redondeadas.

-Joder con la sabelotodo...-mascullo Blaise que de pronto tenia la boca mas seca que si hubiera lamido arena.

-No es para tanto...sera que no hemos visto a otra hembra en dias...-Draco no sonaba muy firme en su afirmacion. Y menos aun por que era incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Theo no dijo nada, solo hizo un sonido que sono como un graznido estrangulado y se dio la vuelta concentradisimo en enjabonarse el pelo.

Mientras los chicos seguian nadando, Hermione se fue a cotillear por los alrededores a ver si encontraba algo para comer. Volvio al cabo de un rato con la camisa haciendo un saquito, llena de moras y bayas.

-He encontrado unos arbustos y unas zarzas- Canturreo triunfal- No es lo mejor que podriamos encontrar, pero al menos tendremos energia para llegar al punto de encuentro!

-Si bueno,...tenemos agua, tenemos algo que picar...las pasaremos canutas en el ultimo tramo pero al menos acabaremos con esto...

-Piensalo bien, Nott...-Sonrio Hermione- Cuantos equipos crees que llegaran despues de haber commido, limpitos, con olor a jabon y la ropa limpia?

El guiño no paso desapercibido. Los tres Slytherin se apresuraron a coger sus ropas y lavarlas a toda prisa en el estanque. Hermione arrastro a Pansy bajo la tienda, la desnudo, la labo como pudo, le lavo la ropa despues y la puso a secar al sol.

Cuando toda la ropa estuvo limpia y seca, se vistieron, y casi corrieron los ultimos kilometros cargando las parihuelas.

Lo que Mineva Macgonagall vio, despues de dos dias esperando varita en mano en la caseta que era el punto de encuentro, setenta kilometros al norte de donde dejaron a los estudiantes fue mas o menos lo siguiente:

Cuatro estudiantes cargaban con dos camillas hechas a mano con mantas y bambu. En una de ellas, cargaban con un quinto estudiante que parecia inconsciente y tenia la cara tapada con el pañuelo de griffindor. Los cinco tenian la ropa limpia e impecable, y olian a jabon. En otra parihuela rebotaban una mochila que apestaba a pescado, las otras mochilas y un monton de cocos con tapones.

Tambien vio a Theodore Nott y a Hermione Griffindor con la cara y los brazos quemados por el sol, pero no tanto como cabia esperar. Y a Blaise Zabini descamisado con un turbante a lo tuareg que trotraba alegrente gritando a pleno pulmon "somos cojonudos lo hemos conseguido". Lo peor de todo era Draco Malfoy, que iba rojo como un tomate, y con la cara que parecia uno de esos mapas de "une los puntos y averigua que hay dibujado".

Pero la gran sorpresa fue cuando dejaron las parihuelas, y se pusieron a chillar entusiasmados. Y de pronto, casi provocando que a los otros cuatro les diera un infarto, Pansy Parkinson se levanto de la parihuela bostezando.

-ya hemos llegado?- pregunto con pereza.

-Pero que coño...-dijo Draco al borde del colapso cardiaco.

-Bueno...ya que insististeis en llevarme tal y como merezco...-bostezo Pansy al mas puro estilo felino mientras se estiraba.

-Cuanto tiempo llevas despierta...-era la voz de Theo. Sono como las losas de una tumba encajando en el sepulcro.

-Pues desde ayer por la tarde...pero viendo lo que sudabais y lo que os esforzabais casi me parecio mejor opcion no molestaros y permanecer tumbadita...-la voz de Pansy sonaba dulce y melosa. Casi feliz.

-Y la comida que desaparecio...-Esta vez era Blaise. Muy serio, algo fuera de lo normal en el.

-Tenia hambre y tenia ganas de desayunar. Por cierto, no deberiais haber confiado en Granger como cocinera...menudo asco me dio esa bazofia...sabian mucho mejor las raciones de emergencia...

El silencio que siguio fue homicida. Cuatro estudiantes estaban al borde del asesinato y se sujetaban a la cordura con las puntas de los dedos.

Minerva Macgonagall los miraba a todos como quien mira un partido de ping pong. Y decidio intervenir antes de que hubiera un linchamiento.

-A ver que me entere yo...por que iba la señorita Parkinson en una camilla?

-Por que le cayo un coco que la dejo inconsciente...-respondio Draco en modo automatico, con voz monocorde.

-Y la usted prefirio hacerse la herida a colaborar en la prueba?- La mirada de la profesora era un taladro.

-Eh...yo...es que...yo...-Pansy no sabia donde meterse. Y sabia a ciencia cierta que no encontraria apoyo en los cuatro pricopatas furiosos que tenia detras. Tambien sabia que se lo harian pagar. Y muy caro.

-Ademas, se comio a escondidas raciones de emergencia que sabia que le restarian puntos a su equipo?- continuo implacable la trasformista.

-Eh...vera profesora...todo esto tiene una explicacion logica...-Pansy empezo a reir histericamente. Pero se sabia perdida.

-Espero oir esa respuesta nada mas volvamos al colegio. Y creo que sus compañeros tambien...

Tras un incomodo silencio, saco el traslador y todos se trasportaron a la puerta principal de Hogwards. Alli habia un revuelo increible.

Esa noche, tras una copiosa cena, se dieron los resultados.

-Tras un intenso escrutinio de los acontecimientos, pasamos al recuento de puntos. En primer lugar, y con 25 puntos por la prueba de supervivencia, Slytherin. Pese a cierto incidente con una de sus compañeras de grupo, hemos decidio no restar punto por el comportamiento de un solo integrante del equipo. Seguidos por Hufflepuff con 15 puntos. Que realizaron todo el recorrido pero usaron todos algunas raciones de emergencia. Griffindor en tercer lugar, con 10 puntos, que usaron las bengalas de emergencia a 2 kilometros del punto de encuentro y sin haber usado ninguna racion de emergencia despues de que varios miembros del equipo cayeran presas de la fiebre. Y ravenclaw eliminado por error, despues de que la primera noche, la del viernes, la capitana del equipo usara las vengalas de señales para encender una hoguera e iluminar el area por que no veian nada,...

Se oyeron algunas risas. Que se acabaron en seco cuando Snapes se levanto y leyo la pista para la siguiente tarea de las muglelimpiadas.

-Dado que las dos primeras pruebas han sido duras y muy fisicas, la siguiente sera mas relajada y se podra realizar aquí en el castillo, y en habitaciones adecuadas para ello, ademas la realizaran todos los miembros de cada equipo.- Saco un trozo de papel, y se aclaro la garganta- "Las historias largas tienden a enredarse, y nadie acaba recordando la raiz de los problemas. Sereis capaces de intuir el final?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Antes que nada disculparme por el retraso, pero es que se me han ido un par de asignaturas para septiembre y he estado repasando y estudiando. Asi que no os extrañeis mucho si hasta la segunda semana de septiembre no vuelvo a escribir, es que estare liada con examenes y esas cosas...**_

CAPITULO 7: Neverend Story...

Draco permanecia estoico. O todo lo estoico que podia. Todos los demas Slytherin ya habian sucumbido a aquella aberrante tortura emocional. El aun se aferraba con las yemas de los dedos y una brutal determinacion a los restos de su maltrecho orgullo. Se habia estado mordiendo la lengua y los labios para evitar llorar. Se habia estado clavando las uñas de los dedos en el muslo hasta el punto de casi cortarse la circulacion de la pierna...todo con tal de evitar el llanto. Pero era una batalla perdida y lo sabia. Aun asi, procuraria retrasar lo inevitable todo lo que pudiera. Con un poco de suerte, encontraria una forma de salir de aquello con el orgullo intacto. Lo mas frustrante...lo mas degradante...era ver la sonrisa de Granger, que parecia inmune a aquella atroz tortura. Granger, la maldita Granger y su maldita sonrisa. Una sonrisa que le decia al platinado con voz clara y alta "se por lo que estas pasando por mas que lo intentes esconder". Acaso Granger no tenia corazon? Como podia resistirlo? Justo cuando una lagrimilla se le empezo a escapar, Draco se dio por vencido. Era como la caja de los truenos. Una vez abieta...no hay vuelta atrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LUNES:

Tras la odisea del fin de semana, el colegio habia sido un revuelo de historias, anecdotas y peripecias.

-No fue tan terrible...-intento calmar Harry a Hermione- A fin de cuentas nos dieron ropa de nieve, y un hornillo con bombonas de gas suficientes. Y una tienda de campaña termica. Creo que a cada grupo le dieron el equipo necesario para adaptarse al entorno valorando las posibilidades que tenian para encontrar cosas con las que improvisar...

-Por eso a nosotros nos dieron tan poca cosa...-Comprendio la ojimiel- teniamos mucha materia prima en el entorno...

-Ademas para nosotros aun que hacia un frio que pelaba, no fue dificil encontrar comida. Tuvimos suerte y encontramos un barranco, abajo habian varias cabras y ovejas que se habian deseñado, y con el frio que hacia estaban en buen estado. Solo tuvimos que preparar raciones e ir cocinandolas a medida que hacian falta. No fue dificil...lo peor fue cuando hubo tormenta y habia que salir fuera de las tiendas a ir al baño...-Harry se puso colorado- Por eso nos resfriamos y tuvimos fiebre. La primera en caer fue Lavander. Con una podiamos y no fue dificil cargar con ella. Pero luego cayo Ginny y yo tambien me puse enfermo...y asi ya no podiamos continuar...

-Venga Harry...no seas tan duro. Lo hicisteis muy bien...

Los dos amigos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Y a ti que tal te va con las serpientes?

-Pues sorprendentemente bien...-Canturreo Hermione divertida- Incluso me han defendido en un par de ocasiones...

-Eso es dificil de creer...

-Pues creetelo. Hasta parecen personas. Y te lo creas o no, se estan portando mejor los chicos que las chicas...

Los dos leones empezaron a reirse en la enfermeria, y madam Pompfrey no tardo en llegar y sacar de alli a Hermione alegando que interrumpia el merecido descanso de Potter.

La semana se fue desgranando lentamente y el viernes no se hizo esperar demasiado. Cuando acabaron las clases, y con suma pereza dadas las experiencias anteriores, todos los alumnos del colegio, y sobretodo todos los que participarian en las pruebas, se fueron congregando en el salon. Alli los esperaban los profesores, que los guiaron hasta un pasillo de la segunda planta en la que habian cuatro grandes puertas.

-La prubea de este fin de semana es simple.- Comenzo a explicar Dumbledore- Estas salas han sido especialmente adaptadas para que puedan funcionar con tecnologia muggle. Ningun miembro de ningun equipo podra salir de estas salas sin un motivo de fuerza mayor. Dejareis aquí vuestras varitas. Dentro encontrareis todo lo necesario para una convivencia de dos dias y dos noches. Teneis hasta el domingo a la hora de comer para preparar la prueba y dar los resultados. Ganara el equipo cuya aproximacion sea mas exacta.

Aquello levanto murmullos.

-Silencio chicos...-continuo el viejo director- los miembros de cada equipo familiarizados con tecnologias muggles seran los encargados de hacerlas funcionar. En este caso, seran una television, un lector, y una serie de deuvedes...o creo que se llaman asi. Se os ha dado a todos un material visual llamado "serie" y teneis todos los capitulos menos el ultimo. Vuestra meta sera visualizarlos todos, y hacer una prediccion de cual es un posible final para la serie. Ganara aquel equipo cuya prediccion sobre el posible final sea mas acertada.

Hermione abrio la boca y se quedo mirando al viejo director con una expresion desquiciada. Aquello tenia que ser una broma. Y una de muy mal gusto. Pero la cosa no habia terminado.

Fue arrastrada dentro de la sala que le correspondia al equipo Slytherin, y alli habia un enorme televosor de plasma, varios sofas y sillones, una cocina bien surtida y dos dormitorios con dos cuartos de baño completos. Era como una gigantesca habitacion de hotel de lujo.

Pero lo peor con diferencia fue cuando vio que "serie" era. Era un culebron venezolano que se habia hecho muy famoso el verano pasado. Lacrimogeno, hiperemocional, y sin mucha logica. SU madre le habia obligado a verlo con ella. Hermione se palmeo la cara con frustracion. Aquello iba a ser una pesadilla.

Entre los sofas habia una mesilla con papel, tinterios y plumas para tomar notas. Y poco a poco todos los slytherins se fueron colocando en sus posiciones.

-Bueno Sangresucia...acabemos con esto...pon esa dichosa "serie" y terminemos cuanto antes...-gruño Pansy furiosa.

La leona no dijo nada. Encendio la tele y el lector, puso el disco numero uno en la platina, la cerro, apago las luces, se sento en un sillo individual, y le dio al play. El hechizo fue casi instantaneo.

-Parece un pensadero...-susurro Astoria cuando los colores y las formas comenzaron aparecer en la pantalla.

-Vaya...menudos bombones...-comento Blaise cuando las actrices comenzaron a desfilar con sus nombres en los creditos de inicio...

Y cuando la historia comenzo, se hizo un suculento silencio entre las serpientes. Parecian como conmocionados. Al princiopio por que no entendian que sucedia. Luego por que toda aquella historia les parecia absurda y aburrida. Luego sencillamente, cayeron cautivados. Era como una droga. Lo peor de todo, fue ver quien fue el primer afectado. Blaise Zabini, cotilla por naturaleza, habia sucumbido en el primer capitulo.

Hermione conocia aquella serie. Se llamaba "Indomito Corazon de Mujer". Tenia cien capitulos, y aun que era imposible resumirlo de forma simple, una forma de hacerlo era que la protagonista, una tal Rosalinda Eugenia era la propietaria de unas tierras que habian pertenecido a su familia desde hacia generaciones, y que tenia una granja de ganado vacuno.

Su hermano, un tal Victor Jose, queria vender las tierras a una empresa hostelera que queria hacer de aquel lugar un resort de lujo, cosa que arruinaria al pueblo por que querian comprar todas las propiedades de la zona a un precio ridiculo y querian expropiar las tierras y casas de los que no vendieran, por que la empresa en cuestion tenia a muchos politicos y policias en nomina. Pero Rosalinada no queria vender.

Luego estaba Enrique Pascual, que era el ambicioso dueño de la constructora, que conocia a Rosalinda sin saber quien era, y se enamoraba de ella. Y cuando se enteraba de quien era esa misteriosa y bella mujer, intentaba parar la compraventa, pero su padre y su hermano lo hechaban del proyecto por falta de vision de conjunto, y el intentaba avistar a Rosalinda, pero cuando ella se percataba de quien era Enrique no le creia. Y ahi empezaba una relacion de amor odio un poco extraña y bizarra.

Mas a delante el telespectador se enteraba que Rosalinda era hija de una relacion extramatrimonial, y que soilo era Hermana a medias de Victor Jose. Por que la madre de ambos habia tenido un idilio con el parroco del pueblo y se habia quedado embarazada, noticia que Victor Jose habia utilizado para intentar desheredar a Rosalinda. Pero el padre sabia de aquellos cuernos, y se los habia perdonado a su esposa, y habia aceptado a Rosalinda como hija suya. Pero lo que nadie habia sabido es que Rosalinda tenia una hermana gemela, que habian dado por muerta al nacer. Ambar Esther. Una enfermera se habia llevado el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de la bebe, pero la habia conseguido reanimar. Como la enfermera era esteril, y no podia tener hijos, se habia quedado con la pequeña. Ambar Esther habia crecido con un odio visceral hacia su familia por que le habian dicho que la habian abandonado, y se dedicara ha joder a todos los que pueda solo por despecho y por que cree en las mentiras que le ha contado su madre adoptiva.

Victor Jose y Ambar Esther se aliaban en contra de Rosalinda, que se veia sola contra un mundo que queria robarle sus tierras y su herencia. E incluso a Enrique Pascual. Ambar Esther se hacia pasar por Rosalinda para robar el amor del empresario. Incluso lo drogaron para hacerse con una muestra de su esperma. Y Sedando despues a Rosalinda la inseminaban haciendola quedar embarazada. Victor Jose hacia creer a Rosalinda que Enrique la habia violado, y Ambar Esther mandaba una carta a la familia de Enrique Pascual haciendoles creer que el empresario iba a traicionarlos fugandose con Rosalinda y negandose ha hacer la transaccion que los haria millonarios.

Incluso aparecia tambien el parroco padre de Rosalinda, que se habia creido muerto en una riada que anego la carretarea del pueblo pero fue encontrado a varios cientos de kilometros totalmente desfigurado y se habia sometido a una operación de cambio de rostro y era irreconocible.

Hermione conocia bien aquella serie. Era completamente absurda y sin sentido. Segun su criterio logico, no tenia ni pies ni cabeza. El argumento parecia diseñado para pasar directamente al corazon desconectando el cerebro. Tenia tantas lagunas racionales que para la ojimiel era de todo menos entretenida. Para alguien con dos dedos de frente, era imposible perderse en la trama humedecebragas y sensiblera del culebron. Por eso le sorprendio tanto escuchar los sollozos de Zabini, que tenia a Parkinson y a las Greengrass aferradas a el hechas un mar de lagrimas.

-Pobre Rosallinda...-balbuceaba Astoria totalemente cautivada.

-Victor Jose no tiene corazon,...como es capaz de hacerla pasar por ese infierno,...

-Se lo tiene merecido por ser tan confiada y facil de engañar...-le replico Blaise sorbiendose los mocos.

-Como puedes decir eso? Ella solo queria hacer funcionar su granja...-Para sorpresa de todos, este comentario salio de la boca de Crabble, y fue confirmado por enfaticos asentimientos de cabeza de Goyle, que tenia los ojos como dos tomates.

Theodore no participaba en la converssacion. Estaba totalmente enajenado, tomando notas como loco. Habia hecho un folio por cada capitulo, con un resumen del argumento y la trama. Tenia un autentica maraña caoticamente organizada con diagramas y arboles familiares bizarros para no perder un apice de informacion. Se lo habia tomado como cualquier otro trabajo de investigacion.

-Callaros todos! Que me pierdo!- Los regaño Nott.

Pero lo peor era Malfoy. Firmemente sentado con la espalda muy recta y los ojos clavados en la pantalla. Debatiendose en un auntentico infierno interno por mantenerse estoico frente a la oleada masiva e indiscriminada de sensibleria ñoña que lo rodeaba y amenazaba con llevarselo por delante. Hermione no pudo mas que sentir compasion.

La ojimiel miro el contador del DVD. Llevaban casi cuatro horas sin parar. Le dio al pause y las quejas no se hicieron esperar.

-Eh eh! Calma!- les grito la ojimiel- Diez minutos de descanso. Los que tengan que ir al baño que vayan. Haremos una merienda, descansaremos la vista y repasaremos notas.

Las chicas salieron disparadas mientras Theo se masajeaba las manos y los gorilas iban a asaltar la alacena.

-Eh, Malfoy...-le susurro la leona- si yo fuera tu, iria a lavarme la cara con agua fria. Creeme, te desperaja.

-No se de que me hablas...-le espeto el furioso rubio al borde de las lagrimas.

-Mira, solo es un consejo. A mi ni me va ni me viene...pero si pretendes seguir con tu fachada, mas vale que te prepares. Esto no ha sido nada comparado con lo que se va a venir a partir de ahora. Asi que si aceptas un consejo, ve a refrescarte, que falta te va ha hacer...

Draco no dijo nada. Solo asintio con la cabeza en un mudo gesto de agradecimiento y salio disparado al baño para mojarse la cara. Salio con el rostro humedo y el pelo empapado en agua fria y peinado con los dedos hacia atrás. Hermione no pudo mas que sonreir. Parecia casi humano.

La cosa comenzo a ponerse tensa cuando empezo ha hacer tarde, y cuando ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, esa tension se convirtio en algo similar a una bomba termonuclear emocional. Algunos querian irse a dormir, otros estaban dormidos en sus asientos (Crabble y Goyle) y otros querian seguir viendo la serie por que no podian concebir dormir y dejarlo como lo habian dejado. Estaba en lo mas interesante. Hermione habia intentado explicarles que en ese tipo de series siempre, absolutamente siempre lo dejan "en lo mas interesante". De ahi que sean tan adictivas. Pero la coalizion Parkinson-Greengrass estaba en plena fase del sindrome de abtinencia televisiva y no atenia a razones.

Zabini por su parte se habia montado su propio culebron y estaba imaginando posibles desarrollos de la trama, y Hermione tenia que admitir que ningun final posible de la serie seria tan impactante como los desvarios de Blaise. Theodore estaba agotado, y Draco queria morirse alli mismo. Se sentia como el ultimo hombre cuerdo de los representantes de Slytherin. Y en contra de todas sus creencias, y de lo que le dictaba su sentido del honor, se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y ponerse de parte de Hermione Jane Granger. Era eso o ceder a las exigencias de las chicas y sucumbir a otras tres horas de tortura emocional. Y sus destrozados nervios no lo soportarian.

-venga, la peloarbusto tiene razon. Debemos irnos a dormir, y mañana ya descansados seguimos con esta mierda...

la discusion no se hizo esperar. Y tuvieron que recurrir a despertar a Crabble y Goyle para que se llevaran a las chicas a la cama aun que tuvieran que amordazarlas y atarlas en el proceso. Lo unico bueno es que nadie mas que Granger sabia usar el dichoso mando y el apararato ese de discos brillantes agujereados, si no habrian tenido un motin.

Theodore soño con lineas argumentales y enredosas tramas de contenido. Las chicas de slytherin con romances imposibles y amores que triunfan contra viento y marea. Crabble y Goyle no soñaron con nada, estaban demasiado cansados. Zabini soño con ser el protagonista indiscutible de su propio culebron. Draco tuvo pesadillas con chicas que lo perseguian llorando a moco tendido gritando que era el padre de sus hijos y con Dumbledore diciendole que era Lucius, qu ehabia tenido un accidente que lo habia desfigurado y que le habian cambiado el rostro...Se desperto sudado como un pollo y chillando como un maniaco.

El sabado continuo mas o menos como la tarde del viernes. Solo que con mas lagrimas, mas mocos, mas gritos, y mas aspavientos emocionados cuando la trama comenzo a hacerse imposiblemente enrevesada y compleja.

Antes de la cena del sabado, ya se habian tragado los 99 capitulos, y el apocalipsis comenzo. Todos tenian sus propias ideas de como acabaria la serie. Y no se ponian de acuerdo.

-Yo digo que Enrique Pascual y Rosalinad se fugaran juntos con Pablo Eduardo, el bebe de ambos.- Pansy defendia su teoria contra toda logica posible.

-No puede ser...entonces que harian con las tierras? La constructora se haria con la propiedad y lo perderian todo!

-Si! Ademas si Rosalinda desaparece Victor Jose podria robarle la herencia. Y Ambar Esther podria modificar los papeles para robarle la custodia del bebe falseando las pruebas de ADN, en caso de gemelas es muy dificil demostrar la maternidad!- Daphne grito para hacerse oir por encima de la discusion.

-Esto no tiene sentido...-Theo repasaba sus papeles una y otra vez- la trama es ciclica...no puede ser que hayan tantos conflictos sin resolver en un unico episodio final...no da tiempo fisico a resolverlo todo...

-Si tu supieras...-se rio Hermione. Se dio demasiado tarde cuenta de su error.

-Granger...hay algo que sepas tu que quieras compartir con el resto del equipo...?- la melosa voz de Astoria hizo que hermione girara la cabeza. Todas las serpientes la taladraban con la mirada.

-Eh...no...claro que no...

-Estas segura?- insistio la pequeña rubia.

-Bueno...es que se que os estais complicando demasiado...

No pudo acabar la frase. La temperatura en la sala descendio diez grados.

-Tu! TU SABES COMO ACABA!- le grito Zabini señalando acusador con un dedo.

-Claro que se como acaba! Vi este dichoso culebron el verano pasado con mi madre!

-Y nos has tenido toda la tarde discutiendo cuando tu podrias haberlo arreglado!

-Es que no me parece justo decirlo yo!

-Que no te parece justo?- esta vez era Draco, imponiendose ante la furia generalizada qe parecia haberse confabulado contra Granger- Eres miembro de este equipo, tu misma quisiste serlo, te ofreciste voluntaria! Cuando nos mandan hacer un trabajo de un libro que por casualidad ya nos hemos leido no decimos "jo, que injusto". Decimos "joder que suerte he tenido". Si hubieras estado con los griffindor ya les habrias dado la respuesta ganadora!

-Eso no es cierto!- Se defendio Hermione. Pero sabia que mentia. Si hubiera estado con los leones ya habria dicho como acababa. El violento rubor que la cubrio la delato.

-Ja!- La acuso Parkinson- Mentirosa! Nos estabas bombardeando para que perdieramos! Tenias la respuesta y no nos la querias dar!

-No es qu eno quisiera, es que queria ver que tal lo haciais solos. Es una prueba que podriais resolver sin mi ayuda o sin mi intervencion. Crei qe seria lo mejor para el equipo, que os subiria la moral...

Apelar a su orgullo parecio hacer efecto. Se miraron unos a otros con cierta superioridad. Lo cierto es que si les iria bien una inyeccion de moral, haciendo algo sin que la sabelotodo les marcara el camino. Pero la tentacion de ganar...la tentacion de coger el camino mas corto...a tomar por saco. Eran Slytherins. Harian lo que tuvieran que hacer. Ademas, la curiosidad podia con ellos. No era por la prueba, ni por las malditas mugglelimpiadas. Era simple y pura curiosidad. TENIAN que saber que pasaba con Rosalinda.

-TU...VAS A DECIRME COMO ACABA LA SERIE- le espeto Zabini rezumando determinacion homicida- Y ME LO VAS A DECIR AHORA.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El domingo por la tarde, a la hora de comer, todos los grupos saliron de las habitaciones de audiovisuales. Y entregaron sus resultados. Los jueces las estudiaron y evaluaron. Y dieron su veredicto.

-Slytjerin 10 puntos. Son los unicos que han acertado casi a cien por cien el resultado del capitulo final. Ravenclaw 8 puntos. Han estado muy cerca. Hufflepuff y Griffindor 5 puntos. Han acertado algunas cosillas pero no en lo principal...

Dumbledore accedio a que los integrantes de todos los grupos vieran en comun el ultimo episodio de Indomable Corazon de Mujer.

-Vaya...quien hubiera dicho que Rosalinda y Enrique Pascual idearian una trama para provocar un incendio en las tierras de la familia y figir su propia muerte tras cobrar la indemnizacion del seguro y se fugarian con el bebe de ambos...dejando a Victor Jose y Ambar Esther con todas las pruebas acusandoles a ellos de la desgracia...y acabarian con los de la constructora mandandolos a la bancarrota por hacer publicos los trapicheos ilegales con los que adquirian los terrenos...-comento extasiada Lavander...

-Si...quien lo hubiera dicho...-siseo orgullosa Astoria mirando de reojo a la acobardada Hermione.

-Mira el lado bueno, Granger...-le susurro con una sonrisa ladeada Draco-somos un equipo, no? Esto es lo que se llama trabajo en equipo...

-Amenazarme con destriparme es trabajo en equipo?

-Es mas bien aplicación de incentivos según intereses.

-Yo lo llamo mas bien extorsion pura y dura...-mascullo Granger irritada.

-Detalles...detalles...- El perezoso aspaviento con el que el rubio resto importancia a la conversacion exaspero a Hermione, que tuvo que contenerse para no abofetearlo alli mismo.

Esa misma noche, Snapes leyo la pista para la siguiente prubea.

- "en combate, la estrategia es tan importante como la disciplica. Las armas solo son herramientas en manos de soldados, y ningun arma es tan poderosa como la voluntad de aquel quien la empuña"


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO OCHO: armado y peligroso.

Draco rodo por el suelo y repto el tramo que le quedaba hasta la siguiente barricada. Sobre su cabeza docenas de haces luminosos azules, blancos y rojos surcaban el aire zumbando a toda velocidad, dejando a su paso un sonido siseante. Pero el no oia nada. Ni los gritos, ni el estruendo de las armas, ni los golpes secos de los cuerpos al caer al suelo. El solo oia los latidos desbocados de su corazon disparado por una cantidad insana de adrenalina que lo mantenia en pie pese al intenso dolor que sentia en la cadera.

Con una sonrida demente, se levanto y abrio fuego como un loco contra el enemigo mientras aullaba su grito de guerra como un loco poseido.

-MORID CABRONES!

Tenia recuerdos borrosos de como habia comenzado todo. Cuando los profesores los habian guiado hacia un pabellon especialmente montado en los terrenos del castillo. Y cada profesor habia cogido a un equipo y los habia llevado a un vestuario. Alli habian encontrado unos maniquies con una extraña armadura.

-Esto es un juego muggle llamado Laser Tag. Aun que ligeramente modificado con magia para evitar que hagais trampas. Cada una de estas armaduras no es para protegeros, si no para registrar si habeis sufrido alguna herida. La señorita Granger os instruira en el uso de las armas laser. Las reglas son las siguientes: luchareis un todos contra todos, solo usareis para agredir a los contrincantes el arma reglamentaria, con municion infinita. Si sois alcanzados por un laser rival, la armadura os dara una descarga electrica proporcional a la herida que habriais sufrido. Y os dolera. Si la herida deberia haberos incapacitado una extremidad, la descarga os hara imposible mover esa extremidad. Y tendreis que seguir con esa limitacion. Si la descarga debiera ser letal, os dejara inconsciente y las luces de la armadura, que tienen un codico de colores, se apagaran. Y un minuto o dos despues, aparecera un profesor que retirara al herido del campo de batalla, quedando asi descalificado. El codigo de colores es el siguiente: Verde para los que estais ilesos. Amarillo para los heridos leves. Naranja claro para los heridos moderados o que han perdido el uso de algun miembro, naranja brillante y oscuro para los heridos graves que han perdido el uso de mas de un miembro, rojo para los heridos muy graves o criticos que de forma natural moririan a los pocos minutos, y negro, o desconexion del panel luminoso, es que deberiais estar muertos. Las armas de cada equipo lanzan los haces luminosos de energia de distintos colores para los distintos equipos, pero eso ya lo descubrireis por vosotros mismos. El objetivo es simple: destruir al enemigo. El equipo que al menos tenga un unico miembro superviviente, sera el ganador.

Draco solo recordaba que todos se habian quejado. Que Crabbe y Goyle habian tenido problemas al ponerse una especie de traje integral de neopreno negro que iba debajo de la armadura y que Zabini al ponersela habia dicho que le quedaba genial y que no entendia por que no podia ir asi de divino a la prueba, que la armadura de encima era horrible y antiestetica. Minutos mas tarde Theo se tapaba las orejas para evitar oir a Zabini alardear de los favorecedores que eran ciertos abultamientos que aquella prenda tan ajustada resaltaba en su anatomia.

Recordaba tambien lo que Granger habia estado diciendo sobre el arma: Disparo simple, y despues de 20 descargas, amartillar, cargar y listo para volver a disparar. Boton para disparar en rafaga o como ella habia dicho, "en metralleta", y boton para disparo en blaster. No habia sabido que era eso, pero le sorprendio ver veinte disparos comprimidos en un unico disparo enorme, una gigantesca bola de energia que salia a toda velocidad. Granger habia dicho que eso imitaba una "granada", aun que Draco no comprendia como una fruta tropical pudiera ser tan destructiva. Tambien recordaba lo que Granger habia explicado: tras un disparo en modo Blaster, el arma necesitaba unos minutos para recargarse, asi que no debian usarla a no ser que estuvieran cubiertos.

Luego no recordaba nada. Nada mas salir al campo de batalla los griffindor los habian emboscado y la pequeña Astoria habia recibido un disparo en la cabeza que habia puesto negros todos sus indicadores luminosos. A Theo le habian alcanzado en el hombro derecho y Granger se le habia tirado encima y habian rodado juntos por el suelo hasta parapetarse detras de un muro caido. No fue una forma muy optimista.

Pero la adrenalina hizo su trabajo en ese preciso momento. Se le disparo, con una potencia similar a la de cien cañonazos. Solo podia escuchar el pulso de su sangre martilleandole en las orejas y su vision se tiño con un velo rojo. Draco sintio como su sentido comun se ponia en OFF mientras sus ansias homicidas se amotinaban, amordazaban a la logica y la razon y tomaba el control de su cuerpo. Sencillamente, despues de eso, solo recordaba haber estado disparando como un poseso y chillar a los slytherin que o mascraban a los leones o el mismo los ejecutaba.

Los slytherins supervivientes a la masacre de aquella emboscada en la que habian caido como una caterba de novatos se alzaron e hicieron retroceder al enemigo, y huyeron de alli para reorganizarse.

El recuento de daños fue deprimente: Astoria en negro en la salida de los vestuarios, Crabble con los paneles luminosos de su pecho en naranja claro, Theo con el brazo izquierdo inutilizado, Blaise con un ataque de histeria, Goyle mirando a todos lados con una crisis paranoica, Pansy y Daphne gritando como locas por que se habian roto varias uñas y Granger que no paraba de reir, con su salvaje melena llena de hojarrasca seca como una grotesca parodia de los trajes de camuflaje.

-Deberiamos escondernos...-empezo a decir Theo que se masajeaba el brazo derecho que tenia inutilizado en un inutil intento de reactivar la circulacion- Hasta que todos los demas se hayan masacrado un poco unos a otros, e ir de caceria en guerrillas montando asaltos relampago para eliminar a los supervivientes de la escaramuza inicial.

-Eso seria estupido. Si nos quedamos quietos seremos vulnerables- canturreo Blaise con los ojos brillantes y temblando de pura emocion, se sentia en su salsa- Deberiamos estar en constante movimiento, en silencio, moviendonos en espiral cada vez mas abierta y limpiando las zonas cada vez que nos encontremos con comandos enemigos...

-No creeis que os estais tomando todo esto demasiado en serio?- consiguio articular Hermione cuando pudo dejar de reir- Solo es un juego...- supo que se habia equivocado cuando todas las cabezas se giraron para mirarla en un incomodisimo silencio.

-Solo un juego?- Draco se levanto lentamente del suelo y se acerco a Hermione, quedandose a un palmo de ella. Los ojos glaciarres del rubio se le clavaron en las pupilas miel como dos taladros de hielo.- Solo un juego? Para los slytherin, nada es solo un juego. No participamos para divertirnos, participamos para ganar. Para demostrar que somos mejores, para ponernos a prueba dia a dia y superarnos a nosotros mismos. Nosotros no jugamos, nosotros derrotamos a los contrincantes.

-Pero yo no soy una sly...-comenzo a decir antes de que Draco la cortara en seco.

-Me da igual lo que seas! Pero si estas aquí, y estas ahora, me importa una mierda que seas una asquerosa sangresucia. En este momento, eres una slytherin! Estas con nosotros, y si no nos vas a ayudar a ganar, mas te vale que te peges un tiro tu misma por que como estorbes al resto te juro que yo mismo te dejo inconsciente con esta arma. Tu elegiste estar aquí. Asi que atente a las consecuencias y asume tu posicion. Puede que seas una jodida leona con complejo de heroe, pero mientras esto dure, estas con las serpientes. Y si no vas a dejar alto el pabellon de los colores que tu misma has elegido defender, mas te vale quitarte del medio.

Hermione abrio la boca y la cerro. Era mejor no decir nada. Habia visto ese brillo desbocado en los ojos de Malfoy. Y no era el rubio quien hablaba. Hablaba la adrenalina. Hablaba el juego. Habia visto ese efecto cientos de veces, cuando en verano iba a jugar al paintball con su familia. Cuando te ponias el uniforme y cogias el arma cargada de bolitas de pintura, dejabas de ser familia, amigos, estudiantes o adultos...las armas y el uniforme tomaban el control. Te convertias en un soldado. En un superviviente. No importaba la edad, estatus social o jerarquia familiar. El unico pensamiento coherente era el de victoria. A fin de cuentas, podias permitirtelo. Era un juego, era imposible hacer daño real. No habian consecuencias graves salvo magulladuras en el orgullo.

La castaña solo suspiro, asintio, se bajo el visor de su casco para protegerse los ojos de las chispas y amartillo su arma.

-Esta bien...como querais.

La siguiente hora y media, fue sencillamente un infierno. Hermione creia que los slytherin se habian vuelto locos. Pero cuando se cruzo con Luna y los otros ravenclaws casi le da un pasmo. Las aguilas, siempre intelectuales, estaban fuera de si. Parecian bersekers de la era tecnologica, con los ojos desorbitados y sonrisas alocadas. Descargando a cada disparo de sus armas toda su rabia, frustracion...todas las burlas que les habian hecho, todas las humillaciones y todos los insultos...cada vez que apretaban el gatillo se cobraban la venganza por una afrenta largamente enterrada en sus almas. Pansy y Daphne cayeron en esa refriega por no parapetarse a tiempo. Aun que fueron las dos unicas bajas del lado de Slytherin. Los ravenclaws habian ido en piña al ataque, y habian descuidado su retaguardia. Mientras Crabble, Goyle, Draco y Hermione los retenian como podian, Theo y Blaise los habian rodeado y atacado por la espalda. Solo quedaban en juego las serpientes, los tejones y los leones.

Siguieron la estrategia de moverse en espiral cada vez mas abierta, con siguilo y en silencio. Y se detenian en pequeñas escaramuzas. Los Hufflepuffs habian decidido separarse por parejas y hacer guerrillas por separado, asi nunca se sabia si los habias liquidado a todos o aun quedaban combatientes por ahi sueltos. Fueron una pesadilla. Uno de esos Hufflepuffs le disparo a Draco y le dio en la cadera, haciendo que sus paneles luminosos se pusieran en un amarillo intenso. Podia mover la pierna, pero cada paso era una tortura.

-Joder!- Grito el rubio frustrado.

-No te preocupes, no sera para tanto...-comenzo la ojimiel

-Va a retrasarnos mucho...y seremos un blanco facil- Blaise estaba apuntando con su arma a Draco- seria un acto de clemencia acabar con sus sufrimientos.

Hermione le solto un pescozon en la nuca a Blaise tan fuerte que casi le salta los ojos de las orbitas.

-No seas gilipollas! Nott, Crabble, Goyle y tu podeis iros a vuestro ritmo, yo me quedo con Malfoy y os seguiremos un poco mas atrás. Asi vosotros abriis el camino y nosotros os cubrimos las espaldas para evitaros ataques por la retaguardia...

-Es una buena idea...pero si os eliminan como lo sabremos?- Theo se meso la barbilla, era una buena idea.

-Hare un disparo blaster al cielo. Sera la señal de que estamos en apuros- Granger se cruzo de brazos y los miro desafiante. Ella nunca abandonaba a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera Malfoy.

Dos minutos mas tarde, Draco jadeaba en el suelo intentando superponerse al dolor de la cadera. Estaban solos.

-Deberias irte...

-No digas memeces Malfoy. Se supone que somos un equipo.

-Pero el objetivo es ganar...

-El objetivo no solo es ganar. Pero tu no eres capaz de verlo. Ademas, es mas facil ganar cuantos mas miembros de un equipo sobreviven...

-Pero...

-Malfoy, cuando juegas al ajedrez, a veces se deben sacrificar algunos peones. Pero solo cuando es necesario. Sacrificarlos por orgullo o por estupidez solo te hace perder fichas que luego podrias necesitar. Ademas, si el resto del equipo falla, por heridos que estemos, sera cosa nuestra ganar la partida...por que seremos los unicos que quedan. Lo comprendes?

Draco no dijo nada, solo asintio con la cabeza. Miraba a Hermione con una intensidad febril que la ponia incomoda. De pronto Draco abrio la baca, se hecho hacia delante y se lanzo contra las piernas de Granger derribandola mientras un haz de luz rojo surcaba el aire justo donde debiera de haber estado su cabeza.

-Lo siento Herms...falle el tiro...-Canturreo Ron triunfal mientras salia de la maleza- ahora apartate de ese gilipollas mientras lo coso a tiros...luego se buena chica y deja que te elimine sin oponer resitencia y acabemos con esto...

La ojimiel no podia hablar. Tenia a Draco encima pero alargo la mano mientras cogia su arma. La tenia en modo Blaster.

Lavander salio de entre la maleza segundos despues mientras Ron se relamia sin terminar de decidirse a donde queria disparle a Draco primero.

-yo me pido a Hermione!- Canturreo la morena mientras sacaba su arma. Hermione vio que tenia los indicadores de su panel pectoral en rojo- Yo me pido matar a Hermione.- Y vio como Ron asentia.

La ojimiel no se lo penso mas. Una cosa es que los eliminaran. Otra que ganaran. Pero una muy distinta que disfrutaran tanto de aquella carniceria. De Lavander se lo habria esperado, a fin de cuentas rozaba el retraso mental grave. Pero de Ron...que Ron estuviera dispuesto a disfrutar tanto de humillarla asi...aquello no se lo perdonaria.

Abrazo a Draco con un brazo y rodo por el suelo situandose encima del herido rubio, dejando asi libre el brazo que tenia armado, alzo la mano y sin apuntar siquiera, disparo a ciegas. No era muy complicado, aquellos dos leones estaban a menos de tres metros.

La enorme bola de energia salio despedida y golpeo a Ron en el pecho poniendolo fuera de combate automaticamente. La onda expansiva hizo el resto, y despacho a Lavander . Hermione protegia a Draco con su cuerpo y eso lo salvo. Los paneles de Hermione se pusieron en rojo claro. No tenia heridas graves, pero tenia todo el cuerpo dolorido.

-has matado a tus amigos...-se sorprendio Draco.

-eran de un equipo rival, Malfoy...-se excuso ella como pudo.

Ella se levanto y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie. Pasandose el brazo del alto rubio por los hombros, caminaron lentamente apartandose del camino. Era pesado, duro y dificil caminar asi, pero era lo unico que podian hacer. Seguir avanzando.

Hasta que se encontraron de bruces con una batalla campal. Todos los supervivientes de todos los equipos se estaban peleando en un claro, con varias ruinas en medio del campo de batalla.

Los slytherin estaban en problemas, pero eso no era nada comparado con los problemas que ellos causaban. Se escondieron tras unas rocas y comenzaron ha hacer el papel de francotiradores, ayudando como podian desde lejos.

En varias ocasiones encontraron su localizacion y estuvieron en problemas, y mas cuando Hermione protegio a Draco de Dean Thomas, que los sorprendio por la espalda y sus indicadores pectorales se pusieron de un rojo muy muy oscuro. La castaña cayo al suelo sin poder moverse apenas. Le costaba hasta respirar. Alguien habia lanzado una piedra. O quizas fuera un cascote que habia salido despedido por una descarga, pero aquel canto rodado le golpeo a Draco en la frente partiendole una ceja. No era una herida grave, pero si escandalosa. La sangre comenzo a chorrearle por la cara de manera preocupante.

Draco no se lo penso, y movido por algun instinto que ni sabia que tenia, la cogio en brazos y cojeando por el intenso dolor de su cadera, lejos de la batalla.

-No seas memo Malfoy, mira mis luces, dentro de poco estare inconsciente...ve ha proporcionar fuego de cobertura...

-Tu dijiste que nos e abandona a nadie...

-Pero este no es el caso! Mira mi panel! Yo ya estoy muerta!

-No se esta muerto mientras aun se respira, mientras el corazon aun late, mientras aun se tiene una bocanada de aliento...-Draco la miraba a los ojos. Hermione no lo comprendia. El rubio estaba a un palmo de su cara, respirando pesadamente, con la fuerza de una locomotora, con los ojos abiertos como platos y las pupilas dilatadas. Debia ser tanta adrenalina. Con los ojos desorbitados enmarcados por el rojo velo de la sangre que le caia desde la herida de la frente.

Iba a replicarle. Abrio la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo. Draco se la habia cerrado con sus labios. Nunca supo como paso. Pero de pronto aquel slytherin estaba abrazado a ella besandola con la desesperacion de los que van a morir. Y ella que solo queria separarlo de un empujon se dio cuenta de que lo estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, contagiada por aquella locura. Enredando los dedos en aquellos cabellos platinados que siempre la habian fascinado de alguna manera que no podia describir.

Aquellos labios le habian provocado una descarga que le habia subido por la espina dorsal. No dolorosa como la de los laseres, si no excitante, como algo prohibido. Y lo labios de Draco que la devoraban como si quisiera beberse su alma sabian a sudor, sangre, y una desesperacion sin nombre que ninguno podia comprender.

Pero tal y como habia empezado termino. De pronto todas las luces se encendieron, y la aburrida voz de Snapes sono por megafonia.

-Todos los jugadores del equipo ganador que hayan sobrevivido diriganse a los vestuarios...

Los gritos de Blaise se oian en la distancia, y los jadeos y quejas de Crabble tambien.

Draco y Hermione se separaron y el rubio retrocedio varios metros con cara de panico. Nadie dijo nada. Theo, Blaise y Crabble aparecieron y los ayudaron a volver al vestuario. Los slytherin habian ganado.

Varias horas despues, en el comedor, mientras todos tomaban la cena y se anunciaban los resultados de la prueba, hermione se vio acorralada entre dos frentes.

-Por que lo hiciste!- Le gritaba Ron furioso.

-Por que no tenia por que dejarte ganar...

-Pero si me hubieras dejado quitaros del medio a ti y al huron botador ahora habriamos ganado nosotros!

-pero no tenia por que dejaros ganar, Ron.- Decia laconicamente Hermione. Si Ron no era capaz de comprender algo tan simple, no merecia que se lo explicara.

-Ah, claro, por que prefieres que gane slytherin verdad?

-No Ron. No es por que sean Slytherin. Es por que es mi equipo. Y no voy a torpedearlos a traicion por que tu seas incapaz de ganar una sola prueba por ti mismo. Al menos ellos se esfuerzan y no esperan que les den hecho el trabajo.

Aquello fue un detonante terrible. Ron se puso a gritar y se largo de alli a grandes zancadas.

-Creo que te has pasado Herms...-intento conciliar Harry.

-Tu no estuviste alli...ni viste como iba a dejar que Lavander me matara...ni como pretendia rematar a heridos humillandonos y recreandose en su victoria...

-ya sabes como es Ron...

-Si, Harry...lo se. Y por eso mismo no voy a dejarlo ganar por las buenas. Si lo merece, le dare la victoria. Si no, que se joda. Es asi de simple. No voy a dejarme ganar para que su ego siga intacto.

El azabache la miro sorprendido. Siempre habian pensado ese tipo de cosas, pero nunca las habian dicho en voz alta. No hasta ahora. No sabia lo que estaba pasando pero era preocupante.

La ojimiel se levanto y se dispuro a marcharse cuando en la puerta del comedor una mano la agarro del brazo y tiro de ella. Al girarse vio a Malfoy mirandola incomodo. El abrio la boca para decir algo pero ella lo corto en seco con una voz estridente, furiosa y aguda.

-Tranquilo, ya se lo que vas a decir. En el pabellon no paso nada. No hay nada que contar, lo vioy a olvidar y nunca nadie lo sabra. Nadie escuchara nada de lo que paso por que no paso nada. Lo pillo. Entendido? Asi que hazte un favor a ti mismo y de paso hazmelo a mi y olvidalo tu tambien.

De un tiron se solto y dejo a Draco aun mas confuso en la puerta del gran comedor, con la boca abierta dado que no habia tenido ni tiempo de cerrarla.

Mientras, de fondo, la voz de Snapes daba la pista para la siguiente prueba.

- "recivimos en medida que damos, es de buenos hermanos ayudar a los mas necesitados, por que a fin de cuentas, en algun momento, nosotros podriamos estar en su lugar"


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8: Cronicos y agudos.

Nadie, jamas, nunca, bajo ningun concepto podria decir en ninguna circunstancia que Blaise Zabini era timido, cohibido, o que se sorprendiera con facilidad. Se podria decir que la anatomia y sus facetas mas recreativas era su asignatura favorita. Y se conocia al dedillo todos los extras, juguetes y complementos externos del mundo magico que se podian usar para hacerla aun mas recreativa. Sabia de hierbas, pociones, unguentos y no era ni manco ni racano a la hora de usarlos. Pero el uso que vio darle a un tubo de lubricante aquella mañana de sabado seria algo que tardaria años en quitarse de la cabeza. Sabia, a ciencia cierta...que esa imagen lo perseguiria mientras viviera, y que lo acosaria en las horas mas oscuras de la noche mientras un escalofrio le recorriera la espalda y no hubiera nadie para despertarle. Y todo por culpa del maldito Malfoy que no habia tenido la boca cerrada y del viejo chocho de Dumbledore que le parecia que aquella tortura psicologica era algo divertido.

La semana tras el combate en laser tag fue bien. Tranquila y relajada. Aun que nadie sabia por que el rubio principe de las serpientes estaba tan ausente, distante y nervioso. Saltaba a la minima. Y Blaise se lo tomo como una invitacion para crisparle los nervios a ver cuando saltaba. Tocarle los cojones a Draco era el deporte de riesgo predilecto de Blaise. Ademas, eso siempre daba pie a hacer porras y apuestas para ver cuando el platinado de ojos grises le giraba la cara al moreno o le saltaba algun diente de un guantazo cuando no aguantara mas las tonterias de su compañero. El Slytherin que se aburre es por que quiere.

El viernes, los profesores no dijeron nada, y el sabado por la mañana, juntaron a todos los alumnos de los equipos y se realizo un sorteo entre capitanes. Cuatro papelitos doblados dentro de un sombrero. Los griffindor sacaron uno en el que habia una P enorme escrita. Los ravenclaws una NN. Los hufflepuffs, una O y una T. Los Slytherins sacaron una G.

-Esta bien chicos...-canturreo alegremente Dumbledore- la prueba a la que os enfrentareis es la del voluntariado. Ireis a hospitales y centros de salud muggles y hareis el trabajo de voluntarios que os digan las enfermeras y las auxiliares del lugar. Hareis lo que se os diga. Sin quejas, ni escusas...cada trabajo que hagais os dara puntos. Por duro, desagradable o sucio que sea. Los Griffindor habeis sacado la P, osea que os ireis a una Planta hospitalaria. Ireis cambiando de especialidad. Los Ravenclaws ireis a un seccion de NeoNatos, e ireis a la seccion de paritorios. Los Hufflepuffs os encargareis de la seccion de Odontologia y Traumatologia, según el volumen de trabajo que haya en cada planta. Los slytherins os encargareis de la seccion de Geriatria. No teneis por que saber nada, solo tendreis que hacer lo que se os diga, como se os diga. Es tan simple como eso. Se os puntuara según los informes y reportes que recivamos de vuestros supervisores.

Hermione se hundio deprimida. Sabia que no iba a ser tan facil.

-No sera para tanto...darles papillas a unos viejos y sacarlos a pasear en sillas de ruedas no sera tan dificil...-Dijo Daphne con arrogancia. La leona no pudo contener una risita- Y a ti que te pasa, pelo arbusto?

-Nada nada...-comento Hermione limpiandose unos lagrimones de reirse- que esto va a ser genial...

Una vez en el geriatrico, lo primero fueron los vestuarios. Les dieron unos pijamas de algodón blanco, les obligaron a dejar anillos, pulseras y los zapatos en las taquillas y les dieron unos zuecos de goma. Luego tuvieron que lavarse las manos, ponerse guantes y recogerse el pelo con unos gorros horribles. Despues de eso, tres supervisoras fueron con ellos.

-Tu y tu...-dijo una de las enfermeras señalando a Blaise y a Goyle- Venid conmigo...

-Tu, tu y tu...-señalo otra de las enfermeras refiriendose a Hermione, Draco y Daphne- Conmigo.

-Tu y tu...-la otra enfermera señalo a Theo y a Crabble- vendreis conmigo...cuando acabemos con las tareas supervisadas se os daran otras y os podreis organizar como querais.

Mientras se separaron, Hermione se saco un tarro del bolsillo y lo paso a sus compañeros

-Para que es esto?- pregunto la Greengrass leyendo la etiqueta- VIPs Vapor Ups? Los vapores que suben de la gente importante?

-Es una crema, es para ponerse debajo de la nariz...-comento la ojimiel mientras Daphne abria el tarro y ponia cara de asco al olerlo.

-Esto apesta! Como prentendes oler algo con esta basura?

-Esa es la cuestion...-sonrio Hermione poniendose un granito de arroz de Vips vaporups debajo de cada fosa nasal y dejando que el mundo a su alrededor se convirtiera una nube mentolada.

Draco no hizo preguntas. Vio lo que habia hecho Granger y la imito arrebatandole el bote de las manos. Habia aprendido la leccion. Si ella lo hacia seria por algo, y no estaba nada dispuesto a averiguar de nuevo en carnes propias el porque de las acciones de la sangresucia. Fueron a una seccion donde habian unos cuartos de baños enormes, con unas gruas extrañas.

-Vamos a realizar las higienes diarias de los pacientes con movilidad reducida...

Sonaba bien. Sonaba facil...hasta que veias lo que habia que hacer. Limpiarle la cara a tu anciano abuelo es una cosa. Pero desnudar a un hombre o una mujer de ochenta o noventa años, que lleva pañales, sentarlo en el arnes y elevarlo con la grua para meterlo en la bañera como si fuera la galleta rosada mas arrugada del mundo, y hacerlo todo sin reirte de pura frustracion, ya no es ni tan facil ni tan divertido. Fueron las dos horas mas desasgradables y escatologicas de la vida de Draco y Daphne. Y mas cuando quitaban los pañales y estaban...digamos "llenos", por usar un lenguaje fino.

-Salazar bendito...-Daphne intentaba como podia resistir las arcadas y las nauseas- El olor es nauseabundo...

-Yo no huelo nada...-Draco se sentia feliz. No solo por no oler lo que Daphne olia...si no por haber acertado en su decision. Para sus fosas nasales, solo existia el olor a fresco eucalipto. No tenia ni idea de que era el ungüento de Granger, pero desde luego no se podia mejorar el resultado para ser un producto muggle...

-Como puedes no olerlo? Es horrible!

-Es por el vapor de gente VIP de Granger.

Por su parte, Zabini tenia problemas. Goyle hacia cosa de 3 minutos que yacia desmayado en el suelo. Iban a ayudar a colocar una sonda. Y Blaise no tenia ni idea de que era eso. La cosa empezo a ponerse fea cuando le quitaban el pantalon y la ropa interior a un hombre de unos noventa años que no dejaba de temblar.

Le lavaron la entrepierna y se la embadurnaron de un liquido marron rojizo. Luego la pesadilla comenzo. La enfermera cogio un tubo con una boquilla larga y estrecha, y lo que Zabini vio le puso los pelos de punta.

-Se lo va a meter en...-comenzo Goyle antes de caer redondo

Blaise solo atino a mirar con los ojos desorbitados: aquella mujer estaba hechando lubricante directamente dentro del agujero del pene del hombre, para luego meter cosa de medio metro de tubo de goma, y dejar una boquilla de tres entradas pegada a la pierna.

-Esto...y por que no se sale el tubo si ha puesto tanto lugricante?- atino a preguntar el slytherin.

-Por que lleva un globo que he hinchado con el embolo de una jeringa para que se ancle dentro de la vegija- la respuesta de la enfermera crispo los nervios de Blaise. Aquella mujer le acababa de poner un globo dentro de la vejiga a aquel hombre?

-Y para que?

-Para que funcione como un esfinter artificial, y recoger la orina en esa bolsa. Cuando esta llena, solo tenemos que cambiarla y ya esta. Asi no tiene que ir al baño el solo.

-Y se mea encima?- El joven mago no salia de su asombro.

-Claro que si!- Rio la enfermera divertida- con una sonda no necesitas ir al baño por que cuando tienes ganas re orinar, la orina es canalizada a la bolsa sin necesidad de hacerlo en el

-vaya...quitando por lo desagradable que es ponerse una cosa de esas suena practico.

-No es desagradable. Un poco raro quizas...pero no sientes dolor ni es molesto cuando te lo meten. Siempre y cuando uses bastante lubricante.

Blaise parpadeo. Esa frase acababa de traumatizarlo. Ya no podria volver a mirar a la cara a las botellas y botes de lubricante sin que le viniera a la cabeza la imagen mental de una sonda...Por que a fin de cuentas, muchas cosas entran mas faciles bien lubricadas. Pero despues de lo que acababa de ver...ya nada seria igual.

-Vale, ahora vas a ayudarme a otra cosita...-Comento la enfermera revistiendo al paciente.

-Aun hay mas?- Blaise estaba aterrorizado.

-Si, claro. Hay que ponerle otra sonda...

-Pues en la polla no creo que le quepan muchas mas,...y no tiene mas agujeros...

-No seas burro hombre!- rio la enfermera- es una Nasograstrica.

-Naso que?

-Nasogastrica. Una sonda de alimentacion enteral. Este hombre tampoco puede comer por si mismo, asi que le damos de comer directamente en el estomago con un tubo.

-Ah, y se lo meten por la boca, no?

-No, por la nariz.

Blaise parapdeo. No podia haber oido bien.

-Que lo alimentan por un tubo,...

-Si, asi es.

-Que va directamente al estomago...

-Si

-Y lo meten por la nariz...

-Vamos chaval, no seas mojigato...-La enfermera saco unos paquetes, unas gasas y unos guantes- Ayudame a ponerle la cabeza en la posicion correcta y llename un vasito de agua, esto estara listo en un par de minutos...

Y la enfermera tenia razon. Fueron solo unos minutos. Pero fueron los mas largos y angustiosos de su vida. Por una unica vez, sintio envidia de Goyle, que yacia como un bendito en brazos de la inconsciencia en el suelo y no tuvo que ver, lo que hacian los muggles con sus ancianos y unos cuantos tubos de siliciona. Aun que claro, antes de meter el tubo, usaron lubricante. Mucho lubricante. Blaise no pudo reprimir escalofrios. Sabiendo de antemano que aquella seria una de esas imagenes que no puedes olvidar por mucho que te propongas. Ni con un Obliviate.

A la hora del almuerzo, tras pasando por el baño y lavarse las manos a conciencia y cambiarse de pijama, los chicos se encontraron en la cafeteria.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Theodore y Crabble. Luego Draco, Hermione y Daphne. Nadie hablo. Todos se miraron incomodos y se removieron en sus asientos. A fin de cuenta, todos habian pasado por el mismo infierno. Daphne tuvo que contenerse las arcadas cuando vio la comida. Si ya le costaba mantener dentro el contenido de su estomago ni siquiera se podia plantear el hecho de meter algo mas en el.

Cuando llego Zabini y Goyle, la cosa se puso tensa.

-Chico, no os vais a creer lo que hacen con unos tubos y el lubricante...

-Ni me hables de tubos y lubricantes...-le interrumpio violentamente Nott, que parecia mas palido y ojeroso de lo normal.

-Tu tambien has puesto sondas vesicales?

-No...

-Entonces Nasogastricas...

-Tampoco,...

-Que otros tipo de sonda hay?- continuo indolentemente Blaise, movido por algun tipo de curiosidad morbida que no podia reprimir.

-Ha sido horrible...-esta vez era Crabble, que tenia cara de haber visto algo que mataria por no haber visto- Aquella cosa tenia el grosor de dos dedos...-empezo ha hablar con un escalofrio- Y le metieron casi dos palmos...y luego aquel tubo tan gordo...casi dos litros de aquella brea densa y brillante...ha sido horrible...

-De que hablais?- Blaise se moria de curiosidad.

-Creo que de un enema...-Hermione era la unica que comia. Unos bizcochos salados con un café con leche

-Que diablos es un enema?- la fatidica pregunta salio de boca de Daphne. Lo dijo sin pensar. Y se arrepintio de ello. Por que tal como hermione lo explico, con los cabeceos y asentimientos de Theo y Crabble que confirmaban su historia, el contenido del estomago de la rubia Greengrass salio en aspersion dibujando extrañas flores por el suelo.

-Hay que reconocer que los muggles son increiblemente creativos...-comento Blaise con un escalofrio...

-A que te refieres?- Draco no pregunto por que quisiera saberlo. Pero cualquier cosa antes que centrar su atencion en las arcadas de la rubia que tenia al lado.

-Yo nunca habria ingeniado tantas cosas que hacer con tubos de goma, vaselina y agujeros corporales...

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: este cap iba a ser mas largo pero es que no tengo tiempo de seguirlo hoy, asi que os dejo esta primera parte y ya lo acabare cuando pueda. En el siguiente sera las aventuras de la tarde del sabado en el geriatrico y otras sorpresillas que os tengo preparadas y el desenlace de la prueba del voluntariado hospitalario.**_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: El perfume de la memoria

Despues del almuerzo, cuando termino el descanso, retomaron sus tareas en el desafio de las muglelimpiadas de esa semana. Draco habia ayudado aunque a regañadientes a asistir a ancianos del geriatrico en el baño, habia limpiado traseros, habia cambiado pañales y bolsas de diuresis llenas por otras vacias en sondas vesicales. Incluso antes del almuerzo, habia ayudado en el desbridaje de una ulcera por presion. Habia sido lo mas asqueroso y desagradable que habia visto en su vida. Gracias a Merlin, el Vips Vapor Ups que llevaba en la nariz le habia impedido oler el nauseabundo olor de aquella lesion cutanea. No sabia a que oleria aquella herida abierta que dejaba ver el hueso de la pierna en medio de un crater de piel necrosada, pero Daphne se habia desmayado despues de vomitar de manera explosiva por segunda vez, y el color verdoso que tomaba su piel de porcelana y alabastro no auguraba nada bueno ni sano.

Draco estaba de vuelta de todo, y tras el almuerzo, estaba dispuesto a todo. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, y asumiria con dignidad y el espiritu de los Malfoy cualquier desafio que le pusieran. El objetivo era ganar. Y no dejaria que ninguna tarea lo desanimara. Por desagradable, humillante o sucia que fuera. No daria al enemigo la satisfaccion de reise de el. Su orgullo se sobrepondria a limpiar unos cuantos pañales de ancianos. Pero ese mismo orgullo no se podria sobreponer a la humillacion de escuchar las risas de todos los que le señalarian con el dedo por no haber sido capaz de hacer lo que todos los demas si habian hecho. Nunca jamas les daria esa satisfaccion. Nunca.

Draco se preparo para todo. Absolutamente para todo. Estaba listo para cualquier cosa. Se puso su bata blanca como la nieve con la misma ceremonia que un samurai se pondria una armadura. Se puso sus zuecos blancos con la parsimonia con la que un templario se subiria a su caballo dispuesto a liderar la marcha hacia la batalla. Se puso los guantes con la misma determinacion con la que los tambolireos marcan el ritmo al que desfilan los ejercitos. Draco se sentia listo. Se sentia preparado para cualquier cosa que le pusieran por delante. Con lo que Draco no contaba, era que lo que esa tarde le deparaba, era a la Sra Ashmar.

Todo comenzo cuando su encargada le dijo que debia ir a la habitacion 11, ayudar a la señora Ashmar a sentarse en la silla de ruedas tras haberla ayudado en lo que ella le pidiera y pasearla por los jardines traseros.

-Ayudarla a que, exactamente...-inquirio desconfiado el rubio.

-Pues a lo que ella te pida- La encargada se encogio de hombros sonriendo- normalmente eso supone cambiarla de ropa, ayudarla a peinarse, o cualquier otra cosa. La Sra Ashmar es muy presumida...todas las tardes un auxiliar tiene que dedicarle varias horas por entero. Tiene una rutina muy estricta en ese sentido y se pone irritable si nos saltamos sus horarios. Esta tarde que os tenemos de voluntarios podremos adelantar en otras tareas...

-Asi que os quitamos de enmedio el trabajo sucio...-Dijo Draco por lo bajo mientras ponia mala cara y fruncia el ceño. Un poco mas alto añadio:- y luego la tengo que pasear?

-La Sra Ashmar no puede andar por si sola, pero le gusta salir y pasearse por el jardin. Pero requiere asistencia. Asi que la sacas, le das una vuelta y la tienes entretenida hasta la hora de merendar. En otras circunstancias los sacamos en grupos de cuatro o cinco, pero con todos vosotros hoy podemos darles atencion personalizada. Lo cierto es que ojala tuvieramos a mas gente como vosotros, podriamos atender mejor a los ancianos...

-Claro...por que no tenemos vida propia y que mejor forma de pasar todas las tardes que limpiando culos ajenos...- Ese comentario le valio a Draco una mirada de reproche que tenia la misma intensidad de un Crucio.

-Cuando seas viejo y no te puedas valer por ti mismo, y tus hijos y tus nietos te olviden en una residencia o en un hospital por no querer limpiar tu culo ya que tu no podras hacerlo solo, y el personal apenas pueda dedicarte tiempo por que hay cientos de personas en tu misma situacion, te gustaria haber pasado mas tiempo limpiando culos ajenos y educando a tus hijos y tus nietos para que hicieran lo mismo solo para saber que en la vejez, habra alguien dispuesto ha hacer por ti lo que tu hiciste por otros, jovencito.

Draco abrio la boca. Y la cerro. Las palabras parecian habersele amotinado. Tuvo un flash en el que recordo como Lucius habia aparcado al viejo Abraxas en una residencia magica, increiblemente exclusiva, jodidamente cara...pero lo habia aparcado. Draco tuvo un asalto a mano armada en la memoria en la que los recuerdos guerreaban por salir a la luz provocando una revolucion a su paso: Recordaba que una vez o dos al año iban a visitar al viejo. Llegaban, saludos de cortesia, el incomodo protocolo en el que todos eran hipocritas y nadie decia lo que realmente pensaba, y volvian a casa. Solo que un dia, los Malfoy dejaron de visitar al viejo Abraxas, el padre de Lucius.

Draco miro a su alrededor y el corazon, ese organo que sabia que tenia pero en el que nunca pensaba demasiado se le encogio en el pecho provocandole un espasmo de dolor. Alli habian cientos de ancianos de miradas tristes que miraban por las ventanas con la vaga esperanza y la ilusion de ver a sus familiares aparecer de la nada en el horizonte e ir a visitarles. Sabia que la mayoria de ellos, de esos ancianos, estaban alli por ser una carga, por necesitar atenciones y cuidados que en un domicilio no podrian recibir. Por requerir cuidados especiales. Pero otros no. Draco podia verlo a simple vista. Otros estaban simplemente abandonados alli, por que mucha gente tenia mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar de viejos que requerian mas esfuerzos de los que tenian ganas de hacer. Y aquel aristocrata rubio sintio un escalofrio. Pudo ver con nitidez su futuro. Por que el, habia pensado hacer lo mismo con Lucius. Y eso genera una dinamica. Basicamente, por que el siguiente eslabon en la cadena, era el, y pudo ver a donde llevaba ese camino. Y el destino no le gustaba. No le gustaba en absoluto.

Draco bajo la cabeza y asintiendo se encamino hacia su destino. Otra enfermera lo llevo hasta la habitacion en cuestion. Una vez en la puerta, le dio las instrucciones.

-La Sra Ashmar esta aquí por voluntad propia, se ingreso ella misma hara unos 12 años...

-Que? ella decidio estar aquí?

-Estaba sola en el mundo, no tenia a nadie que la cuidara,...al menos aquí esta bien atendida. Cubre ella misma todos sus gastos y eso le da ciertos privilegios, ademas por lo general es autonoma, pero la edad esta haciendo estragos. Tiene cierto grado de demencia, y a veces cree revivir momentos de su pasado, a veces no nos reconoce y piensa que somos personas que conocio hace decadas...y tiene un principio de Alzehimer. Eso es lo mas triste de todo. Solo tiene sus recuerdos y hasta eso lo perdera...

-Alzeque?

-En serio...de donde sales tu?- La enfermera miro al rubio con cara de angustia que le devolvia una mirada cargada de ignorancia- El alzehimer es una enfermedad del olvido. La gente empieza estando confusa, luego se olvidan de pequeñas cosas...empiezan a no poder generar recuerdos nuevos...y luego la dolencia se extiende. Empiezan a olvidar cosas de su pasado...cada vez mas,...cada vez mas...y luego sencillamente se olvidan de todo. Son como bebes enormes y grandes que no saben hacer nada, que no pueden aprender nada...es tragico.

-Joder...y por que no haceis algo al respecto?- Draco estaba indignado.- Que clase de monstruos sois para dejar que vuestros mayores degeneren hasta tal punto en lugar de curarlos!

-Por que no tiene cura. No la hemos descubierto. Llebamos años intentando encontrar un remedio, pero aun no lo hemos conseguido...y ahora basta de charla que hay trabajo. Haz lo que la Sra Ashmar te pida. Arreglala, sacala a pasear, y ayudala a tomar la merienda, aun que ella siempre prefiere un te y unas pastas. Se amable con ella y ten paciencia, puede que no recuerde tu nombre o te llame por un nombre que no sea el tuyo, y nunca se ha puesto agresiva ni desagradable...es una dama muy amable y cariñosa, pero nunca se sabe. La demencia a veces juega malas pasadas y la hace divagar...el año pasado se paso casi tres cuartos de hora intentando atravesar una pared por que decia que era el camino para ir a la estacion de tren...

La enfermera le solto a Draco una carpeta con datos, que tenia la expresion congelada por lo que acababa de oir. Tambien le dio un folio para que anotara las incidencias y la rutina realizada y lo dejo solo, angustiado y sumamente preocupado en la puerta de aquella habitacion donde una viejecita lo esperaba. Pero para el, lo que lo esperaba alli dentro bien podria haber sido Voldemort en persona con un escuadron de mortifagos...sentia mas o menos lo mismo.

-Vale...no sera para tanto, seguro que es solo una coincidencia de una vieja loca...-Hizo de tripas corazon y abrio la puerta. Una vaharada con olor a pachuli, naftalina y anis le atizo en la cara arrasando con sus fosas nasales, haciendole perder temporalmente la capacidad olfativa. Lo siguiente que vio fue un papel pintado en las paredes estampado de un rosa con flores de color crema tan sumamente chillon y llamativo que le derritio las corneas. Por mas que parpadeaba seguia viendo flores crema en un fondo rosa. Aun con los ojos cerrados.

Un muy aturdido Draco se balanceo y entro a trompicones hacia la ventana para abrirla y que un poco de aire fresco le devolviera vida a sus compungidos pulmones que se retorcian en su interior como si los hubieran gaseado con napalm mientras se frotaba los ojos intentando recuperar la vision. Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de un dolor intenso y agudo y de un sonido como un "chuuunchhhhh" sordo y contundente de cuando su rodilla le aviso sutilmente de que la rotula habia encontrado el canto de la cama de metal.

Lo que vio la Sra Ashmar cuando salio del baño fue a un chico alto, delgado, parpadeante y gimiente hecho un ovillo a los pies de su cama mientras gimoteaba una ratahila de improperios digna de un camionero.

-Vaya...esto no se ve todos los dias...-rio la vieja dama mientras miraba como al ojigris le lagrimeaban los ojos y se mecia en el suelo intetando devolverle el riego sanguineo a su pierna- Tu debes de ser mi asistente de hoy, verdad?

El rubio se puso en pie cojeando y asintio. Querria haber dicho "si, soy Draco Malfoy, hoy sere su asistente" pero basicamente lo que salio de sus labios fue un lastimero balido digno de un cachorrito malerido.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando se dio un curioso instante en el que parecio que el tiempo se detuviera. Draco sabia exactamente lo que estaba pasando: Se estaban evaluando mutuamente. Como sopesandose. Dos ejercitos que se encuentran y calculan mentalmente las posibilidades que tienen justo antes de que alguien a caballo, muy muy lejos de donde pueda recibir daños, grita "a la carga".

El ojigris, muy a su pesar, sabia lo que ella estaria viendo. A un idiota que se habia accidentado miserablemente nada mas entrar. No habia sido su mejor entrada. Pero tampoco habia esperado que aquella dulce ancianita utilizara armas bioquimicas y le tendiera una trampa que lo cegara y que seguramente le provocara una lesion cronica en la rodilla que aun le ardia...

Pero lo que el veia era a una mujer menuda, con el pelo recogido en un elegante moño del que escapaban algunos graciosos rizos de pelo plateado. La gente mayor normalmente encanece en un feo tono gris, apagado y sin vida. Aquella dama tenia el cabello perlado, casi nacarado, de un blanco vivo y flluido que parecia estar hecho de hebras metalicas. Y unas facciones rosadas y arrugadas que aun conservaban un vestigio de lo que en otros tiempos debio ser un rostro frente al cual los hombres debian caer de rodillas embelesados. Pero lo que mas sorprendio a Draco fueron los ojos de la Sra Ashmar. Eran violetas. Un poco velados por la neblina de las cataratas, pero tras el lechoso manto que le reducia la vision a la mujer, alli estaba. Un campo de morado crepuscular, que pasaba del purpura al azul sin quedarse nunca en ninguno de los dos estremos. Draco se sentia fascinado.

-Soy Esther Ashmar...-se presento ella por fin, como satisfecha por lo que veia.

-Yo Draco Malfoy...

-Vaya...es un curioso nombre...-la dama se sento en la silla que tenia en frente de un mueble que Draco conocia. Era un tocador. Uno muy antiguo, por lo que veia. La mujer comenzo a retocarse el pelo y se puso un broche en la camisa mientras se sentaba recatadamente con las rodillas juntas y la espalda muy recta. Tenia ese porte aristocratico y elegante que Draco habia aprendido a reconocer y a tratar.

-Suelen decirmelo...-mintio el encogiendose de hombros.

-Anda...ayudame con esto...- Esther le tendio un collar de perlas y Draco le ayudo a abotonarlo en la nuca- te habran dicho tus funciones como mi niñera...no?

Draco solo pudo mirarla sorprendido mientras ella sonreia radiante y divertida.

-Algo asi, si...

-Maravilloso, entonces coge mi silla del armario, apenas puedo andar ya, vamos a dar un paseo al jardin. Me apetece salir de aquí. Y coge mi chal. No quiero costiparme...

La dama le hablaba como si el fuera su sirviente. Pero en un tono cariñoso y autoritario que Draco no pudo desobedecer. Por alguna razon no podia mirar a Esther Ashmar sin pensar en su madre y eso lo doblegaba como a un hijo obediente. Y eso lo frustraba.

Monto como pudo la silla de ruedas, cogio un chal de lana y una vez la mujer se hubo sentado en la silla, Draco la empujo y fueron mas o menos en silencio todo el camino hasta los jardines. Alli empezaron a pasear sin rumbo fijo. Draco se sentia como sedado.

Varios minutos de silencio despues, la sra Ashmar miro a su alrededor de forma casi paranoica, y luego se relajo.

-Parece que estamos solos...

-Eso parece, Sra Ashmar...

-Bien, entonces cuentame como va el mundo de la magia...

Draco supo en ese instante lo que es que se le pare el corazon. Se detuvo en seco y los ojos se le desorbitaron. Lo unico que queria hacer era soltar aquella silla de ruedas como si quemara y salir de alli corriendo y gritando. Esa era una de esas cosas que sencillamente NO pasa. Y estaba pasando. Y lo peor de todo, es que le estaba pasando a EL.

-Que?- Grazno como pudo

-oh, vamos...no iras a intentar mentirme, verdad jovencito?- le regaño la mujer ofendida- Tu eres un mago. Ya se que se supone que no teneis que decir nunca nada...y que todo eso es un secreto y que nosotros los...cual era la palabra?...mapples? Muffles? Bueno...tu sabes a que me refiero...se supone que nosotros no tendriamos que saber nada...pero yo lo se. Como tambien se que tu eres un mago...pero no te preocupes. Llevo toda mi vida guardando el secreto y no sere yo quien lo revele. Te propongo un trato. Yo te hago una pregunta...y si me la respondes...prometo no volver a sacar nunca el tema...hecho?

Draco no podia hablar. Aquello era como que lo atropellara un tren. Solo atendio a asentir con la cabeza.

-Esta bien...-Continuo alegremente la mujer. De pronto se giro y lo miro con una intensidad y desesperacion que a Draco le estrangulo el alma- Conoces a Ernest Newport?

-Ernest Newport?- Draco repaso el nombre mentalmente y no le sonaba en absoluto.- Lo siento...no le conozco...deberia?

Aun no habia terminado de hablar y pudo ver los efectos de sus palabras. A la Sra Ashmar se le habian apagado los ojos como si fueran dos estrellas muertas. Su expresion se volvio vacia, como si todas sus esperanzas acabaran de morir, alli, frente a sus ojos, y no le quedara nada. Aquella mujer se habia quedado vacia de pronto.

-no, joven, no deberias...pero hubiera deseado que si le conocieras...

-Por que? Quien es Ernest Newport?

-Es una vieja historia...-suspiro la vieja dama con tristeza

-me gustaria oirla.

-Es una historia larga.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer...-Draco llevo la silla de ruedas cerca de un banco de piedra y se sento. Resolver el misterio de por que aquella mujer conocia el mundo de la magia se habia vuelto prioritario.

Y la mujer hablo. Comenzo su historia.

"_Yo no era precisamente una hija modelo, sabes? Era revelde para la epoca en la que me toco vivir. Eso de ser la mujer de alguien algun dia no era lo que yo queria. Yo queria vivir, queria tener aventuras...pasarme toda mi existencia zurciendo calcetines y siendo una buena esposa mientras me quedo en casa siendo politicamente correcta cuando algun cabroncete afortunado me llevaba la correa de mi existencia en la mano y se llevaba toda la diversion no era precisamente una ganga para mi._

"_Tenia que haber algo mas. Lo sabia. La vida tenia que ser algo mas que ir a misa los domingos, llevar el corse bien apretado, estar siempre guapa para cazar un buen marido y desde la boda hasta mi muerte parir y criar hijos. Eso puede que fuera suficiente para mi madre, para mi abuela y para mi heramna...pero no lo era para mi._

"_Mi familia era adinerada. No nadabamos en la abundancia pero viviamos comodamente. La vida era simple. Viviamos en nuestra burbuja, lejos de los problemas, lejos de todo. Ajenos al mundo. Y mas o menos por aquel entonces, la gran guerra comenzo. Londres fue bombardeada. 1940...un año tragico. Yo tendria unos 17 años por aquel entonces. Y en un momento de calma, mi familia decidio hacer mi debut en sociedad. Quizas no hubiera otro momento. Fue un momento que yo habia temido. Ser exivida como ganado para que algun chico se fijara en mi y me convirtiera en su muñequita de colección particular no era precisamente una idea agradable. _

"_pero me amenazaron con cortarme mis pocas libertades si no cedia, y acabe doblegandome. Me vistieron y peinaron...me presentaron junto a las demas debutantes, y el baile comenzo. Pero yo me escape. No queria saber nada de todo aquello. Pase horas sola corriendo de habitacion en habitacion para que nadie me encontrara. Hasta que entre en una habitacion que no estaba vacia. Alli habia un chico. _

"_Es como en esas historias que te cuentas y no te lo crees, por que esas cosas no pasan en la realidad. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en aquella enorme sala desierta, y el tiempo se detuvo. Caminamos el uno hacia el otro y estuvimos lo que parecieron horas en silencio...vamos...lo que se llama un flechazo en toda regla._

"_aquella noche di gracias a dios de que mi madre me hubiera obligado a arreglarme, hubiera odiado ir con las rodillas peladas y el pelo hecho un desastre delante de aquel chico. Era guapisimo, sabes? Con unos ojos de un verde oscuro, casi pardo...y los labios diseñados para sonreir y derretir a quien viera esa sonrisa. Tenia una sonrisa capaz de iluminar una habitacion, una sonrisa que solo podia medirse en gigawatios, sabes?_

"_pero supongo que a estas alturas de la vida ya sabes lo que es enamorarse...veras, Draco, aquel desconocido alargo la mano para que yo le tendiera la mia...y fue en ese preciso instante, mientras la musica sonaba en las habitaciones lejanas donde se desarrollaba el baile, en el instante mas feliz de mi vida, cuando acababa de enarmorarme a primera vista de un joven del que ni siquiera sabia el nombre...cuando empezo el bombardeo. _

"_Hasta ese momento, la guerra habia sido algo lejano. Algo que pasaba en otro lugar y nos daba honor y gloria. Algo que sucedia muy muy lejos...pero ahora...ahora el fuego llovia sobre nuestras cabezas. Literalmente._

"_Los gritos, la casa en llamas...nunca olvidare los pedazos de invitados volando por los aires mientras los muros se nos venian encima. El humo, los aviones rugiendo como angeles que nos traian la muerte en la oscuridad_

"_El chico de los ojos atigrados me cogio de la mano y arranco a correr, arrastrandome tras el. Intentaba guiarme fuera de la casa. Pero uno de los incendios debio alcanzar la tuberia del gas de las lamparas, y el infierno nos alcanzo._

"_fue lo ultimo que vi antes de cerrar los ojos: un muro de fuego que se acercaba a nosotros a toda velocidad, y me prepare para morir. El joven solo me abrazo. Pero no paso nada. Esperaba que las llamas me calcinaran, pero no senti nada. Supuse que la muerte habia sido instantanea, y abri los ojos. Y alli estaba. Aquel desconocido, con un palito de madera en lo alto aullando palabras que no podia comprender con una potente voz, un halo de luz azul y blanca nos rodeaba, y las llamas danzaban a nuestro alrededor sin tocarnos, como si estuvieramos en una burbuja de crista, como si estuvieramos en el ojo del huracan. Podia ver que aquello era demasiado para el. _

"_tenia el rostro perlado de sudor por el esfuerzo, y los dientes le rechinaban mientras me aferraba con fuerza contra su pecho, yo solo podia mirarlo fascinada._

"_La llamarada termino y el estiro de mi brazo haciendome correr de nuevo. Pero llegamos a la azotea, o a lo que quedaba de ella, y de alli no habia escapatoria posible. Pero el apunto con su varita a una de las gargolas y grito una orden. Te juro que la piedra tomo vida. La bestia batio las alas perezosa y aturdida como estaba, me vi arrastrada a lomos de aquella estatua que nos alejo de alli volando a trompicones. No fue la fuga mas elegante, ni la mas digna, pero aquel chico habia conseguido lo imposible. Nos escondimos en un bosquecillo cercano y oscuro. Y alli se presento. Me dijo que se llamaba Ernest Newport, y que era un mago. Que lo que acababa de hacer estaba prohibido, por que no podia hacer magia delante de gente comoyo..pero que habia sido un caso de extrema necesidad, y que seguramente no pasaria nada._

"_Me conto algunas cosas, sobre como el mundo de la magia habia vivido siempre en paralelo, como una especie de simbiosis...un hermano gemelo de nuestro mundo, viviendo juntos pero nunca revueltos. Pasamos alli la noche, a resguardo de la muerte que nos llegaba de las alturas. Y supe que estaba segura. Que el no permitiria que me hicieran daño. Dormi como nunca he dormido, sabiendo que mi angel de la guarda custodiaba mi sueño._

"_A la mañana siguiente se aseguro de que llegara sana y salva a mi casa. Mi madre habia sobrevivido. Mi padre y mi hermana no. Y los meses siguientes Ernest me cortejo en varias ocasiones. Empece a sentirme segura solo cuando el estaba conmigo. Tuvimos como una docena de citas...y yo vivia solo para cuando estabamos solos y me contaba cosas de su mundo...ese fascinante mundo que prometio que algun dia me enseñaria..._

"_Pero un dia, sombrio y triste, me dijo que debia irse. Que el era una especie de soldado...como un policia del mundo magico...algo asi me dijo. Que tenia que ir a arreglar algunos problemas. Pero cuando todo acabara, vendria a buscarme. Me lo prometio, Draco. Me lo prometio. Aun sigo esperando que vuelva. No se que es lo que lo retiene, pero sigo esperando. Por eso te lo preguntaba._

"_me di cuenta entonces, que habia gente que tenia un...color distinto. No se como explicarlo. Es casi como cuando tocas a alguien y te da un escalofrio. Aun que tambien es como un olor dulce que nunca puedo catalogar. Y sencillamente lo se. La gente que tiene ese aura...ese olor...ese no se que que no puedo describir...se que sois como mi Ernest...que sois magos. Que veniis de ese mundo distinto. Por eso os lo pregunto cuando os veo y estamos solos...si sabeis algo de mi Ernest._

"_Aun que se que no deberia hacerlo. El me dijo que nunca dijera nada a nadie, que no seria seguro para mi. Que debia guardar el secreto. Y exceptuando a los pocos magos que me he encontrado en mi vida, te juro que asi ha sido. Nunca le he contado a ninguno de los mios lo poco que se. Pero sigo esperando...solo es que a veces, me impaciento..._

La voz de la anciana fue muriendo. Y Draco trago saliva incomodo.

-Lleva esperando desde 1940?

-Tan raro te parece?

-bueno,...nunca se caso...ni salio con otros hombres ni...bueno, usted ya me entiende...

-Draco, tienes que comprender que cuando has conocido a tu verdadero amor...sencillamente lo sabes. Cualquier otra cosa seria un triste placebo. Podria haberme casado, podria haber formado una familia,...claro que si. Podria haber hecho todas esas cosas. Pero no quise hacerlo. No si no era con Ernest. Puedes mentir a todo el mundo si te place...pero no puedes mentirte a ti misma, ni a tu corazon. Y mi corazon era de Ernest, y por ende, lo era el resto de mi ser. Entregarme a una vida comoda, solo por que se supone que debia hacerlo...habria sido vivir una mentira.

La mujer parecia cansada y vieja de pronto. Parecia tan triste, que Draco no pudo mas que sentir compasion por ella. Aquella muggle habia sacrificado mas por el mundo de la magia de lo que muchos magos y brujas habian hecho en su vida. Y llevaba toda una eternidad esperando a alguien que lo mas probable es que la hubiera olvidado hacia mucho.

Draco sabia que tenia que denunciar a la mujer. Que sabia su secreto y que seguramente le borrarian la memoria. Pero es que su memoria, sus recuerdos...era lo unico que le quedaba a Esther Ashmar. Era lo unico que tenia. Y de todas formas, la enfermedad esa del olvido ya la estaba acechando. Asi que pronto todo seria borrado. Se lo arrebatarian todo. Lo perderia todo. Draco tenia ganas de vomitar. No entendia por que le dolia de una manera tan personal. Por que empatizaba tanto con aquella dama. Y lo que mas lo crucificaba era que aquella muggle tenia lo que parecia ser la habilidad para reconocer a los magos y brujas con solo verlos y olerlos...como era aquello posible?

Esther se quedo mirando el horizonte un rato mientras Draco sencillamente pensaba en lo que acababa de oir.

-No conozco a Ernest Newport, pero le prometo que intentare averiguar algo sobre el. Nada mas tenga noticias...vendre a decirselas, sra Ashmar. - Lo dijo con voz serena. Por alguna razon que no comprendia, se sentia en deuda con aquella mujer. Queria devolverle al menos una pequeña parte de lo que habia perdido.

La mujer se sobresalto y se giro para mirarle. Y parpadeo perpleja.

-Perdona, nos conocemos?- Dijo ella ladeando la cabeza- de que conoces tu a mi Ernest?

-Soy Draco Malfoy...-el ojigris la miro extrañado- lleva hablando conmigo toda la tarde...soy su asistente de hoy?

-En serio?- La Sra Ashmar lo miro confusa y algo asustada, de pronto parecia muy muy vieja- no se donde estamos...llevame a mi habitacion, joven, se hace tarde para la hora del te. Por cierto, te han dicho alguna vez que tienes un nombre muy curioso? Draco...como la estrella...

-Si, Sra Ashmar...alguna que otra vez me lo han dicho- para sus adentros penso "incluso dos veces en el mismo dia la misma persona"

Draco arrastro la silla de ruedas con la mujer con alzheimer capaz de reconocer la magia cuando la olia de nuevo hacia el geriatrico, y le preparo el te con pastas como a ella le gustaba. Y se juro a si mismo que averiguaria algo de Ernest Newport.

La hora en la que no se aceptaban mas visitas llego, todos los slytherin firmaron sus partes y se reunieron de nuevo. Blaise llego gritando indignado.

-No entiendo por que me han hechado de la sala de bailes!

-Por que has armado un revuelo!- le gritaba la enfermera que lo llevaba del brazo sofocada- Como se te ocurre! Son ancianos, necesitan paz y tranquilidad!

-Lo que les hacia falta era una buena fiesta para olvidarse de los problemas!

-Y por eso les has hechado a todos viagra en el puding de ciruelas? pero tu estas loco? Muchos de ellos tienen problemas circulatorios! Pero lo peor de todo es que has gaseado la sala con oxido nitroso! Como se te ocurre darles una dosis asi de gas de la risa! Querias matarlos?

-Si si...y lo contentos que estaban que? Eh? Se lo estaban pasando bomba! Todos bailando como locos y corriendo como colegiales en celo! Eso no cuenta? Sera el dia mas memorable que han tenido en años!- aullaba triunfante Blaise

-Tu estas para que te encierren chaval...

-Lo que usted diga, pero esto cuenta como mi buena accion del dia

Nadie dijo nada. Al menos nada importante. Daphne no hacia mas que quejarse de que la habian tratado como a una elfina domestica. Hermione estaba cansada y no abrio la boca. Crabble y Goyle solo querian olvidarse de todo. Theodore intentaba explciarle a Zabini por que usar drogas con ancianos en contra de su conocimiento y voluntad era algo ilegal por muy buenas intenciones que se tuvieran. Draco solo podia pensar en la anciana de ojos violetas.

Esa noche, cuando repartieron los puntos, Slytherin habia empatado con Ravenclaw, que habian hecho un magnifico trabajo en la sala de maternidad. Hufflepuff y Griffindor se habian esforzado mucho, pero habian cometido demasiados errores y los pacientes se habian quejado de "esos majaderos que no saben nada de nada y que parece ser que esperan a que todo se solucione como por arte de magia"

Esa misma noche, Draco fue ha hablar con Snape.

-Profesor...quisiera saber donde puedo encontrar a una persona...

-A una persona?

-Si, solo se que estuvo en el Londres Muggle cuando era joven, en 1940, que era auror o estaba en la academia de aurores, y se llamaba Ernest Newport...

El pocionista parecio dar un respingo al oir el nombre.

-De donde has sacado eso, Draco?

-Es...es algo privado y personal, Profesor.

-Draco, Ernest Newport lleva decadas muerto. Fue el joven auror que intento detener a tu abuelo. Sospechaba que Abraxas Malfoy estaba detras de la muerte de algunos muggles de la Gales rural, y en la redada, tu abuelo mato al joven Newport. O al menos eso se rumorea...lo cierto es que nunca se encontro el cuerpo del auror, y tu abuelo nunca dijo nada al respecto...-Las palabras del pocionista quedaron flotando en el aire como un susurro. A Draco se le cayo el alma a los pies.

-Entonces esta muerto...

-Tecnicamente, esta desaparecido.

-Comprendo...

-Draco, a que viene todo esto?

-Profesor, es posible que los muggles puedan reconocer a los magos?- Draco solto la pregunta a bocajarro. Tenia que saberlo.

-No. Es imposible. Lo que si es posible es que hayan magos y brujas, familias, que hayan ido perdiendo poderes, y habilidades, hasta el punto de que pierden la capacidad de vivir en nuestra sociedad. Son poco mas que squibs. Pero aun les queda algun vestigio de poder, por poco que sea. Y eso les de cierta capacidad a la hora de reconocer a magos. No es algo muy comun, pero a veces pasa con la endogamia. Familias puras sangre que se cruzan tanto entre ellas intentando mantener las lineas de sangre puras, que acaban degenerando y perdiendo el poder...aun que es poco comun que pase.

Snape miro a su pupilo con las cejas arqueadas. Draco parecia debatirse en algun tipo de dilema moral muy complicado.

-Draco...hay algo que quieras decirme? Algo que deba saber?

-No, profesor. Ya le dije que era personal.

Esa misma noche, Theo tubo que recordarle a Draco la pista de la siguiente prueba, para que el capitan eligiera al equipo: "pista tras pista, encuentras tu camino, pero para llegar a la meta, debes completar todos los desafios".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos dias despues, Draco pidio un permiso especial para ir unas horas a visitar el geriatrico. Alego que se le habia quedado algo por hacer y debia ir a visitar a alguien.

Compro unas flores para Esther, y tambien una caja de pastas de las que a ella le gustaban.

Llamo a la puerta y entro en la habitacion.

-Buenas tardes, Sra Ashmar.

-Buenas tardes,...-la mujer lo miro confusa, pero con una sonrisa- nos conocemos?

-Nos hemos visto en un par de ocasiones. Venia a...yo...-Draco no sabia como abordar el tema- Esto es para usted...-habia huido como un cobarde de lo que habia ido ha hacer, y lo sabia. Pero solo tenia que ganar algo de tiempo para decirle a aquella mujer que habia desperdiciado toda su vida por que su abuelo mato al unico hombre que ella habia amado.

-Vaya...que bonitas...nadie me trae flores ultimamente...y pastas! Son deliciosas! Quieres una?

-No, Sra Ashmar, son para usted...-Draco se removio incomodo. Estaba depie a los pies de la cama, removiendose incomodo. Y decidio que ser valiente y honrado no le serviria en esa ocasión. Decidio ser el principe de los slytherin. Hacer las cosas a su modo- Sra Ashmar...me envia Ernest Newport...

-Que,...?- la mujer casi sufre un infarto al oir esas palabras.- repite lo que has dicho...

-Que me envia Ernest Newport- A Draco se le daba bien mentir. Lo hacia con soltura. Con naturalidad. Con una sonrisa que añadia credibilidad a sus bulos- las cosas se han complicado muchisimo en su trabajo. La mision que lo retiene lejos se esta alargando mucho...pero su participacion es...indispensable. Sin el las cosas no saldrian bien. Me ha enviado para decirle que no se preocupe, que quizas tardara un poco mas de lo previsto, pero que volveran a enconrtarse. Que cumplira su promesa, y que volvera a buscarla tal y como le dijo que haria. Solo que no tiene muy claro cuando sera eso...

El ojigris vio como la vieja dama resplandecia de puro gozo. No le habia dado nada. Solo esperanza. Pero era lo que ella necesitaba. Aun que se fue de alli con la ambigua sensacion de tener la duda de si habia hecho lo correcto. Hay veces, en las que sencillamente la verdad esta sobrevalorada. Esa mujer lo olvidaria todo. Por que entonces dejar que su ultimo recuerdo fuera doloroso? Aquello era solo una muestra de piedad. Como darle el golpe de gracia a un moribundo que sufre y que no puede ser salvado solo para ahorrarle dolor. Si Esther Ashmar tenia que irse del mundo de los que recuerdan...al menos que lo hiciera con una sonrisa.

Cuando regreso al castillo, en uno de los pasillos se topo con Hermione Granger.

-Vaya Malfoy...que sorpresa verte aquí a estas horas...

-Dejame Granger...no estoy de humor.

-Que te pasa?

Draco suspiro cansado y triste. Si alguien en el mundo comprendia lo que sentia, por triste y patetico que fuera reconocerlo, esa era la sangresucia.

-A ti y a tus pateticos amigos se os da bien eso de hacer cosas buenas por el resto...dime, es normal que hacer algo bueno por alguien sepa a bilis en la boca? No se supone que deberia sentirme realizado, con un calorcillo en el corazon y esas mierdas que siempre se dicen?

Hermione abrio mucho los ojos. Mas en shock que otra cosa. Luego su parte analitica tomo el control de la situacion. Le habian hecho una pregunta.

-Hay veces, Malfoy, que hacer lo correcto, hacer lo que se debe, no siempre es sinonimo de hacer lo tecnicamente "bueno". A veces, para hacer el bien, hacemos daño a otras personas. Es el precio que pagamos. Es asi de simple. Y asi de triste.

Hermione esperaba alguna respuesta mordaz que le dijera que todo aquello habia sido algun tipo de broma macabra y retorcida. Pero el rubio solo suspiro deprimido y asintio con la cabeza.

-Comprendo.- Fue lo unico que salio de boca de la serpiente antes de reanudar su camino hacia ningun lugar en particular, dejando a Granger confundida y extrañada en el solitario y oscuro pasillo.

Al llegar a la sala comun de Griffindor, Hermione se encontro con Harry.

-Eh, Herms, que te pasa?

-Que acabo de ver algo que habria jurado que nunca veria...

-Y que es?- Harry comia grajeas de todos los sabores con entusiasmo mientras miraba a su amiga con curiosidad.

-Si te lo dijera, Harry...no me creerias.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bueno gente, siento mucho el retraso. Antes que nada disculparme por haceros esperar, y decir que esta semana (aun que no se exactamente cuando) retomare mens II, que se que aun que no es mi mejor fic, hay gente que lo esta esperando.**_

_**Y esto es importante. Tengo una pequeña sequia de ideas, ademas de que sabeis que aun que ultimamente no respondo a reviews o comentarios tanto como me gustaria (falta de tiempo y dolores de espalda no son buenos amigos de los hobbies) me he propuesto un pequeño juego con vosotros. Tengo ideas para tres capitulos mas, asi que si no quereis que este fic de olimpiadas muggles se acabe, escuchare las ideas que me mandeis. Si escogo vuestra idea por que me ha parecido divertida, graciosa o sencillamente me ha gustado, le dedico el cap a la personita que haya mandado ese mensaje. Ya sabeis que siempre reconocere las colaboraciones. **_

_**Asi que si quereis participar para que este fic no se acabe...ya sabeis, lo alargare tanto como colaboraciones me mandeis (al menos colaboraciones que pueda utilizar o me inspiren para seguir adelante) Alguien se apunta? Venga chicos y chicas, que mas podeis pedir? Fic a la carta!**_

CAPITULO 11: hojas de otoño.

Hermione no sabia que cara poner. No tenia muy claro si aquello era una situacion comica digna de el mejor humorista del mundo o el deprimente prologo de una tragedia griega. No sabia si carcajearse o buscar un rinconcito oscuro en el que acurrucarse a llorar.

Por parte de los slytherin a los que acompañaba, las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Estaban todos rodeando la mesa, de pie, con caras muy serias. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en que parecian caballeros de la mesa redonda de una remota era de la antigüedad mirando con horror, fascinacion e ignorancia una mesa llena de artilugios de bien podrian haber salido de la U.S.S Enterprise. Aun que lo que habia en esa mesa no era ciencia ficcion. Mas bien ciencia a secas.

-Esta bien, caballeros y damas- empezo Mcgonagall con cierto cansancio- Teneis una hora para poneros al dia con los objetos de esta mesa. La prubea consistira en lo siguiente: Usareis un traslador y sereis transportados a una ciudad cuidadosamente escogida, y sera una de la que ninguno de vosotros haya visitado. No sabreis donde estais hasta que llegueis. Una vez alli, abrireis el sobre que contiene las pruebas que debeis realizar. Podreis dividiros en grupos si lo deseais. A cada uno de vosotros se os entregara un pulsador, comun mente llamado boton del cobarde, si lo pulsais, os desaparecereis y sereis trasladados aquí, a Hogwards. Cada miembro que abandone el juego restara cinco puntos a su equipo. Teneis un maximo de dos dias para realizar las tareas que se os asignen. En el sobre, tambien se os da la direccion de un punto de encuentro. El equipo que llegue alli con todos los miembros que aun esten en el juego, y repito TODOS, con el mayor numero de pruebas finalizadas con éxito, recivira 50 puntos. Cada jugador que llegue hasta el final, supondra 2 puntos para su equipo. Cada prueba realizada con éxito, seran 3 puntos. Los objetos que teneis ante vosotros seran las unicas herramientas de las que dispondreis, ademas de 300 euros en moneda local para gastos deribados de la estancia de cada uno de vosotros o gastos de las pruebas. Por cada 2 horas que os sobren desde el momento de inicio hasta el momento de tiempo limite en el que finalice el ejercicio, que sera el domingo a las 10 de la noche, ganareis un punto. Los objetos de la mesa que teneis ante vosotros estan modificados magicamente con un permiso especial del ministerio para que tengan cobertura y baterias ilimitadas para este evento, y tendran que ser devueltos integros y enteros, es una concesion que se os hace para que esta prueba sea justa y no dependais demasiado de elementos ajenos a vuestros conocimientos. Esta todo claro?

Fue el momento en el que empezo a cundir el panico entre los slytherin. Hermione solo pudo hundirse de hombros. Aquello iba a ser duro. Iba a ser muy muy duro.

La profesora se sento en una silla al fondo, al lado de un reloj de arena que giro. La hora de gracia habia comenzado. En la mesilla donde tenia el reloj, tambien habia una gran bandeja de plata. Hermione supuso que seria el traslador.

-Bien...-Theodore Nott estaba muy nervioso- Lo primero es lo primero...Granger, que cojones son estas cosas y como se usan?

Todos los slytherin asintieron y la miraron con caras de desesperacion.

-Vale...empecemos por lo primero...Estos cacharros de aquí, son telefonos moviles- Hermione los miro, habian unas etiquetas. Cada telefono tenia un numero enorme en el dorso, y en las etiquetas, junto a cada numero, que supuso que identificaba cada aparato, habia un numero de telefono- Son unos dispositivos de comunicación, para que hablemos entre nosotros. Coged cada uno un movil y una tarjeta, mirad quien tiene que aparato, y en las targetas anotad los nombres. Asi sabreis que numero de telefono corresponde con cada uno de nosotros.

Mientras Hermione hablaba, los Slytherin se apresuraron ha hacer lo que decia. Habian aprendido a tragarse el orgullo si querian ganar.

-Para llamar a alguien, lo primero que teneis que hacer es pulsar asterisco, asi desbloqueais el aparato. Pulsais los numeros en la secuencia correcta, y pulsais la tecla verde. Luego os lo colocais en la oreja- dijo mientras les enseñaba como- Y esperais a que la otra persona responda. Hablais, y para terminar solo teneis que pulsar la tecla roja. Si os llama alguien, el aparato vibrara y sonara una musica. Para descolgar y aceptar la llamada solo teneis que pulsar la tecla verde, y para colgar la roja. Es muy simple.

-Vale...-canturreo Blaise con una sonrisa- Verde para aceptar, rojo para terminar, y el asterisco es la llave que abre el bloqueo. Y sobretodo no perder las tarjetitas por que si no estamos jodidos...

-Basicamente es eso...-sonrio Hermione complacida- Ahora vamos con esto...

Para los Slytherin, Hermione habia cogido un aparato que se asemejaba a un libro negro.

-Esto es un ordenador portatil, hay dos, como podeis ver. Son aparatos de busqueda de informacion, se conectan a una red invisible que los muggles llaman internet, y es como una biblioteca muy muy grande, donde se puede cargar y descargar informacion de todo tipo. No hagais preguntas al respecto, esto costaria mucho tiempo de esplicar como funciona, si no hay pegas, este aparato lo llevo y lo usare yo. Se como funciona. Si quereis que uno de vosotros tambien tenga uno, solo se lo explicare a Nott o a Malfoy, que no se me ofenda nadie, pero creo que son los unicos que podrian comprender en poco tiempo como funciona, y lo cierto es que tiempo es lo unico que no tenemos en demasia ahora mismo...

Hubo una salva de miradas de odio, de reproche, y dos pechos muy hinchados de orgullo.

-Estos cacharritos de aquí, que hay tres, son GPSs.

-Gepeeses?

-Si, basicamente son mapas. Con los que puedes interactuar. Escoged quienes los llevaran. Son bastante simples de usar. Tu le indicas donde estas, y a donde quieres ir, y el GPS te marca la ruta, indicandote el camino paso a paso. Es muy sencillo.

-Yo me pido uno!- Chillo Blaise agarrando un GPS con expresion de que morderia a cualquiera que intentara arrebatarselo.

Crabbe cogio otro, con un gesto tan ceñudo que indicaba mas o menos lo mismo. Pansy cogio el tercero. Daphne y Astoria se arremolinaron junto a su compañera dejando claro que no se separarian de ella ni con una palanca.

-A ver, veis el boton con el circulo y la rallita? Es el de encendido. La pantalla luminosa que se encendera es tactil, asi que solo teneis que tocar lo que quereis. Os dara tres opciones: viaje a pie, viaje en coche o en trasporte publico. Normalmente iremos a pie, asi que ya sabeis...luego os pedira que metais los datos del origen...que es el sitio donde estais. Solo tendreis que buscar un letrero con el nombre de la calle y un numero de portal, y luego lo mismo para el destino. Dejais que el chacharro piense, y os dara la ruta. Solo teneis que seguirlo.

-No se que le ven a esto de complicado...-mascullo Daphne mirando a Pansy trastear con el GPS.- Hasta un tonto podria hacerlo...

-A veces no es tan simple, Greengrass, ya lo veras...-Hermione se tallo el puente de la nariz y continuo hablando- Estos aparatos de aquí, son camaras de fotos digitales. Tambien son muy simples de usar. Para no complicar las cosas...esto de aquí la enciende y apaga. Teneis que mirar por la pantalla, enfocar lo que quereis retratar...y apretar este boton. Las demas opciones, botones y cosas...no las toqueis. Vayamos a lo simple y seguro. Cuando controleis esas opciones, iremos ya avanzaremos en complejidad...

-Vale, mientras ellos trastean con los gepeeses y las camaras, enseñanos a Draco y a mi a usar el portable ese...-mascullo Theo mirando con curiosidad y recelo el libro negro.

-Se dice portatil. Y vale, tenemos 45 minutos,...no se si dara tiempo a mucho, pero al menos podre enseñaros a usar un buscador...

Fueron 45 minutos muy largos. Pero al menos la ojimiel consiguio desvelar en parte los misterios de Google, y las diferencias entre las busquedas de informacion en web y las de imagenes. Por lo menos les consiguio hacer entrar en la cabeza que con un portatil no necesitabas un GPS, por que el portatil tambien podria indicarte el camino, aun que de forma distinta.

-Y este trasto puede buscar cualquier tipo de informacion?

-Basicamente si...desde arte, historia, literatura y diarios personales, hasta redes sociales, y pornografia...

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

-Te cambio el GPS por el...-empezo Blaise

-Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase, Zabini...-le amenazo Draco- tu te quedas con el buscamapas, el portable sera mas util con nosotros.

-Portatil...-corrigio instintivamente Hermione.

-LO QUE SEA; NO ME IMPORTA!- Draco estaba de los nervios y aun no habian empezado la prueba.

-Os quedan 5 minutos...-la voz de la profesora de trasformaciones sono casi lapidaria.

Los chicos y chicas cogieron sus bolsas y mochilas y fueron metiendo las cosas dentro. Draco cogio el sobre con las pruebas. Cada uno llevaba una camara de fotos digital, un sobre con dinero, un telefono movil con la tarjeta con el resto de numeros para hablar entre ellos. Pansy, Blaise y Crabble llevaban los GPSs y Hermione y Theo los pequeños portatiles en sus fundas. Todos ellos llevaban en los bolsillos del pantalon un pequeño pulsador, en forma camafeo. SI lo abrian, serian llevados a casa. Pero era el boton del cobarde. Aun con todo, era su seguro de vida por si tenian problemas.

-Estamos listos, profesora- la determinacion de Draco podria haber sido un farol, pero por su tono de voz no se notaba.

-Entonces...cuando quieran...-La profesora señalo el plato. Todos lo rodearon- recuerden, nada mas toquen el traslador,...y mas cuando lleguen a su destino, estaran solos. Hoy es viernes. Tendran hasta el domingo a las 10. Buena suerte. En sus puestos...3...2...1...ahora!

Fue un caos, pero un caos conocido. Gritos, viento, la sensacion de succion. Y de pronto cayeron todos en redondo en un callejon oscuro. Se pusieron en pie, y miraron a su alrededor.

-Donde cojones estamos?- mascullo Astoria furiosa y desconcertada

-Joder...-Hermione corrio hasta el final del callejon y miro fuera- Joder...

-Que pasa Granger?- Blaise se acerco y miro fuera. De pronto se puso blanco, y eso en el, era mucho decir.

-Chicos, donde estamos?- Draco no tenia el cuerpo para misterios.

-Pues o mucho me equivoco, o estamos en Japon.- La voz de Blaise era como la de quien cuenta un chiste a la que nadie salvo uno mismo encuentra la gracia.

-Japon?

-Miralo tu mismo...

Draco corrio hasta final del callejon y miro. Frente a sus ojos, la avenida de Ginza se abria, en todo su esplendor.

Hermione ya habia visto un indicador escrito en alfabeto latino y tecleaba algo en el portatil.

-Vale...estamos en Tokio, casi en el centro. Malfoy, abre el sobre...

Despues de leer las pruebas, hubo un silencio. Era ese tipo de silencio que solo hay en los funerales.

-Hostias...como se han pasado...como se supone que vamos ha hacer todo eso?- Theo Se habia sentado en el suelo y se abanicaba la cara con la mano, intentando encontrar aire.

-Vale...vayamos por partes...-Hermione, voz de la razon, se impuso- Vamos a ir todos juntos o nos separaremos en grupos?

-Yo creo que deberiamos ir todos juntos, sera mas seguro. Si despues de varias pruebas nos vemos con seguridad y confianza, podriamos plantearnos separarnos...-Theo miro a Granger, y ambos miraron al capitan Malfoy, que tenia una crisis de fe en la humanidad.

-Me parece bien- cedio finalmente.

-Entonces ….-Hermione miro la lista de tareas- Creo que esto sera lo mas facil para empezar. Y esto de aquí tambien...

-Conseguir un abanico de Geisha y una katana de samurai? De donde piensas sacar eso?

-Muy facil, Zabini...-La sonrisa de Hermione se ensancho enormemente- De una tienda de souvenirs. Pone abanico de Geisha y Katana de Samurai. No pone que tengan que ser originales. Ni siquiera especifica que deban ser reales. Creo que con unas replicas para turistas bastara...

Todos se miraron, y se pusieron en marcha. 9 magos adolescentes, 8 slytherins y una griffindor...los sangrepuras guiados por la sangresucias, todos britanicos, perdidos en Tokio. Pero con un objetivo muy claro, llegar hasta el final. Para algo tenian GPSs, no es como si se fueran a perder o algo asi...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hubo un sonido como un TAP clap muy suave y Blaise vibro de emocion.

-Creo que ya esta...-dijo con orgullo. Hermione le cogio la camara de fotos y reviso la ultima tomada.

-Muy bien hecho, Zabini...-le otorgo- ya puedes tachar una prueba mas de la lista, Malfoy.

Draco saco el pliego de pergamino del bolsillo y con un boligrafo muggles que habian comprado en la tienda de souvenirs donde adquirieron un abanico y una espada que llevaban en una bolsa, tacho de la lista la tercera prueba: "sacar una foto en la que salgan al menos 3 integrantes del equipo con un periodico del dia y una revista de moda local en el barrio de Shinjuku"

-Esto no es tan dificil...no?- Mascullo Astoria irritada- podriamos haberlo hecho solos...

-Bueno, las faciles podemos hacerlas ahora todos juntos, y luego dividirnos en grupos para las mas complejas- Theo sonaba a logica pura.

-Si bueno, aquí tambien hay una mas o menos facil...-Malfoy leyo con atencion el papel que tenia en las manos- Necesitamos un ticket de un restaurante o local que indique claramente en la factura que hemos tomado un te tradicional en Asakusa.

-Que es Asakusa? Un pub?- Blaise parecia alegrarse por momentos.

Hubo un tenso momento de espera mientras Hermione sacaba el portatil y buscaba informacion.

-Asakusa es un barrio tradicional, donde estan templos, museos y cosas asi...

-Genial, entonces vamos alla!

-Calma un momento Blaise, no es tan simple. Ahora debemos decidir como ir. Hasta ahora nos hemos movido a pie, pero Asakusa pilla lejos de aquí. Podemos ir en trasporte publico y arriesgarnos a perdernos o perder tiempo, pero que nos salga barato, o coger un taxi. Nos costara caro, pero llegariamos rapido y seguro.

-Taxi entonces- sentencio Daphne con severidad.

-Os recuerdo que tenemos un presupuesto limitado...-Continuo Hermione- Y que tendremos que hacer noche aquí. Tokio es muy caro. Si nos permitimos el lujo de movernos con un taxi por la ciudad, deberemos compensarlo durmiendo en hostales baratos...

-Yo no pienso hospedarme en un local de mala muerte!- Parkinson parecia haberse puesto de los nervios de momento

-No, esperad...-Malfoy parecia haber reaccionado- A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia, pero creo que Granger tiene razon...

Aquello fue como ver a Snapes con el pelo limpio vistiendo una tunica rosa con ositos y flores. Fue como ver a Ghandi y a Hittler darse la mano y codearse como los mejores amigos del mundo. Fue como ver el sol salir y ponerse a trazar espirales en el cielo. Se hizo un denso silencio. Lo imposible acababa de suceder. Draco Lucius Malfoy acababa de darle la razon a Hermione Granger. Hasta a Blaise se le abrio la boca de sopeton.

-Tenemos el dinero contado, y vamos a tener gastos seguros...-continuo Draco ignorando el estupor que habia causado- desayunos, comidas y cenas. Ademas de las compras que tendremos que hacer. He visto el el pursatil...

-El portatil...-dijo Hermione como una voz en Off.

-El portatil...-se corrigio Draco sin perder comba de lo que decia- algunos de los precios de los hoteles y las comidas, y con el dinero que tenemos nos las vamos a ver y desear para salir de esta sin pasar dificultades. Asi que Granger tiene razon, si nos movemos en taxi, deberemos compensarlo durmiendo en hostales de mala muerte para poder conservar esos recursos...

-lo veo logico...-consiguio decir Blaise.

-Pues yo no! No entiendo por que tenemos que correr por todo Japon como pordioseros! Podriamos ir al Japon magico, tienen sucursal de Gringgots y sacar algo de dinero para poder hacer esto mas comodo!- Daphne estaba roja de indignacion.

-Eso seria hacer trampas, no podemos pedir ayuda externa...-continuo Hermione.

-Que tu estes acostumbrada a vivir en la miseria y la inmundicia pasando con lo minimo por que no tengas nada mas en tu vida que tu podrido cerebro dentro de esa cabeza con ese horrible pelo no quiere decir que los demas tengamos que arrastrarnos por el fango como tu cuando tenemos recursos para vivir bien y hacer esta estupidez de olimpiadas mas llevaderas!- La estridente y aguda voz de Daphne podria haber arañado el cristal.

Los segundos siguientes pasaron muy despacio. Theo se movio como una serpiente, le metio la mano en el bolsillo a Daphne, saco el camafeo, se lo puso en la mano y tomandole de la muñeca, uso los dedos de la aturdida chica para abrir la pieza de joyeria. Con un apagado Plop Daphne desaparecio.

Theo se giro en redondo y miro a las otras chicas, que retrocedian lentamente alejandose del misantropo. Hace apenas unos segundos coreaban su aprobacion a las palabras de Daphne. Ahora parecia que habian llegado alli por casualidad y no sabian de que iba el tema.

-Acabamos de perder cinco puntos. A mi sinceramente no me importa perder quince, si se que asi podre conseguir todos los demas- Theo hablaba despacio, muy despacio. Demasiado despacio- La decison es vuestra, pero escuchadme con atencion, por que solo lo dire una vez. Somos un equipo. Haremos esto como un equipo. Y Granger esta haciendo lo que puede para ayudar, por que...oh sorpresa! Os guste o no, ella tambien es parte del equipo. A mi no me cae mejor que a vosotros, pero al menos ella pone de su parte pese a que no le hayamos dado ni un solo motivo en lo que llevamos de muggleolimpiadas para que se esfuerce tanto para que ganemos. Pero esto se acaba aquí, y se acaba ahora, o estais fuera. Queda claro?

Mientras Theo hablaba, Draco y Blaise se pusieron a su lado. Hermione no daba credito a lo que oia. Por pura inercia, Crabble y Goyle hicieron lo mismo, colocarse al lado de Nott, aun que la castaña dudaba muchisimo que supieran que estaba pasando alli realmente.

-claro Theo...-susurro Pansy dulce como la melaza- Somos todos del mismo equipo, nadie ha dicho lo contrario...

-Entonces espero que os haya quedado claro. Por que nos duela o no, la necesitamos mas nosotros a ella que ella a nosotros. Asi que actuad en consecuencia- Sentencio Draco como un ultimatum. Todos lo miraron. El rubio habia dicho las palabras que todos pensaban pero que nadie se atrevia a formular. "nosotros la neceistamos mas que ella a nosotros". Hermione abrio los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas. Aquello debia haber sido una alucinacion, por que el principe de las serpientes no podia haber dicho eso. Era imposible. Iba contra el orden logico del universo.

-Dicho todo esto, y aclarada la situacion...-comento Blaise con voz cantarina, corriendo un estupido velo que aligerara un poco la tension en el ambiente- que opciones tenemos?

-Pues...-Hermione carraspeo, y miro la pantalla del portatil. Le costo diez minutos de tecleo y frustracion- Pues creo que estamos de suerte. A quince minutos andando de aquí, recresando a Ginza, hay una parada de metro. Podemos cogerlo. Es una linea que lleva directamente a las puertas del barrio de Asakusa...Si no quereis andar tanto, podemos coger un taxi. De aquí a la estacion no puede salir muy caro.

-genial, entonces todos salimos ganando...-Draco amplio su sonrisa de depredador- Taxi de aquí a la estacion y luego un metro, sea lo que sea eso, para ir al barrio tradicional ese de templos.

Draco saco su telefono movil y se lo tendio a Granger.

-Para que me das eso?

-Para que llames a un taxi. Aun que no veo ningun taxi en la lista de numeros que nos dio Macgonagall...

-merlin bendito...-mascullo Hermione rodando los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco- Cuanto teneis que aprender...

Para sorpresa de todos, Granger camino hasta el borde de la acera, donde empezaba la calzada, y miro pasar a los coches, hasta que vio uno amarillo. De pronto se puso ha hacer aspavientos con las manos, y el taxi paro enfrente de ella.

-Como ha hecho eso?- espeto Pansy fascinada.

-debe ser algun tipo de truco muggle...-le espeto Astoria que no dejaba de taladrar con odio en la mirada a la griffindor.- Yo tambien se ponerme ha hacer movimientos espasmodicos para llamar la atencion de un vehiculo y hacerlo parar.

-Si,i preciosa, pero no se te ocurrio hacerlo.,...-Blaise cogio a las dos serpientes por la cintura y las empujo con suavidad hacia las puertas abiertas del taxi- Y lo obvio solo es obvio cuando otro ha tenido la idea antes que tu. Lo genial de las cosas que se les pueden ocurrir a cualquiera es que se les pueden ocurrir a cualquiera, menos a ti. Asi que dejad de quejaros y seguid a delante o tomareis el expreso a Hogwards por las malas...y señoritas...las estoy vigilando, cualquier represalia contra Granger me lo tomare como...algo personal, entendido?

El susurro de Blaise en el oido de las dos chicas tuvo el objetivo deseado. Las dos tuvieron un escalofrio.

-Ni se nos habia pasado por la cabeza...-mintio Astoria.

-Mas os vale...-Theo habia aparecido de la nada y las fulminaba con sus impavidos ojos azules- Puede que Granger no se de cuenta de ciertas cosas, y que confie demasiado en todos nosotros. Pero os aseguro que por mi parte, esa confianza suya va a estar justificada. Solo por que a vosotras dos os escueza el orgullo no voy a perder esta prueba. Y como se os ocurra hacer alguna tonteria os juro que os despellejo a las dos vivas.

El trayecto en taxi, que por suerte era un monovolumen, fue silencioso. Todos tenian demasiado en lo que pensar. Nadie queria ser el primero en hablar. Todos menos Hermione. Que no paraba de teclear en su portatil, buscando informacion sobre si habria algun bar, o pub, o local donde beber te tradicional japoner cerca de las puertas de Asakusa.

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Esto iba a ser mas largo pero hoy me quedo sin tiempo, tengo que ir a ha hacer un recado, seguramente esta tarde o esta noche haga el segundo trozo de la aventura en Japon de la pandilla de magos adolescentes. Como muy tarde mañana. Prometido.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Por cierto, que me lo habeis preguntado. El motivo del titulo, hojas de otoño, es por uno de los barrios de japon, akibahara, que la traduccion es campos de hojas de otoño. Basicamete de ahi el nombre. Por lo demas, a ver si termino el cap y lo subo hoy, que tngo toda la noche por delante.**_

CAPITULO 12: Mas hojas de otoño

El viaje en taxi no fue tan malo. Los problemas comenzaron cuando los adolescentes slytherin se vieron arrastrados en una marea humana nipona en el metro. Hermione podia verlo, como se ponian primero blancos, luego verdes, luego como la histeria hacia presa de ellos. Aquella situacion era desquiciante para ellos por que no estaban acostumbrados a estar rodeados de tanta gente. Y menos aun muggles. El unico que parecia estar pasandoselo en grande era Zabini.

Aquel viaje de una hhora en metro fue catalogado en la memoria de Hermione como "recuerdo a bloquear lo mas pronto posible". Y bajar de aquel tren subterraneo y salir al aire fresco fue lo mejor que le habia pasado en todo el dia. Al menos, alli fuera las quejas de Pansy y Astoria, sus constantes lloriqueos y sus largas y complejas listas de quejas no eran tan taladrantes e insistentes. Y justo alli, frente a ellos, se encontraron con las puertas de Kaminarimon. La famosa entrada del recinto de templos, flanqueada por una exaquisita lampara de cuatro metros de alto.

-Vaya...esto es una pasada...-silvo Blaise impresionado.

-Lastima que no estemos aquí para hacer turismo, Zabini...-le regaño Theo que sabia que a su compañero habia que frenarle cada cierto tiempo los pies no fuera a ser que cogiera carrerilla.

-Tu siempre aguando la fiesta...

-Venga chicos, que tenemos trabajo que hacer, estar atentos a ver si veis un local en el que podamos tomar un dichoso te tradicional y lo tachamos de la lista...-Draco empezaba a estar de mal humor.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar una casa de te tradicional. Y la amable camarera que los atendio les dijo que no podrian entrar si no era con kimono, que debian vestir de forma tradicional pese a ser estrangeros.

-Esto es genial...-Draco se hundio de hombros- Tengo una buena noticia y una mala...

-Empieza con la buena...-suplico Astoria completamente irritada.

-la buena es que vestirnos con pijamas de colores es una de las tareas de la lista. Y sacar fotos que demuestren que nos hemos puesto esas prendas.

-Y la mala, Draco?- Theo ya se lo veia venir.

-Vosotros sabeis de donde sacar unos kimonos aquí?

-Espera- canturreo Hermione- voy a preguntar...

La camarera hablaba ingles. No muy bien, pero lo hablaba. Tras una paciente conversacion con Hermione, que se esforzo mucho tanto en hacerse entender como en entender a la mujer, acabo asintiendo.

-Estamos de suerte chicos, aquí cerca hay una tienda que venden kimonos. Por lo que me ha dicho la camarera, los de algodón son muy asequibles...

Tardaron casi 20 minutos andando en llegar a la tienda, y casi una hora de compras. Despues de eso, el panorama era cuanto menos incomdo.

Alli estaba Astoria, preciosa con un kimono rosa palo, atado con un obi de un intenso color burdeos. Con pequeños bordados de flores y petalos de cereza. Y Pansy, con un llamativo kimono verde lima con el obi de un verde botella muy oscuro. Draco, Theo y Blaise optaron por comodas Yukatas masculinas negras. Simples, severas y casi espartanas. Y Hermione que sorprendio a todos con un espectacular y llamativo Kimono naranja, con un obi de un intenso violeta, que rozaba el purpura. A la espalda de la griffindor, un enorme fenix bordado abria las alas y extendia una cola roja por todo el faldon del kimono.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando Crabble y Goyle salieron con sus compras. Ambos llevaban puestos kimonos de mujeres. Y se escucho mas de una risa ahogada a su paso. Las dos delicadas geishas mas bizarras de la historia se acercaron ceñudas y furiosas al grupo, una vestida de rojo palido y la otra de un crema-amarillo con florecitas y ruiseñores.

-Pero que cojones llevais puesto?- se carcajeo Blaise, que hacia un titanico esfuerzo para que la risa no le venciera.

-Era lo unico que habia de nuestra talla, vale? Asi que ahorraoss el cachondeo...

-Pero sabeis que esos kimonos son de chicas...

-Muerete Blaise! Y dejanos en paz! Saquemos la jodida foto y olvidemos este bochornoso asunto.

Asi, de esa guisa, el grupo entro en la sala de te. Lo peor de todo es que hubieron un par de clientes que mortificaron a Crabble y a Goyle con guiños e insinuaciones. De todo tiene que haber en esta vida.

La camarera se apiado del grupo y les llevo a un reservado, y alli les hizo la ceremonia del te. Fue todo un ritual casi hipnotico que duro mas de una hora, y les hizo olvidar a todos el mal trago que habian pasado hace un rato. Lo cierto es que se lo pasaron bien. A la hora de pagar, se aseguraron de pedir una factura con el nombre del local y lo que habian tomado.

-Malfoy...dejame ver la lista...-pregunto Hermione mientras las chicas slytherin remoloneaban en aquel comodo local, nada dispuestas a irse.

Draco se la tendio, y la griffindor la leyo detenidamente. Despues de eso, llamo a la camarera mientras los chicos pagaban y tuvo una breve conversacion. Luego solo se acerco sonriente.

-Creo que vamos a tener suerte, dentro del recinto del templo hay varios dojos...

-Que es un dojo?- Theo apuro su taza de te mirando a Hermione con curiosidad.

-EN una de las pruebas, hay que hacer un video de no menos de 30 minutos gravando a uno de nosotros participando en una clase de Kendo. En el templo hacen exiviciones y torneos, eso es un dojo, una escuela de artes marciales...-Mientras hablaba, se dio cuenta de que los slytherin la miraban sin comprender. Aquello iba a ser divertido...y mucho- Como ninguno de vosotros sabe usar la camara de video, yo gravare mientras uno participa. Es como una escuela de duelistas...solo que con artes tradicionales japonesas...ya vereis, es divertido. Creo que si hablamos con los del dojo podriamos convenderlos para que nos dieran una clase de media hora...

Fue mas o menos asi como el grupo se encamino. Enconrtaron el dojo gracias a las indicaciones de la camarera, y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar cuando las delicadas y bellisimas Crabble y Goyle entraron en el local donde jovenes se entrenaban en artes samurai.

Hermione discutio durante un buen rato con uno de los maestros, que mirando a los travestidos slytherin no podia parar de sonreir, y acabo accediendo.

-Chicos! Hemos tenido suerte! Dentro de un ratito vienen un grupo de principiantes a practicar, y de forma excepcional dado que solo estaremos aquí dos dias, nos dejan participar a dos y mirar al resto...

-Dejame adivinar...-rio Zabini- quieren que madam butterfly y lady godiva aquí presentes- dijo señalando a Crabble y Goyle- sean los voluntarios...

Los dos nombrados se pusieron a gruñir.

-Venga chicos...-Los consolo Hermione intentando no reir- Mirad el lado bueno...os dejaran una armadura para que no os hagan daño y un palo con el que podreis pegar a alguien mas pequeño que vosotros...

"o al menos podreis intentar pegarles..." añadio mentalmente la castaña. Aun que sus palabras parecieron tener efecto. Crabble y Goyle parecian de muchisimo mejor humor.

Las cosa parecio ir bien mientras 10 minutos despues cuando salieron vestidos con armaduras y trajes de Kendo, y aun mejoro cuando les dieron las tradicionales espadas de madera. Tenian cara de psicopatas peligrosos y armados, cosa que basicamente eran...

Crabble y Goyle se sintieron aun mas entusiasmados cuando se enteraron de que sus contrincantes eran niños y niñas de 10 y 12 años. Lo que no supieron hasta que fue demasiado tarde, es que eran niños de 10 y 12 años que llevaban de 6 a 8 practicando artes marciales y Kendo.

La cosa fue mas o menos asi: dos aturdidos Slytherin con unos aparatosos trajes que limitaban su vision y sus movimientos, con un arma que no tenian ni idea de manejar, con su enorme tamaño y sus pensamientos lentos, se enfrentaron a un escuadron de chavalines, mucho mas pequeños, agiles, rapidos, delgados y experimentados en las artes ancestrales japonesas de sacarte el higado a patadas por la boca.

Fue un espectaculo lamentable y patetico. Todo una ofrenda al altar de los dioses del ridiculo mas espantoso. Y Hermione lo estaba gravando en video con su camara, en alta definicion. Aquello seria memorable. Seria epico. Crabble y Goyle sufriendo la venganza silenciosa de matones de metro veinte de altura a los que sacaban casi seis años de edad. Era una de esas ocasiones por las que vale la pena vivir para ver.

Lo peor eran las voces de los comentaristas no oficiales.

-Joder con los niños de por aquí...-la aterrada voz de Malfoy se quedo registrada para la posteridad- A un escuadron de estos les das varita y te conquistan medio mundo antes de que nadie tenga claro que les ha atropellado...

-Mira! Mira!- chillaba Blaise con entusiasmo- Crabble esta llorando! Santo Salazar...es el dia mas feliz de mi vida! Nunca crei que veria algo asi! Esos dos apaleados por mocosos! Y menuda saña!

-Como diablos ha hecho eso ese crio?- decia Theo con su laconica voz resalzada por algo que parecia entusiasmo- es anatomicamente imposible hacer eso...se habria dislocado varias vertebras para girar asi en el aire! Y encima le ha arrancado a Goyle el casco de un golpe con el palo en el proceso mientras giraba en el aire!

-Pero tu has visto donde le ha dado una patada!- la voz de Blaise era el mismisimo sonido de la felicidad. Si el extasis pudiera medirse en la escala auditiva, sera exactamente asi- Espero que Goyle no tuviera previsto tener hijos en un futuro cercano...

Hermione solo podia pensar en una cosa: daba gracias a dios, a los santos y a las virgenes de todos los panteones del universo conocido por que la prueba dijera que el combate de 30 minutos debiera ser de Kendo. Si llega a ser de Sumo, hubieran vuelto podido mandar a Crabble y Goyle en sobres por correo a casa...

Esa tarde, tras un par de horas en la enfermeria del dojo para que Crabble y Goyle se repusieran, aun que fuera mas de las heridas en su orgullo que de los moretones y hematomas de los que estaban cubiertos por completo, se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Los dos gorilas eran los unicos que se habian cambiado de nuevo de ropa y llevaban sus vaqueros y sus camisas. El resto le habian cogido el gustillo a los kimonos y no veian razon para cambiarse. Ademas, era divertido. Donde fueres haz lo que vieres, habia dicho Hermione. Y a todos les parecia bien.

-Cual es la siguiente tarea?- mascullo irritada Pansy.

-Tengo una idea si a todos os parece bien...-dijo timidamente Hermione.

-Tu diras...-Draco la miro con las cejas arqueadas. Las ideas de Granger solian ser buenas.

-Propongo que busquemos alojamiento y descansemos. Asi, podriamos pasar lo que queda de tarde y la noche dividiendo las tareas y planeando un itinerario para el resto de pruebas, y asi terminar de tiron las pruebas que nos quedan mañana. Si lo hacemos asi, tendriamos todas las horas del domingo como puntos. Acabariamos antes...

-Creo que es una gran idea...mejor tener unas horas de planteamiento y maximizar el tiempo mañana que ir a ciegas lo que nos queda de dia...asi mañana estariamos frescos- Theo estaba deacuerdo. Y le mando una significativa mirada a Draco. El rubio asintio.

-Esta bien. Granger, busca un alojamiento cercano y no muy caro con el protodatil...

-Portatil...-corrigio instintivamente ella sin ni siquiera mirar. La leona se sento en un un rinconcito, y con el portatil en las rodillas se puso a buscar.- creo que tengo algo...pero no se si os gustara...

Los slytherin se arremolinaron alrededor de la griffindor y miraron la pantalla luminosa del protodatil, como diria Draco.

-Es un Ryokan, un hotel tradicional japones. No tiene camas. Son mas bien habitaciones con futones para dormir. Este no es muy caro, y lo bueno que tiene es que esta muy cerca del centro.

-Cual es el problema entonces?- Pregunto Crabble sin comprender.

-Que no es lo que vosotros entenderiais por alojamiento...es una cultura y una forma de ver las cosas distintas. Lo bueno que tiene es que tendriamos espacio e intimidad de sobra para poder planear las visitas de mañana...

-Genial entonces, no perdamos tiempo- Draco sonrio complacido- A estas alturas, cualquier cosa ira bien. Como llegamos?

-Podemos coger el metro y volver a Ginza. Esta en esa zona.

-Genial. Pues al metro...-Blaise casi aplaude de la emocion.

Les costo cerca de dos horas regresar al punto de partida y localizar el ryokan, aun que los recepcionistas apenas hablaban ingles, los atendieron encantados. Les costaba casi 70 euros la noche por habitacion, con cena y desayuno a la mañana siguiente, y acceso total a los baños y saunas del establecimiento. Aquello los emociono a todos. Lo malo era que las habitaciones eran individuales.

Crabble y Goyle hicieron piña el uno contra el otro, casi como Astoria y Pansy. Draco, Theo, Blaise y Hermione se miraron incomodos.

-Vale, sere un caballero, y me ofrezco voluntario para compartir la noche con la leona...-La voz de Zabini sono melodica, natural, inocente, pura y casta. Su sonrisa indicaba todo lo contrario.

La cara de panico de Hermione no se hizo esperar mucho.

-Creo que por el bien de Granger, y su integridad fisica, sera mejor que seamos Draco o yo los que compartamos habitacion con ella...- susurro Theo con una ceja alzada.

-Eh! Que puedo ser un caballero- Se quejo el moreno.

-No digo que no puedas, Blaise, solo digo que no lo eres nunca y no queremos que Granger se nos asuste. Los demas no lo se, pero yo ahora mismo, y en esta situacion, la prefiero tranquila, serena y sin un ataque de histeria causado por tu falta de sutileza...

-Que quieres decir con eso? Yo puedo ser muy sutil!- Blaise casi hacia pucheros.

-Blaise, tienes la sutileza de un martillo...- Draco apenas podia contener la risa- Ademas, yo tampoco tengo ganas de encontrarmer mañana a Granger encerrada en un armario en estado catatonico. Tus hormonas tienden a causar ese efecto en las feminas no acostumbradas a la sobredosis de masculinidad con la que te pavoneas por la vida.

Blaise se puso de morros, se cruzo de brazos y estuvo el resto de la tarde mirandolos mal a todos. Como si lo hubieran ofendido en algo muy personal y sensible.

Por otro lado, mientras los que ya sabian con quien iban a compartir habitacion ocupaban sus cuartos, Theo, Draco y Hermione se quedaron en el pasillo. Al final optaron por lo mas simple.

-Cara, Malfoy, Cruz, Nott...-mascullo Hermione lanzando una moneda al aire- El lado de la moneda que quede hacia arriba decide quien tiene la tragedia de compartir una noche con una griffindor hija de muggles...

-No seas asi, Granger...-se quejo Theo- no seria una tragedia. A mi sinceramente no me importa.

Mientras la moneda caia y rebotaba en medio del grupo, Hermione no pudo mas que mirar al misantropo de pelo revuelto con una expresion de cinica curiosidad. Draco de pronto se sintio incomodo. Muy incomodo. Se habia quedado al margen. Ni siquiera miro la moneda. Se agacho, la cogio y fulmino a los dos presentes con los ojos, que de pronto, tenian la intensidad de unos sopletes.

-Lo siento Nott, esta noche duermes con Blaise. La habitacion de Granger la comparte conmigo.

Tal y como lo habia dicho, se quedo parado. Los otros asintieron. Theo se fue con Blaise, y vio a Granger desapareder tras la puerta abierta del que seria su dormitorio con ella esa noche. NO tenia ni la mas remota idea de por que habia hecho lo que habia hecho. Ni por que habia dicho lo que habia dicho. Ni siquiera habia mirado la moneda. Ni siquiera sabia a quien le tocaba en realidad dormir con ella. Pero por algun motivo que no lograba comprender, no dejaria que nadie que no fuera el lo hiciera. Era su derecho. Y lo que mas le jodia, aun que no lo reconoceria nunca, era no tener claro por que consideraba "su derecho" pasar la noche con la sangresucia a la que habia jurado odio eterno y a la que se habia desvivido por amargar la existencia hasta la fecha. Eso era lo que mas le frustraba.

Decidio olvidarlo todo y entrar en la habitacion. Era desde luego, algo que el no consideraba "restauracion". El suelo era blando, y habian dos zonas aun mas blandas. Parecia como si hubieran puesto dos edredones en el suelo. Uno haciendo de colchon y el otro de edredon. Habia una mesita con un juego de te como el que habian visto en el salon de te, y unos ventanales enormes que daban a un patio compartido con otras habitaciones. De hecho ya veia a Blaise corriendo en calzoncillos por el jardin y saltar en bomba a una especie de estanque de agua caliente que humeaba.

Se tomaron unas horas de descanso. Todos se bañaban en el estanque de aguas termales, dandose un respiro del dia que habian tenido, y nadie hablo. Solo dejaron que el agua caliente hiciera su trabajo y se llevara el cansancio.

Mas tarde, unas amables camareras vestidas con kimonos azules les sacaron la cena al jardin. Pescado a la parrilla, una sopa en la que flotaban algas y unos cuencos de arroz. Y de postre unos pastelitos de cereza que eran deliciosos y un te. Despues de lo que habian pasado ese dia, les supo a gloria bendita.

Hermione se levanto mientras todos se quedaron tirados un rato a la fresca en el jardincito, mientras ella iba y volvia con el portatil, la lista de tareas, una libreta y un boli.

-Esta bien chicos, hora de trabajar...mañana nos dividimos en grupos para las tareas que nos quedan?- comento con su mejor voz de "alumna especialmente dotada dispuesta ha hacer el mejor trabajo para llevarse una palmadita por parte del profesor"

-Creo que seria lo mejor, pero la ultima palabra la tiene Draco...-Comento Theo con voz perezosa.

-Si, yo tambien creo que deberiamos dividirnos en grupos...-asintio el rubio, que por alguna razon no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a Nott.

-Deacuerdo...-Hermione empezaba a teclear cuando Astoria la interrumpio con un arrebato de arrogancia.

-Si nos dividimos yo quiero ir con Pansy, de ninguna manera ire contigo...

-Ni se me habia pasado por la cabeza, Greengras...-zanjo Hermione el asunto sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada del ordenador, cosa que aun irrito mas a la pequeña rubia, e hizo sonreir a Blaise.- Quien quiere ir a Akihabara?

-que hay que hacer alli?- pregunto Theo con curiosidad.

-Pues...hay tres pruebas. Una de ellas es comprar una pieza de tecnologia en una de las tiendas que hay alli...puede ser algo barato...lo que sea...pero necesitais tanto la pieza en si misma como el tiket de compra que diga que fue en Akihabara. Luego necesitais comprar un maga...que es como una historia con dibujos...y tomar un café en un Maid Coffe. En el Maid coffe necesitais tanto conservar la factura, un posavasos con el nombre del local o una servilleta con el logo, y sacaros una foto con una de las camareras disfrazada de doncella francesa del siglo XIX sentada en vuestras rodillas...

Hubo un denso silencio. Todos la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Hermione solo pudo mirarlos con los hombros hundidos.

-Los Maid coffes son locales de cosplay, vale? La gente se disfraza de cosas raras y hace cosas muy raras y muy fetichistas. Esas camareras estan ahi para eso...y creedme, no os miraran raro...es su trabajo.

-Creo que ya tenemos voluntario...-mascullo Theo algo molesto al ver a Zabini con la mirada brillante de un cachorrito que ha visto la chucheria mas grande del mundo- Yo ire con el para controlarlo un poco no vaya a ser que se muera de un infarto de pùra felicidad...

-Vale, Theo y Blaise van a Akihabara. Que mas queda?- Continuo Draco feliz. No sabia por que, aquello lo emocionaba mucho. Que esos dos estuvieran lejos de Granger se habia convertido en algo prioritario.

-Pues entre varias mas, queda la prueba de Odaiba. Alli hay que sacar varias fotos de la Bahia de Tokio y encontrar y retratar la estatua de la libertad japonesa. Es una replica de la de Nueva York en estados unidos...luego tambien hay que ir al Museo Nacional de las ciencias y la Innovacion y conseguir varios panfletos. Son gratuitos. Asi que solo habria que ir y cogerlos...esta es bastante facil.

-Iremos Pansy y yo!- Zanjo Astoria con una expresion de desafio que retaba a cualquiera a llevarle la contraria.

-Me parece bien- comento Draco encogiendose de hombros- Llevaros a Crabbley Goyle con vosotras por si teneis problemas.

Astoria iba a protestar cuando vio la expresion del principe de las serpientes. Y se mordio la lengua a tiempo asintiendo docilmente con la cabeza.

-Entonces quedamos tu y yo, Malfoy...-asintio Hermione antes de volver a ponerse a teclear.-Veamos...

Por algun motivo que escapaba a su raciocinio, aquella frase le sono cuasi celestial. "quedamos tu y yo...". Eran palabras casi musicales para Draco. Y una llamarada de furia le lamio las entrañas al no comprender por que esa insinuacion nunca dicha, pues Granger lo habia dicho con inocencia y sin dobles intenciones a el le sonaba como una tentadora invitacion. Se caponeo mentalmente con fuerza innecesaria para recuperar el control de sus propios pensamientos mientras la leona buscaba informacion.

-Para nosotros queda...la prueba del museo nacional, la prueba del museo Edo, alquilar un perro y llevarnoslo a cenar...

aquello ultimo causo un revuelo tremendo.

-Como que alquilar un perro?- mascullo Blaise riendose a carcajadas.

-En Japon mucha gente tiene mucho trabajo y un ritmo de vida que les impide tener mascotas, aun asi les encantan. Asi que en lugar de tener una en casa, cuando tienes tiempo, si quieres alquilas un perro...y hay restaurantes que tienen menu canino para ir a cenar con mascotas...suena raro, pero es algo tipico. Tenemos que ir a un bar donde alquilen perros, alquilar uno, e ir a comer a un restaurante que tenga menu canino...necesitaremos fotos y los resguardos que demuestren que hemos hecho esas actividades. En el museo Nacional tenemos que entrar y sacar unas fotos de nosotros con unas piezas en concreto, y en el museo Edo mas o menos lo mismo,...Luego tenemos que acercarnos al barrio de Harajuku y sacarnos fotos con gente disfraazada...

-No suena dificil...-comento Draco encogiendose de hombros.

-No, no sera dificil, pero si muy pesado. Nos tocara dar muchas vueltas para poder hacerlo todo. Creo que lo mejor seria que si alguno de los otros dos grupos termina sus asignaciones rapido, que nos llamara para pasarle unas de las nuestras, asi ganariamos tiempo y todos acabariamos mas o menos en el mismo tiempo.

-A mi me parece justo...-comento Theo.

-y a mi...-Blaise sonreia. Aun no habia podido sacarse de la cabeza la idea de una chica japonesa disfrazada de doncella francesa sentada en sus rodillas.

-Y a nosotros tambien,...-chirrio Astoria en contra de su voluntad, roja de furia. Que Granger le dijera lo que tenia que hacer era algo que alguien pagaria muy caro muy pronto.

-entonces lo mejor seria ir a domir ya...que mañana tendremos todos un dia muy pesado- Draco se puso en pie y no se movio del jardin hasta que todos se hubieran metido en sus habitaciones. Luego se metio en la suya. Vio a Hermione dejar el portatil, bostezar, abrir su futon y meterse con la yukata que habia para ella en la habitacion en aquella extraña cama a ras del suelo. La vio acurrucarse y hacerse un ovillo, y casi instantaneamente, la vio quedarse dormida.

Las rodillas le flaquearon y se dejo caer en su futon. Y con el corazon a mil por hora, aquella inverosimil noche en la que sin tener muy claro por que estaba en la otra parte del mundo, Draco se metio acurruco en el lecho, teniendo muy claro que no conseguiria dormir mucho. La hija de muggles que tenia al lado, y dormia a pierna suelta, le robaba el sueño con su mera presencia. Y no conseguia comprender por que.

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: que conste que de la cultura japonesa usada en este capitulo no me he inventado nada. Hasta las cosas mas absurdas como alquilar perros, son datos veridicos de la cultura Nipona. Me he pasado horas googleando y documentandome para hacerlo, y a veces, la realidad supera con creces la ficcion. Anda que no me he reido cara a la pantalla al leer ciertas cosas... Se que dije que acabaria el capitulo hoy...pero es que estoy un poco cansada. Aun asi no he ha quedado corto del todo, poco mas de nueve paginas en word. Y es el segundo de hoy. Asi que...mañana con calma, me pongo y acabo esta bizarra aventura en japon.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bueno, os prometi que terminaria esto...y ya esta. No os quejareis...el ultimo capitulo de la aventura en Japon es de casi 20 paginas...AUn que he de avisaros que tengo la intencion de que el proximo capitulo sea unico. Asi que sera muy muy largo. Pero eso es solo la intencion. Igual al final se me va la olla y lo publico a trozos. No se, ya vere. Pero si tardo un poco en publicar no os preocupeis, que es que estoy preparando un mega capitulo.**_

_**Y gracias a todos por las aportaciones de ideas que estais haciendo, ya estoy barajando algunas. Aun que me queda el proximo y otro mas de cosecha propia antes de cribar en los mensajes que me mandais...pero bueno, ir mandando. Cuanto mas azucar mas dulce. **_

CAPITULO 13: un sabado sueltos en Japon.

Hay dias que sencillamente amanecen grises por soleados que sean. Aquella mañana en el pais del sol naciente el astro rey se alzo reluciente y calido, haciendo la atmosfera agradable, y en aquel pequeño hotel tradicional donde un grupo de magos y brujas britanicos se hospedaban, las cosas se antojaron relajadas. Las apariencias engañan.

Todos se levantaron temprano, y se dieron un agradable baño de aguas termales calientes, y una buena sesion de sauna para empezar el dia tranquilos y relajados. Luego les trajeron sopa de mijo para desayunar, acompañada de arroz, zumo y un café muy cargado.

Recogieron sus cosas, se aseguraron de que los moviles estaban bien, y en grupos ya planeados, se separaron para hacer las tareas que tenian encomendadas lo mas rapido y bien posible. Todos tenian un unico objetivo, ganar. Pero cada uno lo tenia a su manera.

**NOTT Y ZABINI**

A donde habias dicho que teniamos que ir?- mascullo Blaise aburrido.

-al barrio de Akihabara...-repitio Theo por enesima vez, mientras esperaban sentados en la estacion de tren, según las indicaciones precisas y exactas que Hermione les habia dado y tenian meticulosamente apuntadas en un papel.

-genial...suena divertido...-el cinismo de Blaise era casi palpable. El slytherin saco el GPS y lo encendio. Accidentalmente le dio al boton de "opcion de voz"

-Por favor, escoja la opcion de modo de viaje que desea realizar...-susurro una voz femenina lenta, y sumamente sensual.

fue un acto reflejo. Los dos chicos se giraron y miraron el aparato con los ojos como platos.

.-pero que cojones...-empezo Theo. Pero Blaise ya habia pulsado la opcion de "viaje en transporte publico"

-ha escogido la opcion de viaje en transporte publico. Por favor, introduzca el punto de origen de la ruta y el punto de destino para poder calcular la ruta...-susurro la voz mecanica con su infinita paciencia de silicio.

-Claro que si preciosa...yo te introduzco lo que quieras...-rio Blaise divertido mientras pulsaba las teclas a toda velocidad- Por cierto, como te llamas?

-Espere por favor, los datos se estan cotejando- replico la impavida voz femenina- en breves instantes su ruta estara calculada.

-Claro que si, preciosa, yo espero lo que quieras. Pero no me has dicho tu nombre...

-Blaise, es una maquina. He leido en portable de Granger que a veces ponen voces a sus ingenios mecanicos, pero no es una persona ni una inteligencia. Es una voz gravada como en un disco de musica, siempre dice lo mismo.

-A mi no me importa- Blaise se encogio de hombros mientras la voz femenina le rogaba paciencia, que en poco tiempo tendria su ruta lista- Sabes? Creo que te voy a llamar Gladys. Tienes voz de Gladys. Creo que Gladys y yo nos vamos a llevar bien.

-Su ruta esta programada. Esta usted en la estacion de Ginza. Debera esperar al tren de las 8:30 hacia Akihabara. Actualmente son las 8:26. Por favor, espere 4 minutos a que el tren llegue a la estacion en su actual posicion.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando el aparato negro con cierta reverencia.

-Ves Theo? Gladys es lista. Es nuestra chica, te lo digo yo, que tengo buen ojo para esto. Si señor, esto va aser divertido, a que si Gladys?

Theo se palmeo la cara. No hacia ni dos horas que estaba despierto y ya tenia la sensacion lugubre y tetrica de que el dia iba a ser largo. Muy MUY MUY largo...siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando Blaise tenia o bien una nueva conquista o bien un nuevo juguete, y en este caso eran las dos cosas a la vez, por bizarra que fuera la mezcla.

Gladys hablaba cada minuto diciendo que faltaba un minuto menos, y por alguna coincidencia, tal y como el tren llegaba y abria sus puertas, Gladys la GPS les dijo que el tren acababa de lleguar y debian subirse. Theo habia tenido cierto reparo en por si se equivocaban al bajar de estacion. Pero ahora tenian a la todopoderosa y omnisapiente Gladys para decirles cuando tenian que bajar.

Tardaron un buen rato en llegar, pero al hacerlo, no tuvieron que ir muy lejos para conseguir el primer objetivo de su viaje. Encontraron una tienda de tecnologia casi al instante. Dentro, despues de mucho revisar y mirar, encontraron una cosa llamada PEN DRIVE. Era barato, y según el chico de la tienda, era una pieza de ordenador. Sabian que los ordenadores eran tecnologia, asi que si era una pieza de ordenador, debia ser tecnologia tambien. Compraron uno. Y lo metieron en la mochila junto el tiquet de compra. Se sentian orgullosos de su pequeña hazaña.

Luego la cosa se complico un poco. AL menos tenian una leve nocion de que era la tecnologia. Pero el manga era un concepto ajeno para ellos. Hermione les habia dicho que preguntaran por "otakus". Y basicamente fue lo que hicieron. Aun que esta vez Gladys no pudo ayudarles. Blaise se paso casi 10 minutos gritandole al GPS que se sentia decepcionado, con lo lista que era, y los dejaba tirados cuando mas la necesitaban.

Aun asi, tras veinte minutos andando, encontraron lo que buscaban. Una enorme tienda llena de maniquies con disfraces rarisimos y gente dibujada con unos ojos desmesuradamente grandes. Entraron casi por casualidad, y cuando dijeron la palabra Manga, el dependiente les señalo una estanteria llena de libros. Mientras Theo buscaba uno que le pareciera interesante, Blaise casi sufre un paro cardiaco: acababa de descubrir que si bien el manga es un tipo de historias contadas con dibujos interesantes, hay un subjenero llamado hentai que tiene dibujos aun mas interesantes...Colo un tomo de un hentai bastante explicito entre los libros que Theo habia elegido, Blaise no podia esperar a ver la cara de Macgonagall cuando viera aquello. Se sentia perverso.

Con sus nuevas adquisiciones, solo les faltaba encontrar un maid Coffe. Theo se paro a preguntar, y Zabini miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor. Fue algo profetico. Zabini lo vio casi de refilon, y no pudo mas que ir hacia alli, olvidandose de que abandonaba a Theo a su suerte.

Del mismo modo que las avispas se comunican entre ellas con olores y sonidos imperceptibles para el resto de criaturas vivientes, y hormigas por las vibraciones de sus antenas. Del mismo modo que las arañas saben si hay una presa en su red por los movimientos microscopicos de algunas de las hebras maestras...Blaise sentia una llamada. Era algo cuasi Karmico. Lo podia sentir en sus entrañas, en el interior de sus huesos. Lo podia sentir en el alma. Era empatia. Algo lo llamaba.

Y cuando llego a la puerta de aquel edificio, epicentro de su epifania, cayo de rodillas. Como un peregrino que ha cruzado Europa descalzo y llega a las puertas de Jerusalen. Como un hombre perdido en el desierto durante dias, que de pronto encuentra un oasis perdido en las dunas. Como un hombre santo que tras un martirio cruel y despiadado se encuentra ante las puertas del Cielo

Asi fue como ante las puertas de M¨s, el sex shop mas grande del mundo, con siete plantas de altura llenas de juguetes sexuales de todos los tipos, tamaños, y colores. Con siete plantas de merchandising para hacer realidad todo tipo de fantasias sexuales, de cualquier fetiche y perversion, Zabini cayo de rodillas y dio gracias a los cielos, pues ahora era un hombre que creia en los dioses. Se habia obrado un milagro. Blaise habia encontrado su tierra prometida tras un largo peregrinaje por el desierto. Como para confirmar la profecia, sin venir a cuento, Gladys hablo:

-Ha llegado a su destino.

-Ni que lo digas, preciosa,...ni que lo digas...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pero donde narices se ha metido este imbecil?- mascullo Theo mirando a su alrededor presa del desconcierto.

Blaise no aparecia por ninguna parte. Asi que opto por llamarlo por telefono. Un tono, dos...tres...cuarenta y cinco...cuarenta y seis...una eternidad despues, Blaise descolgo.

-Tio, donde te has metido? Llevo un rato buscandote!

-Theo, estoy en el paraiso. Sigue tu con la prueba y ve al Caffe Maid ha hacerte una foto con una japonesa vestida de doncella en las rodillas. Yo te alcanzare luego...ahora estoy ocupado.

-pero donde diablos estas? Voy a buscarte...

-Theo, si te digo donde estoy no solo no te lo creerias, si no que seria el ultimo lugar donde tu serias capaz de entrar. Confia en mi. Nos vemos en un par de horas...estoy ocupado. Tengo muchas compras que hacer...

Sin mas respuesta, Blaise colgo el telefono. Y dejo a un muy confuso Theo tirado en la calle. AL menos habia encontrado a alguien que hablaba ingles y le habia dado las señas de un maid Coffe de confianza. Y se acabo encogiendo de hombros. Blaise se sabia cuidar solito.

Hay una cierta quimica entre las chicas que trabajan en lugares extraños. Sobretodo si son camareras. Pueden oler a la legua que clientes son unos salidos peligrosos, con mas manos que un pulpo, y cuales son inofensivos, y sobretodo a aquellos que estan alli por error. Cuando las camareras de aquel Maid Caffe vieron entrar a Theodore Nott, con su perfecto aspecto britanico, un chico larguirucho y delgado con el pelo moreno y revuelto y los ojos desorbitados de puro panico, supieron que era el cliente perfecto: uno aterrado, docil, y que no les pondria dificil hacer su trabajo.

Asi que cuando Theo se sento, cuatro camareras vestidas dos de doncellas francesas, una de enfermera, y otra de algo que no supo reconocer pero que enseñaba mas carne de la que debia ser politicamente correcto enseñar, se le hecharon encima.

Theo consiguio pedir un café, y las chicas se fueron. Luego cogio un posavasos y una servilleta con el logo del local, y los guardo. Hizo lo mismo cuando le dieron el recibo. Se tomo su café y junto el coraje para pedirle a una de las chicas lo que necesitaba.

-Oye...no se si te parecera bien, pero es que es una especie de apuesta, sabes? Necesito que te sientes en mi regazo, y que una de tus compañeras son saque una foto. Si no puedo meterme en un lio...

-Comprendo- dijo la camara riendo al ver la angustiada y desesperada expresion de Theo. Luego se giro y grito algo a sus compañeras que empezaron a reirse y acercarse en manadas.

-Que les has dicho?- Theo estaba cada vez mas asustado.

-que eres timido...y necesitas ayuda.

Aquello no sono tan mal. Y siguio sin hacerlo cuando la chica se sento en su regazo para que una camarera vestida de gatita sexy les saco una foto. Lo malo es que empezo a sonar fatal cuando todas las demas se le tiraron encima mientras el peleaba por conseguir algo de aire, y la gatita seguia sacando fotos. Todos los del local reian. Las camareras reian. La chica que sacaba fotos reia. Theodore Nott solo queria morir. Lo paso fatal cuando una de las camareras, una vestida de enfermera con un pecho enorme y desproporcionado lo abrazo por la espalda y encajo su cabeza entre sus descomunales senos. Deseo que la tierra lo tragara cuando dos de las chicas se pusieron a su izquierda y derecha, de espaldas a el, y le sacaron una foto con ellas con el culo en pompa, y su cabeza encajonada entre aquellos redondas y blanditas posaderas. Y la cosa continuo. Durante un buen rato mas. Por que cuando el mas suplicaba que pararan, que el no era un pervertido y solo queria que una se sentara en sus rodillas para una foto, las camareras mas se enardecian y se esforzaban por hacer su trabajo.

Pero el autentico infierno se desato en su mente cuando recordo, que todo Hogwards veria aquellas fotos.

**PANSY; ASTORIA; VINCENT Y GREGORY**

El transporte publico es para la plebe. Pansy habia usado el GPS la noche anterior y habia encontrado que tambien servia para locallizar tiendas y negocios. Habia encontrado uno de alquiler de choches. De limusinas. Con chofer. Una llamada desde el movil la noche anterior y habia acordado que le enviaran una lujosa limusina blanca con conductor. La habia contratado para toda la mañana. Y la habia citado para que fuera a recogerlos a la calle siguiente de donde estaban.

Pagaron al conductor por sus servicios, cosa que les costo casi la mitad de su presupuesto para toda la prueba, y se pusieron rumbo los cuatro a la bahia de Tokio. Alli, y con vehiculo propio, no les costo nada sacar las fotos. De hecho ni se bajaron del coche. Con un poco de Zoom, sacaron fotos de la famosa estatua replica de la americana, y el conductor los dejo en la puerta del museo, donde Astoria le grito a Crabble hasta que este bajo, cogio algunos panfletos y octavillas, y volvio con el botin al coche.

-Ahora, llevenos a dar una vuelta...-dijo con arrogancia Astoria al conductor, que simplemente asintio y se puso en marcha.

-Deberiamos llamar a Draco...-apunto timidamente Goyle.- Hemos acabado muy rapido y podriamos coger algunas pruebas mas. Con un coche como este podriamos ir todos y hacer el resto de tareas en apenas un rato...

-Si la roñosa y miserable de Granger, con su superdotado cerebro no ha pensado en algo tan simple como esto...es culpa suya. Y nada de llamarla. Hemos hecho nuestr parte- La sonrisa de Astoria era casi venenosa- Estamos en Japon, creo que nos merecemos un descanso y un par de vistas turisticas...que se apañen como puedan con lo que tienen. Nosotros hemos cumplido. Tenemos el resto del dia para nosotros.

-Pero Draco dijo que...-insistio el gorila. Era dificl descarrilar el tren de sus pensamientos.

-A la mierda lo que dijera Draco- Aullo Pansy roja de furia- Estamos en este lio por su culpa! Todo esto es culpa suya! No tenemos por que estar aquí haciendo estas tonterias! Y para colmo escucha a esa asquerosa sangresucia y le hace caso! Y antepone lo que ella dice y lo que ella quiere a las necesidades de los suyos! Es un traidor! Nada mas que un traidor! Y tiene lo que se merece! Ya que estoy atrapada en esta bizarra olimpiada por su culpa, no pienso hacer su trabajo! Hare lo minimo y necesario para salir de aquí con el orgullo intacto, y ni un apice mas!

Crabble y Goyle vieron a las dos chicas furiosas apoyarse entre ellas y cerrar filas. Seria imposible hacer frente a la ira de las dos serpientes femeninas del equipo. Los dos muchachos se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros. Nadie podria decir que no lo habian intentado, pero no tenian por que soportar los desaires de esas dos. Les seguirian la corriente. Por el momento. O al menos, hasta que encontran a Draco y les dijera que hacer. A fin de cuentas, Draco les dijo que fueran con ellas. Y era lo que hacian. Nadie les habia dicho que tenian que pensar y tomar decisones por si solos. Optaron por lo mas simple: hacer lo que se les decia. Era lo que mejor se les daba.

-Ademas...-susurro Astoria con cierto deje sensual en sus palabras- Si vosotros no se lo deciis a Draco, el como lo va a saber? Eh?

Pansy rio entre dientes. De forma insinuante y conspiratoria. Crabble y Goyle no reian. Tenian demasiada experiencia en meterse en lios como para no saber a ciencia cierta de que de algun modo, tarde o temprano, Draco lo sabria. Y que serian ellos los que pagarian por aquello.

-Astoria, querida, se me ocurre una travesura...

-En que estas pensando Pansy?- Se entusiasmo la pequeña Greengrass.

-Pues...en algo divertido...como ir de compras...

-No podemos, Pansy, no hay presupuesto...-añadio con un tono remilgado y aflautado que pretendia sonar como Granger.

-Tu lo dijiste ayer, Astoria...en Japon hay sucursarl de Gringgotts...podemos ir, sacar algo de efectivo, cambiarlo por moneda local...y pasearnos por uno de esos centros comerciales. He visto algunas tiendas de camino que son divinas. Y el GPS este puede ser de utilidad...

Las dos chicas rieron. Era el crimen perfecto. Imposible que nadie supiera nunca lo que habian hecho. Pero el problema de los crimenes perfectos es que solo son perfectos desde los ojos de quien lo perpetra y planea. Suele haber gente mas lista que tu que ya ha pensado que se te podria ocurrir algo asi...

**GRANGER Y MALFOY**

Draco y Hermione salieron juntos y se dirigieron en una direccion determinada. La leona parecia saber a donde iban.

-Granger...a la estacion de metro no se iba por la otra calle?- Pregunto Draco. Una de las cosas de las que estaba mas orgulloso de si mismo era de su buen sentido de la orientacion.

-Mire en el ordenador anoche, Draco. La parte que nos toca a nosotros es la mas turistica. Al menos lo que concierne a los museos. Creo que se me ha ocurrido un atajo para hacer todo eso mas rapido.

-En serio? Como?

-Tres calles mas abajo, hay una oficina de turismo!- Exclamo ella triunfal.

-que es eso?- el rubio ojigris la miro desconcertado.

-Es un sitio donde atienden a los turistas. Hay guias. A los que si pagas un modico precio, te pueden llevar a donde quieras en pequeños grupos. Siempre hay guias para los museos. Podemos contratar un guia, que nos lleve al museo Nacional y al de Edo, y que nos lleve y nos muestre exactamente las piezas que queremos ver. Asi no dariamos vueltas innecesarias! Ademas seguro que tambien nos podria guiar hasta el barrio de Harajuku e indicarnos donde podemos alquilar un perro y un restaurante con menu canino.. Pagariamos un poco mas...ese tipo de servicios no son muy baratos...pero nos podriamos ahorrar como siete u ocho horas como poco.

-Vaya...-Draco estaba impresionado- ya comprendo por que dicen que eres brillante...

-Eso viniendo de ti es casi un cumplido, Malfoy.

-No te acostumbres. Seguramente habra sido eso de cenar pescado y desayunar sopa y arroz despues de una sauna...seguro que los vapores se me han subido a la cabeza...-El rubio aparto la cara siendo terriblemente consciente de lo rojo que se debia de haber puesto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la oficina de turismo, y tras algunas conversaciones y explicaciones, consiguieron contratar a un guia. Se llamaba Taro. Y les explico que el recorrido que querian hacer, tardarian como mucho tres o cuatro horas en hacerlo. Taro queria hacerles notar que era un recorrido muy magro y excueto para ver Tokio, que el podia hacerles una ruta muchisimo mas interesante. Pero al ver a los dos chicos que tenia dilante chillar entusiasmados, como si que les dijera que su ruta podia ser muy breve si estaba guiada por el camino mas corto fuera la mejor noticia del mundo. Y Taro decidio no decir nada al respecto. A fin de cuentas, iba a cobrar de todos modos por su trabajo.

Viajarian en transporte publico. Los chicos pagarian su parte. Y despues sus honorarios. Mas o menos el equivalente a unos 100 euros. Aquellos dos britanicos que debian estar locos estaban mas que encantados con Taro.

La visita al museo Nacional duro cosa de diez minutos. El guia les llevaba con una precision de francotirador a las piezas que deseaban ver. La foto de rigor en la entrada, y Taro se quedo fascinado al verlos guardar sus tikets con tanto ahinco y cuidado. Luego se sacaron fotos con algunos de los budas mas antiguos del mundo, y con el gravado de los Viajes de Manijo. Una foto con el mosaico de Nara, con algunas de las sedas pintadas mas famosas a sus espaldas. Y una del chico alto y rubio rodeado de armaduras de samurais.

Luego la chica del pelo extraño se saco una foto con unos exquisitos kimonos bordados a mano, que habian requerido mas de tres años de trabajo para confeccionarlos tras de si. Y tras esa visita relampago, salieron disparados al museo Edo.

Alli sacaron fotos de las maquetas que representaban las antiguas artes teatrales niponas, y compraron en la tienda del museo un par de mascaras noh (una de un demonio y una de una doncella) y maquillaje kabuki. Taro no entendia para que podian querer esas cosas. Pero lo mas extraño era el afan con el que guardaban los tiquets de compra dentro de los paquetes con los objetos en si.

-Vale, ahora toca alquilar un perro...Taro, sabes donde?

-En Odaiba estan los mejores establecimientos para eso...

-Odaiba? Ahi no es donde estan Parkinson, Greengrass, Crabble y Goyle?- Inquiro Hermione.

-Es verdad!- Draco parecia estar de muy buen humor. No entendia del todo por que. Pero se lo habia pasado bien hasta ahora- podriamos llamarlos, y si no les falta mucho, pasar a recogerlos y seguir haciendo la prueba todos juntos. Asi solo nos faltarian Theo y Blaise. De paso, como hay que ir a un restaurante, podemos cenar todos juntos con el perro, y nos vamos a casa ya cenados.

Aquello habia sonado logico. Draco lo habia dicho sin pensar. Le habia salido sin mas. Pero tal y como lo dijo se arrepintio. Si hacian eso, seria tiempo que Granger estaria con todos. Y eso significaba menos tiempo con ella a solas. ¿por que eso le importaba tanto asi de repente? Era frustrante.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, el movil de Draco sono. El rubio lo miro como si no supiera lo que era, y le lanzo a Hermione una mirada de cachorrito suplicante. Ella sonrio, se lo quito de las manos y descolgo.

-Si?- dijo la chica. De pronto se quedo callada, escuchando- Ah, hola profesora Macgonagall (otro momento de silencio, escuchando) Si, Este es el telefono de Malfoy, pero como estaba yo aquí, y el no se aclaraba mucho, lo he cogido yo. Si quiere le paso con el...(unos segundos en silencio asintiendo con la cabeza) a vale...pues si eso ya le paso yo el recado...

Hermione escuchaba, con aquel pequeño artilugio en su oreja. Y de pronto empezo a ponerse palida. Abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera decir algo y no pudiera. Solo escuchaba.

-Claro, profesora, yo se lo digo a Malfoy. Gracias por avisar. Y no se preocupe, lo comprendo. Lo tengo presente...

La chica colgo el telefono, se lo tendio al rubio y se apoyo contra una de las paredes de un edificio cercano. Las piernas le fallaban.

-Que pasa Granger?

-Que que pasa? Pues que han pillado a Parkinson y a Greengrass intentando colarse en el Japon Magico, han armado un revuelo tremendo y los profesores de Hogwards han tenido que intervenir. Crabble y Goyle iban con ellas. Eso son veinte puntos menos, por que todos han sido expulsados. Por lo visto, intentaban llegar a gringgotts y sacar dinero para irse de compras cosa que estaba prohibida por que era uso de la magia, cuando eso no se podia hacer, ademas de buscar ayuda externa a la permitida, asi que son 15 puntos de penalizacion. Y casi lian un incidente internacional por que esas dos locas atacaron a un guardia que no les dejaba entrar...Por lo visto los profesores habian avisado a unos magos y brujas japoneses para que nos observaran sin que lo supieramos, y cuando han ido a detenerlos, por que acceder al mundo magico estaba extrictamente prohibido, esos idiotas les atacaron e intentaron escaparse. Todo el equipo tiene otros 20 puntos menos de sancion por comportamiento indevido y antideportivo. Sumandolo todo, incluido lo de Daphne, eso son 60 puntos menos. Y aun no hemos terminado el dia... por bien que lo hagamos...nunca podremos remontar esos negativos...y si lo hacemos, quedaremos los ultimos. Por mal que los hagan los demas, dudo mucho que superen esta cagada por parte de los nuestros...

Draco no dijo nada. Solo se paso las manos por el pelo y se quedo alli depie, intentando asimilar lo que acbaba de oir, finalmente reacciono. Hermione se espero una explosion de furia, pero aquello era muchisimo peor: Draco estaba tranquilo, sereno. Era casi como si estuviera demasiado ocupado destilando su ira e indignacion en algun lugar privado e intimo como para explotar ahora. Ya lo pagaria mas tarde con quien habia provocado este desastre. Y vaya si entonces haria BOOOOM.

-vale, escuchame, Granger. Vamos a olvidar esto de momento. Que Taro nos lleve a Odaiba, alquilaremos un puto perro, conseguiremos lo que necesitamos, e iremos a un restaurante con menu canino. Cuando estemos llegando al restaurante llamamos a Theo y Blaise para ver donde estan, les damos las señas, y que se reunan con nosotros. Cuando estemos juntos, iremos al punto de encuentro. Dudo mucho que terminar el sabado por la tarde nos de bastantes puntos para compensar esta catastrofe, pero al menos se que Nott habra cumplido y habra terminado su parte. TU y yo hemos cumplido y con lo que hicimos ayer no deberiamos salir demasiado mal parados aun que esto sea un descalabro...

Hermione asintio con la cabeza. No tenia fuerzas para replicar. No habia mucho que decir.

Caminaron el estrecho que les quedaba hasta la estacion de tren mas cercana, y en un completo silencio desde que Draco hablo por ultima vez, fueron en silencio. Taro los guio hasta una tienda, y el rubio se quedo fuera con cara de mal genio, fulminando a la gente que pasaba por su lado con la mirada. Hermione suspiro. Aquello tendria que hacerlo sola. Entro en la tienda, y alquilo un perro pequeño por unas horas. Cuando salio, con el tiquet en la mano, a Draco casi le da un infarto.

-Tenias que alquilar un perro! Que cojones es ese bicho?- dijo Draco horrorizado ante la bizarra vision que tenia delante.

-Malfoy...esto es un perro...-La ojimiel lo miro extrañada, haciendole carantoñas al animalito que tenia en brazos.

-Eso es un perro? Experimentaron con el hechizos que salieron mal o algo? Por que tiene una pinta de tener una enfermedad terminal que tira de espaldas!- El rubio no podia apartar la vista. No sabia si sentirse asqueado o fascinado por lo que tenia delante. Su cerebro se negaba a procesar los datos que sus retinas le enviaban.

-No seas memo!- le gruño ella furiosa- es un pura sangre. De la raza Chino Crestado. Son unos animalitos maravillosos y monisimos, a que si cosita linda...-añadio haciendole pucheritos al perrito que no dejaba de ladrar en un tono agudo, estridente y amariconado.

Draco parpadeo. Confuso. Muy confuso. Y acabo encogiendose de hombros. Habia visto el gato de Hermione en alguna que otra ocasión. Y si Granger era capaz de llamar "adorable minino" a aquellos siete kilos de furia homicida felina comprimida bajo un felpudo raido de pelo apestoso naranja, a aquel gato...tamporo era raro que llamara "cosita linda" a aquel perro que parecia un intento fallido de aborto que atentaba contra las leyes de la naturaleza del reino animal. Al menos tenian un perro...algo era algo.

Taro habia cogido la camara y saco algunas fotos, y contra todo pronostico, y aun a pesar de lo jodidamente feo que era aquel bicho, empezaron todos a reir. Su guia los llevo hasta un restaurante que les servia para la ultima prueba, y pidieron algo de picar. Luego llamaron a Theo y Blaise, que apenas tardaron una hora en lleguar a donde estaban.

Una vez estuvieron todos, y tras el shock inicial que se llevaron Nott y Zabini al ver aquella bizarra criatura que dormitaba en brazos de Granger, Draco les conto lo que habia pasado y el buen rollito del ambiente murio ahogado bajo el peso de lo que aquello conllevaba. Iban a haber represalias. Y muy gordas.

Tras un ratito para que los animos se calmaran, pagaron a Taro, y decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa. Volvieron a la tienda de alquiler de animales para devolver a Ratarara (el nombre que pese a las protestas de Hermione se le habia puesto a aquel Chino Crestado por voto unanime de los Slytherin) y se pusieron en marcha hacia el callejon de Ginza donde habian aparecido el dia anterior. Era su punto de encuentro. Una vez estuvieron todos alli, Macgonagall se aparecio.

-Ya estan todos?- pregunto la profesora.

-Si, ya hemos terminado.- Draco parecia aliviado.

-Tan pronto?

-No sabemos si esos cuatro idiotas hicieron su parte, pero todo lo que nosotros nos habiamos adjudicado como tareas, esta hecho.

La transformista los miro impresionados y asintio. Abrio un bolso que llevaba, y dentro habia un palto de plata. Todos se colocaron en posiciones, y tocaron el traslador. Segundos despues, volvian a estar en Gran Bretaña. Volvian a estar en Hogwards. Y eran el primer equipo en regresar. Entregaron todos los objetos, tiquets y resguardos, panfletos y demas. Entregaron los moviles, los ordenadores portatiles y luego vinieron los problemas. Blaise no queria desprenderse de Gladys.

-Pero no me la puedo quedar?- lloriqueaba el slytherin.

-no, sr Zabini. Es un objeto modificado, no puede quedarselo...

-Pero Gladys es mia!

-El GPS sera devuelto!

-Zabini...-susurro Hermione con algo parecido a un tono maternal- Dale el GPS. Si tanto te gusta, te prometo que yo te consigo otro.

-Tu sabes donde conseguirme una Gladys?- Blaise hacia pucheritos de tal manera que habia que ser un desalmado para que no te hicieran mella en el corazon.

-Si, Zabini, se donde conseguirte una. Tu tranquilo, Dale a Gladys a la profesora y te prometo que la semana que viene tienes otra solo para ti

Muy a regañadientes, Blaise entrego el artilugio a la profesora que de pronto miraba al alumno como si fuera alguna clase de demente peligroso.

-Adios, Gladys, te hechare mucho de menos...-suspiro con un lagrimon enorme asomandosele por la comisura del ojo- Nunca olvidare tus "a doscientos metros gire a la izquierda" ni como me regañabas cuando te ignoraba y cogia otro camino...luego me sentia culpable por que te tocaba volver a calcular la ruta...pero siempre eras amable conmigo...

Hermione miraba a Blaise con los ojos como platos. No tenia muy claro quien era Gladys, ni que cojones le pasaba. Solo era un GPS...y parecia que a Zabini se le hubiera muerto la esposa con la que llevaba casado 30 años. Decidio pereguntarle a quien habia pasado las ultimas horas con el.

-Que cojones le pasa?- le susurro a Theo mientras Blaise seguia soltando su bizarro panegirico.

-Carencia de cariño materno en la infancia y sindrome de deficit de atencion...-Theo tenia los ojos en blanco de pura desespracion y vergüenza ajena- eso y que es un capullo que se encapricha de cualquier cosa y cuando se la quitas o no se la das sufre una especie de regresion a la niñez. Para mi que su madre no le compro mascotas cuando era pequeño y suple esa carencia con cualquier cosa de menos de dos palmos que se alegre de verle mas de dos horas seguidas...

-Ah...-comprendio Hermione- Eso explica muchas cosas...

Esa misma tarde, Hermione se las vio y se las deseo para explicar a sus padres por que debian comprar y mandarle un GPS para que ella pudiera regalarlo Preferentemente uno con opcion a control vocal y con instrucciones habladas. Basicamente, alego, habia hecho una promesa, y le debia ese artefacto a un compañero de clase. Esa misma noche, envio la lechuza. Intentando imaginar que cara pondrian sus padres al ver semejante carta. Pero a fin de cuentas, una promesa es una promesa...

Aquel sabado por la noche, cuando todos los estudiantes hubieron vuelto a sus dormitorios, la mazmorra de las serpientes se volvio un lugar en el que pasaron muchas cosas muy interesantes en muy poco tiempo. Por lo pronto, Pansy, Astoria y Daphne parecian muy solicitas. Tenian la pinta de ser las tres chicas mas inocentes de todo el colegio. Tal y como Draco, Theo y Blaise aparecieron por la puerta, las tres se deshicieron en exucusas. Nada habia sido culpa suya por lo visto. Todo habia sido un enorme malentendido.

-Silencio.- La voz de Draco era puro terciopelo. Pura seda. Lo que hubiera debajo de tan suave superficie era un misterio- Donde estan Crabble y Goyle?

Todas las cabezas se giraron al unisono. Ver aquellas escenas era un pasatiempo para los slytherin. Asi que todos se habian congregado en el salon comunal. Lejos del radio de accion donde pudiera salpicarles la sangre o alcanzarles la metralla. Seria un buen espectaculo. Draco normalmente chillaba y hechaba chispas. Solo cuando estaba furioso de verdad...fuera de toda escala mesurable, parecia tan tranquilo.

Los dos chicos aparecieron cuando la multitud se abrio como el mar rojo. Quedando expuestos y vulnerables a la furia de Malfoy.

-Venid aquí los dos.- Los dos obedecieron- Se que la culpa no fue vuestra. No sois tan inteligentes como para tomar decisones tan estupidas por vosotros mismos. La gente como vosotros, que tiene el cerebro por estrenar suele tener la capacidad de supervivencia altamente desarrollada. Nunca hariais algo que os convirtiera en dianas de practica de tiro vivientes...pero ahora os voy ha hacer una pregunta muy importante, y mas os vale responder bien, por que os va el pellejo en ello, entendido?

Los dos asintieron.

-Si Draco...

-Decidme, estais con ellas? O estais con nosotros? Creeis que las cosas deberian ser como esas tres arpias dicen? O no?.

Era una pregunta trampa. Todos lo sabian. Y era una importante. Por que si decian que estaban con las tres chicas, serian crucificados. Si decian que no, seria dejar a las tres chicas solas, desamparadas y a merced del principe de slytherin y de sus dos alcaides. Pero se impuso la supervivencia y la lealtad de años.

-Draco, nosotros no queriamos hacerlo. Les dijimos que era una mala idea. Pero no nos hicieron caso...-Empezo Goyle mientras Crabble cabeceaba con el labio tembloroso- nosotros siempre estaremos contigo y lo sabes...

-Vale, entonces apartaos.- Los dos gorilas se fueron a un lado, y Draco avanzo hacia las tres muchachas, que estaban estoicamente depie, solas, y aun a pesar de que estaban muertas de miedo, parecian llenas de orgullo.

-Que vas ha hacernos, eh valiente?- le espeto Astoria en un arrebato de terror. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que decia. El miedo hablaba por ella. Y hablaba a la desesperada- vas a pegarnos? Vas a atacarnos? Eh? Que vas ha hacer!

-Yo?- Draco sonrio divertido y nego con la cabeza- Yo soy ante todo un caballero, Astoria. Yo no pego a las chicas. Aun que no por eso no os voy a enseñar a las malas cual es vuestro lugar. Os avise. En Japon. Y no solo yo. Blaise tambien os aviso. Y Theo. Sobretodo Theo. Estabais avisadas. Nada de gilipolleces. Nada de estupideces. Nada de tocar los cojones. Y haceis esto...ahora os toca ateneros a las consecuencias de vuestros actos...Yo no pego a las mujeres, Astoria, pero eso no implica que no pueda hacer que otras mujeres os partan la cara a hostias. Y creeme, que no intervendre en vuestra defensa. Ni yo ni nadie.

Draco camino lentamente por la sala. Y fue mirando a los presentes uno a uno.

-Millicent...-susurro Draco con su voz de seda, arrastrando las palabras mas de la cuenta- sabias que en cuarto curso, cuando tuviste aquel ataque de granos que te duro mas de un semestre...y nadie sabia a que se debia...era por que tanto Daphne como Astoria considerron que seria muy divertido pulverizar todos los dias un poco de pus de burbetuberculo diluido en agua y perfume para que no se notara el olor en las sabanas de tu cama? No era una dosis muy alta...pero todos los dias te hacian tomar una, cuando dormias. Te pasaste mas de 7 meses con el cuerpo lleno de aquellos asquerosos granos por que esas dos consideron que seria divertido...

Draco continuo andando, mirando a las chicas presentes que de pronto parecian muy interesadas en la situacion. Las tres que estaban siendo "fusiladas" de pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban de mierda hasta el cuello. Aquello iba a ser peor de lo que pensaban.

-Stephanie...sabias que aquel precioso vestido que te compraste para el baile de Yule cuando el torneo de los tres magos...aquel tan bonito que te costo tanto dinero y que habias comprado aproposito para estrenar en la ocasión...aquel que aparecio destrozado sobre la maca sin arreglo posible...sabias que fue Pansy? Ella iba a ir vestida del mismo color, y no podia consentir que fueras del mismo color que ella, le habria robado protagonismo...

-Linda Etherman...-señalo Theo, interviniendo por primera vez- te habian dicho alguna vez que fueron Astoria y Pansy las que robaron tu diario e hicieron copias de ciertas paginas y las hicieron circular por todo el colegio?

-Thabita...-Esta vez fue Blaise- sabias que fue Daphne, la confidente a la que le habias confesado quien era el chico que te gustaba la que luego le dijo a escondidas al susodicho que ibas a declararte por que habias hecho una apuesta sobre conquistarle, y que por eso te dio calabazas en San Valentin?

Los trapos sucios fueron saliendo. Uno a uno. Frente a la mirada impotente de las tres acusadas. Entre las tres, habian jodido a base de bien al menos una vez a mas de la mitad de la poblacion femenina de la casa de Slytherin. Y si algo tienen los Slytherin es que siempre saldan cuentas. Ya sean buenas o malas. Y aquello lo iban a pagar muy caro.

Las miradas de reproche, de odio y vendetta no se hicieron esperar. Diez minutos despues, cuando Draco calculo que ya era suficiente, se giro hacia las tres chicas.

-Lo ves, Astoria? Soy un caballero. No os voy a poner un dedo encima. Pero del mismo modo que te digo una cosa, te digo la otra: tambien soy el principe de Slytherin. No os pongo un dedo encima por que no me hace falta. Creeme, de un modo u otro, acabareis pagando lo que habeis hecho.- Mientras hablaban, todos oyerona Millicent crujirse los nudillos de una forma brutal. Draco sonrio y continuo hablando- Aun que me da a mi la impresion de que vais a llegar a desear que os hubiera puesto la mano encima yo mismo. Me equivoco?

Draco, Theo y Blaise, seguidos de cerca por Crabble y Goyle, se fueron a sus habitaciones. Muchos Slytherin los siguieron. Lo que iba a pasar en el salon, quedaria solo entre todas aquellas a los que los tres indiscutibles lideres de la casa habian nombrado, y las tres desgraciadas que habian osado desafiar la voluntad del principe de las serpientes.

El domingo por la tarde, contra todo pronostico posible, llego una lechuza para la castaña. Llevaba un paquete. Y una nota. En la carta, sus padres le decian amablemente que tendria que darles muchas explicaciones mas a delante de por que les habia hecho esa peticion, y que habia salido bastante cara.

Cinco minutos despues, Blaise Zabini era el joven mas feliz de Hogwards.

-Aqui tienes a tu nueva Gladys...

-No, esta no es Gladys...-canturreo Blaise palpando y manoseando aquel pequeño aparato- Gladys era unica...esta...esta...esta es Ginger...

Theo se estaba dando de cabezazos contra la mesa, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara. Draco se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no reir. Hermione se sentia extraña. Sabia que habia hecho muy feliz a Blaise Zabini, aun que no tenia muy claro como.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

-Atencion todos...-pidio Dumbledore con su voz amplificada en la cena del domingo -Es el momento de dar los resultados de la prueba. Pero en esta ocasión han habido...irregularidades. Ha habido un desgraciado incidente perpetrado por cuatro miembros de uno de los equipos que ha costado una dura penalizacion al mismo, y eso les ha hecho quedar en bastante mal lugar pese al brillante trabajo que realizaron durante la prueba. Asi que...sin mas dilacion...En primer lugar, tras un fin de semana en Rusia, Ravenclaw.

Las luces se apagaron, y un proyector se puso a pasar algunas imagenes al fondo de la sala. Todos vieron a Luna posando delante del Cremlin, de la plaza roja de Moscu...y las imagenes se fueron sucediendo. Los profesores fueron nombrando las pruebas realizadas y enseñando los botines conseguidos. Una balalaica, una muñeca rusa, una lata de caviar y una botella de Vozka. Un tiquet acompañado de una foto del equipo de ravenclaw comiendo stroggonoff...un video de treinta minutos de Luna y otro chico de su casa intentando aprender a bailar de rodillas estirando las piernas con los brazos cruzados al pecho...todo el mundo reia. Aquello era divertido.

-En segundo lugar...tras un fin de semana en Sydney, Australia,...Hufflepuff.

Un monton de fotos se sucedieron para delicias del alumnado. Alli estaban los tejones, en bañador, en una playa. Y el capitan del equipo dentro de una jaula chillando rodeado de tiburones. Trajeron un bumerang, un peluche de un canguro, un koala de madera,...un video de treinta minutos de varios de ellos intentando aprender a tocar un dodgerido...hasta el punto de que una de las chicas se habia mareado por hiperventilar y se desmallaba delante de todos.

-En tecer lugar...despues de un viaje a Nueva York...griffindor!

Fotos de Harry y Ron frente a la estatua de la libertad. De Ginny frente a Broadway...en Times Scuare. Tickets de compras de varias tiendas...una foto de todos ellos tomando un desayuno delante del escaparate de una tienda llamada Tyffanis. Central Parck...varios museos...y un video de Harry intentando bailar con un paraguas dando vueltas en una farola mientras cantaba completamente desafinado algo como "bailando bajo la lluvia". Aquello hizo las delicias del publico.

-Y en ultimo lugar, aun que permitanme decir, que si ciertos miembros se hubieran comportado como es debido, habrian quedado primeros y con muchisa ventaja...despues de un tiempo record en Japon, Slytherin.

Las fotos no se hicieron esperar. Alli estaban. Blaise y Theo sonriendo desde el baño de aguas termales del hotel tradicional en el que habian estado. Todos vestidos con kimonos de colores en la casa de te, incluso Crabble y Goyle (o madam Butterfly y Lady godiva, como los recordarian algunos japoneses hasta el fin de los tiempos) Luego una foto de Theo con una chica vestida de doncella en las rodillas. Luego Theo con un monton de chicas vestidas de cosas raras intentando arrancarle la ropa, y la cara de Theo aprisonada entre unas tetas enormes y despues su cabeza entera aprisonada entre dos culos de dos chicas muy monas. Las risas y vitores no se hicieron esperar. Theo era el nuevo idolo de muchos. Una foto de Blaise en el metro de Japon, colgado cuan simio de las barras. Luego una foto de Hermione en un parque, rodeada de gente disfrazada de cosas rarisimas. Luego otra de Hermione y Draco delante de un museo. Los dos sonriendo, como si fueran felices. Y lo que mas extraño a todos, era que en aquella foto, Draco tenia a la griffindor cogida por la cintura.

En la sala se hizo un pesado silencio, pero aparecieron algunas fotos mas. En una, aparecia Hermione pintandole la cara a Draco, con cara de concentracion. El rubio tenia los ojos cerrados mientras ella era guiada por un señor japones muy serio. Le estaba enseñando a aplicar el maquaje basico de un actor kabuki, y Draco tambien sonreia en la foto mientras se dejaba hacer.

Luego una foto que extraño a muchos. Estaban los dos en lo que parecia ser la tienda de suvenirs del museo Edo. Draco tenia una naginata en las manos y estaba en posicion de ataque. Hermione se defendia con unos nunchacus en una mano, unas estrellas ninjas en la otra y un kunai en la boca.

Luego aparecio otra foto. Una en la que Hermione y Draco aparecian con un perro feisimo frente a una tienda. La foto siguiente, mostraba a Draco con cara de asco, el perro en brazos, y aquel condenado animal lamiendole la cara con entusiasmo. La ultima foto era muy perturbadora. Estaba Hermione, cogiendo la correa del perro que ahora estaba en el suelo, y con la mano libre, sostenia un pañuelo de papel. Parecia que le estaba limpiando la cara a Draco. El rubio tenia la cara en un perfil de tres cuartos. No sonreia. Pero sus ojos lo decian todo.

Miraba a Hermione como Rome habria mirado a Julieta el primer momento que la vio. Miraba a Hermione como Marco Antonio hubiera mirado a Cleopatra. Sus ojos tenian la misma expresion que Alejandro Magno tendria en los suyos cuando despues de haber conquistado Persia, vio que habia mas mundo que hacer suyo. Mas mundo del que jamas hubiera conocido. Y apenas tenia una vida para recorrerlo entero. Draco tenia esa mirada en los ojos. Pero muy pocos se percataron.

Aun con todo, aquellas fotos habian causado tal conmocion que cuando se paso el video de Crabble y Goyle siendo apaleados por unos prepuberes psicopatas, apenas nadie se dio cuenta. Todos estaban demasiado conmocionados despues de haber visto al principe de las serpientes y a Hermione Granger juntos en una foto, sonriendo e incluso "tocandose".

Los objetos adquiridos en japon fueron mostrados. La katana, el abanico, las mascaras y el maquillaje, las facturas y posavasos, el tomo de manga y todo lo demas. Dumbledore dijo que los slytherins no solo habian hecho trizas el tiempo esperado para realizar las pruebas, si no que las habian hecho todas. Eran el unico equipo que habia cumplido con creces. Pero estaba el "incidente". Y eso tendrian que pagarlo de algun modo.

-Bien...-hablo Snapes- Ahora la pista para el siguiente evento..."un leon sobre una corona con dos espadas cruzadas. Quien no arriesga no gana..." y me veo en la obligacion de avisaros, de que la proxima prueba sera algo distinta. El fin de semana que viene seran navidades. Pero los pormenores de esas diferencias seran reveladas en su momento.

-de que me suena a mi eso...-mascullo Hermione que de pronto se habia preocupado. Habia oido aquello en algun lugar. Le sonaba muchisimo...pero no caia. Bueno, tampoco le preocupaba. A fin de cuentas, tenia toda una semana para hacerlo.- Un leon, sobre una corona y dos espadas cruzadas...eso lo he visto yo antes...-se repetia una y otra vez- y quien no arriesga no gana...donde he oido yo eso?

Hermione lo sabia: se le habia metido en la cabeza, ahora no conseguiria dormir hasta que se acordase donde habia visto y oido eso.


	14. Chapter 14

_**IMPORTANTE: si os estais esperando un capitulo como todos los anteriores...dejad de leer mas o menos ahora y esperad al siguiente cap. Este capitulo va a ser ligeramente distinto. Tanto en la tematica, como en argumento. Y aviso de antemano que va a ser un texto denso, espeso y lleno de guiños, humor acido y negro (muy negro en algunas ocasiones) vocabulario soez, y en ocasiones ofensivo y degradante y varias perlas mas que no digo por no spoilear.**_

_**Aviso de antemano que si no sabeis quien es el Sargento de Artilleria Hartman, el cadete Bufon y el cadete Patoso, muchos de los guiños, bromas y homenajes que he hecho en este cap no los vais a entender. Si nunca habeis deseado subiros a una mesa en clase y gritarle a vuestro profesor un muy sentido "oh capitan mi capitan", si no os emocionais cuando ois a alguien recitar el "recivi estas heridas el dia de san Quintin..." de Shakespeare...creedme cuando os digo que este capitulo no lo vais a entender, y que seguramente, no os va a gustar. **_

_**Para seros sincera, este capitulo iba a ser muy distinto cuando lo empece. Iba a ser igual que los anteriores: completamente parodico. Pero la historia tomo vida propia de alguna forma. Y cuando llevaba mas de 10 folios, lo borre todo y recomence. Borre las bromas faciles, las situaciones comicas y absurdas dignas de Leslee Neelsen, y deje que todo fluyera tal y como creia que debia ir. No os equivoqueis: sigue habiendo humor...pero un humor de ese que solo es divertido cuando le pasa a otro, y no te pasa a ti. Un humor de esos que solo es divertido cuando los hechos en si, sucedieron hace mucho tiempo, y los recuerdas con nostalgia, por que en el momento que te pasaron, no te hicieron ni pizca de gracia. Es un tipo de humor muy especial. Es ese tipo de cosas que te hacen reir en una primera instancia, pero cuando lo piensas dos veces, te das cuenta que realmente es algo tragico, y te sientes un poco culpable por haber reido, y aun te sientes peor al darte cuenta de que no te puedes quitar la sonrisa de los labios.**_

_**Se que esta intro por mi parte es muy larga. Pero es que quiero dejar las cosas claras, que no quiero que nadie pueda decir que no estaba sobreaviso sobre lo que va a leer.**_

_**Por cierto, se que este capitulo es brutalmente largo. Pero ciñiendome al espiritu de la tematica del mismo...hay cosas que se hacen del tiron, o no se hacen. Asi que aquí teneis el tocho que os he preparado. Espero que os guste. **_

CAPITULO 14: Ni la sangre, ni el barro ni la lluvia nos detendran.

Hermione se habia pasado la semana fastidiada. Es como cuando recuerdas la melodia de una cancion, pero no consigues recordar la letra o el titulo. Como cuando intentas acordarte de algo, y lo tienes ahi...en la punta de la lengua, pero no te sale. Sabia que habia visto aquella imagen, que aquellas palabras le sonaban. Pero no conseguia recordar donde. O que era. Y aquello la sacaba de quicio.

Cuando llego el viernes, los equipos fueron convocados para su prueba. Draco habia decidido que Pansy, Astoria y Daphne se quedarian fuera. No le importaba que fueran menos. Pero es que sencillamente no queria verlas, ni tenerlas cerca.d Habia desarrollado cierta apatia. Antes habia disfrutado de la compañía de las tres. De sus bromas acidas, sus comentarios cinicos...toda aquella superficialidad y elitismo...de un tiempo a esta parte...solo conseguian irritarlo. Algo se estaba resquebrajando en su vida, y no tenia claro que era...pero habia algo...distinto. Es como una nota en grave en medio de un concierto. Una nota que debiera haber sido aguda. Apenas lo notas. De hecho, ni siquiera lo notas. Pero de alguna forma sabes que hay algo nuevo. Algo distinto. Algo que no deberia estar ahi, pero que esta. Y es una presencia invisible, intangible...pero ominosa. Y eso le irritaba todavia mas.

Todos los representantes de cada casa fueron llamados a las puertas del castillo, y les dijeron que no necesitarian llevarse nada con ellos, si que no se llevaron nada.

-Alumnos, he de decir que esta sera la prueba mas dura a la que os vais a enfrentar estas muglelimpiadas- dijo con seriedad y solemnidad Dumbledore.- Y para seros sinceros, creo que muchos de vosotros no llegareis a conseguir superarla. Pero he de deciros, que el objetivo de esta prueba no es que llegueis a la meta, si no proponeros un desafio de tal calibre que os pongais a prueba vosotros mismos para que supereis vuestros propios limites. Tenedlo presente. Las vacaciones de Navidades ya han empezado, y durante estas fiestas, vosotros tendreis vuestro desafio. No van ha haber fiestas para vosortos. Y he de avisaros, que los equipos de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y griffindor estaran fuera cinco dias para la prueba. Pero lamento informaros, que como penalizacion por lo sucedido en Japon, el equipo de Slytherin tendra que someterse a este ejercicio durante quince dias y que las condiciones de su desafio seran si cabe, mas duras y dificiles.

No se oyeron protestas por parte de las serpientes, solo una fria determinacion. Un rencor silencioso y furtivo que se podia sentir en los pelillos de la nuca.

-Por otra parte, debo señalar que dado que la Srta Granger es de Griffinfor y solo esta en el equipo de Slytherin como consultora y por propia voluntad, no se vera sometida a este castigio, y si asi lo desea, podra reducir su estancia a cinco...

-No- atajo Hermione con voz firme y seria. Casi ofendida- Estoy en el equipo de Slytherin. Si las serpientes fallaron, yo tambien falle. Si ellos se quedan quince dias, sea lo que sea la prueba, yo tambien me quedo.

Aquello armo un buen revuelo. Dumbledore sonrio complacido.

-Muy noble por su parte, Srta Granger. Pero si cuando sepa en que consiste la prueba desea replantearse esa altruista afirmacion, tendra la opcion de regresar a casa a los cinco dias. A fin de cuentas, la amonestacion no seria aplicable a ….

-Por que soy de otra casa?- espeto Hermione. Esta vez si estaba ofendida- por que soy una leona con los colores oro y rojo? No, sr Director. Empece esto con los slytherin. Hice todas las pruebas con ellos, no con mi propia casa. Y como usted dice, ellos fallaron, y deben pagar. Eso significa que yo tambien. Fue mi eleccion, y acarreare con ella sea cuales sean las consecuencias.

Draco la miro con los ojos desorbitados. Theo, que por lo general era inexpresivo alzo las cejas de manera exagerada. Blaise hincho el pecho a mas no poder. Crabble y Goyle la miraron como si no la hubieran visto nunca. El resto de Slytherin se burlaron de ella. Los griffindor apartaron la mirada avergonzados de el ridiculo que creian que estaba haciendo la supuestamente bruja mas lista del colegio. Los ravenclaw y los hufflepuff no sabian donde meterse. Pero Hermione seguia alli, mirandolos a todos desafiante. Como todos y cada uno de los presentes le debiera algo.

Dumbledore solo asintio. Guio a los chicos hacia cuatro trasladores.

-Cada grupo tomara un traslador. Estareis todos en la misma localizacion, pero no os vereis mas que en ocasiones contadas y controladas, y no interactuareis entre vosotros mas que lo justo y necesario, o para lo que os pidan que hagais. Mucha suerte, mis jovenes alumnos. La vais a necesitar...

Con cuatro leves fogonazos, todos desaparecieron. Reaparecieron todos en una estacion de autobus, donde cuatro vehiculos los esperaban. En el lomo de cada bus, habia un logo: un aguila, un tejon, una serpiente y un leon. No hacia falta ser un genio para saber que tenian que hacer. Los buses se pusieron en marcha. Tardaron cosa de dos horas en llegar a su destino, y en las puertas de un recinto vallado, los buses se separaron y tomaron direcciones diferentes. Hermione se acordo en ese preciso instante. Cuando vio una bandera roja y dorada flotando en lo alto de un mastil. Una corona, con un leon encima, y dos espadas cruzadas detras.

-Joder, joder joder joder...-empezo a chillar asustada.

-Que pasa Granger?- Draco la miro con cierta preocupacion. La chica se estaba poniendo palida como el papel por momentos.

-Snape lo dijo..."quien no arriesga no gana"-mascullo era temblando como un flan- no sabes que es eso, verdad?

Todos los slytherin se habian acercado. Hermione estaba casi fuera de si.

-Pues no, no lo habia oido nunca, y menos relacionado con esa bandera.

-Malfoy! Esa bandera y esa frase son el escudo y el lema del Ejercito de Gran Bretaña! Nos han mandado a un campo de instrucción militar!

El autobus se freno en seco y un hombre vestido de verde y una boina calada casi hasta las cejas subio al autobus.

-Esta bien, panda de mierdecillas, soy el Sargento Spangler, y voy a ser vuestro instructor en esta semana, asi que ir moviendo el culo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer en este precioso dia regalo de nuestro señor que ver vuestras caras de simios imbeciles!

-Quiero que tengais algunas cosas claras, panda de pichaflojas!- aullo el sargento mientras el grupo de slytherins estaban depie despues de los diez minutos mas humillantes de sus vidas. Les habian obligado a ponerse unos unifrmes verdes y marrones horribles, con unas botas durisimas que les hacian polvo los pies, y les habian rapado a cero la cabeza a todos. Incluso a Hermione- durante las proximas dos semanas, vuestros culos me pertenecen. Es tan simple como eso. SI os digo que salteis, me preguntaries cuan alto. Si os digo que corrais, correreis hasta que escupais vuestros pulmones!Esta claro?

Hubo un corrillo de furiosos y confusos Sies.

-Me cago en los putos muertos en vinagre de la madre de Cristo! Quiero que la primera y la ultima palabra que salgan de vuestras asquerosas bocas sea un SEÑOR, esta claro!- Ladro Spangler en un tono que tendrian que haber oido a varias millas de sitancia.

-Señor, si señor...-el equipo de slytherin estaba acojonado al completo. Estaban demasiado aturdidos por los acontecimientos como para reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera la obediencia ciega.

-Menudo monton de mierda estais hecho...- mascullo Spangler con asco, escupiendo las palabras- no sois mas que escoria. NI ESO SIQUIERA, sois la mierda que escreta la escoria despues de haber comido aun mas mierda. Dudo que entre todos vosotros tengais en total un par de agallas. Pero para eso os han mandado aquí...por que yo os convertire en autenticos soldados! Os hare mas grandes! Mas duros! Mejores! Dentro de dos semanas, si he hecho bien mi trabajo, sereis capaces de comeros vuestros propios cojones y aun tendriais huevos para pedir otra racion! No os equivoqueis, no voy a ser ni blando ni suave con vosotros. Soy duro. Y os puedo jurar aquí y ahora que vais a sangrar por cada poro de vuestra piel todos y cada uno de los segundos que esteis bajo mi mando! Pero tambien soy justo. A mi me importa una mierda si sois hombres, mujeres, negros, blancos, ricos, pobres, altos, bajos o payasos de circo o sacos de manteca! Para mi todos sois igua de insignificantes. Para mi todos sois reclutas. Todos sois cadetes! Y sereis tratados como tales, exactamente iguales! Y tende presente, aquí y ahora, que cuando hagais algo bien, no se os va a premiar. Se espera de vosotros que lo hagais bien. Si quereis palmaditas en la espalda pedidselas a vuestra mama por correo express. Yo no soy vuestra mamaita. Soy vuestro jodido sargento de instrucción!

"Pero si la cagais...-Spangler sonrio como un satiro sadico- oh...si la cagais no solo la pagareis vosotros. Por que aquí, mierdecillas, los errores se pagan. Pero sois una jodida unidad. Sois un escuadron! Si la cagais, no solo lo pagareis vosotros, si no que todo vuestra unidad pringara con vosotros! Y creedme que si la jodeis, yo lo sabre...por que me encanta joder a los nuevos cadetes. Y sabeis por que me encanta joderos? Por que me motiva. Si vosotros cometeis errores quiere decir que yo no hago bien mi trabajo. Y eso, panda de pichaflojas, significa que si vosotros meteis la pata me estais jodiendo a mi tambien! Y a mi nadie me jode mas que mi santa señora. Y si vosotros me jodeis con vuestras pichas de marica y vuestros errores de descerebrados mierdecillas, juro por dios todopoderoso que os metere un tronco de palmera tan hondo en vuestro colon que hare carambolas con vuestras campanillas, esta claro cadetes?

-Señor, si señor!- ladraron compungidos los seis estudiantes de Hogwards, que divisaban a la perfeccion cual iba a ser el horizonte de su futuro inmediato. No veian con claridad la forma, o los contornos. Pero era negro. Muy muy negro. Jodidamente negro. Ni siquiera Blaise se atrevio a soltar alguno de sus ingeniosos comentarios. Draco estaba tan en shock que ni se habia acordado de ser arrogante y desafiante. A fin de cuentas era un slytherin. Y todo buena serpiente sabe cuando tiene delante a un depredador mas grande, con mas dientes, y com mucha mas bilis.

Spangles los guio hasta un barracon. Y entro dentro. Habian seis camas en una larga hilera contra la pared. Seis petates llenos, y seis arcones con candado con sus respectivas llaves. Habian dos mesas con sillas, dos sofas, y una puerta al fondo tras la cual habian dos secciones. En una de ella habian seis retretes en hilera y seis picas de lavamanos con seis espejitos y seis baldas. Uno de los retretes estaba dentro de un cubiculo hecho con dos biombos de madera. En la otra seccion, habian seis duchas. Y un largo banco de piedra. La ducha de la esquina esaba rodeada por unos mamparos de plastico oscuro. Todo lo que habia en aquel barracon proclamaba al mundo que era espartano, funcional, simple y efectivo. Sin tonterias, ni decoraciones ni partes que no servian.

-Este barracon sera vuestro hogar. Aquí estareis cuando yo os diga que podeis estar. Lo mantendreis tan limpio y reluciente que si viniera el Santo papa de Roma no le importaria besar el reluciente suelo de este tugurio! Joder! Lo quiero tan limio que hasta querria besar estos azulejos con lengua!

"Cada uno escogera una cama, y siempre que no este metida en ella la quiero hecha! Alli estan las duchas y los retretes, y los tendreis tan limpios y relucientes que quiero ver mi cara reflejada en la loza y los azulejos! Y tu!-aullo el sargento de instrucción mirando a Granger, que se puso a temblar casi de inmediato- me da igual que seas una princesita o no...pero nos han dado instrucciones de en honor a la decencia, hacerte un apartado en las duchas y cagaderos, asi que tendras el privilegio de poder ducharte aparte de esta panda de cabrones inutiles! Pero recuerda bien, cadete princesita...todo privilegio puede ser revocado, asi que mas te vale no joderla, mas te vale darlo todo ahi fuera, por que si no, te tendras que duchar en medio de un campo de nabos peludos! Esta claro?

-Señor...si...señor...- Hermione sentia un frio atroz en su rapada cabeza. Se sentia al borde de las lagrimas, sentia la garganta seca y las rodillas temblarle. Pero hizo acopio de mas coraje del que sentia y se cuadro como pudo. No iba a darle a ese cabron la satisfaccion de verla llorar. No iba a ceder. Y no iba a fracasar. Desde luego, ducharse viendoles el culo a Crabble y Goyle era motivacion suficiente para superarse a si mismta tanto como hiciera falta.

-Muy bien entonces. Teneis tres horas. En los arcones encontrareis un manual con las normas y horarios de este campamento. Mas os vale empaparos bien, por que sereis puestos a prueba cada vez que a mi me venga en gana. Bienvenidos al ejercito, maricones!

Spangler salio del barracon dando un portazo. Y nadie se atrevio a moverse. Poco a poco, con el paso de los minutos, el estupor empezo a disiparse.

-Esto es real?- pregunto Theo con voz alucinada.- en serio chicos...no estoy alucinando? Por que por lo que a mi respecta, nos han pelado a todos la cabeza, nos han vestido como a elfos domesticos, y un enano griton nos ha puesto de vuelta y vuelta...

-No ha sido una alucinacion, Theo...-La voz de Blaise era la de alguien que aun no se cree lo que acaba de ver- por que si ha sido una alucinacion te juro que he tenido la misma.

-Que cojones esta pasando?.- mascullo Draco, que aun estaba en shock- donde narices nos ha mandado Dumbledore?

-Nos ha mandado a una academia militar. A un programa intensivo de dos semanas...-susurro Hermione, con la voz hipandole por el llanto contenido- Aqui las reglas son simples: haz lo que te dicen, como te dicen, y cuando te dicen, o atente a las consecuencias. Y creedme...por jodido que sea, por duro, doloroso y dificil...las consecuencias de la insubordinacion y la desobediencia serian mucho peores...

-Vamos...no sera para tanto...-Blaise intento quitarle hierro a la lugubre prediccion de Hermione.

-Zabini...lo de con sangre, sudor y lagrimas no era una metafora de Spangler- La cara de la chica era un poema de desesperacion, y todos vieron que no exageraba. Estaba asutada y preocupada, y eso empezo a contagiarse- no era para nada una metafora...

-y que vamos ha hacer?- pregunto Crabble desesperado.

-Vamos a aguantar lo que nos hechen...-Draco escupio las palabras- somos slytherin, y esto no va acabar con nosotros. Dumbledore se burlo de todos diciendo que pocos aguantariamos, que el objetivo no era ganar...pues yo digo que el objetivo de cualquier juego es ganar. Por la estupidez de Pansy y Astoria nos han triplicado esta mierda. Y todos se reian de nosotros. Creen que nos rajaremos, que nos hecharemos atrás, y acabaremos lamiendonos las heridas del orgullo. Pues yo digo que se jodan todos! A la mierda! Si los muggles pueden hacerlo, nosotros tambien.

-Aun con la sangre, el sudor y las lagrimas?- pregunto Blaise con sus sonrisa socarrona volviendo a su posicion habitual.

-No toques las narices Blaise...con lo chulo que le habia quedado a Draco el discurso...-interrumpio Theo con parsimonia, haciendo que al rubio se le desinflaran los animos por momentos. Crabble y Goyle sonrieron. Y Hermione tambien empezo a reir.

-Sera mejor que ojeemos esos manuales...que creo que nos va ha hacer falta informacion sobre este sitio si queremos sobrevivir mas de unas horas...- Draco caponeo a Theo y a Blaise, y todos buscaron los libritos en los petates, donde por cierto, tenian tres mudas completas de ropa, dos pares de botas, cuatro pares de calcetines, un uniforme de gala, una gorra de gala, una boina y una gorra. Hermione trago saliva, y se paso la mano por la rapada cabeza. Le picaba el cuero cabelludo.

-Anda Granger, no te preocupes por el al menos se te ve la cara, normalmente esa mata salvaje de espinos que llevas en la cabeza te la tapa...-La sonrisa de Blaise era contagiosa.

-Ademas, cuando volvamos al colegio, se que en la enfermeria tienen crecepelo, y si no tienen, podemos pedirle a Snapes que nos haga un poco... o ir a Hogsmade, seguro que en la pharmacopea tienen alguna pocion que haga crecer de nuevo el pelo...-Corrobo Draco. La vision de Hermione con la cabeza rapada era una imagen demasiado...demasiado...Draco no podia describirla con palabras, solo tenia claro que queria despedazar a alguien por dejarla tan...vulnerable, expuesta y fragil. Quera matar a alguien por haber hecho que Hermione estuviera a punto de llorar. Cuando pensaba en Granger, siempre le venia a la mente la imagen de aquella ingobernable mata de rizos. Y ahora se la habian quitado. No es que se los hubieran cortado...no...le habian pasado la cuchilla y le habian dejado el craneo rapado. Aun que eso se los habian hecho a todos. Parecian media docena de huevos escaldados.

Pero en el caso de Hermione era distinto. Aquellos inmensos ojos castaños nunca habian parecido tan grandes, tan acuosos y tan cristalinos. Y eso los desarmaba a todos. Era el reflejo mas cruel y despiadado de como se sentian todos. Y por alguna razon que ninguno de los slytherin podia comprender, sentian la necesidad de proteger y cuidar de la leona rapada. Era una especie de metafora de como se sentian todos. Protegerla a ella...hacerla sentir mejor a ella...era protegerse y hacerse sentir mejor a ellos mismos. Hermione se habia convertido en el simbolo de lo que los habia llevado alli, y de lo que los podia sacar de alli.

Crabble no dijo nada, pero se acerco y palmeo torpemente a Granger en la espalda con una de sus manazas. Blaise se puso a parlotear de esa manera irritante y desquiciante que te hace olvidar todos tus problemas por que crea en si mismo un problema aun mayor. Como solo Blaise Zabini sabia hacerlo. Goyle se acerco y le paso la mano a Granger por el craneo y bromeo sobre que al menos era la que menos raspaba, que su cabeza parecia forrada de papel de lija. Theo leia el manual en voz alta, intentando que alguien le prestara atencion por que aquello era importante. Y Draco...Draco solo la miraba. Con sus ojos de mercurio glaciar clavados en ella. Tan pequeña...tan delgada...tan lastimada...y aun asi...

Tuvo un flash. Recordo como aquella muchachita que ahora tenia delante con la el pelo cortado a cepillo habia plantado cara a Dumbledore. "hasta las ultimas consecuencias" habia dicho ella. Pues bien, los slytherin no iban a ser menos.

Poco a poco los animos se fueron calmando aun que seguian muy irritados. Y empezaron a prestarle atencion a Theo. Llegaron a varias conclusiones.

1- estaban de mierda hasta el cuello y la cosa no se podria poner peor aunque llovieran ojetes.

2- iban a tener tres comidas al dia.

3-era un campamento intensivo. Se suponia que los que llegan alli ya tenian instrucción y conocimiento, a los que mandaban a aquel infierno era a los que necesitaban ponerse al dia en cuestiones fisicas, osea que iban a sudar sangre y tener agujetas.

Tres horas mas tarde, tal y como habia dicho, Spangler volvio. Gritandoles como un animal, los llevo a rastras por todo el complejo.

Les enseño donde estaban las cocinas, donde el comedor, donde los distintos campos de entrenamiento, donde los calabozos...les ladro que el dia empezaria cuando el quisiera que empezara, y que desde el momento que les levantara de la cama tendrian tres minutos para vestirse y hacer la cama y presentarse para la revison antes de empezar la instrucción asignada. Les gruño con cierto regocijo que su dia terminaria unica y exclusivamente cuando el dijera que podian ir a dormir.

-Y recordad esto...hareis lo que yo diga. Ni se os ocurra respirar sin permiso. Ni se os ocurra en pensar sin permiso. Ni siquiera cuando durmais podeis soñar sin permiso...esta claro?

-Señor, si señor...-mascullaron a desgana.

-No os oigo mierdecillas! Gritad como si tuvierais cojones!- a Spangler se le habian hinchado de golpe las venas del cuello de tal modo que parecian mangueras de jardin. Daba autentico miedo.

-SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!- aullaron a voz en grito los seis adolescentes. Aquello no iba bien.

-Por ser el primer dia, os dejare el resto de la jornada para que os acomodeis, y os hagais a las instalaciones. Mañana a primera hora empezara vuestro primer dia en este infierno al que yo llamo hogar! Asi que id a los comedores, comed lo que podais, y mas os vale descansar por que os va ha hacer falta! MARCHANDO! AR ! AR! AR! AR!

El escuadron de magos adolescentes salieron disparados en desbandada hacia los comedores, donde miraron a los otros recluntas que estaban alli con la misma cara de deprimidos que ellos. Se sirvieron en sus bandejas algo de los desconocidos mejunjes que habian en las ollas, y comieron lo que pudieron. Nadie dijo nada. Recordar en voz alta los banquetes de Hogwards...y mas en navidad...o los festines que deberian de estar tomando en sus casas...era casi cruel.

No se plantearon hacer mucho mas, tras la magra cena, volvieron al barracon. Se tumbaron en sus camastros, y hecharon un ultimo vistazo al manual. Poco a poco, todos se quedaron dormidos. Habia sido un dia largo, pero no iba a ser nada comparado con lo que les esperaba en los dias venideros.

DIA UNO DE LA INSTRUCCION:

-Arriba piltrafillas!- Gritaba Spangler mientas hacia entrechocar dos cacerolas de hojalata que sonaban de una manera taladrante- Es hora de despertar! Es hora de empezar el dia! Es hora de convertir vuestras vidas en un infierno y averiguar de una vez por todas si seremos capaces de hacer de vosotros personas de probecho! Sacad vuestros culos de las camas! Vestios, quiero veros listos para pasar revista y formar en menos de tres minutos!

Fue casi como un control mental. Aquellos gritos y alaridos los hicieron reaccionar a toda pastilla. Los seis se levantaron de la cama casi de un salto (excepto Blaise, que se llevo tan sobresalto que se cayo por un lateral y se dio de morros contra el suelo) y estiraron las sabanas y las mantas a toda velocidad antes de empezar a quitarse los pantalones y camisas de pijama y ponerse los uniformes. Fue casi algo hecho por inercia. Ni siquiera estaban despiertos del todo...era el instinto de autocorservacion tomando el control de la situacion. 3 minutos despues, aun legañososo y adormilados, todos estaban tiesos como palos a los pies de sus respectivas camas, listos para pasar revista.

-Vaya...me sorprende que hayais pillado el concepto tan rapido. Sereis mierdecillas, pero al menos teneis madera para ser mierdecillas de las buenas...-Era lo mas cercano a un cumplido que Spangler le habia dicho a un escuadron el primer dia en toda su carrera.- Y ahora movimiento. Vais a dar vueltas corriendo a la pista de entrenamiento hasta que os sangren los pies. MOVIMIENTO! Paso a paso ligero cadetes!

Los seis salieron disparados por la puerta. Y no habian llegado aun al camino frente al barracon, cuando Spangler se puso a ladrarles de nuevo.

-Pero que puta forma de correr es esa, cadetes? Que sois, damiselas en una pista de baile? Teneis que correr como soldados, no como nenazas! Arriba las rodillas! Los codos doblados! Y ahora seguidme el ritmo si podeis! Y en fila de a dos!

El sargento se puso a correr, con ese paso a medio camino entre el footing y el trote que usan los soldados para ir a paso ligero. Los seis jovenes se mirarn entre ellos, se hundieron de hombros, y poniendose en parejas, lo imitaron, corriendo detras de el. Aun ni habia amanecido.

No llevaban ni 5 minutos corriendo cuando Spangler se puso a corretear alrededor de ellos gritandoles de nuevo.

-Que forma es esa de mover los brazos, Cadete? Acaso llevas una cesta de frutas colgando? Aprieta esos puños, mueve los biceps! No brinques como si fueras la jodida caperucita roja! Cual es tu nombre?

-Señor! Blaise Zabini Señor!

-No me gusta ese nombre, es muy largo. Y suena a nenaza. Te llamare Cadete Azucarillo. Y mas te vale responder cuando te llame. Y corrige esos codos!- Spangler llevaba una fusta de caballo que hizo restallar contra la espalda de Blaise, le dio en los dos codos a la vez, y de paso, en todas y cada una de las vertebras lumbares, un unas cuantas costillas, y los dos pulmones. Blaise se puso recto de golpe, corriendo por pura inercia, y habiendo perdido temporalmente la capacidad de respiracion. Tanto por el golpe como por la impresion.

Ni doce segundos despues, mientras Blaise aun se peleaba por recuperar el control del diafragma, Spangler arremetio contra Crabble y Goyle.

-Pero que tenemos aquí...si son el Cadete Barrilete y el Cadete Mantecoso!- aullo el sargento con sadismo- Vais a mover esas lorzas hasta que se disuevan en sudor y pueda ver algo de musculatura que no este forrada de sebo! A vosotros ni siquiera os voy a preguntar como os llamais, Barrilete y Mantecoso. No neceisto saberlo.

Hermione se esforzaba por correr bien. Por hacerlo como debia. Pero empezaba a ver la dinamica del asunto. Una cadena solo es tan fuerte como fuerte es el eslabon mas debil. Y tenia muy claro que comparada con los otros cinco, que eran todos deportistas, atleticos y fuertes, no tenia nada que ofrecer.

-Vaya con el paliducho este...a ti te encerraron en el sotano tus papas o es que tu delicada piel no tolera bien el sol?- esta vez, Spangler arremetia contra Theo.

-Señor, nada de eso señor

-como te llamas, cadete?

-Señor, Theodore Nott, señor.

-Theodore...ese es un nombre de marica o de realeza. Eres el jodido hijo bastardo de algun rey, cadete?

-Señor, no señor.- Theodore tenia ganas de reir. Pero tenia la vaga sensacion de que seria muy malo para su salud e integridad fisica hacerlo.

-Entonces todos ya sabemos lo que eres...de todas formas tu nombre tampoco me gusta. Theodore es nombre de capullo con aspiraciones y Nott suena a marca de pastillas de caldo. Ninguno de mis cadetes tendra nombre de pastillas de caldo! Tu seras el Cadete Cloro, esta claro?

-Señor, si señor...

-y Tu, como te llamas!- aullo en direccion a Granger, que ya se lo veia venir.

-Señor, me llamo Hermione Granger señor, pero usted ya me renombro ayer, señor, me llamo Cadete Princesita. Señor.

-vaya vaya...-rugio el sargento rojo como la venganza de los dioses- asi que tenemos a una listilla en el grupo que cree conveniente recordarme lo que ya he dicho eh?

-Señor, para nada señor- se apresuro a decir Hermione sin perder el paso, habia visto televison como para saber de que iba el tema- solo me limito a repetir lo que mi sargento de instrucción ya ha dicho señor.

-TROPA; ALTO!- grito el sargento. Los seis frenaron casi en seco, y Spangler se limito a dar vueltas como un tigre alrededor de Hermione que temblaba como un flan pero mantenia la valentia de los griffindor en su rostro, como una mascara. No movio ni una pestaña.- Vaya vaya...tenia razon al decir que habian un par de agallas en este grupo...y parece ser que una de esas agallas la tienes tu...te nombro Jefe del Escuadron 314 hasta que encuentre uno mejor o me convenzas de que mereces el cargo. Y tu!- ahora le tocaba al ojigris- tu nombre, YA!

-Señor, Draco Malfoy, Señor.

-Mira tu que facil es este...-rio Spangler entre dientes- Nunca habia tenido un Cadete Lagartija. Ahora que ya nos conocemos todos, y somos tan amigos, vais a correr hasta que no podais ni rezar para que ordene que os detengais! UN DOS UN DOS UN DOS!

Spangler fue fiel a su palabra. Siguieron corriendo a ese paso repetitivo y ritmico durante horas. Los musculos les ardian. Las piernas les temblaban. Sentian punzadas desde los dedos de los pies hasta las ingles. Corrieron cuando salio el sol, y siguieron corriendo dando vueltas al campo de entrenamiento mientras el astro rey cruzaba los cielos. Hasta perdieron la cuenta de las vueltas que daban. Finalmente, Spangler dio el alto cuando estaban cerca de los comedores, y les aullo que era hora de comer, y que mas les valia aprobechar el descanso para coger fuerzas y preparase para la tarde.

El escuadron 314, en su primer dia de instrucción, tras su primera sesion de entrenamito, fueron renqueando, con los pies ampollados y las piernas quejandose a gritos del suplicio al que los habian sometido al comedor. No se sentaron en sus sillas, se dejaron caer como pudieron.

-La madre que lo pario...a ese le metia un relashio por el culo y me quedaba mas ancho que largo aun que diera con lo que me quedara de vida en Azkaban...

-Un relashio no se, Blaise...pero una generosa racion de la Laxativa especial de Madam Pomfrey, extra fuerte, si le daba yo a ese tio...que tiene una pinta de ir estreñido...-A Theo le rechinaban los dientes cada vez que tenia que mover las piernas.

.-eso explicaria su mala leche...-mascullo Goyle mientras engullia su comida a grandes cucharadas.

-Por cierto "princesita"...-rio Theo divertido- enhorabuena por el ascenso...

Hermione se puso colorada hasta las orejas y se concentro con fiera determinacion en comer su racion de mejunje sin nombre.

-Eso queria yo saber...que diablos es un jefe de escuadra?- Pregunto Blaise con curiosidad.

-Lo pone en el manual, no prestaste atencion cuando lo lei anoche?

-Estaba demasiado ocupado haciendome la permanente...-remugo Blaise haciendo reir a todos.

-Pues ahora mismo nosotros somos cadetes. Un jefe de escuadra es un cadete con un rango ligeramente superior. No es un rango de oficial, pero si uno politico y tecnico. Si hicieramos maniobras o ejercicios en las que tuvieramos que tomar alguna decision, Granger estaria al mando y desobedecer sus ordenes seria motivo de castigo. A efectos practicos, si no hay ningun oficial presente, ella manda. Aun que solo en nuestro escuadron. En frente de un Cadete de cualquier otro escuadron, es una cadete mas.

-Osea...para entendernos...que viene ha hacer lo mismo que hasta ahora pero ahora cuando diga algo tenemos que ladrar "princesita, si princesita", no?

-basicamente si...

Todos rieron, incluso Draco. Hermione miro al rubio platinado con una muda expresion de disculpa. El era el capitan del equipo de Slytherin, y ahora a ella la ascendian por las buenas. Se sentia un poco como una usurpadora. Pero a aquellas cinco serpientes parecia no importarles demasiado, y aquello no sabia si la aliviaba o la preocupaba todavia mas. Lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora mismo era que le añadieran a su angustia el peso de un mando no deseado.

Todos rieron haciendo bromas sobre la jefa de escuadra. Y todos dejaron de reir enseguida. Reir les dolia en las costillas, en los pulmones...y bueno, practicamente no habia un centimentro de anatomia que no les doliera. El encargado del comedor, otro sargento malcarado y con cara de tener problemas de obstruccion intestinal grave les aviso de que tenian una hora de descanso. Ni se lo plantearon. Fueron a su barracon, se dieron una ducha rapida todos, se pusieron ropa que no apestara a tigre, y se tumbaron a descansar un rato. Tenian la sensacion de que apenas se habian tumbado cuando Spangler volvio a entrar gritando.

-A ponerse en marcha, mierdecillas! Cadete Cloro, arriba! Azucarillo, ponte derecho! Mantecona y Barrilete ya estais tardando en poneros en posicion de firmes! Princesita, acaso a ti tambien te pesa el culo? Lagartija! Tu tambien! Esto no es un resort de vacaciones. No estais aquí para que os den masajitos mientras os abanican con plumas y os dan uvas peladas. Estais aquí para demostrar de que pasta estais hechos o para fracasar en el intento. Acaso quereis ser de los que se van con la cabeza gacha y el rabo entre las piernas por la puerta de atrás? NINGUNO DE MIS CADETES SE HA IDO NUNCA POR LA PUERTA DE ATRAS CON DESHONOR Y VOSOTROS NO SEREIS LOS PRIMEROS, MIERDECILLAS, AUN QUE TENGA QUE ARRASTRARME CON VOSOTROS FUSTA EN MANO A CADA PASO DEL CAMINO ASI QUE ARRIBA YA!

Draco empezo en ese momento a ver que ese hombre, Spangler, tenia una especie de magia. Hablaba de carrerilla, sin tomar aliento, abasallandote con las palabras. Cada silaba salia disparada de su boca como en si sus labios fueran una ametralladora. Sin piedad. No te daban cuartel. Y cuando creias haber comprendido el significado de una palabra habia una docena mas empujando desde atrás intentando entrar a golpe de berrido en tu sistema nervioso. Aquel hombre era un ariete viviente que te machacaba el lobulo fronta, el occipital y la fuerza de voluntad atacando por el canal auditvo con una brutalidad que solo podia ser catalogada de biblica. Y lo peor de todo es que funcionaba. Y aun que hubieras descubierto el truco, y supieras como funcionaba, no habia defensa posible. Aquel hombre tenia la capacidad unica de convertir cualquier resistencia mental en algo de la consistencia de la gelatina de fresa.

El ejercico de la tarde fue basicamente correr un poco mas dando vueltas alrededor del campo de practicas. Y despues corrieron otro rato. Cuando la tarde empezo a caer, el sargento de instrucción Spangler penso que lo que los chicos del escuadron 314 necesitaban era seguir corriendo un poquito mas a paso ligero. Y para terminar la jornada, antes de la cena, los hizo correr hasta los barracones para que estiraran un poco las piernas.

Aquella noche no hubieron risas. Ni charlas. Solo hubo una ducha larga de agua caliente. Ropa limpia, un proceso rapido de engullir la cena, que por cierto nadie se fijo en que era, solo tragaron. Y para finalizar, cuando no eran ni las nueve de la noche, todo el grupo estaba en un sopor profundo que casi rozaba el coma en sus camastros.

DIA DOS DE LA INSTRUCCION:

Hay dias, que estas tan sumamente cansado, que te dejas caer en la cama. Cierras los ojos, y de pronto suena el despertados. Crees que no es posible. Estas agotado, y jurarias ante dios que no han pasado ni 10 segundos desde que cerraste los ojos. Pero lo cierto es que han pasado ocho horas.

Y con todo, te levantas tan cansado, hecho polvo y roto como te acostastes. Son noches que no cunden. Son noches que todos tememos. Por que cuando pasa eso, es una muy mala señal. Significa que ese dia va a ser jodida y horriblemente malo. No solo por lo pesado que pueda ser el dia, si no por el cansancio que arratras del dia anterior.

Esa mañana, cuando Spangler entro aullando como un maniaco el dia de su cumpleaños en el barracon 314, todos habian tenido una noche de esas.

Tres minutos despues, estaban todos en pie, vestidos, y con las camas hechas, y unas caras de muerto viviente que habrian hecho las delicias de George Romero.

-Muy bien, mierdecillas, hoy vamos a jugar...y jugaremos a los soldados. Al paso ligero! Vamos al campo de entrenamiento!

Tardaron casi una hora de carrera al trote en llegar a las puertas del infierno. Metaforicamente hablando. Alli habian unos obstaculos de madera y cuerda que les produjeron escalofrios.

-Por parejas! Primer obstaculo, primera pareja, YA!

No les dio tiempo a pensar. Hermione y Theo, que eran los dos primeros de la fila, salieron corriendo como maniacos.

-Que tenemos que hacer?- chillo Nott completamente perdido.

-Ves esos palos cubiertos de alambre de espino?

-Esos que estan encima del barrizal?

-Si, pues sigueme! Y procura mantenerte lo mas pegado al suelo posible o te arrancaras la piel de la espalda a tiras!

-Estas de coña no?

Nott no obtuvo su respuesta. Hermione se lanzo al suelo en plancha derrapando por el barro, y se puso a reptar, usando los codos y rodillas, bajo aquella maraña de pinchos oxidadas y cuchillas llenas de roña.

Theo hizo de tripas corazon, freno un poco la carrera y se decicio a imitar a Hermione. Parecia mas facil de lo que era en realidad. Aquello era claustrofobico, el barro estaba frio, y el miedo atroz de engancharte con los alambres te hacia engarrotarte y no poder moverte. Eso sin contar el horrible dolor al tener que arrastrar el peso del cuerpo con codos y rodillas.

-Segunda pareja, YA!

Theo giro la cabeza y el panico se apodero de el. A toda marcha tras el, Crabble y Blaise se acercaban corriendo, completamente perdidos. Ellos no habian tenido la ayuda de Granger para decirles que hacer, y solo podian imitarlos sin saber los detalles.

Poco a poco, Theo intento avanzar lo mas rapido que podia. Vio que delante de el, Hermione sabia la teoria pero tenia problemas con la practica, pero aun asi, con algunos cortes y la espalda de la ropa algo rasgada, la chica consiguio salir y lo ayudo a el cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca del otro extremo.

-Pegad el cuerpo a tierra!- les gritaba la griffindor- avanzaz arrastrandoos y haciendo fuerza con codos y rodillas. Y por lo que mas querais no levanteis el torso del suelo o os enredareis en el alambre de espino!

-Tercera pareja, YA!

Goyle y Draco salieron disparados y aterrados hacia aquella trampa mortal, e imitaron a sus compañeros. Los gritos e instrucciones de Granger les indicaron mas o menos lo que tenian que hacerlo. Pero una cosa era la teoria. Y otra muy distinta la practica. El barro se les metia en los ojos, la nariz y la boca. Se resbalaban y no conseguian avanzar. Se estaban despellejando los codos y rodillas.

Poco a poco, los seis consiguieron pasar el primer obstaculo.

-lamentable...patetico! Deprimente! Habeis tardado casi 7 minutos en hacer un ejercicio que tendriais que haber tardado en hacer 15 jodidos segundos! Incompetentes! Pero no os preocupeis,...tenemos todo el puto dia para practicar. Y lo practicaremos hasta que os salga bien! Aun que pavimenteis el suelo del terreno de practicas con vuestros pellejos. Y ahora, segundo obstaculo. PRIMERA PAREJA; YA!

Aquel dia, la rutina fue la siguiente. Tuvieron que pasar por puente hecho de barras paralelas, colgados. Agarrandose de barra en parra mientras tenian las piernas flotando en el aire. Ninguno lo consiguio. A la tercera o cuarta barra se iban al suelo.

Luego tuvieron que subir un muro de madera, ayudandose solo con una cuerda de esparto que picaba horrores. Luego tuvieron que correr a saltos en un circuito lleno de neumaticos, pisando en los huecos de los aros de goma. Tocar la goma significaba que los pies se enredabas y besabas el suelo. Aquel dia, saltaron troncos, cruzaron pasarelas de cuerdas. Cruzaron fosos pequeños embarrados pasando de cuerda en cuerda como si fueran simios. Treparon por escaleras de madera que tenian casi metro y medio entre escalon y escalon, solo para bajarla luego por el otro lado tras haber dado la vuelta por arriba, a casi quince metros de altura.

Y cuando hubieron terminado, Spangles les hizo repetirlo. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Hasta que perdieron la nocion del tiempo y el agotamiento, y solo existia el instinto de huir de aquellos gritos.

La pausa para comer fue breve. Ni siquiera fueron a los barracones o al comedor. Un jeep se acerco, un sargento fue hacia ellos desde el coche con una caja, y la dejo alli. Eran raciones. Comieron con fruiccion, y aun no habian acabado de tragar cuando Spangler se puso a ladrarles que no se habian ganado la comida, y que volvieran a empezar. Y cuando la tarde empezo a caer, despues de gritarles que eran una caterba de inutiles, les hizo correr hasta el barracon. Pero la tortura no acabo ahi.

-No os habeis ganado el descanso ni la cena, mierdecillas. Me hareis veinte flexiones aquí mismo. Y no nos moveremos de aquí ninguno hasta que las hayais terminado todos y cada uno de vosotros. Asi que ya estais empezando. CUERPO A TIERRA CADETES!

Todos se dejaron caer, molidos de cansancio. Y empezaron. Blaise, Crabble y Goyle fueron los primeros en terminar. Aun que les costo bastante mas de lo que les habria costado en circunstancias normales. Draco y Theo terminaron poco despues. Hermione no podia con su alma. Todos los demas ya habian hecho las veinte flexiones, y ella no llevaba ni cinco. Los brazos le temblaban y no podia controlar los espasmos musculares de sus brazos. Apenas podia separar su cuerpo del suelo antes de que le fallaran los brazos y le chorraban lagrimas involuntarias solo del esfuerzo.

-Jefe de escuadra, estamos esperandola...por que cojones nos esta haciendo esperar DE EJEMPLO Y HAGA SUS EJERCICIOS: SU ESCUADRON NI CENARA NI DESCANSARA HASTA QUE HAYA TERMINADO!

-Señor, lo estoy intentando señor...-sollozo Hermione con los brazos llenos de calambre, despues de que un espasmo la hiciera darse de bruces contra el suelo.

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI PRETENDE INTENTARLO O NO. NO ESTA AQUI PARA INTENTARLO, ESTA AQUI PARA HACERLO, ASI QUE HAGALO DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y NO NOS HAGA PERDER EL TIEMPO!

-Señor, le juro que esa es mi intencion, hago lo que puedo señor...

Veinte minutos despues, Hermione no se habia dado por vencida, pero apenas llevaba la mitad de las flexiones y ya no podia con su alma. Draco la miraba con una muda letania, un "vamos, se que puedes" un "no te has rendido en tu vida, no lo hagas ahora", repetia una y otra vez para sus adentros "te has enfrentado a perros de tres cabezas, al mismisimo voldemort, a acromantulas y Severus Snapes. Te has enfrentado a mortifagos en el ministerio...me partiste la nariz en una ocasión de un puñetazo, diez flexiones mas no son nada..."

Theodore por su parte tenia problemas para sujetar a Crabble, que queria desatornillarle la cabeza a Spangler por lo que le estaba haciendo a su compañera de equipo. Goyle lo fulminaba con la mirada. Blaise planeaba mentalmente cual seria la muerte mas dolorosa y lenta que aquel sargento se mereceria.

Cuando Hermione se derrumbo casi inconsciente en el suelo, cuando iba ya por la doceaba flexion, Spangler se dio por satisfecho.

-Os avise. Os avise a todos mierdecillas. Vuestra jefa de escuadron tiene algo de agallas, pero le falta musculo que sostenerla. Os avise a todos de que si uno fallaba, fallabais todos. Esta noche no habra cena para vosotros. A ver si asi le dais razones a esa birria de princesita para que se ponga las pilas y mañana se esfuerce mas. Por ser la primera falta, sere magnanimo. Si mañana este patetico espectaculo se vuelve a repetir y no estais a la altura de lo que se espera de vosotros, no tendre tanta clemencia.

Spangler se fue de alli a grandes zancadas, y los chicos tuvieron que recoger a Hermione del suelo y meterla a rastras como pudieron en el barracon.

-Lo siento...no podia mas...-Sollozo la chica suavemente- Os juro que lo intente, pero no puedo mover los brazos.

-Dejalo Granger, no te lo tenemos en cuenta.- la consolo Theo con una sonrisa cansada.

-Yo ni siquiera tengo hambre...-mintio Goyle.

-Anda, vamos a las duchas, y a sobar, que creo que nos lo hemos ganado todos...-Dijo Blaise intentando que la chica dejara el tema.

Se sentaron a descansar unos minutos, luego se ducharon primero los chicos para dejar a Granger descansar un rato mas, y por ultimo se ducho ella.

En cierto sentido, todos habian esperado oirla llorar esa noche. Pero tras los sollozos de cuando entraron en el barracon, la castaña rapada parecia se habia recuperado. Ahora solo estaba alli, totalmente hundida pero sin llorar.

Cuando apagaron las luces, Theo se pregunto si ella se derrumbaria y lloraria. Pero no lo hizo. Gragner era una leona herida, pero leona a fin de cuentas.

Draco se preguntaba si deberia haberle dicho algo, pero no dijo nada. Estaban todos demasiado agotados, cansados y llenos de agujetas como para decir nada. Lo unico que querian era dormir. Pero lo peor de cuando conseguian llegar a los catres por las noches, era la certeza de que en algun momento de un futuro cercano, Spangler entraria por la puerta berreando que un nuevo dia habia llegado, y que el destino de los seis magos estaba en sus manos.

TERCER DIA DE INSTRUCCION:

las agujetas...el dolor,...el hambre...Spangler gritando como un poseso. La mañana del tercer dia no los ha dejado ha gritado que las comidas no son un derecho. Son un privilegio, y que ellos no se lo han ganado. Y los manda a correr. Dice algo de que ya que la cadete princesita necesita fortalecer los brazos, que se los va a fortalecer. Y les propone un desafio. Les da un fusil descargado a cada uno.

-Si conseguiis correr diez vueltas al campo de practicas con el fusil por encima de vuestras cabezas, sin que ni uno solo de vosotros lo baje ni una sola vez, os permitire comer. Y sera racion doble. QUE COJONES; ME SIENTO GENEROSO, SI CONSEGUIIS HACERLO, SI CONSEGUIIS DAR DIEZ PUTAS VUELTAS CON EL FUSIL EN ALTO, OS DOY EL RESTO DEL DIA LIBRE, MIERDECILLAS.

Y el infierno comienza. No pueden apenas con sus almas como para cargar con un puto fusil de siete kilos con los brazos en alto, por encima de la cabeza. Pero nadie podra decir que al menos no lo han intentado.

Se ponen en parejas, y empiezan a trotar. Cansancio, agotamiento, espasmos, musculos que se quejan, heridas en rodillas y codos que se abren y sangran sin tiempo a sanar, y el sudor que escuece en esas mismas heridas tal y como el sol comienza caer a plomo sobre sus cabezas. Pero nunca nadie podra decir que no lo han intentado.

Son Slytherin, la casa de los orgullosos sangres limpias. Son la elite. Y ella es Griffindor. La casa de los valientes y los bravos de corazon. Morira en el intento si es necesario, pero nadie podra decir que no ha hecho todo lo posible en el proceso. Y corren. Corren trotando a ese desquiciante paso ligero. Las botas cada vez pesan mas. Sudan a mares. Y el dolor es tan jodidamente insoportable que llega un punto que deja de doler. Ya les da lo mismo. A todos ellos. El dolor es solo dolor. Es algo que pudene soportar. Pero si corren diez vueltas con los malditos fusiles en lo alto de sus cabezas rapadas podran comer. Y podran descansar. Toda una tarde y toda una noche de bendito sueño reparador.

Hermione decide no rendirse, y con una determinacion suicida en la mirada tensa los brazos y coge el ritmo de la carrera. Los brazos se le engarrotan y da gracias al cielo, asi no tendra que precuparse de que el fusil no este en lo alto. El problema sera bajar luego esos brazos. Pero eso es un problema para el futuro. Un problema que solucionara con una ducha calentita y tumbada en su camastro, tapada con la manta. Suena bien. Sigue corriendo, a la cabeza de su escuadron. Ayer les fallo. Le fallo a Malfoy, a Nott, a Zabini, a Crabble y a Goyle. Pero hoy no. tenia una segunda oportunidad. Y esta vez no les iba a fallar. Aun que luego necesitara una palanca y una polea para que le bajaran los prazos.

Spangler sonrie satisfecho. Sus mierdecillas llevan tres horas corriendo bajo un sol de justicia, y llevan ya ocho vueltas y media. Ni uno solo de ellos ha flaqueado. A ni uno solo de ellos le ha temblado el fusil. Si, se dice a si mismo. Son mierdecillas, pero son mierdecillas de las buenas.

Poco a poco los ve aflojar el ritmo para poder soportar la carrera, pero no se detienen. El escuadron 314 casi lo consigue, y cuando finalmente completan la ultima vuelta, se plantan ante el, formando todo lo rectos que pueden dadas las circunstancias. Hermione Granger da un paso al frente.

-Señor, la cadete princesita informa de que el escuadron 314 ha dado diez cueltas con los fusiles en alto, y ninguno lo ha bajado los brazos de por encima de la cabeza, señor...

-Muy bien cadete princesita. Estoy impresionado. Pido lo mejor que podais dar, pero soy un hombre justo, y doy lo mejor a cambio. Seguidme.

Siguieron a Spangler como pudieron hacia el comedor, y alli les sirvieron filetes de ternera con patatas y salsa de carne. Comieron como lobos. Y les permituieron repetir. Hasta tres veces en el caso de Goyle.

-Teneis la tarde de permiso, Cadetes. Mañana sera otro glorioso dia en el campamento. Espero que esteis preparados.

-Señor, lo estaremos, señor...-mascullo Nott como pudo.

Se arrastraron hacia el barracon, se dieron una larga ducha todos y cada uno de ellos, y fueron cayendo dormidos tal y como tocaban sus camas.

Durmieron como benditos. Casi 16 horas seguidas. Tenian sueño acumulado que exigia que se saldaran cuentas.

DIA QUINTO DE INSTRUCCION:

-venga chicos, terminemos de comer y pongamonos en marcha, quiero terminar con esto cuando antes por que si llegamos tarde a nuestra primera practica de tiro Spangler nos mata a todos...-mascullo Hermione deprimida mientras el escuadron 314 terminaba de comer.

-Nos ha dado permiso para ir a esta tonteria?- se quejo Theo.- Por que si tenemos un permiso, prefiero ir ha hechar una siesta que ir a esta memez.

-No es un permiso, Nott, es una orden. Debemos ir. Tan simple como eso...-la castaña estaba sumanente deprimida.

-venga Grenger, no sera para tando...-Blaise le palmeo el hombro a la leona con entusiasmo.- sera solo un ratito y ya esta...

-No me hace ninguna ilusion, la verdad.

-ni a ti ni a ninguno...-rio Goyle alegremente- pero despues de la semana que llevamos, esto me parece el menor de los males.

-Venga, terminaros ese postre y vamos a formar.

A formar? Estas de broma, Granger? Yo creia que iriamos dando un paseito...- protesto Crabbe

-Tecnicamente es un asunto oficial. Tenemos que ir a despedirlos, asi que hay que ir en formacion. Conmigo al final de linea para asegurarme de que vais bien y esas cosas...

Todos remugaron un poco. Al final, Theo y Draco abrian la marcha, seguidos de Blaise y Goyle. Terminando por Crabble. Y un poco mas atrás, marcando el ritmo, iba la jefa del escuadron 314.

-Esta bien chicos, firmes.- Los slytherin se cuadraron, aun que un poco a desgana- marchen, ar...-dijo la jefa de escuadron con muy poco entusiasmo.

Comenzaron a marchar. Con sus uniformes de gala. A finde cuentas, aun que fuera algo cutre y no oficial del todo, era una ocasión mas o menos formal. Marcharon impolutamente vestidos por la carretarea que salia del complejo, y llevaba a las puertas. Alli, a lo lejos, las figuras empezaron a definirse. Tres autobuses y un monton de cadetes ya graduados. Uno de los autobuses era azul, y tenia un aguila dibujada. Otro era rojo, y tenia un leon. Un tercero amarillo, y tenia un tejon.

Lo realmente malo empezo cuando a medida que se iban acercando, los jovenes alli reunidos, los vieron llegar. Y empezaron a reirse.

-Joder! Esto es fantastico!- chillo Ron asegurandose de que todos lo oian- mirad! Les han rapado las cabezas! Parecen cinco huevos! Ya no es el huron botador! Ahora es el huron pelon!

-Vamos, nos esa cruel Ron- se carcajeo Harry- no lo comprendes? Asi son mas aerodinamicos...o quizas sea para darles mayor refrigeracion y que no se les recaliente la cabeza...

Las risas se hicieron casi insufribles. Una voz femenina desde detras de los slytherin grito "Alto", y las serpientes obedecieron. Hermione, tan rapada como sus compañeros y con una mirada asesina en la cara aparecio junto a sus compañeros. Las risas se apagaron de golpe.

-Que pasa chicos? Os parece divertido que a nosotros nos hayan rapado las cabezas y a vosotros no?

-La leche! Mione que te han hecho?- el pelirojo parecia que fuera a sufrir un infarto.

-Por lo visto algo que a ti te parece motivo de burla. Asi que adelante, Ronald...burlate de mi. Riete por que me han afeitado la cabeza igual que a mis compañeros de equipo. Adelante, por favor. Alegrame el dia. - Hermione avanzaba a zancadas acorralado a Ron, pegandose cada vez mas a el, hablando cada vez mas alto, alargando cada vez mas el cuello para que se le hincharan las venas del cuello. Los slytherin sonrieron un poquito. Era lo que ellos llamaban "la tecnica Spangler". Acojonaba a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a ella. Y Ron no fue una escepcion. Empezo a retroceder ante el arrebato de la menuda castaña con una expresion acartonada.

-Herms calmate no lo decia por ti...-se empezo a disculpar el pelirojo.

-No Ron, sorprendeme. Me han dicho de todo. Desde que parezco un huevo hasta que si agacho la cabeza al medidia cara al sol podria comunicarme en morse con señales luminosas. Desde que ya no necesito un cepillo para quitarme la pelusilla de la ropa por que me basta con pasarmela por la cabeza a que si me meten la cabeza en un vater seria una buena escobilla...asi que venga, suelta algun chascarrillo, a ver si tienes suerte y eres lo batante ocurrente para soltarme alguno que no haya esuchado todavia. Adelante. Te escucho. De hecho, mi escuadron tambien te escucha. Verdad peloton?

-Señora, si señora- Todos los slytherin hablaron al unisono, como un solo hombre. Las caras de pasmo de todos los estudiantes de Hogwards presentes no tenian precio en ese momento. Blaise habria matado por tener una camara de fotos para imortalizar ese momento.

-Herms pero que te pasa?- le solto Harry preocupado. De pronto se sentia acongojado por lo que veia. Ellos habian habian estado cinco dias en un campamento de aventuras. Durmniento en barracones, con soldados corriendo. Habian estado corriendo y haciendo travesuras en las pistas de obstaculos y haciendo rappel y descenso de aguas bravas en uno de los rios cercanos. Se habian levantado al alba, y se habian acostado con la puesta de sol en fuegos de campamento. Una version Ligth de la vida militar. Pero los slytherin parecian un jodido comando de boinas verdes. A los leones, las aguilas y las comadrejas les habian obligado a recogerse el pelo y llevarlo pegado a la cabeza. A los slytherin los habian rapado al cero.Y su amiga no era la excepcion.

-A mi no me pasa nada, Harry, solo queria colaborar con la briomita de Ron. Muy divertida. No ves como nos reimos? Es tan original...no habiamos oido nada como eso en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí,...

-Vamos, no seas cinica. Ademas, no tienes por que quedarte. Recoge tus cosas y vente con nosotros. Esta tonteria se ha acabado...

-Harry, no estoy aquí para irme con vosotros. Estoy aquí por que se nos ha ordenado que os hagamos una despedida oficial. Asi que no retraseis nuestro programa.

-venga Harry, que esta de broma...subamos, ya veras que cuando arranquemos vendra corriendo con el petate diciendo que no era mas que una bromita. Anda...-dijo Ron muy seguro de si mismo.

Todos los estudiantes subieron a los autobuses. El de Griffindor tenia las puertas abiertas cuando arrancaron motores. Ron estaba mirando con la ventana con una sonrisa de superioridad. Desafiando a Hermione.

-Escuadron 314, saluden!

Los slytherin se cuadraron e hicieron un saludo marcial. Se lo estaban tomando muy en serio. Hermione tambien saludo. Fue como la señal de pistoletazo de salida, los autobuses arrancaron y se pusieron en marcha. La sonrisa de Ron se convirtio en una mueca de horror. Hermione, con su cabeza pelada, se quedaba. Y estaba alli, con aquellos asquerosos Slytherin a sus espaldas, sonriendo burlones mientras se alejaban.

-Pero que hace?- Ron sonaba desesperado- Por que no viene de una vez? No ve que nos vamos?

-Creo que Hermione se queda, Ron...-Harry sonaba preocupado- ya la oiste cuando Dumbledore le dio la opcion de replantearse su estancia. Dijo que no lo haria...

-Pero que le han hecho? No parece ella...

-creo que nosotros estabamos en un campamento militrar...y ellos en una academia militar. Dumbledore se ha pasado esta vez. Dijo que iban a ser penalizados, pero esto me parece pasarse de la ralla...-Harry estaba asustado. Veia a su compañera, a su mejor amiga empequeñecer a medida que se alejaban. La vio hacer aspavientos y como los slytherin y ella se ponian a caminar en dos lineas de tres de nuevo por el camino que llevaba a los campos de entrenamiento. Y tuvo la sensacion de que jamas habia visto a su compañera tan lejos.

Harry, igual que al resto de estudiantes de magia que iban en los buses, habian usado rifles de perdigones durante esos dias en el campamento. Habian estado jugando a derribar latas vacias y muñequitos de madera con aquellos balines de plomo. Habia sido la actividad mas popular de todo el campamento entre los jovenes magos y brujas. Pero el niño que vivio no se hacia una idea de la version de esa actividad a la que se dirigian los slytherin y su mejor amiga en estos momentos.

-Esto, cadetes, es un rifle de asalto tactico L85A2. Y hoy aprendereis a cuidarlo, limpiarlo, montarlo y desmontarlo. Sera vuestra arma. Dormireis con el, le pondreis nombre, sera la madre de vuestros hijos si es necesario!y aprendereis el credo de todos los soldados. Debeis saber que en primera instancia, este no es el rifle con el que se hace la instrucción. Pero dado que solo vais a estar aquí 10 dias mas y tengo el tiempo limitado para hacer con vosotros algo de probecho, no me voy a ir con mariconadas. Haremos esto a las bravas.

Snapler avanzo hacia la mesa situada al lado de la linea de donde empezaba el campo de practicas de tiro, y señalo otra arma.

-Esto de aquí, es una ametralladora M249 SAW, que proporciona mayor fuerza de ataque. Esto de aquí...una BROWNING M2, una ametralladora pesada. Me da la sensacion de que a los Cadetes Mantecona y Barrilete se les dara bien usarlas...esto de aquí, es un L96, un rifle de francotirador de precison con un alcance de 1100 metros. Y por ultimom esto de aquí, que son L9A1, y la L16A2, Morteros de 51 y 81 milimetros respectivamente. Con estos dos ultimos puedes convertir en virutilla un tanque acorazado...Aprendereis a usar estas armas. Hay muchas mas, pero no tenemos tiempo. Al menos, saldreis de mi instrucción con un conocimiento basico sobre defensa personal, tacticas de ataque y uso y mantenimiento de al menos 3 armas. Aprendereis nociones basicas sobre los distintos tipos de municion . Y tened muy presente que crucificare con clavos oxidados a aquel de vosotros que llegado el dia de la graduacion no sea capaz de darle a un blanco a un minimo de 20 metros, estamos?

-SEÑOR; SI SEÑOR!- Aullaron todos al unisono. Aquello era como la clase de defensa para las artes ocuras mas bizarra que habian tenido nunca. Un Avada puede matarte sin dejar marcas, pero lo que tenian delante podia matarte dejando un crater de dos metros y unas salpicaduras rojas artisticamente desperdigadas por todo el paisaje colindante.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas montando y desmontando, y volviendo a montar armas. Engrasandolas y aprendiendo los nombres de las partes. Crabble y Goyle tuvieron algunos problemillas en esa parte. Pero a medida que pasaba la tarde todos tenian las nociones mas basicas gravadas a fuego en la mente. Spangler sonrio, los puso en sus posiciones de tiro, y les dio los cargadores. Era municion real.

Cuando la tarde empezaba a caer, habian sucedido cosas muy interesantes. Los chicos se lo estaban pasando en grande. Spangler habia sonreido un par de veces. Y se habian dado cuenta de algunos hechos muy curiosos.

No fue de extrañar que las ametralladoras pesadas fueran las armas con las que Crabble y Goyle mejor se manejaban. Ademas eran los unicos capaces no solo de usarlas sin tripide de posicion si no que apenas les afectaba el retroceso.

Zabini era el que mejor punteria tenia con el fusil de asalto. Casi daba miedo como derribaba los blancos uno tras otro, con precision milimetrica, y apenas sin apuntar.

Pero la gran sorpresa fue Theo. Parecia que habia nacido par el rifle de francotirador. En apenas una hora le habia cogido el truco y era capaz de darle a un blanco a mas de 800 metros.

-Joder, Cadete Cloro! Nunca un novato habia cogido demostrado tener madera para esto el primer dia que cogia un arma!- Rugio spangler en su tono mas alagador, que dado su imponente vozarron no era mucho

Estaban todos que les salia la adrenalina por las orejas. Hasta Hermione tuvo que reconocer, que pese a todas sus objeciones, su alergia a la violencia y su fuerte aprension moral a lo que estaba pasando, habia algo liberador en destrozar cosas. Dedujo que seria por el estress a los que habian estado sometidos. Que el hacer volar cosas por los aires con armamento pesado era una especie de valvula de escape de toda esa presion acumulada. Y se remitio eso una y otra vez intentando convencerse a si misma con tal de no sentirse culpable por lo mucho que estaba disfrutando mirando por la mirilla del rifle y haciendole agujeros a la cabeza del blanco de madera.

Spangler incluso les insto a usar el mortero. Si en el castillo ya disfrutaban haciendo burradas con el hechizo bombarda, aquello era mil veces mejor. Basicamente, era mil veces mas destructivo. Adolescentes y explosivos de precision de alta potencia no suelen ser combinaciones muy sabias...pero si muy educativas.

Por ultimo, Spangler saco de una caja varias Browning HP de 9mm, las pistolas que usa el ejercito britanico desde tiempos inmemoriales, y los adiestro en su uso. No es que tras una tarde de entrenamiento fueran unos expertos...pero dado su nulo conocimiento previo en armamento muggle, eran como esponjas. Todo era nuevo. Y aprendian con una rapidez sorprendente. Eran como pizarras en blanco en las que Spangler podia dejar sus enseñanzas sin conflictos con conocimientos previos.

La unica a la que le costaba un poco mas era a la Cadete Princesita. Pero en el momento que empezo a imaginar una cabeza peliroja con una cara llena de pecas y recordo las risas mortificantes de Ron...su punteria con la pistola P35 (nota: p35 es otro nombre para la Browning HP) empezo a mejorar notablemente. Asi...como por obra y gracia de Dios...todo un misterio...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquella noche, en el comedor, todos los chicos y la chica del escuadron 314 estaban mucho mas relajados. Les dolia todo el cuerpo, y estaban medio sordos por los disparos y explosiones. Pero todos tenian en la cara la beatifica expresion de quien se ha liberado de golpe de todos sus problemas y esta flotando en algun mundo maravilloso interior en el que el estress no existe, y si existe, acabas de descubrir que le puedes pegar un tiro.

Cenaban tranquilos, por primera vez desde hacia algun tiempo. No tenian prisa.

-Granger...-susurro Blaise con la boca llena de pure de patatas- cuando nos metiamos contigo y deciamos que los muggles eran unos inutiles...cuando te deciamos que los muggles no tienen nada que valga la pena ni nada interesante...por que cojones no nos hablaste de esto?

Un coro de voces slytherin vitorearon la pregunta y miraron inquisitivamente a Hermione, con muchisima curiosidad y aun mas interes por la respuesta.

-Por que no valia la pena. A mi no me gusta la violencia, y siempre habia detestado este tipo de cosas...ya sabeis que lo mio va mas por los libros que por las armas...

-Una varita es un arma- interrumpio Theo con una ceja alzada- que pueda usarse para crear cosas no excluye que tambien pueda matar y destruir.

-pero no es lo mismo!

-Que yo sepa toda arma, sea muggle o magica, no tiene por que ser solo para agredir. Tambien se puede usar para defender...- A Blaise nunca se le podria decir que no habia aprobechado alguna oportunidad de poner a alguien, a quien fuera, de los nervios. Hermione se estaba crispando por momentos.

-No me toqueis las narices! Sabeis a lo que me refiero!

Ellos rieron. Claro que lo sabian. Pero a todos les gustaba ver a su jefa de escuadron roja de furia y resollando presa del histerismo.

Un sargento entro cargado con una bolsa. Y se puso a berrear.

-Hay aquí alguien llamado Granger?

-Señor, soy yo, señor!- Hermione se puso depie. El sargento se le acerco, metio la mano en la saca, saco una caja envuelta en papel de estraza y se la entrego ladrando dos palabras: tienes correo.

-Vaya...-Hermione leyo la etiqueta, era de sus padres. Se le ilumino el rostro.

-Correo?- Draco no cabia en si de asombro- Como es que tienes correo?

-Pues hara un par de dias, escribi una carta a mis padres contandoles que estaba bien y esas cosas...que estaba en este campamento por una prueba de Hogwards y un par de verdades a medias...me acerque a prefectura en una de las carreras y mande la carta, alli tienen un buzon para los reclutas...en el sobre franqueado que me dieron estaba la direccion del campamento...y bueno, mis padres me han contestado- la chica estaba feliz. Radiante. Se le veia en la cara.

-Bueno! Abrelo!- Blaise estaba aun mas histerico. No le importaba que el paquete no fuera para el, la curiosidad de saber que habia dentro era superior a sus fuerzas.

La ojimiel volvio a su silla, rasgo el papel y abrio la caja. Dentro habian varias tabletas de chocolate, un par de cajas de galletas, un paquete de calcetines limpios y nuevos, varias mudas de ropa interior recien comprada de algodón blanco y dos cartones de cigarrillos. Todos miraron el contenido de la caja con la boca abierta.

Tambien habia una carta, y Hermione la leyo a toda prisa antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Por que tus padres te han enviado tabaco?- Theo jugueteaba con los paquetes de cigarrillos con una expresion de pasmo que habria pasado a los anales de la historia.

-Mi padre hizo la mili hace mucho, dice en la carta que si necesito alguna cosa, puedo usarlos para sobornar a los que esten en Intendencia con cigarros. Es una especie de chiste.

-Intendencia?- Blaise miro a Theo quien puso los ojos en blanco.

-En serio, Azucarillo...por que leches no te lees el libro de reglamento? Intendencia es la seccion que se encarga de material, mantenimiento, lavanderia y despensas.

-No me lo leo por que tu ya te lo has leido y es mas facil preguntarte sobre algo en concreto que buscarlo yo...eres como una enciclopedia andante...

Hermione saco las chocolatinas y les entrego una a cada uno. Igual que las galletas. Si la princesita del 314 tenia algo, es que siempre compartia. Los chicos agradecieron mucho el gesto, no habian probado nada dulce o fuera el mediocre menu de la base desde hacia...bueno, tecnicamente desde hacia apenas 5 dias, pero para ellos era como toda una eternidad. Crabble casi se pone al llorar cuando dio el primer bocado de su chocolatina.

-Cuando les vas a volver a escribir a tus padres?- pregunto Draco, con sus finos labios llenos de manchas de chocolate.

-Seguramente, esta noche. Por que lo dices?

-Por que me gustaria darte una nota para que la añadas a la carta. Es para darles las gracias por esto...

-Eh! Si podemos mandarles notas a los padres de la princesita yo tambien quiero escribirles una! Si no fuera por ellos yo no tendria a Ginger! Y el chocolate es todo un detalle!

Crabble y Goyle no dijeron nada, estaban demasiado ocupados mascando, pero asintieron pesadamente con la cabeza como que ellos tambien estaban deacuerdo. Ademas, siempre cabia la posibilidad de mas chocolate por parte de los padres de Granger si se portaban como buenos chicos y eran amables y agradecidos.

-Claro...no hay problema. Cuando tengais las notas me las dais y las mando con mi carta...pero no seria mejor que escribierais a vuestras familias?

-Claro que si Granger...mi padre se tomaria genial enterarse via correo muggle que estoy en un campo de instrucción militar, cortesia de Dumbledore, arrastrandome por el barro, usando armas muggle, y dejando que un sargento bajito y chillon me trate como a una "mierdecilla insignificante"- rio Malfoy con los ojos en blanco- Como mi padre es tan sumamente paciente y comprensivo...

-Pues anda que mi madre...-Blaise sacudio las manos y tuvo un escalofrio ante la mera idea de que su progenitora se enterara de las circunstancias exactas y los detalles de donde estaba o que estaba haciendo.

-Mejor ni especulemos de lo que pasaria si mi padre se enterara...-Nott se habia puesto palido.- O los de Vincent y Gregory...

-Lo que yo quisiera saber es como reaccionaria Spangler si nuestros padres se enteraran y se plantaran aquí vestidos de mortifagos...-Draco solto una carcajada- os lo imaginais.

-Yo si...-Hermione se estaba riendo divertida. De pronto se puso seria, e imitando la voz de Spangler se puso a mascullar- "eh, vosotros, mierdecillas, os pensais que es halloween o algo asi para ir por ahi disfrazados de fantoches? Creeis que dais miedo? Vosotros no sabeis que es el miedo! Creeis saberlo por que nunca me habeis tenido a mi empujando mi bota tan dentro de vuestros palidos culos que os saque las ganas de ir por ahi haciendo el gilipollas a patadas de las entrañas!"

El escuadron 314 al completo se estaba desternillando de risa.

-"no sois mas que una pandilla de retrasados mentales vestidos de negro- empezo a recitar Blaise imitando la voz de su sargento- y que es esa mariconada de ir por ahi flotando en el aire? Que os creeis que sois? Delicados pajarillos? Los hombres de verdad corren! Rodillas arriba! Codos alineados! Los brazos arriba de la cabeza! El que baje la varita por debajo de la linea de las orejas hara doscientas flexiones! Os quiero ver marchando en formacion! Venga, paso ligero! Un dos un dos un dos!"

Goyle casi se atraganta con su chocolate imaginandose a los mortifagos arrastrandose por el barro, con sus tunicas y mascaras de plata, por debajo del obstaculo de los alambres de espino. Theo tuvo que palmearle la espalda. Draco se habia caido de su silla y se retorcia entre carcajadas en el suelo. El resto de cadetes del comedor los miraron como si se hubieron vuelto locos. El recuerdo de lo que habia pasado hacia tantas horas, cuando vieron al resto de estudiantes de Hogwards irse de alli, habia sido borrado de un plumazo.

-Vaya... pero que tenemos aquí?- Uno de los cadetes de otras mesas estaba se habia acercado. Estaba alli, plantado, con sus casi dos metros de altura, cruzado de brazos, mirando a los estudiantes de Hogwards con una mirada socarrona en los ojos- Chicos...-dijo a los otros cadetes que tenia detras- el grupito de pringaos estos no solo tienen su propia zorrita privada si no que encima la zorrita les da chocolate!

Hubo un coro de vitores y burlas por detras. La reaccion por parte de los Slytherin fue tan sincronizada que casi parecia ensayada: dejaron de reir de pronto, se pusieron todos en pie, y se encararon a ese cadete que tenian en frente con unas miradas homicidas.

El joven que los habia insultado vio entonces las credenciales pintadas en los uniformes de los slytherin.

-Joder! Estos gilipollas son del 314!- Tal y como lo dijo, las carcajadas a sus espaldas se multiplicaron

-Y que que seamos del 314?- le susurro Theo con amabilidad. Aun que era la amabilidad del verdugo que sostiene el hacha en lo alto.

-No teneis ni idea, verdad novatos? Estais demasiado ocupado con vuestras delicatesents y vuestra putilla de ojos tristes...

-Esa putilla de ojos tristes es nuestra jefa de escuadron, gilipollas.

-Ser la jefa de escuadron del 314 es igual que ser la jefa de un escuadron de mierda. Al 314 solo van los raros, los gilipollas, los retrasados mentales y la escoria que nadie quiere en ningun otro sitio- Aquel cadete se habia encarado a Theo. Se estaban hechando un pulso. El primero que saltara y cediera a la presion, provocaria una pelea- Me pregunto quien cojones sera el sargento de instrucción que haya aceptado entrenar a una panda de subnormales como vosotros...

-Spangler- dijo Hermione intentando que cambiar de tema a toda cosa- Nuestro sargento de instrucción en Spangler.

-Ademas de ser la zorra de tu grupo eres una mentirosa!- rio el chico mientras toda la sala estallaba en carcajadas-acaso intentas impresionarnos, puta?

-Yo no intento nada! Nuestro sargento es Spangler!

-Mira, media mierda...-Otro cadete habia aparecido y se habia encarado a Granger. Le sacaba al menos 30 centimetros de estatura y la estaba señalando con el dedo diretctamente entre las claviculas. Era una declaracion de guerra en toda regla.- El sargento de instrucción Spangler es un puto heroe de guerra. Ha estado en mas misiones secretas, operaciones especiales y estado en combate mas tiempo y mas veces que ningun otro oficial vivo del ejercito Britanico. Es una jodida leyenda viviente. En su ultimo destino fue herido, y nunca termino de recuperase. Lo iban a licenciar por que ya no podia estar en el servicio activo, pero tuvo los cojones de decir que si no podia estar en servicio activo, era como si lo mataran, y pidio que lo degradaran del rango de Coronel al de simple sargento, para poder hacer lo unico que el ejercito le dejaba hacer: instrucción. Spangler es el cabron que entrena a las fuerzas especiales, a las brigadas de asalto, y a las brigadas que forman la escolta personal de la jodida reina. Nos quieres hacer creer que un alguien como Spangler, que solo entrena a la flor y nata de la elite, es el sargento de instrucción de una panda de mamones como vosotros?

-que cojones pasa aquí!- aullo una voz a sus espaldas con una potencia que dejo sordo a mas de uno- CADETE! QUIERO QUE ME DE UNA EXPLICACION DE POR QUE TIENE EL DEDO CLAVADO EN EL PECHO DE LA JEFA DE MI ESCUADRON! Y QUIERO ESA EXPLICACION A LA VOZ DE YA!

Los cadetes congregados alrededor del 314 se abrieron como las aguas del mar Rojo ante Moises. Spangler habia entrado como un vendabal. Mas de uno se puso blanco al ver que era cierto. Que el 314 era la unidad que entrenaba aquel al que muchos de los presentes consideraban su idolo.

-Señor...la cadete y yo solo teniamos una conversacion, señor.- se apresuro a decir el muchacho. Si bien las hazañas de Sangler eran famosas, tambien lo era lo que les hacia a los desgraciados que le tocaban los cojones a el, o que se tenian la osadia de meterse con su escuadron. Hubieron varios escalofrios entre la multitud.

Spangler miro a su alrededor. Fulminandolos a todos con sus ojos. No habria sido mas efectivo que usara una ametralladora. La multitud se disolvio. Al cabo de 30 segundos, solo el 314 permanecia en el comedor.

-Jefa de escuadron princesita...-el tono de sargento se habia rebajado varios tonos, pero seguia siendo severo.

-Señor?

-que diablos es eso que hay encima de la mesa?- señalaba la caja que acababa de recibir.

-Señor, un regalo que mis padres me han enviado por correo, señor. Es algo personal, señor.

El sargento ignoro el comentario y ojeo el contenido de la caja.

-Me complace ver que algunos familiares son practicos a la hora de enviar regalos...-dijo al ver las mudas de ropa interior y calcetines. Era lo que los cadetes novatos solian hechar mas en falta...repuestos en ese tipo de prendas.- pero nos abia que fumaba, jefa de escuadron...

-señor, no fumo señor. Mi padre creyo que era una broma divertida, por la gente de intendencia, señor. El hizo la mili, y me lo ha enviado por nostalgia de los viejos tiempos Señor.

Nunca ninguno de ellos habia visto reir a Spangler. Pero lo vieron en ese momento. El sargento sonrio de oreja a oreja. Como si hubiera oido una vieja broma que recordaba con cariño. Fue una sonrisilla fugaz. Pero franca. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos al verlo.

-Su padre debia ser de los de la vieja escuela, Princesita.

-Señor, no lo era,señor. Aun lo es señor.

Aquel comentario por parte de Granger se gano una segunda sonrisa. Ver sonreir a Spangler era algo aterrador.

-Deberia requisarle eso, Princesita. Son menores de edad y es ilegal que fumen. Pero dado que eso no es tabaco...si no una broma de un viejo soldado, creo que podre hacer la vista gorda en esta ocasión. Pero si son tan gilipollas de dejar que otro sargento les pille con algo como eso, se mereceran lo que les pase. Esta claro, Princesita? No todos entenderian que eso no es una articulo ilegal si no el recordatorio de un padre nostalgico de sus dias en el cuerpo...

-Señor, queda muy claro señor.

-Supongo que los otros cadetes habran tenido la amabilidad de deciros que el 314 es el escuadron de los perdedores y los fracasados, verdad?

-Señor, algo parecido señor...-dijo Theo con su laconica frustracion.

-Yo hice mi instrucción en el 314. me veo en la obligacion de deciros, que en el 314, o bien te rompes y te quiebras, o bien salen los mejores. El 314 es una prueba de fuego, cadetes.- Los seis que presenciaban la escena con una fascinacion horrorizada ni siquiera se atervian a respirar, no fura a ser que se deshiciera cualquiera que fuera el hechizo que estaba flotando en el ambiente.

Spangler no dijo nada mas, metio la mano en la caja, la saco con una chocolatina, quito el envoltorio y se la comio mientras se giraba y se encaminaba hacia la salida. Parecia de muy buen humor.

-La hostia...me va a dar un infarto en cualquier momento...-Blaise, siempre tan oportuno, diciendo de manera tan sutil lo que todos pensaban y nadie decia, se dejo caer una silla con la mano en el pecho, intentando calmar la taquicardia que sentia en ese momento.

Crabble empezo a reir. Era una de esas risas tontas y graves. Una risa que se fue contagiando por lo estupida que sonaba. Al cabo de dos minutos, todos reian a carcajadas de puro alivio.

Esa noche, en los barracones, cuando ya era tarde y todos estaban acostados en sus camastros, pero ninguno dormia, Blaise se removio incomodo y acabo hablando en voz alta a nadie en particular:

-Eh, Granger, estas despierta?

-Si

Draco abrio los ojos de golpe y escucho con atencion.

-Como dijiste que se llamaba aquella enfermedad muggle que desarrollan los que llevan mucho tiempo bajo presion con un cabronazo que los tiene retenidos que acaban pillandole cariño?

-El sindrome de estocolmo. Y suele ser con secuestrados. Por que lo preguntas?

-Por que empieza a caerme bien Spangler y eso me preocupa...

-No te preocupes, Azucarillo...-rio Hermione tapandose aun mas con su manta- no eres el unico...

-A ti tambien te pasa?

-Si...

-A mi tambien...-la voz de Theo pillo a Blaise y a Hermione desprevenidos.

-y a mi...-Esta vez era Crabble

-y a mi...-y luego Goyle.

-Mierda de presion de grupo...-mascullo Draco haciendo reir a todos- esta bien...lo reconozco.

Las risas en la oscuridad fueron cediendo, y poco a poco todos quedaron en brazos de Morfeo.

Dos dias mas tarde, en un apartamento de Londres, el Sr Granger revisaba el correo. Habia un sobre de color tostado con el emblema del ejercito. Su hija le habia escrito. Pero el sobre era bastante abultado.

Se preocupo un poco y entrando en casa, lo abrio con las llaves del piso. Se sento en el sofa y saco el fajo de papeles de dentro.

Lo que leyo en el primera hoja de papel lo dejo atonito:

_Hola, Sr y Sra Granger:_

_Ustedes no me conocen. Y lo cierto es que yo a ustedes tampoco. Me gustaria conocerles algun dia._

_Soy un compañero de colegio de Granger Hija. Aun que antes no nos llevabamos muy bien, lo cierto es que fantaseaba con hacerle estallar la cabeza. Pero ya no. Ahora somos amigos._

_Queria darle las gracias por los chocolates. Se que se los mandaron a Granger hija, pero ella fue amable y los compartio con nosotros. _

_Estaban muy buenos._

_Creo que eso es todo._

_Atentamente: Vincent Crabble._

El pobre hombre parpadeo un par de veces. Le dio la vuelta al folio y releyo aquella extraña carta otra vez, asegurandose de que no habia sido alguna alucinacion. Aun que claro, la siguiente carta que leyo tampoco era mucho mejor.

_Estimados Srs Granger:_

_Gracias por el chocolate. Su hija lo compartio con nosotros. Prometo cuidar de ella y les aseguro que nadie le hara daño mientras yo este cerca. Y les aseguro que esto que les digo no condiciona en absoluto que manden mas chocolate. _

_Cordialmente: Gregory Goyle._

El Sr Granger empezo a plantearse seriamente si el tal Goyle tenia secuestrada a su hija y pedia un rescate en cacao de refinado industrial.

Paso de pagina y la cosa empezo a ponerse aun mas bizarra:

_Estimados señor y señora Granger:_

_Se que esto es muy poco ortodoxo, dado que no nos conocemos ni en persona ni de ningun otro modo, pero para poder presentarme deberia decir que soy compañero de su hija en el colegio de Hogwards y que estoy haciendo equipo con ella en el grupo de estudiantes que han sido mandados a esta prueba en la academia militar._

_Solo queria agradecerles que enviaran el paquete con los chocolates. Se que era para ella, y que seguramente ni siquiera saben de la existencia del resto del equipo, pero gracias a su hija, y las cartas que ustedes les envian tenemos algo de contacto con el mundo exterior y sinceramente, para mi, y para el resto del escuadron, es de agradecer._

_Gracias por todo, aun que sea dificil de explicar por que digo esto._

_Atentamente: Theodore Nott._

El Sr Granger fue a preparase una valeriana bien calentita y sobretodo bien cargada antes de leer la siguiente carta. Que buena falta le iba ha hacer.

_Estimados señor y señora Granger:_

_Me llamo Blaise Zabini, y les debo mucho. Antes que nada queria darles mi mas efusivas gracias. Fueron ustedes los que me devolvieron la fe en la humanidad cuando me enviaron a Ginger. Perder a Gladys fue un duro golpe del que creia que jamas me recuperaria. Pero gracias a ustedes y a su hija, y sobretodo a su generosidad, ya nunca me perdere y siempre que haya cobertura encontrare mi camino._

_Ah, y gracias por los chocolates que enviaron. Y por los cigarrillos. La princesita me dijo que como yo tenia don de gentes me encargara de la intendencia, y ese tabaco me ha permitido comprar calcetines y calzoncillos bajo manga a los cabos encargados de los suministros. Nos han salvado la vida. Los demas nunca se quejaban pero todos teniamos miedo a morir axfixiados por la peste de calcetines usados de Mantecoso y Barrilete. Gracias a ustedes hemos conseguido suministros de ropa interior que nos salvaran de esos ataques quimicos indiscriminados._

_Les debo una._

_Esperando conocerles algun dia para darles un gran abrazo: Blaise Zabini._

-Cariño...-llamo el sr Granger

-Si cielo?

-Conocemos a alguna Ginger?

-No que yo sepa...

-Y a alguna Gladys que haya muerto recientemente?

-No, por que?

-Por que o bien no entiendo esto o nuestra hija vive con algun tipo de demente perturbado...

Si las cartas hasta el momento habian sido perturbadoras, la ultima que leyo antes de encontrar la de su hija, lo dejo con mas preguntas que respuestas y una cara de poker que no podia evitar:

_A la atenciond el Sr y la Sra Granger:_

_Algun dia, les pedire disculpas por motivos demasiado extensos para escribir en una carta. Aun que deberan esperar a que primero encuentre coraje para disculparme con su hija. Aun que si los actos hablan mas que las palabras, creo que en cierto modo, ella ya me ha perdonado. Nunca pense que las cosas pudieran cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo._

_Tambien queria darles las gracias por los paquetes que le envian. Son de lejos lo parecido con una relacion externa a este campamento que tenemos todos los del escuadron. Aun que suene patetico decirlo. Y aun que sea por medios de terceros._

_Gracias por enviarle chocolates a su hija, ella los comparte con nosotros._

_Atentamente: D.M._

La ultima carta que encontro el Sr Granger era de su hija. Le decia que los chicos del escuadron 314 habian querido mandarle cartas agradeciendoles lo de los chocolates. Y que todos ellos se habian emocionado mucho con el paquete. Ninguno de ellos habia recivido correo, y cuando ella lo recivia, se ponian tan contentos todos que el hecho de leerlo era casi como un acto social en los barracones. En una post data, Hermione le pedia por favor que si podia enviar mas dulces.

-Cariño...-susurro el Sr Granger frotandose la frente. Se sentia confuso- vas a ir a comprar hoy?

-Si- respondio la esposa desde la cocina- ire dentro de un ratito...por que lo dices? Hace falta que comrpemos algo?

-Compra barras de chocolate. Muchas...y si pasas por el estanco compra un carton de tabaco. Creo que a Herms le va ha hacer falta...esta tarde vamos a correos a mandar otro paquete.

El Sr Granger, cogio papel y boli, y se puso a redactar una carta. Le suplicaba a su hija que le explicara los pormenores en la academia, y que por favor, le hablara un poco de sus compañeros. Asi al menos tendria un contexto con el cual entender las curiosas cartas que habia recivido...

NOVENO DIA DE INSTRUCCION:

Los dias se sucedian en una extraña secuendia. Se emborronaban unos con otros, como si no hubiera pausas entre medio. Todo se mezclaba. Se levantaban temprano. Spangler habia dejado de ir a levantarlos con sus berridos, ahora se despertaban a toque de corneta, como todos los demas. Se vestian, hacian las camas, y salian disparados a formar frente al barracon a la espera de su sargento de instrucción. Luego se los llevaba ha algun sitio, ha hacer alguna tarea. Y luego otra...y luego otra...hasta la hora de comer.

Habian limpiado letrinas con un cepillo de dientes, arrodillados en el suelo. Habian pelado kilos y kilos de patatas. Habian cogido palas y cavado fosas y trincheras, solo para luego rellenarlas con la tierra que habian sacado y volverlas a cavar de nuevo. Habian corrido durante horas en campos donde se hundian en barrizales hasta las rodillas. Solo para luego seguir corriendo en campo atraves, en medio del monte.

Habian hecho tantas veces el circuito de obstaculos que se lo sabian de memoria, habian recorrido campos de matorrales y hierba alta a gatas y a rastras, simulando estar en territorio enemigo.

Luego, tenian dos horas de descanso, una para comer, otra para ducharse y cambiarse, y luego la rutina continuaba. Por las tardes tenian practicas de tiro, clases de armamemto y municion donde montaban y desmontaban y engrasaban todo tipo de cosas hechas para matar y hacer mucho daño. Y las ultimas cuatro horas antes de irse ha dormir, recivian lecciones de defensa personal y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Spangler les habia ladrado que no tenia tiempo para enseñarles como dios manda, pero que ya que no podia adiestrarlos para que fueran autenticos soldados, les enseñaria lo suficiente como para que no los mataran.

Les habia enseñado trucos para librarse del enemigo, donde golpear para hacer el mayor daño posible con el menor esfuerzo, y como liberarse en caso de que los agarraran.

-El cuerpo humano es fragil, mierdecillas- Les grito frente al muñeco de practicas- hay sitios que si golpeais con la suficiente fuerza, si bien no matareis al enemigo, al menos lo dejareis bastante jodidos para poder salir con vida de una situacion potencialmente peligrosa. Garganta! Ojos! En el plexo solar justo debajo del diafragma! Las ingles! Las sienes! Todos esos puntos, golpeados con bastante fuerza aturden al enemigo! Y luego siempre os queda patearle los cojones! No es muy elegante pero es jodidamente efectivo! Ahora moved el culo y practicad con los muñecos o os juro por dios que yo practicare con vosotros!

Spangles les habia enseñado como cerrar el puño de tal manera que golpearas con mas fuerza haciendote el menor daño posible, como extender el brazo para maximizar el efecto del golpe, y como el tamaño no importa en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A fin de cuentas, es cierto que cuando mas grande eres mas potencia puedes aplicar por la ventaja del peso. Pero cuando mas pequeño eres, eres un blanco mas dificil de golpear. Spangles les enseño a ver sus puntos fuertes y en donde residian las ventajas de cada uno de ellos. Y sobretodo les enseño a utilizarlo.

Hubo una mañana que Spangler los habia levantado al alba, y les habia prohibido vestirse. De hecho, los insto a desnudarse aun mas. Y fue mas o menos asi, como cinco slytherins corrieron toda una mañana por el campo de entrenamiento en calzoncillos, y una muy avergonzada y sonrojada Hermione corrio en bragas y sujetador. Lo unico que les habia dejado llevar puesto eran las botas y los calcetines. Se cruzaron con un monton de reclutas. Nadie se burlo de ellos. De hecho ni siquiera los miraban. Todos habian pasado por eso.

Pero aquella tarde, las cosas fueron un poco distintas. Spangler les tenia preparada una sorpresa en las practicas de tiro. Les habia llevado granadas de mano.

-Esto de aquí, mierdecillas, son granadas sonicas. Hacen ruido, sueltan humo, y una luz cegadora. Las usareis como practica en lugar de las de verdad. Y ahora, separaos por parejas. Dos parejas a practicar tiro, y una pareja a practicar a tirar granadas. Los que esten con las granadas sabran que lo estan haciendo bien si no se quedan sordos!

Theo y Hermione fueron los primeros en practicar el tiro de granada. Era bastante facil: agarrarla con fuerza, pulsar el gatillo, soltar la anilla, tirarla lo mas lejos posible y cuerpo a tierra.

Mientras, Blaise y Crabble practicaban con los fusiles, y Draco y Goyle con los morteros. Estaban separados entre ellos por lineas de 20 metros.

Una hora y media despues, cuando ya habian hecho un turno de rotacion, Spangler grito como un poseso

-Jefa de escuadron!

-Señor, aquí señor.- Hermione habia salido corriendo hacia su sargento.

-Toma, un walkie. Me acaban de llamar de prefectura. Tendre que ausentarme unos minutos. Si sucede cualquier cosa, llamame por el canal 5.

Sin decir nada mas, Spangler se largo de alli. Estaban solos.

Hermione dejo el walkie en la mesa donde tenian las municiones y las armas de practicas, que pillaba cerca de su posicion, y cogio los prismaticos.

-Vale, Cloro- le dijo a Theo, que tenia su fusil de francotirador- Yo te voy cantando los blancos, y tu los localizas y les disparas.

-Eso esta hecho...-comento Nott con una sonrisa sadica. Le encantaba la mirilla de precision. No comprendia por que a los demas no se les daba bien lo de francotirador. Era tan facil...ya habia pasado a derribar blancos a 900 metros.

Algunos minutos despues, Goyle se estaba enfadando por que no le dejan usar una de esas granadas. Se puso furioso. Se fue a la mesa y cogio el Walkie. Hermione lo habia visto. Y se puso a chillar. Pero ya era tarde. Goyle habia lanzado el walkitalke con todas sus fuerzas. El chillido de Hermione habia pillado por sorpresa a Blaize, que estaba con el brazo en alto para lanzar una granada sonica y el tiro se le quedo muy corto, cuando estallo el artefacto, el y Crabble solo podian oir un agudo e insistente.

-Gregory Goyle, seras memo! ALTO EL FUEGO A TODOS! ME OIS? ALTO EL FUEGO

-Que pasa princesita?- grito Draco desde lejos

-Goyle ha tirado el walkie, tengo que ir a buscarlo, no dispareis mientras estoy en el terreno tiro!

-Vale!- Draco sonreia, y dejo las granadas en el suelo mostrando las manos desarmadas.

-Zabini! Crabble, alto el fuego!- Grito Hermione. Y cometio el error mas basico de cualquier cadena de mando: dar una orden sin esperar confirmacion.

Crabble estaba hasta las narices de las granadas. Eran muy divertidas pero si cometias errores al lanzarla te quedabas sordo. Cogio su metralleta de posicion y la cargo. Draco lo habia visto y salio corriendo y gritando de que no disparara. Cuando Theo oyo eso, se giro. Lo vio todo como a camara lenta: la princesita corriendo campo a traves, y el Barrilete cargando su arma.

-JODER!

Hermione no se habia enterado de nada, y corria a toda velocidad terreno a dentro para coger el maldito comunicador.

Blaise tenia los dedos en las orejas y los retorcia intentando recuperar lacapacidad auditiva no se habia enterado de nada.

Crabble tampoco tenia bien la vision. La maldita granada le habia pillado con los ojos abiertos y lo veia todo medio blanco y con manchitas. Solo queria hacer algo pedazos. Se puso la culata del arma al hombro, clavo el ojo en la mirilla, y se concentro. Vio un blanco. Sonrio. Apreto el gatillo.

Draco sentia el corazon en la boca cuando escucho el primer disparo, y el segundo. Y el tercero. A un par de metros de donde estaba el aturdido Crabble disparando salto en plancha y lo derribo. Haciendo que dejara de disparar. Blaise se llevo un susto de muerte. Theo que apenas se habia puesto en pie, lo habia visto: Granger corriendo como una loca. Granger frenando en seco. Grengre agachandose para coger algo, para despues empezar a correr hacia donde estaban. Y Granger frenando de nuevo, abriendo los brazos, dejando caer el aparato que llevaba en las manos y cayendo hacia atrás.

Mientras Theo arrancaba a correr gritando como un loco, solo habia una cosa que le llenaba la mente: que no veia a Granger levantarse.

Los otros solo vieron a Nott chillando y corriendo hacia un bulto enorme que habria a unos cien metros. Y ni se plantearon que habia pasado. Todos salieron corriendo. Aquello no podia ser nada bueno.

-Joder joder joder...-Theo derrapo los ultimos metros por el suelo y miro a Hermione retorcerse- estas bien? Por favor dime que estas bien,...

-Quien ha sido el cabron que me ha disparado?- mascullo ella dolorida.

Solo oirla...solo saber que estaba viva...Theo respiro aliviado.

-Creo que ha sido Crabble, una granada le habia dejado sordo y creo que no te ha oido cuando diste el alto el fuego...donde te ha dado?

-No estoy segura...-empezo a decir ella cuando todos los demas llegaron. La cara de Crabble era todo un poema. Y mas cuando vieron que la camisa de la leona tenia una mancha roja a la altura del hombro y otra a la altura de la cadera que cada vez se hacian mas anchas.

-Lo siento...-maullo Crabble con los labios temblandole- no te habia visto...lo siento...yo no...yo...

-Callate anda...-le mascullo Hermione- ya hablaremos luego, sacadme de aquí...

Draco no podia apartar los ojos de aquellas flores rojas que crecian y crecian en la ropa de la castaña. Le faltaba el aliento. Se sentia incapaz de respirar. Entre todos la levantaron y ella chillo de dolor. Trotaron como pudieron hasta que un jeep paso cerca y los cargaron enseguida al ver lo que habia pasado llevandolos a la enfermeria.

En pocos minutos, un medico la llevo dentro y la atendio.

-Habeis tenido suerte- les dijo el doctor al salir del reservado donde habia tratado ha la castaña- solo la rozasteis en la cadera, no era mas que un arañazo. Muy aparatoso...pero nada grave, unos cuantos puntos nada mas. La del hombro fue un poco mas grave, lo unico bueno es que no tocasteis ninguna vena ni organo, y la vala se quedo clavada en el homoplato. Fue facil extraerla y el hueso no fue muy dañado. Unos cuantos analgesicos y en un par de dias estara en forma. Lo peor lo tendreis cuando Spangler se entere de esto...

A los cinco Slytherins no les dio tiempo preguntar nada, Hermione salia de detras de las cortinas con los pantalones kakis manchados, y camiseta de tirantes, Se le trasparentaba una venda por la parte baja del vientre, y se le veia claramente otra cubriendole parte del pecho, el hombro y el brazo. A todos se les hizo un nudo en el estomago. Y mas al ver la bizarra sonrisa que ella tenia en los labios.

-Chicos!- canturreo ella sorprendentemente conta- que sorpresa! Que os trae por aquí?

-Que pe pasa?- mascullo Blaise, al que nunca se le dejaban de contagiar las sonrisas.

-Le hemos dado analgesicos, ya os lo he dicho...a alguna gente les afectan asi. Estara como borracha unas horas. Os recomendaria que la llevarais al barracon a que descanse un rato- El medico se despidio y se fue. Los slytherin no tardaron ni dos segundos en rodear a Hermione.

-Como te encuentras?- Theo sonaba muy preocupado.

-Estoy genial. Si, Genial!- la chica le palmeo el brazo como si en lugar de estar en un hospital estuvieran en una fiesta.

-Pricesita yo lo siento mucho...-comento Crabble con voz temblorosa.

-No te preocupes carapapel, la culpa fue mia, no me asegure de que me hubieras oido y estaba en el terreno de tiro. No pasa nada. Ademas solo fue un susto. Ni siquiera me duele...

-Ya te dolera cuando se te pasen los efectos de la pocion que te han dado...-le dijo Draco pasandole el brazo por el hombro protector y conteniendose las ganas de estrangular a Vincent.

Como si Hermione fuera de cristal, todos los chicos del 314 la llevaron con una delicadeza inhaudita al barracon. La tumbaron en la cama, y se quedaron velandola mientras desvariaba alegremente en su camastro. Draco arrastro una de las sillas que tenian junto a la cama y se quedo a su lado. Se sentia culpable.

Deberia haber visto lo que pasaba antes. Deberia haber corrido mas rapido. Deberia haber gritado mas fuerte. Deberia haber algo que pudiera haber hecho distinto para que aquello no pasara. Habia sido solo un susto...pero Granger podria estar muerta. Podian haberla matado. Si la bala del hombro hubiera ido un palmo mas a la izquierda, le habria dado en pleno pulmon. Si la de la cadera hubiera dado un palmo mas abajo, le habria seccionado una arteria y se habria desangrado en 30 segundos. Draco apenas podia respirar cuando pensaba en los "que habria podido pasar si..." La sangre le hervia.

Spangler entro en ese momento en el barracon a grandes zancadas. No gritaba. Solo tenia una expresion horrible en la cara. Se planto a los pies de la cama de Hermione y fulmino a los cinco chicos con la mirada. Se quedo en silencio casi 5 minutos hasta que todos se removieron incomodos y formaron ante el.

-Escuchadme, panda de gilipollas...-susurro muy lento y muy despacio. Los chicos empezaron a notar un sudor frio bajandoles por la espalda- No quiero saber que ha pasado, y no quiero excusas. Los hechos son los hechos, y uno de mis cadetes le ha pegado dos tiros a otro de mis cadetes. Tengo entendido que ha sido por un puto error, una tonteria. Quiero que tengais clara una cosa: y es que los errores, cuestan vidas. Y esas vidas, pueden ser las vuestras. No os voy a castigar. No necesito hacerlo. Por que doy por sentado que ahora mismo os debeis sentir como las mierdas que sois en realidad.

"sabeis cual es el motivo por el cual nos entrenamos aquí? Teneis la mas minima idea? Aquí nos entrenamos para ser la delgada linea que separa el orden del caos. Nos entrenamos para ser fuertes, y poder defender a los que no lo son. Somos soldados. Nuestro trabajo es luchar y morir para que otros puedan vivir. Somos la ayuda. Somos a los que llaman cuando hay problemas. Somos aquellos a quienes recurren cuando otros no se pueden defender a si mismos. Pero nadie nos defiende y nos protege a nosotros. Nos defendemos y protgemos nosotros mismos. Es nuestro trabajo. Nadie cuida de nosotros, por que nosotros nos cuidamos unos a otros...y vosotros le habeis hecho dos agujeros a una compañera en el cuerpo.

" Le habeis fallado a la princesita del grupo. Y ella llevara en la piel las cicatrices de ese fracaso el resto de su vida. Si uno falla, fallais todos! Pero tened claro esto: si necesita que le cambien las vendas, se las cambiareis vosotros. Si se le abren los puntos, se los cosereis vosotros. Si vomita, lo vais a limpiar. Si tiene fiebre, os pasareis todos la puta noche en vela bajandosela con paños frios. Si se muere, cavareis con vuestras uñas la fosa en la que luego la enterrareis. Miraros las manos, cabrones! Por mas que os las limpies con agua y jabon, siempre tendreis su sangre en los dedos!

" Es vuestra compañera, y es vuestra responsabilidad! Y mas os vale que os haya quedado claro a la primera, por que si tengo que repetir esta conversacion os hago fusilar a todos! Entendido?

-Señor, si señor- corearon ellos. Se sentian heridos. Desde que habian llegado alli, el orgullo los habia mantenido en pie. Habia sido todo una cuestion de cojones. Cuando mas los insultaban, cuando mas los forzaban, cuanto mas duras eran las tareas, mas unidos estaban. Era como un desafio. Eran ellos seis contra el mundo. Y ahora...ahora por un error...o mas bien por una cadena de pequeños errores, se sentian totalmente hundidos.

Si Goyle no hubiera tirado el walkie esto no habria pasado. Si Theo hubiera ido a avisar a los demas de la orden eso no habria pasado. Si Draco hubiera empezado a correr antes...si Blaise no hubiera estado taponandose las orejas con los ojos cerrados...tantos pequeños detalles...si solo uno hubiera sido diferente, Hermione quizas no habria estado a punto de morir. No, de morir no. Esa frase no era correcta: Hermione no habria estado a punto de que ellos la mataran. Crabble habia apretado el gatillo. Pero todos los demas se sentian como si hubieran sido el dedo que lo jalo.

Spangler se fue de alli dando un portazo tan fuerte que les dolio a todos en el alma. Granger dormia profundamente. Habrian preferido que les gritara. Habrian preferido que les insultara. Habrian preferido que los azotara con su jodida fusta. Pero que los dejara alli, solos, a merced de los remordimientos, sin darles al menos el consuelo de un justo castigo...sabian que nada de lo que Spangles les hubiera hecho seria peor de lo que ellos se harian a si mismos. Y el cabronde Spangler tambien lo sabia. Lo odiaban por ello. Pero no tanto como ellos se odiaban a si mismos en ese momento.

Un par de horas mas tarde, un cabo llamo a la puerta. Tenian correo. O mas bien, Granger tenia correo.

Por mera curiosidad, los chicos lo abrieron. En aquella enorme caja, habia un monton de chocolate, dulces, caramelos. Habian dos paquetes de calcetines de talla grande de algodón blanco y cuatro paquetes de calzoncillos blancos de algodón de talla universal. Habia una carta de los Sres Granger a su hija diciendo que si necesitaban algo mas que lo pidieran, y le pedian a su hija que les hablara de sus compañeros, que tras leer las cartas que les habian enviado, sentian mucha curiosidad por ellos. En la carta, los Sres Granges le decian a su hija que esta vez le enviaban racion doble de dulces para que despues de repartirlos entre sus compañeros, quedara algo para ella.

Aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso. No solo le habian dado dos tiros a la chica, si no que encima los padres de ella querian conocerlos, y les habian enviado unos regalos y dulces.

Blaise se dejo caer en una silla con la cara entre las manos. Crabble se sento en su camastro con las rodillas flexionadas y abrazandose las piernas mientras sollozaba carcomido por la culpa. Los demas no sabian donde meterse o que hacer.

-Soy el unico que se siente hecho un asco?- Pregunto Theo en voz alta.

-No, creo que no eres el unico...-Goyle se habia sentado en el suelo junto a la cama de Hermione.

-Sabeis lo mas deprimente de todo esto?- Draco hablaba como si no lo estuviera haciendo en voz alta. Hablaba mas para si mismo que para el resto- que si esto hubiera pasado hace un año, lo habriamos celebrado brindando en copas de plata, y deseando que le hubieran dado en la cabeza...hace apenas un año, nos esto nos habria alegrado...Y ni siquiera tengo que remontarme tanto tiempo atrás. Si ella hubiera estado en otro equipo...si esto lo hubieramos hecho sin Granger...y otro de otro equipo le hubiera pegado el tiro...lo habriamos celebrado.

Habia metido el dedo en la yaga. Goyle aparto la mirada incapaz decir nada. Crabble empezo a llorar de forma silenciosa. Theo suspiro pesadamente. Todos sabian que Draco tenia razon, y eso los mortificaba aun mas.

-Las cosas cambian...-susurro Blaise deprimido- Ahora ella es uno de los nuestros. O nosotros somos de los suyos. No lo se.

Pasaron un buen rato alli, dando vueltas como pollos descabezados, sin tener muy claro que hacer o que decir. Draco finalmente se rindio.

-Esta bien, todos a las camas. A dormir un rato. Yo me quedo velando a la princesita...-dijo con voz firme.

-No- Era Crabble- me quedo yo.

-Eh eh eh...-esta vez era Zabini- a esta fiesta yo tambien me apunto, ademas soy el que mejor mano tiene con las mujeres de todos los presentes. Si alguien se queda velando a la princesa sere yo. Asi que todos a sobar...

-Tengo una idea...-esta vez era Theo- Por que no nos turnamos y vamos rotando? Una hora y media cada uno. Cuando uno acabe un turno de velarla, despierta al siguiente. Y asi todos. SI no, el que se quede velandola toda la noche mañana estara hecho mierda y Spangler se lo comera con patatas. Si nos vamos turnando, todos podremos estar frescos mañana.

-Me parece bien...-Draco se acomodo en su silla junto a la cama de Granger dispuesto ha hacer la primera guardia. La manaza de Crabble lo levanto cogiendolo del brazo- pero que haces?

-Ve a dormir, Draco. El primer turno es mio.

Crabble nunca habia llevado la contraria a Draco. Ni nunca habia mostrado iniciativa. Todos lo miraros anonadados. Aquello era inaudito. Y lo mas inaudito aun era que su bobalicona expresion de siempre se habia metamorfoseado en una determinacion tal que hasta al rubio le dio coraje llevarle la contraria. Crabble tenia que estar pasando un infierno por dentro. Draco asintio.

-Vale. Dentro de hora y media mas te vale despertarme...

-Dalo por hecho...

-El siguiente turno mio...-chillo Goyle.

-Yo el siguiente- Theo se estaba quitando la ropa de faena para meterse en la cama.

-Genial, el ultimo turno para mi. Al menos cuando empiece el dia estare despierto y despejado. No sabeis lo que me cuesta levantarme por las mañanas!- Zabini parecia encantado con el acuerdo- asi mañana ya estare despierto cuando toque la corneta!

Las luces se apagaron. Y como si fuera la gargola mas imposible del universo, Vincent Crabble se sento en la silla junto a la cama de una hija de muggles a la que el habia herido para velar su sueño. Parecia dispuesto a ni siquiera parpadear para no perderla de vista.

DE cuando en cuando, en la oscuridad, alargaba su enorme zarpa y le tocaba con delicadeza la frente, como para comprobar si la chica tenia fiebre. Y lo hacia con esa lentitud tipica de los que son grandes y fuertes y tienen miedo de romper a los que tocan. Ya se sentia bastante culpable como para volver ha herirla.

El reloj de la mesilla de noche hacia tic tac suavemente. Y cuando la hora y media de su turno se completo, fiel a su palabra, Crabble desperto a Draco, y se fue a dormir.

Fue el turno del rubio de sentarse en aquella silla. Carcomido por el agotamiento y la culpa. La cama de Granger donde yacia nockeada por los analgesicos se habia convertido en el confesionario de las emociones de los slytherin.

Draco no podia parar de pensar, que si tuviera su varita, podria cerrar aquellas heridas con un simple hechizo cicatrizador. Que si tuviera acceso a un bosque magico o a una tienda de ingredientes podria improvisar alguna pocion simple de curacion. No eran dificiles de hacer. No podia parar de pensar que con apenas unas gotas de esencia de dictamo, algo tan simple y cootidiano en todos los jodidos botiquines de todas las familias magicas, Granger no estaria en esas condiciones...

Pero estaban haciendo aquello a lo muggle. Y eso, tiene consecuencias. Draco siempre habia dado por supuesto que la magia era un derecho de nacimiento. Algo que se le habia otorgado. Ahora se daba cuenta. Alli, impotente para hacer nada, sentado en aquella incomoda silla velando a la leona herida, el principe de las serpientes tuvo su revelacion: la magia era un privilegio. Y los privilegios se pueden perder. No bastaba con haber nacido con ello. Habia que ganarselo dia a dia, ser merecedor de ello. Aun que solo fuera ante ti mismo, para poder mirarte al espejo con la cabeza alta, y la conciencia tranquila.

Era tan frustrante...tan injusto...Draco habia decidido no despertar a nadie. Se sentia incapaz de separarse de ella. Sonrio. Al menos que el resto descansaran. Cuando su turno casi hubo pasado, se llevo un susto de muerte cuando una enorme manaza cayo en su hombro.

-Te toca dormir, Draco. Es mi turno- Goyle era incapaz de susurrar en voz baja.

-No te preocupes Gregory puedo...

-No. Me toca a mi. Ve a dormir, Draco. Te hace tanta falta como al resto.

El rubio ojigris no pudo mas que mirar con cierta admiracion a Goyle. Nunca habia dicho mas de dos frases seguidas, y normalmente eran monosilabicas. Goyle nunca habia mostrado determinacion. Y ahora lo hacia a raudales. Acabo capitulando, dejando su silla no sin antes hecharle una furtiva mirada a Granger, y se metio en su camastro. Blaise habia tenido razon. Todo era distinto ahora.

DIA DECIMO DE LA INSTRUCCION:

Nunca supo como paso, o cuando exactamente, pero en algun momento, Draco, en contra de todo lo que el creia, se quedo dormido. El agotamiento vencio esa batalla.

Cuando toco la corneta, y se levantaron, era Blaise quien velaba a Granger.

-Como ha ido la noche?- pregunto el rubio mientras bostezando se vestia.

-Desde que yo estoy aquí bien,...

-En mi turno tuvo un poco de fiebre...-Theo se desperezaba despues de haber hecho su cama.

-Fiebre? Y por que no avisaste?- El ojigris lo hubiera estrangulado alli mismo.

-Por que no fue para tanto. Le puse unos cuantos paños frios en la frente, en la nuca y en los pies y a poco despues remitio. Ademas fueron solo unas decimas.

-Deberias haber avisado...-refunfuño Draco aun hiperventilando. Se habia despejado de golpe.

-calmate Draco, no era nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar. Si hubiera visto que era algo grave os habia avisado. Pero no os iba a molestar por algo que ademas de pasar en mi turno, podia solucionar yo solo. Fueron solo unas decimas.

Hermione se removio en la cama y abrio los ojos.

-Por que estais gritando?- mascullo con la boca pastosa.

Su aspecto era horrible. Tenia la cara palida, los labios resecos y agrietados, y los ojos hundidos con un aspecto enrojecido.

-Granger, que tal te encuentras?- Theo ladeo la cabeza mirandola con una afable sonrisa. Draco que habia abierto la boca para decir lo mismo, pero se le habia adelantado, quiso coger esa misma cabeza ladeada y estamparla contra la pared hasta que sonara como una campana.

-Dolorida, entumecida y cansada...pero estoy bien. Podria ser peor...

-Me alegra oir eso...-restallo una voz en la puerta del barracon. Spangler entro a zancadas. Todos se cuadraron de golpe, nadie lo habia visto entrar.- por que va ha hacer su equipaje, princesita, vuelve a casa.

-Señor...-Hermione lo miro horrorizada- porque señor?

Spangler camino hasta situarse al lado de la cama de la chica y la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Voy ha hablarte a las claras, Princesita. Con palabras simples para que hasta un cerebro abotargado y subdesarrollado como el tuyo pueda entenderme. Por que voy ha hacerte una pregunta, y depende de tu respuesta, las cosas pueden pasar de forma muy distina. Voy a preguntarte si estas herida, o si estas lesionada. Si me respondes que estas herida, supondre que es algo que se puede curar con una aspirina y una tirita, y cuando acabemos esta conversacion, te vestiras, saldras de este barracon, y seguiras con tu instrucción exactamente igual que tus compañeros. Y esas heridas no te serviran de excusa para cometer errores ni para pedir clemencia ni para retrasar a tus compañeros. Y creeme cuando te digo que no tendre piedad, ni paciencia ni redaños contigo solo por que tengas dos arañazos en el cuerpo.

"si me dices que estas lesionada, llamare a alguien de logistica, me pondre en contacto con los encargados de tu colegio, y en dos horas estaras de vuelta a casa. Sin rencores. Estas cosas a veces pasan. Los imprevistos ocurren. Tus compañeros se quedaran aquí para terminar lo que empezaron pero para ti se te acabo el juego. No hay que avergonzarse por ello. Asi que dime, Jefa de Escuadron Granger...Estas herida o lesionada?

La chica se mordio el labio inferior. Aquello era un insulto. Era un desafio. Los slytherin le suplicaban con la mirada que se diera por vencida, que no se lo tendrian en cuenta. Le sonreian alentadores señalando con la cabeza a la puerta. Pero ese pedacito del alma de Hermione que aun se revelaba contra todo y todos, ese pedacito de su alma que la habia mantenido en pie durante todos los años de colegio, ese pedacito que su logica, su razon y su intelecto se esforzaban tanto en amordazar y encerrar en el sotano de su subconsciente se revelo. Y su mente se amotino contra ella.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Habia hecho una promesa, y la cumpliria.

-Señor, solamente estoy herida, Señor.- Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y con una mueca de dolor que no paso desapercivida para nadie, Hermione Jane Granger se puso en pie. Y se cuadro ante su superior.

-Pero que coño haces...-mascullo Draco

-Solo te dire una cosa, Princesita- añadio Spangler asintiendo con la cabeza- Somos la suma de nuestras acciones, y nos definimos por como las aceptamos. Solo espero que tengas tanto coraje para aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos como lo has tenido para tomar tus decisiones. Tanto las que pueda tener para ti, como para tu equipo.

Spangler se giro al resto y los fulmino con la mirada.

-Y vosotos a que coño estais esperando? A que la reina de Inglaterra venga a invitaros cordialmente a almorzar? Moved esos putos culos blandos y fofos! Haced las camas! Vestios de una puta vez! El dia ya ha amanecido y me estais haciendo perder el tiempo, mierdecillas!

La reaccion fue inmediata, todos los 314 empezaron a hacer las camas, vestirse y salieron a trote del barracon en direccion a los comedores donde desayunaron. Nadie dijo nada. Solo miraban a Hermione con una mirada interrogante. Nadie entendia por que seguia alli. Por que habia decidido quedarse. No iba a poder hacerlo. Era imposible. Era anatomica y fisicamente imposible. Aquello era masoquista y suicida.

Cuando acabaron, Spangler los llevo trotando a una seccion en la que no habian estado nunca. Se veia a la legua que Hermione lo estaba pasando mal. Apenas podia correr. Solo trotaba arritmicamente cojeando, a duras penas manteniendo el ritmo del resto. Pero no se quejo. Ni una sola vez. Los slytherin tenian el corazon en un puño al verla.

El sargento los hizo meterse en un complejo de edificios bajos prefabricados, y los gui hacia un aula, donde cada uno se sento en un pupitre. En cada mesa, se encontraron con un lapiz, una goma, y un fajo de papeles con el logo del ejercito en la caratula.

-Hoy hareis un test de actitud. Es obligatorio para todos los cadetes. Tendreis tres horas para rellenar todo el formulario y responder a todas las preguntas. En teoria, que vosotros hagais esto es una perdida de tiempo, seguramente ninguno de vosotros continuara con una instrucción militar. Pero en el caso de que si lo hicierais, ese test determinara vuestros posibles destinos, cuales son vuestros puntos fuertes y debiles, y en que unidad serviriais mejor a vuestro pais.

Spangler se acerco a la mesa, cogio un reloj viejo, puso una alarma para dentro de tres horas, y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-Cuando os diga, dad la vuelta a vuestros papeles y empezad a escribir. Cuando os avise de que el tiempo ha terminado, le corto los dedos al que pille escribiendo. Esta claro?

-Señor, si señor.-Corearon las voces. Todos estaban aterrados. Un examen? Nadie habia estudiado! Ni siquiera les habian dicho que habria un examen!

-EMPEZAD!- Aullo el sargento pulsando el temporizador. El reloj comenzo ha hacer tic tac. Y seis tacos de papel sonaron dandose la vuelta y seis lapices empezarona escribir.

Hermione se tranquilizo casi al instante. Aquello era casi un test de CI. Era una mezcla de examen de psicologo, con test de personalidad y preguntas teoricas para evaluar capacidad intelectual. No era un examen para el que se pudiera estudiar. Solo responder lo mejor que pudieras.

Lo cierto es que se relajo un poco. En un aula,...con un examen delante y un lapiz en la mano,...Hermione Granger se sentia en su terreno. El dolor del hombro y la cadera se volvieron algo secundario. Casi desaparecieron mientras sus adormecidas neuronas despertaban y toman el control de la situacion. Se relajo. Aquello era como jugar en casa. Aquello era lo suyo. Podia hacerlo. Y lo iba ha hacer.

El tiempo fue pasando con folios pasando, carraspeos ansiosos, algun que otro regufido frustrado y el sedante sonido de la mina de grafito garabateando en el papel.

Cuando Spangler grito que el tiempo habia terminado, todos dejaron caer al instante su lapiz y se hirguieron en sus sillas.

El sargento recogio los examenes, los metio en un enorme sobre de papel marron, y lo sello. Salio fuera, y se lo entrego a un cabo que esperaba pacientemente en la puerta del aula.

Todos formaron, y salieron del edificio. Cuando la luz del sol les dio de nuevo en la cara, todos sintieron cierto alivio. Alli, un peloton que corria a toda velocidad, con todos los cadetes con cara de angustia y los sobacos marcados con enormes cercos de sudor, eran arengados por su sargento de instrucción:

-El dolor es vuestro amigo. El dolor es vuestro aliado. El dolor os dira cuando estais gravemente heridos y os mantendra cabreados. El dolor es lo que hara que volvais a casa cagando leches al terminar la jornada satisfechos y orgullosos de vosotros mismos! Pero sabeis que es lo mejor del dolor? QUE TE INDICA QUE AUN ESTAS VIVO! Y SI ESTAS VIVO; ES QUE PUEDES SEGUIR ADELANTE! ASI QUE CORRED ALIMAÑAS! CORRED COMO SI OS FUERA LA VIDA EN ELLO! CORRED COMO SI OS PERSIGUIERA EL DIABLO! POR QUE EL DIABLO OS PERSIGUE! YO CORRO DETRAS DE VOSOTROS Y OS ASEGURO QUE NO OS GUSTARA QUE OS ALCANCE!

Los chicos del 314 sonrieron. Aquello les sonaba. Esos cadetes debian estar en sus primeros dias. Y mas a juzgar por sus expresiones compungidas.

Cuando Spangler empezo a gritarles las instrucciones, una aflautada voz autoritaria los interrumpio.

-Alto ahi! Ustedes no se van a ninguna parte!

Cuando giraron las cabezas, se encotraron con Minerva Macgonagall trotando hacia ellos, seguida muy de cerca por Snape y Dumbledore, que iban detras.

-Quien coño eres tu y que haces en mi base?- le espeto Spangler cuadrandose con violencia.

La transformista freno en seco y lo miro con los ojos desorbitados. De todo lo que habia esperado oir, aquello no estaba ni en la lista. Los estudiantes de Hogwards se tuvieron que morder las lenguas para no reir. En otro lugar, en otras circunstancias, habrian pagado lo que fuera por ver la cara que se le quedo a Macgongall al encontrarse con alguien con Spangler.

-A mi no me hable asi!- le espeto la profesora, roja de indignacion- Trateme con respeto!

-Yo le trato como quiero, señora.- Spangler era el vivo rostro de la indiferencia mientras repasaba con los ojos de arriba ha abajo a la vieja profesora, que se enrojecio aun mas- Este es mi campamento y este mi escuadron, y usted nos estorba el paso.

-Calmate, Minerva...-hablo Dumbledore, voz de la razon, y rezumando tranquilidad cuando los alcanzo- El Sr Spangler tiene razon aunque sus maneras sean algo...peculiares...a fin de cuentas hemos irrumpido en su rutina y...

-Es SARGENTO Spangler. El señor Spangler era mi padre- el Sargento de instrucción corto a Dumbledore con la misma precision y frialdad de un cirujano. El militar y el mago tuvieron un duelo de miradas. Los estudiantes se refrenaron de intentar retroceder un paso. No sabian que iba a pasar, pero alguien iba a salir herido. Solo querian tener tiempo de salir de la zona de explosion a tiempo para que no los salpicara la sangre...aun que no tenian aun muy claro la sangre de quien.

-Esta bien...Sargento Spangler.- Concedio Dumbledore.- Hemos venido por el preocupante informe que hemos recivido. Estamos aquí por que creemos que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Creemos que ya es hora de terminar con esto y que usted se ha extralimitado en sus obligaciones y ha cometido ciertos abusos con su autoridad a la hora de …...

-Y que cojones esperaba, Dumbledore?- solto Spangler a voz en grito. Hermione dio un respingo. Spangler habia llamado al director por su nombre. Se conocian?- Si queria que los trataran con respeto y cordialidad y cantaran kumbayas asando masmallows, haberlos mandado con los jodidos boy scauts. Alli seguro que les besaban las pupitas antes de ponerles una puta tirita. Esto es un campamento de instrucción militar. Aqui no tomamos te con galletas y pastel. Aqui enseñamos a matar al enemigo antes de que el enemigo te mate a ti. Aqui enseñamos que la unica persona en la que puedes confiar ademas de en ti mismo, es en aquel que esta sangrando a tu lado y cubriendote el culo. Aqui les enseñamos el valor de la vida, y cosas por las que vale la pena tanto vivir como morir. Ni te atrevas a decirme como hacer mi trabajo, Dumbledore.

-Pero que dice este demente?- grito Minerva- usted esta loco! No son mas que niños! Y usted los trata como si fueran comandos!

-Niños?- Spangler se giro y miro a su escuadron- Yo aquí no veo niños. Desde el puto segundo que pisaron por primera vez este lugar, se convirtieron en cadetes. Y yo trato a todos los cadetes por igual. No son niños. Yo no acepto niños bajo mi mando.

-Pero usted oye lo que dice?- Minerva Macgonagall parecia que fuera a hechar humo por las orejas en cualquier momento.

-Calma Minerva...calma...-Dumbledore la cogio del hombro y la empujo muy suavemente hacia atrás- Sargento Spangler, lo que mi compañera quiere decirle es que quizas usted ha sido un poco duro con ellos. Nosotros no los enviamos aquí para esto precisamente...y ademas, tengo entendido que la Srta Granger ha resultado herida durante esos procedimientos fuera de lugar a los que usted los ha sometido...

Draco, Theo, Blaise, Vincent, Gregory y Hermione contuvieron el aliento. Ese comentario por parte de Dumbledore era el equivalente militar de amartillar un arma y apuntar a tu enemigo con una exigencia. Habia sido el equivalente de quitarse el guante y abofetear al caballero que tenias delante. Y se Dumbledore se lo habia hecho a Spangler.

La tropa adolescente vio a Spangler respirar hondo. Muy hondo. Dos veces. Luego se giro con groseria, dandole la espalda a Dumbledore, y mirando a su escuadron. Los 314 seguian firmes, mirando al frente. No se habian movido ni un centimetro.

Luego hablo. Hablo lento. Despacio. Vocalizando a la perfeccion. Hablaba como un poeta que recita su obra maestra ante un publico al que odia y que sabe que no apreciaran la delicadeza de su arte.

-Escucheme bien, Dumbledore...el flujo y reflujo de las mareas, la deriba de los continentes, la orbita del sol en su ecliptica...son algunas de las cosas que yo controlo en mi mundo. Y este recinto es mi mundo. Y desde el preciso instante en el que usted me llamo para que me hiciera cargo de esos muchachos, esos muchachos pasaron a ser parte de mi mundo. Usted sabia a lo que se atenia al llamarme, asi que ahora no me venga con chorradas con que soy muy duro. Los trato exactamente igual que trataria a cualquier otro. Ese es el unico motivo por el que me llamo. Yo no soy como usted, y sabe porque? Yo se lo dire: Usted nunca ha pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos. Se mueve sobre la tierra tan seguro de su infinita sabiduria que cree que las cosas iran como usted quiere, con su secretismo, sus misterios y sus dobles sentidos. Conmigo lo que se ve es lo que hay. Yo no espero que las cosas vayan como quiero. Hago que las cosas vayan como quiero. Y ahora, larguese de aquí antes de que lo saque yo a patadas. Le devolvere a sus muchachos en la fecha acordada, cuando todos ellos hayan acabado de hacer lo que vinieron aquí.

Hermione tenia un surdor pegajo y frio corriendole por la espalda. Los primeros misiles estaban cayendo. Aquello no iba a ser una batalla campal. Iba a ser la tercera guerra mundial.

-Quien diablos se cree que es?- le espeto Minerva. Snapes, detras de ella, se habia cruzado de brazos y estaba disfrutando. Parecia ser el unico que se lo pasaba bien.- Quien diablos se cree que es para hablar asi? Que autoridad tiene si quiera para disponer de la salud de esos chicos y jugar con sus vidas?

-Yo no elegi estar aquí, señora- Spangler se encaro con Minerva y levanto la cabeza con orgullo- Vosotros me llamasteis a mi. De hecho, me suplicasteis que hiciera esto. Asi que, no me vengais con remilgadas mojigaterias ahora. Ya sabiais de sobra lo que iba a pasar. Lo que pasa es que no quereis admitir que os habeis equivocado. Pensasteis que estos cadetes se rendirian antes de empezar, que se asustarian, que retrocederian y volverian bajo vuestras faldas con las orejas gachas y el rabo entre las piernas. Queriais darles una leccion de humildad. Pero resulta que valen. Tienen lo que hay que tener. Y no solo estan aguantando, si no que lo estan haciendo bien. Os acojona la mera idea de que puedan superar el obstaculo insuperable, por que sabeis, que si salen de aquí victoriosos, perdereis el misero poder que teniais sobre ellos. Por que podran miraros a la cara, y no tendreis derecho alguno a mirarles por encima del hombro como habeis hecho hasta ahora, desde vuestros pulpitos y palestras de arrogancia academica. Que quien me creo que soy, señora? Soy el jodido instructor que esta convirtiendo a vuestros cachorros en hombres de valia. Y eso os acojona.

-Y que me dice de ella?- chillo Macgonagall con histerismo. Fue su mayor error. Habia perdido los nervios. Spangler habia ganado- ELLA ES UNA CHICA! LE PARECE DECENTE TRATAR ASI A UNA CHICA? Y ENCIMA HERIDA!

-Eso que usted señala, no es una chica, es un cadete. De hecho, es la jefa de mi escuadron.

-Pero es una chica! Le ha rapado la cabeza!

-Les rapamos la cabeza a todos- Spangler se encogio de hombros. Hermione sentia ganas de reir. Aquello era patetico. Siempre habia admirado a la profesora de trasnformaciones. Pero Spangler le acababa de dar una paliza en su propio terreno.

-NO PUEDE HACER ESTO! ES INMORAL! ELLA NO PUEDE QUERER ESTO.- La voz de la profesora Macgonagall habia tomado un tono tan agudo que si seguia asi, al final solo la oirian los perros.

-Querer? Que ella no puede querer esto?- Spangler alzo las cejas divertido- Esta bien, señora. Averiguemos que es lo que realmente quiere mi jefa de escuadron. PRINCESITA, VEN AQUI CAGANDO LECHES! CUERPO A TIERRA!

Hermione trago saliva, salio corriendo, y se tumbo boca abajo a los pies de su sargento ante la mirada horrorizada de su profesora, la curiosidad de su Director y el regocijo de Snapes, que de pronto parecia tener muchisimo interes en lo que sucedia.

-VEINTE FLEXIONES; PRINCESITA. AZUCARILLO!- Blaise salio corriendo y se cuadro ante su sargento- VE CONTANDO LAS FLEXIONES DE LA PRINCESITA!

Hermione planto las manos con firmeza en el suelo. Blaise se arrodillo a su lado. La chica tomo aliento, y con los dientes muy apretados para soportar el dolor del hombro y la cadera, empezo.

-Una...-canto Blaise.

-Esta bien, Princesita, escuchame con atencion...-comenzo Spanbler mientras Blaise, cantaba un "dos"- Aqui, la señora esta, dice que tu no deberias estar aquí, que es imposible que quieras estar aquí. Asi que, voy a darte una oportunidad..

-Tres...-canto Blaise mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos y seguia esforzandose, el dolor en el hombro era casi insoportable.

-Y ademas, dado que según esta señora, mi trato es abusivo, demasiado duro y en exceso rudo, voy a ponertelo muy muy facil para que tomes tu decision...-

-Cuatro...-susurro Blaise, mirando aterrado a Spangler. Que cojones tenia pensado ese hombre?

El sargento de instrucción levanto su pierna derecha, piso con fuerza la espalda de Hermione, a la altura del homplato que tenia herido, y dejo caer todo su peso contra la espalda de la chica, que chillo, y se derrumbo en el suelo con la cara en el polvo.

Hubo un terrible silencio, nadie se creia lo que acababa de ver.

-QUIEN OS HA DICHO QUE PAREIS!- Les berreo Spangler a Hermione y Blaise.

La chica planto de nuevo las manos en el suelo, apreto los dientes, cuadro la mandibula, y se trago las lagrimas. El dolor era horrible. La camisa empezaba a teñirsele de rojo. La herida se le habia abierto. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, hizo fuerza para levantar no solo su cuerpo, si no todo el peso que Spangler le estaba poniendo en la espalda mientras la pisaba como si fuera una alimaña.

-Cinco...-mascullo Blaise.

-Princesita...-susurro Spangler casi cariñosamente, con un tono amable y traicionero- Como bien dice la señora...no tienes por que soportar este abuso. Solo tienes que decir "basta señor" y se termino. No mas dolor, no mas tonterias, no mas atropellos a tus delicados y sensibles redaños femeninos...solo di, "ya basta señor" y no habran rencores. Te levantaras, te iras con esta gente tan simpatica, te daras una ducha caliente, cenaras algo sabroso y exquisito, te meteras en tu blanda camita, y estaras en casa.

-Seis...-conto Blaise, quien estaba al borde del colapso.

Nadie dijo nada, todos miraban el charco rojo que se estaba formando ante la cara de Hermione en el suelo, alli donde la sangre que chorraba en un hilillo constante desde su herida se iba juntando.

-Que me dices princesita?- Spangler apreto aun mas su bota, Hermione perdio fuerza y se dio de bruces contra el suelo, de boca contra el charco de barro ensangrentado. La respuesta de la chica fue volver a plantar sus manos en la tierra, y con un lastimero gruñido, hacer fuerza para volver a levantarse.

-Ya basta!- Minerva Macgonagall se intento abalanzar sobre Hermione pero Dumbledore la detuvo

-Siete...

-DILO PRINCESITA! Nadie te obliga a estar aquí! No tienes por que estar aquí! Solo tienes que pedirlo! Solo tienes que rendirte! Y te iras a casa! Volveras a casa! Solo admite que no puedes hacerlo! Solo admite que esta señora tiene razon! Di que yo estaba equivocado! Di que no puedes mas! Venga princesita! No tienes por que tolerar esto! Tienes eleccion, no es cierto! Elije!

-ocho...- Blaise podia ver con claridad el temblor en los brazos de Hermione. Aquello no podia ser buena señal. La chica tenia la cara palida, y estaba llorando. Pero no se detenia. Tenia la cara sucia, y tenia los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo. Parecia que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-No? Aun no princesita? Pero si lo unico que tienes que hacer es decir que ya basta! Lo unico que tienes que hacer, es reconocer que todos los dias que has estado aquí, todo el sudor y la sangre que has derramado, todo el esfuerzo que has hecho, todo lo que has soportado...que todo esto no ha valido de nada! Lo unico que tienes que hacer es plantarte aquí y ahora e irte por la puerta de atrás, con estos señores tan amables que han venido a decirte que no vales para esto! Esta señora que esta gritando a los cuatro vientos que no puedes hacerlo! Que no lo conseguiriais ni aunque quisieras! Que vales menos que tus compañeros! Que eres de segunda! Lo unico que tienes que hacer es gritar ya basta!

-Nueve...

La presion en la espalda se incremento. Hermione se derrumbo de nuevo. Y arrastrando las manos por el barro volvio a afianzarlas. Como se atrevia Minerva Macgonagall...como se atervia a ir alli y hacerle esto a ella...a Hermione. Como se atrevia...habia sufrido que la gritaran, que la insultaran, que le raparan la cabeza y la hicieran correr, saltar y brincar hasta que caia agotada por las noches. La idea de las malditas muggleolimpiadas habia sido de ellos. De los mismos tres que ahora estaban alli pidiendole que se rindiera. Eso no iba a pasar. Si se la querian llevar de alli, seria inconsciente, atada y dentro de un saco.

-Diez...

-Aun no, princesa? Te lo pondre aun mas facil...-Spangler se giro hacia los chicos de Slytherin- Vosotros, mierdecillas. Dad un paso al frente y pedidle amablemente a vuestra compañera que se retire. Que deje el juego. Hacedla entrar en razon o os juro que la pisoteare tanto que le rompo el espinazo con la suela de mi bota.

Nadie reacciono en un primer momento. Estaban todos conmocionados. El primero en moverse fue Draco, que avanzo hasta ponerse al lado de Hermione, se tumbo en el suelo, y se puso ha hacer flexiones.

-Que coño haces, lagartija?- quiso saber Spangler.

-Señor, no soy quien para decirle a la princesa que hacer, señor. Pero lo que haga ella, lo hare yo, señor. Ella es la jefa de escuadron, señor. Si fracasa uno, fracasamos todos. Usted nos lo dijo el primer dia. Si ella hace flexiones, yo hago flexiones. SI ella se va, yo me voy, señor.

Fue casi como conjurar un hechizo. Theo se movio, se tumbo al otro lado de Hermione, y se puso ha hacer flexiones. Crabble y Goyle no tardaron ni dos segundos en imitarlos.

-Somos el 314, señor- grito Theo con fuerza- Fracasamos o triunfamos juntos señor. Seremos los mejores, o nos iremos de aquí con la cabeza gacha y el rabo entre las piernas por la puerta de atrás, pero lo haremos juntos señor!

-Señor, once señor! Y permiso para hacer flexiones con mis compañeros señor!- canto Blaise a voz en grito.

Dumbledore no daba credito a lo que veia. Minerva Macgonagall estaba abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez. Snapes tenia pinta de que solo le faltaba un paquete de palomitas para que su felicidad fuera completa.

Hermione rompio a llorar. Pero lo hizo con una sonrisa. Se sentia agradecida. Se sentia parte de algo que no podia comprender. Pero alli estaban, sus enemigos jurados desde que piso por primera vez Hogwards, en el suelo, mordiendo el polvo por ella.

Unos segundos despues, Blaise grito doce.

-Princesita...por que no te rindes y te vas de una vez a casa?- grito Spangler con cinismo- Te estas haciendo daño, vas ha hacer daño a tus compañeros...por que no te das por vencida?

-Señor...-maullo Hermione con la voz cascada por el esfuerzo y el dolor. El sonido rechinante de sus dientes por tener la boca apretada les herizo el pelo a todos- no he terminado lo que vine ha hacer aquí, señor. La prueba no ha terminado, señor.

-Ah...asi que tienes algo que demostrarnos, pricnesita? Pues bien, ya lo has demostrado, ahora reconoce tus limitaciones y vete a casa!

-Señor, no necesito demostrarle nada a nadie señor! Estoy aquí por que quiero, y por que se que puedo hacerlo señor!- la voz de Hermione estaba cargada de dolor y lagrimas.

-Basta...-suplico Minerva aterrada ante el espectaculo que estaba contemplando. Alli estaba sucediendo algo que escapaba a su comprension- HE DICHO BASTA!

-Que pasa, señora?- susurro Spangler con cierto deje de orgullo en su voz- Esto es lo que queria, no? Les he dado la oportunidad de rendirse. He abusado de ellos hasta el punto que caulquier persona en su sano juicio renunciaria. Que mas quiere, señora?

-QUE PARE!

-Trece!

Spangler retiro su bota de la espalda de la chica, y se encaro con los tres magos.

Los segundos pasaron densos como el aceite.

-Catorce!

-DETENEOS!- grito Spangler sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

Los chicos pararon de hacer flexiones, y se pusieron en pie, ayudaron a levantarse a Hermione, que no podia ya ni con su alma, y se cuadraron.

-Si realmente quieren hacer algo por estos chicos, llevense a la princesita al barrancon unos minutos, hagan unos de sus juegos de manos, curenle esa herida, y marchense de aquí para que ellos puedan continuar con su entrenamiento . Y la proxima vez que quieran darles una leccion, asegurense antes de que sea una que ustedes ya tengan aprendida. Ahora fuera de mi terreno de entrenamiento.

Nadie dijo nada. Snapes se movio por primera vez, camino hacia los chicos con la mano en el bolsillo, saco algo y se lo entrego a Draco. Era un frasco de Dictamo.

-Director, creo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí...-la sonrisa retorcida y sadica de Snapes no se le escapo a nadie- Creo que estas ….lecciones...son de lo mas educativas. Y que ya que han comenzado, deberiamos dejarlos averiguar hasta donde son capaces de llegar. A fin de cuentas, deberan quedarse aquí catorce dias, aun les faltan cuatro. Cuatro dias es mucho tiempo. Quizas recapaciten por si mismos sobre su situacion actual...

-Muy bien, ya que los chicos han decidido por si mismos, respetaremos esa decion. Lamento mucho las molestias, Sargento Spangler. Ahora que ya sabemos que nuestros alumnos estan bien y en buenas manos, nos qeudamos mucho mas tranquilos...-Dumbledore inclino cortesmente la cabeza, se giro, y se encamino hacia la salida seguido de cerca por Snape.

-Que? Y ya esta? Nos vamos a ir y dejar a los chicos en manos de ese sadico?- iba chillando Minerva trotando detras del director, intentando hacerle entrar en razon en lo que ella consideraba una aberracion.

-Vosotros...-Grito Spangler a la tropa.- no se que os ha dado ese tio con pinta de maricon engrasado, pero mas os vale ir cagando hostias al barracon, utilizarlo y que nadie se entere de que lo teneis. Os quiero ver listos para lo que sea que se me ocurra dentro de dos horas, esta claro?

El sargento se giro y levanto una ceja a modo complice. Ellos solo gritaron que si, que lo habian comprendido, y se pusieron en marcha. Tuvieron que llevar a Hermione en volandas por que estaba al borde del desmayo por el dolor, el esfuerzo y la perdida de sangre.

Draco no cabia en si de gozo. Dictamo. Tenian esencia de Dictamo...se hizo una pequeña luz de esperanza para los ultimos cuatro dias.

Hermione iba flotando en el aire. Crabble la tenia cogida de una pierna. Zabini de la otra. Draco y Goyle la llevaban cada uno de un brazo, y Theodore le sujetaba la cabeza para que no le fuera rebotando mientras los chicos corrian con su sangrante carga. La castaña se sentia al borde de la inconsciencia, y todo pasaba ante sus ojos con un halo de realidad. Se sentia incapaz de distinguir que habia pasado de verdad y que solo en su mente.

Al llegar al barracon, el escuadron la dejo en el camastro, le quitaron la ropa, le quitaron las vendas, y usaron el dictamo. Todos respiraron aliviados al ver como las heridas se cerraban y cicatrizaban casi al instante. Casi tenian ganas de bailar y chillar de puro histerismo contenido.

Con ayuda de unos paños humedos, despertaron a Hermione y la refrescaron. Limpiaron la piel ensagrentada y el barro, y la chica se cambio la ropa sucia.

-No teniais por que hacer lo que habeis hecho... ha sido una estupidez. Y yo la primera...-empezo, pero Draco no la dejo seguir.

-Tu no nos has abandonado Granger. No tenias por que hacer todo lo que has hecho. No ibamos a ser menos.

Lo celebraron sacando el paquete del Sr Granger y dandose un atracon de chocolate y duces. Tenian mucho que celebrar.

-Yo creia que a Macgonagall le daba un infarto alli mismo- Rio Blaise- joder lo que habria dado por tener una camara y retratarla! Esa fotografia habria valido su peso en oro puro!

Las risas continuaron. Se sentian demasiado felices para no hacerlo. Sabian que lo que habian hecho traeria consecuencias. Pero ahora no les importaba.

Un buen rato despues, Spangler entro por la puerta cargando con dos cajas. Una de carton, mas pequeña y otra de madera, un poco mas grande. Las dejo encima de la mesa con cierta ceremonia, y se cuadro.

Los chicos no esperaron instrucciones, se pusieron todos depie, se arreglaron la ropa, y se pusieron en formacion.

-Jefa de escuadron princesita!

-Señor!

-Tengo entendido que estaba herida...acaso me han informado mal?- Spangler y Hermione se miraron. Hubo un mudo entendimiento. Un pacto silencioso.

-Señor, lamento informarle de que la informacion que recivio era incorrecta señor. Solo fueron solo unos arañazos, señor. Ya me he puesto una tirita y estoy lista para reanudar la instrucción, señor.

-Me alegra oirlo, princesita.- Spangler camino hacia las cajas, y abrio la de carton. Saco de ella sobres de papel marron. Saco seis sobres bastante abultados.- Mierdecillas, hoy he visto algo que creia que no volveria a ver. Y he de confesar que me siento lo mas proximo al orgullo que un sargento de instrucción como yo puede sentir por una panda de inutiles como vosotros. Tomad asiento.

Aquello era nuevo. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y se acercaron a Spangler, cogieron las sillas y tomaron asiento. El sargento carraspeo. Y continuo hablando.

-Como ya sabeis, los cadetes se organizan en escuadras durante su instrucción. Y cuando se graduan en la academia, y deciden seguir su formacion militar, se les asigna a brigadas. O a equipos tacticos...o a donde quiera que sean asignados. Mientras estais en la academia, los escuadrones son solo un numero. Vosotros, sois los 314. Pero detras de cada escuadron, suele haber una historia. Cada escuadron es mas que un numero. Y eso, mierdecillas, es algo que hay que ganarse. En primera instancia, sois asignados a una escuadra. Pero es cosa vuestra ganaros los colores y el privilegio de pertenecer a esa escuadra. Hoy lo habeis hecho. Hoy, os habeis levantado siendo los cadetes del barracon 314. Pero ahora, os habeis demostrado ser dignos de ser miembros de lo que este barracon significa. Hace mas de 20 años que ningun grupo de cadetes habia sido digno de llevar estas insignias. Pero vosotros habeis hecho en diez dias lo que muchos no han hecho en diez meses de trabajo duro. Cadetes, bienvenidos a los Quymeras.

Spangler les dio un sobre a cada uno de ellos. Los chicos los abrieron. Dentro habia un paquete de insignias de tela bordadas, de las que se cosen en los brazos de las camisas. Las insignias con el emblema del escuadron.

Los chicos no daban credito a lo que veian. Los pedazos de telas redondos tenian un fondo verde. Con tres circulos concentricos rojos como la sangre. Arriba, con gruesos caracteres blancos, se leia 314. Abajo, con una guirnalda, ponia QUYMERA. En el centro, habia un bordado de una criatura. Una figura con cabeza y patas delanteras de leon. Rampante. Pero el resto, era una enorme serpiente enroscada sobre si misma. Era casi profetico. Era casi cosa del destino. Era un leon serpentiforme.

Spangler continuo hablando mientras los chicos miraban hipnotizados aquellas insignias.

-En muchas escuelas...a los estudiantes se les asigna una casa...un grupo...o alguna tonteria por el estilo. Les dicen que es donde deben estar. Les dicen que es como deben ser. Y esos idiotas estudiantes se lo creen. Y se pasan el resto de sus vidas creyendo que deben comportarse según las reglas de esa casa. Encajonados en apariencias, hipocresias y esteriotipos. Ese falso orgullo les dura tanto tiempo como tiempo esten en esa escuela. Aqui empezasteis siendo un simple numero. Esos colores que teneis en la mano...ese escudo que teneis, esa bandera, ese nombre...no os lo han dado. No os lo han asignado. No os lo han regalado. Os lo habeis ganado a pulso. Habeis derramado sangre, sudor y lagrimas por conseguirlo. Y ahora os pertecene. Y sera vuestro, no por cinco años, no por quince dias, no por un periodo limitado. Esos colores seran vuestros para siempre. Por que desde hoy, hasta el dia que murais, sereis Quymeras. Y todos los Quymeras del 314 que hayan despues de que murais, sabed que vivies a traves de todos aquellos que hereden lo que vosotros habeis heredado ahora.

Spangler cogio la caja de madera, la arrastro por encima de la mesa, y la abrio.

-Mi regalo para vosotros. No hagais que me arrepienta de haberos confiado el nombre del escuadron que una vez fue el mio. Llevad esas insignias con orgullos. Y espero que seais muy conscientes de lo que ello representa. Y por cierto...Largarto...-Draco levanto la vista de su insgnia y miro a Spangler interrogante. El hombre se acerco y le entrego una cajita diminuta de terciopelo- En una ocasión dije que entre todos vosotros tendriais un par de agallas. Se que una de esas agallas la tiene la princesita. Ahora se que la otra la tienes tu. Te nombro cabo hasta que encuentre otro que sea mejor o me demuestres que me he equivocado.

Draco abrio la caja, dentro habian unos pequeños galones de metal que se tendria que poner en las hombros. Relucian. Draco no sabia que decir.

El sargento de instrucción no espero a que los chicos fueran capaces de hablar, Salio de alli y cerro la puerta tras el. Aun tenian una hora de permiso. Blaise no pudo soportar la curiosidad, y miro dentro de la caja de madera. Dentro habian seis estandartes con el emblema del 314 en grande. Medirian metro y medio de largo por uno de ancho. Y alli estaba, en grande, el leon serpentiforme, dentro de los tres circulos de rojo sangre, sobre un campo esmeralda.

-Joder...la verdad es que da grima...-Dijo Theo poniendo palabras a los que todos sentian- es como haber metido el escudo de Slytherin y el de griffindor en un caldero y haber removido con fuerza a ver que pasaba...

Pero todos sabian que era mas que eso...ahora ya tenian un nombre para lo que sentian. Ya no eran "ellos" y "nosotros". Ya no habia linea divisoria. Ya no habian leones y serpientes. Ya no habia rojo y verde. O al menos no lo habia separado. Ahora eran algo nuevo. La union de lo viejo y lo nuevo. Lo eran todo. Eran Quymeras. Y no era algo que les hubiera dicho un sombrero viejo. Era algo que habian conquistado. Y ese era su botin. Una nueva identidad. Habian renacido.

Sacaron hilo y aguja y se apresuraron a coser las insignias en las mangas de sus camisas. Colgaron los estandartes en las cabeceras de las camas. Y se miraron unos a otros como si no se hubieran visto nunca, pues en cierta medida, era la primera vez que se veian. Acababan de hechar a bajo todas las barreras. Eran todos lo mismo.

-Por cierto...si Draco ahora es cabo...a quien tenemos que hacer caso? A el o a Granger?- Goyle rompio el hechizo como si dejara caer un martillo sobre cristal. Mas de uno sintio ganas de hecharse a reir.

-Un jefe de escuadron solo puede dar ordenes a su escuadron. Draco en teoria podria dar ordenes a cualquiera que tenga menos rango que el...-Explico Theo- Y con lo que respecta a nosotros...de la logistica, intendencia y estado del equipo...se encargaria Granger. De dar las ordenes Draco. Y aunque la Draco podria anular las ordenes de Granger, Granger no podria anular las de Draco. Es simple...

Todos pensaron en ello unos instantes. Hermione se estaba mordiendo los labios para no reir.

-Basicamente...-Empezo Blaise- Draco manda, y cuando no sepa que hacer, Granger le dice que tiene que ordenar, ademas de cuidarnos para que no nos metamos mas lios de los que podemos manejar, no?

-Algo asi, si...-Rio Theo.

-Entonces...basicamente lo mismo que hemos hecho desde que empezaron las mugglelimpiadas?- Goyle fruncio el ceño por el esfuerzo que le habia supuesto llegar a esa conclusion logica, y todos tuvieron que darle la razon, por risible que fuera.

Aquella tarde, en la que se estrenaron como Quymeras, Spangler los tuvo entrenando lucha cuerpo a cuerpo durante horas. Desarmar al enemigo, zafarse, derribamientos, estranguladuras y candados...Pese al agotamiento y el dolor, algo era diferente. Ellos eran diferentes. Habrian hecho aquello durante dias. Se sentian euforicos. Aquel dia, en aquella hora...habrian sido capaces de conquistar el mundo.

Aquella noche, cuando ya se habian apagado las luces y todos estaban en sus camas, Blaise se acordo de un pequeño detalle.

-Alguien despierto?

-Yo- era la voz de Draco.

-Yo tambien- Esta vez Hermione.

-Y yo...-Theo

Crabble y Goyle roncaban suavemente agotados.

-No os ha parecido raro que Spangler conociera a Dumbledore? Y que insinuara que usaran magia para curar a Granger?- inquiro el moreno.

-Si! Y hablo de las casas de Hogwards...o al menos lo insinuo...-Hermione casi se habia olvidado de aquello que tanto le habia llamado la atencion. Habia sido un dia muy ajetreado entre unas cosas y otras- lo cierto es que fue muy raro...creeis que es un mago?

-No lo creo...-Esta vez era Draco- no conozco a ningun mago que vivia entre los muggles y los adiestre en ninguna cosa, ademas, si fuera un mago podria haberte curado el mismo, y no lo hizo, solo les insinuo que lo hicieran ellos. Pero desde luego es intrigante.

-Venga,chicos, no os pongais paranoicos, vamos a dormir que estoy roto...-Theo bostezo como un oso.

-Anda ya, Cloro!- le espeto Blaise muy excitado- no me diras que no sientes curiosidad!

-Si siento curiosidad, pero hasta que no salgamos de aquí solo habria una forma de saberlo, y seria preguntandoselo a Spangler. Y como no quieras hacerlo tu, yo no pienso hacerlo. Cuando volvamos a casa, siempre podremos preguntar a alguien o revisar el registro a ver si lo encontramos mencionado en la historia de las familias magicas...

-Creo que Theo tiene razon, rompernos la cabeza ahora no soluciona nada...sera mejor que durmamos...-Hermione Voz de la Razon Granger se impuso suavemente, y todos se dieron las buenas noches. Aun que cada uno de ellos, en silencio, tenia sus propias hipotesis sobre el misterio en que el Sangento de Instruccion Spangler se habia convertido.

DIA DECIMOSEGUNDO DE LA INSTRUCCION:

La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y la instrucción en armamento y punteria se habian convertido casi en el centro de todo su entrenamiento los ultimos dias. No hacian otra cosa de sol a sol. La noche del decimosegundo dia se habian acostado pronto. Y dormian placidamente.

Fuera, mientras la noche pasaba silenciosa, las nubes negras empezaban a acumularse. Lo cierto era que habia sido un dia un poco triste. Esa noche era Nochebuena. Habian cenado pavo con pure de guisantes y lo mas festivo que habian tenido era un vaso de ponche de huevo en el postre. Habia sido la Navidad mas deprimente de toda su vida. La unica concesion a la festividad habia sido que les habian obligado a ponerse sobre las cabezas rapadas unos tristes gorritos de papel grises mientras cenaban. Casi habian agradecido que les dejaran irse a dormir.

Lo cierto era que la noche era fria. Las primeras gotas de lluvia no se hicieron esperar. Mientras los Quymeras dormian, las primeras gotitas empezaron a ripequetear sobre el tejado del barracon. Primero timidamente, como si besaran a un amante dormido. Luego con mas confianza. Y de pronto, en apenas unos minutos, estaba cayendo el diluvio universal.

De pronto, Spangler entro en el barracon como una tromba, llevando un chuvasquero de hule marron y y una funda de film trasparente en su gorra. Entro con la fusta en una mano y un cubo de basura metalico en la otra armando un escandalo que habria despertado hasta a los muertos en sus tumbas. A los Quymera casi les da un infarto.

-Arriba mierdecillas! No veis el fantastico dia que hace? Vamos a salir a tomar un poco el aire que seguro que os sienta bien!

Los chicos, aturdidos y confusos se vistieron por inercia, y miraron a fuera con cara de panico.

-Vestios para faena, mierdecillas, equipo completo!

Los cadetes se pusieron los chaquetones, los chalecos de bolsillos, los arneses, el casco, y las mochilas de equipo. Cogieron los fusiles y formaron dentro del barracon.

-Sereis gilipollas! Formad fuera! Hoy tenemos maniobras! Hace un dia maravilloso para las maniobras!.

Fueron al trote, bajo la lluvia que les calaba hasta los huesos y les congelaba el alma hasta el campo de obstaculos. Y comenzaron el circuito.

Resvalaban, se pelaban los codos y las rodillas, no podian tener mas barro encima aun que hicieran planes para lograrlos. Los barrizales se habian ahondado y casi se podia decir que nadaban en lodo. La lluvia les caia encima a plomo y en el cielo, los truenos y los relampagos eran las unicas luces que tenian para no matarse durante la ejecucion de sus ejercicios.

-Si no esta lloviendo no son maniobras!-aullaba Spangler- Me encanta la lluvia! La batalla no se detiene por que este lloviendo! Ni aunque nieve! Ni aun que llegue el jodido apocalipsis! Asi que nosotros tampoco nos detenemos! MOVED EL CULO MIERDECILLAS!

Las barras de metal para agarrarse estaban resbaladizas. Las superficies de madera, pulidas por el uso constante de cientos de cadetes, eran como pistas de patinaje. Se caian una y otra vez, pero se volvian a levantar, y lo volvian a intentar.

Corrian como dementes, saltaban como posesos, y de pronto, Blaise empezo a reir como un poseso. A los demas se les contagio la risa.

-De que cojones te ries, Azucarillo?

-Señor, con todos mis respetos señor, me estaba acordando de todos sus difuntos y de su santisima madre, señor. Eso si, con cariño, señor!

-Pues si eso hace que sigas corriendo, me importa una mierda!- A Spangler casi se le escapa una sonrisa. O mas que una sonrisa, enseño los dientes con las comisuras de la boca torcidas hacia arriba. Luego miro a Theo, que resollaba intentando trepar por una cuerda empapada pero que tampoco podia parar de reir.

-Cadete Cloro, y tu de que cojones te ries?

-Señor, tenia usted razon, señor. No se me ocurre un dia mas cabron que este para hacer estos ejercicios señor. Con toda mi admiracion, lo felicito por su capacidad para jodernos la vida, señor!

-Vas a emocionarme, cadete cloro- Aullo Spangler con sarcasmo- es lo mas tierno que me ha dicho nunca un maricon como tu! Ahora deja de lamerme el culo y sube esa maldita cuerda!

Los chicos, pese a todo, se lo estaban pasando en grande. Estaban cansados, engarrotados, y con los dientes castañeteandoles del frio...pero era lo mas parecido a una conversacion cordial que habian tenido con su sargento desde que lo conocian.

-Venga, mierdecillas! Ponedle entusiasmo! Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro señor! Hoy celebramos la venida al mundo de nuestro salvador! Vuestro sudor es el regalo mas hermoso que Jesucristo prodria recibir, asi que sed generosos! Y cantad! Cantad mientras sufriis! Cantad mientras sudais! Cantad mientras demostrais de que pasta estais hechos! VENGA! CANTAD EL CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ a JESUCRISTO!

-Feliz, feliz en tu dia...-comenzaron a entonar los quymera mientras reian y jadeaban por el esfuerzo. Desde luego, aquella era con diferencia la nochebuena mas unica y distinta que habian vivido en sus vidas, dificilmente superable por nada que hicieran en el futuro- Jesucristo que dios te bendiga, que haya la paz en tu dia...y que cumplas muchos mas!

-CANTAD OTRA CANCION DE CUMPLEAÑOS!

-Cumpleaños feliz...cumpleaños feliz...te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz...

-No me parece suficiente! ya que no hemos tenido el detalle de hacerle una tarta de cumpleaños a nuestro señor, le encenderemos velas para que pueda soplarlas! Mas os vale correr si no quereis quemaros!

El sargento saco de su mochila una pistola de vengalas, la cargo, y apunto contra los Quymeras. Disparo.

Los chicos vieron venir el fogonazo rojo y la bola de fuego con un FIUUUUUUU silvante y corrieron como posesos.

-La madre que lo pario! Corred!- grito Draco a pleno pulmon.

Spangler ya estaba volviendo a cargar. Como dejaran de correr se chamuscarian. Lo unico bueno es que con la que estaba cayendo y lo mojados que estaban no prenderia mucho...

-Fuego!- grito Spangler apretando el gatillo otra vez. La segunda vengala aun no habia dado en el blanco y ya volvia a colgar la pistola de platico roja.- Y NO OS OIGO CANTAR; CABRONCETES! CORRED!

y asi pasaron la nochebuena. Bajo una lluvia de justicia, con un frio de muerte, corriendo en un campo de obstaculos cubierto de tres palmos de barro, cantando cumpleaños feliz a Jesucristo mientras un demente les disparaba bengalas.

DIA DECIMOTERCERO DE LA INSTRUCCION:

Habian dormido mas bien poco. Nunca en su vida una ducha caliente les habia parecido tan maravillosa. Cada uno de ellos gasto casi una pastilla de jabon entera para poder sacarse todo el barro que llevaban encima. Zabini incluso se metio con la ropa en la ducha. Hasta que no se quito cuatro capas de lodo no se despojo del uniforme.

-Por que has hecho eso?- inquirio Draco con curiosidad.

-No encontraba los botones ni las cremalleras entre tanta mierda, vale?

Se acostaron, durmieron algunas horas, y la corneta sono. Se volvieron a levantar, magullados y cansados, y se tomaron su desayuno con voracidad canina.

Luego se apresuraron a formar frente a su barracon esperando a que Spangler pasara revista, como siempre.

Ese dia, Spangler se planto alli con un camion. Los hizo subir y se pusieron en marcha. Los chicos estaban extrañados.

-Debajo de los asientos, encontrareis el equipo especial que necesitareis para el ejercicio de hoy. Poneroslo mientras vamos de camino.

Encontraron una especie de monos de cuerpo entero. Y unos arneses. Se lo pusieron primero los monos encima de la ropa, y luego los arneses. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Hermione se puso blanca. Estaban en una pista de avicion.

-Les presento al capitan Crammer. El sera su instructor en este ejercico. Hagan que me sienta orgulloso.

El capitan les entrego unas gafas con correas de goma, y les dio unas mochillas con varias tiras con argollas y anillas, y los hizo subir a una avioneta con cuatro soldados mas. Despegaron. Hermione se estaba poniendo enferma por momentos.

-El ejercicio de hoy es simple: van a saltar en paracaidas.

-Señor- interrumpio Hermione con cierta aprension- con todos mis respetos, esta usted de coña, señor?

-Me ve cara de bromear, jefa de escuadron?- le espeto Crammer con una cara de bulldog que tiraba de espaldas.

-No, señor...

-Entonces la proxima vez que se vea impelida a preguntar alguna gilipollez le rogaria que se ciñiera a ese tipo de obviedades. Como iba diciendo, el ejercicio de hoy es simple. Estos cuatro caballeros les mostraran que deben hacer, y como deben hacerlo. Pero resumiendo: saltaran, se pondran de panza contra el viento, contaran hasta veinte, y tiraran de la anilla. Alguna pregunta?

Draco, Theo, blaise, Crabble y Goyle se miraron entre ellos. Ni siquiera sabian que era un paracaidas. De hecho, ni siquiera tenian claro que hacia el vehiculo en el que estaban metido. Hasta que abrieron las puertas y se dieron cuenta de que estaban volando a muchisima mas altura de la que coge una escoba.

-La hostia!- mascullo Theo retrocediendo lo mas que pudo alejandose de la puerta abierta.

-A ver si lo he entendido...tenemos que saltar?- le susurro Blaise a Hermione.

-Si...

-Al vacio?

-si...

-Y como vamos a evitar matarnos contra el suelo?- Inquirio Blaise con ese inocente tono de voz de los que suponen que hay alguna rrespuesta logica pero no logran dar con ella.

-Las mochilas que llevamos son paracaidas. Unas enormes bolsas de tela que frenan la caida al llenarse de aire por efecto de la gravedad. Son seguras.

-GENIAL!- grito Blaise entusiasmado. No tenia ni idea de que iba todo aquello pero sonaba divertido.

Uno de los soldados salto. El capitan Crammer les hizo mirar, para que vieran la posicion que tomaba. Un medio minuto despues, se abrio una enorme seta de tela de color rojo. Y la caida del soldado se relentizo.

Salto un segundo soldado. Y el tercero. Y el cuarto. Luego Crammer los miro a ellos.

-os toca. Saltad.

-Este tio esta loco!- susurro Goyle aterrado.

Blaise chillo como loco cogiendo carrerilla y salto al vacio dejando en el aire una estela de aullidos extasiados. Las pupilas de los presentes se dilataron.

-Dime que ese imbecil no acaba de hacer lo que he visto que ha hecho...-la voz de Theo sonaba monocorde por el shock.

-venga cobardes! Saltad!- Crammer habia cogido a Vincent de la manga y le habia pegado un tiron. Vincent trastabillo contra el borde de la puerta de la avioneta y cayo al vacio aullando de terror. Goyle se inflamo de un valor que no sentia y colocandose, salto el tambien. Aun que salto como saltan a la piscina esos niños pequeños aterrados y compungidos que saben que no tienen mas remedio que hacerlo. Que o saltan o los tiran. Salto casi en posicion fetal.

Theo estaba hiperventilando, agarrado como una lapa a su asiento. Crammer le grito hasta que como un zombie, se levanto y se coloco en la puerta abierta. Estaba hiperventilando. Cerrando los ojos, y como un hombre que se sabe muerto, Theo se giro a Crammer.

-Saltar, ponerse de panza contra el viento, tirar de la anilla...no?

-asi es, ahora salta!

Theo no salto. Se dejo caer. Pero al menos algo era algo.

Draco no creia lo que veia. Aquello era surrealista. Se asomo un poco por la puerta, y vio que el paracaidas de Zabini ya se habia abierto. Vio el de Crabble y el de Goyle abrirse. Y poco despues, el de Theo. Al menos no se habian matado...

-Salta!- le grito Crammer a Hermione. Ella no podia. Estaba engarrotada.

El rubio no tenia miedo a las alturas. Estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Pero en escoba. Tenia miedo. Pero era el miedo de algo nuevo...aquello debia ser seguro. Pero Hermione estaba engarrotada. Sonrio. Era un ahora o nunca. Dio dos zancadas, cogio a Hermione de la mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los de el, la arrastro hacia la puerta mientras ella lo miraba como si fuera a matarla, y salto. Arrastrandola con el.

Hermione tenia la boca abierta. Debia estar chillando. Aferraba la mano de Draco con la fuerza de una mordaza de acero. Pero el rubio no la oia gritar. Solo oia el rugir del viento. Apenas podia moverse. Se coloco como pudo en la posicion, y se puso a contar. Hermione tenia los ojos saliendosele de las cuencas y seguia chillando. La sensacion de caida libre les disparo tal cantidad de adrenalina que Draco sentia el corazon saliendosele del pecho.

Conto hasta veinte, miro a Hermione, y le apreto la mano. Ella le miro. Draco se señalo la anilla, y ella asintio con la cabeza. Con cierta pereza, soltaron las manos y se separaron flotando en el aire. Y ambos estiraron de las anillas.

Un violento tiron, una seta de tela que se desplego sobre sus cabezas, y de pronto, flotaban en el aire como dientes de leon arrastrados por el viento.

Cuando tocaron tierra, que no fue ni de lejos tan suave y tan delicado como Draco habia imaginado, Hermione se puso depie, se acerco a zancadas resollando brutalmente.

-A que diablos ha venido eso? Casi me matas de un infarto!

-granger...

-No! me...me has tirado de un puto avion, Malfoy! De un jodido avion!- gritaba mientras le aporreaba el pecho con los puños.

-Granger...-reia el con suavidad. Se le acerco y la abrazo, mientras ella forcejeaba- no ibas ha hacerlo. No podias hacerlo. Y yo tampoco. No creo que hubiera sido capaz de saltar...-le susurro en el oido, frotando la nariz contra el pelo de ella, o al menos contra el centimetro de pelo que le cubria el craneo.- pero si te tenia cogida...si te sentia...cuando te tengo cerca...soy capaz de todo.

Hermione se quedo congelada. No le importaban los balbuceos incoherentes de Theo, que estaba sentado en el suelo abrazandose las rodillas mientras se balanceaba alante y atrás. Crabble y Goyle estaban dando vueltas como zombies, caminando a pasos vacilantes. Y Blaise chillaba, brincaba y daba puñetazos al aire con una sonrisa demente en los labios, bramando a pleno pulmon que eso habia que repetirlo.

Y antes de que diera tiempo a que la adrenalina se disipara, Crammer descendio en su paracaidas, les aullo que que coño hacian, y les señalo otra avioneta que estaba arrancando motores.

Se quitaron los paracaidas, y los recogieron unos cadetes que habian por alli, y se los llevaron para doblarlos. Subieron de nuevo a la segunda avioneta, se pusieron paracaidas nuevos, y volvieron a despegar.

Cuando Crammer dijo que ya estaban en altura optima, y dio la orden de saltar...Blaise fue el primero en salir disparado de cabeza por la puerta con una expresion de infinita felicidad en el rostro.

Theo, Crabble y Goyle saltaron como si estuvieran en trance. Seguramente aun no habian salido del shock del primer salto.

Luego Hermione miro a Draco, sonrio con timidez, y se puso en pie. Crammer no tuvo que dar la orden. Ella salto sola. Draco no tardo ni un minuto en saltar detras de ella.

Aquel dia, saltaron seis veces mas. Y aun que cada salto era mas facil que el anterior. Aun que ya no tenian miedo, la caida libre les seguia disparando la adrenalina. Les seguia haciendo chillar como locos. Y aun que al principio era del miedo mas aterrado y visceral, con cada salto, poco a poco, se dieron cuenta que se estaban sintiendo mas vivos que nunca.

Caian del cielo, una y otra vez. Tocaban la tierra solo para volver a alzarse y saltar al vacio. Y lo unico que impedia que se convirtieran en una grotesca salpicadura en el suelo, era un simple pedazo de tela atado al cuerpo con cordiles. Si a los chicos alguien les hubiera contado alguna vez que los muggles habian conseguido volar de un modo tan...simple...los habrian llamado mentirosos. Pero ahora lo estaban haciendo. Estaban reciviendo su bautizo de fuego en el aire.

Cuando ya caia la tarde, Spangler los recogio en el camion. Estaban agotados. Cenaron temprano, y su sargento los mando a correr hasta que quemaran toda la adrenalina que se les habia disparado con los paracaidas. Corrieron casi tres horas antes de irse a dormir.

Se ducharon al llegar a los barracones, y se fueron a dormir temprano. Pero alguien no dormia. Hermione no podia dormir.

Se levanto con cuidado de no hacer ruiodo y de puntillas, camino hasta la cama de Draco, le tapo la boca y lo sacudio por el hombro. Cuando aquellos ojos de mercurio se abrieron, ella se llemo los dedos a los labios para que no dijera nada. Lo cogio de la muñeca, y estiro de el con suavidad.

Queria hablar con el, pero no habia mucha intimidad ni en el barracon ni en niguna parte en la base.

Con un cuidado extermo, Hermione lo guio hasta las duchas, abrio la puerta, y cuando los dos hubieron entrado, la cerro con cuidado.

-Que pasa Granger?- le susurro el muy bajito.

-queria hablar contigo...-susurro ella tambien- queria...queria darte las gracias por lo de hoy...

Draco no respondio...solo sonrio con esa mueca suya tan retorcida. Hermione tuvo un escalofrio. Y mas cuando Draco alargo la mano y la acaricio la mejilla con cuidado. Los nudillos de el le acariciaron el menton, la barbilla, y subio aquella lenta caricia por la linea de la mandibula hasta pasarle la mano por la cabeza. Draco hechaba de menos aquella mata ingobernable de rizos castaños. Pero se habia acostumbrado a verla con la cabeza rapada. De hecho, la habia visto con otros ojos por primera vez con la cabeza rapada. Pero eso era lo de menos.

El ojigris estaba asustado. No sabia que estaba haciendo. Su mano, la que recorria el rostro de Granger parecia haber cobrado vida propia. Y ella estaba como hipnotizada mirandole. Ninguno de los dos se podia creer que lo que estaba sucediendo estuviera pasando de verdad. Y menos cuando Hermione recordo de golpe lo que sucedió en el laser Tag. Como el la habia cogido y la habia besado.

Le subieron los colores de golpe. Lo peor de ruborizarse con el pelo cortado a cepillo es que no tienes donde esconderte ni forma de disimular que te has puesto rojo tomate radioactivo. Pero Draco solo sonrio con ternura.

La ojimiel empezo a respirar pesadamente. No se podia sacar de la cabeza aquel beso en el que no pensaba desde hacia semanas.Y lo peor de todo era que en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, no podia evitar desear que se repitiera.

Se habia enfrentado a un basilisco, a mortifagos. Habia volado en Thestral. Habia ingeniado una treta para derrotar a un perro de tres cabezas, habia estado literalmente envuelta en lazo del diablo, le habia plantado cara a un gigante. Se habia enfrentado a los gemelos Weasley (una prueba de resistencia mental de dificultad epica), habia permitido que dumbledore la alistara en el ejercito, habia aguantado trece dias infernales, le habia plantado cara al mundo defendiendo a un grupo de slytherins...habia saltado en paracaidas venciendo su miedo a las alturas...pero nada de eso, ni siquiera todo junto se podia comparar al panico que sentia ante los pocos centimetros que la separaban de los frios y finos labios de Draco Malfoy. Los mismos labios que en ese instante se moria de ganas por besar.

-Ma...mañana nos graduamos...-dijo con la voz temblorosa. Lo dijo por decir algo. Estaba nerviosa. Y le habia entrado diarrea verbal.

-Lo se...mañana volvemos a casa...-susurro Draco arrastrando las palabras de un modo tan sinuoso y sensual que Hermione sentia sus rodillas convertirse en flan. Nunca le habia oido usar ese tono de voz.

-Malfoy...-solto en un hilillo de voz aterrado

-Si?

Hermione se planteo que estaba haciendo. Queria preguntarle "que esta pasando?". Pero ella ya lo sabia. Estaban solos. En las duchas de un barracon. Con Crabble, Nott, Zabini y Goyle en plena hibernacion a una puerta de distancia. Y ellos dos estaban recortando distancias. Hermione Granger decidio mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Sabia que habia una posibilidad de que se arrepintiera de lo que iba ha hacer. Pero sabia que aun se arrepentiria mas si no lo hacia.

Agarro a Draco por la nuca y pego un tiron hacia abajo. Notaba el crespo pelo del muchacho, casi blanco, entre los dedos. Noto que el se sobresalto por aquella reaccion, y lo noto caer hacia delante, hacia su cuerpo.

Noto como chocaba de espaldas contra la pared de la ducha, aprisionada entre los azulejos y el cuerpo del ojigris. Y noto los labios de el chocando contra su boca y el glorioso extasis de aquel contacto cuyo mero deseo la habia estado calcinando por dentro.

Sintio como una descarga electrica recorriendole el cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo una placida languidez. Y la dicotimia le hizo cerrar los ojos. Esperando aterrada la respuesta del chico a su reaccion. Si el se separaba...si no correspondia...se moriria de vergüenza alli mismo.

Pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar. El abrio la boca y abarco la suya mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Aprisionandola posesivo. Como si quisiera bebersela.

Las lenguas se entrelazaron mientras los labios danzaban sin paciencia. Draco la besaba como si quisiera invadirla, doblegarla y someterla. Y ella le plantaba placentera batalla, apretandose aun mas contra el mientras se unian por donde se escapan las palabras.

Los cerebros se desconectaron. No pensaron en el mañana. No pensaron en nada. Solo se quedaron alli...en las duchas del barracon. Besandose con todo lo que tenian. Sin pensar en el mañana. Sin pensar en nada que no fuera en ellos.

Se besaron por lo que parecio una eternidad, hasta que algun sargento desconocido entro en el barracon de al lado chillando y gritando y los sorprendio el eco del estruendo.

Se separaron confusos. Y se miraron como si no supieran que cara poner.

-Creo...creo que deberiamos irnos a dormir...-tartamudeo Draco en un susurro- mañana sera un gran dia...y...

-Si...-alego ella alegrandose de encontrar algo que decir en ese momento- deberiamos...si...eso...dormir...en la cama...

Un escalofrio recorrio la sobrecalentada anatomia del chico, que solo abrio la puerta sofocado y se perdio en la oscuridad, buscando a tientas su cama.

Hermione lo imito pocos segundos despues. Pero no pudo dormir mucho. La huella de los labios de Draco aun le ardian en la boca.

No sabia con que cara miraria a Draco al dia siguiente. O que diria...o que haria...pero eso era un problema del mañana. Hoy era hoy. Y hoy Hermione flotaba demasiado alto en su nube de color de rosa guiada por las mariposas que le aleteaban en el estomago. Y por suete para ella, acababa de aprender a saltar en paracaida para cuando volviera a la realidad. No se estrellaria contra el suelo si tiraba de la anilla despues de contar hasta veinte en la caida.

DIA DECIMOCUARTO DE INSTRUCCION: LA GRADUACION

Cuando sono la corneta, y los quymera se despertaron, hicieron la cama de su barracon por ultima vez. Recogieron sus cosas. Metieron los uniformes en el petate, las insignias...y los estandartes que Spangler les habia regalado.

Se vistieron con sus uniformes de gala, Habia que reconocer que estaban todos imponentes. Draco, con sus galones en la charrera. Aun que fueran de suboficial. Crabble y Goyle habian perdido casi 15 kilos cada uno, ahora solo eran enormes, pero nadie podia decir que fueran gordos. Habian ganado una cantidad de musculatura tal que meterse con ellos se habia convertido en un deporte de riesgo.

Theo parecia sacado de la pelicula "Oficial y Caballero". Y Blaise...Blaise parecia sacado de la fantasia febril de alguna de esas jovencitas que se vuelven locas por los uniformes.

Dejaron los petates encima de las camas, para cuando volvieran a recogerlos. Se pusieron los fusiles bien limpios, lustrosos y brillantes al hombro, y formaron frente al barracon, a la espera de su sargento.

Marcharon a la ceremonia, y escucharon un largo discurso patriotico de su comandante en jefe. Los fue llamano uno por uno.

-Zabini, Blaise!. Enhorabuena, se ha graduado con honores.- El comandante le entrego un diploma enrollado, un galon para la pechera, una cajita de terciopelo y una carpeta de cuero- Aqui tiene su diploma, su insignia y los resultados de su test de capacidad. Ha sido recomendado para las fuerzas del aire si desea continuar con la carrera militar. Tambien, por recomendación de su sargento instructor, se graduara en el rango de Sargento Intendente.

En la cajita de terciopelo, estaban los galones del nuevo rango del Sargento Intendente Blaise Zabini.

-Nott, Theodore!- Enhorabuena, se ha graduado con honores. Aqui tiene su diploma, su insignia y los resultados de su test de capacidad. Ha sido recomendado para las Division de inteligencia por si desea continuar con la carrera miliar. Tambien, por recomendación de su sargento instructor, se graduara en el rango de Suboficial de Segunda.

-Crabble, Vincent!-Enhorabuena, se ha graduado con honores. Aqui tiene su diploma, su insignia y los resultados de su test de capacidad. Ha sido usted recomendado para la infanteria pesada por si desea continuar con su carrera militar. Tambien, por recomendación de su sargento instrucgtor, se graduara usted con el rango de Cabo Primero.

-Goyle, Gregory! Enhorabuena, se ha graduado usted con honores. Aqui tiene su diploma, su insignia, y los resultados de su test de capacidad. Ha sido usted recomendado para la infanteria pesada por si desea continuar con su carrera militar. Tambien, por recomendación de su sargento instructor, se graduara usted con el rango de Cabo Primero.

-Granger, Hermione! Enhorabuena, se ha graduado usted con honores. Aqui tiene su diploma, su insignia y los resultados de su test de capacidad. Ha sido usted recomendada para para la division de Inteligencia por si desea usted continuar con su carrera militar. Tambien, por recomendación de su sargento instructor, se graduara usted con el rango de Sargento de Personal.

-Malfoy, Draco! Enhorabuena, se ha graduado usted con honores. Aqui tiene su diploma, su insignia y los resultados de su test de capacidad. Ha sido usted recomendado para la Escuela de Oficiales, por si desea usted continuar con su carrera militar. Tambien, por recomendación de su sargento instructor, se graduara usted con el rango de Teniente de segunda.

Hermione abrio mucho los ojos. Todos Crabble y Goyle se habian graduado como tropas. Ella, Blaise y Theo como suboficiales. Pero Malfoy era un oficial. Del rango mas bajo...pero oficial. Suerte que se graduaba, si no la venganza contra Spangler seria terrible...Y recomendado para la escuela de oficiales? Solo uno de cada seiscientos cadetes recivia ese honor...

Todos saludaron en firmes, y desfilaron por toda la base. Rindiendo honores al lugar donde habian aprendido. Spangler parecia tan henchido de orgullo que casi podria haber despegado del suelo como un globo aerostatico.

Cuando iban a entregar los fusiles en intendencia, Spangler les grito furioso.

-Acaso creen que ya habeis terminado? Estais aquí por que os enviaron. No os graduareis hasta que recivais el visto bueno de aquellos a quienes les debeis el haber recivido instrucción! Asi que ya tardais en colocaros vuestros galones e insignias y mover el culo hacia el autobus! Y coged vuestros petates!

Marcharon corriendo como locos. Cargaron los petates, subieron al camion que los saco de la base y los llevo al camino donde habian bajado cuando llegaron alli. El autobus con la serpiente dibujada en el costado los esperaba. Spangler subio con ellos.

Los chicos empezaron a ponerse incomodos. Llegaron al punto de encuentro, bastante lejos de alli, y el sargento saco una caja de madera en la que habia un plato de plata. Aquello les sonaba. Todos se quitaron los guantes y aferrandose bien a sus equipajes, esperaron la señal.

-Esta bien, muchachos, ya sabeis como va esto...el tiempo se acaba...preparados...tres...dos...uno...ahora!

Todos lo tocaron. Y reaparecieron en las estacion de tren de Hogsmeade. Aquello era muy raro. Y la cosa se puso mas rara aun cuando vieron a Hagrid mirandolos como si fueran marcianos con una calesa.

-de que vais disfrazados?- pregunto inocentemente el semigigante. Nadie respondio. Spangler se habia puesto a ladrar ordenes.

-Bien, movamonos como si tuvieramos prisa. Dejad los petates en la calesa, y formad en lineas de a dos! Armas al hombro, firmes! Ar!

Obedecieron de inmediato. Y al ritmo que Spangler les gritaba. Todos sentian una especie de euforia mezclada con vergüenza de volver a casa. Despues de lo que habia pasado...despues de las dos ultimas semanas...la rutina de la escuela de magia, parecia...parecia algo que le hubiera pasado a otra persona...algo que hubiera pasado en otra vida. Y ahora tenian que regresar. Se sentian nerviosos. Pero la marcha era algo maravilloso. La rutina militar tiene algo que adormece los pensamientos y solo deja sitio para cumplir ordenes. Al menos eso los reconfortaba.

Fueron desfilando ante los atonitos magos y brujas que los miraban, sin saber que era lo que veian. Pero no les importaba.

Alli iban ellos, con sus casacas de brillante rojo, con botones de niquel. Y los pantalones negros. Y las gorras negras de visera plastica. Todos con sus fusiles al hombro, con las manos enguantadas de blanco y sus brillantes zapatos negros. Hagrid iba detras de ellos con la calesa, cargando con los equipajes, mirandolos con incredulidad.

Desfilaron hasta cruzar las puertas del castillo, y ante la gran puerta principal, un muy sorprendido Dumbledore los esperaba.

-Escuadron 314, alto! Escuadron...vista al frente, descansen, ar!

Todos obedecieron. Como si fueran uno solo. Habian practicado aquellos movimientos hasta la saciedad. Una y otra vez. Cogieron el fusil en un ritmo de cuatro tiempos, y con cuatro precisos movientos lo hicieron voltear en el aire, lo giraron, y acabaron apoyando la culata en el suelo junto a sus pies, mientras lo cogian por el cañon. Todos seguian con la vista fieramente clavada al frente, en ningun punto en concreto, y firmes como rabos de escoba.

-Escuadron! Saluden al director, ar!

Todas las manos derechas fueron llevadas bien rectas a las sienes de sus dueños, en un saludo rigido, formal, y sobretodo perfecto.

-teniente de segunda Malfoy, un paso al frente. AR!

Draco obedecio. Cargo su fusil al hombro y dio un paso a delante.

-Te entrego el mando del 314. Las Quymeras son tuyas.- de pronto, Spangler bajo el tono de su voz, como si desvelara un secreto- Soy consciente de que tecnicamente hablando, cuando yo me vaya de aquí, ya no tendreis nada que ver con el ejercito. Os habeis graduado. Sois civiles otra vez...pero tambien se, que hay vinculos que no una vez forjados son para siempre. Cuida de ellos.

Draco trago saliva como pudo, y solo pudo decir un estrangulado "si señor, delo por hecho señor"

-Y si me acepta un consejo personal, Lagartijo...haga caso a la sargento de personal princesita...- Spangler le guiño un ojo. Era como si un tiburon que te ha estado acosando y te ha masticado las costillas de pronto te diera un amistoso codazo de complicidad. Draco queria morirse de vergüenza alli mismo. Solo atino a otro "si señor" mas bien balbuceado.

Draco se giro, Miro a los Quymeras ignorando la pequeña multitud de estudiantes de Hogwards que se estaba congregando y dio su primera y ultima tanda de ordenes como oficial del ejercito britanico.

-Escuadron, firmes!- Todos recogieron sus fusiles y se los cargaron al hombro- Vista a la izquierda, AR!- El grupo se giro hasta quedar de cara a la esplanada desierta que daba al bosque Negro- Presenten armas, ar!

Draco sonrio, y continuo con sus ordenes.

-Escuadron, despidamos al sargento Spangler como se merece. Cinco salvas! ESCUADRON APUNTEN.

Los Quymeras sonrieron. Aquello seria magnifico. Se pusieron las armas al hombro y se prepararon para disparar.

-FUEGO!

Una salva de disparos sonaron ensordecedoras. Habian sido disparadas al unisono.

-FUEGO! FUEGO! FUEGO! FUEGO! ESCUADRON DESCANSEN!

Spangler sonreia orgulloso. Una salva era el mayor honor que un escuadron recien graduado le podia dedicar a su instructor. Normalmente se hacia para el comandante en jefe, no para un simple sargento.

Draco grito su ultima orden.

-ESCUADRON, IZQUIERDA; AR!- los cinco quymeras quedaron de frente a Spangler- PRESENTEN ARMAS AL SARGENTO SPANGLER!

Uno a uno, fueron dandole los fusiles al sargento. Y luego, muy serios, con gran reverencia, lo saludaban. Dumbledore estaba muy impresionado por lo que veia.

Spangler les devolvio el saludo, y con gran parsimonia, bajo la mano.

-Director Dumbledore...-comento el sargento como si tal cosa al anciano de hafas de media luna- Da usted su visto bueno al escuadron 314 para que pueda declararlos oficialmente graduados?

-No hay ningun motivo razonable para no darselo, sargento Spangler. Estoy mas que sorprendido con los resultados de su Instruccion...

-Entonces, os declaro oficialmente graduados con honores, chicos. Enhorabuena.

Los chicos se deshincharon. La adrenalina los estaba matando. Se pusieron a chillar, gritar y tirar sus gorras al aire abrazandose entre ellos.

-Permiso para correr dentro y chillar por los pasillos de la escuela gritando que he vuelto a casa señor!- aullo Blaise rebosando entusiasmo.

-ya no tienes que pedirme permiso, Azucarillo- Spangler nego con la cabeza, Blaise era incorregible en algunos aspectos.

-Mi conciencia estaria mas tranquila si tuviera su permiso, señor.

-Vete por ahi a liarla parda y demaje tranquilo...-rio el sargento.

-me tomare eso como un si, señor...-Blaise salio disparado. Theo y Crabble corrieron tras el, y mirandose entre ellos, Goyle, Draco y Hermione se les unieron tras recoger sus gorras.

La despedida de Spangler no fue muy ceremoniosa. Solo miro como sus cachorros corrian y se giro para irse.

-Sargento...espere un momento por favor...-le pidio Dumbledore- Solo queria preguntarle una cosa...los chicos...saben ellos que es usted un squib?

-Eso es personal, Dumbledore. Yo no hablo de cosas personales con mis cadetes. Ademas, a ellos eso no les importa. Ahora si me disculpa...tengo otros cadetes que entrenar.

Spangler ni se habia girado. Odiaba a Dumbledore. Lo odiaba por que no lo acepto en Hogwards pese a sus suplicas. Que no pudiera hacer magia no queria decir que no pudiera aprender otras cosas.

Lo odiaba por su hipocresia, por que habia sido Dumbledore quien lo alento a vivir con muggles para aprender ha hacer las cosas sin magia, y fue Dumbledore quien luego lo crucifico por haberse unido al ejercito muggle.

Lo odiaba por las miradas de superioridad moral que le lanzaba cuando lo veai por que Spangler habia ido a la guerra y habia matado por su patria y por su reina. Lo odiaba por las miradas de piedad que con lo que lo miraba despues de que reciviera la herida que lo saco del servicio activo y lo relego a la simple instrucción. Lo odiaba por la cara de desprecio que habia puesto el director cuando con toda la hipocresia del mundo le habia exigido que entrenara a sus alumnos como un castigo. Como si Spangler fuera alguna clase de cancerbero al servicio del viejo. Lo odiaba por que despues de negarse la primera vez y mandarlo a la mierda por su descaro, Dumbledore habia recurrido al ministro de magia y era el mismisimo ministro el que habia ordenado a Spangler que aceptara esa solicitud por el bien de los alumnos.

Spangler odiaba Hogwards por que era su asignatura pendiente. Pero habia encontrado otro hogar, y odiaba a Dumbledore por que el viejo no entendia que un hombre puede pertenecer a dos lugares al mismo tiempo, y que la lealtad al mundo muggle y al mundo de la magia no son excluyentes.

Pero el sargento de instrucción pensaba en otras cosas mientras se iba solo a coger el tren que lo devolveria a su propia version de la realidad...pensaba en lo extraño que era el que en apenas dos semanas, esos mierdecillas se habian ganado su respeto y su admiracion. Muchos soldados con mas experiencia se habian quebrado con mucho menos. Muchos cadetes que hacian la instrucción completa de un año no aprendian tanto. Se sentia orgulloso. Eran dignos herederos del legado que el mismo habia creado, pues el era el que le dio nombre y emblema a los Quymeras.

Dentro del castillo, los elfos domesticos dejaron los petates en las habitaciones de sus respectivos dueños, mientras seis chicos corrian como locos por los pasillos con sus uniformes brillantes y estrafalarios. En uno de los pasillos, se encontraron con Macgonagall que los mando a la enfermeria para un chequeo.

-Pero estamos bien...-empezo Theo.

-He dicho que a la enfermeria!

Alli todos se desnudaron. Y esperaron para la revision. A madam Pompfrey casi le da un pasmo al ver a Hermione tranquilamente indiferente estando en ropa interior con los slytherin en calzoncillos mientras charlaban.

-Bendita Circe! Vistete, muchacha!

-Por que? A ellos no les molesta que este en ropa interior, no?- ella los miro interrogantes. Los chicos se encogieron de hombros. Despues de todo loq ue habian pasado, Hermione era solo una mas. Les daria igual verla desnuda. Menos a Draco...pero disimulaba bastante bien.

Escandalizada hasta las orejas, madam Pompfrey les hizo una revision, y concluyo que exceptuando un par de moretones y principios de hongos en los pies en algunos de ellos, su estado de salud general era sobresaliente.

Inlcuso se sofoco un poco al reconocer a los chicos. Teninan todos las abdominales tan prietas y marcadas que con dos varillas se podrian haber usado de xilofono.

-Lo unico que no puedo arreglar ahora es lo del pelo...-se excuso la medimaga con cierta verguenza- tendreis que esperar unos dias a que el profesor Snapes prepare una pocion para hacerlo crecer...

-No se preocupe por el pelo- sonrio Hermione divertida- he estado asi catorce dias...puedo esperar un par mas.

Se pusieron los uniformes del colegio, y todos se sintieron extrañamente incomodos. Habian perdido la costumbre.

Casi ni les importaron las bromas, los chistes y los murmullos que sus peinados a cepillo provocaban. Sobretodo lo que iban dirigidos a Hermione.

Esa noche, en la cena que se hizo en honor a aquellos que regresaban de sus peripecias en el campamento militar, Dumbledore pido silencio y se puso en su atril.

-Estudiantes...gracias a que el equipo de slytherin ha vuelto ya sano y salvo de su prueba, podemos dar por finalizada esta etapa de las mugglelimpiadas. Y podemos dar las puntuaciones. EN primer lugar, Griffindor, por su maravillos trabajo en equipo.

Los leones rugieron vitores. En la mesa de los slytherins e hizo un silencio sepulcral. `¿Que estaba pasando?

-En segundo lugar, Hufflepuff, que ha demostrado que el trabajo duro tiene sus recompensas. En tercer lugar, Ravenclaw, que pese ha haber demostrado una astucia sin igual a la hora de afrontar sus desafios, ha dejado claro que una mente aguda necesita de un cuerpo sano que la secunde. Y en ultimo lugar Slytherin, que pese ha haber trabajado duro y demostrar una capacidad de superacion y un orgullo dignos de admiracion, han hecho trampas.

-QUE?- Aullo Hermione levantandose furiosa e indignada.

-Srta Granger, no se ponga asi. Hemos considerado oportuno no eliminarles de la prubea gracias a su gran entrega a la misma. Pero lamento comunicarles que usaron magia en su prueba. Aun que fuera por un buen motivo, debo reconcer, y una situacion extrema. Y ya saben, que la magia estaba terminantemente prohibida...

-PERO DE QUE HABLA? NO USAMOS MAGIA! Nos dejamos la piel en esa prueba y nos hace esto?- Harry estaba tirando del brazo de Hermione intentando que se calmara y dejara de chilla en medio del comedor. Se habia armado un revuelo terrible en todas partes. Menos en la mesa de Slytherin, que reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Por desgracia, ellos si estaban acostumbrados a esto.

-Usaron esencia de dictamo, que como bien sabe, es un producto intrinsecamente magico...-A Hermione se le fue la sangre de la cara. Se quedo con la boca abierta- y como bien sabe, en el espiritu de aprendizaje de estas pruebas el uso de la magia estaba intrinsecamente prohibido,,,...

-Pero nos lo dieron ustedes...-ladro la chica con furia.

-Pero que nosotros se lo dieramos no les resta culpa a ustedes por haberlo usado. Debieron haber sido honrados y rechazarlo, o no darle uso. Aun con todo, hemos decidido ser equianimes y concederles el beneficio de la duda en pro de una causa mayor...y solo les hemos penalziado con puntos en lugar de descalificarles como se merecian por saltarse las reglas...

Dumbledore aun seguia hablando de lo generosos que habian sido haciendo una excepcion con ellos cuando Hermione se giro y salio de alli a grandes zancadas. Dejando al viejo director con la palabra en la boca. El escuadron 314 al completo se levanto de la mesa de slytherin y fulminando al viejo con la mirada, salieron detras de la chica que se largaba de alli, y corrieron tras ella. Draco la alcanzo primero.

-Eh eh eh...espera princesita...

-No es justo!- grito ella frustrada- no es justo! Nos hemos dejado la piel y recurren a un tecnicismo para quitarnos todo el merito de lo que hemos hecho! Con todo lo que hemos pasado y ahora nos hacen esto!

-Lo se...me siento igual que tu...todos nosotros nos sentimos igual que tu...- Draco abrazo a la chica que rompio a llorar en su pecho de pura frustracion. A sus espaldas, Blaise, Theo, Vincent y Gregory estaban que hechan humo por las orejas.

A lo lejos, un trueno retumbo en lo alto. Y todos se quedaron en silencio. Miraron por una ventana cercana como las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer.

-Eh, os apetece quemar adrenalina?- propuso entusiasmado Blaise.

-Desde luego...nada como una buena carrera bajo la lluvia para dormir de tiron toda una noche...-Theo ya se estaba aflojando la corbata.

-Ni el frio, ni la lluvia ni el apocalipsis nos detendra...-canturreo Draco imitando la voz de Spangler, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de Hermione y le guiñaba un ojo. Ella sonrio timidamente.

Esa noche, Hagrid se llevo el susto de su vida, cuando vio a un grupo de estudiantes en ropa interior corriendo por los jardines del colegio, cantando feliz feliz cumpleaños, mientras llovia a cantaros. Media hora despues, cuando ya se habia convencido a si mismo de que debia de haber sido un espejismo, vio a Hermione Granger en bragas y sujetador reptando entre el barro y la maleza zigzagueando entre las calabazas de su jardin, seguida de cerca por los slytherin mientras gritaban algo de que hacia un tiempo maravilloso para hacer maniobras y todos reian como locos mientras continuaban avanzando penosamente.

Hagrid decidio tomarse una taza de te con doble de wiskhey de fuego antes de irse a dormir. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, y estaba seguro que lo que acababa de ver...era una de esas.

Los chicos del 314 ni se enteraron de cual era la pista que Snapes habia dado par a la siguiente prueba...que venia a ser: "si quieres el zumo tendras que mancharte las manos exprimiendo las frutas, el buen cocinero siempre sabe donde encontrar trufas."

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:-Por si os preguntais por que iba lo del dia de san crispin al principio, si veis el video, imaginaos a Hermione o a Draco recitando eso en lugar de Benitez...pero os hareis una idea de lo que a me refiero:**_

.com/watch?v=ukoVDn1FuhU&feature=player_embedded

_**-**__**Por cierto, gracias a Nany Hatake: me diste animos para continuar cuando tenia mis dudas. Gracias. Tu ya sabes por que.**_

_**-**__**Aviso de antemano que esta burrada no la vuelvo ha hacer: me he pasado dias sin poder quitarme de la cabeza el capitulo 14, atrapada y bloqueada sin saber como continuar. Creo que no teneis ni idea de las horas y horas de investigacion y documentacion que me he pegado, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, el lenguaje correcto o las estructuras precisas para intentar darle a la historia el maximo realismo posible. Y eso teniendo en cuenta de que de entrada, yo no tenia ni repajolera idea sobre absolutamente nada del ejercito britanico. 76 paginas...es de largo el cap mas largo que escribo. Creo que me tomare algunos dias de descanso.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Un pequeño cap de transicion...para relajar los animos y esas cosas**_

CAPITULO 15: El primer lunes.

La tormenta continuaba. Los chicos habian estado un buen rato depie a las puertas del colegio dejando que la lluvia los limpiara de la mayor cantidad de barro posible. Despues solo tuvieron que entrar y sacar sus uniformes de detras de la estarua donde la habian escondido.

Ha Hermione la carrera la habia dejado agotada. Se sentia mas tranquila y relajada. Y habia tenido tiempo para pensar. Algo bueno que tiene el agotamiento fisico es que ves los problemas con mucha mas claridad, con la simplicidad del cansancio.

-Chicos...tengo algo que deciros...-Susurro mientras se abotonaba al camisa. Los otros cinco la miraron con curiosidad mientras se vestian.

-Tu diras...-comento Theo mientras se ponia los calcetines.

-Vereis...no puedo hablar por todos los Griffindor...pero a titulo personal...quiero pediros disculpas...

-Princesita no tienes que disculparte por lo que ha pasado, no fue culpa tuya...-rio Blaise divertido.

-No me referia a eso...me refiero a antes...-Hermione tomo aire buscando coraje para lo que tenia que decir mientras los cinco la miraban con extrañeza, no sabian a que se referia- En primer curso Harry, Ron y yo nos saltamos mil reglas de la escuela y fuimos recompensado cuando a vosotros, que habiais seguido las normas pese a que fuisteis unos capullos, os humillaron...en segundo paso lo mismo, y en tercero...antes me sentia orgullosa de ello...creia que nos recompensaban por hacer algo bueno...por que eramos los buenos...pero ahora...creo que fue injusto. Si nos dieron laureles por nuestros actos debio ser algo ajeno a la escuela, y no recompensar a la casa entera por las acciones que unos pocos hicieron a titulo personal...esta vez, lo he vivido en carnes propias y me doy cuenta del...favoritismo...y lo cierto es que no es justo. Por eso os queria pedir perdon...

Los cinco chicos la miraron con los ojos desorbitados. De todo lo que podrian haber esperado escuchar, aquello era lo ultimo de la lista. Ni siquiera estaba en la lista. Y lo peor de todo es que se habian quedado sin palabras. No habia nada que pudieran decir. Se sentian desarmados.

Blaise fue el primero en reaccionar. Se levanto y la abrazo con fuerza sonriendo como un loco. El resto solo se quedaron alli, mirando embobados la situacion.

-No tienes por que disculparte, granger...-susurro Draco incomodo.- Como has dicho...por aquel entonces yo...nosotros, fuimos unos capullos contigo. Supongo que eso es un empate...

Remolonearon en el hall hasta que escucharon a lo lejos a Flinch por los pasillos y la realidad los alcanzo. Se despidieron apresudaramente mientras terminaban de vestirse a una velocidad de vertigo y salieron todos corriendo en direcciones opuestas. Hermione tardo unos 20 segundos en darse cuenta que de pronto...estaba sola. Y le entro el panico.

Llevaba varias semanas viviendo veinticuatro horas al dia con los cinco cabezas de chorlito que ahora ocupaban sus pensamientos. Habian cruzado juntos un infierno...y ahora estaba sola. Se habia acostumbrado a vivir con ellos, a dormir con ellos, a escuchar los ronquidos de Crable y los pedos que Goyle se tiraba en las noches cuando creia que nadie lo oia. Se habia acostumbrado al parloteo inconstante de Blaise, a la introspectiva personalidad de Theo y a la presencia constante de Malfoy. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba sola, por que los Quymera estaban con ella a todas horas...incluso en la ducha.

Aun que ella tuviera un apartado...solo un mamparo de plastico separaba su desnudez de la de los otros cinco. Incluso hablaba y reia con ellos mientras se enjabonaba y se aclaraba. Y luego se encontraban todos envueltos en toallas. Con una naturalidad que nunca habria creido posible. Y no habia forzado la situacion. Nadie habia querido que aquello pasara. Sencillamente, habia pasado. Y ahora...ahora todo habia acabado y Hermione se sintio desamparada.

Camino con cierto temor hasta la señora gorda y dijo la contraseña. El cuadro se abrio, y entro en la torre de Griffindor, que ahora se le antojaba casi como una prision. Lejos de ese rinconcito seguro en el que se habia convertido el 314.

Alli estaban Harry y Ron, con el ceño fruncido. Ella solo los saludo y se puso delante de la chimenea a terminar de secarse. La ropa estaba humeda. Lo unico bueno de tener el pelo rapado era que despues de la ducha, para secarselo solo tenia que frotarlo con la mano para que saltaran las gotitas.

-Se puede saber que te ha pasado esta noche, Herms?- le pregunto Harry con un tono de voz un tanto ambiguo- Hemos estado dos semanas sin apenas saber de ti, y despues de tanto tiempo, ante si quiera de que tuvieramos tiempo de hablar y ponernos al dia nos haces ese desplante y te pasas varias horas desaparecida...y para colmo vuelves empapada y con la ropa manchada de barro!

-Necesitaba aclararme las ideas, asi que me fui a correr un rato, Harry, siento si os he preocupado...

-A correr un rato?- chilloneo Ron- Pero tu estas loca? Con la que esta cayendo ahi fuera?

Hermione movio la cabeza, miro por la ventana donde un aguacero digno de leyenda caia con total impunidad y se encogio de hombros.

-Hace un dia maravilloso para correr.

-Te lo dije , Harry!- Ron estaba hiperventilando- esas asquerosas serpientes le han dado algo! La han hechizado! Esto no es normal!

-Ron, no digas tonterias...-Hermione no sabia si reir o llorar- no me han hecho nada...es que...sencillamente, las cosas han cambiado.

-las cosas no cambian en unos dias! Te estan utilizando para ganar estas muglelimpiadas y tu eres tan tonta que encima te crees que van con buenas intenciones! Lo de hoy lo demuestra! Hicieron trampas y aun asi los defiendes!

La castaña se tenso. Y apreto los puños. No tenia claro por que pero tenia unas ganas locas de partirle la cara a alguien...

-Usaron el dictamo por que yo estaba herida y...

-Que estabas herida?- Harry se levanto de golpe- Herms, que paso? Te hicieron algo?

-No Harry...fue un accidente...y la culpa fue mia por no asegurarme de que habian entendido las instrucciones y no me vieron cruzar la linea de fuego y me alcanzaron con una ametralladora y...

-QUE?- Harry se habia puesto palido de golpe.

-Harry, no paso nada! Fue solo un susto!

-Pero podrian haberte matado! Esos cabrones te dispararon!

-Harry calmate! Fue un accidente! Tu no estuviste alli!- Hermione se planto con furia y le gritaba a su amigo con la intensidad con la que Spangler gritaba a sus cadetes- Tu no lo viste! No sabes lo que paso! Asi que no te atrevas a culparles por lo que sucedió! Fue mi culpa! Y ellos me curaron! Y fueron Macgonagall, Snapes y Dumbledore quienes nos dieron el dictamo y ahora nos vacilan para quitarnos puntos!

-Que es una metralleta?- pregunto Ron sintiendose excluido de la discusion.

-Un arma muggle que dispara pedazos de metal a gran velocidad diseñado para matar...-Contesto el ojiverde sin dejar de mirar a Hermione. Intentaba averiguar que era lo que habia cambiado en ella pero no sabia decirlo...

Los gritos de los tres chicos habian despertado a mas de un leon, que bajaban de puntillas por las escaleras y ojeaban en salon para saber lo que pasaba.

-Fantastico Herms...fantastico. Sencillamente maravilloso- Canturreo Ron como si lo que acababa de oir fuera la prueba que le faltaba para exponer de forma concluyente sus argumentos- Te dejas hacer esa barbaridad en la cabeza, te vas con los slytherin por caridad, te hacen pasar un infierno, te retienen en el campamento ese, y encima, te quedas tan tranquila defendiendolos despues de que te hayan intentado matar...o eres mas tonta de lo que pensaba o ellos te han hecho algo, y todos sabemos que tonta no eres!

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir. A la lista de Ron le faltaba un "me he enrollado dos veces con Draco Malfoy y les he visto el culo a Crabble y Goyle en la ducha,por no mencionar que acabo de venir de correr con todos ellos por los jardines del colegio en ropa interior". Pero tenia la sensacion de que igual no era el mejor momento para decirle eso a sus amigos...

Ron malinterpreto aquella sonrisa y se puso furioso.

-Despierta Herms! Te estan tomando el pelo...o el poco que te queda! Y no te estas dando ni cuenta- La agarro del brazo, mas o menos de la altura del biceps y se puso a zarandearla con violencia.

Los dedos del pelirojo se le clavan en la carne. Le hacia daño. A Hermione se le borro la sonrisa de la cara de golpe y se puso furiosa.

-Me estas haciendo daño, Ron, sueltame.- habia hablado con suavidad. Ese tono meloso y viperino de los que hablan muy MUY en serio. A Harry empezaron a sonarle algunas campanitas de advertencia en la cabeza. Algo iba mal y no sabia que era.

-No pienso soltarte hasta que entres en razon, te estas comportando como una loca y vas a conseguir que esos cabrones te maten!

-Ronald Billius Weasley, sueltame el brazo, ahora. Me estas haciendo daño...

-No pienso permitir que sigas con esta tonteria! Eres una incosnciente! Acaso no ves que te estan engañando! A saber cuales son sus intenciones!- siguio balbuceando Ron aprentando mas su presa. Y Zarandeandola con mas violencia.

-Ron, tercer y ultimo aviso, o me sueltas ahora mismo o te juro que te rompo el puto brazo...- A Harry las campanillas de emergencia empezaron a sonarle como locas.

-Ron, creo que deberias...-empezo a decir el ojiverde

-Y encima hablas como ellos! Tu nunca me habrias dicho antes una tonteria como esa! Tu nunca...-Ron nunca termino su frase.

Entre Harry, y los estudiantes que habian agazapados en las escaleras contemplado la escena, sumarian casi 20 personas. Ninguno de ellos supo exactamente que paso a continuacion.

Ron habia estado sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Hermione. Ella disparo su mano derecha, lo agarro por la muñeca, y la retorcio de una forma extraña. Ron la solto con un grito. De pronto, Hermione se convirtio en un borron en movimiento y giro sobre si misma, arrastrando a Ron por el proceso y colocandose detras de el, mientras aun le sujetaba del brazo, pero esta vez, el lo tenia retorcido hacia atrás.

La castaña barrio con su pierna los pies del pelirojo y este se cayo hacia delante, mientras ella pegaba un estiron hacia atrás y hacia arriba del brazo del muchacho. La gravedad hizo el resto. Se escucho un ruido desgarrante cuando el hombro de Ron se descoyunto de su emplazamineto en el homoplato. El aullido del chico fue brutal. Pero Hermione aun no habia terminado, flexiono el brazo izquierdo, y le dio un codazo en el humero. El brazo de Ron se partio con un sonido chascante. Y dejo de gritar. Ron se habia puesto palido y no podia ni respirar.

Cuando la castaña lo solto, el pelirojo tenia el brazo doblado en un angulo imposible. Parecia que tenia tres codos.

No dijo nada. Nadie dijo nada. Estaban como en shock tras ver lo que habia pasado. Hermione solo se encamino hacia la puerta de la torre y Harry corrio tras ella y la cogio del brazo. La chica se detuvo, pero no se giro.

-A donde te crees que vas? Tu eres consciente de lo que has hecho? Ron es tu amigo! El solo queria avisarte!

-Harry...si no me sueltas ahora mismo te juro que te rompo dos costillas...

El ojiverde la solto como si quemara. Y retrocedio varios pasos por si acaso.

Hermione Jane Granger, con su uniforme mojado y su cabeza rapada, seguia alli, plantada de espaldas a la sala comun de Griffindor, mirando con fiera determinacion hacia la puerta que la llevaria a los pasillos del colegio.

-Y Harry, ya que lo preguntas, voy a despertar a madam pompfrey para traerla y que le mire ese brazo a Ron. Nunca termine de controlar bien las fracturas y no estoy segura del todo de haber hecho una limpia...te parce bien?

-Si Herms, me parece fantastico que vayas a buscar ayuda...-Harry notaba la boca seca de pronto. Y retrocedio hasta arrodillarse junto a Ron, que lloraba hecho un ovillo en el suelo agrarrandose el destrozado brazo.

-Maravilloso entonces- Dijo hermione en la misma postura. Parecia una estatua- ya que estamos todos deacuerdo procurare darme prisa y traer pronto a la ayuda...

Abrio la puerta, y sin mirar atrás, se perdio en los pasillos. Todos los griffindor la vieron marchar. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atrevio a decir nada. En la torre de los leones solo se oian los lamentos de Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Usted...-Minerva estaba furisa. Tras su mesa en el despacho señalaba con un dedo acusador a Hermione, que estaba sentada mirandola impavida. Al lado de la transformista, Dumbledore, Snapes y el resto del cuadro academico contemplaban la escena- Usted! Srta granger, usted cree que su comportamiento de anoche es digno de una señorita? Que es digno de una griffindor?

-No lo se, profesora Macgonagall- dijo la chica con un aplomo que daba miedo- usted cree que el comportamiento de Ron, agrediendo a una señorita, agrediendo a una compañera, aunque ella le dijera hasta en tres ocasiones que la soltara por que le estaba haciendo daño, y aun que ella le avisara con antelacion de que si no la soltaba le romperia un brazo, es un comportamiento digno de un caballero? O digno de un griffindor?

-Como se atreve!- grito Macgonagall sofocandose. Su grito y su frustrada ira hubieran sido mas convincentes si Snapes no hubiera estado riendose a su lado- No estamos aquí por eso!

-Si Ron no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, yo no habria hecho lo que hice, profesora. Asi que expliqueme por favor, por que yo estoy aquí, esperando para ver si soy castigada o no por haberme defendido de la agresion de un compañero pero el no esta aquí por haber cometido dicha agresion.

-Dudo mucho que el Sr Weasley pudiera haberle hecho a usted lo que usted le hizo a el!

-Profesora Macgonagall...-Hermione la miro directamente a los ojos- Me esta diciendo usted que deberia haber permitido que Ron me avasallara y que yo me doblegara a sus exigencias y demandas solo por que es mas grande, mas fuerte y es un varon? Me esta usted diciendo que con tal de no hacerle daño deberia haber claudicado, iendo en contra de todos mis principios, y permitir que abusara de mi solo por el miedo a las represalias fisicas? Que deberia haber cedido a su intimidacion? Que solo por que el es un varon y yo miembro del sexo debil deberia haber agachado la cabeza y obedecerle en contra de mis creencias o mi opinion acerca de lo que discutiamos? Me esta diciendo que no tenia que defenderme? Me esta usted diciendo que "eso" habria sido un comportamiento griffindor aceptable?

Los murmullos entre el profesorado no se hicieron esperar. Snapes se tuvo que tapar la boca para disumular su risa.

-Por supuesto que no...-balbuceo sorprendida macgonagall- pero eso...

-Entonces, si no es eso lo que me queria decir, tendria usted la amabilidad de explicarme por que estoy siendo evaluada y que posiblemente sea castigada? Por que no lo entiendo.

-Lo que la profesora macgonagall quiere decir...-intervido Dumbledore al ver a Minerva al borde del infarto y balbuceando sin saber que hacer- Es que quizas su reaccion y su metodo de defenderse fuera un tanto...contundente...y creo que seria mejor que no la castigaramos por ello. A finde cuentas a sido solo un malentendido...pero le rogaria encarecidamente, Srta Granger, que en el futuro se defendiera de agresiones fisicas con una eficacia menos destructiva. Considero que restar 10 puntos a Griffindor sera mas que sufiente penalizacion. Cinco por el comportamiento del sr Weasley y cinco por el suyo.

-Entiendo, sr Director...

Cuando la chica salio de alli, se armo un revuelo terrible entre los profesores.

-Pero Albus...

-Minerva, querida- interrumpio el director- nosotros la mandamos alli. Solo ha hecho una demostracion practica de lo que nosotros le hemos enseñado. No podemos castigarla por ello...

-Pero...

-Minerva...creo que Hermione Jane Granger ya no es una griffindor. No se que es en lo que se ha convertido, pero creo que es algo que Hogwards no habia visto nunca. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es averiguarlo. Hasta entonces...lo mejor sera que los animos se calmen por si mismos.- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dumbledore estaba preocupado. Habia desencadenado un efecto domino que no habia previsto. Y no tenia ni idea que ficha caerian en el proceso...y cuales quedarian en pie.

Hermione paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwards. Se sentia furiosa. Muy furiosa. Y que los estudiantes se apartaran de su paso con cara de panico, como si fuera una matona cualquiera la enfurecia aun mas. El chismorreo de como habia atacado a Ron y le habia roto el brazo habia corrido como la polvora.

Habian rumores de que habia sido defendiendo a los slytherin. Habian algunos rumores incluso de que habia atacado y derribado a varios griffindor. Que ella sola se habia peleado solo con sus puños con la mitad de su casa pero que ron habia sido el peor parado al intentar hacerla entrar en razon. El rumor habia tomado vida propia. Y lo que mas la enfurecia es que en todas las versiones ella era la mala.

Y lo peor de todo es que no podia explicarle a nadie lo que habia pasado...por que nadie lo iba a entender. Ellos no habian vivido lo que ella habia vivido. Ellos no habian estado alli, sudando, sangrando, pasando frio y hambre. Ellos no podian entender el vinculo que sentia ahora con el 314.

nadie podria entender la reaccion de Hermione con Ron, por que nadie conocia el contexto. Y eso la indignaba.

-Es cierto?- una voz juguetona y divertida le hizo darse la vuelta. Alli Draco Malfoy la miraba con una socarrona sonrisa ladeada y retorcida- que te has peleado con medio Griffindor?

-no, solo con Ron.

-Y le has roto el brazo?

-Esa parte si es cierta,...-concedio ella.

-Joder, habria pagado por verlo...-rio el rubio silvando impresionado.

-Como sigas por ahi, lagartija, te rompo un brazo a ti tambien...-Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada pero no podia contener una sonrisilla.

-Anda ya, conmigo nunca pudiste en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo...

-Tu dame tiempo, lagarto...tu dame tiempo...

Los dos caminaron en silencio un rato, ignorando a todos los que se apartaban a toda prisa.

-Por cierto, a donde ibas, princesita?

-A la enfermeria, Pompfrey tiene ya la pocion para devolverme el pelo...

-Vaya, ahora que me habia acostumbrado a verte pelada...-Draco chasqueo la lengua molesto y se le escapo una risa cuando ella le solto un cariñoso codazo en las costillas.- te importa que te acompañe? Yo tambien querria recuperar mi pelo...

-Claro...lo cierto es que te lo agradeceria.

-Y eso?- se extraño el.

-No tienes ni idea de lo duro que ha sido...hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, todos nosotros...y vosotros habeis vuelto a slytherin todos juntos...pero ahora yo estoy sola...

Draco la miro en silencio y algo se le retorcio en el pecho. No habia pensado en ese detalle, y ahora la tenia alli, completamente hundida, caminando a su lado.

-No seas tonta, sabes que no estas sola. Tines a San potty y a la comadreja pobretona...y nos tienes a nosotros. Siempre nos tendras a nosotros...lo malo es que aun que a mi no me importaria colarte en la Slytherin por las noches para que durmieras alli...podria causar mucho revuelo en la escuela...

-No seas memo, Malfoy...no me referia a eso...

-Se a lo que te referias...pero no es algo que podamos cambiar ni sobre lo que podamos hacer algo al respecto...asi que deja de torturarte.

Ella se ruborizo un poco cuando el la cogio de la mano y apreto con suavidad un moemto antes de soltarla. Y caminaron el resto del trayecto en silencio. En la puerta de la enfermeria los esperaban los otros cuatro Quymeras. Todos ansiosos de recuperar su pelo. Todos menos Crabble y Goyle que habian ido solo por curiosidad. Ellos preferian quedarse con el pelo a cepillo.

Blaise recupero sus rizos negros y cortos, Theo sus greñas castañas oscuras. Draco su platinado cabello, marca regitrada Malfoy. Y Hermione...para sorpresa de todos, cuando tomo la pocion y el pelo le crecio de golpe, lo que salio fue una cascada de rizos perfectamente definidos y marcados. Ingobernables...pero rizos.

-Joder...tu pelo al natural es asi?- Blaise silvaba impresionado.

-Si,...pero lo tengo muy revelde y me cuesta mucho esfuerzo mantenerlo arreglado, asi que no lo intento...-Hermione se sentia tan incomoda que tuvo la tentacion de coger las tijeras y volver a rasurarse.

-Granger...en circunstancias normales no diria esto...-Comenzo theo con las cejas arqueadas- Creo que viendo lo visto, mereceria y mucho que hicieras ese esfuerzo...

Un rato mas tarde, tras muchos acaloramientos por parte de la ojimiel y muchos cumplidos, piropos y dobles sentidos por parte de los demas, el 314 se marcho a un aula perdida de la tercera planta, y estaban tirados por el suelo charlando.

-Que creeis que sera la siguiente prueba?- pregunto Vincent.

-Algo de cocinar seguro...o algo que tenga que ver con preprar comida o algo asi...pero viendo lo visto en las anteriores pruebas, vete a saber.- Theo leia un libro y pasaba las paginas a desgana. Tenia la asombrosa capacidad para leer y prestar atencion a una conversacion al mismo tiempo.

-Pues yo no pienso ponerme un delantal...-Refunfuño Gregory- eso es una prenda de ropa de chicas, y no te ofendas Granger...

-No me ofendo...-Le tranquilizo ella

-Anda ya Goyle! No me digas que nunca te has puesto ropas de vestir de chica!- Blaise no paraba de reir. Al ver que de pronto se habia hecho un silencio y todos lo miraban con curiosidad, se puso a la defensiva- Que pasa, me vas a decir que vosotros nunca habeis jugado a _"sorpresa nena, tengo polla"_

Draco escupio el agua que estaba bebiendo de una botella en aspersion. A Theo se le cayo el libro, y al resto la mandibula.

-Pero de que cojones estas hablando?- le espeto Theo como pudo.

-Joder, es que hay que explicaroslo todo!- Blaise puso los ojos en blanco- Es muy facil, la chica se quita la ropa, te la pones tu...y luego, a mi me gusta sacar un anillo de oro que tengo especial para la ocasión y decirle que si quiere que me case con ella tendra que ponermelo sin usar las manos en la...

-No quiero oirlo no quiero oirlo!- chillo Theo tapandose las orejas

-Blaise! Que hay chicas delante! Como hablas de esas cosas?- Goyle estaba tan colorado y avergonzado que ni se atrevia ha mirar a Granger a la cara.

Draco por su parte queria morirse alli mismo. No sabia que cara poner.

Hermione se estaba conteniendo las ganas de reir.

-Que pasa? Por que poneis todos esa cara?- Blaise los miro con la inocencia de un niño. Su sorpresa era genuina. No entendia que estaba pasando- Pero si os he contado millones de veces mis historias!

-Si, pero ahora granger esta delante asi que calmate un poquito!- Theo sentia el corazon el boca-

-Tranquilo chicos...ya conozco a Blaise. Se como es. No me voy a escandalizar ni a horrorizar por que cuente esas cosas...-Hermione se estaba tallando el puente de la nariz riendo a carcajadas- pero Blaise...te agradeceria que solo me contaras como se juega a "sorpresa nena tengo polla" cuando vaya tan borracha que estes seguro de que no me acordare de nada a la mañana siguiente, vale? La imagen de una chica de rodillas delante de ti con vestido pidiendote matrimonio con un anillo de oro sin usar las manos es algo que preferiria no recordar con muchos detalles...

Esa tarde de lunes todos acabaron riendo, y Draco tomo nota mental de explicarle a Blaise por que aun que tenia mucho éxito con las mujeres...que agradeceria mucho que no aludiera con tanto enfasis a su miembro viril delante de Granger...

Lo mas curioso, fue que todo el 314 acompaño a Granger hasta el mismismo cuadro de la señora gorda, yuando los chicos ya se iban, Draco se giro, y la freno antes de que ella desapareciera dentro del agujero de la pared.

-Mañana vengo a buscarte para llevarte a clase, asi no iras sola.

-No hace falta, Malfoy yo...

-Mi Sargento de personal no va a sentirse sola, Granger...-el ojigris se acerco y la miro a los ojos, alagrando una mano y apartandole a la chica uno de los rizos de la cara.- nunca mas.

Cuando Draco se inclino y la beso en la frente, Hermione sentia que queria morirse alli mismo.

-Malfoy creo...creo que hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar... yo... tu... bueno...creo que...-empezo a balbucear la ojimiel, el rubio solo le cubrio los labios con un dedo para que callara.

-A veces, hablar esta sobrevalorado, Granger. Mañana. Cuando venga a buscarte, Y no acepto excusas. -Con un guiño añadio- Es una orden.

-Si, mi teniente...

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, la quymera se metio en la guardida de los leones. Los lunes siempre son odiosos. Pero lo mejor de un lunes, es que acaba dando paso a un martes. Lo mejor de un lunes es que acaba terminando. Y quien sabe...los martes pueden ser maravillosos.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Tenia una idea propia para este cap, pero he decidido intercalar una de vuestras ideas, asi que este cap va dedicado a aquellos que lo inspiraron:**_

_**Lily Masen de Lioncourt , Piem, Que dijeron que querian verlos cocinar.**_

_**Yuuki que dijo que queria verlos en un fin de semanas de actividades tipicamente muggles (aun que como no especificaste "tipico para quien" me he tomado ciertas libertades...)**_

_**A Maletina, que tambien ademas de quererlos verlos cocinar me ha ayudado con toda la parte de documentacion, logistica e investigacion. Este capitulo te debe mucho y lo sabes ^^**_

_**Si me he dejado a alguien...me dais un pescozon y rectifico el texto, que ultimamente tengo el cerebro apagado o fuera de cobertura **__**…**__**..**_

_**Y ahora si me lo permitiiis voy a responder a algunas de las preguntas que me habeis hecho:**_

_**-Sobre que va a pasar con las chicas de sly y todo eso...en serio creeis que os voi a spoilerar? Ademas...no tengo ni idea. Ahora mismo voy cabalgando a lomos de mi musa y cada capitulo lo improviso sobre la marcha. Se que puedo sonar raro, pero cuando me siento delante del ordenador ha hacer los textos, suelo ser la primera en sorprenderme de ver como han ido las cosas, o que acaba saliendo. **_

_**-El nombre del Sargento Spangler sale del oficial de instrucción de la academia militar que sale en la serie Malcom in The middle.**_

_**-La escena de hermione haciendo flexiones en el suelo mientras Spangler la pisa con violencia, esta inspirada en la pelicula La teniente Oneal (ahi acertasteis)**_

_**-Si, el capitulo 14 le debe muchisimo a full metal jacket (la chaqueta metalica) y menuda vista habeis tenido de que el ruido que interrumpe el beso es el de patoso pegandole un tiro a hartman en el barracon de al lado. No esperaba que nadie viera ese pequeñisimo detalle...me siento muy impresionada.**_

_**-El nombre del sargento Crammer surge de la teniente Oneal. Aun que tambien he de decir, que realmente, lo escogi por el oficial Crammer que sale en la pelicula Operacion Pacifico, de 1959, la mitica pelicula del submarino rosa...**_

_**-Lo del numero, 314, yo no pienso en llo como trescientos catorece. Pienso como el tres catorce. Basicamente es el numero Pi. Es el motivo por el que lo escogi.**_

_**-El video que os puse al final es, en efecto, un extracto de la pelicula de Dani de Vito "un poeta entre reclutas".**_

_**-En serio quereis que os explique las reglas del juego "sorpresa nena tengo polla"? de verdad...o sea...en serio? Ah, y otra cosa sobre este punto que tambien pregunstasteis: no es que Blaise se olvidara de que Hermione estaba alli, es es solo que ha llegado a sentirse tan comodo con ella que la trata como a uno mas de los chicos. Es consciente de que es una chica...pero Blaise no tiene muchas amigas de sexo femenino (aunq ue si muchas amiguitas...) Asi que opta por tratar a su unica amiga exactamente igual que a sus amigos. Es sencillo.**_

_**Creo que me habiais hecho mas preguntas...pero es que ahora mismo no recuerdo si me falta algo mas por responder. Si eso me pegais un toque por MP o por review y en el siguiente cap sigo respondiendo a vuestras dudas. Y no os preocupeis, que no me importa ni me molesta en absoluto que me hagais preguntas ^^**_

_**Para que veais lo mucho que me importan vuestros comentarios, muchas vereis que en la primera parte de este cap...os he tenido muy presentes. Cuando digo que este fic sera un poco a la carta, lo digo muy en serio ^^**_

_**Ah, por cierto, mi novio ha tenido el detallazo de hacerme con photoshop el emblema de los quymeras. Cuando tenga un ratito libre lo bordare. Ya que colecciono estandartes, seria un poco estupidez no hacer uno que yo misma he diseñado...ya os lo enseñare cuando lo tenga ^^**_

CAPITULO 16: con las manos en la masa.

Cuando la ojimiel entro en la sala comun de Griffindor, Harry la estaba esperando.

-Tenemos que hablar, Herms...-le dijo el con algo de tristeza en sus ojos verdes cuando ella lo interrogo con la mirada.

Los dos jovenes se sentaron en el sofa frente a la chimenea. Hermione lo miro con curiosidad, y Harry se removio incomodo, carraspeo, y empezo ha hablar.

-Mira Herms, en serio me gustaria comprender que esta pasando...todo esto de las muglelimpiadas esta iendo muy lejos...y le has roto el brazo a uno de tus mejores amigos por no mencionar de que me amenazaste a mi...y no se que esta pasando contigo y los slytherin.

-Harry veras...

-Dejame terminar Herms...-le pidio el moviendo las manos para que ella le dejara hablar. Si no decia todo lo que tenia que decir no seria capaz de hacerlo- Parece que has olvidado en apenas unas semanas que fueron esos mismos a los que defiendes a capa y espada los que te han puteado desde el primer dia que pisaste Hogwards...que te han insultado, humillado y menospreciado...que te han hecho la vida imposible! Por Dios Herms...estamos hablando de Malfoy! De Zabini! De Nott! Y de Crabble y Goyle!

Ella parecio pensar unos segundos antes de empezar ha hablar, asegurandose de que Harry ya habia dicho lo que tenia que decir.

-Harry...te acuerdas de lo que pensaste de mi el primer dia que me viste en el Express? O para ser mas exacta...lo que Ron y tu pensabais?

-No comprendo que tiene eso que ver...-Harry se habia puesto incomodo de golpe.

-Yo si lo recuerdo, Harry, y si que tiene que ver. Pensabais que no era de extrañar que no tuviera amigos por que era insufrible. Estuve llorando toda una tarde en el cuarto de baño, y ni siquiera os importo. Solo cuando supisteis que estaba en pelligro, por el Troll en aquel incidente de Halloween reaccionasteis. Y aun asi, no nos hicimos amigos hasta algun tiempo despues. Todo cambio en una sola noche...No nos hicimos amigos de inmediato...pero aquello marco un punto de inflexion. Nos hicimos amigos por que pasamos por una serie de cosas juntos...

-Herms, sigo sin entender a que tiene que ver eso con los slytherin...-Harry se sentia cada vez mas incomodo.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que no sabria expresar con palabras que paso para que Ron tu y yo nos hicieramos amigos. Sencillamente paso. Nos une un lazo forjado por una experiencia comun, por una serie de vivencias que nadie podria comprender por que nadie la vivio con nostros...es algo que solo es nuestro...no se puede comprender si no lo viviste...lo entiendes?

-Me estas diciendo que te ha pasado algo parecido con las serpientes?- harry no daba credito a lo que oia.

-Algo asi...pero harry, que mi relacion con ellos haya cambiado,...no quiere decir que haya dejado de ser vuestra amiga. Ayer me excedi mucho, pero es que me pusisteis furiosa...-Hermione se hundio en su asiento y se aparto el pelo de la cara.- Aun que mi vinculo con vosotros no ha cambiado, yo si he cambiado. Mi perspectiva es distinta...y cosas que antes daba por sentadas, ahora sencillamente...sencillamente ya no puedo darlas por seguras. Lo que Dumbledore nos hizo no es justo. Y lo que mas me deprime es que si no hubiera estado con los slytherin, si no hubiera estado alli...me habria parecido bien. Me he dado cuenta de que la rivalidad entre las casas es algo...estupido. Es algo que nos obligamos ha hacer por que es lo que se espera de nosotros...los profesores no hacen mas que decirnos que debemos cooperar y ser amigos entre todos, pero aun asi nos tientan con un trofeo al final del año y nos dan y quitan puntos...ahora todo eso me parece trivial...me parece hipocrita... el unico motivo por los que todos nos llevamos mal es por una criba aleatoria... algo tan fortuito...

-Pero eso es una tonteria! Es el sombrero seleccionador el que nos dice a que casa debemos ir! Estamos donde debemos estar!

-En serio Harry?- Hermione no podia evitar reirse- La primera eleccion del sombrero contigo fue Griffindor?

-Eh...ya sabes que no...-Mascullo el ojiverde subitamente incomodo.

-Entonces como sabes que acerto? Como sabes que no debiste ir a Slytherin? Con migo el sombrero tambien tenia dudas. Estuvo a punto de enviarme a Ravenclaw. Lo entiendes? Dormimos todos en casas separadas, llevamos escudos distintos, colores distintos...nos pintan rallas en el suelo y sutilmente nos enseñan que hay diferencia entre unos y otros...y competimos...

-Hermione, siemrpe ha sido asi...por que te importa tanto ahora?

-Por que es lo que tu me has preguntado, Harry!- Ella se tallo los ojos con los dedos sintiendose muy cansada- Querias saber que ha pasado entre los chicos y yo...y ha sido eso! Cuando estuvimos en la instrucción de la academia militar, esas lineas separatorias dejaron de existir... no eramos griffindors ni slytherins...eramos solo cadetes. Todos exactamente iguales. Todos medidos por el mismo varemo. Spangler era muy imparcial en eso...no importaba nuestra sangre, nuestro sexo o nuestra altura...y eso nos unio mucho, Harry. Nos vimos las caras como nunca habria creido posible. Y lo unico con lo que podiamos contar era con nosotros mismos y los unos con los otros...

-Creo que lo comprendo...-Harry sonrio amistosamente, viendo la tristeza de la chica.

-Anoche, Ron me puso furiosa. EL no lo comprenderia nunca aun que se lo explicara con diagramas numerados.

-Ya conoces a Ron, le costara un poco aceptar algo asi...

-Harry, no os estoy podiendo que lo acepteis de golpe. Ni siquiera os estoy pidiendo que seamos todos amigos y que olvidemos de la noche a la mañana años de odio...solo os estoy pidiendo que respeteis el hecho de que para mi...los slytherin ya no son el enemigo. Y que con los chicos...las cosas han cambiado. Solo eso. Que me deis un poco de espacio para ampliar el circulo de las personas a quienes aprecio...

-Si crees que sabes lo que haces...por mi esta bien, Herms. Pero no me pidas nunca que vaya a tomar algo a Hogmeade con esas serpientes...-rio el ojiverde. Ella sacudio la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tranquilo, me en ese caso me tomare dos cervezas de mantequilla, una con vosotros y otra con ellos.

-Y en mesas distintas...-Exigio Harry riendo

-Y en mesas distintas...y a hora distintas si asi te sientes mejor...-concedio Hermione uniendose a las risas.

-Bueno, lo unico que va a costar que Ron pase por alto lo que ha pasado...vamos a necesitar tiempo, Herms...el se paso mil pueblos y tu no te quedaste corta...no se si podreis volver a donde estabais...

Aquello podria ser un problema.

-Bueno, ya pensaremos mañana algo con mas calma, Harry...a ver si se nos ocurre como arreglar las cosas.

Las cosas parecian mas luminosas esa noche, cuando se fueron a dormir. Pero el brillo de la esperanza fue ensombrecido por la rutina que instaura el odio visceral.

A nadie de griffindor le sento muy bien que Draco Malfoy estuviera todas las mañanas frente al retrato de la señora Gorda esperando a Hernione para acompañarla a clase. Y menos cuando al cabo de varios dias, cinco slytherins parecian ir por ahi con un emblema extraño con un leon serpentiforme cosido justo encima del escudo de su casa en las camisas y las tunicas. Por no mencionar que todos se habian colocado los galones de sus rangos militares en las hombreras de las camisas. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreir, el mismo dia que lo vio, con un orgullo indescriptible, tambien cosio sus escudos.

Nadie lo sabia, pero Granger habia colgado su estandarte del 314 del travesaño de los postigos de su cama, en la parte de los pies. Por dentro de las cortinas.

Solo ella podia verlo, y solo cuando estaba en la cama. Era lo ultimo que veia por las noches antes de dormirse, y lo primero que veia por las mañanas.

La situacion se parecio volver muy tensa para todos, penos para seis personas. Sobretodo en situaciones que antes habrian sido imposibles. Como en la clase de pociones.

Crabble se acerco una tarde a Hermione y le tironeo con vergüenza de la manga.

-Que pasa Barrilete?

-Theo se ha puesto a gritarme de que esta cansado de explicarme como se hace esta pocion...pero no entiendo la formula...-balbuceo el haciendo un extraño puchero.

Si algo tenia Hermione, era una tremenda paciencia compartiendo sus conocimientos. Desde aquel dia, Crabble y Goyle parecian gravitar misteriosamente hacia la leona y revoloteaban a su alrededor entusiasmados de las explicaciones de ella. Poco tiempo despues, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy tambien sucumbieron a esa Gravitacion. Y no era infrecuente ver al trio de cerebros discutiendo enhardecidos sobre pociones, recetas o ingredientes. Mientras Crabble y Goyle tomaban notas a toda velocidad del tsunami de informacion que provocaban aquellas discusiones. El ultimo en aparecer era siempre Blaise, cuya unica aportacion eran sus sutiles comentarios en plan "pero el ha dicho que..." o sus celebres "suena mas logico lo que ha dicho ella...". Blaise no solia entender las discusiones, Pero las animaba indiscriminadamente apoyando con cierta imparcialidad a todos los bandos. Era fascinante. Ademas era las unicas ocasiones en las que se podia ver a Theo fuera de si. Se ponia todo rojo y con las pupilas dilatadas.

En una ocasión hasta Draco mando a callar a Snapes, que se habia acercado furioso a silenciar aquella discusion, diciendole al pocionista que no interrumpiera. Aquello les costo a todos una detencion de 6 horas limpiando las mazmorras. Pero valio la pena. No solo por la cara que puso el cuervo desaliñado si no por que al estar en la mazmorra, tenian acceso al material necesario para seguir con la discusion y averiguar de una vez por todas quien tenia razon, y al estar solos, nadie los volveria a interrumpir.

Todo fue mas o menos bien hasta el jueves, cuando en la clase de botanica, Ron estaba a punto de estallar. Sus notas habian bajado considerablemte desde que se habia negado a volver ha hablar con Hermione por muchas veces que ella habia intentado acercase a el para hablar y aclarar las cosas. Y sobretodo para pedirle disculpas aun que sabia que la culpa no habia sido solo de ella.

Todo estalo por que Blaise habia encontrado un libro en la biblioteca. En la seccion de estudios Muggles. Supuestamente, era un libro de bromas, chistes y humor.

-Eh, princesita...podrias explicarme esto?- Mascullo el moreno mirando el libro de chistes como champollion miro por primera vez la piedra rosseta.- es que no lo comprendo...se supone que los chistes deben ser graciosos, no? A ver...-Blaise carraspeo y leyo con voz alta y clara- ¿que es negro por fuera, verde por dentro y atraviesa paredes?

El resto del grupo lo miraron extrañados. La primera en hacerlo fue Hermione.

-No se, Blaise, normalmente la gracia de un chiste de esos de preguntas reside en la respuesta...no en la pregunta...

-Es que la respuesta es "un aguacate fantasma"- comento Theo, que estaba leyendo por encima del hombro de Blaise con los ojos muy abiertos- Las frutas tropicales pueden crear espectros?

Aquello desemboco en otra discusion. Ron los miraba desde lejos con el ceño muy fruncido. Pero nada comparado a cuando vio que Draco Malfoy alargaba suavemente la mano y la apoyaba en el hombro de Hermione. Aquello le retorcio las entrañas. Y cuando vio como aquella palida mano descendia por la espalda de la chica en una casi-caricia y se quedaba apoyada con naturalidad en la zona de los riñones de ella, casi como si la estuviera abrazando por la cintura...y ver que Hermione se qeudaba alli, tranquila, permitiendo ese manoseo...Ron no pudo contenerse.

-Que pasa Malfoy?-espeto con acidez haciendo que todo el 314 se girara a mirarlo- ya no tienes miedo de contaminarte al tocar a una sangresucia que ahora ya te manoseas con ella? Me pregunto que dirian tus padres. Aun que contando la pinta que tiene tu madre de ir siempre como si oliera mierda supungo que no notaras mucha diferencia cuando te vea con esas confianzas con Hermione, eh?

El tiempo fue como si se congelara. La sangre desaparecio de los rostros del 314 que se habian tensado todos de golpe. Hermione se habia quedado tan impactada que no sabia ni como reaccionar. Pero por suerte para todos fue bastante rapida. Consiguio agarrar a Draco lo bastante fuerte como para contenerlo antes de que matara a Ron alli mismo. El problema es que Hermione solo tenia 2 manos, y los slytherin eran 5.

-Harry llevate a Ron de aquí ahora mismo!- consiguio chillar mientras contenia a Crabble y Goyle como podia.- calmaos todos! Venga! Calma!

-Yo no me voy a ninguna parte!- Ron habia sacado su varita y sonreia con la inconsciencia de los que creen tener razon. Harry tuvo que petrificarlo. Era un mal menor. Los 314 lo habrian matado.

Los animos tardaron muchisimo tiempo en calmarse.

-Venga, sabeis que no hablaba en serio! Hablaba desde el despecho...es que es un poco celoso y no le sienta bien que no me arrastre disculpandome por lo que paso aun que si le he pedido disculpas y que pase mas tiempo con vosotros...

-Si que hablaba en serio...-mascullo Blaise retorciendo la tunica con frustracion, imaginando que era el cuello de cierto pelirojo- Granger, tienes que comprenderlo...las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros...pero...-Blaise no pudo terminar la frase.

-Pero si vuestras familias se enteran de que andais por ahi siendo amiga de una sangersucia tendriais problemas...no?- termino ella.

-No es eso...- Draco se derrumbo. Ciertas verdades de su vida en las que no habia pensado hacia mucho tiempo lo alcanzaron- Ya sabes quienes son nuestros padres...

-Si, mortifagos...-Hermione hablaba con cierto tinte de temor en la voz.

Los chicos parecieron removerse incomodos durante un rato. Era la ultima conversacion que querian tener con Granger. Era un tema que habrian estado dispuestos a pagar para no tener que tocar.

-Esto es un asco...-mascullo finalmente Blaise- No podemos ser slytherin, no podemos ser Griffindor, Dumbledore y los profesores nos vigilan, el resto del colegio no nos entiende y encima tenemos a los mortifagos a la vuelta de la esquina...vosotros no se pero yo me estoy planteando muy en serio volverme al campamento, alli al menos el unico que nos daba por culo era Spangler...

Fue como abrir una ventana y que entrara una gratificante corriente de aire fresco. Todos empezaron a sonreir dejando de lado sus tribulaciones.

-Creo...creo que deberiamos centrarnos en los estudios y las mugleolimpiadas de momento...-susurro dubitativo Theo. -Si las cosas se complican...bueno, ya veremos que hacemos cuando eso pase...no veo por que debemos preocuparnos ahora por eso...ya bastante tenemos con lo que tenemos...

Se despidieron sin mucho entusiasmo. Es muy bonito defender tus ideales. Pero cuando te das cuenta de que tienes a todo el puto mundo en contra, y te atacan por todos los flancos, es normal mirar a esos pocos que luchan a tu lado y plantearte si verlos caer por esos ideales seria mas noble que renunciar a ellos pero saber que todo saldra bien. Spangler dijo en una ocasión que hay siempre motivos validos por los que luchar. Pero que tambien los hay para vivir. A veces, lo dificil es saber ante cual de las dos opciones te estas enfrentando. Y equivocarte no es una opcion halagueña

El viernes paso sin pena ni gloria, y el sabado por la mañana, los grupos se dirigieron a la puerta del colegio donde los profesores les esperaban.

-Cada uno de los grupos- Empezo Spanes con su voz monocorde- sera enviado a una localizacion. Alli, un encargado os guiara hacia vuestra prueba. Ese encargado os guiara diciendos que teneis que hacer, y como teneis que hacerlo. Esos encargados son muggles, asi que no debis revelar absolutamente nada. Ademas, esos supervisores estan solo para daros instrucciones, ni intervendran ni os ayudaran en nada. Debeis hacerlo vosotros. El resultado de la prueba dependera de las instrucciones que hayais cumplido, de las que os habeis negado a cumplir, las que no habeis sido capaces de seguir...y de la actitud que habeis mostrado durante toda la prueba. Entendido?

Todos asintieron con cierta intriga. Tocaron los trasladores y se aparecieron. El 314 cerro los ojos en Escocia y los abrio en...donde estaban?

Los rodeaba un paisaje de montañes y suaves colinas verdes, todo lleno de ondulaciones del terreno y escarpamientos. No era el verde lujurioso e intenso de su paisaje magico Escoces. Era un verde apagado, de plantas acostumbradas a resistir cualquier cosa. Un tapiz de un tono oliva los envolvia.

-Donde estamos?- Goyle miraba aterrado a su alrededor. Alli no habia nadie.

-Ni idea...pero aquí debia de haber un encargado o algo asi para recogernos, no?- Draco se sentia incomodo.

Minutos despues, mientras discutian sobre que hacer, por una carretera cercana se acercaba un coche. O mas bien una furgoneta. Llego hasta ellos y se detuvo. Bajo una chica. Tendria unos 30 o 40 años y tenia una sonrisa alegre y relajada.

-Hola!- les comento haciendoles aspavientos con las manos, hablandoles con un fuerte acento que no supieron reconocer (nota: en teoria los chicos hablan ingles, la chica del coche obviamente no tiene por lengua vernacula el ingles)- vosotros sois los que habeis venido para la prueba, no?

-Si- contesto Blaise un tanto inquieto

Para sorprsa de todos, la chica los cogio uno a uno y les estampo dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Crabble y Goyle no sabian donde meterse.

-Me llamo Virgina, voy a ser vuestra supervisora...y siento el retraso! Habia un poco de jaleo para salir del pueblo y me costo mas de lo que pensaba llegar hasta aquí. Subid a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta y nos pondremos en marcha...que hay que aprobechar el dia!

Todos obedecieron un poco confusos.

-Por cierto...perdona la pregunta, pero donde estamos?- Inquirio Hermione con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

-No os lo han dicho?- Virginia la miro por el espejo retrovisor y rio divertida al ver a Hermione negar con la cabeza- Estais en Irede de Luna.

-Ah...y no puedes concretar un poco mas?

-Pues estais en Leon...España.

Aquello causo cierta conmocion en el grupo. Que diablos hacian ellos en España? A que los habian mandado?

Miraron por las ventanillas. Habian llegado a un pueblo que rozaba lo idilico. Calles que seguian la orografia del lugar y serpenteaban por las colinas, bordeando los caminos con casitas de piedra basta y tejados a dos aguas. Con ventanas y postigos de madera en bruto y bordeadas de macetas con flores de mil colores. Era un lugar tan aislado y remoto que parecia sacado de otra epoca. Se sentian casi anacronismos vivientes.

Virginia los guio hasta una calle mas estrecha, y los hizo bajar del coche. Los llevo dentro de la casa, donde los sento en el comedor, y les sirvio a cada uno un denso plato de una especie de sopa con tropezones de carne.

-Es tradicional. Lo que os espera es bastante duro y mejor enfrentarlo con el estomago lleno.

Estaba delicioso. Llevaba carne y verduras, y estaba todo tierno. La sopa era muy espesa, aun que no era un desayuno muy convencional. Luego cruzaron la casa hasta llegar a un patio trasero.

Alli, les entrego a cada uno un grueso delantal de tela y los insto a ponerselo.

-bien, antes que nada deciros que lo que vamos ha hacer por regla general se haria en dos o tres dias...pero esto es una ocasión especial...asi que lo intentaremos hacer todo hoy. Asi que mas vale hacerlo todo bien a la primera...-la joven señalo a un corral cercano, donde habia un cerdo enorme que hacia oink oink tranquilamente en su porquera- lo primero es lo primero, cuatro de vosotros deberereis sacarlo de ahi y ponerlo sobre la peana.

La peana era una mesa muy robusta de madera, que tenia un tajo con la forma para el cuello y una especie de troneras para encajar las patas del animal. Virginia cogio un balde metalico bastante grande y lo coloco en el suelo directamente bajo el tajo.

-Pero antes hay que darle con esto...-la chica saco un cacharro negro con dos puas metalicas. Blaise, experto en nuevas tecnologias, lo agarro y lo miro con curiosidad- la ley dice que no podemos hacer el procedimiento sin aturdir al animal, asi que le soltamos una buena descarga para que no se entere de nada.

-Esta cosa sirve para aturdir?- curioseo Blaise mirando el trasto.

-Si, es un taser. Aprietas el boton para cargar, y tocas con las puas al objetivo. No mata, pero deja un buen rato aturdido.

-Asi?- Blaise pulso el boton, se acerco a Theo y le solto un chispazo.

Nott cayo redondo convulsionando como un loco mientras se acordaba de todos los muertos del moreno.

-Que chulo! Duele mucho?- La curiosidad de Blaise era casi suicida. Antes de que Virginia pudiera quitarle el taser de las manos ya habia vuelto a pulsar el boton y se habia soltado un calambrazo a si mismo en el pecho.

Hermione y Draco los miraban con cara de pasmo. Aquello debia ser la definicion exacta de vergüenza ajena.

-Oye...vuestro amigo...tiene algun tipo de problema? Es especial o algo?- Virginia le susurro a Hermione intentando averiguar si el moreno que reia como un loco mientras convulsionaba en el suelo al lado del chico que no hacia mas que cagarse en sus muertos era retrasado mental.

-Ni te imaginas lo especial que es...-fue lo unico que consiguio decir Hermione antes de que la risa hiciera presa de sus labios.

Cuando los dos electrocutados se recuperaron, despues de que Theo le soltara un pescozon a Blaise, y despues de asegurarse que Blaise permanecia en todo momento a diez pasos como poco del taser, electrocutaron al cerdo, y lo cargaron como pudieron hasta la mesa de madera, donde lo tumbaron panza abajo. Con la cabeza sobresaliendo justo por encima del balde.

-Vale, cuatro de vosotros lo sujetais con fuerza de las patas, y un quinto...-Virginia saco un cuchillo enorme de un cajon y lo dejo suspendido entre los anonadados Quymeras- Le clava esto en la yugular y luego retuerce para agrandar la herida y que el animal se desangre lo mas rapido posible.

-Que?- Hermione se habia quedado palida de golpe.

-Vamos, que os esperabais? Habeis venido a la matanza del cerdo anual...es una tradicion ancestral. No podemos cocinar y preparar los embutidos ni las conservas ni las salazones ni las salchichas si no matamos antes al animal, asi que quien lo deguella?

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros con aprension. Hermione habia dejado de ponerse blanca y se estaba empezando a poner verde. Blaise y Theo, que parecian versiones muy dantescas de Einstein no sabian que cara poner.

Draco trago saliva como pudo, mas palido de lo normal, y cogio el cuchillo.

-Un oficial nunca pide a su tropa que hagan algo que el no estaria dispuesto ha hacer por si mismo...

-Pero Draco...-comenzo Goyle- a mi no me importaria hacerlo...

-No, esto tengo que hacerlo yo...

Vincent, Gregory, Theo y Blaise cogieron al animal por las patas.

-Cogele tu la cabeza, para asegurarse que la sangre cae en el balde- le dijo Virginia a Hermione- No debe desperdiciarse o no podremos hacer morcillas.

-Vale...- Hermione se sentia angustiada.

Draco cogio al marrano por el pescuezo y respirando muy hondo, se aferro al mango del cuchillo y lo clavo con fuerza en el cuello, retorciendolo. La sangre empezo a manar en un chorro caliente y humeante en la fria atmosfera. El animal comenzo a chillar y retorcerse.

Los chicos no sabian que era peor...si las combulsiones de la bestia intentando sobrevivir, si los angustiados y agudos chillidos que parecian de un niño, o ver a Hermione y a Draco con los brazos y el pecho manchados de salpicaduras de sangre.

-Joder...joder...joder...-empezo Theo sintiendose enfermo y asqueado.

El tiempo parecio pasar lento de golpe. El marrano parecia tardar horas en morir. Seguia alli, convulsionando. Lo cierto es que solo habian pasado un par de minutos, pero se eternizaron.

Cuando soltaron al animal, que ya no se movia, nadie se atrevio a mirar a ningun otro a la cara. Todos tenian las tripas revueltas.

-Vale, ahora, uno de vosotros tiene que coger un cucharon, poner el balde sobre aquel banco de trabajo, y batir la sangre hasta que se enfrie, si no se cuagula y se estropea...

Crabble subio el banco a la mesa y con el largo cucharon de madera, se puso a remover y batir.

-Los demas...-Virginia saco varios sobletes-Teneis que chamuscar al animal por fuera, para quemar todos los pelos pero sin quemar la piel. Luego hay que lavarlo un poco.

El olor a pelo quemado fue horrible. Lavar al bicho con unas esponjas no fue mucho mejor.

-Ahora teneis que darle la vuelta, y hacerle un tajo desde el cuello hasta el recto. Pero con cuidado de no cortar ni romper las tripas, si no la carne podria contaminarse. Teneis que ir capa a capa para no desperdiciar nada...

Draco se puso a jadear. Si tenia que hacer eso tambien se iba a desmayar alli mismo.

-Trae ese cuchillo, si hay que hacer algo de precision yo me encargo...-Theo le quito el cuchillo a Draco de las manos, y con su imperterrito rostro, y la delicadeza y precision de un cirujano, fue cortando capa a capa al cerdo desde el cuello hasta el ano.

Primero la piel, luego la grasa, y luego la carne.

-genial! Un trabajo precioso...-Virginia sonreia alegre- ahora tenis que sacarle las visceras.- la chica señalo varios barreños mas, y el grupo sintio escalofrios.- Teneis que poner en uno la vegija, los intestinos y el estomago para poder lavarlos, en otro el higado para hacer pate, y en el otro todos los demas para picarlos.

-esta parte creo que me toca a mi...-Hermione se sentia mareada- Se mas de anatomia que vosotos...

Con un asco impresionante, y sin poder sacarse de la cabeza los chillidos del animal ni el torrente de sangre caliente que se habia afanado a recoger con el balde, Hermione comenzo ha hacer la diseccion del cerdo. El corazon, los pulmones y los riñones fueron faciles de reconocer. Luego la vegija y los intestinos, que necesito ayuda para sacar por que tenian tendencia a desparramarse por todas partes.

La castaña fue hundiendo los brazos hasta los codos en aquel cuerpo abierto en canal que ellos habian matado sacando las tripas que encontraba a su paso y metiendolas en sus correspondientes cubos. El pancreas y el bazo fueron los siguientes. Igual que el utero y los ovarios, pues el cerdo era hembra.

Tras aquell macabra y sangrienta tarea que habia dejado a la chica como salilda de la pelicula de la matanza de Texas, la cosa empeoro. Virginia habia sacado unas cizallas.

-Ahora uno de vosotros tiene que cortarle las pezuñas. Serviran para hacer patitas de cerdo asadas o salazon. El hueso es muy duro, asi que mejor que sea alguien fuerte...

Era el turno de Goyle, que lo sabia. Con aquellas enormes tijeras de punta curva amputo las patas al cuerpo con un espeluznante sonido chirriante cuando el hueso cedia ante la presion del chico.

-Muy bien! Ahora a despiezar!- la española saco varios cuchillos mas. Algunos pequeños y muy afilados, y otros grandes como hachas- normalmente dejariamos al cerdo colgado un par de dias para que la carne enfrie...pero no hay tiempo...asi que nos saltamos esa parte...

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica, y sintiendose todos con ganas de vomitar, comenzaron la desagradable y sangrienta tarea. Colgaron los costillares de un gancho para luego cortarlos a tacos y meterlos en botes de salmuera. Cortaron largas tiras de lomo que luego encurtieron con sal

cortaron las patas del animal, y las apretaron con saña para escurrirles hasta la ultima gota de sangre, luego las enterraron en barriles llenos de sal y pusieron pesos encima. Virginia les explico que se pasarian ahi una buena temporada antes de colgarlos para curarlos y poder hacer jamones y paletillas.

Para horror de los chicos, Virginia les insto a decapitar al animal, y llevar la cabeza aparte. Les hizo cortarle las orejas, y arrancarle a tiras la piel de la cara asi como el hocico. Dijo que debian cortar esa piel a tiras, para luego freirla y hacer cortezas. Dijo que era una delicia.

Blaise fue castigado a limpiar los intestigos, el estomago y la vegija por la bromita del taser, y el pobre apenas podia contenerse las ganas de vomitar cuando en una pica de loza, con un grifo, tuvo que dejar escurrir el agua por un lado del intestino y arrastrar todo lo que pudiera quedar dentro, que no olia precisamente a rosas por el otro lado. Con el intestino grueso fue facil...era corto. Con el largo, que media casi nueve metros,...la cosa se complico un poco.

Cuando casi todo el cerdo estaba colgado en pedazos de diferentes ganchos, metido en tarros o enterrado en sal...virginia saco un cajon con verduras y luego la picadora mas grande que ninguno de los presentes habia visto.

-muy bien, ahora vamos ha hacer embutidos...

-Chicos...no se si podre volver a mirar a la cara a las salchichas...-susurro Theo llevandose la mano a la boca para contener el vomito. Cuando vio como tenia las manos...casi vomita de verdad.

-No eres el unico, estoy planteando pasarme seriamente al vegetarianismo...-Hermione se sentia cada vez mas enferma y mareada. El olor de aquel lugar era indescriptible. Por no mencionar que no podia sacarse de la mente los llantos del animal, y los sonidos de chop chop de cuando lo fueron descuartizando con los cuchillos trinchantes. La carne...la sangre salpicando...cuando le arrancaron la cara al cerdo...sentia el estomago en la garganta. Lo peor era el tacto humedo y caliente de la sangre.

La carne siempre habia sido para ellos algo que se ven ya asado encima de bandejas con guarniciones o bien en paquetes higienicamente hermeticos en el refrigerador. Pero aquello...aquella carniceria no tenia nombre ni descripcion.

Virginia les hizo entonces pelar unas cuantas cebollas y picarlas. Asi como algunos pimientos rojos.

La chica les insto a que metieran todos los organos sobrantes en la picadora, asi como una buena racion de carne de la mas dura o la menos sabrosa y un buen taco de tocino. La carne picada no se hizo esperar. Añadieron de unos botes algo de oregano y una pizca de ajo, y sal, y con largas varas de madera removieron la mezcla hasta que quedo homogenea.

Cuando Virginia les explico que tenian que coger una especie de embudo metalico grande con una boquilla en forma de L embutir el intestino en el tubo largo como si fuera una media en una pierna, anudar el extremo del intestino, e ir hechando la mezcla por el embudo para que rellenara el intestino, Hermione no era ya la unica que estaba cogiendo un color malsano de piel.

Haciendo de tripas corazon, dos sujeraban el embudo, otros dos iban manipulando el intestino, y otros dos iban rellenando como podian, uno hechando la picada y otro apretando con la varilla para que fuera bajando al sitio. Con un cordon de algodón, iban haciendo las separaciones entre las salchichas y anudando con cierta fuerza para que no entrara aire por ningun sitio.

Cuando creian que no podrian sentirse peor, que nada podia ser peor que aquello, llego el turno de las morcillas.

En una cuba sobre un fogon, con fuego muy lento, derritieron una generosa racion de grasa de cerdo. Luego añadieron la cebolla picada y la sofrieron un poco. Despues hecharon sal, azucar, una pizca de hierbabuena y una cucharadita de pimenton. Luego, con un cuidado extremo, Virginia les insto a hechar la sangre poco a poco en la cuba. Crabble y Goyle levantaron el balde lleno de sangre y lo fueron volcando en un hilo rojo dentro de la cazuela, mientras Hermione y Blaise removian como podian. Draco tuvo que sustituir a Hermione, la nausea estaba ganandole terreno, aun que la chica aun presentaba batalla.

Cuando aquello ya estuvo denso, con ayuda del embudo, embutieron la mezcla dentro del intestino grueso siguiendo el mismo procedimiento de las longanizas. Solo que esta vez la masa era negra como la noche.

-Bien chicos, ya hemos terminado esta parte, venid conmigo, os lavais un poco, y seguiremos en otro sitio...

Sumamente agradecidos de terminar en aquel matadero, siguieron a la chica hacia un jardincillo trasero, donde Virginia les señalo una manguera y una mesa donde tenian unas pastillas de jabon y unas toallas.

-Daros prisa...

-Estara de broma...-mascullo Theo.

-Yo con tal de quitarme esto de encima me conformo...-COmetieron el error de dejar que Blaise se hiciera con la manguera. Los diez minutos siguientes fueron una batalla campal en toda regla intentando que el moreno dejara de atacarles indiscriminadamente con el chorro a presion de agua helada.

Cuando la cordura volvio a reinar entre los quymeras, cogieron las pastillas de jabon se limpiaron un poco tanto el cuerpo como la ropa, y se aclararon como pudieron.

Se qeudaron un buen rato sentados en aquel jardincillo disfrutando del sol de invierno. Lo cierto era que el dia parecia casi de primavera.

Cuando Virginia volvio a buscarles, estaban bastante limpios, lo unico que delataba lo que habian estado haciendo eran inmensas manchas rosadas en sus camisas blancas. La sangre es muy mala de limpiar.

-Bien. Seguidme. Ya os dije que el procedimiento dura varios dias, y hemos estado haciendo matanzas toda la semana. Vamos a coger los embutidos que ya estan curados de las veces anteriores mientras se curan los vuestros, y vamos a ahumarlos...

Aquello no fue tan desagradable, pero fue muy pesado. Tuvieron que hacer en otro patio una hoguera pequeña, mantenerla encendida, pero sin llama. Y fueron quemando madera verde de roble y encima para que una buena cantidad de humo fuera saliendo. Lo importante no es que hubiera mucho...si no que la cantidad fuera constante. De vez en cuando hechaban hiervas aromaticas a la hoguera, y Virginia insistio muchisimo en que la hoguera no debia ser caliente.

-Debe arder pero la carne no debe de recibir calir. Si la carne se caliente, la matanza esta perdida...no curara, y hacemos todo esto para que el embutido aguante mucho tiempo.

Los chicos se ahogaban con el humo, apestaban a el. Le iban dando la vuelta a la carne, vigilaban la hoguera y la candidad y espesor del humo. Aquello era un caos de ojos llorosos y tosidos.

-Ah, por cierto, el cocido que os habeis comido antes era de este cerdo, lo matamos hace tres dias.

Hermione tomo un color tan verde que solo le faltaba una serpiente dibujada en la frente para ser el escudo viviente de la casa de Slytherin.

Acabaron de trabajar ya bien caida la tarde. Muchos de los otros participantes de la matanza que los miraban entre risas y bromeaban sobre los quymera en un idioma que no entendian les palmearon dandoles la enhorabuena por el trabajo bien hecho. Incluso les regalaron un monton de bolsas con longanizas ya curadas, varios paquetes con lomo y carne fresca e incluso dos jamones.

Virginia los llevo de vuelta al cruce donde los habia recogido en su furgoneta donde los esperaba Macgonagall y se depidio de ellos con efusivos besos y abrazos.

No fue hasta que llegaron a Hogwards que Hermione se dio cuenta que del bolsillo del pantalon de Blaise sobresalia el mango del Taser

-Que coño haces con eso? Lo has robado?- le grito escandalizada la chica.

-No! Por supuesto que no! Pero Charlotte y yo nos hemos hecho muy amigos y no podia dejarla alli! Asi que la he rescatado y me la he traido. Ginger y Charlotte van a ser muy amigas...

-TU no estas bien de la cabeza...

-Chicos...-los interrumpio Theo- voy a darme veinte duchas seguidas...nos vemos luego en el gran comedor...

Sin ganas de nada mas que no fuera limpiarse hasta despellejarse para quitarse el olor que llevaban, los 314 se separaron y no se vieron hasta la cena.

-Llego el punto de las puntuaciones! Me temo que esta prueba ha sido un poco fiasco...-rio Dumbledore divertido- Griffindor, pese haberlo hecho todo perfecto, sufrio una gran decepcion al final, cuando en la fase de horneado se les quemo el pastel, asi que no reciven puntos...

-PASTEL?- les chisto Hermione a Harry y Ron- Habeis estado haciendo un jodido pastel?

Los chicos, que no entendian por que se enfadaba Hermione, se encogieron de hombros.

-Hufflepuff demostro un gran talante a la hora de ponerse manos a la obra, pero dado que hubo una fuerte tormenta marina hace varios dias y el agua estaba revuelta, no pescaron nada, con lo que no pudieron cocinar nada en la celebracion Filipina en la que participaron. Asi que no reciven puntos.

-Pescar...-Hermione estaba intentando prenderle fuego a Dumbledore con la mirada- los tejones se han pasado el dia pescando en una playa paradisiaca...

-Los ravenclaw tenian que preparar un menu completo de tres platos en italia, pero pese al gran esfuerzo realizado, no consiguieron realizar con correccion las recetas: la carbonara de la pasta se les agrio, el tiramisu no les cuajo, y tengo entendido que el carpaccio se sirve curado y cortado muy fino, y no en grandes filetes a la plancha,...asi que por recomendación del instructor que tuvieron, no les puedo dar puntos.

-Cocina italiana...han estado en una comoda y limpia cocina italiana...-hermione estaba resollando como un toro.

-Y por ultimo los slytherin, que tengo entendido que han realizado un sorberbio trabajo en España parcipando en una ancestral tradicion de matanza del cerdo. No solo superaron todas las dificultades si no que ademas su instructora estaba mas que satisfecha por su trabajo. Asi que les doy diez puntos. Aun asi, pese a aser los ganadores indiscutibles de la prubea, aun no se han recuperado del fracaso de las dos ultimas y siguen en ultima posicion, tendreis que esforzaros mas en las pruebas venideras, Slytherins! Animo! Ademas estudiantes, debemos darles las gracias a nuestras apreciadas serpientes, por que gran parte del menu de esta noche es degustacion del fruto de su trabajo.

-Su puta madre...-mascullo Hermione furiosa.

Todos los estudiantes dieron buena cuenta de la cena, todos menos seis. Que estaban firmemente en sus puestos, separados por varias mesas de distancia, fulminando con la mirada a Dumbledore mientras el anciano se comia una salchicha con deleite.

-Asi te atragantes, cabron...-mascullo Blaise furioso

Despues de la cena, Snapes dio la pista para la siguiente prueba: "Todo esfuerzo tiene su recomensa, un alto en el camino puede darnos fuerzas"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Anes que nada, los agradecimientos de siempre a todos los que me dejais reviews, y sobretodo a todos los que me leeis y me disteis vuestro apoyo tras el capitulo 14...nunca habia tenido tantos mensajes por un capitulo. Lo cierto es que me emocionasteis mucho...**_

_**..**_

_**Una de vosotras me pregunto que que otras pelis adeamas de las que ya he mencionado he visto...pues El club de los poetas muertos, abajo el periscopio, el peloton chiflado, algunos hombres buenos, y de full metal jacket solo la parte de la instrucción. Luego videos sueltos de fragmentos de multitud de pelis. Pero enteras me trague esas. **_

_**Y si, para todas las que me lo habeis dicho...ya se que quimera va con i latina y no con i griega...pero es mi historia y lo escribo como quiero. Ademas, no lo mencione pero lo escribi pensando en la pronunciacion original griega, que seria algo asi como quimaira. Pero me daba mucha pereza buscar el carácter ese de la ae juntos. **_

_**Por cierto, en el cap anterior se me colaron un par de gazapos. Virginia tiene 30 o 34 años, no 40...se me colaron las letras. Y la sangre en el balde tenia que batirse para que NO se cuagulara. Si se cuagula se estropea y no sirve para hacer morcilla. Fue una errata. Ya la corregire. Pero que lo tengais en cuenta.**_

_**Por cierto...RAYMAR...espero que no insinues que soy una nenaza por lo del cerdo...solo dire que no me importa masacrar, cortar, despedazar y envasar al vacio a los humanos (solo tienes que leer aberratio ictus para saberlo) pero tengo un trauma con las matanzas. Si con ocho años abuelo consideran una broma hilarante ponerte debajo de la cabeza de un cerdo a sacrificar y darte una ducha de sangre por que no se acordo de decirte que tenias que recogerla con un cubo...me comprenderias. **_

_**Ahora os dejo con un capitulo de relax y humor absurdo, que vosotros os mereceis leer algo asi y yo me merezco un descanso neuronal.**_

_**Aviso de antemano que de momento, este es el ultimo cap con ideas intrinsecamente mias...asi que si quereis que mugleolimpiadas contunue, teneis dos opciones: o aportar alguna idea por absurda o escueta que sea para ver si asi mi musa despierta, o esperar a que se me ocurra alguna barbaridad por mi misma. **_

_**Bueno, sin mas dilacion...el cap de hoy, cuyo titulo se debe a un éxito musical de los ochenta...no tiene mucho que ver con el cap...pero es que me hizo gracia la idea de imaginarme esa cancion como banda sonora de fondo...**_

CAPITULO 17: relax, dont do it...

El viernes siguiente, todos los participantes de las muglelimpiadas se reunieron como siempre en las puertas del castillo.

-Estudiantes,...y concursantes...la prueba de este fin de semana sera algo distinta...-comenzo Dumbledore con alegria y entusiasmo en la voz- Sereis enviados a centros de recreo y ocio vacacional Muggle. El objetivo que tendreis que cumplir, es la integracion. Debereis participar en actividades, integraros con muggles e interactuar con ellos. No se os dira en que debeis o no participar, una vez en vuestros respectivos centros, sereis vosotros los que debereis improvisar, aprender sobre la marcha y adaptaros a nuevas situaciones totalmente desconocidas...tendreis dos noches y dos dias para hacerlo. Partireis esta noche, y dormireis alli. Pasareis el fin de semana a gastos pagados, pero sera vuestra responsabilidad luego la de justificar esos gastos. El domingo a las 6 de la tarde tendreis que reuniros en el punto de encuentro...

-Fantastico- maullo Pansy encantada de la vida.

-Tu, Astoria y Daphne os quedais aquí...-gruño Draco- No participareis hasta que yo diga que lo hagais, y desde luego, despues de todo lo que ha pasado, no vais a ir a una prueba que tiene pinta de ser relajada .

-pero Draco...-empezo Astoria frustrada

-He dicho que os quedais. A la proxima prueba ya veremos qe hacemos con vosotras...

Tocaron los trasladores y abrieron los ojos en un entorno extraño. Estaban en un parking.

-Genial...granger, harias los honores de sacarnos de aquí?- mascullo Theo completamente perdido.

La castaña busco la salida y de pronto se encontraron en el hall de un spa resort. Con suelos de marmol y paredes forradas de espejos. Todo lujo y glamour.

-Joder con los muggles...no esta nada mal...-Blaise silvaba impresionado.

-Disculpen...son el Sr Malfoy y su equipo de trabajo?- Una mujer joven con el pelo recogido en un prieto moño y un elegante traje de corte negro se acerco a ellos con curiosidad- nos lo describieron por telefono al hacer la reserva de su estancia...

-Si, soy Draco Malfoy...

-Por favor, siganme, nos habian dicho que vendrian hoy a esta hora. Aqui tienen...-la chica les entrego tres targetas magneticas, varios sobres y un grueso cuaderno de tapas de cuero.- Las llaves de sus habitaciones, contiguas, como nos especificaron. En los sobres encontraran sus cheques regalo para todas las tiendas del resort y en el cuaderno un registro de todas las actividades, terapias y servicios que ofrecemos, asi como la carta del restaurante y els servicio de habitaciones que esta a su disposicion. Puedo llevar su equipaje a las habitaciones?

-Eh...no es necesario, hemos tenido prisa y hemos venido ligeros de equipaje...-Draco miraba a Hermione,que habia cogido las cosas que les tendia la secretaria.

-Si necesitan cualquier cosa, por favor, haganmelo saber...-La chica se giro coqueteando con Draco y se fue a atender a otros clientes.

-Creo que deberiamos usar esos cheques para conseguir algo de ropa y luego mirar esas actividades...por lo que yo se, en algunas habra que apuntarse con antelacion o pedir hora...-comento Hermione quien tras fulminar a la botones con la mirada habia oteado el cuaderno de cuero, que era bastante grueso.

-Me parece bien,...-Draco miro a los chicos que cabecearon estando deacuerdo.

Se pasearon por las tiendas, y canjearon algunos de los cheques por unos pijamas, ropa de baño, y un par de mudas para cada uno. Era ropa carisima y de gran calidad. Pero no podian haber escogido nada mas modesto: todo lo que habia alli era de marca.

-No esta nada mal la verdad...tendre que llevarme una tarjeta de este sitio...-Blaise se sentia como pez en el agua.

No tardaron mucho en subir a las habitaciones. Estaban comunicadas por discretas puertas para que pudieran pasar de una a la otra sin pasar por el pasillo. Eran grandes y espaciosas. Con grandes balconadas. Y muy luminosas. Con baños completos. Las habitaciones eran dobles.

Guardaron los tiquets de compra de los cheques que habian gastado, por que conociendo a Dumbledore, seguro que se los pedia, y se sentaron. Hermione ojeaba el libro con una enorme sonrisa. Habia cogido un folio de una libreta y estaba apuntando actividades y los codigos de las mismas.

-Esto va a ser fantastico...-canturreo ella emocionada. Draco no hacia mas que mirar lo que apuntaba sin entender nada.-Chicos, cuando podais, ojead esto, escoged que quereis hacer...lo apuntais en un papel, y luego llamais a recepcion, dais vuestro nombre y pediis que os apunten en estas actividades o que os den hora para alguna terapia...

-Granger...tu no se, pero yo al menos no tengo ni idea de que es nada de esto!- Theo cogio el cuaderno cuando ella se lo paso y puso cara de pasmo.

-Nott...todo lo que hay en ese cuaderno es genial...son unos servicios increibles. Aun que cogieras a dedo no podrias fallar!- Hermione parecia como una niña en navidad.

-Entonces no me digas mas- Blaise estaba entusiasmado. Saco un galeon y se puso a lanzarlo al aire y volvia a cogerlo. Estaba escogiendo sus actividades con cara o cruz.

-Tu que vas ha hacer, Malfoy?- pregunto con curiosidad la castaña.

-Dadas las experiencias anteriores...yo no me arriesgo...-Draco susurraba muy bajito para que el resto no les oyeran.-pide plaza para mi tambien en todo lo que hayas elegido...

Mientras, encima de la cama, Crabble, Goyle, Theo y Blaise se lo estaban pasando bomba jugando a las quinielas del spa. Ademas, que podia salir mal? Hermione les habia dicho que no podian fallar...

Alli mismo, llamaron por telefono e hicieron sus reservas. Esa noche, cogieron los colchones de todas las camas y los tiraron por el suelo de la habitacion central. Durmieron todos juntos, pero ninguno revuelto. Draco maldijo su suerte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Desayunaron el sabado por la mañana en la habitacion. Luego se separaron. Cada uno tenia sus propias actividades.

-Esta bien, nos vemos a la hora de comer en el hall, y luego vemos que tal ha ido, vale?- Blaise estaba impaciente por empezar su "integracion muggle"

Todos estuvieron deacuerdo, y se separaron con entusiasmo. Iba a ser un dia interesante.

VINCENT CRABBLE:

Habia escogido una terapia de la lista que estaba encabezada en la seccion: esteticien. No sabia lo que era, pero sonaba bien, asi que habia pedido cita para todas las opciones de la lista.

Al llegar a la zona que le tocaba, en la segunda planta, unas señoras muy amables vestidas con batas blancas lo llevaron a un cubiculo inmaculado, y le pidieron que se desnudara. Lo tumbaron en una cambilla envuelta en una sabana, y le cubrieron la entrepierna con una toalla.

Vincent estaba muy nervioso. Y mas cuando para su sorpresa, aparecieron cuatro chicas mas, todas vestidas con batas blancas.

Le pusieron las manos a remojo en unos cuenquecitos con agua caliente. Aquello iba bien. Luego una de ellas se puso a masajearle el rostro con unas cremas aromaticas muy agradables. Y Vincent se relajo. Tenia a cinco chicas manoseandole todo el cuerpo, musica relajante de fondo, y una sesion de aromaterapia simultanea con unas luces muy suaves. Aquello era sedante.

Una de ellas se puso a la cabecera de la camilla y cogio un aparato con un tubo largo que soltaba vapor, y se lo coloco apuntandole a la cara.

-No se preocupe, señor, es ozono. El vapor caliente hara que se le abran los poros y asi podremos hacerle una limpieza de cutis en profundidad...

Vincent no tenia ni idea de lo que le habian dicho, pero cerro los ojos e inalo profundamente. Lo cierto es que quemaba un poco tener ese vapor hirviendo directamente en la cara...pero era muy relajante una vez te acostumbrabas.

Dos de las chicas comenzaron ha hacerle un a manicura completa, y las otras dos, una en cada pie, una pedicura. Vincent estaba en la gloria.

Luego la limpieza de cutis comenzo, le quitaron las espinillas, le pusieron mascarillas y cremas y potingues variados, y Crabble se dejo hacer de todo...la languidez y el relax lo embargaban. Pocos minutos despues, la chica de la cabezecera comenzo a masajearle el rostro, las otras dos le masajearon las piernas y los brazos. Aquello debia ser lo mas parecido al paraiso que pudiera hayarse en la tierra.

Una de las chicas cogio un bote de polvos blancos y se puso a tiznarle todo el cuerpo con ellos. Pero a estas alturas, Vincent ya estaba demasiado ensimismado como para preocuparse por nada que aquellas maraviollosas apariciones que estaban borrando con mano gentil el estres de su cuerpo pudieran hacerle.

Con los ojos cerrados, no tenia ni idea de lo que le hacian, pero no le importaba. Hermione habia tenido razon. Aquello era fantastico. Y mas cuando aquellas maravillosas señoritas empezaron a embadurnarle el cuerpo de algo caliente y humedo. Era muy agradable. Empezaron por las piernas...desde las ingles hasta casi los tobillos. Luego el pecho y el vientre...hasta tenerlos cubiertos por entero. Luego los brazos. Hasta que todo su torso de cuello para abajo estaba cubierto de aquella masa calentita.

Vincent estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Por favor, no se mueva, puede que le moleste un poco...Acabaremos en seguida, aun que con tanto pelo...igual le resulta un poco incomodo...respire hondo y relajese, no durara mucho.

RAAASHHH. Cinco tiras de cera fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo a la vez. Una en su pecho, dos en las piernas y dos en los brazos.

Vincent no podia ni respirar. Sentia como si le acabaran de arrancar la piel a tiras.

-No se mueva señor, ya casi hemos terminado.- insistio la chica con amabilidad.

Vincent no podia ni moverse, se sentia engarrotado. Aquellas salvajes carniceras no le daban ni tregua ni cuartel, le arrancaban aquellas tiras brillantes, calientes y pegajosas con las que lo habian cubierto arrancandole todo el pelo en el proceso y dejardole la piel en carne viva.

Vincent no podia ni reaccionar. La piel le ardia y le escocia. Las chicas le dieron la vuelta y antes de que pudiera hacer anda al respecto lo habian vuelto a embadurnar en aquel potingue y estaban despellejandolo como a un pollo por la espalda. Se agarro como pudo a la camilla y se mordia los labios. Aquello no podia estar pasando. Aquello era imposible que sucediera.

Y cuando todo parecio parar, y Vincent respiro aliviado, unas manos amables y delicadas retiraron la toalla que le cubria el trasero, dejandolo desnudo y vulnerable. Dos manos, muy muy delicandamente le separaron las nalgas. Vincent se quedo blanco de la impresion. Aquellas cinco mujeres tenian linea de vision directa con su ojete. Otro juego de manos le unto la raja del culo con aquella plasta caliente. Vincent contuvo el aliento. Aquello debia ser una pesadilla. Solo suplicaba despertar lo mas rapido posible.

-No se mueva, señor, esta banda de cera suele ser la mas molesta...

RAAASHHHHHHHHH los pelos del culo de vincent Crabble habian sido violados, asi que Vincent Crabble hizo lo unico que se veia capaz de hacer en esos momentos. Abrio la voca y aullo.

"todos los tratamientos son maravillosos,..." habia dicho Hermione. Vincent empezo a sentir prepcupacion muy seria por lo que Hermione consideraba maravilloso...mientras tanto, ya pensaria luego. Ahora estaba demasiado ocupando aullando como una vocina de alarma aerea.

BLAISE ZABINI. Y THEODORE NOTT

Blaise sabia muchas cosas del placer. Se le daba de maravilla. Asi que cuando vio en la lista que daban masajes, selecciono todas las opciones. Habia tenido la genial idea de pasase toda la mañana de aquel sabado tumbado en una camilla mientras varios juegos de manos le amasaban el cuerpo hasta dejarlo de la consistencia de la mantequilla. No podia fallar. Y menos con cosas como fisioterapia y quiromasaje o acupresion. Sonaban muy bien a oidos de blaise.

Las amables azafatas que rondaban por el hotel-spa lo guiaron hacia una seccion de la primera planta. Alli le mostraron una puerta, y le instaron a desnudarse, ponersse una especie de calzoncillo hecho de papel blandito y a tumbarse en la camilla.

Aquello iba a ser genial. Pero minutos despues, cuando vio entrar a dos maromos que abultaban mas que dos armarios de cuatro puertas su entusiasmo se esfumo un poquito.

-Io Borris.- Dijo uno con un acentazo ruso que quitaba el aliento.- Siere su fisioterrrapeuta.

-Yo soy Carl. Si no le molesta, le haremos una terapia conjunta...-Aquellos dos hombres, de los cuales Carl era el mas bajito miediento metro ochenta, empezaron a chascarse los nudillos, lo instaron a tumbarse boca abajo y se huntaron las manos en distos tipos de aceites.

Blaise tenia ciertas dudas que quedaron borradas cuando aquellas cuatro manos empezaron a masajearle con energia todo el cuerpo. Dolia un poco por el exceso de fuerza...pero habia que reconocer que era una pasada. Los primeros veinte minutos resultaron maravillosos.

-Rriespire hondo y aguante el airrre dentrrro de los polmones...-comento Boris alegremente.

Blaise obedecio. Lo que paso a continuacion solo pudo describirlo como que aquellos dos psicopatas intentaron atarle los dedos de los pies con las orejas. Blaise oyo un chasquido brutal y tenia la vaga sensacion de que habian sido sus costillas protestando por las contorsiones.

-Rriealajese...-le susurro Boris tranquilamente.

"_pues deja de intentar sacarme el espinazo por la nariz, cabron..." _Penso Blaise que ni siquiera tenia aliento para hablar. Lo unico que salia de su boca era un sonido que sonaba como "gnihhhaaggggsgggs"

Despues de aquello, Zabini estaba convencido de que Carl y Boris se habian propuesto averiguar cuanto consegurian doblar el cuerpo del chico sin romperlo, por que si no no tenia explicacion posible que estaban haciendo con sus vertebras.

Cuando le dieron cuartel los veinte segundos que necesitaron aquellos dos dementes para ponerse mas aceite en las manos, comenzo la paliza. NO es que le dieran muy fuerte...pero Blaise habia visto algo asi antes. Solo que en lugar de dos terapeutas y un paciente los elementos implicados eran cuatro o cinco nativos de alguna isla desierta y tambores y yembes. Blaise supo en ese momento que siente un instrumento de percusion, y se juro a si mismo tratar con mas respeto a las baterias...solo agradecia que aquellos dos cabrones no tuvieran vaquetas por que si no no habria salido de alli vivo.

Luego comenzo la sesion de estiramientos. Lo cogian de algun miembro, se lo retorcian y estiraban hasta que algo que Blaise agradecio no saber que era, hacia CRACK.

-Tu tieneerr mucho estress...-dijo Boris.

"_ni te imaginas lo estresado que estoy ahora mismo,..."_penso Blaise.

-Nosotrrros rrriecolocar tus huesos para mejorrrar tu forrrma fisica. Ya verrras, tu mucho mejorrrr.

"_gracias, campeon, llevo viviendo en mi cuerpo toda mi vida y no sabia que necesitara un recolocamiento en mi esqueleto..."._ Zabini habria intentado sonreir, pero le dolia demasiado todo el cuerpo. Se sentia incapaz de moverse por miedo a que algun hueso se le saliera del cuerpo. Habia querrido sentirse como de mantequilla. Pero no habia pensado que la mantequilla se bate en un aparato similar a una lavadora en modo centrifugado.

Cuando casi dos horas despues de aquello que los muggles consideran "terapia relajante", Carl y Boris se apiadaron del pobre muchacho que balaba en su camilla, y le dijeron que se fuera a su habitacion a tumbarse un rato.

Blaise se puso en pie como pudo, y andando como si fuera la primera vez que usaba sus articulaciones, salio de alli agararandose a las paredes. No sabia si era el o el suelo, pero todo se movia de una forma extraña. Se sentia como en un barco.

No habia recorrido ni medio pasillo, cuando escucho la voz de Theo. Muy bajita. Muy asustada. Y estaba pidiendo auxilio.

Si Theo habia estado con alguien como Boris y Carl, seguramente necesitaria ayuda. El espiritu de equipo se impuso a las agujetas y Blaise busco la puerta de donde venian los lamentos. 

Con el animo de socorrer a su amigo, cogio el pomo, giro el picaporte, y se adentro. Lo que vio dentro le robo el aliento.

Alli estaba Theo, envuelto en una nube de humo de incienso, rodeado de velas, desnudo encima de una camilla. Y lo peor era que algun cabron le habia clavado mas de mil agujas por todo el cuerpo. Parecia un jodido puercoespin.

-La hostia Theo!- chillo Blaise asustado- que te han hecho?

-Acupuntura por lo visto...-lloriqueo lastimeramente Theo- Blaise, ve a buscar ayuda, sacame de aquí. El chino bajito ha dicho que volveria en 10 minutos! A dicho que volveria!

-Por que no te has quitado antes las agujas?

-Por que no puedo moverme! Me ha dicho que si me movia se podrian romper algunas y se me quedarian dentro! Y las ha pinchado en partes vitales de mi cuerpo o algo asi! No lo se! No me atrevo ni a respirar! Blaise, ve a buscar a alguien y sacame de aquí!

-Espera amigo, yo te quito las agujas...-Blaise, andando como podia, se acerco.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarlas, manazas!- Theo no tenia claro que le daba mas miedo, si que volviera el chino bajito o que Blaise pusiera sus manos en las agujas que le cubrian. Su amigo no era precisamente el avatar de la delicadeza...

-Vale, tu no te muevas y yo voy a buscar ayuda,...

-Que no me mueva dice...-mascullo Theo con sarcasmo mirando los andares raros de su amigo.- a ti que te ha pasado...

-Boris queria sacarme el esternon por la boca...ya te contare ya,,...tu resiste...voy a buscar a alguien...

Y asi se emprendio la carrera mas estraña jamas vista. El resto de pacientes y clientes de la seccion de terapias miraron con extrañeza al muchacho de tez oscura que caminaba como si estuviera irritado, con una determinacion en la mirada, en direccion al hotel. Hay gente que no se sabe relajar...

De pronto...un aullido, como el de una ballena barada en la playa lleno todo el centro medico. Alguien chillaba como si lo estuvieran matando. Blaise reconocio la voz...

-Joder...ese es Crabble...tengo que darme prisa...tengo que darme prisa!

GREGORY GOYLE:

No habia tenido muy claro que elegir de la lista. Y habia elegido la revision medica. A fin de cuentas, todos los años su padre le llevaba a San Mungos y le hacian una. Era aburrido...pero inocuo. Asi que se habia decidido por eso.

Cuando llego al centro medico, lo atendio una enfermera muy amable que le dio un taco de papeles y un boli.

-Rellene este questionario por favor...

-Cuestionario? No sabia que me harian un test...espero que no cuente para la nota por que no he estudiado...

La enfermera lo miro como si fuera alguna clase de tarado mental y puso los ojos en blanco. De todo tenia que haber en la vida.

Gregory se sento en una silla y se puso a rellenar. Lo primero era su nombre...su edad...y su lugar de nacimiento. Eso era facil. Luego la cosa se puso rara.

+Sufre usted de enfermedades coronarias o tiene antecedentes?_ No, mi familia no es de la monarquia asi que no llevamos coronas._

+Sufre usted de alguna dolencia cronica? _No señor, las unicas cronicas que tenemos son las de la historia de la familia. Aun que si se te cae el libro al pie si puede doler._

+Tiene dolencias renales, pulmonares o cardiacas? _No que yo sepa._

+Tiene antecedentes familiares de alguna dolencia cronica?_ No estoy seguro de entender la pregunta pero creo que no..._

+Ha sido intervenido quirurgicamente en alguna ocasión?: _no que yo sepa. _

+Esta actualmente en algun tipo de tratamiento medico?_ no._

+ es usted diabetico o tiene algun caso en la familia? _ No señor, tanto yo como mi familia no somos diabelicos, somos belicos tanto de dia como de noche._

+Es usted fumador? _No señor, mi padre me mataria._

+Bebe usted alcohol? _Solo en fiestas y cuando los profesores estan lejos._

+Toma usted sustancias ilegales?_ No señor._ _Y si lo hiciera no se lo diria._

+Tiene usted relaciones sexuales de riesgo? _Si señor, mis ultimas dos novias fueron una tejona y una serpiente. Ni se imagina el riesgo que supone eso...Pero no se lo diga a Granger que me reñiria. Diria que es discriminacion o algo asi..._

+Practica usted deportes de riesgo o ha sufrido algun tipo de lesion grave o fractura o trauma fisico? _Si señor, me pase dos semanas largas con Spangler._

+Lleva usted marcapasos?_ No lo necesito señor, se caminar solo._

+Lleva usted un implante coclear? _No señor, si quisiera cloquear podria hacerlo solo, pero no tengo complejo de pollo. _

+Lleva usted algun tipo de protesis o implante, asi como tornillos quirurgicos, placas o similares? _No que yo sepa..._

Goyle estaba atonito ante las preguntas. Algunas eran muy extrañas. Otras ni siquiera sabia lo que significaban. Pero se esforzo mucho en rellenar el cuestionario. Nadie podria decir que no lo habia intentado.

Cuando termino, un doctor salio, recogio el cuestionario y lo leyo. La cara del medico ante el test era pura poesia.

-Joven,...me esta usted tomando el pelo?- le gruño el medico.

-No señor...-Goyle parecia un perrito apaleado. Aun que fuera uno muy grande. EL medico lo miro de arriba a abajo y dedujo que aquel estrambotico mastodonte debia tener algun tipo de retraso mental y suspiro hastiado.

-Por lo visto tiene usted una revision completa...

-Mi padre me manda hacermela cada año, señor...ya que estaba aquí decidi aprobecharlo...

-Muy sensato por su parte...-mascullo el medico- Sigame, iremos a la sala de rayos X.

Goyle enarco las cejas. No sabia que eran los rayos X. Resulto que lo desnudaron, lo metieron muy recto en una especie de camilla metalica, le pusieron una lampara que no tenia bombilla encima, y le dijeron que no respirara. No paso absolutamente nada. Estaba un poco decepcionado.

Unos minutos mas tarde, vestido con una bata de papel, le mostraron unas fotografias negras de su propio esqueleto. Goyle no entendida cuando le habian sacado esas fotos. Ni como podian salir sus huesos sin que saliera su cara o su cuerpo.

El doctor lo guio hacia otra sala donde metieron a Gole en una especie de ataud circular que hacia un ruido de mil demonios. Estuvo alli metido un buen rato. Al salir, le mostraron unas fotografias de sus organos internos. Dijeron que aquello habia sido una resonancia magnetica, pero Goyle no podia comprender como el magnetismo y el ruido podian haberle retratado el higado de una forma tan precisa.

La cosa se estaba poniendo interesante, y Gregory se lo estaba pasando bien. Era divertido ver trabajar a los medimagos muggles. Le estrangularon el brazo un poco con un trozo de tela conectado a una perilla que daba aire y le dijeron que tenia el corazon sano! Como podian saberlo? El no tenia el corazon en el brazo!

Una enfermera muy amable le puso una especie de campanilla conectada a tubos de goma que acababan en auriculares en el pecho y la espalda. Dijo que no hablara, que le estaba oscultando el corazon y los pulmones.

Le hicieron abrir la boca mucho, le metieron un palo plano para apartar la lengua y le dijeron que dijera AAAAHHHHHHHH. Y decretaron que tenia bien la garganta.

Gregory estaba emocionado. Aquello era divertido. Y mas cuando le pusieron un aparato inmenso en la cara, le taparon un ojo y le dijeron que fuera leyendo las letras que habia en un poster un poco lejos. Luego le taparon el otro ojo, le destaparon el primero, y le hicieron repetir la operación. Cuando le dijeron que tenia la vista bien, Gregory estaba henchido de orgullo y deseoso de la siguiente prueba. Aquello era fantastico.

Con un martillito de goma le dieron golpecitos en las rodillas mientras estaba sentado con las piernas colgado. Le dijeron que era un test para evaluar su respuesta refleja. Era muy curioso como despues de darle un golpecito en un lugar especifico, las piernas se le movian solas.

Luego le hicieron ponerse una especie de rosquillas de tela en las orejas, y le dieron dos botones. Uno verde, y uno rojo. Y pusieron un boton debajo de cada mano. Le dijeron que cuando oyera un ruido en la izquierda, debia pulsar el boton izquierdo, y cuando lo oyera en la derecha, debia pulsar el derecho. A Goyle siempre se le dio bien seguir ordenes, asi que aquello no fue muy dificil. Luego le explicaron que era una prueba para decretar el estado de su sistema nervioso, su capacidad auditiva y su coordinacion.

Lo hicieron caminar por una linea mientras se tocaba la nariz para medir su equilibrio, lo hicieron correr en una cinta que daba vueltas y vueltas con unas cosas blancas pegadas al pecho para medir su capacidad muscular, su respuesta cardiaca y le hicieron soplar muy fuerte en un tubo lleno de bolas para decretar su capacidad pulmonar. Goyle estaba deseoso de saber que seria lo siguiente.

Una enfermera le miro con una especie de lupa en forma de embudo dentro de los oidos, otra enfemera le pincho con una aguja en el brazo para sacarle un tubo de sangre. Aquello ya no le gusto tanto. Luego, otra enfermera le pincho con otra aguja en la oreja, esta vez, solo una punzada y midio el tiempo que la herida tardaba en dejar de sangrar. Le explico que era una prueba para medir la respuesta de sus plaquetas, y le dijo que su cuagulacion era muy buena. Goyle se sentia orgulloso de sus plaquetas, fueran lo que fueran.

Un buen rato despues, tras haber realizado un buen monton de test, pruebas y revisiones, una de las enfermeras lo guio hacia un despacho nuevo.

-Es su primera revision?

-No señora, ya le dije a su compañera que me hacen una todos los años.

-Entonces esto sera rapido. Quitese la ropa interior, pongase cara a la camilla y recueste el pecho. Separe un poco las piernas.

Mientras Goyle era ayudado por la enfermera a ponerse en aquella extrañisima y vergonzosa posicion, un doctor entro en la sala.

-Soy el doctor Smith- dijo mientras se ponia unos guantes de latex y cogia un bote de gel y se ponia una racion generosa en la mano, la enfermera palmeo el hombro de Gregory y salio de la sala.- vamos a ver como esta esa prostata...

Fue lo ultimo que Gregory Goyle escucho. Aun que por desgracia para el, no fue lo ultimo que sintio.

Lo cierto es que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que paso en aquella consulta de urologia ese dia. EN honor a la verdad, varios minutos despues la enfermera vio salir a Gregory muy palido, respirando con dificultad y caminando como si se acabara de bajar de un caballo.

Cuando esa misma enfermera entro en la consulta de urologia se encontro al doctor Smith inconsciente con un el un ojo morado. Y un contusion craneal.

Gregory sabia que sus compañeros lo estarian esperando en el comedor. Pero no se encontraba muy bien. Decicio ir a la habitacion y tumbarse un rato. Aun que no sabia como lo haria. Sentarse era lo ultimo que le apetecia en esos momentos.

Fue en ese momento cuando oyo un grito desgarrador proviniente de algun lugar lejano. Gregory sintio ganas de llorar.

-Yo me siento igual, colega...-dijo en un lastimero susurro al desconocido que debia estar pasando por un infierno como el que el acababa de pasar. Gregory se encontraba demasiado lejos y no prestaba bastante atencion como para saber quien gritaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco y Hermione llegaron a la hora de comer al restaurante. Alli no estaban ninguno de los compañeros. Decidieron ir a dar una vuelta a ver si los veian tras un rato esperando y ver que no aparecian.

No tuvieron que ir muy lejos. En recepcion, Blaise, vestido solo con una toalla rodeandole la cintura estaba armando un escandalo. Pedia a gritos que vinieran las autoridades, que estaban matando a su amigo.

Draco y Hermione consiguieron llevarselo a rastras ante los ojos de los atonitos huespedes del spa. Y cuando estuvieron en el ascensor a la planta de habitaciones, los animos se calmaron un poco.

-Estan matando a Theo!-Aullo desesperado- teneis que ayudarme a sacarlo de alli! Un chino bajito lo esta clavando a una mesa!

-QUE?- Draco no daba credito a sus oidos.

-Esta en una sesion de acupuntura, verdad?- pregunto Hermione que no podia contener la risa.

-Como lo sabes? El dijo tambien esa palabra, acupuntura!- Blaise estaba cada vez mas ansioso y asustado.

-La acupuntura es una terapia, Blaise, no tienes que preocuparte, Theo esta bien...te clavan agujas muy finas en puntos estrategicos del cuerpo para estimular la respuesta del cuerpo. Yo tengo una sesion de acupuntura esta misma tarde...no lo estan torturando.

Pero Blaise no podia tranquilizarse. Asi que los tres fueron guiados por Blaise hasta donde estaba Theo, en manos del misterioso chino bajito y lo encontraron tal y como Blaise lo habia dejado. Draco se puso blanco de la impresion.

-Santo Salazar... y tu te vas a dejar hacer eso Granger?- Dijo con el corazon en un puño.

-TU tambien, me dijiste que te apuntara a mis terapias...-rio ella

-A mi no me van a clavar a una mesa asi...

Cuando el señor Chen regreso a donde estaba su paciente, se altero mucho al ver a tres jovenes alli. Hermione hablo con el y muy amablemente, el Sr Chen accedio a dar por terminada su sesion dado el alterado estado de su paciente.

Para intentar calmar los animos, y sobretodo por que Blaise apenas podia sostenerse en pie, decidieron volver a las habitaciones.

-Tu y Blaise- dijo Hermione señalando a Theo- os tumbais a descansar y os calmais un poco, yo me quedo con vosotros explicandoos algunas cosas que creo que os haran falta. Malfoy deberia ir al comedor por si acaso Crabble y Goyle aparecen y ….

No pudo terminar la frase. Crabble acababa de entrar y traia muy mala cara. Iba en bañador.

-Que diablos te ha pasado!- mascullo Blaise sin moverse mucho para que sus musculos no protestaran- que le ha pasado a tu peluchidad?

-Peluchidad?- Theo miro a su amigo con caras raras

-Crabble era un peluche! Lo han despeluchado! Le han robado su peluchidad!

-Por lo visto me apunte a algo denominado depilacion integral a la cera...

-Dios mio!- Hermione corrio hacia su neceser y saco un frasco de algo verde y se lo tendio- Es aloe vera, te sentara bien...como narices se te ocurre apuntarte a una depilacion integral a la cera! Duele un monton y mas siendo hombre!

-Me estas diciendo que las mujeres os depilais asi?- Crabble no salia de su asombro

-Claro que si! Las piernas, las axilas y las ingles...es lo normal. Yo me hago una depilacion al mes...-explico Hermione algo ruborizada por ser el centro de atencion. Lo que la chica no habia notado es que para Crabble, Hermione acababa de ser nombrada Heroe oficial. Si ella era capaz de soportar algo asi todos los meses, esa chica era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Mientras un inquietante silencio caia en la habitacion, escuhcaron un sollozo de la habitacion de al lado. Hermione se acerco a mirar y enconrto a Goyle hecho un ovillo sollozando con la vista perdida en el vacio. A su lado tenia varios resguardos y los resultados de sus pruebas.

La castaña no dijo nada, miro los documentos del centro medico, y dada la reaccion del chico, llego a una conclusion. Con voz muy suave, muy tranquilizadora y sobretodo, muy tranquila hizo una pregunta.

-Goyle...Gregory...has estado en el centro medico, verdad?

El chico asintio con la cabeza.

-Has estado en el urologo?

La unica respuesta fue un sollozo. Hermione intento con todas sus fuerzas contenerse las ganas de reir, y sentandose al lado del chico llena de comprension abrazo al chico. Su padre habia reaccionado igual la primera vez que le hicieron un tacto rectal para comprobar el estado de su prostata.

-Shhhhh, -lo consolo suavemente mientras el chico se acurrucaba a su lado- Ya esta...ya paso...no pasa nada...no te preocupes, es una prueba muy desagradable, pero es necesaria...pero ya ha terminado,...y no te preocupes, no se lo contare a nadie, nadie sabra lo que ha pasado, te parece bien?

El asintio efusivamente con la cabeza y se abrazo a la chica rompiendo a llorar desconsolado. Hermione hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar la carcajada que tenia en la garganta. Si los hombres tuvieran que ir al urologo tan amenudo como las mujeres al ginecologo, estaba seguro que la parte masculinad e la poblacion estaria muchisimo mas tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando Draco y Theo se asomaron por la puerta y vieron la escena, solo arquearon la escena y Hermione les hizo señas para que salieran de alli y no dijeran nada. Cuando Goyle se quedo dormido, Hermione lo tapo con una mantita y lo dejo alli. Supuso que el chico necesitara calmarse.

-Que ha pasado ahi dentro?- le espeto Draco que de pronto parecia de muy mal humor.

-Los medicos muggles tienen procedimientos un tanto...incomodos- Dijo ella, ciñiendose a lo politicamente correcto- Supongo que Goyle no se esperaria algo asi y estaba un poco sorprendido. Se le pasara, no os preocupeis.

-Por cierto...solo por curiosidad...que habeis estado haciendo vosotros?- pregunto Blaise como si de pronto nadie se acordara que Theo habia sido el conejillo de indias de un chino con afincion al tiro al blanco con agujas, como si el no hubiera estado en manos de un ruso que solo queria "rrrielajarlo" a golpe de estrujon y como si a Crabble no lo hubieran despeluchado. Eso sin mencionar el trauma misterioso de Goyle.

-Pues nos hemos bañado en leche...-empezo Draco con tranquilidad- Luego nos han metido en una piscina de un barro muy suave, nos han envuelto en algas, nos han dado un masaje, y hemos estado a remojo en una piscina que soltaba un monton de burbujas que hacian cosquillas.

-Ahhhhhh...-Blaise los fulmino con la mirada- Hermione jane Granger...podrias explciarme por que vosotros os lo habeis estado pasando de puta madre y a nosotros nos dijiste, y cito textualmente "no podriais fallar ni aun que escogierais a dedo"?

La ojimiel reacciono de la unica forma que podia, aquello era superior a sus fuerzas. Ver a Blaise con agujetas, a Theo lleno de diminutos picotazos mientras intentaba olvidarlo todo. A Crabble...bueno, ver a Crabble sin pelo era como ver a un oso recien afeitado. Solo pudo sentarse como pudo, o mas bien dejarse caer en su silla, y estallo en carcajadas. Rio como una loca hasta que no pudo mas, y luego sencillamente siguio riendo. Rio hasta caerse al suelo, hasta que le dolieron las costillas. Rio durante tanto tiempo que ya no sabia por que reia. Rio hasta que a los otros cuatro se les contagio la risa por inercia, aun que nadie tenia muy claro por que diablos reian.

Lo que mas gracia le hacia a Hermione, es que tan solo era el sabado por la mañana. Y aun no era ni la hora de comer. Aquel fin de semana iba a ser...muy muy largo.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Este cap, aun siguiendo con lo que yo tenia planeado...tambien le debe mucho a la colaboracion y las ideas de Patzi, Andy Voldi (cuyo review espoileo un monton de detallitos, pero me dio ideas nuevas, asi que una cosa compensa la otra XD) a Yuuki ( no te quejes, que soy buena chica en el fondo, solo que suelo tomarme las cosas un poco a mi manera XD) y...y...y...no se si me dejo a alguien mas la verdad...tengo las neuronas un poco revueltas. Si falta algun nombre me lo deciis y os añado. **_

_**RAYMAR: no me ofendes para anda, solo es que metiste el dedo en una yaga asi como que sin darte cuenta...con una punteria que casi dio miedo XDD no te preocupes, tengo un sentido del humor muy dilatado y no me ofendo con facilidad. A veces se me olvida que escribiendo no se notan las inflexiones ni el tono de la voz...**_

_**A todas las que os estais quejando del favoritismo de Dumbledore...acaso no os acodais de las primeras novelas? ese favoritismo descarado y brutal SIEMPRE ha estado ahi. Lo unico que pretendo con este fic es darle una vueltecilla mas de tuerca. Y ver ese mismo favoritismo y trato preferente desde un angulo distinto. Hermione se esta dando cuenta de eso ahora. Pero no por ello deja de ser frustrante...por eso los comentarios de Harry y Ron al respecto. Harry no entiende las reacciones de la chica pero las acepta y Ron...Ron tiene todas las papeletas para ganar el guantazo que se esta rifando. Es tan simple como eso. **_

_**Ya se que despues del cap 14 he dejado el liston un poco alto...pero si hiciera todos los caps como el 14,...actualizaria una vez al mes...no seais tan duras conmigo. Hago lo que puedo. Para seros sinceras, no termino de comprender por que me apoyais tanto. Yo ni siquiera creo que escriba demasiado bien. Se que se me dan bien las palabras...y siempre tuve buenas notas en redaccion...pero tambien creo que hay miles de autoras mucho mejores que yo.**_

_**De todas formas para dentro de unos cuantos caps, me tomare un descanso de unos dias. Me disteis una idea genial...bueno, mas bien me disteis varias ideas que voy a mezclar a ver que sale. Necesitare un poquito de tiempo para documentarme y para prepararoslo. Que sera algo denso. **_

_**Si me lo permitiis, os contare una pequeña historia. O mas bien, algo que me dijo una profesora mia de literatura. Despues de haberme suspendido una redaccion en la que habia trabajado mucho, y yo hecha una furia por el suspenso despues de el trabajo que me habia costado, me dijo que me habia suspendido por que habia supuesto demasiadas cosas. Me dijo que si hablaba de arquitectura, tenia que hablar en el lenguaje de los arquitectos. Que si hablaba de poesia, tenia que hablar en el lenguaje de los poetas...me dijo que si queria hablar de musica, tendria que hablar en el lenguaje de los musicos. Que no bastaba con mencionarlo. ME dijo que el secreto de toda buena historia es hacerla creible. Hacerla real. Aun que no tuvieras ni idea de lo que estabas hablando, el secreto era que el lector si lo creyera. Que el secreto de toda buena historia esta en los detalles. Esos en los que nadie se fija a no ser que no esten ahi. Y si no estan...la historia queda coja. No queda creible. Me dijo que esa es la diferencia entre una buena historia y una mala. **_

_**Me habeis alagado mucho con comentarios como que se mucho de muchas cosas. Lo cierto es que no se tanto de tantas cosas. Solo que cuando escribo una historia, procuro empaparme de lo que quiera que este hablando. No soy arquitecta, ni poeta ni musica...pero si hablo de edificios, de cuadros o de opera, al menos me tomare la molestia de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, aun que tenga que pasarme varios dias debanandome los sesos para hacerlo bien. No tengo mas merito ni menos merito que cualquier otra autora. Sencillamente me gusta lo bastante lo que hago como para dedicarle cierto esfuerzo para estar orgullosa y contenta con lo que hago. A fin de cuentas, escribo para aquellos que me leeis, y creo que os mereceis algo mas que desbarios chapuceros.**_

_**Como lectora de fics, soy capaz de diferencias las historias escritas con cariño y las historias escritas por mojigatas con sobredosis de fantasias empalagosas. Y si como lectora tengo mis frustraciones, procurare siempre no cometer los errores que tanto me frustran como lectora. No se si lo consigo o no...pero si recibo casi 100 reviews en una semana, es que algo estare haciendo bien. Aun que no tenga muy claro el que.**_

_**Bueno, que me enrollo como las persianas...aqui teneis el cap de hoy. Prometo ser buena y dar un respiro al 314...**_

CAPITULO 18: tiros largos y punta en blanco.

Una de las cosas que la gente suele olvidar...algo que dan por hecho,...es que un Spa es un Spa. Pero casi nadie nunca se pregunta que narices significa Spa. Lo cierto es que son siglas. Es una abreviatura. SALUD PER AQUAM, significa en realidad. Las termas romanas de la antigüedad, los baños orientales de los sultanes, las casitas de vapor de los aztecas, las termas de aguas calientes del lejano oriente...todo ello eran Spas. Aun que los llamaran por otro nombre. Y usaran otras palabras. La gente nunca presta atencion a los detalles. Se dejan llevar por las modas de los nombres sin darse cuenta de que a lo mejor, alguien antes que tu, hace siglos, ya le habia puesto un nombre que la historia ya ha olvidado.

-Vale a ver...-comento Hermione pasando con pesadez las paginas del cuaderno de actividades del Spa- que os parece un Baño Turco?

-Que es _exactamente_ un baño turco?- inquirio Theo, con ciertos reparos.

Llevaban casi dos horas asi. Cuando Goyle se recupero un poco, bajaron al comedor y dieron buena cuenta del buffet. Luego se habian sentado en la mesa a discutir mientras comian. Habian llegado a una conclusion: que a partir de ahora, lo harian todo juntos.

Habian sacado el cuaderno, Hermione leia las actividades, se exponian todos y cada uno de los detalles sobre la misma, y si todos estaban de acuerdo, la apuntaban en la lista.

-Pues es como una sauna...solo que en lugar de calor seco solo para sudar, estariamos encerrados en una sala llena de vapor de agua...

-No suena mal del todo...-concedio Blaise con la boca llena de tiramisu.

-Vale, pues lo apuntamos...-Crabble era el encargado de tomar nota de las actividades que harian tras ser aprobadas en consenso comun.

Les costo un buen rato decidir que harian. Y no habian llegado muy lejos. Y menos cuando una de las azafatas del local se les habia acercado durante la comida y les habia preguntado si querian reserva para la cena de gala de esa noche.

-Se servira a las 22 horas, señor Malfoy...-dijo la mujer pestañeando coqueta al joven rubio, mientras ignoraba deliberadamente las amenazadoras miradas de Granger- pero solo podran asistir si tienen reserva de antemano...

-Bueno, supongo que podriamos ir...-Theo se encogio de hombros.

-Por mi genial...-Blaise se relamio el chocolate de los labios- una cena de gala me suena maravillosamente bien a estas alturas...

-Aun que se requerira etiqueta...-la acida voz de la azafata estaba endulzada con uno de esos tonillos de superioridad. Hasta Malfoy vio como la asistenta desviaba la mirada y miraba con cierto reproche a Granger. Aquello habia sido...ofensivo. Todo el 314 se habia dado cuenta y estaban todos envarados.

-Iremos de etiqueta...no se preocupe por eso...-mascullo Goyle sumamente molesto

Cuando la mujer se fue, Hermione se sentia humillada y deprimida. Los chicos que la rodeaban furiosos y ofendidos.

-Vale...tenemos un par de horas para ir a las actividades y luego a ir de compras, y preparanos para la maldita cena de gala...si quieren etiqueta, joder si la van a tener...-Blaise se habia tomado aquello como algo personal- Lo primero es lo primero...Granger, mira en la lista esa si aquí tienen peluqueria y pide cita para todos a eso de las siete...

-Pero...-la ojimiel iba a protestar, pero no se atrevio ha hacerlo. 5 pares de ojos amenazaban con fusilarla en cualquier momento- vale vale...pido cita a las siete para todos...

subieron a las habitaciones, se pusieron los bañadores, y se prepararon para una tarde de relax. Todo empezo con media horita de sauna...seguida de una sesion de terma.

La gente siempre confunde las termas. Piensan que es para relajarse, y no es cierto. O a lmenos, no es correcto. Suelen haber tres piscinas. Una con agua caliente, una de agua tibia, y otra de agua jodidamente fria.

La idea es empezar por la caliente, relajandose y dejando que los poros se abran. La de agua tibia va despues. No tiene ningun proposito en particular mas que aclimatar el cuerpo a una temperatura mas baja, y mantener dilatados los poros. Luego va la de agua fria...que sirve para estimular la circulacion, cerrar los poros de golpe y hacer que la piel se terse, ademas de estimular el sistema nervioso.

Lo que la gente tampoco suele saber de las termas es que despues de salir del fridarium, la piscina de agua fria, hay unas losas de marmol con calentadores debajo para que la piedra este calentita, en las que te puedes tumbar para relajar los musculos del choque termico del agua helada.

Hermione si sabia esas cosas, y la visita a la terma del spa se convirtio en toda una experiencia par los chicos, que no solo disfrutaron de las instalaciones, si no de las historias que Hermione les contaba.

Luego fueron al baño turco, que resulto ser todo un descubrimiento. Una habitacion grande, espaciosa y de techo bajo, decorada como un harem de un sultan, con marmoles de colores y mosaicos. Habian varios respiraderos maravillosamente decorados de los que salian volutas y volutas de vapor.

Los chicos se tumbaron siguiendo las indicaciones de Granger en enormes bancos de piedra, y se relajaron dejando que el vapor los llenara.

-Si veis que os mareais o que necesitais refrescaros...-dijo la chica- ir a la piscinita dentral y remojaros un poco con agua fria...

Los chicos la miraron sorprendida. Era cierto...alli, en el centro de la sala circular, habia una piscina tambien circular que tendria unos dos palmos de profundidad. El agua de la piscina estaba fria. De hecho, habian cubitos de hielo flotando y todo. Despues de unos minutos en el baño turco, acercarse alli, y remojar los pies o hecharse un poco de agua fria por la nuca y la cara era casi como rozar el paraiso con las manos.

Por su parte...Draco tenia unos pocos problemas. Ver el cuerpo de Granger relajado sobre el banco de piedra ya era dificil. Verla empapada en sudor, con gotitas brillantes resvalando sobre su piel, era una maldita tortura. Pero esuchar el tono languido y relajado de su voz, que sonaba en sus oidos casi como un ronroneo extasico...le provoco que una gran cantidad de su sangre fuera rumbo al sur y dejara a su cerebro solo ante el peligro. Lo unico que agradecia era que con tanto vapor dando vueltas por la sala, apenas se veia nada a no ser que lo tuvieras cerca, y tenia unos minutos para calmarse y relajarse antes de salir de alli.

Se paso gran parte del tiempo en el baño turco sentado en la piscina, tener su cuerpo de cintura para abajo dentro del agua helada mientras su torso y cabeza disfrutaban del vapor ayudo bastante a despejarse las ideas.

Pero la tortura del rubio continuo...por que Hermione, para compensarle de los disgustos que habian tenido todos por la mañana, habia tenido la genial idea de pedir turno para un tratamiento un tanto especial.

Los guio hacia hacia una terraza privada. Una terraza VIP. La tenia encargada solo para ellos, nadie les molestaria.

Era una terraza ajardinada, con una decoracion tropical. Y en medio de la terraza, junto a un bar con dos camareros muy amables, habia un jacuzzi de madera. Toda la superficie del agua estaba cubierta de una densa capa de petalos de rosa rojos.

Los chicos silvaron impresionados. Y mas cuando Hermione fue la primera en meterse en el agua.

Draco boqueaba como un pez al verla con su bañador azul, subiendo las escaleras de madera...y meterse en el agua, mientras todo aquel cuerpo delgado, menudo y hermoso desaparecer en una marea de suaves petalos rojos. Cuando la chica movio el agua, un torrente de perfume de rosas inundo la terraza. Y el jacuzzi se puso en marcha. Todas las bubujas acariciaban el cuerpo de la chica cargados de flores. Draco se sentia mareado y enfermo.

-Esta vez si has acertado, Granger...-mascullo Blaise con una sonrisa radiante mientras era el siguiente en meterse en el baño de flores. Theo, Crabble y Goyle fueron poco despues.

Ver al objeto de sus deseos rodeada de sus amigos rompio un poco el hechizo. Draco suspiro...y se metio tambien. Habia que reconocer que todas aquellas burbujas masajeando su cuerpo con petalos de flores mientras su cabeza tenia la sensacion de estar flotando en una nube de olor a rosas era...interesante...muy interesante.

Y la cosa se puso mas interesante aun cuando los camareros empezaron a obsequiarlos con bebidas de colores divertidos llenas de trocitos de frutas y sombrerillas diminutas de papel. En el borde del jacuzzi pusieron bandejas con deliciosos apretivos y canapes muy sabrosos. Los chicos estaban extasiados. No era ni de lejos el lujo y la pompa a la que estaban acostumbrados...pero era una experiencia nueva para todos ellos...y no era para nada mala...Ademas el dia acompañaba. Y aun cuando comenzo a refrescar un poco, el agua caliente impedia que tuvieran ganas de irse de alli.

-Creo que deberiamos plantearnos ya el irnos de compras...-comenzo Blaise con cierta pereza- necesitamos ropa adecuada para la cena...

-Princesita...-susurro Theo para que los camareros no lo escucharan- que llevan los hombres muggles para ocasiones de gala?

-Pues por lo que se...-Hermione se sentia un poco fuera de lugar. Aquel no era su fuerte- dependiendo de la exclusividad...pues pueden llevar fracs. O esmoquins...aun que a mi no me gustan ninguno de los dos...aun que siempre pueden optar por trajes chaquetas de tres piezas. Es una opcion que no falla nunca, y hay bastante variedad...

-De tres piezas?- inquirio Crabble con recelo

-Pantalon, chaleco, y americana..Esas tres piezas suelen ir a juego. Luego deberiais escoger una camisa, y una corbata o pajarita que conjunten. Aun que algunas veces, pueden escoger otras opciones como jerseys de cuello alto o cosas asi...o pañuelo en vez de corbata...lo cierto es que hay muchas opciones...

-Y tu que llevaras?- Pregunto Goyle metiendo el dedo en la yaga sin saber que lo hacia.

-Pues no lo se...lo cierto es que la unica vez que he asistido a algo asi fue en el baile de Yule...-los chicos se miraron unos a otros con las cejas arqueadas- ya sabeis que no soy precisamente de la alta sociedad asi que...mi unica experiencia con vestidos de fiesta y de gala se ciñena las cenas de navidad en mi familia y poco mas...y no son muy formales que digamos...

-Vale, Sabelotodo...-Blaise estaba chascandose los dedos entusiasmado- creo que esto tendras que dejarnoslo a nosotros...acabas de entrar de pleno en nuestra area de conocimiento...

El baño se dio por terminado, y los chicos arrastraron a Hermione hacia la habitacion, donde se vistieron con cierta prisa y bajaron a la zona de centro comercial. Tenian prisa...apenas tenian tres horas para ir de compras antes de ir a la peluqueria.

Los primeros en comprar sus ropas fueron los chicos. Dijeron que una vez ellos estuvieran listos, podrian dedicarle tiempo a Granger que era la que lo necesitaba. Ella no sabia si tomarse aquello como un cumplido o un insulto.

Lo cierto es que visitaron 3 tiendas para que los chicos estuvieran satisfechos. Y fue bastante rapido...aun qe no le dejaron ver a Hermione lo que habian comprado. Luego la pesadilla comenzo.

Como si fueran una escolta cargando a una prisionera peligrosa, la arrastraeron a una de las tiendas mas exclusivas de ropa de mujer, y exigieron a voces que los atendieran. Los chicos estaban radiantes.

Cuando salio la dependienta, ordenaron examinar los vestidos de gala para escoger uno para Granger, que se queria morir de vergüenza alli mismo.

Como si fueran un escuadron de la inquisicion, fueron examinando las prendas que la dependientas se apresuro a sacar.

-Este no...-Ladro Blaise descartando un descocado vestido rojo de seda con un gran escote- nuestra amiga es una señorita, no una zorra de alto estanding...

-Este no...-descarto Theo, despreciando un carisimo vestido color malva lleno de voporosos volantes- queremos que parezca la dama que es, no un pastel de crema envuelto en celofan...

-Pero si es un Prada!- la dependienta estaba escandalizada por el derroche de arrogancia y exquisitez de la que hacian gala aquellos muchachos.

-Tengo cara de que me importe?- Theo fulmino a la mujer con la mirada- que sera carisimo, de marca y diseño no es exlcuyente de que sea un atentado contra el buen gusto. Ahora haga el favor de sacarnos algo que sea elegante.

Diez minutos despues la cosa se puso rara...

-Este seria perfecto...-Dijo Draco irritado descartando un vestido negro de palabra de honor con una cinturilla blanca y una falda vaporosa y elegante- pero es para una cena,...el vestido llega por la rodilla...no nos vale

-Pero si has dicho que seria perfecto!- Hermione se estaba despeserando

-Seria perfecto para una cena formal. Pero es una cena de gala, el protocolo exige un vestido largo.

La boca de Hermione se abrio para protestar, pero no pudo decir nada. Theo estaba escandalizado por lo que la dependienta le habia sacado.

-No ha oido a mi amigo? Es una cena! No un coctel! Como se le ocurre sacarnos un vestido de tres cuartos tobillero?- grito despreciando un hermosisimo traje verde botella con el pecho de encaje- si fuera una recepcion o una reunion, seria fantastico, pero en serio, señorita, estoy empezando a dudar seriamente de su profesionalidad...

Aquella dependienta estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Aquellos chicos le estaban crispando los nervios. Y no era por que no supieran lo que quisieran. Es que sabian _exactamente_ lo que querian y no lo encontraban.

Al final, casi por arte de magia, aparecio. Hermione se quedo sin aliento cuando Blaise salio triunfante con una obra de arte en las manos.

-Chicos, creo que tenemos un ganador...

Era una maravilla de vestido. Inspirado en los saris indios, un cruce que quedaba en algun lugar entre los sueños vaporosos del lejano y exotico subcontinente asiatico y las tendencias occidentales de elegancia y sedosidad. Combinado en palidos colores naranjas, dorados y cobres que combinaban de una manera perturbadora con el pelo color castaño de la chica y sus ojos color miel.

Capas y capas de tejido superpuestas que arrancabas irisados y metalicos reflejos cubiertos por delicados bordados que bailaban en complejas espirales delineando mandalas de fantasia.

El pecho era ajustado, con unos tirantes anchos decorados con brocados en tonos naranjas mas oscuros que el fondo, y la falda caia vaporosa con dociles pliegues que ondeaban con el menor movimiento. De la cintura, caia un foulard largo que se enroscaba dando una vuelta sobre las caderas, resaltandolas, y subia para posarse en el hombro cayendo por la espalda. Se sujetaba al hombro con un delicado broche de oro.

-Vaya...impresionante...-Theo estaba sadisfecho. Draco apenas pudo ver el vestido antes de que lo metieran a Hermione en un cubiculo para que se lo probara.

-Chicos,...me queda bien pero nos e si es mi estilo...-dijo ella. La dependienta daba a grandes voces que estaba maravillosa.

-No salgas, no queremos verte...es parte de la sorpresa...-canturreo Goyle contento de salir de alli cuanto antes- las damas solo deben ser vistas con sus ropas cuando esten arregladas por completo...

Con cierto desengaño, Hermione se quito el vestido, pagaron una escandalosa suma de dinero en cheques regalo a la encagrada y salieron de alli rumbo a la peluqueria.

Como antes, los chicos terminaron primero. Recortar puntas, y peinar. Fue rapido. Aun que Crabble y Goyole requirieron un afeitado.

La manicura y la pedicura para todos no se hizo esperar, aun que a Hermione no le hizo gracia que se la hicieran con la cabeza llena de rulos.

Los chicos habian enseñado el vestido a los peluqueros y les habian instado a peinarla a juego conel vestido. Nada muy aparatoso...habian dicho. Nada demasiado llamativo...Querian algo elegante, pero que no fuera ostentoso. A fin de cuentas, Granger era menuda, y delgada. Querian algo que la realzara, no que la eclipsara.

Cuando ellos estuvieron listos, la dejaron sola.

-Queremos ultimar algunos detalles...-sentencio misteriosamente Blaise con un guiño- tu quedate aquí y deja que te pongan guapa.

Dos horas de suplicio despues, Granger habia sido peinada, maquillada, manicureada, y atontada a base de lacas y sprais.

Aun que debia reconocer que era una maravilla. Le habian hecho un recogido alto, y algunos rizos perfectamente definidos caian sobre su frente y sus hombros. Le habian puesto orquillas brillantes que destellaban con reflejos dorados en algunos puntos estrategicos, y una redecilla con diminutas perlitas blancas mantenia el moño en su sitio.

El maquillaje era casi una obra de arte. Parecia que no fuera maquillada en absoluto...pero ahi estaba. Una palida sombra rosada y tierra en sus ojos, aumentados por el ahumado de colores. Una finisima linea de color canela bordeando su mirada, un ligerisimo rubor en sus mejillas, y un brillo color melocoton oscuro en sus labios, haciendolos parecer mas hinchados y humedos.

Tuvo que darle la razon a los chicos. Lo cierto es que...se veia bien...aun que suspiro con cierto resquemor. EL traumatico recuerdo del baile de Yule aun le escocia en algunos reconditos lugares de la memoria. Sabia que esa chica preciosa y delicada que le devolvia la mirada desde detras del espejo no era ella. Era el disfraz de dama que se habia puesto. Pura fachada. Una mascara muy cara. Pero no era ella. Ella siempre seria Granger, la comelibros, la del pelo desastroso y el uniforme demasiado grande...

Hermione parpadoe. Y con cierta satisfaccion tuvo que añadir que tambien era la chica que se habia dejado rapar la cabeza, a la que habian disparado sus compañeros y que habia permitido que la pisotearan con tal de dejar clara su postura. Tambien era la chica que le habia roto el brazo a su mejor amigo, y era la princesita de los quymera. Ella era un miembro del 314. Por que no podia ser por una sola noche una dama rodeada por cinco caballeros? A fin de cuentas, solo seria una noche. A toda mujer se la permite soñar por una noche con una cela idilica y platonica.

Arrastrando los pies y con mucho cuidado de que no se le estropeara el maquillaje, fue a la habitacion. Le habian dicho que fuera a la mas alejada, que ellos no entrarian, para que pudiera vestirse y prepararse para la cena. Que cuando estuviera lista, que entrara en la central. Que la esperarian alli.

Tardo poco en vestise con aquel maravillos vestido y ponerse unas zandalias planas a juego. Eran unas gladiadoras de tiras de cuero doradas y decoradas con pedreria. Eran una preciosidad. Y no tenian tacon. Los chicos habian insistido. Con un vestido como ese, no se necesitaban muchos complementos mas, Y los tacones la habrian hecho tropezar.

Cuando se sujeto el broche, respiro hondo, tomo fuerzas y abrio la puerta que comunicaba con la otra habitacion donde la esperaban sus cinco acompañantes. Se quedo sin aliento por lo que vio.

Alli estaba Gregoy Goyle, con un pantalon de traje negro, un finisimo jersey de cuello alto y vuelto ceñido al pecho azul marino y una americana negra. Crabble iba igual, con dos piezas de traje negras, el pantalon y la chaqueta, pero llevaba cubriendole el pecho un desenfadado jersey de cuello en pico. Parecian una pareja de gangsters que podian romperte el cuello siempre y cuando no se salpicaran sus imponentes trajes de Armani. Estaban impresionantes aun en su estilo mas deportivo. Aun que parecia que fueran a sacar una Thompson en cualquier momento...desde luego quitaban el aliento.

Theo era Theo. Llebaba un traje de tres piezas, negro como la noche. Mate y sobrio. Era la viva imagen del estilo. Una camisa negra de seda, y una corbata negra de seda. Era la viva imagen de esa elegancia atemporal de los poetas tragicos del siglo XVIII en su version mas moderna. Negro sobre negro sobre negro. Habia que reconocer que al chico los colores sombrios le quedaban bien...muy bien.

Blaise …..Blaise era harina de otro costal. Con sus pantalones de traje impecablemente planchados con raya azul oscuro. La americana impecablemente doblada colgada de su brazo. Su chaleco color crema con rayas verticales mas palidas. Una camisa de un vivo color mandarina y una corbata gris plateada. Parecia un jodido modelo de Hugo Boss con su mejor sonrisa de anuncio de dentifrico.

Pero si todos iban imponentes, Draco rebasaba toda descripcion posible. Llevaba un traje tambien de tres piezas de un gris perlado oscuro que hacia destacar sus ojos de una manera perturbadora. Llevaba una camisa de un intenso color morado ceñida al cuerpo por un chaleco tambien gris, y una corbata de un morado aun mas intenso. Estaba perturbadoramente arrebatador. Parecia que todas las prendas que llevaba encima estaban diseñadas exclusivamente para resaltar sus encantos.

Lo que mas la sorprendio, era la forma en la que la miraban. Como si no la hubieran visto nunca.

-Princesita...estas preciosa...-Ronroneo Blaise con una sonrisa de tigre de cortaba la respiracion.

-Maravillosa, diria yo...-añadio Theo ladeando la cabeza.

Draco querria haber dicho algo, pero no podia. Le faltaban las palabras para describir a Hermione en esos momentos. Por suerte, Crabble hizo trizas el momento con su brutal sinceridad.

-Me alegro de que te hicieras crecer el pelo, con la cabeza rapada ese vestido no se veria tan bien...auuchhhh- mascullo irritado cuando Goyle le solto un pescozon.

El rubio no podia permitir que nadie se le adelantara, y caminando hacia Granger, le tendio el brazo. Con una sonrisa timida e intimidada, la castaña se lo tomo. Ir colgada del brazo de su teniente era como un sueño hecho realidad dadas las circunstancias.

Bajaron todos al comedor, y dando sus nombres al metre, que confirmo la reserva,. Los hicieron pasar. Hermione se arrepintio de haber accedido a aquello en ese mismo intante. Se sintio como un pez fuera del agua.

La pompa, el lujo y el exceso de aquel salon eran sencillamente sobrecogedores. Y supo, en ese preciso intante, que ella no pertenecia a aquel mundo. Su mundo estaba lleno de libros, bibliotecas y datos...no de platos de porcelana fina, candelabros de plata y caviar servido por cucharas de oro...

El alma se le fue a los pies.

-Que te pasa?- Draco susurraba en su oido al verla tan nerviosa de pronto.

-Es que yo nunca he hecho esto antes...sabes? Nunca habia estado en un sitio asi...rodeada de tanta gente...rica y poderosa y …..bueno, yo no soy precisamente de la creme de la creme de la alta sociedad,...

-Menuda tonteria...-Draco sonrio- NO sabes cual es el truco, verdad?

Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-A que te refieres?

-Espera un segundo...y pase lo que pase, no digas nada, solo sonrie y asiente con la cabeza...-le dijo Draco con un guiño- Blaise!

El moreno aparecio y miro a Draco con las cejas arqueadas.

-la princesita necesita soltarse un poco...le harias una demostracion de soltura social?

-Seria un placer...-Blaise se cuadro, se recoloco la corbata y su cara se metamorfoseo. Puso cara de que todo lo que lo rodeaba era escoria y se puso a pasearse entre la gente como si el lugar fuera suyo. Theo que lo habia oido, decidio apuntarse y caminaba varios pasos por detras de su amigo.

Guiada por Draco, Hermione se puso en marcha tambien, preguntandose que tendrianen en mente esos locos.

-Veras, pricesita...-susurro Draco en su oido- El secreto no es conocerlo todo...si no que parezca que lo conoces todo. El aplomo es la clave. Da igual la idiotez que sueltes...si lo haces con tanto aplomo que todos te creen, puedes salir de cualquier situacion. Es como jugar al ajedrez con las mentes. Mientras nadie sepa que jugada tienes, da igual que se algo suicida. El truco esta en marcarse un farol tan sumamente gordo que nadie se atreva a llevarte la contraria...

Señalo a Blaise, que llevaba unos minutos hablando con una joven exquisitamente vestida acompañada de una dama bastante mas mayor.

-En serio no me recuerda? Pero si fue hace apenas unos meses!- Blaise parecia muy afectado por las palabras de la sorprendida dama y su joven acompañante

-Se refiere a la fiesta que dio Lady Matherson en su casa de invierno?- La vieja dama fruncia el ceño por el esfuerzo en recordar.

-Ve como si se acuerda?- Rio Blaise divertido. Ya tenia un nombre y un lugar, ahora tocaba jugarsela un poco.- Nos presentaron alli, yo fui para acompañar a mi tia viuda, Lady Norris de Flinch. Deberia recordala, una dama de gracia felina...

Hermione trago saliva y contuvo el aliento. Draco sonreia divertido a su lado. Era hora de que otro jugador entrara en juego.

-Lady Norris de Flinch?- Theo aparecio de la nada- Espero que solo esten hablando maravillas de esa mujer...la conozco desde hara unos años y es una dama maravillosa...por cierto, soy Sir Theodore Nott, heredero del condado de Dumbledore.

Hermione tuvo que morderse los labios para no reir. Aquello debia ser una broma. Pero desde luego hablaban con tanto aplomo y conviccion que habrian convencido a cualquiera.

-Lady Norris es mi tia...-dijo Blaise tendiendole la mano a Theo como si no le conociera- Soy lord Blaise Zabini, de los Zabini de Snapeshemire.

-Y estas encantadoras damas...?- Theo dejo la pregunta flotando en el aire y tanto la joven como la vieja se ruborizaron ante aquella intensa mirada azul oscuro del guapo misantropo.

-Lady Margaret, varonesa de Holyhead...y esta es mi sobrina Claire...-las dos mujeres se inclinaron elegantemente. Los dos jovenes hicieron reverencias corteses. Hermione estaba al borde de partirse de risa alli mismo

-Theodore! Mi querido amigo...-Ante el pasmo de Hermione, Draco avanzo arrastrandola al meollo de la conversacion- como tu por aquí? Hacia siglos que no te veia...

-Varonesa, lady Claire...permitidme que os presente a mi buen amigo Lord Draco Malfoy -mintio Theo con una naturalidad que Hermione consdieraba casi obscena- Teniente del ejercito de tierra al servicio de su magestad...

-Vaya...encantada de conocerle...-la varonesa le tendio la mano para que Draco se la besara, y el asi lo hizo. Hermione estaba al borde del colapso- Aun que es un tanto joven para ser oficial del ejercito, no cree?

-El mas joven de mi promocion, mi estimada señora...-Draco sonrio radiante, rebosando orgullo y satisfaccion- Y permitanme presentarles a mi adorable acompañante, la señorita Hermione Jane Granger...aun que tendran que disculparla si no esta de un humor muy festivo esta noche...no he conseguido consolarla de la tragedia que ha sufrido...

-Que le sucede, qeurida? Una joven tan dulce como usted no deberia estar triste...-COmenzo la varonesa mientras Hermione se atragantaba con su propia lengua y miraba a Draco con los ojos desorbitados.

-Vera...-Draco puso un tono tragico de voz, casi como si se avergonzara de decir lo que tenia que decir- La señorita Granger tiene un cerebro privilegiado...tanto que su educacion requiere tutorias privadas por parte de maestros...-La varonesa parecia realmente impresionada- Hace poco fue mandada a Paris a realizar una serie de estudios e investigaciones, pero por un descuido por parte de sus tutores, que enredaron su ajenda, los examenes de acceso a la universidad los tuvo en las mismas fechas que su Puesta de Largo...ya entendereis la tragedia...mientras todas sus compañeras debutantes eran presentadas en sociedad, mi querida amiga estaba abandonada y sola en Paris realizando sus examenes...Pero lo mas tragico es que cuando regreso a Londres, los maestros de ceremonias decretaron que el protocolo exigia que debiera esperar al año siguiente para ser presentada...

La varonesa parecia a punto de desmayarse de puro escandalo. Theo y Blaise eran el mismisimo rostro del horror

-Ahora...-continuo Draco como si relatara la historia mas triste jamas contada- Mi joven dama tiene acceso a las mejores universidades del mundo, podra estudiar donde quiiera por los meritos de sus estudios...y recogera los frutos de su trabajo...pero es el hazme reir de todas las que sin llegar a haber conseguido sus logros, estuvieron mas pendientes del calendario social que de esforzarse en sus estudios...comprendereis su tragedia...

-Claro que lo comprendo...-Lady Margaret estaba espantada- Y no consentire algo asi! No señor! Claire, llama al metre y dile que venga! Ahora! Esta situacion no puede permanecer asi! Que injusticia! Que desfachatez!

Los gritos de Lady Margaret llamaron la antencion de varias damas del entorno. Todos pertenecientes a la clase pudiente, a la nobleza o famosos de todo tipo. La varonesa conto aquella historia en multiples ocasiones, y eso convirtio a Hermione en el centro de una voragine de rostros escandalizados. Theo y Blaise se dedicaron a alentar indiscriminadamente aquel sentimiento.

Sin haberselo propuesto, Hermione se vio arrastrada junto a Draco a lo alto de unas escaleras, mientras un muy sorprendido metre pedia silencio. Lady Margaret se habia convertido en el centro de atencion cuando tomo la palabra.

-Señores, señoras...en este retiro de fin de semana no esperaba conocer a tan ilustres huespedes...y me dispongo a corregir un error que considero atroz. Una amiga mia ha sido excluida de la lista de debutantes en su Puesta de Largo por estar prestando atencion a sus estudios y presentarse a los importantes examenes que decretaran su futuro, y con algo de retraso y de una forma no ortodoxa pero aun asi valida, me gustaria que esta noche fuera especial. A fin de cuentas, la puesta de largo es la presentacion en sociedad. Nosotros somos la sociedad, asi que presentemosla y demosle la noche que no tuvo!

-Que entretenido...-susurro aprobatoriamente una dama entre el publico cuando todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

-La Señorita Hermione Jane Granger, acompañada por el Teniente Lord Draco Malfoy.- Vocifero el metre. Era la señal. Con su maravilloso vestido y su guapo acompàñante, Hermione tenia que bajar las escaleras mientras todos aquellos ricos y millonarios la aplaudian y alababan

Se qeuria morir de vergüenza alli mismo.

-Recuerdame que te mate por esto...-le susurro a Draco mientras sonreia como una loca a todo el publico.

-De acuerdo, princesita, pero ahora sonrie y saluda...-Draco no cabia en si de gozo. No sabia que estaba disfrutando mas, si estar en el centro de todas las miradas o sentir el incandescente rubor que Hermione emitia como si fuera una estufa sofocada.

Todos los presentes fueron conducidos a las mesas donde cenaron un menu de lo mas exquisito. Pero aquello no fue lo peor. Lo peor es que varios camareros le trajeron a Hermione rosas.

-De parte de Sir Mathew de Larme, que solicita el placer de bailar con vos una pieza esta noche...-una rosa fue tendida.

-De parte de Lord Arthur, conde de Mallain, que solicita el placer de un baile con vos esta noche...-otra rosa fue tendida.

Le tendieron al menos catorce rosas y catorce invitaciones de nobles, señores, lores, sires, y magnates de los negocios. Hermione queria morirse alli mismo y que la tierra se la tragara.

La peor rosa fue una que fue acompañada de un "de parte Lord Zabini de Snapeshemire, que solicita bailar con usted esta noche o cualquier otra que usted le desee"

La cena termino, y Hermione fue sacada a bailar por un monton de caballeros a los que no conocia de nada, hasta que finalmente Goyle la rescato

-Creo que ire fuera a dar un paseo...-dijo ella agotada y al borde del infarto.

-te acompaño?

-No, tranquilo Gregory, prefiero ir sola. Necesito un poco de aire...

Goyle la miro salir por las enormes puertas que daban al jardin, y la siguio mirando hasta que la perdio de vista.

La castaña solo queria estar sola un rato. Aquella situacion le era incomoda. Y mas por si los pillaban en su fragrante y descarada mentira. Puede que los chicos se sintieran comodos navegando como rompehielos en los glaciares mares de la hipocresia social...pero para ella era un terreno pantanoso que amenazaba con tragarsela viva si pisaba en falso.

Paseo entre los fragantes macizos de flores hasta que encontro un banco de piedra lo bastante apartado para que nadie la molestara y lo bastante cercano como para seguir escuchando la musica.

La iluminacion del jardin debia ser obra de algun artista...parecia que las flores, los perterres y los abrustos estuvieran tachonados de estrellas sin eclipsar las que brilalban en el firamento con su fria luz palida. Habia bastante luz para ver por donde ibas, y que estabas haciendo, pero no tanta como para romper el hechizo de misterio y sutileza que reinaba en aquel lugar. Era sencillamente precioso.

Estuvo sentada alli durante casi viente minutos hasta que un contacto a su espalda la sobresalto. Al girarse, vio que Malfoy estaba alli, que se habia quitado la chaqueta y que le estaba tapando los hombros con ella.

-eres consciente de que si nos pillan se nos caera el pelo por vuestro jueguecito de tiraron faroles?- Le espeto Hermione acurrucandose bajo la chaqueta que el le ponia encima. Aquella pieza de seda italiana le proporciono cierto calor. Ni se habia dado cuenta de que empezaba a refrescar en el jardin. Aun que el olor a la colonia de Draco la perturbaba. Olia a madera de sandalo y ….algo a lo que no podia poner nombre. Pero olia como a tierra mojada despues de la lluvia.

-Lo se, pero ahora no me preocupa...-el rubio se sento a su lado con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-A ti nunca te preocupa nada?

-Solo cuando es importante...

Hermione rio divertida. No sabia por que, pero se lo estaba pasando bien. Aun que el perfume de la chaqueta la estaba volviendo loca.

-Oye, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro Granger...

-Que perfume usas?- La chica olisqueo sin mucho disimulo la chaqueta ante el pasmado Draco, que de todo lo que ella podia preguntar, era lo ultimo que esperaba oir.

-Obscure...-dijo el con una extraña sonrisa de satisfaccion. No sabia por que le alagaba tanto que ella notara su perfume- lleva sandalo y esencia de petricor. Es un perfume magico.

-Petricor?- Hermione lo miro extrañada.

-Es el olor de la tierra despues de la lluvia.- Draco sonrio mas satisfecho aun por que habia algo que esa sabelotodo no sabia- Te gusta?

-la verdad es que huele bien...

-Es curioso, llevo años usandolo y nunca me lo habias dicho...- A Draco le encantaba meter el dedo en la yaga.

-Hasta hace mas bien poco estaba demasiado ocupada teniendote mania y esquivando tus puyas como para pararme a disfrutar de tu perfume, Malfoy...ademas, nunca habiamos estado tan cerca...-antes de terminar la frase se mordio los labios. Eso no era cierto del todo. El recuerdo de las dos veces que se habian comido la boca a besos le asalto la memoria. El noto ese rubor violento y sonrio.

-Eso me recuerda que tenemos una conversacion pendiente...no crees? Y ya hablaremos mas a delante ya hablaremos de esa nueva aficion que tienes a irme oliasqueando, Granger- El rubio se le acerco un poco y ella de pronto, ya no necesitaba la chaqueta que tenia encima para entrar en calor. Podria haberse usado su piel para freir huevos de la subida de temperatura que tuvo.

-No te voy olisqueando...-mascullo ella ofendida y colorada- solo que despues de haberte olido sudar como un tigre en el campamento de instrucción y todo lo que hemos pasado juntos que no ha olia precisamente a rosas...tu colonia me parece una mejora...y creo que si tenemos una conversacion pendiente- se rindio al tema principal de la conversacion- pero no se como abordar el tema...

-Yo si lo se...-Draco se levanto, le tendio la mano y se quedo alli- me concedes este baile?

Fue casi como la subida de las mareas: no necesitas pensar en ellas, solo sucede cuando la gravedad de la Luna esta lo bastante cerca. La ojimiel, con su maravilloso vestido de inspiracion oriental, le tomo la mano, y se quedaron alli, casi abrazados, bailando al ritmo de una musica que se oia lejos. En aquel jardin de ensueño...

Bailaron suavemente un rato, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de que las manos de Malfoy, aquellas manos finas de dedos largos y palidos coronadas por uñas siempre tan cuidadas que parecian de cristal la estaban rodeando por la cintura con tanta firmeza que casi se sentia encadenada contra aquel pecho masculino vestido de morado.

Con cierta reticencia, con miedo ha hacer algo mal y romper el encanto del momento, Hermione apoyo la canbeza contra el torso de Draco. Boom boom, boom booom, boom boom. Nunca lo hubiera dicho, y en ciertos momentos del pasado hubiera asegurado que era imposible. Pero ahi lo tenia. La prueba definitiva que Draco Malfoy tenia corazon. Lo sentia latir contra su oido. Y cada vez latia mas rapido. Sonrio un poco al notar esto ultimo.

-Malfoy...

-si?

-Que esta pasando con nosotros?

-Quieres decir que hay un nosotros princesita?- bromeo el divertido mientra la hacia girar con suavidad.

-No seas cretino y responde a mi pregunta...sabes a lo que me refiero...

El rubio volvio a cogerla en mitad de un giro y la volvio a aprisionar contra su pecho, posesivo.

-No sabria que responder a esa pregunta...

Era cierto. Draco nunca habia tenido que hablar sobre sus relaciones o su ausencia de ellas. Cuando queria salir con una chica de Howgards, lo unico que tenia que hacer para que ella lo supiera era señalarla con el dedo y decir "tu, ven conmigo". Ahi empezaba y terminaba todo el cortejo que solia utilizar. Cuando queria romper una relacion, solo tenia que decir "largo de aquí, y no vuelvas". Claro que en honor a la verdad, y haciendo de abogado del diablo, habria que añadir en beneficio del rubio que cualquier chica que saliera con Draco Malfoy ya sabia a lo que se atenia. Las reglas de aquel juego con el slytherin eran altamente conocidas. Si no te gustaba el juego, lo mejor que podias hacer era rechazar las cartas. Luego mas te valia no hacerte la sorprendida.

Pero ahora...ahora todo habia cambiado. Y por primera vez Draco queria aclarar las cosas. Pero no sabia que decir. Ni como hacerlo. Ademas disfrutaba demasiado del momento como para estropearlo con palabras. Hablar esta sobrevalorado. Pero la ojimiel no opinaba lo mismo.

-Esto no puede salir bien y lo sabes...-empezo ella dejandolo helado- Tu eres tu,...y yo soy yo. Tus padres...los mortifagos...quien tu ya sabes...Malfoy, si supieran lo que ha pasado en las muglelimpiadas estarias en un lio...pero si supieran lo que ha pasado entre nosotros estariamos muertos! Por lo menos yo...

Draco se mordio los labios. Aquello era cierto. Y se moria de ganas de decir que nunca dejaria que la mataran. Pero lo que implicaba para el reconocer que antes preferia estar muerto que que alguien le pusiera las manos encima a Granger era demaisado grande. Aquella revelacion...esa epifania lo dejo sin aliento.

-Ademas...todo fue un error- continuo ella dejandolo aun mas confuso. Hermione parloteaba como si necesitara explicarse y buscarle a todo una razon logica- No se por que pero ahora nos llevamos todos mejor...y todo es distinto...pero lo del laser tag fue por la adrenalina y lo del baño del barracon seguro que fue por los nervios y todo lo que pasamos...

-Granger...-susurro Draco muy serio. Se sentia dolido en cierto modo- Te arrepientes de algo?

-Malfoy yo no se que decir...ni siquiera comprendo lo que esta pasando. Todo ha sudecido muy deprisa y no...no se que pensar. Pero no me arrepiento si es a lo que te refieres. Pero no se que significa todo esto...

-Hay cosas que no hay que comprenderlas, Granger, solo se sienten...y ya esta. No hay mas. No hay que darles vueltas...-Draco sentia como si aquella chica le hubiera metido la mano del pecho y con sus palabras le estuviera estrangulado el alma. Algo en aquel instante perfecto se habia roto, y aun que supiera que no podia arreglarlo...tenia que intentarlo.

Pero no sucedió nada. Hermione suspiro, se separo de el dejando de bailar y se quito la chaqueta devolviendosela.

-No lo se Malfoy. Hay cosas que son demasiado complicadas...

La chica se giro y con la cabeza gacha comenzo a caminar hacia el hotel. Draco la siguio a varios pasos de distancia. Herido de una forma que no sabia describir.

_Hay cosas que son demasiado complicadas..._ claro que lo eran. Las cosas que valen la pena siempre lo son. Aun que ella fuera una hija de muggles y el un hijo de mortifago y aun que el hubiera estado haciendole la vida imposible e insultandole durante años...total, lo unico que podia pasar si decidia pedirle salir es que su padre la matara a ella y se pasara varios meses torturandolo a el...

_Hay cosas que son demasiado complicadas..._la recordo haciendo flexiones y sangrando, nada dispuesta a rendirse...y aferrada a su mano muy asustada mientras caian al vacio con unos paracaidas. Recordo lo simple que habia resultado todo cuando no tenian nada mas que hacer que seguir ordenes. Lo unidos que habian estado...

_Hay cosas demasiado complicadas..._ recordo todos los insultos que le habia dicho, como la llamo sangresucia la primera vez y las amargas lagrimas que ella derramo. Recordo con cierta aprension lo grandiosamente bien que se sintio al saber que el la habia hecho llorar. Recordo todas las putadas, todas las barrabasadas, todos los complots. Recordo como habia deseado que el basilisco la matara, y con cierto asco por si mismo, recordo lo decepcionado que se sintio al saber que habia sobrevivido. Se sintio un mierda.

_Hay cosas demasiado complicadas..._su tia Bellatrix...su padre...el Lord Tenebroso...los mortifagos...las mascaras de plata y las tunicas negras. Los despreciables secretos...Draco tenia ganas de vomitar.

Los dos chicos llegaron en silencio al ascensor, y pulsaron el boton que los llevaria a su planta. Ni siquiera se miraban a la cara

_Hay cosas demasiado complicadas..._Draco recordo por un instante a la Sra Ashmar...que seguia esperando en su hospital a un hombre que nunca volveria a su lado. Recordo la esperanza en aquel rostro condenado a olvidarlo todo poco a poco...y para quien el pasado se desdibujaba cada dia un poco mas. Una mujer que llevaba toda su vida arrepintiendose de haber dejado marchar al hombre al que amaba, y que se aferraba a la esperanza de volverlo a ver por que era lo unico que le quedaba. La Sra Ashmar...con sus fascinantes ojos violetas que solo habian conocido el verdadero amor una vez, y con eso le bastaba. A quien habia mentido...y a quien le habia devuelto la vida...

_Hay cosas demasiado complicadas..._Draco tomo su decision. A la mierda con todo.

-Hay cosas que sencillamente valen la pena...-dijo con firmeza en la voz. Y sin saber que hacia, agarro a Hermione del brazo, la atrajo hacia si y le estampo sus labios en la boca. Sabia que seguramente se arrepentiria de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no le importaba el precio a pagar. Como dijo Spangler...hay cosas por las que vale la pena vivir...y cosas por las que vale la pena morir.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: los titulos y varonias mencionados no son reales. No hubo forma de encontrar originales y no tenia ganas de navegar entre la tediosa burocracia britanica...no hay archivos publicos disponibles con esa info, y tampoco tenia ganas de buscarlos, asi que espero me perdoneis. Exceptuando los titulos que se atribuyen los QUYMERA que son practicamente vaciladas para demostrar a Hermione su teoria sobre lo absurdo.

Por cierto...pregunta de friki trivial...prometo dar un premio a la primera de vosotras que me diga serie de television muy muy famosa sale la palabra petricor. Os dare una pista: esa palabra es una de las que conforman una constraseña semi-psiquica para abrir una puerta...venga chicas, que seguro que no soy la ultima en saberlo.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Para las que me preguntasteis que diablos es un sari...aqui os dejo unas direcciones de los mas similares que he encontrado a lo que tenia en mente para Hermione...imaginaos algo asi, pero con un tejido mas vaporoso y semitrasparente. Y en colores naranjas, colores tierra, marrones, dorados y bronces, ademas de que en lugar de camisa y falda-pareo, seria todo de una unica pieza (vestido completo de la que el foular de encima del hombro nace de la cadera) quitad los espacios entre los puntos que si no no me dejaba ponerlo**_

www . /wp-content/uploads/2007/10/saree11. jpg

www . /assets/uploads/posts/3717/t00248-01-sari_

www . .ar/images/Cultural%20Section/sari. jpg

/7/files/2011/05/cities/Sari-2. Jpg

_**Para las demas...si, premio para las señoritas. Petricor es una de las palabras clave de la Tardis para una de las contraseñas. Y si, la dice Amy Pond. Aun que no se por que mas de una me hicisteis trampas y lo googleasteis...pero bueno ademas sale en otro capitulo como el nombre del perfume que crea Amy en un anuncio ( para las chicas que estan cansadas de esperar...PETRICOR) . Soy buena y os lo perdono aun que hicierais un poquito trampa. Y si, soy una yonki de dr who...soy muy muy fan de esa serie...no os imaginais hasta que punto. Para las que acertasteis...aqui teneis el regalito que os prometi:**_

.com/albums/o90/Imladris666/QUYMERA . png

_**Por el poder que me he conccedido a mi misma, basicamente porque el fic es mio y mordere en un ojo al que me diga lo contrario...nombro a aby-pènita, lia ross, Kathpierce, peor14, kunogi malfoy, maletina, y minos miembros honorarificos del 314, hasta que encuentre a alguien mejor o demuestren que se merecen serlo. Ahi teneis la insignia XDD a las que no habeis acertado...bueno, ya os dare mas oportunidades para que os ganeis los galones. Y por cierto, no me pegueis mucho cuando veais el logo. Es algo temporal hasta que mejore el diseño. Con el dolor de dedos que tengo manejar el photoshop se ha vuelto algo complicado. Ademas no encuentro una fuente que me guste para hacer las letras...y no he puesto colores por que el diseño lo estoy haciendo para bordarlo, asi que los colores ya los cosere a mano cuando tenga tiempo. Pero es para que os hagais una idea nada mas. **_

_**Creo que no me he dejado a nadie, si alguna dijo Dr Who y no la he mencionado, que se de por aludida...que una no es perfecta y hace lo que puede.**_

_**LittledDay, espero con impaciencia esos dibujos. Me encantara verlos ^^**_

CAPITULO 19: Sonreid al pajarito.

Draco y Hermione tenian problemas: Es bastante dificil abanzar por un pasillo mientras estas pegado a la boca de alguien y tienes las manos ocupadas manoseando un cuerpo ajeno.

Como si fueran la criatura mas extraña de cuatro patas habida en la faz del hotel, avanzaron a trompicones, chocando contra las paredes y mas de una vez estuvieron a punto de irse al suelo. Pero nada les importaba. Suspiraban y soltaban gemiditos extasiados mientras labios, lengua, dientes y manos batallaban por ganar terreno cada uno en el cuerpo del otro. Dedos que se colaban por debajo de la ropa intentando abarcar mas piel...Draco ya llevaba la camisa toda por fuera con las manos de Hermione recorriendole el vientre, su corbata se habia desanudado por arte de magia y ya llevaba cuatro botones despasados mienrtas los dedos del rubio se peleaban por encontrar la cremallera del vestido de la chica.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, consiguieron encontrar la calma necesaria para sacar la targeta llave de la habitacion del bolsillo interior de la amercana del rubio y abrir la puerta.

Hermione estaba delirando. Flotaba en alguna extraña ensoñacion hirviente. Todo le daba vueltas y sentia como un volcan hacia erupcion en su vientre. El Etna y el Vesubio nunca habian explotado con tanta fuerza. Ni siquiera el Santorini, cuando evaporo en su erupcion medio mediterraneo habia generado tanto calor como el que le corria a la castaña por las venas en ese momento. Draco parecio encontrar la cremallera y comenzo a bajarsela con ansia, manoseando con frenesi la tremula piel de su espalda que iba descubriendo.

De pronto, tanto Hermione como Draco se quedaron ciegos. Un fogonazo de luz los habia dejado parpadeando y confusos. Lo peor fue el carraspeo.

-Os molesto?- La dulce y ronroneante voz de Theo los pillo por sorpresa.

Separandose el uno del otro como si se hubieran quemado y arreglandose la ropa a toda prisa miraron al patidifuso Nott que tenia una taza de te en una mano, la boca abierta en una sonrisa extraña y una galleta a medio camino de la boca, congelada en su gesto.

-Por que tenemos tres habitaciones, sabeis?- continuo Theo amablemente, casi con delicadeza- No os pedire que os vayais a otra, que veo que estais ocupados...creo que mejor cojo mi aperitivo y me voy...vale?

Theo camino despacio, dando pasitos hacia atrás, aun con la galleta flotando delante de su boca, y se escurrio como un cangrejo por la puerta que comunicaba con la habitacion de al lado. La puerta comenzo a cerrarse. De pronto la volvio ha abrir. Entro con sigilo y le dio al interruptor apagando las luces.

-Uhis, perdon por interrumpir otra vez, es que me habia dejado la luz encendida...

El misantropo sonriente se volvio a colar por la puerta y la cerro con un click suave, de esos que solo hacen las puertas en las que hay alguien cerrandola con mucho cuidado en no hacer ruido.

-La madre que lo pario...-susurro Draco que aun tenia el corazon en la garganta por el susto que les habia dado Theo y por el enfriamiento casi terminal que habia sufrido la situacion con la castaña.

Fue como dejar caer una piedra de dos toneladas sobre una lamina de cristal. Aun que hacia unos segundos se estaban comiendo vivos el uno al otro y les faltaban manos para desnudarse y dedos para tocarse...ahora no podian ni mirarse a la cara.

-Yo...sera mejor que me vaya a dormir...-susurro la ojimiel con el pelo por la cara, agradecida de tener aquella "cortina" para ocultar su rostro. La joven se escabullo casi corriendo hacia la puerta que daba a la tercera habitacion, y cerro de un apresurado portazo.

Draco se quedo alli, respirando confundido, solo. A grandes zancadas se fue a la habitacion por la que se habia ido Theo y abrio de un manotazo. Cuando el misantropo vio a Draco entrar en tromba se puso de pie de un salto y dijo lo unico que pudo decir.

-No fue culpa mia! Yo no lo sabia! Y yo estaba aquí antes! Que querias que hiciera Draco? Veros entrar asi fue lo ultimo que esperaba!

-Yo te mato...-Draco se puso a correr por la habitacion dando vueltas detras de Theo que corria en circulos alrededor de una mesa con tal que de que furioso rubio no lo pillara.

-Pero no fue culpa mia! Podrias haber avisado o algo! Yo que sabia! Ni siquiera habia notado que te gustara Granger!

Draco resoplo furioso. A fin de cuentas, por frustrante que hubiera sido su amigo tenia cierta razon. Solo un poquito.

-Ademas, Draco...que crees que estas haciendo?- Theo se acerco a el algo de tiempo despues, cuando su amigo parecia mas calmado- Sabes que Granger no es de las chicas que se lian con alguien por una noche, ella no es de las que solo se divierten y ya esta...vas ha hacerle mucho daño...

-No se lo quiero hacer...-Draco se tapo la cara con las manos intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

-Entonces ella tambien te gusta? Eso puede complicar las cosas y lo sabes, Draco. Granger, por genial que sea...por fantastica que sea...siguie siendo Granger. No es una chica a la que puedas llevar a casa por navidades para la cena de Nochebuena sin que tu padre la mate tal y como cruce el umbral de tu mansion! No tengo nada en contra de Granger...ya lo sabes...pero si sigues con esto alguien acabara muy herido por no decir que alguien podria acabar muerto...

-Lo se Theo...lo se...-el rubio parecia al borde de las lagrimas, y Theo se apiado.

El misantropo sirvio una taza de te y se la sivio a su amigo.

-Anda, tomate esto y calmate. Luego nos iremos a dormir...y mañana, con la cabeza mas despejada y mas sangre en las neuronas que en la entrepierna, ya buscaremos una solucion a este embrollo...

Aquella noche, solo Theo, Draco y Hermione durmieron en las habitaciones. Crabble, Goyle y Zabini no dieron señales de vida.

Crabble y Goyle estaban en paradero tecnicamente desconocido, mientras Blaise habia congeniado con la sobrina de la baronesa, Claire. Habian congeniado tanto que habian acabado bastante ligeros de ropa en uno de los escoberos de un pasillo demostrandose mutuamente lo muy profundamente que querian conocerse. O al menos, lo profundamente que querian conocerse por una noche...

Mientras el mundo amanecia a un nuevo dia, Blaise consiguio llegar a la habitacion, y se acosto a dormir un rato en la cama que habia junto a la de Theo.

-Donde has estado...?- pregunto somnoliento Nott.

-Ya sabes...las obligaciones de la nobleza y esas cosas...-La sonrisa de Blaise no era visible en la oscuridad. Pero la sonrisa de Blaise tenia la capacidad unica de hacerse notar mas alla del espectro visible del ojo. Era algo que podias notar. La presentias. Nott puso los ojos en blanco.

-Anda duerme un rato...que te va ha hacer falta...

No habian pasado ni tres horas cuando Vincent y Gregory entraron en estampida por la habitacion, quitandose la ropa a tirones y gritando como posesos.

-Chicos! Venga! Deprisa! Vestiros!- aullaba Goyle con entusiasmo- que nos estan esperando! Poneros ropa comoda!

-Pero que narices pasa?- Parpadeo Draco sonmoliento tras entrar en el cuarto donde un epicentro entropico se estaba formando por momentos.

-Que la prueba era de sociabilizar con muggles no?- Vincent parecia un cachorrito al que le acaban de dar un premio por una cabriola especialmente bien hecha- pues hemos sociabilizado! Anoche conocimos a unas chicas...y bueno, resulto que eran pinches de cocina de la cena de gala! Gregory y yo acabamos en la cocina, nos dejaron probar de todo! Fue fantastico. Luego resulto que acabamos en una especie de fiesta del personal de servicio y fue genial! Y nos han invitado a una visita que van ha hacer hoy a un parque...parque de aflicciones o algo asi!

-Un parte que atracciones?- Era la voz de granger que entraba por la puerta con los ojos adormilados.

-Eso!- Vincent asintio entusiasticamente con la cabeza- y les dijimos que no podiamos ir por nuestros compañeros...y nos han invitado a todos! Seremos unos viente o asi... tienen entradas para nosotros, y van a llevar comida de las cocinas para la excursion...y podemos ir! Venga! Dicen que sera muy divertido! Asi que vestios que nos vamos!

Intentar llevarles la contraria a Gregory y a Vincent es como intentar parar con las manos una riada, y gritarle a un terremoto para que deje de temblar. Esos dos eran como fuerzas de la naturaleza. Meterles algo en la cabeza requeria un martillo pilon, pero sacarselo...sacarselo era como intentar hacer descarrilar un tren de mercancias con un palillo de mondar dientes.

El resto del 314 fueron sacados casi a patadas de la cama por aquellos dos enardecidos muchachotes, vestidos casi a la fuerza y guiados como ovejas por perros pastores hasta la salida de servicio del hotel.

Alli los esperaba una marabunta de juvend muggle y cuatro furgonetas con pinta de tartanas.

-Estos son Josh, Emily, Amanda, Kathe, Richard...-comenzo Goyle. Y continuo cantando nombres un buen rato. Los adormilados chicos miraron a su alrededor y desistieron de intentar memorizar los nombres. Solo asentian con la cabeza y sonreian. Nunca falla.

-venga! Todos abordo!- Grito una chica rubia con entusiasmo. Probablemente fuera Kathe.

El 314 se vio arrastrado dentro de una furgoneta casi a la fuerza, y alli, enlatados como sardinas, estuvieron 30 minutos mientras el vehiculo los llevaba a algun sitio.

-Toma tio, que tienes cara de que lo vas a necesitar...-dijo un muchacho con una expresion facial que a Theo le recordo a la de Neville Longottom. Aquel chico, un tal Josh, le pasaba un cigarrillo bastante mal hecho que olia...olia raro pero bien.

-Yo no fumo tabaco...-Se escuso Theo con una sonrisa.

-Genial, colega, esto no es tabaco...-La sonrisa de Josh se ensancho varias pulgadas.

-Yo que tu no haria eso...-la vocecilla estrangulada de Hermione era casi legendaria. Theo se encogio de hombros. Cualquier cosa antes que ser descortes, cogio aquel cigarro y le dio una calada. Casi se atraganta. Pero sonrio educado antes de devolverselo a Josh

10 minutos despues, josh habia liado cuatro cigarros de esos mas con una aromatica hierba verde. Y habian cuatro muggles fumandoselos. EL humo habia llenado la furgoneta, y Theo...Theo se sentia bien. Le habian passado alguno de esos cigarros en varias ocasiones y habia dado algunas caladas. El resto del 314 tosia y ponia malas caras. Pero Theo no entendia por que. El solo tenia ganas de reir...

Llegaron al parque de atracciones un buen rato despues, cuando Theo cantaba alegremente abrazado a Josh para sorpresa de todos y se juraban amistad eterna con unas sonrisas que rozaban lo absurdo.

-Ya hemos llegado! -chillo extasiada una de las chicas. Una con el pelo rubio oscuro cortado muy corto y peinado de punta. Dijeron que se llamaba Rachel o algo asi.- Por suerte todo el mundo esta en las fiestas de la inaguracion del Hotel y estara casi vacio! Vamos a tener el parque para nosotros solos!

Los muggles sacaron las entradas, cargados con mochilas y cestas, y entraron en tromba dentro del recinto. Los quymera casi fueron arrastrados en volandas.

Lo primero que hicieron, fue sentarse en una de las zonas de picnic y almorzar.

-Son las sobras de la cena de anoche...-confeso uno de los chicos, Draco recordaba o creia recordar que se llamaba Paul- el jefe de cocina nos deja quedarnos con la comida que sobra, siempre que no hayan bastantes raciones para aprobecharlas, asi que arramblamos con lo que podemos y asi nos ahorramos manutencion en compras en supermercado. Es uno de los pluses de trabajar en cocinas...que puedes ahorrarte comidas.

Para sorpresa de todos, el que mas comio fue Theo. Y Josh. Y los cuatro que habian estado fumando. Parecia que tuvieran hambre de lobo.

Fueron a la seccion de taquillas y consignas y dejaron alli las mochilas y las cestas. Dijeron que a la hora de comer volverian para recoger las cosas. Que era mejor que ir cargado todo el dia con los trastos.

Y lo primero que hicieron, fue ir a una atraccion extraña.

Segun Blaise, parecia una torre de metal con una rosquilla con asientos en la base. Por lo visto, la rosquilla subia y bajaba a toda velocidad.

-No tiene pinta de ser muy divertido...-dijo con ciertas reticencias.

-Es un simulador de lanzadera, Zabini...-le explico Hermione divertida. Aquello iba a ser genial-el anillo ese sube y baja muy rapido simulando la velocidad e un cohete, y luego baja en caida libre solo para volver a subir. Tu tranquilo...te divertiras...

Cuando los chicos se subieron, y la atraccion comenzo ha hacer su trabajo, mientras los muggles reian a carcajadas y aullaban extasiados, la sensacion que tuvieron Draco, Blaise, Gregory y Vincent fue mas o menos la de que su estomago les habia subido hasta la cabeza para quedar incrustrado en la parte superior de su craneo, para luego, que su cerebro y su estomago bajaran de golpe a sus pies. Theo contra todo pronostico estaba todo feliz en su asiento con los brazos levantados chillando como un maniaco.

-Mira! estoy como volando!- aullaba feliz al mundo

-Que cojones le pasa a Theo...!- aullo Blaise mientras caian al vacio y el estomago le volvia a subir desde las plantas de los pies hasta el cerebelo.

-Tu dejalo!- granger estaba pasandoselo en grande- Theo estara bien, dentro de unas horas tendra un poco de resaca pero estara bien!

Blaise iba a decir algo, pero una sacudida en aquel trasto infernal los hizo bajar de nuevo en caida libre y estaba demasiado ocupado gritando como un demente por su vida.

Cuando bajaron de alli a Draco poco le falto para besar el suelo agradecido de poder volver a pisarlo. Pero aquello no habia terminado

Los muggles los arrastraron hacia una pesadilla de curvas y carriles llamada montaña rusa. Y los sentaron en unos aparentemente inocentes carritos con arneses rigidos de seguridad. Antes de que pudieran preguntar que diablos pasaba, ya estaban amarrados a las sillas y aquello se movia. Mientras subian una empinada cuesta, se tranquilizaron de golpe.

-Bueno, esto no es tan terrible...-dijo Vincent, gafando la situacion. Por que lo dijo justo antes de llegar a lo mas alto de la cuesta y de pronto...solo habia la sensacion de caida libre y precipitarse al vacio mientras estaban sentados comodamente en sus asientos.

Gritaron,a ullaron, y sus voces formaron ecos extraños mientras giraban en anilllos gigantes, y el cielo de pronto estaba debajo de ellos. Pero aquello no era nada comparado con lo que les esperaba. Una seccion de las vias era una espiral que los hizo dar trompos y trompos, dando vueltas mientras subian y bajaban y giraban a toda velocidad. Se quedaron sin voz mientras gritaban. Aquello era una pesadilla horrible.

De pronto, Josh grito:

-Sonreid al pajarito!- Y un flash los cego a todos.

Si cuando bajaron pensaban que no podia haber nada peor que aquella cosa horrible que los habia batido por dentro, se encontraron con que si podia haberlo. El flash habia sido una foto. Ahora habian pruebas.

Alli estaban, ellos rodeados de muggles que reian y tenian los ojos muy abiertos.

Crabble y Goyle estaban casi abrazados el uno al otro congelados en una mueca de terro abyecto. Blaise tenia los ojos apunto de salirsele de las cuencas. Y una expresion similar a la de un hombre que acaba de sufir un infarto. Theo tenia una extrañisima sonrisa de borracho y tenia los ojos achinados, en una expresion que solo alcanzan con éxito los fumetas que se han pasado de la ralla y los estreñidos cronicos.

Draco tenia el pelo al viento, y su cara era la viva imagen del manual del buen suicida. Tenia esa cara que solo puede ser descrita como un "dios mio, dios mio, vamos a morir". Pero lo mas raro era Hermione. Estaba riendo, parecia estar pasandoselo bien. Tenia el pelo suelto y ondeaba alrededor de su cabeza como un halo de color miel. Y Tenia Draco cogido de la mano. Lo cierto es que era Draco quien la habia cogido a ella, en un silencioso intento por sentirse mejor...pero alli estaba en la fotografia...aquellas dos manos enlazadas, con todos los dedos mezclados. Granger ni siquiera recordaba que eso hubiera pasado...pero la foto no mentia.

Kathe compro cuatro copias, y les regalo una a los chicos. Granger la guardo. No se fiaba del resto. Seguramente la quemarian o algo asi para que nunca nadie los viera con esas pintas...

mas tarde, tras un refresco para calmar los animos, los subieron a una atraccion extraña. Eran como tazas gigantes. Y los ataron depie en la cara internad e las tazas. Aquello empezo a girar. Y luego, el anillo donde estaban cogido las tazas tambien giraron. Era como dar vueltas en catorce direcciones al mismo tiempo. Lo peor fue cuando el plato gigante que hacia las veces de base de aquel instrumento de tortura comenzo a ponerse en vertical.

-Santo Salazar!- aullaba Blaise mientras gritaba

Cuando bajaron de alli, los chicos se llevaron a Hermione a un lado.

-Vale...no puedes decirme que los muggles disfrutan con esto...-comenzo Vinccent con una sobredosis de adrenalina.

-Pues lo cierto es que si...-Hermione reia mienrtas veia a sus compañeros resoplar como posesos- Se llama miedo controlado...

-Controlado? Que coño quieres decir con miedo controlado?- Goyle no daba credito a lo que oia.

-Veras...esto es seguro. No sale nadie herido...y es como entregar el control de tu destino con cierta seguridad. TU te descontrolas...disfrutando de la sensaciond e peligro...pero sabes que no pasara nadie por que hay gente cuidando de que sea...miendo controlado, entiendes?

-Creo que si...-Blaise parpadeo divertido por primera vez desde que habian llegado- Es como entrentarse a un boggard en clase de defensa no? Da miedo, afrontas tus miedos, pero el profe esta ahi para frenarlo todo si no sale bien. Y encima, conviertes tu miedo en algo patetico con el Ridikulus...

-Basicamente si, Zabini. Esta es la version muggle de reirse en la cara de tus propios miedos, pero de forma segura y controlada...

No pudieron hablar mas. Kathe, Josh y los demas los llamaban a gritos.

Los quymera permitieron que los vapuleran en mil atracciones distintas. Fueron lanzados, catapultados, giraron en el aire, fueron centrugados a gran velocidad...y lo curioso es que a medida que el dia avanzaba...descubrieron que se lo estaban pasando bien.

Era liberador. Ceder el control y disfrutar del vertigo, sabiendo que por mal que lo pasaras, no pasaba nada. Que todo estaba bien. Era un poco como saltar en paracaidas...solo que sin Crammer gritandote.

Aquel parque tambien tenia una seccion en plan zoo, pero donde podias sacarte fotos con animales. Y lo hicieron. Hermione salia en una con Blaise abrazados por una anaconda de seis metros. Una de Theo subido a una avestruz como un cowboy. De hecho hasta llevaba un sombrero...Nadie comprendia como habia accedido a aquello, pero Theo se habia pasado todo el dia riendo como un idiota. Parecia sumamente feliz.

Habia una de Goyle con un cocodrilo pequeño, y una de Draco con un cachorro de leon en brazos. Aquella ultima causo muchas risas entre los quymeras que los muggles que iban con ellos no entiendieron. Y mas por la foto en si. Estaba Draco, con una sonrisa de superioridad, cogiendo al pequeño leoncito del pescuezo como si no fuera mas que un docil gatito.

Se guardaron todas las fotos y todos los recivos, a fin de cuentas, les harian falta. Y mas cuando los chicos del servicio del spa les habian firmado las fotos por detras. Y les habian dado sus numeros de telefono para quedar en otra ocasión.

Cuando cayo la tarde, entre risas y vitores por lo bien que se lo habian pasado volvieron al hotel. Se despidieron con efusividad, y los 314 recogieron sus cosas. Habia sido un fin de semana muy intenso.

Fueron al punto de encuentro donde los esperaba Macgonnagall. De alli, con un traslador, volvieron a casa.

Esa noche, durante la cena, los puntos fueron otorgados. Griffindor habia bajado a tercera posicion. Por lo visto se habian dedicado a disfrutar de las piscinas y relajarse en lugar de mezclarse. Ravenclaw habia bajado a cuarta. Por lo visto habian tenido que intervenir lo sobservadores por que no habian sido muy discretos con los muggles con respecto al mundo de la magia. Luna habia causado estragos con su inocencia...Hufflepuff habia subido a primera. Por lo visto habian hecho de todo.

La sorpresa fue slytherin, que habia remontado a segunda posicion en el ranking general. La salida al parque de atracciones, haber socializado tanto con las clases altas, como con las mas humildes en el parque de atracciones y haber hecho un monton de actividades aun que sin mucho éxito...les habia valido un buen monton de puntos, pese a lo mucho que se les abucheo por ello.

Snapes se levanto y subio a la tarima.

-la proxima prueba sera algo diferente. No os diremos que teneis que hacer...solo los parametros generales. El resto correra por vuestra cuenta. Haremos un sorteo, y cada equipo, desafiara a otro equipo a realizar un video musical. Tendreis tres dias en una sala especialmente adecuada para que useis ordenadores para que busqueis una cancion y su correspondiente video para que desafieis al equipo que os haya tocado desafiar a arealizar. Del mismo modo otro equipo os desafiara a vosotros. Tendreis que decir por que habeis elegido esa pieza para que los otros la hagan. Se os entregara no solo el ordenador para que podais trabajar con el video que os toque, si no que se os daran tambien camaras de filmacion y el equipo necesario. Tendreis dos semanas para realizar en vuestro tiempo libre una replica con vosotros mismos actuando y cantando del video en cuestion. Esta claro?

Mientras todos aun estaban en shock, el sorteo fue hecho

Slytherin desafiaria a Griffindor. Griffindor a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff a Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw a Slytherin.

-Que es un video musical?- pregunto Blaise despues de la cena.

-Un problema...eso es lo que es...-Hermione estaba furiosa. Alguien iba a pagar por eso. Y muy caro.

_**Siento que este cap sea tan cortito, pero no tengo animos de mas. Prometo esforzarme mas en entregas futuras...**_

_**Os dejo con otra pregunta de frikitrivial...a ver si os haganis un puesto honorifico en el 314 o una cena intima con Blaise...**_

_**Segun los cinefilos mas puristas del cine clasico, hay un desnudo, un streaptease que es considerado como el mas sensual, el mas erotico y el mas excitante de la historia del cine. En ese "straptease" en cuestion, la dama solo se quita una prenda de ropa. Aun que lo hace de una forma muy...especial y unica. Pregunta: quien es la autora de ese "streaptease" en que pelicula sale, y que prenda de vestir estamos hablando?**_

_**Pista: no hay mucho color que digamos en esa pelicula**_


	20. Chapter 20

Al final del capitulo pondre los links con los videos que menciono. Podeis clickarlos o podeis buscarlos si quereis en youtube. Recomiendo que los veais, pero tambien recomiendo que los veais Os aseguro que algunos no tienen desperdicio...

CAPITULO 20: One more time, with feeling.

Las reglas fueron establecidas. Lo cierto es que eran mas bien simples...

-Los equipos de cada casa podian pedir ayuda a los miembros de sus casas como extras de los videos, como apoyo logistico, para el montaje y la edicion...para casi todo. Pero eran los miembros de cada equipo los que debian organizarlo, dirigirlo y protagonizarlo todo. Asi de simple.

-Podian usar la magia. Pero solo para la creaccion y modificacion del vestuario y la adecuacion de los escenarios. Y siempre con la supervision de un profesor. Apenas tenian una semana, y si no era con esa ayuda extra, no les daria tiempo.

-Como muy pocos eran los que sabian tocar instrumentos o cantar de forma decente, se les permitia actuar en playback siempre que el objetivo de cada video fuera que el resultado fuera una copia versionada lo mas fiel al video original. Si eran ellos los que cantaban o tocaban los instrumentos, o al menos alguno de ellos, tendrian puntos extra.

-EL video en cuestion no podia tener desnudos, escenas eroticas o inmorales.

Eran reglas muy sencillas. Muy muy simples. Pero las cosas se complicaron el mismisimo primer dia. Asi que los profesores acabaron cediendo a la presion.

-Hemos recivido muchisimas quejas por parte de todos vosotros...-se rindio Macgonnagall la cena del lunes- asi que hemos decidido que no hareis un video musical. Hareis dos. Aunque el segundo sera voluntario. Uno sera aquel que os hayan desafiado ha hacer...y otro escogido por el propio equipo. Asi nadie podra quejarse de que le ha tocado hacer algo que no le gusta...pero tendreis el mismo tiempo para hacer el doble de trabajo...asi que ya sabeis. Podreis escoger entre hacer uno, sea el que sea, o hacer dos. Pero el segundo sera el que vosotros querais.

Los ojos le traicionaron a la vieja profesora, y miro de soslayo a Griffindor. Ron se hincho como un pavo. Aquello no paso desapercibido a Hermione que se puso roja de furia e indignacion. Los griffindor, su propia casa habia ido a protestar por que seria slytherin quien le desafiaba? Hermione habia pensado en algo como YMCA de los village people. Pero eso se quedaba muy corto comparado con lo que los griffindor se merecian en ese momento. Ya buscaria algo peor. Algo mucho peor...esa se la pagarian.

-Os habeis estado quejando?- les siseo Hermione a Harry y Ron con veneno en la voz.

-Que querias que hicieramos? A saber que ideais vosotros los slytherin...yo no me fio de ninguno. -Le espeto Ron con acidez.

"vosotros los slytherin..." habia dicho Ron. Hermione sintio como su estomago se le encogia. Y como la boca se le llenaba del amargo sabor de la bilis.

-Yo no soy una slytherin, Ronald...deberias saberlo...-hablaba despacio. Muy despacio. Lo que dijera Ron seria recordado. Y traeria consecuencias.

-hablas como una slytherin, te mueves como una slytherin, amenazas a tus amigos como una slytherin, te juntas con slytherin...ayudas a ganar a los slytherin pese a todo lo que nos han hecho...en serio Herms, me averguenzo de lo que estas haciendo. Y encima me atacaste...a mi! A tu mejor amigo! Y aun estoy esperando a que te disculpes! Ademas, que narices hago hablando contigo? Hasta que no recobres el conocimiento y dejes al enemigo, conmigo no cuentes para nada!

Ron se giro dramaticamente dandole la espalda a la sorprendida ojimiel. Harry no sabia que decir. Ginny se habia quedado de piedra. Vale que las cosas se habian puesto un poco tensas con Hermione...y en cierto sentido todos habian pensado en algun momento que la castaña habia tomado ciertas costumbres desconcertantemente slytherins...pero de ahi a decirlo como Ronald lo habia dicho...

Todos miraron a Hermione. Todos esperaban que le desatornillara la cabeza a Ron, o que le rompiera la crisma a guantazos. Lo que nadie se esperaba es que se levantara lentamente, envuelta en un silencio sepulcral.

-Si soy Slytherin, este no es mi sitio.- Fue lo unico que dijo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de las serpietnes bajo la sorprendida mirada de los griffindor.

-Que haces aquí, princesita?- Le comento Blaise al verla llegar con cara de funeral.

-Me han hechado de mi propia mesa.- La voz de Hermione sonaba muerta.

No hubo respuesta. Como si aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo, Blaise se corrio a la izquierda en el banco donde estaba sentado y le hizo sitio.

Algunos slytherins miraron aquella intrusion con caras raras. Aquello era inaudito. Pero cuando Draco Malfoy, principe de las serpientes le tendio un plato y un juego de cubiertos a granger, nadie se atrevio a decir nada al respecto. La palabra de Draco era ley, y si a el le parecia bien tener comiendo a una sangresucia a su lado, nadie diria nada al respecto. Aun que lo que pensaran era harina de otro costal.

Pero lo mas impresionante fueron las caras de los griffinfor. Habian esperado risas por parte de los slytherin, habian esperado que la hecharan a patadas. No que la acogieran como a una mas de los suyos. Ron estaba henchido de satisfaccion.

-Veis lo que os decia? Es una traidora! Se ha cambiado de bando! Y lo peor es que solo la estan utilizando! Ya volvera cuando le den la patada!

-Ron, callate...-Harry sentia vergüenza. Ajena y propia. Habian hechado a su mejor amiga de la mesa. Y nadie, nadie habia dicho nada. Y eso que los griffindor eran los valientes. Y encima, lo peor de todo es que sus jurados enemigos habian tendio el coraje de hacer lo que el, el mismisimo Harry Potter no habia podido hacer: Hacerle sitio a Hermione. Dar la cara por ella.

Esa misma noche, Hermione bajo a las salas de ordenadores que habian adecuado para la ocasión. Y se paso varias horas navegando hasta que encontro lo que andaba buscando. Y se sintio perversa...se sintio malvada. Se sintio satisfecha. Aquello seria glorioso...seria epico,...apenas podia esperar a ver las caras de los 314 cuando vieran la joya que iba a proponer para los griffindor...

-Si...no puedo esperar a ver como reacciona vuestro valor de leones con esto, chicos...-dijo a nadie en particular volviendo a darle al play mientras movia los pies al ritmo de la cancion.

-Que haces aquí a estas horas?- una voz fria y socarrona sono a sus espaldas casi provocandole un infarto. Al girarse, vio a Draco apoyado contra la puerta sonriendole de manera torcida.

-Creo que tengo algo que te va a gustar...-Dijo ella al calmarse un poco. Cuatro mintos despues, Draco se partia de risa revolcandose por el suelo.

-No puedo esperar a ver la cara de esos memos de griffindor! Va a ser grandioso...

-Malfoy, yo tambien soy una de esas memas de Griffindor...lo sabias?- Comento ella con cierto resquemor.

-No, tu no eres de griffindor...

-No? Y que soy? Una slytherin honoraria?- Hermione parecia al borde de las lagrimas.

-Eres una Quymera. Eres la princesa de las quymeras...-Draco casi ronroneaba en un susurro aterciopelado, y le acaricio las mejillas a la chica- No te preocupes por lo que esos capullos han dicho...tu eres tu. Y ya esta.

El resto de la noche, la pasaron buscando videos, escogiendo una amplia preseleccion, y gravandolos en discos. Tenian mucho trabajo que hacer, y muy poco tiempo.

Las reglas que Draco y Hermione pusieron fueron simples: tenia que ser algo en ingles para el video opcional. Tenia que ser algo sin muchos efectos especiales, facil de editar y que se gravara en uno o como mucho dos dias para tener tiempo en montarlo todo despues...pero no fue facil Habian demasiadas opciones. Asi que optaron por gravar los que mas les habian gustado y despues...despues elegirian entre todo el equipo.

Aquellos tres dias de gracia para buscar un video con el que desafiar a las otras casas y otro que hacer ellos mismos en el cual lucirse, fueron un caos. Todas las tardes, tras las clases, el aula de informatica estaba abarrotada de magos y brujas adolescentes en pleno frenesi.

Pero la cosa se calmo un poco la noche del miercoles, cuando los desafios fueron lanzados.

Luna se levanto y con su voz soñadora y ligermaente ausente, lanzo su desafio.

-Ravenclaw desafia a slytherin ha hacer el videoclip de un grupo llamado Edguy, de una cancion llamada Superheroe. El motivo es por que nos hace mucha gracia las insignias que llevan de militares y me gustaria verlos hacer lo que hacen en el video.

Aquello armo un revuelo terrible. Nadie sabia de que hablaba. Luna se movio hasta la mesa de slytherin y le entrego a Draco un CD con una copia del videoclip en cuestion.

Luego fue Harry el que se levanto, bastante rojo. Con Ron codeandole las costillas mientras reia como un maniaco por lo bajo.

-Griffindor desafia a Hufflepuff ha hacer el videclip de...Ron, en serio tengo que hacer esto?- El ojiverde miro hacia abajo y su amigo seguia alentandolo- esta bien...Griffindor desafia a Hufflepuff ha hacer el videoclip de Eric Prydz, del tema Call on me...el motivo es por que creemos que ya que sois tan trabajadores y os esforzais tanto, a ver como os apañais para hacer algo como esto...

Con cierta vergüenza, y una silenciosa disculpa en los ojos, Harry entrego el CD correspondiente a Hanna Abbot. Quien se levanto y lanzo su desafio.

-Hufflepuff desafia a Ravenclaw a hacer el video de Bloodhound gang, la cancion The Bad Touch . Sencillamente creemos que seria divertido verlos interpretar esto...

Hanna entrogo el Cd a Luna. Por ultimo, fue Draco quien se levanto. No sin cierta sonrisilla sadica y ladeada

-Despues de ciertas deliveraciones, los slytherin hemos decidido unanimanete desafiar a Griffindor a realizar el video musical de LMFAO, Sexy and i Know. Es muy facil ser un heroe cuando tu orgullo sale intacto. Es muy facil ser valiente cuando tu dignidad es magnificada y no tienes que hacer algo que te humilla publicamente. Desafiamos a los Griffindor a demostrar su valentia y su integridad interpretando esto...

Draco avanzo hacia la mesa de griffindor y lanzo el cd sobre ella. Como si fuera un caballero que lanza su guante en desafio.

Aquella tarde fue un completo caos en el colegio. Todas las casas querian ver que tendrian que hacer. Y muchos ya habian decidido que harian como segundo video. En Slytherin no fue una excepcion. Hermione habia traido un lector de DVD portatil, y mientras iba con los chicos camino a la mazmorra, empezo la tercera guerra mundial.

-No ireis a dejarla entrar en nuestros dominios, no?- espeto Pansy furiosa al ver a la castaña tan cerca de la mazmorra.

-Es miembro de nuestro equipo, Pansy, y si, vamos a dejarla entrar. Necesitamos trabajar con ella y es el unico sitio donde las otras casas no nos van a molestar...-Theo hablaba con ese tono de voz que usan los maestros de parbulario con niños especialmente tontos.

-Pues yo no estoy deacuerdo!

-Me da igual lo que pienses Pansy...-mascullo Draco con cierta indiferencia- ella viene, si no te parece bien, puedes irte. A mi me da igual

-Yo tambien soy parte del equipo!- La voz de Pansy sonaba como unas uñas arañando una pizarra.

-Entonces actua como parte de un equipo.- Sentencio Blaise.

Los 314 caminaron hacia la entrada de la mazmorra. Dijeron la contraseña, y se adentraron en aquel humedo y rocoso lugar que las serpientes llamaban hogar.

Se armo cierto revuelo al ver alli a la leona, pero una mirada furiosa de Draco basto para acallarlos.

-Bien...tenemos que decidir dos cosas: la primera es ver el video al qu enos han desafiado y pensar en como hacerlo...y luego os enseño la preseleccion de videos para la segunda opcion y me deciis si os gusta alguno. Si no, buscaremos mas...

-Los has elegido tu?- Astoria serpenteo hasta la primera fila con los brazos cruzados.- Quien te ha dicho que podias escoger tu lo que vamos ha hacer? Eh?

-Yo- La voz de Draco sono como un cañonazo. Nadie añadio ni una palabra mas. Astoria casi se atraganta con su propia lengua- Algun problema?

-No, para nada, Draco...-la pequeña de los Greengrass retrocecio docil.

-Granger y yo hicimos esta preseleccion. Es solo una muestra. Si os gusta algo, bien, si no, escogeremos mas...may millones de videos musicales muggles. Por algun sitio habia que empezar...

Hermione asintio, y le dio al play. Vieron el video de edguy. Muchos estaban muy serios al verlo. Muchos otros reian. Blaise estaba convencido de ser el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra. Aquello iba a ser fanatastico.

-Esto es denigrante!- Pansy estaba indignadisima

-No, no lo es...-Draco se estaba mesando la barbilla dandole vueltas ciertas ideas

-Como que no? Pero tu has visto el mismo video que nosotras?- Daphne estaba que hechaba humo por las orejas.

Draco suspiro cansado. Se fue a una de las carteras, saco un pergamino, un bote de tinta y una pluma. Comenzo a escribir. Luego clavo con un hechizo el trozo de pergamino en la pared.

Lo que ponia en el papel era lo siguiente:

"_A la atencion de Dumbledore: por motivos ajenos a mi voluntad, la lista de nombres que leera a continuacion son los integrantes de la casa de slytherin que se retiran de la competicion y no participaran en la realizacion de lo videos musicales. No se creen capaces de hacerlo por motivos varios."_

-Adelante por favor...-Dijo Draco dejando la pluma en la mesa al lado de la nota- Aquellos que os rajeis, que penseis que vuestro orgullo es mas importante que demostrar que no nos van a acobardar con tonterias como esta...por favor, firmad aquí. Yo mismo entregare esta noche la lista a Dumbledore. Sin rencores. Pero recordad cada vez que nos han puesto la zancadilla y nos han quitado la victoria de las manos mientras se reian. Recordad cuantas veces nos han exluido, cuantas veces nos han mirado por encima del hombro solo por que nos creen demasiado orgullosos para mancharnos las manos. Y luego decidme si ese mismo orgullo vale la pena cuando seamos derrotados y humillados por imbeciles que no son mejores que nosotros. Somos los mejores. Y eso tiene un Precio: es demostrarlo cada vez que sea los mejores no es algo que se regale por ahi. Es algo que hay que ganarse a pulso. Y si ser los mejores requiere hacer un estupido video en el que todos hagamos el ridiculo, haremos el ridiculo con estilo. Pero si creeis que me equivoco, id ahi, delante de todos, dando la cara, y estampad vuestros nombers en esa lista.

Nadie se movio del sitio. Una cosa es levantar mucho la cabeza y resoplar con indignacion y otra tener las agallas de iniciar un motin delante de tu lider. Delante de todos...¿que pasaba si nadie les seguia? Estarian solos ante el peligro.

Blaise dio un paso al frente y encaro a todos los slytherin.

-Sabeis lo mas curioso de cuanto te desafian a hacer el ridiculo? Cuanto de hacen hacer algo absurdo y denigrante? Que solo es ridiculo, absurdo y denigrante y permites que te importe. Si lo haces con una sonrisa. Si lo haces sin que te importe lo mas minimo. Si lo haces con la cabeza alta...la gente no se rie de ti. Por que no pueden. No les has dado motivos para hacerlo. Se reiran contigo. No de ti. Y tu te podras reir de ellos. El orgullo es un arma de doble filo, hay que saber llevarlo como un escudo y no como un lastre. Es la diferencia entre ser un payaso patetico y el mejor humorista. Hay una sutil diferencia. Si no sois capaces de verla, firmad en esa lista por que yo no os quiero en mi equipo.

Los minutos pasaron sumamente lentos. Sumamente incomodos. Sumamente avergonzados. Nadie decia nada. Hasta que Pansy carraspeo suavemente.

-Supongo que yo podria encargarme de los vestidos...no es muy dificil, solo son bañadores negros sin tirantes con un pompon blanco en el culo y diademas con tiras de carton negro recortado y medias de rejilla con tacones, no?- Su voz era un susurro. Muy muy timido. Y los chicos ropa verde manchada.

-Se llama ropa de camuflaje- la corrigio Theo con un asentimiento de cabeza- cuanto crees que tardarias en tener los disfraces de conejitas listos?

-Cuantos necesitas?- Inquirio Pansy un poco mas animada.

-Cuantas chicas de slytherin ayudaran a que ganemos participando en esto aun que para ello tengan que vestirse de conejitas muggles?- Pregunto Blaise divertido.

Pansy levanto la mano mientras se moria de vergüenza. Hermione tambien. Astoria y Daphne tambien, aun que a regañadientes. Poco a poco, solo por mera presion de grupo, mas de 50 manos se levantaron.

-Pansy, apunta los nombres. Id de compras. Si necesitais usar la magia para arreglar los disfraces, habla con Snape. No se puede hacer magia sin supervision para los videos. Esta claro?

-Si...

-Vale, antes de seguir a delante con esto, veamos los otros videos y escojamos el otro- Draco habia retomado el control. Todos los slytherin prestaron atencion a la pantalla. Dos horas despues, hubo un ganador indiscutible. A Pansy le habia gustado. A Astoria tambien. Y a Daphne. Y a todas las chicas de slytherin que aprecian como locas. Draco capitulo. Ya que iban a vestirse como conejitas...al menos que esocgieran. Ademas no podia pedir mas...al menos estaban participando...aun que hubieran escogido ese video tan raro al que el no le veia la gracia aun que todas estuvieran suspirando.

Con un permiso especial, una tarde salieron al mundo muggle. No tardaron ni dos horas en volver. Solo habian necesitado ir a un bazar oriental a comprar rifles, pistolas y armas de juguete de esas que lanzan palitos con ventosas. Ah, y cañas de pescar de juguete. Y unos cuantos areneses con correas para mascotas. Y un buen monton de zanahorias. Una visita rapida a una tienda de deportes y consiguieron pantalones de camuflaje, chalecos de bolsillos y camisetas caquis. Fue sorprendentemente facil.

Las chicas Slytherin se habian portado. Habian comprado un cargamento de bañadores negros brillantes a los que habian cortado los tirantes y habian cosido los cortes. Habian añadido pompones de lana blanca en los traseros, y con cuidado, habian recortado largas orejas de cartulina negra y las habian pegado en diademas tambien negras. Lo cierto es que se estaban divirtiendo. Tambien habian comprado zapatos de tacon, todos iguales, de todas las tallas. Y medias de rejilla gruesa.

El sabado por la mañana, cuando teoricamente empezaba la prueba, ya lo tenian todo listo. Hablaron con los habitantes de varias calles de hogsmeade y les pidieron un favor: que nadie saliera de sus casas, que necesitaban las calles vacias para gravar el video. Con el permiso de snape, trasfiguraron una carroza en un jeep por unas horas, y con Blaise como director, se pusieron a gravar.

Draco, Theo, Crabble y Goyle hacian las veces de grupo. El resto, que venia a ser mas de la mitad de la poblacion femenina de slytherin, hacia su parte. Cuando cayo la tarde, tras un largo dia de gravar, repetir, correr, perseguir y disparar...Blaise se dio por satisfecho, y gravaron el resto del video que les faltaba en el baño de prefectos y la sala comun de slytherin. El resto, seria trabajo de edicion.

El segundo video fue mas complejo. Necesitaron mucho atrezzo. Tardaron casi dos dias en gravarlo. Theo estaba furioso. Le habian endosado el papel de cantante principal. Por alguna razon, todos creian que le pegaba el papel

Asi que no tuvo mas remedio que rendirse y aceptar. Decoraron varias salas...subieron a una montaña para gravar algunas tomas...y el resto dijo Hermione que ya lo haria ella con el ordenador...Theo solo queria morirse de vergüenza por muy bien que le dijeran todos que lo habia hecho.

Aun que habia un pequeño detalle que habia escapado a la vista de todos. Cuando gravaron el video de edguy. El camarero de las tres escobas les dejo amablemente el local a las chicas para que se cambiaran de ropa. En una de las veces que Draco habia ido al baño en las pocas pausas que hicieron...lo vio. La mochila de Hermione. Y una prenda arrugada de ropa que sobresalia por una esquina. Eran las braguitas de Hermione. Unas negras de algodón. No pudo resistirse. Alargo la mano y las cogio.

Antes de darse cuenta su mano se habia movido sola, y con los ojos cerrados estaba rozando la cinturilla de goma con los labios mientras olia el aroma azmilcleño de aquella prenda. Recordaba aquel dichoso ascensor, las manos de la castaña colandosele por debajo de la ropa...y la forma tan ansiosa con la que aquellas pequeñas manos le habian recorrido el pecho. Draco nunca habia estado tan excitado como en aquel ascensor con Granger. Y ahora tenia aquella prenda indima.

Sin saber que hacia del todo, tiro a meterse la mano en el bolsillo para quedarse las braguitas. Como un fetiche...y una voz lo saco de su ensoñacion. Casi le da un paro cardiaco. Creia que estaba solo.

-Eso son las bragas de Granger?- Cuando se giro, Draco se encaro a Theo que estaba mirandolo muy serio a su amigo rubio con los brazos cruzados.

-No es algo que te importe, Nott...

-Que narices vas ha hacer con eso Draco? Hervirlas y hacer sopa? Por Circe! Crees que ella no se va a dar cuenta que alguien le ha robado las bragas? Si quieres unas bragas de Granger cogeselas de un monton! No de una bolsa en las que solo tiene una! Joder Draco, si que te ha dado fuerte para que andes por ahi haciendo estas tonterias como un vulgar pervertido...en que estabas pensando? Te imaginas que en lugar de pillarte yo te llega a pillar Blaise?

Draco no queria pensarlo. La mera idea de la risa burlona de Blaise lo habria matado del bochorno. Con cierta reticencia, dejo las bragas donde estaban y dejo que su amigo lo caponeara.

-Anda, tira...que tenemos trabajo...-le regaño Theo con una sonrisa. A Draco le debia haber dado muy fuerte por Hermione si estaba haciendo esas tonterias...

Tenian hasta el domingo por la noche para terminar los videos. El colegio era un hervidero. Clases, estudiar, tutorias...y gracias a una dispensa especial del director, por la cual esa semana tendrian menos deberes, algunas horas libres para poder preparar los videos del desafio.

Hermione estaba en apuros. Sabia editar videos...pero sabia mas bien poco. Montar pedazos, cortar y pegar. Y cortinillas de estrellas. Poco mas. Tuvo que aprender sobre la marcha. Y tener a un escuadron de ansiosos slytherin detras de ella, ademas de a sus compañeros del 314 no ayudaba en nada. Sobretodo Blaise. Que en lugar de preguntar que hacian los botones que ella tocaba, tenia la peculiaridad de tocarlos el mismo para averiguarlo. Los desastres que armo fueron tremendos.

Por motivos de movilidad y coordinacion, la castaña pasaba muchisimas horas en la mazmorra de los slytherin. Y con el paso de los dias, se convirtio en algo normal. O al menos, todo lo normal que podia ser una situacion asi...al menos habian habido ciertos progresos. Ya nadie la llamaba sangresucia. Se limtiaban a decir un osco y desganado "Granger". Era todo un paso hacia delante...

Lo peor de tener a Blaise cerca de ordenadores es que aprendio a usarlos. Lo bueno es que no tenian conexión a internet. Y lo unico que Hermione tuvo que hacer para mantenerlo entretenido, es ponerle la enciclopedia para que buscara cosas. Lo malo: es que las encontro.

Blaise encontro una seccion dentro de la historia de un muggle llamado Napoleon. Zabini habia bebido muchas veces en copas de champange. No las de tubo largo...si no esas que son como una campana abierta. Esas copas que se usan para los margaritas. Conocia esas copas. Lo que no sabia, es que esas copas las mano hacer Napoleon.

Blaise estaba fascinado. Ese tal Napoleon tenia un fetiche de beber champagne de las tetas de su mujer, una tal Josefina. Pero como se iba de guerras por ahi, no podia hacerlo. Asi que mando que un artesano del cristal le hiciera unas copas con el tamaño y la forma de las tetas de su mujer.

El moreno saco su varita, trasmuto un par de libros en copas de cristal, y las miro con curiosidad. Despues miro a Granger.

-Oye princesita...te importa si hago un experimento?

-Que experimento...?- Hermione no pudo terminar su pregunta, Blaise le acababa de encajar dos copas de cristal en las tetas- PERO QUE HACES?

-Sabes que tienes las tetas como Josefina?- Canturreo alegremente Blaise justo antes de tener que salir corriendo de alli por que Granger lo estaba acribillando a maldiciones.

El resto de la semana, en las comidas, nadie entendia por que Blaise estaba tan obsesionado con ponerse copas encima de los pezones mientras fruncia el ceño pensativo. Ni por que Granger se sofocaba tanto cada vez que lo veia hacerlo.

Pero llego la noche del domingo. Y las cosas se tensaron. Todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos.

Una gran pantalla blanca bajo por detras de la mesa de los profesores, y un proyector se coloco en frente.

-Hemos decidio sortear los puestos en los que veremos las obras que habeis hecho. Asi que...-DUmbledore se veia radiante- los primeros videos que veremos son los de ravenclaw!

Los aplausos sonaron. Las luces se apagaron. La proyeccion comenzo. Alli estaban, los ravenclaw, vestidos con unos horribles disfraces de monos. Trajes de felpa marron con enormes orejas de plastico. Con cara de memos mientras corrian por todas partes haciendo el chimpance mientras atacaban con cerbatanas a las chicas y cantaban con la indolencia de los que se lo estab pasando bien aun que el vidio era ridiculo

"Do it now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel"

Todos reian. Aquello era divertidisimo. Los ravenclaw haciendo el mono por una calle desconocida. Dos de ellos vestidos de franceses de pelicula de serie b, con pantalones ceñidos, boinas, camisas blancas a rallas negras y pañuelitos rojos al cuello. Fue fantastico.

Luego comenzo el segundo video. Comenzaba con un letrero que indicaba que era la cancion Amaranth de Nigthwish. Y ya no hubieron mas risas.

Los lentos acordes empezaron. Lo habian gravado en el bosque Negro. Todos vestian como campesinos de la edad media mientras la musica sonaba. Y de pronto, mientras la vocalista empezaba a cantar, aparecio Luna. Vestida con un vaporoso traje blanco manchado de barro, tirada junto a un riachuelo. Con dos alas en la espalda. Y las mejillas chorreando roja sangre, como si sus ojos estuvieran heridos.

Todos los alumnos miraron aquel video anonadados. Era impresionante. Simple y sencillo, pero impresionante. Los otros dos estudiantes cargaron a Luna en una parihuela de maderos, le vendaron los ojos y le ataron las manos a la espalda. Lisa Turpin, con el pelo teñido de negro, o quizas con una peluca, hacia las veces de la cantante, con un play back mas que bien hecho. Vestia de negro y relataba la letra de la cancion moviendo los labios a la perfeccion. El video estaba muy bien editado. Luna, caracterizada de angel herido fue llevada a la aldea, donde los otros estudiantes los atacaron y se la llevaron. Era espectacular.

Cuando la proyeccion acabo, todos aplaudieron como locos. Luego fue el turno de los Hufflepuff. La cosa se ponia tensa.

EL video comenzo. Alli estaban, todas las chicas de Hufflepuff haciendo ejercicios de gimnasia muy poco ortodoxos, mientras Justin Finch-Fletchlerecia estar pasandoselo de miedo como unico chico entre tanta hembra flexible. Ninguna de las Hufflepuf iba tan ligera de ropa como las mujeres del video original...pero no se quedaron atrás. Desde luego, se habian tomado su trabajo muy en serio...

Luego, fue el segundo video. El voluntario. Y un cartel anuncio al mundo que era el mambo numero cinco de Lou Bega. No solo era que Zacharias Smith tuviera un parecido mas que asombroso con el artista. ES que era el mismo Zacharias el que cantaba. Hanna Abbot, Susan Bones y Rose Zeller bailaban a su alrededor con bikinis negros llenos de flecos sin cortarse un pelo. Habia que reconocer que tenian ritmo...y mucho. Y que Zacharias no tenia sentido del ridiculo. De hecho, aquel video demostraba que Zacharias ni siquiera sabia que era el sentido del ridiculo. Al terminar, los vitores no se hicieron esperar.

Luego fue griffindor.

-Lamento decir que los griffindor solo tienen un video que mostrar...-Dijo Dumbledore con voz calmada- Despues de ciertas deliveraciones, hemos decidido penalizar a los slytherin por su eleccion. Y hemos excusado a los griffindor de realizar ese video

-Osea que se han rajado!- Grito alguiend esde la mesa de las serpientes hacciendo reir a todos los alumnos.

-No tiene nada que ver con el coraje...-intento calmarlos Dumbledore- pero resultaba ofensivo y degradante...

-Y para nosotros no lo era?- Espeto Hanna desde la mesa de Hufflepuff- Todos nos hemos mojado en esto por denigrante que fuera y resulta que a los griffindor se les da una dispensa especial y a los demas no?

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Y sonaban muy muy airados. Los unicos que no decian nada eran los griffindor, que no sabian que cara poner.

Cuando pusieron su video, nadie dijo nada. Solo miraban la pantalla con fria determinacion. Alli estaba, su version de Kate Perry de Hot N Cold. Ginny cantando alegremente, ante un indeciso Harry Potter que corria en todas direcciones perseguido por todas las griffindor vestidas de novia con bates de beisbol amenazando con abrirle la cabeza. Y despues, como no, el inevitable final feliz.

Ginny habia hecho un buen trabajo. Igual que algunas de las chicas. Harry se notaba que habia hecho en contra de su voluntad y su desgana era mas que evidente. Aun que se notaba que se habian esforzado...nadie aplaudio. Nadie vitoreo. Y con cierta prisa, Dumbledore paso a presentar el video de los slytherin.

Alli estaban, Draco, Crabble, Goyle y Blaise, montando en un jeep hacia un pueblo. Y de pronto, todas las chicas de slytherin vestidas de conejitas de playboy. Las risas nos e hicieron esperar.

Luego comenzo la caceria. Los chicos corrian por todas partes disparando sus pateticas armas de juguete, pegando aquellas ventosas con palito y las iban cargando en el jeep.

A algunas las tentaban con cañas de pescar de las que habian colgado zanahorias.

"nosotros no lloramos por el amor" cantaban "por que somos superheroes"

Luego Goyle con dos chicas vestidas de conejitas cargadas en los hombros y las dejaba con una enorme y radiante sonrisa en el jeep.

"nosotros no lloramos por el dolor" seguia la cancion "por que somos superheroes"

Luego en el baño de prefectos, con Draco en remojo en medio de un monton de espuma rodeado de conejitas, moviendo los labios en playback mientras Hermione comia docilmente de la zanahoria que tenia en las manos, y el rubio sonriea enarcando las cejas de forma juguetona.

Todos los alumnos silvaban y reian envidiosos de lo que acaban de ver. Pero las cosas aun no habian terminado.

EL segundo video comenzo. Y los primeros acordes de Bed of Roses de Bon Jovi sonaron.

Alli estaba Theo, con el pelo deshecho y un pendiente en la oreja, acariciando las teclas de un piano.

Parecia un heroe tragico. Con sus enormes ojos azul oscuro llenos de misantropia y angustia. Movia los labios con la delicadeza de un poeta enamorado de una musa inalcanzable.

Luego Theo, solo en la cumbre de una montaña cubierta de nieve. Abriendo los labios y proclamando al mundo que queria dejar caer a su amor en un lecho de rosas, por una noche, por que si no ella no estaba a su lado se sentia en una cama de clavos. Theo cantaba que se arropaba por las noches junto al sagrado fantasma de la mujer que amaba, y que por tenerla, crearia para ella una cama de rosas.

Luego Theo, vestido con un pantalon y un chaleco de piel de serpiente, en un escenario que los slytherin habian hecho en un aula, con todos los compañeros de la casa haciendo de publico. Y la cancion subia de tono en un angustioso cresccendo desesperado, y cada imagen de Theo rezumaba un magnetisco casi mamifero.

No se hicieron esperar los suspiros y silvidos y vitores de la gran mayoria de la poblacion femenina de Hogwards.

Cuando el ultimo lay you down in a bed of roses acompaño los ultimos acordes...el gran comedor estallo en aplausos.

Los profesores se miraron unos a otros confusos. Y decidieron tomarse un dia para deliberar sobre las puntuaciones.

-Durante el dia de mañana, vosotros mismos podreis votar que casa creeis que debe ganar la prueba...-dijo Macgonagall- Vuestros votos no seran decisivos, pero si seran tomados en consideracion para nuestras deliberaciones...

Aquella noche, hubieron muchos corrillos y conversaciones mientras todos decian quien creian que debian ganar. Y por primera vez en muchos siglos de historia, los griffindor fueron dejados de lado. Y lo mas patetico, era que Ron no entendia por que.

-Cierra el pico de una vez...-le espeto Harry furioso- Este lio es por tu culpa.-

-Mia? Que he hecho yo?

-Ron, fuiste tu el que puso el grito en el cielo al ver el video que nos tocaba- Le mascullo el ojiverde un tanto avergonzado del alivio que sintio al saber que no les obligarian ha hacer aquella monstruosidad contra la dignidad humana.

-Pero todos estuvisteis deacuerdo!

-Pero todos los demas hicieron lo que les desafiaron ha hacer. Nosotros no. Y se supone que somos los valientes. Hermione tenia razon...-Harry se sentia hundido.

-Por cierto, ya que hablais de ella, sabeis donde esta?- Ginny se habia acercado.

-No, ultimamente no la vemos mucho,...-Harry se sentia cada vez peor.

-Que raro...-Ginny fruncio el ceño.

-Por que lo dices?- Ron preguntaba por curiosidad. Y por dejar el tema del maldito video.

-Por que creia que estaba durmiendo en la sala comun. Lleva una semana sin dormir en su cama. Viene por las tardes, se cambia de ropa y eso...pero no durme alli...pensaba que vosotros sabriais algo...

Harry y Ron se miraron. Y corrieron a la habitacion a buscar en un arcon el mapa del merodeador. Todo habia llegado demasiado lejos.

_**Nota de la autora: la pregunta de frikitrivial de hoy es la siguiente chicas y chicos : el titulo del capitulo de hoy es el mismo que el de un capitulo musical de una serie muy famosa...cual?**_

_**Por cierto, ahora mismo tengo un poco de prisa y no puedo mirar quienes acertasteis...pero en la pregunta anterior, si, era la gran Rita, en la pelicula Gilda, y si, se quitaba un guante. **_

_**Ah, a las que googleasteis los links que os pase en el cap anterior...solo teneis que copir y pegar en el navegador directamente. Asi si salen.**_

_**He de decir que tenia otras canciones en mente para este cap. Como In the mood, de Glen Miller, interpretado por las andrew sisters, alguna de Weird Al Yankovich, Like a virgin de Madona, 500 miles de the proclaimers...habian tantas opciones...fue dificil decidir. Incluso mire algunos videoclips estilo bollywood...Carry on y master of the wind de manowar...alguna de ramnstein...algo de Doro... luego last man standing de Hammerfall...o Warriors of the Word, ... Tears of the dragon, System de Korn...fue muy dificil, creedme... y os invito a que useis cualquiera de estas canciones como banda sonora del cap si quereis**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Premio para los que acertaron a la pregunta: Era Buffy la cazavampiros, el unico capitulo musical de la serie con el demonio con mas glamour y estilo con el que se han enfrentado!**_

_**Y gracias a todos por las ideas que disteis para los videos. En principio iban a ser cuatro, luego hice ocho. Pero aun asi tenia mas de 200 propuestas! No podia elegirlos todos como comprendereis...pero gracias. Fue realmetne dificil decidir. **_

CAPITULO 21: Buscando a Hermione.

Harry, Ron y Ginny miraron el mapa con el ceño fruncido. El mapa del merodeador nunca les habia fallado. Alli estaban todos. Estaba todo. Menos Hermione. Fuera cual fuera el truco que la estaba ocultando, era realmente bueno, por que según el mapa, Hermione no estaba en el castillo. Y eso que sabian a ciencia cierta que si estaba, por que la acababan de ver en la cena.

Esa noche se acostaron muy preocupados. Aquello no podia ser buena señal. Por la mañana, cuando iban de camino al gran comedor, En uno de los pasillos Ron se encontro con Theodore. Ver el emblema de los quymera en su pecho, igual que lo llevaba la ojimiel fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

El pelirojo salio a zancadas, agarro a Theo del cuello de la tunica y lo estampo contra la pared dandole un puñetazo en la cara. El chasquido de la nariz del misantropo al romperse se escucho por todo el corredor. Antes de que Theo supiera que cojones le acababa de atropellar, ya tenia la varita del pelirojo clavada en la nuez.

-Donde esta Hermione!- Chillo el pelirojo mientras Harry salia de su estupor y corria hacia su amigo para calmarlo.-Que le habeis hecho!

-De que me estas hablando?- balbuceo Theo con la nariz chorrandole sangre por la boca y la barbilla

-Ya sabes de que te estoy hablando! maldita serpiente! seguro que le habeis hechado un imperius! Lo que no comprendo es como narices la ocultais para que no podamos rastrearla! Donde la teneis escondida por las noches! La habeis violado! Verdad! Por eso no quieres decirmelo! LA ESTAIS VIOLANDO!- Los gritos de Ron arrancaban ecos extraños por las naredes.

Todos saben que las serpientes son buenas mintiendo. De hecho, es lo que mejor se les da. Eso y las conspiraciones. Es de comun conocimiento que son excelentes actores. Se les da de maravilla aparentar, fingir y actuar. Pero ningun actor era tan bueno. Por que si Theodore Nott estaba mintiendo o ocultando algo, se merecia el oscar al mejor actor.

La cara de alucinado que tenia no tenia precio. Harry lo supo en ese momento. Y si Ron hubiera tenido un apice de sentido comun y no hubiera entrado en modo energumeno nearthental, tambien lo habria sabido: Ese slytherin no tenia ni idea de lo que le estaban hablando.

-Tu estas loco?- Theo se removio un poco le dolia la cara despues del golpe, pero eso no era nada con lo que le podia hacer el comadreja con la varita con lo alterado que estaba- yo nunca le haria daño a Granger! Y por lo que yo se, se pasa las noches en la torre de Griffindor! En su dormitorio! No se nada de ella! Ningun slytherin le pondria la mano encima despues de lo que ha pasado!

-MIENTES!- restallo Ron con los ojos desorbitados- MIENTES MIENTES! Ella no ha dormido en su cuarto ni en la torre de griffindor en dias! Y sabemos que se ha pasado la ultima semana en la mazmorra con vosotros! Que le habeis hecho! Quiero que lo deshagais! Me oyes! Que lo deshagais!

-Petrificus totallus!- susurro una voz cantarina y alegre. Ron se quedo congelado y cayo de espaldas todo rigido. Theo se derrumbo y se palpo el rostro con cierta aprension. Dolia horrores. Miro arriba y vio acercarse a la lunatica Lovegood tranquilamente.

-Lo siento mucho Ronald Weasley...-susurro la chica con su tono de voz ligeramente ausente- pero estabas un poco nervioso y no sabia como calmarte. Se que eres buen chico y te hubieras sentido muy culpable si le hacias daño a Theodore Nott...

-Luna...- Harry no salia de su asombro. Esa chica siempre lo pillaba con la guardia baja.

-Harry, seria mejor que te llevaras a Ronald de aquí, los profesores no tardaran en venir despues del escandalo que habeis liado, yo arreglare a Theodore Nott...se me da bien arreglar narices! Te arregle la tuya! Aun que se me dan mejor los dedos de los pies...-Luna miro a Theo divertida y con una enorme sonrisa- Aun que a el tambien le quedaria mejor la nariz un poco rota, le daria un toque mas viril. Pero es su nariz y no soy quien para decirle si la prefiere tan ordinaria como la tenia...

Theo estaba en shock. Vio como Potter balbuceaba algo y se llevaba a rastras a Ron, mientras Luna lo apuntaba con la varita directamente a la cara.

-Te la arreglo?- El no atino a decir nada, y ella se lo tomo como un si. Susurro algo, y un chasquido recoloco el hueso fuera de lugar.

-Gracias...creo...-mascullo Theo con algo de mala cara.

Luna se saco un pañuelo del bolsillo, se arrodillo en el suelo, y se puso a limpiarle la cara con cuidado de no tocar las partes que seguramente dolerian. EL misantropo de slytherin no daba credito a lo que estaba pasando. Ninguna chicas e le habia acercado nunca con esa naturalidad. De hecho, ninguna se le habia acercado nunca. Todas le tenian miedo, o pensaban que estaba loco, o lo consideraban un soso insufrible. Luna lo estaba tratando como si fuera un niño que se ha pelado las rodillas.

-Por que te ha pegado Ronald?

-No lo se...cree que le hemos hecho algo a Hermione...

-y se lo habeis hecho?

-el que?

-Me refiero a que si le habeis hecho algo a Hermione...-pregunto Luna con su habitual paciencia.

-No! Claro que no! Ni siquiera sabia que no esta durmiendo en la torre de griffindor!- Theo estaba conmocionado- Osea, en serio crees que le hariamos daño a Granger?

-Antes se lo hubierias hecho de haber podido...-Luna se encogio de hombros y temino de limpiarle la cara al chico lo mejor que pudo.

-Antes era antes y ahora es ahora...-mascullo Theo a la defensiva. De pronto ya no se sentia tan comodo. Habian ciertos temas que eran tabu para los quymera. Todos tenian un pasado del que no se sentian muy orgullosos. Y hablar de ello les avergonzaba. Que Luna sacara el tema con esa indolencia era...molesto.

Pero esa no era la cuestion. La cuestion era donde estaba pasando Hermione sus noches. Por lo que le habian dicho, no en la torre de los leones. Si hubiera estado durmiendo en la mazmorra de slytherin, el lo sabria. Pero no quedaban muchas mas opciones. Lo que mas le preocupaba a Theo, era que Granger no les habia dicho nada. Eso le dolia. Y mas cuando Draco y los demas se enteraran si es que no estaban ya al tanto. Pero lo primero era lo primero.

-Lovegood, podrias hacerme un favor y no contarle a nadie lo que ha pasado? Tengo que encontrar a granger y saber que esta sucediendo...esto no puede seguir asi.

-Vale, pero yo voy contigo.- Luna se puso en pie y le tendio la mano. Theo la miro como si no supiera para que se la habia tendido- Hermione Jane Granger tambien es mi amiga. NO ha estado en durmiendo en Ravenclaw...y me preocupa mucho que le pueda haber pasado algo. Si vas ha intentar averiguarlo, yo quiero ayudarte, theodore Nott...

-Puedes llamarme Theo si quieres...-El misantropo acepto aquella mano y se puso en pie alisandose la ropa con las manos.

-Y tu puedes llamarme Luna

El aguila y la serpiente caminaron un rato en silencio de camino hacia el comedor. Hasta que Luna rompio el silencio.

-Hogwards no es muy comodo fuera de ciertas zonas para montar una acampada nocturna,...-Luna parecia pensar en voz alta- No puede haberse quedado en la cabaña de Hagrid, o los profesores lo sabrian. Los profesores no habrian consentido en darle habitaciones especiales...y Ron habia dicho algo sobre que estaba oculta...Hermione es muy lista y habil, pero no tanto...es magia muy avanzada y poderosa...ademas, necesitaria ayuda para desaparecer por las noches de ese modo...

Theo la miraba fascinado. Aquella extrambotica muchacha estaba atando cabos de manera tan...natural...no podia mas que mirarla alucinado. De pronto la imagen del videoclip musical le asalto la memoria. La vio con las alas de angel siendo atada y arrastrada, con los ojos vendados...y Theo se ruborizo tan violentamente que tuvo que apartar la mirada casi sofocado. Hacia calor o era el? Seguramente alguna corriente de aire de los microclimas del pasillo debia haberle alcanzado...y por merlin bendito...que perfume usaba esa chica? Olia a miel y manzanas y Dios...por que me estoy volviendo loco a cada bocanada? Mira que cosas...otra corriente de aire calido...joder...como no me desabroche la corbata me voy a ahogar...me siento sofocado...

Luna seguia parloteando tranquilamente totalmente ajena al infierno personal al que sometia a Theo sin saberlo.

-Que te parece?- dijo finalmente ella.

Theo la miro sin comprender. Hacia varios minutos que se sentia incapaz de escucharla. Solo escuchaba el insisitente zumbido de la sangre galopandole por las venas.

-Que? Perdona Luna, no te he oido...

-Que si alguien la esta ayudando en sus escapadas, lo mas probable es que sea alguien del servicio del castillo. Hermione Granger quiere mucho a los elfos domesticos y lucha por sus derechos. Tiene una asociacion o algo asi para ayudarlos...la verdad es que no lo comprendo muy bien...pero podiamos ir a preguntarles despues de clase, no te parece?

-Si, genial, me parece genial...-La cabeza de Theo se movia arriba y abajo como un piston. Nunca se habia sentido tan conmocionado. El pelo de Luna caia en suaves bucles de oro palido, y Theo casi tuvo que clavarse las manos en la pared para resisitr la tentacion de acariciarlos. Pero que diablos me pasa? Pensaba el frustrado.

AL llegar al comedor, se despidieron. Y Theo vio con claridad como en la mesa de griffindor estaballaba una guerra campal. Ron gritando, Harry intentando calmarlo, y una pequeña peliroja agrarrando a Granger para que no matara a Weasley.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo!- le espeto Hermione al pelirojo.

-Vale! Pues por mi puedes ir ha hacer lo que te plazca! Ya vendras llorando cuando veas que solo te han engañado! Y conmigo no cuentes!

-Eso ya lo he oido antes, gilipollas! Y que sepas, como ya te dije en otra ocasión, que no se puede contar contigo para nada!

Un revuelo de tunicas, un Ron que se largaba del comedor, una Hermione que se soltaba de un tiron del agarre de Ginny que intentaba calmarla en vano.

La ojimiel parecia al borde de un ataque de nervios. Se levanto airada y se fue a la mesa de slytherin. No hizo falta decir nada, Blaise se corrio en el banco y cuando ella se sento, la abrazo por los hombros.

-Apenas acaba de empezar el dia y ya estais asi en el cubil de los leones Princesa?- Le comento divertido mientras le hacia un arrumaco.

-No toques las narices Zabini...-Hermione parecia rota por dentro. Theo la miro y tuvo la sensacion de que algo andaba mal con ella.

-Granger...podriamos hablar un momento?- Theo susurraba las palabras con tacto.

-Sobre que Theo?

-Bueno, es que creo que...-Theo no pudo acabar su frase.

Los profesores acaban de entrar y Dumbledore pedia silencio.

-Hemos decidido acortar el tiempo de votaciones dado que mas del ochenta por ciento de la escuela ya ha dado su veredicto en cuando a la prueba de ayer. Debo decir que me siento muy orgulloso de vuestro sentido del civismo, dado que nada mas salir de aquí, fuisteis a dar vuestro veredicto. Los profesores lo hemos tenido muy dificil para otorgar los puntos, pero vuestros votos nos han facilitado la tarea. Asi que sin mas dilacion...Ravenclaw, consigio 35 puntos. Hufflepuff...40 puntos. Griffindor, 20 puntos. Y lamento decir que pese al gran trabajo de Slytherin, nos hemos visto obligados a darles una pequeña penalizacion por su falta de respeto hacia sus compañeros con su eleccion del video, asi que les otorgamos 10 puntos. En la clasificacion general...Ravenclaw se pone en cabeza seguida de hufflepuff, griffindor en tercer lugar, y slytherin a la cola por muy poco...

-Un momento!- Hanna Abbot se levanto de su asiento gritando a pleno pulmon- me quiere decir que slytherin ha sido penalizado por desafiar a griffindor ha hacer un video ridiculo y humillante y a griffindor no se les penaliza por el video que nos obligaron ha hacer? Que era machista, y degradante para la mujer? y aun asi nosotros lo hicimos!

-Eso!- Luna se levanto tambien emocionada. Aun que a su manera- Y Hufflepuff nos desafio a cantar una cancion disfrazados de chimpances mientrsa cantabamos que teniamos que fornicar como en los documentales animales por que los humanos no somos mas que mamiferos!

Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se levantaron gritando. Si slytherin debia ser penalizado, todos debian ser penalizados.

-Ademas! Penalizan a Slytherin por el desafio pero no a Griffindor por negarse a hacer su parte! Como poco debian de haber dado a slytherin la oportunidad de lanzar un nuevo desafio! No permitir que griffindor hiciera la mitad del trbaajo y se llevara la misma cantidad de puntos!- Luna sonreia mientras hablaba. Las palabras de la rubia arrancaron cientos de cuchicheos airados. Los slytherin no daban credito ha sus oidos. Estaba el colegio defendiendolos o es que se habian vuelto locos? Theo por su parte no podia sacarse de la cabeza eso de fornicar como animales por que no somos mas que mamiferos. En boca de Luna habia sonado...habia sonado... joder que calor hace aquí de golpe...

-Srta Lovegood le aseguro que la decision de los profesores es totalmente impacial como jueces de...-empezo Dumbledore intentando calmar a las masas de alumnos enhardecidos.

-Si, imparciales siempre y cuando griffindor gane!- chillo alguien desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-Por que no les dais a griffindor un millon de puntos ahora mismo y nos ahorrais a todos el teatro?- aullo alguien desde ravenclaw.

La batalla campal, los gritos y los reproches no se hicieron esperar. Todas las casas empezaron a discutir entre ellas. No era raro que tres casas se unieran contra la cuarta. Lo inaudito era que la casa con la que las otras tres arremetian sin piedad era la de los leones.

-SILENCIO!- la voz de Dumbledore amplificada barrio todas las demas voces. El anciano parecia sofocado- LES ASEGURO QUE ESTAMOS SIENDO IMPACIALES, AQUI NO HAY FAVORITISMOS...

-Cuando Granger termino herida en la prueba del campamento, que por cierto los sly lo tuvieron mucho mas dificil, les disteis dictamo para cuarla. Y los penalizasteis por usarlo ! Dijisteis que curar a un compañero herido era trampa! Si los griffindor lo hubieran hecho les hubierias recompenado diciendo alguna tonteria como que desafiar las reglas por anteponer el bienestar de un miembro del equipo era un alto valor moral o alguna tonteria asi!- Lisa Turpin aullaba furiosa, los ravenclaw parecian corearla con vitores

-Srta Turpin le aseguro que ….-Empezo Dumbledore, pero no pudo continuar.

-Cuando nosotros estabamos pescando, los griffindor jugando con harina y los ravenclaw jugando con espaguetis, las serpientes estaban de sangre y tripas de cerdo hasta el codo! Se supone que era una prueba de cocina! Y los mandasteis a una matanza! Eso no es ecuanime! Las ultimas pruebas lo han tenido mas jodido que nadie! Siempre les toca lo mas dificil, lo mas duro, o se les penaliza por cualquier minucia que a los demas se nos pasa por alto!- Zacharias Smith se puso en pie y gritaba a pleno pulmon- Nosotros tuvimos que ir medio desnudos haciendo gimnasia humillante que dergadaba a la mujer a un mero objeto. Los Ravenclaw tuvieron que ir por ahi haciendo el mono, los slytherin tuvieron que vestirse de conejitas mientras eran cazadas como si la mujer no fuera mas que un trofeo! Todos nos mojamos! Todos nos tragamos el orgullo! Todos hicimos el esfuerzo! Y a los griffindor se les perdona? A los griffindor encima se les recompensa por ser unos cobardes?

-No teniamos por que hacer esa mierda tan humillante!- Grito alguien desde la mesa de griffinor

-Esa es la cuestion, cretinos!- Zacharias parecia crecerse por momentos- que si que tenias que hacerlo! Ese era el quit de la cuestion! que habia que hacerlo! y no disteis la talla! y encima, vosotros fallais y castigan a otros! ESO NO ES JUSTO! Quienes seremos los siguientes? Los hufflepuffs? Por que a nadie le importa lo mucho que nos esforzamos o todo lo que hacemos bien! Todo el mundo cree que somos unos inutiles! Se nos recuerda por nuestros fracasos! o quizas los ravenclaw? Por que son listos e inteligentes, si, pero fallan en todo lo demas, no? Digame profesor Dumbledore, quienes seremos los siguientes en ser arrojados al suelo para que los griffindor puedan subir un poquito mas alto?

Las palabras del tejon fueron coreadas con vitores ensordecedores. A Harry, a Ginny, a Neville y a algunos mas se les caia la cara de vergüenza. No sabian donde meterse. Siempre habian sido los heroes, siempre habian sido...griffindor. Pero para ser el mejor hay que dejar a todos los demas por debajo. Ahora se daban cuenta de que esos empujoncitos, esas ayudas que habian recivido de mas...se habian ido convirtiendo en bolas de plomo para el resto. Y el peso estaba escorando toda la amistad de años y el respeto ganado hacia un lado insospechado.

-CALMA TODOS!- Dumbledore sabia que ya no tenia el control de la situacion. Y le costaria volver a ganarselo.- TERMINEMOS EL DESAYUNO Y VAYAMOS TODOS A CLASE. SE HAN DICHO MUCHAS COSAS HIRIENTES, Y SERA MEJOR QUE TODOS RECAPACITEMOS CON LA MENTE CLARA ANTES DE DECIR ALGO DE LO QUE NOS ARREPINTAMOS.

El desayuno continuo muy tenso. En un silencio sepulcral y antinatural que nadie rompio. Theo supuso que igual ese no era el mejor momento para hablar con Hermione...esperaria a despues de las clases...

Con cierta tirantez, los estudiantes y profesores se fueron a sus aulas. Las clases comenzaron. Nadie parecio darse cuenta de que no se habia dado la pista para la siguiente prueba.

Theo no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con la ojimiel durante la comida. La vio hacerse un par de bocadillos y salir corriendo a la sala de estudio. Y durante la tarde apenas la vio fugazmente un par de veces en la biblioteca, o en el laboratorio explicandole algo a Crabble y Goyle. Las notas de esos dos habian mejorado notablemente desde que Granges les hacia tutorias...

Muy frustrado, la busco durante la cena, pero no la encontro. Pero Luna si lo encontro a el.

Nott estaba sentado en un arco de uno de los pasillos, leyendo un libro que tenia apoyado en el regazo.

Estaba concentrado en su lectura cuando lo alcanzo una vaharada de olor a miel y manzanas. Cerro los ojos y dejo que en recuerdo de la extrambotica Luna lo embargara. Podia recordar a la perfeccion ese olor. Inconfundible. Los recuerdos del dia aun lo perseguian.

Se sintio ligeramente incomo al darse cuenta de que una gran cantidad de sangre que tendria que estar en su cabeza, y sobretodo en sus neuronas bailaba alegremente la conga en el meridiano de su cintura. Y o bien los calzoncillos se le esitaban encogiendo o algo dentro empezaba ha hacer una ligera presion contra su bragueta. Ser adolescente tiene sus serios incovenientes erectiles cuando eres un muchacho...

Sabia que alli no habia nadie, con sumo cuidado alargo la mano para recolocarse la entrepierna y que no se notara tanto su molesto...inconveniente. Una voz a sus espaldas lo puso livido de golpe.

-Que tienes ahi, Theo?- ese tono soñador era inconfundible.

-Un libro- Grazno Theo cubriendose rapidamente con el enorme tomo de pociones avanzadas que habia sacado de la librería. Lo grazno con conviccion y aplomo, y nunca estuvo tan agradecido de que Snape les mandara semajentes ladrillos de casi 50 centimetros de alto para leer.- Es un libro de pociones.-Añadio como para dejar claro que aquello solo era un libro. Que ahi no habia nada mas que ver. Que solo tenia en el regazo un inofensivo e inocente libro. Que ese perfume lo estuviera volviendo loco no queria decir nada. El solo tenia un libro. Un libro enorme entre las piernas. Y solo lo estaba leyendo. Nada mas. Entre sus piernas solo habia un libro. Si señor. Solo un libro.

-Ah...que bien...tu estudias mucho verdad?- Luna se sento a su lado y los _problemas_ de Theo aumentaron.

-Si...estudio mucho, me gusta estudiar...-Theo trago saliva como pudo. Aquello no le habia pasado nunca. Siempre tenia el control de la situacion. Tenia amigos, y amigas...bueno, de amigas tenia a Granger...pero nunca una chica le habia afectado asi. Nunca habia sentido esa falta de calma, y control. Nunca se habia sentido tan nervioso. Le sudaban tanto las malditas manos que creia que dislveria el puñetero libro!

-Ah, que bien. A mi tambien me gusta estudiar...-dijo ella como si esperara algo.

-Si...estudiar esta...bien...

-Theo, no vamos a ir a investigar lo de los elfos?- pregunto ella con delicadeza, ladeando la cabeza que el perfume de sus cabellos llego a Theo con la intensidad de un ariete.

-SI...-la voz estrangulada del muchacho y su estraña sonrisa le daban el aspecto de alguien con problemas de estreñimiento- Te importa si voy al baño antes? Es que necesito refrescarme un poco...luego si quieres vamos...

-Claro Theo, yo te sujeto el libro.

Theo estaba segura que con esa frase Luna solo se ofrecia a sujetar el tomo que tenia cogido como si fuera un escudo mientras el iba al baño, pero contra todo su control mental, en su mente desfilaron todo tipo de segundas intenciones que estaba convencido que no estaban ahi. Theo casi salio corriendo hacia el baño mas cercano y se encerro unos minutos en un cubiculo hasta que se calmo.

Luego se mojo la cara, la nuca, y los brazos y los hombros con el agua mas fria que le ofrecieron las manijas del lavamanos.

Cuando todo los apendices de su anatomia volvieron a estar bajo control, se preparo mentalmente y salio al encuentro de Luna, que lo esperaba sentada alegremente en el alfeizar del arco con una enorme sonrisa.

Lo peor es cuando se pusieron ha andar hacia las cocinas, y la chica se le colgo del brazo.

El corazon de Theo latia con la fuerza y el ritmo de un martillo neumatico. Podia sentirla pegada a su cuerpo, mirando a su alrededor como si nunca hubiera estado alli, dando saltitos.

Lo peor era el pecho de la chica. Con los saltitos sus pechos se movian y oscilaban y se rozaban contra su brazo. Theo creia que se desmayaria en algun momento por falta de riego en el cerebro.

Enconrtaron la puerta del servicio, hicieron cosquillas a la pera de uno de los estucados y se abrio el panel de acceso.

Alli se encontraron con los elfos en plena faena. Limpiando los trastos de la cena y preparando las comidas del dia siguiente. Con sus libreas con el emblema del castillo.

Se armo un poco de revuelo al ver alli a dos estudiantes, pero no era comun que alguna vez alguno de ellos se plantara alli para saquear algo de comida.

-Creo que se llamaba Dobby...-susurro Luna.

-Que? De que hablas?- Theo la miro sin comprender

-El elfo domestico que era amigo de Hermione, Harry y Ron...fue el que los ayudo con lo de la camara de los secretos, lo recuerdas? Creo que se llamaba Dobby, Hermione me lo presento una vez...

-Genial...-Theo tenia algo que hacer que le distraeria de pensar en Luna. Cogio al primer elfo domestico que paso por su lado y lo fulmino- quien es Dobby?

EL aterrado elfo señalo con el dedo. Y Theo tuvo su nuevo destino.

-Eres Dobby?

-Si... que puede hacer Dobby por ayudar?- Dobby se puso nervioso. Habia visto el escudo de Slytherin en la chaqueta del chico.

-Tengo un problema y creo que tu puedes ayudarme...-Theo se sento en una silla, y dejo que el pobre elfo se cociera un par de minutos en su propio terror- He perdido algo y creo que tu podrias arrojar algo de luz sobre su paradero...

-DOBBY NO HA ROBADO NADA!- aullo el pobre elfo aterrado ante tan terrible acusacion.

-No he dicho robado, Dobby, he dicho perdido. Y no es un objeto, es una persona. He perdido a una amiga muy querida, y me gustaria saber donde esta...

BINGO, penso Theo si hubiera conocido ese juego. Dobby se habia alterado y miraba a todas partes aterrado.

-Se llama Hermione Granger, y creo que tiene alguna clase de problema. Y me gustaria ayudarla. Pero para ayudarla necesito saber donde esta...y creo que tu sabes donde esta...no?

El elfo empezo a sollozar lastimeramente. Era casi patetico. Luego cogio un enorme cucharon y comenzo a arrearse porrazos en la cabeza.

-Elfo malo! Elfo malo! Prometi a la señorita no decir a nadie donde estaba! Prometi ayudarla y no decir a nadie donde estaba!

Theo agarro el cucharon y obligo al elfo a mirarlo.

-Dobby, solo respondeme si o no...deacuerdo?- Theo no era precisamente paciente con el servicio, pero no era cruel por naturaleza.

-Si...

-Sabes donde esta?

-Si...

-Y prometiste no decirlo?

-Si...

-Podrias ir hasta alli?

-Si...

-Y faltarias a tu promesa si por ejemplo...Luna y yo te siguieramos y descubrieramos asi como por accidente, por pura casualidad donde esta Granger?

Dobby titubeo. _Te tengo..._ Penso Theo con una beatifica sonrisa.

-Le hareis daño a la señorita? Se metera el lios por que Dobby la ha ayudado?- interrogo el pequeño y aterrado elfo.

-No, Dobby, solo queremos ayudarla...-Esta vez era Luna- Si no descubrimos donde esta y lo descubren otros primero, si podrian haber problemas. Pero queremos ayudarla...nosotros somos sus amigos...

-A ti te he visto con el antiguo amo Draco...-le espeto Dobby a Theo, como si eso fuera un insulto terrible.

-Dobby, has visto a Granger llevar algo como esto?- Theo mostro el emblema de los quymera cosido a su tunica, sobre el emblema de slytherin. La boca de Dobby dibujo una O perfecta de la sorpresa- Ella te ha contado lo que signfica? O lo que es?

-Ella lleva uno igual!

-Por que somos de un mismo equipo, Dobby. No le hare daño a Granger, si es lo que temes...pero por favor, llevamos a donde esta...solo quiero ayudarla.

-No te llevare!- Grito furioso Dobby mientras daba dos zancadas hacia atrás ante la atonita cara de Theo- No te dire donde esta! Pero voy a llevarle un plato de sopa! Y no sera mi culpa si alguien me sigue!

Dobby no fue precisamente sutil con sus chillidos agudos. Theo solo puso los ojos en blanco y dejando que Luna se le volviera a colgar del brazo, siguieron por los pasillos al pequeño elfo que desfilaba haciendo malabares con una bandeja cargando un enorme tazon de sopa de pollo.

Andaron un buen rato hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas. A Luna se le escapo una exclamacion al reconocer las puertas.

-Vaya! Debi haberme acordado de esto!

-Sabes donde estamos?- pregunto Theo mientras Dobby llamaba a la puerta

-Es la sala de los menesteres...

-Creia que era un rumor...

-Pues es real...nosotros estuvimos entrenando aquí hace algun tiempo...no se como no se me ocurrio...

Theo habia estado esperando aquello, cuando la puerta se abrio una rendija, le dio un manotazo pese a los chillidos sofocados del elfo, y dando un empujon, derribo a quien estuviera dentro, y se colo en la sala.

-No es culpa de Dobby si lo siguieron!- los grititos del elfo desaparecieron cuando se esfumo en un ploop.

A Theo se le corto la respiracion al ver el interior de la sala. Aquello le era familiar.

Hermione estaba en el suelo mirandolo como una aparicion. Cuando Luna entro por la puerta, miro la habitacion con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Que es este lugar?- pregunto Luna inocentemente- es triste y deprimente...

-Es el barracon del 314, Luna, y te agradeceria mucho que nos dejaras solos...tengo que hablar con Granger...

-Pero es mi amiga...

-Luna por favor, marchate. Mañana podras hablar con ella. Pero tengo que decirle a Granger un par de cosas que son privadas...

Lovegood se desinflo un poco, y miro a Hermione que habia roto en sollozos en el suelo.

-Estara bien?

-No, no estara bien en un buen rato...-espeto theo con crudeza- pero te aseguro que mañana si estara bien. Mañana podras hablar con ella.

-Vale...

Luna salio de alli y antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad volvio la vista atrás y mirar la decoracion espartana, gris y verde oliva de la sala con un escalofrio.

Theo agarro a la castaña de la muñeca y la levanto de un estiron. No tuvo contemplaciones.

-Vale, tu y yo vamos a tener una charla muy seria, princesita...

-No tengo por que darte explica...-Theo no la dejo terminar.

-O me las da a mi ahora, o se las das mañana a todo el colegio. Yo puedo ayudarte, y ellos van a crucificarte. Tu eliges... Pero no voy a permitir que tu amiguito el pelirojo vuelva a atacarme por el pasillo acusandome de haberte hechado un imperius y de que te secuestramos y violamos por las noches!

Hermione lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Que Ron ha hecho que?

-lo que Ron ha hecho es lo de menos, Granger... por que nacices te escapas para dormir en una replica del barracon por las noches? Cuanto tiempo llevas haciendolo? Por que te escondes?

Hermione le dio la espalda y camino hacia uno de los camastros, y se sento alli derrumbandose por momentos. Theo lo vio entonces con toda claridad: Algo en el interior de aquella chica se habia roto. Y no podria arreglarse con un simple reparo.

-Todo ha cambiado, Theo. Ya no pertenezco a ningun lugar. Al menos no en Hogwards. Y crei que podria volver a ese momento en el que todo fue bien...que todo era perfecto...cuando solo eramos nosotros y...-Los sollozos comenzaron de nuevo- Es patetico, verdad? Pero desde que volvimos del campamento solo he dormido bien cuando estaba aquí... en esta replica del barracon. Y aun asi, no dormia bien del todo por que me faltabais vosotros. Nadie lo comprende, y nadie lo comprendera nunca...pero desde que todo esto comenzo...me siento fuera de lugar. Y creo que me voy a volver loca por momentos...

Theo se ablando un poco. Camino un par de pasos mas y se sento junto a ella. La abrazo por los hombros y la recosto contra su pecho. Granger lo abrazo y rompio a llorar. Entonces lo noto. Granger olia un poco al perfume de Draco. Giro la cabeza y extrañado, vio que sobre uno de los arcones, junto a la cama deshecha en la que suponia que habia dormido la chica, habia un frasco de perfume y un envoltorio de papel. Obscure...Theo reconoceria esa fragancia en cualquier parte. Draco llevaba usandola años.

-Granger...cuanto tiempo llevas durmiendo abrazada a una almohada empapada en el perfume de Draco?- Era un tiro a ciegas. Era una tentativa. Pero cuando ella se hundio mas en su pecho, temblando como si en lugar de hacerle una pregunta la hubiera apaleado con un bate, lo supo. Solo habia una respuesta posible: _demasiado como para no estar empezando a perder la cordura._

_-_Soy patetica...-sollozo ella.

-No eres patetica- Theo la consolaba como bien podia, aun que no era un experto- Solo estas enamorada...

-No estoy enamorada de Malfoy!- Ella se encogio aun mas, furiosa y herida. Theo no pudo mas que sonreir.

-Te recuerdo que yo estuve alli? Bueno, yo ya estaba cuando vosotros entrasteis...la culpa tecnicamente no fue mia...habian tres habiaciones, y solo una tenia a alguien dentro...escogisteis mal, ya sabes...pero estaba alli. Os vi, granger. Llevo viendoos algun tiempo...

-Reconozco que me gusta un poco...-concedio ella a regañadientes.

-Vale, acepto eso...-Theo le acarico el pelo con cariño- Pero ahora me vas a decir donde esta el pero...

-Que pero?

-Siempre hay un pero, princesita. Dime el tuyo...

-Es que es...es...es _Malfoy..._.-la voz de Granger dejaba claro que aquello lo explicaba todo. Theo tuvo ganas de reir, pero se contuvo. No era el momento.

-Es por lo de la sangre? O por como te trato antes de lo de las mugglelimpiadas?

-Si, no...si.,...bueno no...en parte...-Ella balbuceaba confundida. Nott solo la escuchaba.-Eso ha dejado de tener importancia para mi,...y creo que para el tambien un poco...pero nosotros somos los unicos que han cambiado. Creo qu eme comprendes...

-Si, nosotros somos distintos despues de esto, pero el mundo sigue siendo el mismo...

-Piezas redondas en un mundo cuadrado...-sollozo Hermione aterrada- Y estan sus padres, y quien tu ya sabes, y Harry y Ron, y la orden, y toda la mierda de slytherin y griffindor...y no lo soporto. Me estoy ahogando Theo...no puedo mas. Vosotoros os teneis los unos a los otros...pero yo estoy sola. Y aun que pase el dia con vosotros, y pase todas mis horas con vosotros, a la hora de la verdad, tengo que volver sola a la torre de los leones...y entonces...entonces...

-Entonces te sientes vulnerable...-Theo la beso en la frente con cariño.

-Si...Y luego...esta lo otro...-Nott sonrio. Hasta ahora solo habian hablado de una parte del problema. Ahora iban a entrar en la otra.

-Te refieres a Draco...verdad?

-Si...no...bueno no lo se! TU sabes lo que paso...pero no era la primera vez que pasaba...

Aquello pillo por sorpresa a Theo que casi se traga su lengua

-Vosotros habeis...

-No!- Hermione casi rie ante la cara de pasmo del misantropo- Me beso en la prueba del laser tag...creo que fue por toda esa adrenalina. Y nos olvidamos de eso...creimos...bueno, yo crei que habia sido por la tension del momento...pero luego cuando estabamos en la academia...despues de saltar en paracaidas, volvio a pasar en las duchas...y luego lo del hotel...

-Vaya...nunca lo habria imaginado...-Theo comprendia ahora lo de las bragas. Draco no se dejaria llevar por solo un arrebato. Pero aquello ya venia de tiempo atrás. Aquello llevaba mucho tiempo macerando y no le extrañaba que Granger hubiera acabado estallando.

-Estoy aterrada Theo...

-Por lo que sientes?

-No- Hermione sacudio la cabeza- Se lo que siento aun que no soy capaz de admitirlo del todo. Tengo miedo de Malfoy.

-Vamos, no seas tonta, el no te haria daño! Por que vas a tenerle miedo?

- No tienes ni idea del poder que tiene sobre mi...y del daño que podria hacerme. Tengo miedo de aceptar mis sentimientos y que el me rompa en pedazos. No podria sobreponerme a eso, sabes? No podria. No puedo confiar en el y abrirle mi corazon y que luego...que luego vuelva a ser el que era yo...yo no podria...

Ella volvio a romper a llorar. Theo se quedo sin aliento. En cierta medida la comprendia. Solo en cierta medida. Haber perdonado a alguien que te ha amargado la vida hasta el punto de enamorarte...aceptar a alguien hasta el punto de pasar por alto todos sus defectos, y eso en el caso de Draco era decir mucho...hacer todo eso y encima abrirte a esa persona, te deja en una posicion de desventaja. Por que eres vulnerable. Y muchisimo. A Theo no le extrañaba que Hermione hubiera huido, aun que habia sido una estupidez por su parte. Pero lo comprendia.

Theo la dejo llorar un rato hasta que se calmo. Luego le limpio la cara con los dedos.

-Escuchame bien, por que solo te dire esto una vez- Dijo el con suavidad- Puede que Draco sea la persona mas testaruda, cabezota, orgullosa, engreida y hedonista que haya sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero tambien tiene sus virtudes, y una de ellas, es que es leal a aquellos que quiere. Y tu, princesita, te has ganado un puesto a su lado. O lo que el considera su lado. Y si has llegado hasta ahi, ten por seguro que a no ser que lo traiciones o le hagas alguna putada muy gorda, el siempre estara ahi para ti.

Hermione sonrio un poco. No mucho, pero si un poquito.

-Y ahora, recoge tus cosas. Nos vamos...-Espeto Theo con cierta prisa.

-A donde?

-A casa...

Hermione estaba tan aturdida que no penso mucho en ello. Recogio un par de cosas que tenia alli, basicamente el bote de perfume, un pijama y un par de libros y lo metio todo en su mochila. Theo la saco de la sala de los menesteres cogiendola del brazo, y la llevo casi a rastras

Hermione empezo a ponerse nerviosa cuando vio hacia donde la llevaba. Iban a la mazmorra de slytherin.

-Oye no puedes meterme en...

-O entras por tu propio pie, o te dejo inconsciente y te llevo a rastras...tu eliges...-La voz de Theo no le dio eleccion.

Tuvieron suerte y no habia nadie en la sala comun. La llevo a toda velocidad hacia los dormitorios, y la metio en el suyo. Hermione se llevo una enorme sorpresa.

-Teneis dormitorios privados?

-Si, en secciones. Un pequeño vestidor comun, y cinco dormitorios que dan a el. En cada habitacion tenemos un baño privado...

-Nosotros compartimos cuarto!

-Que quieres que te diga...las serpientes no llevan muy bien eso de compartir cuarto...-Theo sonrio divertido y la metio en su dormitorio. Alli las sorpresas continuaron.

-Por que diablos teneis camas de matrimonio?

-Por que si las tuvieramos mas pequeñas protestariamos...-contesto Theo con una enorme sonrisa- Ahora voy a ver si los chicos han llegado, tu cambiate y acuestate...

-Donde dormiras tu?

-Me voy a sentir muy ofendido si no confias en mi lo bastante como para no compartir una cama, granger...

Ella rio divertida ante la parodia de expresion ofendida que ponia Nott.

-Vale, pregunta tonta por mi parte. Theo...

-Si?

-Gracias por todo...

-No me las des. Tu habrias hecho lo mismo por mi...-El chico sonrio, y cerro la puerta del dormitorio para darle intimidad. Alli se encontro de bruces con Zabini.

-Vale...Theo...podrias explicarme que hace Granger en tu cuarto?

-Tu como te has enterado?- Theo estaba sorprendido.

-Digamos que si estoy en mi cama, en mi cuarto, con la puerta abierta, y veo a uno de mis mejores amigos pasar con una de mis mejores amigas del brazo llego a ciertas conclusiones. Si tu estas aquí ahora, es que ella esta ahi dentro. No entiendo por que no saco mejores notas con lo listo que soy. Ahora deja de preguntar tonterias y responde a mi pregunta. Que hace Granger ahi dentro?

-Vamos a tu cuarto, Blaise...que es una historia larga...- los siguiente 10 minutos, Theo le conto a Zabini el encuentro con Ron, y las peripecias con Dobby, y como habia encontrado a Hermione en la sala de los menesteres. No le conto nada de lo que habia pasado con Draco, pero si hizo ciertas alusiones a lo que era bastante obvio...

-Joder...no pense que iba a derrumbarse tanto...sabia que estaba algo afectada por lo que sucedia...pero tanto?

-Recuerdas los espectaculos que monta el imbecil pelirojo en el comedor?- pregunto Theo.

-Como para olvidarlo...

-Pues por lo visto la princesita tiene que soportar eso todos los dias en la torre de Griffindor. Y alli no puede venirse a nuestra mesa para dejar atrás los gritos. Alli no puede salir corriendo. Por eso se fue...

-Buff...que follon...-Blaise se tumbo en la cama- que vamos ha hacer?

-No lo se Blaise. Habla con Vincent y Gregory...procura contarselo de tal manera que no acaben en azkaban por matar a la comadreja...y avisalos de que esta aquí. Mañana tendremos que sacarla con cierto sigilo.

-Y Draco?- Inquirio Blaise no sin cierta malicia picara.

-Ya hablo yo con el cuando llegue. Tengo otros asuntos que discutir con el.

-Privados?

-mucho.

Hubo una especie de duelo de miradas. Y Blaise se dio por vencido. La cara de poker de Theo habria hecho estragos entre los tahures profesionales.

-Vale, voy a buscarlos. Tu no te muevas de aquí. No la dejes sola...-le pidio Blaise. Theo asintio. Cuando el moreno se hubo ido, el misantropo se asomo a su habitacion. Granger se habia tumbado y estaba acurrucada en un lateral de la cama. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Theo cerro la puerta con cuidado. Y se fue al dormitorio de Draco. Una puera mas a la izquierda. El rubio tardo 30 minutos en aparecer.

-Que haces aquí Theo?

-Draco...tenemos que hablar...

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: que sepais que creia que la conversacion del comedor se me fue tanto de las manos que llegue a discutirlo con una amiga a las tantas de la madrugada. Aun qNo os pongo aquí la converacion, aun que podria, pero que sepais que se llego a hablar de que la forma mas efectiva que habria tenido dumbledore de conseguir que todos sus revolucionados alumnos se callaran de golpe hubiera sido que el director se quitara la tunica y se qeudara en tanga. Afortunadamente se me ocurrio como acabar la escena sin traumaros a todos... **_

_**Por cierto, por si no ha quedado claro, que no estoy segura, hermione no salia en el mapa del merodeador, por que dobby la ocultaba con su magia. Ella le pidio que lo hiciera para que Harry y Ron no la encontraran. Es que estoy un poco cansada y no me apetece editar el cap para añadirlo.**_

_**Y si, ya se que este cap es un poco raro...pero es que que necesito una transicion para la trama. Tened un poco de paciencia que a partir de ahora viene lo bueno.**_

_**Por cierto Gia...yo no odio a Ron. Solo creo que es un idiota descerebrado sin merito alguno y con complejo de inferioridad, con el mismo CI de un mejillon y que no aporta nada a la historia mas que un elemento comico y una inutilidad cronica que permite que Potter se luzca mas. No lo odio, solo escribo sobre el sin disimular ni camuflar ninguno de sus defectos.**_

_**Uhi, se me olvidaba la pregunta de frikitrivial , una un poquito mas dificil...solo los autenticos frikis sabran la respuesta: cual es el malo maloso de un anime altamente conocido, que no solo marco un antes y un despues en la historia del anime, si no que se convirtio en un sex-symbol de toda una generacion? De hecho, en Japon hubiern durante decadas clubs de fans de este malo maloso famoso por sus insultos tan creativos, su baja estatura y tener unas entradas impresionantes pese a su impresionante mata de pelo.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Vale, antes que nada, daros la enhorabuena a las que acertasteis la pregunta del frikitrivial de hoy. La respuesta correcta era, en efecto, Vegeta, el principe de los sayian. Solo comentar una respuesta que me dejo perpleja. Kakaroto no era un insulto, Kakaroto era el nombre saiyan de Goku. Para los que no lo sepais, los saiyan llevanan siempre nombres de verduras, kakaroto significa zanahoria. Vegeta, literalente vegetal, era el rey de las verduras...los namekianos llevaban todos nombres de instrumento de viento: Picolo, o satanas corazon pequeño como se tradujo en algunas partes, es una flauta de viento. Los humanos llevaban casi todos nombres de comidas preparadas (tenshin han es un tipo de sopa de fideos, ****…****..) excepto la familia de la capsule corp, que tenian todos nombre de ropa interior. Bulma es braguitas, Trunks calzoncillos, Bra sujetador...etc etc...incluso habia un personaje, no recuerdo cual, cuyo nombre se traducia literalmente como "el nieto del idiota". Y demos por acabada la leccion de cultura friki de hoy XDDD**

**La sorpresita que tenia para vosotras, que creo que e link no salio antes, era esto:**

**http : /i118 .photobucket . Com /albums /o90/ Imladris666 /QUYMERA . Png**

**Si sigue sin saleros el link, googlead las palabras photobucket, album imladris 666 y en ese album buscad la imagen llamada QUYMERA en mayusculas. Os saldra enseguida. NO tiene mas misterio. Y si, se que a esa imagen aun le faltan horas de photoshop para que quede bien, pero es que ahora no tengo tiempo...es solo para que os hagais una idea.**

**Pero antes de dejaros con el cap de hoy, la pregunta del frikitrivial. Y como veo que la mayoria de vosotras y vosotros sois frikis, voy a poneros una un poquito mas dificil.**

**Como bien sabeis, cuando editan peliculas y series, a veces tienen que tirar de efectos y cosas insospechadas para sorprendernos. Por ejemplo, el campo de asteroides de la pelicula Starwars, cuando el halcon milenario se esconde de los imperiales no es mas que unas cuantas miniaturas controladas por varillas en mitad de un monton de patatas pintadas colgadas de hilos. EL gusano gigante del asteroide, en cuya boca aterriza la nave no es mas que el brazo de George Lucas metido en un calcetin de lana viejo...**

**Y a veces, les sale tan bien que una imagen, un sonido o un color pasa a ser altamente conocido por todos. Pasa eso con el zuuuum zuuuuuum de los sables laser de los jedis de la saga de starwars y con el famosisimo gruñido de Gotzila, el monstruo mutante japones encabezonado en destruir Tokio. La pregunta de hoy es...dado que gotzila no existe, y los sables laser tampoco... de donde salieron esos sonidos tan inconfundibles? Que sonidos de la vida real distorsionaron los editores de esas grandes peliculas para conseguir esos efectos de sonido tan particulares que todos los cinefilos reconoceriamos en cualquier parte? En que se inspiraron para conseguirlo? Y como siempre...no vale googlear!**

**Otra cosita, que creo que no quedo clara...ya se que la sala de los menesteres no sale en el mapa del merodeador...y que Hermione lo sabia. A lo que me refiero con la ayuda de Dobby es que Hermione NO SALE en ninguna parte del mapa del merodeador. No se si me entendeis. El mapa no la detecta. Harry podria tenerla delante, mirar el mapa, ver su nombre, y no ver el de la castaña. Hermione estaba tan cansada de todos que no queria que la vieran en ningun sitio. Cuando digo que estaba huyendo, lo digo muy en serio. Si quieres esconderte y estar sola y tranquila y tus amigos tienen un mapa como el del merodeador...tomas tus medidas para que no te localicen bajo ninguna circunstancia si no quieres que sepan donde estas. Espero que ahora haya quedado todo claro ^^**

**Ah...y por que no toco tanto el tema de Harry? Basicamente, por que no es el protagonista de esta historia...asi de simple. Tendra sus momentos...ya lo vereis...pero es tan simple como que esta...no es su historia. **

**Pero ya que me habies pedido tanto un poco de Harry...pues nada, aquí lo teneis. **

**ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo igual se sube un poco de tono. Ya sabeis que muchas veces no se ni por donde van a ir los tiros cuando empiezo a escribir...pero bueno. La idea que tengo es llegar a cierto punto donde haga falta un poco de agua fresquita y un abanico para quitarse los calores. Aun que no se hasta que punto llegare...pero bueno, avisados quedais.**

**CAPITULO 22: **La naturaleza de los hombres

_Algunas horas antes, en otro lugar._

Esa misma mañana, Harry habia arrastrado a Ron hacia los alejados pasillos que llevaban a la sala comun de Griffindor. Lo habia desencantado y le pego un guantazo en toda la cara con la palma abierta.

-Pero a ti que te pasa Ron?

-A mi? Me acabas de pegar!

-Claro que te he pegado! Y lo volvere ha hacer tantas veces como sea necesario para que recuperes el juicio!- Harry estaba al borde de la historia. Su mejor amigo acababa de atacar a uno de los slytherins mas poderosos e influyentes. Por no mencionar que lo acababa de acusar publicamente y a gritos de secuestrar, violar y usar imperdonables- Lo que has hecho es difamacion! Nos podrian denunciar! Si Nott se lo cuenta a alguien nos podrian expulsar!Tu eres consciente del lio en el que podrias habernos metido a todos? Las cosas ya estan bastante mal para que vayas por ahi siendo la reina del drama!

-Hablas como Hermione...-mascullo furioso el pelirojo.

-Ya ella no esta aquí alguien tiene que ser la voz de la razon...-Harry se sentia emocionalmente agotado. Algo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Los dos chicos se hundieron de hombros en un hosco silencio y se sentaron los dos juntos en el pasillo, con las espaldas apoyadas en la pared.

-Harry, tu sabes que le han hecho algo...-insistio Ron con un tono de voz lastimero- ella nunca habria hecho las cosas que ha hecho si no fuera por que le han hecho algo...Ella nunca se saltaria las reglas, y nunca me habria atacado! Me rompio un brazo! Defiende a los slytherin! Va por ahi con ellos! Tu crees que eso es normal?

-Lo que no es normal, es que siendo sus amigos la hayamos tratado como la hemos tratado,...-comento Harry deprimido.

-Es por su bien!- insistio Ron- tiene que recuperar el jucio!

-Si Mione tiene algo de sobra es buen juicio, Ron...me pregunto si los que lo hemos perdido y necesitamos recuperarlo somos nosotros...

Algunas horas despues, en el comedor, las escenas de Ron volvieron a comenzar. Y Harry intento refrenar a su amigo mientras Ginny agarraba a su amigo para que no se mataran. O mejor dicho...para que Hermione no matara a Ron. Pero las cosas no fueron bien. Y Harry vio como Hermione se iba de nuevo. Y con cierta culpabilidad, no hizo nada para impedirlo. La estaban perdiendo. Y lo sabia. Tendria que hacer algo.

Se habia propuesto ir con ella, seguirla, hablarle y pedirle perdon por algo que no tenia muy claro que era...pero las cosas debian acabar. Todo estaba iendo demasiado lejos...pero fue cuando Dumbledore pidio silencio. Y dio las puntuaciones. Entonces comenzo el motion. Y lo imposible sucedió.

Y de pronto, Harry se sintio muy solo, cuando los hufflepuffs, los ravenclaws y los slytherin saltaron a la yugular de los leones. El nunca lo habia pensado asi...creia que se merecian ser los mejores. Y que por eso lo habian sido. Pero lo vio con toda nitidez: aquello era la revelion de los que siempre habian estado en las sombras mientras los focos iliminaban con su radiante luz a los leones.

Su corazon se dividio. Una parte se revelaba, por que se habia ganado a pulso ser quien era. La otra parte, queria morirse de vergüenza por haber recivido laureles que no se merecia.

Soy el niño que vivio, soy el elegido..._solo por que Voldemort escogio mal. Por que tenia miedo. No eres especial por ti mismo, solo estuviste en el momento preciso en el lugar equivocado._

Mate un basilisco. El sombrero seleccionador me dio la espada de Griffindor. _Por que dumbledore habia mandado a su fenix para que te la diera. Si no estarias muerto. Dicen que Hogwards siempre ayuda a quien lo merece...pero por que Hogwards te ayuda tanto a ti y tan poco al resto? Que has hecho para merecer mas atenciones que cualquier otro? No eres ni mas listo ni mas talentoso que la mayoria..._

Derrote al profesor Quirrell en primer curso yo solo. Gane la copa de la casa_. Tuviste suerte. Te dieron muchas pistas. Sin Hermione y Ron no lo habrias conseguido. Te dieron puntos cuando no los merecias, por acciones que no tenian que ver con las actividades de la escuela. Y si Dumbledore hubiera sido listo, hubiera escondido la piedra filosofal en otra parte...que clase de gilipollas demente esconde un objeto que el mago oscuro mas poderoso esta buscando con desesperacion en una escuela llena de niños? Que pretendia? Que nos mataran a todos?_

Supere las pruebas del torneo de los tres magos..._si, pero por que un puto mortifago queria que ganaras. Todo fue una trampa y caiste de cabeza como un idiota de primera categoria. Te lo pusieron en bandeja. Te chivaron todas las pruebas. Te lo pusieron facil a proposito. El merito no fue tuyo. Con tanta ayuda, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo hubiera conseguido._

Puedo usar un patronus cuando la mayoria de los estudiantes de mi curso no pueden..._si Lupin hubiera dedicado tanto tiempo en clases extra con todos los demas como conmigo, cualquiera podria hacer un patronus._

Mis notas son..._tus notas son buenas por que Hermione te ha ayudado todo este tiempo, si no, habrias cateado pociones mil veces. Por no hablar de transformaciones..._

Soy bueno volando y jugando al Quidditch..._a cuantos estudiantes con talento no les han dejado entrar en el equipo por no tener la edad apropiada? Fuiste favorecido. A cuantos alumnos el mismisimo director les regala una nimbus 2000? solo a ti. Eso no es precisamente ser imparcial. Y si...eres rapidisimo volando con la escoba...no te jode...cuantos alumnos pueden permitirse una saeta de fuego? Cuantos pueden tenerla? No eres el mas rapido...eres el que mas suerte ha tenido. Por mucho talento que tengas, que no deja de ser algo cierto, eres el que ha tenido el camino mas despejado para desarrollar ese talento. Eso por no mencionar a Ron...no es mal guardian, pero el unico motivo por el que esta en el equipo es por que es tu amigo. Por que Mione intervino. Por que tu interviniste...por que torpedeasteis a los otros candidatos hasta que solo Ron quedo como opcion viable. Y os sentististeis orgullosos cuando se os tendria que haber caido la cara de vergüenza._

Voldemort mato a mis padres..._ y torturo hasta la locura a los de Neville, y el no va por ahi siendo el martir tragico de nadie. Ademas, Voldemort ha matado a muchisima gente. Acaso soy el unico que ha perdido a sus padres? Acaso soy el unico que ha sufrido una tragedia? Acaso soy el unico al que le han amargado la vida? Luna tampoco tiene a su madre. Ni muchos otros. Pero yo soy el unico al que todo el mundo trata como si fuera de cristal. Soy el unico del que todos quieren ser la figura parterna. Soy el unico al que arropan y le besan las pupitas. SI, Voldemort mato a tus padres. Pero Voldemort mato a los padres, hijos y hermanos, amantes mujeres y esposos de cientos y cientos de magos y brujas. Asi que por que narices te crees tan especial?_

La profecia dice que soy el elegido._ La intepretacion de la profecia que Voldemort y Dumbledore hicieron dice que tu eres el elegido. La profecia no dice una mierda. Y que si eres el elegido para matar a voldemort? Si la profecia dijera que eres el elegido para comer tarta de fresas no te quejarias. Si tienes que matar a Voldemort, matalo y dejate de tonterias. Haz lo que debes de hacer y deja de compadecerte de ti mismo como una nenaza. Es asi de simple. Pero para ti es mas facil quejarte que hacer lo que debes. Siempre buscas excusas en lugar de soluciones. Es mas facil dejar que todos los demas te traten como un niño que hecharle cojones y dar la cara._

Cuando todas esas cosas pasaron...alguien tenia que hacer algo! cuando el diario de Tom Riddle, cuando lo de la piedra filosofal...cuando iban a matar a Cedric...alguien tenia que hacer algo!_ Si...alguien tenia que hacer algo. Y ese alguien tenias que ser tu, verdad? Por que claro...sabes mas de magia que los profesores...enviar una lechuza a los aurores hubiera sido muy dificil...y un niño siempre lo hara mejor que un buen monton de adultos bien preparados, verdad? Reconocelo, no es que ALGUIEN tuviera que hacer algo, es que QUERIAS ser ese alguien. Estabas tan ansioso de demostrar que merecias estar donde estas que pusiste en peligro a todos solo para calmar tu culpabilidad. Por que si...siempre has sabido que eras favoreido por todos...y eso te carcomia por dentro. Y te dedicaste a justificar tu propia leyenda con tus propios meritos...y lo unico que conseguiste estar mil veces al borde de la muerte, eclipsar a quienes merecian los laureles mas que tu y meterte cada vez en lios mas gordos. Deberias estar orgulloso de timismo. TU mismo te has buscado lo que esta pasando._

Yo nunca quise nada de esto. Siempre he querido ser solo Harry...ser normal...no quise ni la fama, ni la gloria, ni la responsabilidad de cargar en mis espaldas con el peso del mundo..._pero no eres normal. Eres lo que eres. Y en lugar de hacer algo bueno, te has dedicado o a escurrir el bulto e ignorar tu propio destino, saliendote siempre por la tangente, negandote a hacer las cosas como debias,...siempre tenia ser todo como tu quisieras...siempre tenia que ser todo como tu dijeras...siempre tu opinion por encima de todas las demas...siempre tu version por encima de cualquier otra...y te extraña que la gente se haya acabado hartando? _

Harry sentia que le faltaba el aire. No solo era que de pronto todo Hogwards se hubiera alzado en pie de guerra contra Griffindor...adems estaba teniendo la peor discusion de toda su vida...la estaba teniendo consigo mismo... y la estaba perdiendo.

Lo mas deprimente era que mientras Zacharias, Turpin, Hanna y Luna hacian de oradores contra griffindor...no, eso no era fiel a la verdad al cien por cien. No estaban en contra de Griffinor. Estaban a favor de slytherin. Eso era aun mas desconcertante. Pero mientras los tejones y aguilalo ms tenian su revelion lo mas deprimente era ver la ira de Ron. Eso si era triste. Harry era capaz de comprender en cierta medida que disgustaba y cabreaba tanto a sus compañeros...pero Ron no lo habria entendido, y daba las gracias por la discusion con Hermione que lo habia sacado de alli. Si Ron llega a estar, habria armado tal escandalo que seguramente los de las otras casas los habrian linchado. Y ver a los profesores clamando silencio mientras declaraban su imparcialidad...Harry se sentia sofocado y avergonzado.

Ginny no habia abierto la boca. Y por su expresion de azoramiento, el ojiverde supuso que se sentia mas o menos igual que el.

Aun que no le hacia mucha gracia como reaccionaria su pelirojo amigo al enterarse de que habia pasado hoy en el comedor durante el desayuno...

El dia siguio alterado para todos...las miradas hoscas, los reproches...aquello era como un polvorin en el que uno podia oir claramente la mecha chisporroteando en algun lugar...cada vez mas cerca. Un paso en falso, una palabra en falso...y todo saltaria por los aires.

Pero aquello no habia acabado. Por la tarde...empezo a correr un rumor. Un rumor que saltaba de boca en boca como si quemara. El rumor de que Ron habia atacado a Nott.

Despues del motin del comedor, que un miembro del trio de oro, uno de los mas favorecidos sutilmente por el profesorado,...un Griffindor, hubiera atacado a uno de los alumnos mas conocidos de Slytherin...uno que era hartamente famoso por no intervenir nunca en nada, por no intervenir...por no ser sociable y por no molestar a nadie...fue la gota que si bien no colmo el vaso, lo dejo al limite de su capacidad. Se podia cortar la tension con un cuchillo en Hogwards.

Aquella tarde, Harry cogio a Ron en la sala comun y se lo llevo aparte.

-Esto se acaba aquí, y se acaba ahora, Ron...-le espeto Harry cansado ya de todo- Cuando veas a Hermione, te vas a disculpar con ella. Y cuando veas Nott, tambien. Vas a disculparte con ellos, y lo haras publicamente, me oyes?

-No tengo nada por lo que pedir perdon!- El pelirojo estaba indignado.

-ME DA IGUAL LO QUE CREAS! O te disculpas o nos quedamos solos! Me importa un comino que tu orgullo salga herido! Por que si no, saldras herido tu! Saldremos heridos todos! Y no se que puede pasar! Asi que disculpate, Ron! Esto ser tiene que acabar ahora, o va a acabar muy mal!

-Pero no entiendo por que tengo que ser yo...-mascullo Weasley haciendo un puchero

-aun que no lo entiendas! No ves lo que esta pasando Ron? Nos vamos a quedar solos!

-Pero somos los buenos!

-A veces no basta con ser el bueno Ron, a veces hay que parecerlo! O no recuerdas lo que paso cuando vino Dolores Umbridge? O cuando dije que Voldemort habia vuelto? Era verdad, y nadie me creyo! Asi que por una vez en tu vida tragate tu orgullo y haz las cosas bien!

-No tengo por que dejar que ganen ellos! Sabes tan bien como yo que le han hecho algo a Hermione! No es la de siempre! No tengo por que disculparme! Se burlaran de mi por que se van a sallir con la suya!

-Ron...-harry se sentia de pronto muy cansado- No eres capaz de verlo, verdad? No importa quien gane o quien pierda! No es un juego! Si seguimos asi vamos a perder todos! Vamos a perder a Hermione, vamos a perder el respeto de la escuela, vamos a perder a nuestros amigos! Quieres eso por no ser capaz de aceptar que a lo mejor, solo a lo mejor, estabas equivocado?

-Pero es que no me estoy equivocando! Se que le han hecho algo!- Ron se cruzo de brazos y se cerro en banda, obstinado- Me rompio un brazo, Harry...y ni siquiera se ha disculpado.

-Si se ha disculpado, Ron. Ha intentado hablar contigo muchas veces. Pero no la has escuchado ni le has dado la oportunidad, solo por que no se estaba arrastrandoa tus pies como tu querias ni te estaba diciendo lo que querias oir...-Harry metio el dedo en la mas dolorosa de las yagas y Ron se puso furioso.

-Eso no es cierto! Si ella se hubiera disculpado como es debido todo esto no habria pasado! No es mi culpa que sea una orgullosa testaruda que no quiere darse cuenta de que no solo la estan usando si no que encima se estan burlando de todos nosotros por salirse con la suya!

-Sabes que...Ron? Haz lo que quieras...-Harry abrio las manos e hizo el gesto de Poncio Pilatos, como si se lavara las manos- yo ya te he dicho lo que te tenia que decir, y ahora hare lo que creo que debo hacer. Tu haz lo que te parezca. No voy a dejar que tu cabezoneria rompa mi amistad con Hermione...

EL ojiverde se fue a ver el mapa del merodeador, dejando solo a Ron con su mosqueo en la sala comun. No podia comprender que habia hecho la chica para no salir en el mapa. Pero sabia que ella era mas lista de lo que el seria nunca... asi que no le extrañaba que hubiera consegido ocultarse. Pero no dejaba de dolerle en el alma que Hermione se estuviera escondiendo de el. Lo que tampoco dejaba de acosarle en la conciencia es que clase de amigo espia a su amiga intentando averiguar constantemente donde esta, como o con quien.

Aquella tarde, las cosas se pusieron feas para Griffindor. Alguien habia hechado una maldicion a Dean Thomas. El pobre no podia sentarse. Cada vez que se doblaba por la mitad, ponia un huevo.

No solo era lo humillante de esa maldicion, ni lo doloroso,...ni lo degradante...es que madam pompfrey nunca habia visto algo asi. Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Nadie se hizo responsable de quien habia convertido a un griffindor literalmente en una gallina. Pero la insinuacion quedo alli, flotando nada sutilmente en un ambiente mas que sobrecalentado.

XXXXXXXXX

-Draco, tenemos que hablar...-Theo se levanto de la cama del rubio que lo miraba como si fuera una alucinacion.

-Que pasa Theo...?- El ojigris comenzo a quitarse la tunica y luego los zapatos, poniendose unas comodas pantunflas y sacando los libros de la mochila para dejarlos en su escritorio particular.

-Es Granger...

-Que pasa con ella?

-Es una larga historia...sera mejor que te sientes...

15 minutos despues, Draco estaba rojo de furia e indignacion. Theo se lo habia contado todo. O casi todo...las confidencias mas personales que Hermione le habia hecho se las habia guardado. Pero Theo tenia un don para insinuar las cosas sin decirlas. Draco salio de su cuarto dejando a un aturdido Theo solo en su cuarto, y a grandes zancadas, se planto frente a la puera del cuarto de Nott, cogio el picaporte, lo giro, entro y cerro la puerta de un estruendoso portazo.

-Tu!- mascullo rabioso a la chica que se acaba de despertar y lo miraba aturdida desde la cama de su mejor amigo.- Por que no me dijiste nada!

-Malfoy?- Susurro ella con esa voz adormilada de los que no tienen claro si lo que estan viendo es un sueño o es real. Parpadeo varias veces intentando enfocar la vista- Me has asustado...no tenias por que dar ese golpe...

-Que yo te he asustado? Que yo te he asustado?- Draco dio varias zancadas y se planto al vorde de la cama, la agarro del brazo y de un tiron la saco fuera sacudiendola- y crees que yo no me he asustado al saber que llevabas una semana durmiendo por ahi? Por que no me lo dijiste!

-Por que no tenia por que decirtelo!- Ella tironeo hasta que se solto de aquellas manos de alabastro y lo miro iracunda- No tenia por que decirte nada! Era un problema mio!

-Vaya, asi que un problema tuyo? Crees que a mi no me importa lo que te pase? Como crees que me siento ahora que me dices que no confiaste en mi lo bastante como para contarme esto? Podria haberte pasado algo!

-Tu no podias ayudarme!- Le espeto ella conteniendose las ganas de partirle la cara

-Podria haberlo intentado!- Draco tenia las venas del cuello tan hinchadas como mangueras de goma.

-Por que tu eres parte del problema!- Hermione se arrepintio de lo que habia dicho tal y como lo dijo. Y mas al ver la cara que se le habia quedado a Draco. Parecia que fuera a despellejarla viva en cualquier momento.

-Que yo soy parte del problema? - Draco escupia las palabras como si fueran veneno. Hacia meses que Hermione no lo oia arrastrar asi las palabras, con esa mueca retorcida y despiadada en los labios- Asi que soy bueno para arrastrarme contigo por el barro, para saltar contigo en paracaidas, para recorrer medio mundo, te parezco adecuado para venir a refugiarte de tus amiguitos potter y comadreja cuando se te revelan y pasar mil penalidades juntos...pero no lo bastante bueno para que vengas a pedirme ayuda cuando te vens superada por toda esta mierda...por que ahora resulta que soy parte del problema...iluminame granger...que parte de mi es tan problemática?

-TU NO LO ENTIENDES!- Aullo ella desesperada

-PUES EXPLICAMELO!- Grito Draco aun mas alto- por que lo que no voy a consentir es que esos dos gilipollas descerebrados con mas suerte que talento vayan diciendo por ahi que estamos secuestrando, obligandote ha hacer Merlin sabe que con un imperius y que encima te violamos por las noches!

Hermione boqueo tomando aire para gritar algo pero se quedo sin palabras. Draco se paseaba por la habitacion como un tigre hambriento y furioso por una jaula demasiado pequeña.

-Ya arreglare eso yo por la mañana...-dijo ella al final un poco mas calmada- Hablare con ellos y lo solucionare. Yo tampoco estoy contenta de que vayan diciendo eso y atacandoos...

-Vale, genial...-Mascullo Draco con cinismo- Entonces todo arreglado. Ahora solo falta saber por que cojones la princesita ha estado huyendo por las noches.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo!

-Claro que es asunto mio! Te crees que no me importa lo que te pudiera haber pasado!

-Se defenderme sola Malfoy, no necesito ningun estupido caballero andante que me protega con su brillante armadura!

-Y tu no eres ninguna damisela en apuros, asi que deja de lloriquear como si fueras una!

-Me he sentido sola!

-Si te sientes sola es por que quieres, Granger, no estas sola! Nunca lo has estado! Tienes amigos!

-Y me lo dices tu que lo unico que has tenido hasta ahora son lameculos y pelotas? Que sabes tu de la amistad?- Hermione sabia que se habia pasado. Sabia que habia usado como arma un tema tabu. Pero estaba demasiado...demasiado furiosa. Y no sabia por que estaba furiosa. Draco se quedo livido antes de entrar en ebullicion y encararla como un poseido por la rabia.

-Al menos yo no soy una idiota pasiva/agresiva que depende del visto bueno de sus amiguitos los heroes para tomar cualquier decision en mi vida!

Draco y Hermione se quedaron cara a cara mirandose como si pudieeran conjurar Avada kedavras con los y bufaban como animales que pueden despedazarse mutuamente en cualquier momento. Habian abierto la caja de los truenos y ya no habia vuelta atrás. La tormenta empezo a formarse. Solo cabia esperar a ver quien sobrevivia.

-Pero quien te crees que eres, Malfoy?- Le espeto Hermione lentamente, masticando las palabras antes de escupirlas- Eres un niñato rico, engreido, caprichoso y hedonista que solo vive para las apariencias!

-Y tu que, Granger? Saltando como un perrito al que le han lanzado un hueso y lo trae orgulloso de su proheza! Vives para estudiar y que todos te den palmaditas en la espalda cuando demuestras lo lista que eres respondiendo a preguntas que nadie te ha hecho! Eres tan insegura que solo vives de la aprobacion que los demas te dan!

-Eres un creido despreciable con complejo de edipo!

-Y tu una insufrible metomentodo que se siente inferior a todo el mundo y trata de compensarlo haciendo que todos los demas se sientan estupidos a su lado!

-JA!- Rio ella sin ningun tipo de humor- Me lo dice el pazguato con tan poca personalidad que es incapaz de hacer nada sin que se lo diga su padre?

-Bueno, al menos mis padres me hacen mas caso que los tuyos, por que hay que ser del genero crapula para ser medicos de los dientes y dejar que su hija vaya por ahi con unas palas de conejo tan enormes que podrias roer troncos para construir diques!

-Al menos mis padres no tuvieron que regalarme amigos por navidad!

-no, Granger, tu los encontraste tu solita! Pero al menos yo no tengo que hacerles los deberes para que se queden a mi lado! El unico motivo por que esos dos retrasados que tienes por amigos permanecen a tu lado es por la ley del minimo esfuerzo!

Tanto Hermione como Draco veian el mundo a traves del velo rojo de la rabia. Abrian y cerraban las manos como esperando a que uno de los dos diera el primer paso para matarse mutuamente. No sabian ni por que discutian. Pero ya no podian parar.

-yo no he tenido que comprar a mis amigos, Malfoy!

-No, tu te los encontraste en la bandeja de las sobras y decidiste hacer una obra de caridad para sentirte bien contigo misma!

-Eres un cerdo!

-Y tu una hipocrita!

Hermione exploto primero. Giro la mano, la volteo y cerrando el puño le estapo los nudillos a Draco en la mandibula.

-TU NO ERES MAS QUE UN ASQUEROSO INTENTO FALLIDO DE MORTIFAGO!

Draco abrio mucho los ojos y la fulmino con la mirada. Le habia partido el labio. La sangre le chorraba por la boca y sentia los labios ardiendole. En la mejilla tenia marcadas en blanco y rojo las muescas de los dedos de Hermione.

-Y tu no eres mas que una prepotente sangresucia que busca encajar en un mundo que no la va ha aceptar por muchas causas nobles que se invente para sentirse parte de una sociedad a la que no pertenece!

Hermione chillo y volvio a pegarle un puñetazo, esta vez en el pecho. Draco la agarro de las muñecas y la empujo hacia atrás haciendola caer de culo contra el suelo.

-TE ODIO!- Le espeto ella furiosa- TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIO!

No se habia dado cuenta, mientras le gritaba que lo odiaba no se habia dado cuenta de que habia roto a llorar. Las lagrimas le escodian en las mejillas. O lo hubieran hecho si no hubiera sentido la piel de la cara ardiendole por el calor del momento.

Draco la volvio a coger como si fuera una muñeca de trapo y la levanto en volandas sacudiendola.

-Asi que me odias, Granger? Me odias?

-Si! TE ODIO POR QUE NO PUEDO EVITAR QUERERTE MALDITO ESTUPIDO!

Fue como si hubiera vuelto a darle un puñetazo. Draco se quedo languido de golpe y aflojo la presa con la que la atenazaba. Le habia dejado moretones en los brazos de las fuertes sacudidas que le habia dado. Aun que eso los hubiera dejado en empate...ella le habia partido el labio y casi la mandibula...

Era casi algo que rozaba la capacidad magica. Como un hechizo. Draco no podia pensar con claridad. Su calma habia quedado muy atrás. De hecho, su calma se habia quedado en su dormitorio, junto a sus zapatos, sus libros, su tunica y Theo. Pero aquellas palabras parecieron llenarlo todo.

Avanzo un par de pasos mientras ella retrocedia, y Granger acabo chocando contra la pared. Draco la atrapo poniendo sus brazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza de ella y la miro como si no la hubiera visto nunca. Ella seguia llorando.

El rubio, casi una cabeza mas alto que la ojimiel inclino el rostro.

-No se te ocurra tocarme,...quita...apartate,...deja que me vaya...no me toques, no me toques...-mascullaba Hermione rabiosa, sintiendose humillada

Pero Draco ya no podia oirla. Las palabras que ella habia gritado llenaban todo su mundo. Le habia dicho que lo queria. Bueno, mas o menos...pero lo habia dicho...

Con sus ensangrentados labios comenzo a llenar de besos las mejillas de la temblorosa Hermione, Lamiendo las lagrimas, secandoselas...y dejando manchas rojas a su paso. La sal de aquellas amargas lagrimas le escocia horrores en la herida del labio. O lo deberia haber hecho, en ese instante ni lo notaba. Ni le importaba.

-No me hagas esto...Malfoy no me hagas esto...quiero irme, sueltame,...deja que me vaya- Lloraba Hermione con amargura. Le frustraba tanto que aquel gesto de Draco estuviera quebrandola aun mas por dentro. Se sentia tan vulnerable ….

-nunca dejare que vueltas a irte...-le susurro el de pronto, directamente en la oreja. Hermione sintio un escalfrio. Por que la voz de Malfoy sonaba asi? Tan ronca, tan como el plomo...tan...tan..._dios bendito que me esta haciendo con la lengua en el lobulo de la oreja?_

Draco se apoyo en el cuerpo de la chica aprisionandola aun mas mientras la abrazaba. No estaba en sus cabales. Tenia el cerebro apagado o fuera de cobertura, por favor llame de nuevo mas tarde. Solo existia ella. Y la abrazo. Posesivo, celoso hasta del aire, por que ella tenia que respirar y el oxigeno podia tocarala y el no...tenia que arreglar eso...tenia que...tenia que...tenia que besarla, abrazarla, tocarla...necesitaba sentir cada centimetro de esa piel...

Cuando las bocas se encontraron, una partida y la otra con los labios templorosos, la ira...la furia...la discusion que acababan de tener a voz en grito hacia apenas unos segundos parecio...parecio algo que hubiera sucedido con otra persona hacia muchisimo tiempo. No importaba. No importaba nada...

Fue como apretar un interrumptor. Clic _furia contenida, _Clac _tension sexual no resuelta._ Draco la agarro por la cadera con la cabeza dandole vueltas, la levanto en volantas y volvio a dejarse caer hacia delante, estampandola contra la pared en el proceso. Hermione ya no tocaba suelo, la unica forma de no caerse era rodeando la cintura de Draco con las piernas. Solto un quejido mezclado con un quedo gemido por el golpe que habia recivido, pero murio en la boca de Draco, que parecia estar intentando asaltarla por la fuerza

Ninguno de los dos parecia tener las suficientes manos, ni los suficientes dedos...no habian bastantes bocas, ni lenguas, ni dientes ni uñas paras...se convirteiron en una maraña informe, en una conjuncion de dos criaturas que no tienen muy claro si quieren destriparse o fusionarse...o puede que fuera un poco de ambas.

Draco la agarro por el trasero, con una mano en cada nalga y apreto los dedos, manoseando aquella carne tierna que se presentaba ductil y flexible ante el, y la elevo aun mas, dando pasos hacia atrás con una mezcla de ansiedad y salvajismo. No podia controlarse. Y aun que hubiera podido...no lo hubiera hecho.

Llego hasta el borde de la cama y la dejo caer. Y el se dejo caer encima. Y alli, la batalla continuo. Las manos buscaban como si tuvieran vida propia y vision nocturna entre la ropa, palpando, abriendo botones y bajando cremalleras tironeando, arrancando si era necesario...

Draco ni siquiera era consciente de haberse quedado sin camisa, Hermione ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que ya no llevaba pantalon de pijama.

Pero los besos siguieron, y cuando el rubio siguio la linea del deguello con la punta de su lengua Hermione creyo que estallaria en llamas alli mismo. No podia dejar de arquearse, ni morderse los labios que le sabian a metal y a sal por la sangre que Draco iba dejandole por el cuerpo cada vez que la rozaba con sus labios. Sangre que ella misma habia derramado y ahora la marcaba como propiedad del dueño de aquellos ojos grises como el mercurio que ahora llenaban todo su universo.

No decian nada. No habian palabras. Y si las hubieran habido no hubieran sido capaces de vocalizarlas...Solo se devoraban el uno al otro arrancandose la ropa de forma casi predatoria. Hermione jadeaba cada vez que mordia a Draco en los hombros y el gruñia mientras destripaba con los dedos la tela de la camias de ella. Pero no se quedaba atrás. No le importaban las pequeñas marcas moradas que ella le dejaba...ella no saldria de alli con la piel intacta.

Giraron, ella acabo encima, mientras se despasaba los unicos botones supervivientes de la camisa que llevaba hecha girones, con el pelo suelo. Nunca habia parecido tanto una leona. O al menos eso le parecia a Draco. Cabeza y patas delanteras de leona...y de cintra para abajo una serpiente enroscada...Draco no pudo dejar de sonreir. Eran Quymera...cuando Hermione abrio la camisa creyo volverse loco. Tenia el cerebro flotando en alguna especie de caldo en ebullicion. Todo en su universo parecia estar caliente, al rojo vivo...humedo. No pudo contenerse: se incorporo y mordio los pezones de Hermione a traves de la fina tela del sosten. Y ella hecho la cabeza atrás. Podia sentir en las rodillas la melena de aquella mujer que habia deseado tanto tiempo. Y lo que mas le complacia es que era el el causante...todo lo que ella sentia...lo sentia por el...aquello fue la guinda...el ultimo detalle que necesitaba saber para que los ultimos resquicios de cordura que le quedaban salieran volando por la ventana.

Lo peor es que aun no se habia quitado los pantalones y ya se sentia al borde del orgasmo...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise no podia dormir. Habia hablado con Crabble y Goyle,...los habia calmado...y habia vuelto a su cuarto. Pero hacia un buen rato que oia gritos. La unica voz femenina que habia en la zona era la de granger, asi que debia ser ella quien gritara. No entendia las palabras...pero estaba claro que discutia con alguien. A gritos...Era raro...el nunca habia oido a Theo gritar tanto...

Se habia levantado, y se estaba poniendo la bata para intervenir. No queria que esos doso se mataran. Por si acaso, se metio a Charlotte en el bolsillo. Nunca sabias cuando alguien tenia que ser calmado...les habia dado un tiempo de cortesia para que se tranquilizaran...pero los gritos iban en aumento.

Salio a la salita central, y justo cuando iba a llamar con los nudillos a la puerta, lo escucho. Un golpe sordo seguido de un gemido de placer.

Blaise abrio los ojos alucinado. No podia ser. Aquello no podia estar pasando...pego la oreja a la puerta cerrada. Los ruidos continuaban. Gruñidos, y mas gemidos, jadeos...

-Joder con Theo...y yo que pensaba que era inofensivo,...-Rio Blaise separandose un poco de la puerta. Quien era el para interrumpir?

-Quien es inofensivo?- Una voz airada hizo que Blaise se girara. Theo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta de la habitacion de Draco.

-Espera...si tu no estas en tu cuarto...quien esta montandoselo con Granger ahi dentro?- Blaise estaba en shock. Theo reacciono demasiado tarde.

Cuando Nott se comenzaba a mover, Blaise ya habia agarrado el picaporte y lo giraba. La puerta quedo abierta de par en par.

El golpe de la puerta al abrirse fue como hechar un jarro de agua fria a la situacion. Draco parpadeo confuso y solto la teta de Granger que tenia en la boca para girarse y mirar a Blaise y Theo, que los miraban desde la puerta como los ojos tan abiertos que parecian buhos.

Hermione, que estaba medio desnuda, parecia al borde del colapso. Se puso roja de golpe, y comenzo a balbucear, tartamuder, y desear silenciosamente morirse alli mismo.

-Otra vez no...-gruño Draco furioso de nuevo.

-Otra vez?- canturreo Blaise que no salia de su asombro.

-Joder...vamos a morir...-susurro Theo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Draco se levanto airado, envolvio a Hermione con la sabana de Theo como si fuera un canelon, y se la cargo al hombro antes de que reaccionara. Todo en sus gestos decia lo mismo "_mia mia mia_".

Salio a grandes zancadas del cuarto de Theo arrollando a sus dos conmocionados amigos por el camino y se encerro con un portazo en su habitacion. Con su varita, hecho un hechizo silenciador, cerro la puerta a cal y canto, y movio un armario que tapio la entrada a su dormitorio.

-Malfoy creo que deberiamos...-empezo a decir Hermione mientras salia como podia del batiburrillo de sabanas en las que estaba envuelta como si fueran una camisa de fuerza.

-No, nada de "deberiasmos", nada de "hablar"...-el rubio estaba fuera de si, tiro la varita en la mesilla de noche, casi se arranco de un tiron los pantalones y la ropa interior, y como un tigre que esta acosando a una gacela, se metio debajo de las sabanas- Tu te quedas aquí conmigo, y el resto del mundo se queda fuera...

Fuera, en el pasillo, dos conmocionados muchachos se miraron confusos. Theo reacciono primero soltandole un tremendo capon a Blaise en la nuca.

-Auuuchhh!

-Tenias que hacerlo, verdad? Tenias que abrir la puerta!

-No sabia que estaba pasando ahi dentro!

-Lo que pasaba ahi dentro no era asunto tuyo!

-Pero es que tenia curiosidad!

-La madre que te pario a ti y a tu curiosidad!

Theo miro dentro de su cuarto...iba tardar un buen rato en arreglar el estropicio.

-Por cierto Theo,..desde cuando sabias lo que pasaba entre esos dos?

-Desde hace mas tiempo que tu...

-Y por que no me lo dijiste! según en lamanual del ejercito dos oficiales no pueden liarse! podrian degradarlos!

Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tio, tira para la cama que te hace falta descansar las pocas neuronas que te quedan...

Blaise se quedo solo en el pasillo despues de que Theo diera un portazo tras meterse en su cuarto.

-Al menos no soy el ultimo en enterarme...-dijo finalmente encogiendose de hombros- A ver que piensan Barrilete y Mantecoso al enterarse...

Blaise sonrio. A fin de cuentas...quien no se consuela es por que no quiere.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: si, ya lo se...ya lo se...soy mala, y os vuelvo a dejar con la miel en los labios. Prometo ser buena en el proximo cap y hacer un bonito lemon...esta vez sin tanta violencia. Pero tendreis que esperar a despues del finde que estoy un poco reventada. No os quejareis...que os he estado subiendo un cap al dia.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Vaya, vaya, vaya...esta vez sois menos las que habeis acertado...bueno, aun que acertar es un poco eufemistico...la unica que de momento ha estado cerquita cerquita de acertar en la respuesta correcta fue Patzy.**

**El sonido de los sables de starwars nace, como bien habeis dicho algunas, de unos cables pelados y una television sin sintonizar (aunque hay rumores que dicen que era de un transistor) pero el sonido del entrechocar de los sables salia de la distorsion de una estufa/radiador estropeada. Aun que hay defensores de la teoria de la conspiracion que afirman (aun que no hay pruebas) que el ronronear de los sables salia de los ronquidos de un hombre. Yo misma hice la prueba con un amigo que roncaba como un serrucho y debo decir que la teoria es mas que plausible, pero no puedo demostrarlo.**

**El aullido y gruñido de gotzila, era la distorsion de una puerta de jardin oxidada al abrirse y cerrarse mezclada con la musica de un chelo con las cuerdas aflojadas y muy blandas. **

**Asi que habeis estado todas a un casi de acertar...pero os lo doy por buena a las que al menos habeis respondido parte de mi pregunta...tengo que reconocer que facil, lo que se dice facil, no era...**

**Ahora una pregunta de Frikitrivial de literatura actual...y le corto las manos a quien la googlee...en la saga del mundodisco del Gran y Todopoderoso Terry Pratchett (bendiceme oh señor, soy tu humilde sirva) hay una ciudad llamada Ankh-Morpork, y esa ciudad tiene un patricio, Lord Vetinari...quien sabe cual es el nombre de pila de Lord Vetinari? Y como esa pregunta es un poco facilona...aqui va una pregunta de puntos extra tambien del mundodisco: cual es el nombre completo (y ojo, digo COMPLETO) del alter ego de Agnes Nitt, cantante de opera fracasada y bruja obesa en practicas?**

**Dejando a un lado las frikadas...aqui teneis el cap de hoy.**

**ADVERTENCIA: para aquellos y aquellas que hayais olvidado lo que paso en el cap anterior...aqui hay lemon.**

**Y por cierto, no me he olvidado de las pruebas...solo me tomaba un respiro. **

CAPITULO 23: sobre el teatro, el arte de las guerra y las heridas recividas.

Hermione iba a decir algo. Seguramente un "tenemos que hablar" o cualquier idiotez por el estilo. Lo cierto es que sentia una acuciante necesidad de aclarar las cosas y desenredar la maraña de sentimientos contradictorios que ahora mismo la estaban comimendo por dentro...pero ver a Draco Malfoy, desnudo, con el pecho lleno de moretones, con el labio partido, la cara manchada de chorretones de sangre, y aquella mirada desquiciada en los ojos gateando por la cama en direccion a ella era una imagen lo suficientemente perturbadora como para que se le olvidara hasta como pensar.

Y eso hablando de Hermione Jane Granger eran palabras mayores.

-Malfoy calmate un segghghghghgghh- iba a decir algo. Estaba segura de que iba a decir algo. Pero aquella lengua que se le habia colado en la oreja mientras aquel cuerpo masculino..._aquel jodidamente caliente cuerpo masculino que le recordaba a las estatuas de los dioses griegos, por dios malfoy como pares te mato..._se dejaba caer pesadamente a su lado, casi sobre ella. Lo suficiente para inmovilizarla., no le dejaban pensar.

Lo peor fue la mano, aquella mano blanca como la leche coronada por cinco largos dedos que se le colo sin permiso entre las piernas, separandole los muslos sin contemplaciones ni delicadezas y estaba sitiando y asaltando la miserable muralla que suponian sus bragas.

Hermione nunca supo cuando, ni mucho menos como...pero en un descuido que se retorcio bajo aquella incansable lengua que se estaba intentando colar en su cerebro por el canal auditivo, la mano que trabajaba sin cuartel varios palmos mas al sur se regodeaba victoriosa tras haber aceptado la rendicion incondicional de las bragas...que Merlin sabria como, habian salido volando hacia algun rincon olvidado de aquella habitacion. Hermione habia visto trucos como ese en las peliculas. Pero normalmente con sostenes. O prendas con corchetes o botones...como diantres le habia sacado las bragas sin que ella se moviera del sitio?

Querria habersleo preguntado, pero Draco se recosto aun mas sobre ella, y tres cosas sucedieron a la vez. Tres cosas que sumieron a Hermione Jane Granger en una especie de coma nebulinoso en el que todo bullia, daba vueltas y asaltaba su sistema nervioso haciendole dar vueltas en una voragine de nuevas sensaciones...la primera fue que Draco se quedo por fin satisfecho del estado de su oreja y centro su atencion en una nueva victima...su cuello. Y comenzo a morder y lamer aquella torre de color canela como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo que prefiriera estar haciendo.

La segunda que Hermione noto contra su pierna la palpitante ereccion del rubio. Algo humedo, caliente y duro que se restregaba contra su muslo...la tercera, fue que los dedos de Malfoy se le colaron dentro sin contemplaciones ni explicaciones. Y sobretodo sin paciencia.

Dio un respingo y se quedo sin aliento cuando sin previo aviso, se sintio llena, _invadida_ por aquellos dedos que entraban y salian de su intimidad, rozando en el proceso una minuscula porcion rosada de su anatomia con forma de perla que tenia el mismo efecto en sus nervios como el taser de Blaise. Solo que mil veces mejor.

No habia suficiente oxigeno en aquel cuarto para hacerla respirar...no habia aire. Era como si Draco quisiera llenar hasta sus pulmones de el. Y las pocas y miseras bocanadas que conseguia dar, iban cargadas de aquel intoxicante aroma que desprendia el rubio. Olia a madera y petricor. Y sobretodo a sangre.

Ella siempre habia sido pacifista...en contra de la violencia..._por que narices que excita tanto haberle partido la cara y que me este huntando como a una rebanada de pan con su sangre?_

Los tiznones rojos en la piel de Hermione eran como marcas de alpinista. Un claro mensaje al mundo. _Aqui estuvo Draco Malfoy_

La ojimiel no sabia ni a donde agarrarse. Las sanabas se arrugaban bajo sus dedos que se crispaban cada vez mas a medida que Draco la masturbaba con la misma delicadeza de una batidora industrial. Lo malo es que se sentia tan bien...aquella ruda caricia en su intimidad, y no era por que fuera especialmente placentero, o por que el fuera jodidamente abilidoso _Dios, malfoy, si, ahi, ahi..._Era por que sencillamente, era el. Bruto, arrogoante, cabezota y terco Draco...Capaz de sacar lo peor y lo mejor de ella...capaz de hacerla temblar como un plan y enfurecerla hasta convertirla en Megara, en Nemesis...o hacerla ronronear como a una gata en celo. Y eso era lo que era ahora. No una damisela suspirante por su romeo...Draco la habia convertido en un felino en epoca de apareamiento...

Un extraño cresccendo comenzo a embargarla, si antes no podia respirar, ahora aun menos. Y de pronto el mundo estallo en su interior. Hermione gritaba retorciendose con su primer orgasmo mientras Draco le mordia el cuello y aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos que ya chapoteaban en su interior.

La ojimiel deliraba. Se sentia consumida por una fiebre a la que no podia poner nombre y acabo aferrandose con toda las uñas a la espalda del rubio. El habia dejado su marca en su piel, ella dejaria la suya.

Aro aquella blanca piel como si fuera tierra para la siempra y el gruño aun mas mordiendola con mas fuerza.

Y cuando los espasmos del climax comenzaron a remitir, la leona que habia en Hermione desperto. Seguia hambrienta. Famelica. Queria algo...queria sentirse plena.

Presa de la fiebre lamio los labios de Draco, como una vampirera que se alimenta de su amante.Y la mirada del rubio, que estaba completamente fuera de control. Lo decia todo..._mia,...mia,...mia..._

Dicen los medicos y los cientificos que aun que hemos evolucionado, que nuestro cerebro ha evolucionado...tenemos una parte que no lo ha hecho mucho. Tecnicamente hablando, se llama _cerebro reptiliano o paleoencefalico._ Se situa en el tronco cerebral, y se desarrollo hace 500 millones de años, separando a los primeros protosimios de sus hermanos los reptiles.

Ese cerebro reptiliano no piensa. No siente. No aprende. Es puro instinto. Accion. Pura impulsivdad. Es esa voz ancestral de nuestras cabezas que nos hace gruñir cuando tenemos hambre, que toma el control de nuestras manos y abofetea o tumba de un puñetazo a quien nos amenaza sin que sepamos lo que hacemos ni por que lo hacemos. Es esa parte del cerebro que nos hace jadear cuando vemos a alguien que nos gusta. Es la parte que nos hace ser territoriales, la que mueve los instintos basicos de superviviencia, como buscar proteccion, alimentarnos, beber, anidar, aparearnos. Y funciona en sistema binario: Huir o Pelear. Aceptar o Rechazar. El cerebro reptiliano no admite preguntas, por que no las entiende. Es el responsable de conservar la vida, el que nos hace cometer las peores atrocidades...pero el que se abre camino en la evolucion.

Draco era un slytherin. Y aun que ahora era una Quymera, seguia habiendo demasiado de serpiente en el. Demasiado de reptil. Y su cerebro reptiliano habia tomado el control de su cuerpo, de su mente y de su esencia de una forma animal.

Se abalanzo sobre Hermione hambriento de ella, como si la necesitara para vivir y no estuviera dispuesto a dejarla marchar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Aquello no era hacer el amor. Ni siquiera era sexo. La descripcion mas aproximada era Acto de Canibalismo. Aun que fuera mas bien tirando a metaforico...pero Draco si queria devorarla. Hacerla suya. Llenarse de ella cada molecula de su ser.

Se colo entre las piernas de la chica mientras apresaba los pechos de ella con las manos y enterraba el rostro en el canalillo y clavo las rodillas en el colchon. Hermione solo lo abrazaba, lo apresaba contra si como si quisiera que pegarlo a su piel a base de apretarlo contra su pecho.

Era la viva definicion de la palabra Lujuria en toda su extension y su esplendor. Con la L en mayuscula. Y Draco ni siquiera busco un angulo comodo para embestirla, sencillamente se clavo en ella del mismo modo que el principe Vlad de transilvania empalaba a sus victimar. Con violencia, hasta el fondo, sin miramientos...

Hermione se arqueo gritando su nombre y rodeandole la cadera con las piernas para profuncizar, la leona hambrienta de su interior, ese rescoldo mamifero y primitivo que aun teme a la oscuridad, ese instinto destilado de los eones que heredamos de nuestros parientes que clamaron extasiados cuando chocando dos piedras hicieron fuego se removio en su interior y la poseyo por completo.

No estaban tocando el cielo con las puntas de los dedos, lo estaban invadiendo con caballeria pesada aplastando a los angeles bajo los cascos de sus corceles del apocalipsis, mientras apuntaban con sus cañones al mismisimo Dios exigiendo la bolsa o la vida.

El rubio gruñia y lamia y mordia y le faltaban manos para abarcar todo lo que deseaba poseer. Y sus caderas se movian a un ritmo demencial bombeando con furia una y otra vez en la estrecha entrada de Granger, que no paraba de gritar su nombre, enhardeciendolo aun mas si es que eso era posible.

_Tan calida...tan humeda...tan estecha..._pensamientos incoherentes y discordantes flotaban en la periferia de su cordura, cada vez mas ausente. Pero un pensamiento ganaba fuerza. Algo en lo que no habia caido, algo que intentaba moler a palos a su cerebro reptiliano y hacerse con el control.

Pero ese algo perdio la batalla cuando con un jadeo ronco y pesado descargo su primer orgasmo con violencia dentro de aquel cuerpo, explotando y haciendole perder el juicio. Otra vez. Pero no es como si aquello fuera a detenerle.

Hermione lo sintio. Como si un geiser se adentrara por su parte baja, Draco presea de los espasmos sobre ella, pero sin que eso lo detuviera. Y el gozo le hizo sentir el mareo de la satisfaccion. Habia hecho que el se corriera. Habia hecho que el la inundaza,...y como un instinto, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse arriba y abajo, aumentando la penetracion, haciendolas cada vez mas hondas, mas ritmicas...y el sonido extraño de carne chocando cuando las pelvis se encontraban, con el sudor mezclado de ambos como unica barrera entre sus pieles sonaba como musica en sus oidos.

Rodaron, giraron, no sabian ni cuando ella estaba arriba ni cuando estaba abajo. Ni siquiera se detuvieron cuando en algun momento cayeron de la cama en un amasijo de carne y sabanas, y piernas enredadas.

Pero y cuando Draco se relajo un poco tras su segundo orgasmo, y ninguno de los dos supo cuantas veces se habia corrido Hermione, ese molesto pensamiento, que gritaba en su cabeza para hacerse oir por encima del delirio que lo poseia empezaba a sacarlo de quicio. Los labios de Hermione sobre los suyo...y otro tropezon tirando de las sabanas que no hacian mas que interponerse en el medio y molestar..._interponerse en el medio..._eso le sonaba de algo...ese pensamiento intruso se hizo mas fuerte. Como un mosquito que ha pasado de ser una leve molestia a un incordio zumbante.

_Interponerse en el medio..._Draco se quedo livido de golpe, como si la sangre que hacia un segundo le circulaba a toda velocidad se le hubiera congelado en las venas. _Interponerse en el medio..._cuando habia entrado en ella, habia chocado con algo, y lo habia ignorado, y habia seguido adelante sin deternerse. Ella era virgen...ella era virgen...

Draco se separo un poco y miro hacia abajo con terror de lo que sabia que encontraria alli. Sangre en las sabanas. Sangre en las piernas. _Joder...joder...joder...joder que he hecho..._

-No pares...-susurraba ella con una mirada presa de la fiebre...

-Granger,...- A Draco le temblaba la voz. De pronto se sentia enfermo. Excitado salvajemente, y tenia que controlarse para no lanzarse sobre ella y volver a poseerla, pero enfermo.- Por favor, dime que no te he hecho daño...

-No seas memo...-rio ella tontamiente mientras le rodeaba el cuello con las manos- No pares, por favor...no pares...

-Granger...-el rubio trago saliva intentando concentrarse en sus pensamientos y no en las manos de ella. _Hundiendole los dedos en el pelo y hechandoselo hacia atrás mientras le arañaba suavemente el cuero cabelludo...- _Eras virgen?

Fue como si le hecharan un jarro de agua fria. Ella le miro como si acabara de decir que la Snape acababa de entrar en el cuarto bailando una samba con un gorrito de papel en la cabeza y soplando un matasuegras.

-Que?- Grazno ella con cierta incredulidad, parpadeando mientras inetentaba recuperar el resuello.

-Granger yo...-Draco trago saliva como pudo, se sentia avergonzado se sentia...se sentia..._Esto se podria considerar una violacion..._- por favor...dime si te he hecho daño...

Hermione pudo verlo en aquellos compungidos ojos grises. Draco estaba con el corazon en la garganta. La adrenalina se disipaba y hasta ella pudo ver a lo que se referia. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre, la de el y la de ella, que se mezclaban desde la entrepierna de la chica hasta la herida boca del chico.

-No me has hecho daño, Malfoy, no te preocupes...-Hermione se recosto y lo miro con una tierna sonrisa. Acariciandole las mejillas y el labio partido.- Y si, era virgen. Ahora ya no puedo decirlo mas...pero antes de que me metieras en este cuarto envuelta en una sabana si lo era...

-Tendrias que habermelo dicho...-Draco jadeo confuso

-Habrias parado?- Hermione enarco una ceja con una medio sonrisa.

-Al menos hubiera preguntado...-mintio el. Eso hacia que aun se sintiera peor. No habria podido parar ni aunque ella lo hubiera pedido a gritos. O puede que si...no lo sabia. Y eso lo estaba carcomiendo. Lo que aun hacia que se sinteira peor era que aun estaba empalmado. Estaban hablando y ni siquiera habia sacado la polla de su interior.

-Malfoy...no me arrepiento de nada, si es lo que preguntas...-Hermione se incorporo un poco y lo beso en los labios- no se que significa todo esto...no se que pasara ahora entre nosotros. Y sinceramente, no quiero hablar de ello ahora...

-Y que quieres?- Draco sonrio, solo un poco. Tenia los ojos cerrados y se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no ronronear mientras ella lo besaba con delicadeza.

-Que sigas donde lo has dejado...mañana hablaremos lo que haya que hablar...aclararemos lo que haya que aclarar...y nos arrepentiremos si es que hay algo de lo que arrepentirnos...pero ahora, si no sigues...te juro que te despellejo vivo...

Fue todo lo que necesitaba oir...todo lo que necesitaba saber...Draco amordazo a ese pensamiento intruso, lo ato, y lo arrojo escaleras abajo hacia el sotano de su conciencia. Mañana ya pagaria el precio por los excesos de esta noche. Ahora que tenia permiso, tenia a una princesa a la que complacer. Y una princesa de la que saciar sus mas oscuros y primitivos apetitos. Incluso algunos que ni sabia que tenia...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione se desperto. Ni siquiera era consciente de haberse quedado dormida en algun momento de la noche,...aun que tenia la vaga conviccion de que lo mas probable es que se hubiera quedado inconscinete.

No podia moverse, se giro y alli tenia a Draco, durmiendo a pierna suelta abrazado a ella. Un leve segundo de panico exitencial, y luego los recuerdos de la noche le volvieron. Es curioso como la fiera desatada que anoche la habia poseido de todas las formas habidas y por haber para hacerla un mujer pudiera dormir ahora con el rostro de un angel y un hilillo de baba muy humano en la comisura de los labios. Tuvo que taparse la boca para no reir ante una vison tan...tan...humana de Draco Malfoy.

Aun que debia reconocer que esa vision estaba un poco emborronada. Decir que estaban sucios de sudor y sangre era quedarse muy corta en la descripcion. Por no hablar del lamentable estado de la habitacion del rubio. Aun que un maremoto, un terremoto y un par de tornados hubieran hecho una visita...el resultado no habria sido mucho peor. Lo unico que embarraba lo maravillosamente bien que se sentia en ese momento era la dichosa pregunta. Esa pregunta que siempre nos hacemos..._y ahora que hacemos?_

Pero eso no le preocupaba ahora. Estaba demasiado absorta estudiando y memorizando aquellas facciones. Con un cuidado extremo, alargo la mano y aparto algunos mechones de pelo platinados de aquellos ojos cerrados y embebio la imagen que tenia delante. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Si no fuera por el ligero escozor de su sexo y algunas agujetas y molestias en los moretones que tenia en los brazos, aquel seria el instante mas pleno de su vida.

Draco comenzo a retorcerse estirandose y gruñendo como un oso y parpadear con cierta pereza.

-Buenos dias...-susurro ella riendo. Siempre habia supuesto que Malfoy se despertaria como los vampiros...o ascendiendo desde algun sotano mohoso. Nunca habria imagiando que en los despertares de aquel muchacho pareceria mas un wookie de starwars soltando un discurso,...pero sin tanto pelo. Apenas podia contener la risa.

-Buenos dias...-dijo el acurrucandose a su lado y abrazandola por la cadera mientras se arrimaba con movimientos serpenteantes.

-Deberiamos levantarnos, no crees?- Hermione apenas podia contener la risa- Va siendo hora de ducharse y vestirse...

-Yo tenia pensado saltarme las clases y secuestrarte,...y creo que mi plan es mejor que el tuyo...

-no esta mal...-Hermione rio mientras se incorporaba recostandose sobre su codo y apoyo la cabeza en la mano. Draco se acurruco aun mas en el pecho de ella y le beso las claviculas.-Pero los dos sabemos que en algun momento tendremos que volver a la realidad...

-No me lo recuerdes...-Draco hizo un puchero y se abrazo a ella como una lapa.

-Ademas sabes que tenemos que hablar y aclarar algunas cosas...

-No quiero...-la castaña rio ante el tono infantiloide de voz que estaba usando Draco. Ese era el mismo chico que la noche anterior se habia convertido en dios del sexo salvaje y primitivo?

-Oye, me da igual que no quieras!- rio ella divertida empujandolo para tirarlo de la cama, cosa que consiguio.- hay que hacerlo y lo sabes...

-AGUAFIESTAS!- le grito el mientras se ponia depie y de un tiron le quitaba las sabanas y las mantas que la tapaban dejandola desnuda encima de la cama- a que no te dejo usar mi ducha?

-No te atreveras...-Aquella idea aterro a Hermione. Si salia asi todos pensarian que habia matado a alguien...o que alguien habia intentado matarla...o que acababa de venir de degollar un cerdo y hacer salchichas...en cualquier caso, seria algo muy dificil de explicar...

-Bueno, siempre podemos negociar...-la sonrisa ladeada y sensual de Draco eclipso cualquier otra cosa por unos segundos. Hermione no podia parar de reir.

La castaña se levanto de la cama tapandose con la sabana, que por cierto recordo que era de Theo, y se paro a pensar unos segundos en como diablos le explicaria a Nott por que su ropa de cama tenia ese estado y esas manchas...

-Granger...eres consciente que para ducharse hace falta estar desnuda?-la voz de Malfoy, que por cierto no llevaba nada encima la saco de su ensoñacion.

-Y que te hace pensar que me voy a duchar contigo...?- ella enarco las cejas de manera provocativa

-Pues en primer lugar que o te duchas conmigo o no te duchas...-Draco hablaba con una calma y un aplomo que casi daban miedo- En segundo lugar por que despues de lo que ha pasado veo una soberana estupidez que te tapes, dado que no hay nada de ti que no haya visto y que no me encantaria volver a ver...y en tercer lugar...por esto...-el ojigris la agarro en volandas, la cargo en brazos pese a las protestas de ella, y se la llevo a la ducha donde se metio con ella y encendio los grifos empapandolos a ambos.

-Siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya?- le regaño Hermione con una medio sonrisa mientras el agua se llevaba parte de la suciedad y le pegaba la sabana al cuerpo a medida que se empapaba.

-No se que pasara hoy, Granger. Ni mañana. Ni pasado...ni en el futuro en general...pero aquí, y ahora, quiero tener algo que recordar...

Fue una ducha larga, y la pastilla de jabon se paso mas tiempo aprisionada entre los dos cuerpos chorreantes que enjabonandolos...pero media hora despues ya estaban los dos limpios, secos y vestidos.

Draco movio la varlita y retiro el armario de la puerta, y deshizo los hechizos que la mantenian atrancada. Tal y como la abrio, alli estaban...Theo, Vincent, Crabble y Blaise, cotilleando con cara de inocencia.

-Merlin bendito...-mascullo Zabini al ver de refilon el estado del cuarto de Draco- no se si quiero saber que ha pasado ahi dentro...

-Mejor, por que no te lo iba a contar de todas formas,...-sentencio el rubio un tanto molesto por la indiscreccion de su amigo.

-Por favor...-Theo tenia los ojos en blanco. Y hablaba como en una suplica desesperada- Decidme que ese higo de tela que hay ahi tirado, empapado de agua, sangre y Merlin sabe que mas no es mi sabana...

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo. Draco y Hermione se removieron incomodos y Theo se palmeo la cara con desesperacion.

-La madre que os pario a los dos...

-Fue un accidente Theo...de verdad...-Hermione apenas podia hablar de la vergüenza que sentia.

-Por que Draco tiene el labio partido?- Mascullo Crabble señalando con el dedo por si su inocente pregunta no habia quedado suficientemente clara.

-Por que la princesita tiene el cuello y los hombros llenos de morados?- Señalo Goyle con la misma inocencia.

El silencio se hizo aun mas pesado y mas incomodo. Si eso era posible.

-Joder, las cosas se os fueron un poquito de las manos eh?- Blaise rompio el silencio con la sutileza de una almadena. Luego se giro hacia Vincent y Gregory y hablo muy despacio- Vuestras madres no os explicaron eso de la abejita y las flores?

-Hermione esta preñada de Draco?- Vincent lo solto a bocajarro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vamos a ser papas!- Goyle agarro a Hermione de la cadera y se puso a dar vueltas alegremente con la chica aullando en volandas. Theo se habia ido a la pared mas cercana y estaba dandose de cabezazos.

-Eh! Granger no esta preñada! Y si lo estuviera, tu no serias el padre!- Draco se habia puesto rojo como un tomate y temblaba de puro histerismo. Estaba al borde de que le diera un tic en un ojo.

-Pero podria ser tio...-Goyle se puso de morros.

-Eso! Yo tambien quiero ser tio del bebe de la princesita!- Vincent se cuadro con conviccion. Blaise estaba rodando por el suelo partiendose de risa.

-Que no hay bebe! no esta embarazada!- Draco se estaba tirando de los pelos. Aquella no era la mañana que habia imaginado.

-Y tu como lo sabes? Has tomado medidas?- le solto Goyle con toda la conviccion del mundo.

-claro que ...-Draco se mordio la lengua. Casi se la traga. Miro a Hermione con cara de panico. Ella se puso blanca de golpe.

-Oh, joder...esa mirada no me gusta nada...-mascullo Blaise desde el suelo.

-Ves?- Goyle abrazo mas fuerte a Hermione, como si fuera su peluche favorito hinchado como un pavo de pura satisfaccion por haber llevado razon, aun que fuera una vez en su vida- _puede _ que si este embarazada y que seamos tios. Habeis pensado ya en un nombre?

-Vale...Draco...dime que no has sido tan capullo de no tomar...precauciones...-mascullo Theo que aun seguia intentando atravesar la pared con la frente. Una conmocion cerebral era un precio aceptable con tal de borrar ese recuerdo de su memoria.

-Eh...eh...-Draco no sabia donde meterse.

-Chicos...por que no vamos a desayunar y hablamos de esto mas tarde, con mas calma...y un poco mas sosegados?- propuso Blaise mientras se ponia depie como podia y se recomponia la ropa- Creo que es algo un poco serio para discutir con el estomago vacio. Yo siempre digo que los temas serios no deberian discutirse hasta pasado el mediodia...que uno no es persona sin algo de cafeina en las venas...

Esperaron a ser los ultimos en salir de la sala comun de slytherin...mientras Crabble y Goyle discutian sobre como debia llamarse el hipotetico bebe potencial y de vez en cuando Hermione soportaba que le manosearan la barriga por encima de la ropa mientras intentaban sentir si el bebe daba pataditas. No hubo forma de convencerles de que aun en el remoto caso de que estuviera en cinta tardaria meses en dar pataditas. Era algo que sencillamente no concebian.

Hermione se tapo bien el cuello, y todos juntos fueron al gran comedor a desayunar. Se sento en la mesa de las serpientes. Draco y ella habian hablado. No es que fueran a ocultar la relacion-no relacion que tenian, pero mejor que de momento quedara entre ellos, y el 314...tenian que aclarar ciertas cosas antes de dar algun paso en cualquier direccion.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas cuando desde la mesa de griffindor, Harry vio el labio amoratado y partido de Draco y las risitas y caras extrañas del grupo. Y a Hermione...que se veia radiante. Hablaria con ella luego...tenian que aclarar algunas cosas.

A los pocos minutos de estar desayunando, Dumbledore pidio silencio desde su estrado. En su mano llevaba una bolsa de terciopelo bastante grande.

-Teniamos pensado que hicierais teatro...pero no nos parecio lo bastante...interesante...-Dumbledore hablaba con suavidad con una sonrisa conciliadora en los labios- asi que hemos decidido hacer uso de una de las mas curiosas aficiones muggles, la representacion historica. Se os daran por sorteo, para que no hayan mas quejas sobre nuestra imparcialidad, cuatro batallas. Cada grupo, recivira un pergamino con algunos datos sobre la batalla que debereis representar. Luego, sera responsabilidad de cada equipo buscar datos sobre dicha batalla, encargarse del vestuario, ejecutar un guion y representarla. Podreis pedir ayuda a los miembros de cada una de vuestras casas...pero como siempre, la responsabilidad y el peso principal de la prueba recaera en los miembros representantes de cada casa...

Draco, Luna, Harry y Hanna avanzaron, cada uno de ellos saco un papel de la bolsa que dumbledore les ofrecia.

Luna fue la primera en leer su papel ante todos, para que quedara claro que iban a representar.

-Nos ha todado...a ver...-comento como pensando en voz alta- la batalla de San Jacinto, del 21 de abril de 1936...famosa por ser la batalla mas corta de la historia, que duro solo 18 minutos, y en la que murieron unos 630 mexicanos y 208 fueron heridos, los 713 restantes fueron apresados, por el contrario los estadounidenses solo registraron en sus tropas unas 9 bajas. Vaya...que cosa mas triste...-termino comentando la chica haciendo que mas de uno se riera en su mesa.

-A nosotros...-comento Hanna leyendo su papel- nos ha tocado la batalla de Bicoca, en la que lucharon Suiza y España en 1522...y en la que según la leyenda solo murio un español por culpa de una coz de mula, según cuenta la leyenda...

Aquel comentario arranco mas de una carcajada de entre los estudiantes.

-Sera nuestro trabajo...-continuo leyendo Hanna mientras se contenia las ganas de reir- Discernir entre el mito y la realidad en la documentacion sobre este hecho historico muggle...

el siguiente fue Harry...que despues de haber leido su papel no traia muy buena cara.

-A Griffindor le toca la guerra del rey Pirro en la peninsula italica en el 280 antes de cristo...-Harry trago saliva en seco- Una guerra en la que el rey Pirro gano todas las batallas y aun asi, perdio la guerra, y por eso acuño el termino "batalla pirrica" que viene a significar que todo tu esfuerzo no ha servido de nada...

Aquello hizo que todo el mundo estallara en carcajadas y burlas hacia griffindor. Nadie tenia dudas sobre para quien era realmente esa "representacion". Seguramente habrian querido endosarsela a Slytherin. Pero el destino habia tenido un sentido del humor un tanto peculiar en esta ocasión...

Draco, manteniendose estoico ante las ganas de reir, avanzo hacia el estrado de donde se bajaba harry y leyo su tarjeta.

-A Slytherin le corresponde representar la batalla...-se aseguro que estaba leyendo bien- Joder, esto a Blaise le va a encantar...la batalla de Karansebeles, considerada de lejos el conflicto armado muggle mas absurdo de la historia. Fue durante la guerra Ruso-Turca, en 1788, los austriacos, que habian ido a apoyar a los turcos, apostaron 100.000 hombres fuera de la ciudad, y se emborracharon. Luego llegaron sus aliados Husares, y los rumanos...muchos paises que no hablaban el idioma de sus amigos los rusos. Todos estaban de fiesta, y cuando los husares se negaron a beber con los otros integrantes de la infanteria de diferentes naciones, alguien dio un tiro accidental al aire. Los rumanos creyendo que era un francotirador, comenzaron a gritar que "que vienen los turcos" y algunos de los oficiales, gritaban "halt" (alto) en aleman. Muchos de los presentes malinterpretaron esa orden por que en su estado de embriagez entendieron ALA en lugar de HALT, y comenzaron a masacrarse unos a otros. La peor parte fue cuando la artilleria y la caballeria se unieron a la batalla de fuego amigo. Cuando los turcos de verdad llegaron al campo de batalla a la mañana siguiente, encontraron 9.000 bajas enemigas sin haber desenfundado sus armas...

Draco sonreia. Aquello era tan absurdo que solo podia ser cierto. Los slytherin viotoreaban y reaian y Blaise estaba riendose tanto que se habia caido del banco.

Poco despues del desayuno, mientras todos se iban agrupando y recogiendo sus cosas para ir a clase, Harry cogio del pescuezo a Ron y lo arrastro a toda velocidad persiguiendo a Hermione.

-Mione! Mione! Eh, Herms!- Grito el ojiverde en plena carrera. Cuando la chica se giro, el 314 se giro con ella- podemos hablar contigo?

-Yo no tengo nada que decir aaaaaaaauuuuchhhhh.- balbuceo Ron antes de que Harry le pegara un tiron de pelo disimulando.

-Claro,...-Hermione se estaba poniendo muy my nerviosa. Tenia motivos para ello- pero ahora tenemos que ir a clase...

-Herms, creo que te debemos una disculpa...y Ron te la debe a ti y a Nott...verdad Ron?

El pelirojo se cruzo de brazos con toda la cara fruncida y mascullo algo que sonaba vagamente como un si.

-Oye...-Hermione se puso el pelo detras de la oreja con una sonrisa incomoda en los labios- Esto me parece genial...pero creo que deberiamos hablar de esto con mas calma luego y no ahora en un pasillo...

-Podemos ir a clase juntos...nos toca Botanica...-Harry sonrio con cierta comodidad. Era una de las clases que NO compartian con slytherin- Podriamos ir juntos si te parece bien...

-yo...yo...-un ligero ataque de panico la embargo. Miro a los chicos que se encogieron de hombros.

-Te busco en la ultima clase de la mañana para comer?- Draco hablaba con su mejor mascara de indiferencia. Pero sus ojos lo delataban. No los habia separado de la castaña ni por un momento.

-La ultima clase es la de cuidados de criaturas magicas...-ella lo miro con cierta angustia. Tendrian la clase fuera.

-Entonces te espero en la puerta principal...-Draco le sonrio asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Te esperaremos...-Blaise abrazo a Draco por los hombros- Creo que sera un buen momento para terminar la conversacion tan fascinante que teniamos antes, no os parece?

-Y tenemos que preparar los detalles de la prueba...-intervino Theo salvandolos de preguntas incomodas por los dos memos que los miraban con cara de pasmo- vestuario, logistica...donde documentarnos...dudo mucho que la seccion de estudios muggles de nuestra biblioteca tenga los datos que buscamos...

-Entonces os veo en la puerta principal a las doce y media...-dijo la chica separandose de su equipo para dar un paso hacia los que hasta hace poco eran sus mejores amigos.

Mientras los integrantes masculinos del 314 se alejaban, Hermione sintio un cosquilleo extraño en la nuca. El futuro se presentaba de lo mas incierto...

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: yo no hice las elecciones de que batalla realizaria cada casa. Que conste, que use un dado y lo tire a suertes. Si teneis algo que objetar, se lo deciis al Destino. Por cierto, los hechos historicos que menciono en el resumen de las tarjetas que sacan del saco de dumbledore...son reales. Son las leyendas de cada una de esas batallas, o los hechos resumidos por los que tristemente se hicieron famosas...no me he inventado nada. La realidad, de nuevo, supera la ficcion.

NOTA: si, vale, se que dije que el lemon seria mas dulcecito que el del cap anterior...pero nadie es perfecta, vale? Se me fue la olla...ya os dije que de lo que planeo escribir a lo que termino escribiendo suele haber un trecho muy ancho...asi que mis mas sinceras disculpas y perdon por las molestias...pero mis dedos suelen ir por su cuenta y riesgo cuanto tecleo al margen de lo que mi cerebro les dice que escriban...

NOTA: Vale, dije que me tomaria un descanso...pero me puse a escribir algunos parrafos por que habia tenido una idea, y si no las apunto las muy ladinas se me olvidan...y acabo saliendo esto...pero no os acostumbreis! que me quiero tomar unos dias para descansar!pero mis neuronas me traicionan!


	24. Chapter 24

**Veo que n no hay muchas Kevins entre vosotros y vosotras...(entiendase por Kevin el fan del mundodisco)...y a las que me lo habeis preguntado, a esa cuestionde si recomiendo la lectura de la saga del mundodisco la respuesta es un atronador y convincente SI. Aun que aviso de antemano que las tres primeras novelas son muy flojillas. A fin de cuentas, Prattchet no iba a continuar, eran solo unas novelas...pero su éxito y su unico y especial sentido del humor le empujaron a seguir escribiendo y eso es algo por lo que nunca podre dar bastantes veces las gracias. **

**Tambien he de decir que el capitulo de este fic donde aparece la Sra Ashmar en cierto sentido lo dedique a ese autor que tanto me fascina, el pobre tiene alzehimer y esta escribiendo en estos años todas las novelas que pueda antes de que la memoria empiece ha jugarle malas pasadas. **

**Tambien dire, para las que no lo tengais en cuenta, que cuando se hicieron las encuentras en Gran Bretaña sobre quien era el autor mas leido, hubo un problema muy gordo. Tecnicamente hablando, el autor mas vendido era Rowling. Pero esa encuesta no incluia quien era el autor cuyos libros eran mas robados en librerias y bibliotecas, que era Terry Prattchet. Asi que oficialmente, Rowling era la mas leida...pero extraoficialmente, Prattchet es el mas querido. **

**La respuesta a las preguntas eran estas: El nombre de pila del Patricio, es Havelock, Havelock Vetinari. Y el nombre del alter ego de Agnes Nitt es Perdita X Sueño. Si quereis saber el porque de ese nombre tan absurdo, ridiculo y de mal gusto, leed las novelas. Os aseguro que no os arrepentireis.**

**Ahora la pregunta del frikitrivial de hoy. Ya que fallasteis la de literatura, provaremos con otra saga de libros...aun que cambiaremos un poco de tematica. Y de paso tocaremos un poquito de cultura sudamericana de la epoca pre colombina...Gary Jennings es un autor de novelas historicas cuyas historias se han hecho famosas por tener una documentacion exhaustiva, hasta el punto de que escribe sus novelas desde el punto de vista etico, moral y social de la epoca, cosa que le ha ganado tantos detractores como admiradores (este es otro de mis autores favoritos...de hecho, es de los pocos autores que me han hecho llorar con sus historias.)**

**En la celebre novela AZTECA, narra la caida del imperio Mexicatl, dado que el emperador Carlos V queria conocer la historia del pueblo que habia conquistado, y unos cuantos inquisidores residentes en mexico, cogieron a un anciano, llamado Mixtli, quien les contaba las peripecias de su vida y la historia de su pueblo. Mixtli, les explicaba que la nobleza azteca llebana el -Tzin al final de su nombre para demostrar su estatus social, y que los reyes del Unico Mundo (como denominaban a su mundo) eran los llamados Uey-Teculti.**

**La pregunta es la siguiente...segun Gary Jennings, cual es la tradiccion del titulo de los reyes mexicalts? EN otras palabras...que significa Uey-Tecultli?**

**Como soy ligeramente consciente de que esa pregunta de frikitrivial es muy especifica y que a lo mejor, muchas no habeis leido ese autor, hare una segunda pregunta de puntos extra tambien de literatura. No direis que no soy justa.**

**En la saga de novelas de la Dragonlance, Raistlin Majere, que primero fue tunica roja para despues ganarse a pulso ser un nigromante de tunica negra, fue castigado con una maldicion que le dejo una caracteristica muy curiosa en los ojos. Tanto fisica, como visual. La pregunta es...que tenian de especial los ojos de Raistlin Majere?**

**Y que sepais que mi novio me ha propuesto una tercera pregunta de literatura para vosotras...por unos puntitos mas...la pregunta de bonus...**

**En las novelas de Moorcock, las Cronicas de Elric, hay un pesonaje llamado Shaarilla de las Brumas Danzantes. Shaarilla tiene una caracteristica fisica muy curiosa para su raza, una caracteristica que la obsesiona, y por la que se siente humillada. Shaarilla mete en mil lios a Elric para que el la ayude a corregir ese problema fisico que tiene...y la pregunta es la siguiente, cual es esa caracteristica tan especial y unica que tiene Shaarilla de las Brumas Danzantes?**

CAPITULO 24: Con algo de retraso.

Las cosas parecian haber retomado cierta normalidad. Hermione se fue con Harry y Ron y sus nervios crispados hacia la clase que les tocaba. Una de las cosas buenas que tenia Hermione Jane Granger es que afrontaba los problemas de uno en uno.

Si un problema tiene solucion...no vale la pena preocuparse. Si no tiene solucion...para que narices te vas a preocupar? Ademas, tenia ese tipo de mente logica y cinica que le hacia afrontar las circunstancias tal y como venian. Hasta que no tuviera tiempo para hacer una escapada y comprar un test de embarazo...era absurdo comerse la cabeza. Por lo demas, necesitaba la cabeza para prestar atencion en clase. Ya se ocuparia de los otros problemas cuando tuviera tiempo de afrontarlos. El mundo es un lugar maravilloso si sabes como organizarlo. La castaña no comprendia por que la gente se agobia tanto cuando el orden logico puede facilitar tanto las cosas...

Con una sangre fria que habria podido enseñar un par de cosas al cuerpo de los artificieros de cualquier cuerpo de policia del mundo cuando se enfrentan a la decision de si cortar el cable rojo o el azul, Hermione se enfrento a las clases dejando que la duda de si tenia un miniMalfoy en camino o no le comiera las entrañas luego. Ahora estaba ocupada.

Todo parecio ir bien. Hasta Ron estaba mas o menos como siempre. Un poco mas acido...un poco mas caustico...un poco mas repelente de lo normal...pero nada que la ojimiel no se esperara.

-Oye...-le susurro Harry en una de esas horas que tenian para hacer deberes y ejercicios- donde has estado durmiendo estos dias? Nos tenias muy preocupados...

-Necesitaba algo de espacio, Harry...no podia soportar la presion a la que me sometiais y acabe explotando...

-Pero donde estabas?- Inquirio Ron sin darse por aludido en la sutileza con la que Hermione estaba intentando darles largas.

-Eso es asunto mio Ron. Pero estaba bien. Solo necesitaba estar sola un tiempo...

-Entonces ya se ha acabado? Vas a volver?- Harry parecia haberse quitado un peso de encima.

-Tengo...tengo algunas cosas que resolver...-Hermione titubeo un poco y acabo sonriendo para calmar a sus amigos- Pero cuando lo arregle si, creo que voy a volver.

-Podemos ayudarte a resolver esas cosas?- Harry no era precisamente amigo de las sutilezas, pero era la forma mas delicada de preguntar que pudo encontrar.

-No...-Hermione nego con la cabeza sonriendo y tocando a su amigo en el hombro, sientiendose agradecida por aquella muestra de amistad del ojiverde- no podeis ayudarme, es algo que tengo que resolver sola...

-Es algo relacionado con esas asquerosas serpientes, verdad?- Solto Ron con malicia.

-Ron, dejemoslo simplemente en que es algo que a ti no te importa, vale? Es algo personal...-Hermione se mordio el labio. Un embarazo a fin de cuentas es algo que entra en la catergoria de _MUY_ personal.

-Bueno,...-Harry fulmino a Ron con la mirada, ahora que parecia que hacian proguesos Ron metia los dedos en la herida y la volvia ha hacer sangrar- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros sea lo que sea...solo tienes que pedirnoslo, lo sabes, no?

-Gracias Harry, no sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mi, pero de momento, es algo que debo hacer sola...-Mintio Hermione. Sabia que no estaria sola. El 314 estaria con ella. Quisiera o no. Ya habian dejado claro esta mañana que su posible embarazo era algo...de todos. Ademas, si resultaba estar preñada no podria quitarse a Crabble y a Goyle de encima ni con una palanca muy grande.

A la hora de comer, cuando terminaron con la clase de criaturas magicas, la cosa se puso un poco tensa cuando los quymera se encontraron con el trio de oro en la puerta del castillo. Crabble y Goyle daban saltitos emocionados, y eso sorprendio mucho a Harry y Ron. Y mas cuadno esos dos chicos tan llenos de musculos que para que unos se movieran, el resto tenian que desplazarse para hacer sitio, trataban a Hermione como si fuera de cristal. Casi les dalto cogerla en brazos y llevarla en volandas.

En la comida, Dumbledore explico las reglas para la siguiente prueba. Lo cierto, es que la cosa se ponia interesante.

-Tenian una semana, en la que tendrian permiso por las tardes para ir al mundo muggle, siempre con vigilancia, para adquirir lo necesario para documentarse o investigar.

-Tras esa semana de preparativos, tendrian un mes para crear la obra, para vestuario, atrezzo, etc etc etc. Esta vez no podrian usar la magia bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tendrian que hacerlo todo a lo muggle.

-Dado que parte de la prueba era el aspecto creativo, podrian usar cualquier tipo de arte dramatico muggle para la escenificacion. Otra parte de la puntuacion seria el rigor historico, la documentacion y la investigacion realizada.

-La obra en cuestion no podia durar mas de dos horas y media.

La comida fue mas o menos rapida. Y despues, todos los del 314 pidieron permiso para una visita rapida a Hogsmeade. La cosa empezo a ponerse dificil alli.

Hermione tenia poco tiempo, dejo a los chicos fuera, y entro en la pharmacopea. Lo peor de este tipo de situaciones es cuando la dependienta te conoce.

-Srta granger! Que alegria verle...en que puedo servirle?

-Tienen tests de embarazo?- susurro ella muriendose de vergüenza.

Lo peor fue la mirada de la dependienta. Luego la mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

-dejeme adivinar...alguna amiga suya ha hecho una estupidez y no se atrevia a venir ella, asi que la manda a usted, verdad?

-Si...-Grazno Hermione agradecida. Es algo maravilloso tener fama de sensata. La gente suele pensar lo mejor de ti...

-A ver...-La mujer saco varias cajas llenas de frascos de pociones- Sabe cuando su amiga tuvo ese desliz? La fecha de la concepcion puede ayudar a decidir que test es el mas adecuado para que el resultado sea lo mas fiable.

-Hace uno o dos dias...no especifico mucho la verdad...-Hermione sonreia como una demente. _Tu disimula que vas bien..._ se decia a si misma no con mucha conviccion.

-Entonces este...-La mujer saco una caja de carton en la que habia una redoma con una pocion trasparente, un vial vacio y un cuentagotas.- Es bastante simple, un poco de orina en el vial, cinco gotas dentro de la pocion...y si se pone azul esta embarazada. Si se pone rojo, falsa alarma. Aun que con menos de 10 dias de embarazo ningun metodo, ni muggle ni magico es fiable del todo. Te recomendaria que te llevaras varios para que esa amiga tuya repita la prueba por si el resultado no es concluyente a la primera...

-Genial...deme cinco entonces...

Dos galeones y vrios minutos de meter cosa en una bolsa despues, y Hermione salio de la tienda respirando por primera vez en un buen rato. Los chicos la miraban con cara de nervios.

Fueron casi a la carrera a la mazmorra de slytherin. El unico sitio donde podrian estar tranquilos. Hermione se encerro en el cuarto de baño de Draco con las pociones. Draco esperaba en el dormitorio. El resto, esperaban en el pasillo dando vueltas como dementes ansiosos.

Se limpio bien la entrepierna, orino en el vial, y se dispuso a la odiosa tarea de averiguar si se habia destrozado la vida.

Cargo el cuentagotas de pipi, dejo caer cinco gotas en la primera pocion, puso el tapon en la redoma, y la agito suavemente para mezclar. El liquido trasparente empezo a coger un insano color verde lima.

-Joder...-mascullo furiosa.

-Que pasa?- Draco desde detras de la puerta sonaba muy nervioso.

-Que la pocion no esta segura de si estoy preñada o no...

-Como que no esta segura?

-Callate y dejame intentarlo otra vez...

Los farfulleos incoherentes de Draco no se hicieron esperar.

Cogio la siguiente redoma. Dejo caer cinco gotas...y removio. Esta vez habia salido un color morado palido, que le recordo vagamente a las tunicas malvas de Dumbledore.

-Genial...- Se deprimio ella con angustia. Pero al menos es un progreso, penso. EL violeta es una mezcla de azul y rojo...algo es algo.

Repitio la operación. Esta vez se las jugo todas. Cansada de ir uno por uno. Cargo el cuentagotas de orina hasta arriba, abrio los otros tres frascos de pocion, y derromo 5 gotas en cada uno. Las fue remeneando mas o menos todas a la vez.

Una se volvio rosa palido. Otra se volvio de un sucio color tierra. La otra, se volvio de un rojo intenso.

Hermione cogio esa ultima y la miro con incredulidad. Rojo. El rojo era bueno. El rojo significaba falsa alarma. Y la rosa se lo confirmaba. El rosa no es mas que rojo aguado, no?

Casi podria haber chillado de felicidad. Cogio la pocion, y abrio la puerta. Alli estaba Draco, casi comiendose las uñas.

-Antes de que digas nada...-El rubio la miro a la cara. La expresion de aquel chico era todo un poema- Sabes que estare contigo pase lo que pase y decidas lo que decidas, no?- hablaba con una solemnidad angustiada que era imposible de describir.

Aquello la habia pillado por sorpresa.

-Que quieres decir?

-Que si estas embarazada y decidieras tenerlo...yo...haria lo que pudiera. Y si decidieras abortar tambien y si...

-Malfoy...callate un momento.- Se sentia tan feliz que apenas podia contener las ganas de bailar. Y lo que Malfoy estaba diciendo...le parecia tan fuera de lugar en ese momento...- Si estuviera emabrazada, tendria el niño. Comprendo que hayan chicas que decidan abortar, y lo apoyo, es una decision que tienen la libertad de tomar, pero va contra mi etica personal. Y si estuviera embarazada, nunca te pediria nada. Ni te lo exigiria...pero Malfoy...-Hermione sacudio el frasco delante de la cara- Es rojo. No estoy embarazada.

El chico respiro aliviado. Pero Draco se sorprendio a si mismo sintiendose un poco...decepcionado? Se sentia liberado de un angustioso peso que no lo dejaba ni respirar...pero a la vez...a la vez...algo se le habia clavado en el corazon.

-Que pasa ahi dentro?- Grito Blaise con voz de nervioso.

Hermione corrio a la puerta y la abrio sacudiendo el frasquito.

-Es rojo!- Chilloneo alegre.

-Es rojo!- Blaise abrio mucho los ojos y abrazo a Theo, que no comprendia nada- GENIAL! Maravilloso! Nunca me habia alegrado tanto de ver algo rojo! Y ahora explicame que quiere decir que esa botella este llena de un liquido rojo!

-Quiere decir que falsa alarma- Hermione no podia dejar de reir frente a la salida del moreno.

-Entonces...-Crabble y Goyle se miraron confusos- No hay bebe?

-No chicos, lo siento pero no hay bebe.

-Joder Draco, ya podrias haber afinado un poco mas la punteria, no?- le espeto con rencor Goyle a Draco, que lo miraba con pasmo.

El rubio no dijo nada, se acerco a la puerta y cogio la hoja con la mano.

-Si nos disculpais, tenemos algunas cosillas que aclarar...-y sin mas explicaciones, la cerro.

Se miraron incomodos. Draco se habia dado cuenta de algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Nott habia pasado a ser Theo. Crabble y Goyle Vincent y Gregory. Hasta Zabini habia pasado a ser Blaise. Pero el...el que la habia poseido, que habian estado juntos...el, a quien habia confesado querer...seguia siendo Malfoy.

Saco la varita y lanzo varios hechizo silenciadores contra la puerta.

-Por que haces eso?

-Por que esa panda de cabritos seguro que estan pegando la oreja a la puerta o intentando escuchar esta conversacion...-dijo Draco antes de terminar sus conjuros.

-Eso no es cierto! Y la duda ofende!- chillo Blaise desde detras de la puerta cerrada para desesperacion de Theo.

-Lo ves?- Draco habia puesto los ojos en blanco y bloqueo acusticamente todo el cuarto.

Cuando dejaron de oirse las protestas de Blaise, Draco se sento en el borde de la cama y los dos jovenes estuvieron unos largos minutos en silencio. Y fue un silencio muy incomodo. Ambos sabian lo que venia ahora. Y ninguno queria dar el primer paso.

Cuando Hermione carraspeo incomoda, Draco se dio por vencido. A fin de cuentas, era el el que habia dicho que queria hablar.

-Creo que deberiamos aclara algunas cosa que han pasado...Granger...

-Si,...seria una buena idea...- Ella removio los pies. Seguia depie. A cinco o seis pasos de distancia del chico sentado en la cama. _La misma cama en la que hace veinte horas se convirtio en tu altar particular al desenfreno y los placeres que creias prohibidos..._Hermione se sofoco un poco de golpe por el recuerdo.

-Es que creo...que debemos definir algunas cosas...-continuo Draco sin aterverse a mirarla.

-Definir?- Hermione no se esperaba aquello.

-Si, definir...como por ejemplo que diablos esta pasando entre nosotros y...aclarar algunas cosas. - Draco respiro un poco. Habia soltado la primera bomba. Ahora quedaba todo en manos de Dios.

-Entre nosotros...-la castaña paladeo esas palabras dejandose llevar unos segundos por una extraña fantasia bucolica antes de que la realidad se impusiera y la abofeteara en la cara- Malfoy, sabes que no puede haber ningun nosotros. No lo hay...tu eres un sangre pura de la nobleza magica inglesa...tu familia esta intentanfo purgar la sociedad y yo...bueno, yo soy hija de muggles... no niego que han cambiado algunas cosas entre nosotros...pero la realidad sigue siendo la realidad... y lo utopico sigue siendo utopico por maravilloso que parezca en teoria. Si hubiera una relacion entre nosotros nos pasariamos mas tiempo defendiendola que viviendola...cuanto tiempo crees que pasaria antes de que tu padre nos matara? O que nos atacara alguno de esos fanaticos de la pureza de la raza? O antes de que nos mataramos entre nosotros?

A Draco le faltaba el aire de nuevo. Y no tenia claro por que. Lo que decia Granger era tan...tan...logico. Aplastantemente logico y racional. Pero algo en el fondo de su alma se revelaba y le provocaba urticaria en el corazon. No podia ser tan...simple. Se negaba a creer que uno y uno son dos.

-Entonces...lo de ayer no se repetira?- dijo levantandose de su asiento y mirandola a los ojos.

-No me arrepiento de lo de ayer, Malfoy...-susurro ella poniendose colorada de golpe- Pero creo que no,... no deberia... sabes que fue un error. Nos pasamos de la ralla y fuimos demasiado lejos. Podriamos haberlo estropeado todo...

-Pero has dicho que las reglas han cambiado, que todo ha cambiado, no?- Draco dio otro paso acercandose a ella. Ni siquiera era consciente de estarse moviendo.

-Si, pero algunas cosas sencillamente estan mal...que tu y yo...que tu y yo estemos juntos es absurdo en todos los sentidos. Es como juntar agua y aceite...no se mezclan si no estan calientes, pero eso no quita que sean incompatibles por naturaleza...-Hermione hablaba mas para convencerse a si misma que con la idea de sonar convincente. Esta vez fue ella la que dio un paso hacia delante. Sentia el ambiente cargado de una electricidad estatica que le hacia hormiguear la piel de una manera...intensa.

-Pero si tanto han cambiado las cosas...dime, por que me sigues llamado Malfoy? A todos los demas les llamas por el nombre de pila...-Draco dio otro paso, casi deslizandose sobre el suelo. Se sentia atraido y repelido al mismo tiempo. Era como el subir de las mareas, la culpa es de la luna, y el agua sube, quiera o no subir.

-Por que eres Malfoy...para mi siempre seras Malfoy...-la ojimiel notaba la boca seca de golpe. Y no podia apartar la vista de los labios del rubio. Tan frios...y en aquella habitacion la temperatura acababa de subir. Tan palidos,...tan humedos...

-Eso ha sonado casi como un insulto...-Draco sonrio de manera torcida. O mas bien, retorcio las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba enseñando los dientes en el proceso. Es una de esas sonrisas que los buceadores tanto temen. La alegria de los escualos de ver acercarse al almuerzo.

-No se de que te quejas, tu me sigues llamando Granger...-ahora solo los separaba un palmo de distancia. Los torsos se rozaban. Se estaban inclinando lentamente, atraidos y repelidos por la misma fuerza a la que no podian poner nombre.

-Si quieres que te llame de otro modo, solo tienes que pedirmelo...-la desfio el ladeando lentamente la cabeza.

-No quiero que me llames de otro modo...-Respondio ella al desafio.- Y lo que sucedió ayer no va a volver a pasar.- Pero sus piernas la traicionaban. Queria moverse de alli. La puerta estaba abierta. Podia irse en cualquier momento...solo tenia que ponerse en marcha. Pero sus piernas se plantaron y se atrincheraron conrta su voluntad.

-Estoy deacuerdo. Lo de ayer no debe volver a pasar...-mintio el, con su aliento acariciando aquellos labios femeninos que le estaban nublando la capacidad de raciocinio a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-nunca...-corroboro ella acortando la distancia.

-Bajo ningun concepto...

-Ni circunstancia...-Hermione casi gime cuando los labios se rozaron. Hablaban boca contra boca, con una perezosa caricia de aquellas carnosas partes de su anatomia que se tenian que contener para no relamerse de anticipacion.

-Pero dijiste que me querias...-susurro el mientras la sangre empezaba a desalojarle el cerebro ante una amenaza incendio inminente.

-Era por la tension del momento...-Hermione cerro los ojos. Respirar se habia vuelto algo entrecortado y jadeante- Sabes que yo no te quiero...

-Ni yo a ti...

-Entonces sera mejor que me vaya...

-Por el amor de Salazar...-mascullo Draco frustrado- callate de una vez y besame...-La cogio del pescuezo y se la estampo en la cara, besandola como si no hubiera mañana.

Fue como dejar caer un mentos en una una botella de cola ligth. Tienes un inofensivo frasco de refresco, y de pronto un geiser que lo deja todo hecho un asco.

Mas o menos paso lo mismo. Primero dos adolescentes hablando tranquilamente sobre los errores y excesos del dia anterior y acto seguido una recreacion visual de que era exactamente lo que no debia volver a pasar. Pero esta vez, si hubo una diferencia, cuando enter una maraña de sabanas y cuerpos una mano palida salio palpando la mesita de noche, y cogio una varita negra. La mano desaparecio de nuevo entre las sabanas, y unas palabras fueron murmuradas a toda velocidad mientras entre los dos vientres, pegados el uno al otro, centelleaba unos segundos una palida luz que fue absorvida por ambas pieles.

-Que ha sido eso?- gimio Hermione, a quien realmente no le importaba nada mas que no fuera aquel tango horizontal.

-un hechizo anticonceptivo...-Draco jadeo las palabras contra las claviculas de la chica mientras tiraba su varita fuera de la cama.- No quiero volver a ver redomas rojos en mucho tiempo...

Aquella noche, Hermione durmio en la mazmorra de Slytherin. Aun que lo de dormir fuera un poco eufemismo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo no podia dormir. Se levanto, y toco en la puerta de Blaise.

-Adelante...

-Blaise, podemos hablar?

El moreno lo miro parpadeando medio adormilado y se sento en la cama. Theo entro, se sento a los pies de la misma y se paso las manos por el pelo en un gesto preocupado.

-A ver...sorprendeme con la paranoia esquizoide que no te deja dormir esta noche...-mascullo Blaise con mucho sueño.

-No seas capullo, Blaise...-se quejo el otro- Que esto es serio.

-Vale, vale...-Zabini bostezo un poco y puso cara de preocupacion- que es tan serio como para que vengas a estas horas intespestivas a mi dormitorio?

-Es que...oye...tu sabes de estas cosas...como puedes estar seguro de que una chica te gusta?- Theo lo miro con cara de preocupacion. Lo que no le dejaba dormir era el recuerdo de un perfume de manzanas y miel.

-Pero a ti te gustan las chicas?- le solto el otro con cara de pasmo ante las palabras de Nott.

-Claro que me gustan las chicas!- Theo parecia escandalizado- pero tu que te pensabas?

-Yo me pensaba que tu especie se reproducia por generacion espontanea...-Blaise rio cuando su amigo lo golpeo con la almohada

-hablo en serio...

-Yo tambien...-comezo Blaise, que se mordio la lengua ante la mirada fulminante de Theo- Vale vale, me pongo serio...pero en serio, Theo, cuanto te gusta una tia, no necesitas preguntarlo...sencillamente lo sabes y punto. Es como cuando comes un plato de comida... no necesitas que nadie te diga si te parece buena o no...lo sabes.

-Pero como lo sabes?- Theo parecia angustiado- No la conozco de nada...pero me parece guapa a interesante...pero no se nada de ella. Y me pone nervioso cuando esta cerca y no se por que...y no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza! Hace unas semanas solo sabia que existia por que la he visto rondar por ahi...pero es que ninguna chica me habia hecho sentir asi y no se si es por que me gusta ella o por que sencillamente es la unica que se me ha acercado alguna vez...

Blaise parpadeo. No estaba seguro de si es que su amigo era idiota o es que su misantropia le habia creado lagunas insondables en su conocimiento sobre la naturaleza humana. Decidio darle el beneficio de a duda y sacudir la cabeza negando la idea de que Theo no podia ver lo evidente.

-Theo tio, vete a dormir. Esa chica, sea quien sea, te gusta. Dilema resuelto. Mañana si quieres psicoanalizamos los traumas de infancia que tienes que te impiden relacionarte con el sexo femenino como un humano normal y te hacen parecer un capullo endogamico, pero ahora es muy tarde.- Theo lo miro perplejo mientras Blaise le daba una palmadita en la espalda de modo conciliador- Haz como los chicos normales y hazte un par de pajas pensando en ella. Te garantizo que mañana te sentiras mejor.

Theo volvio a su cuarto con mas dudas que respuestas. Nunca seria capaz de comprender la vision tan simple y maravillosa que tenia Blaise del mundo. Debia ser fantastico plantearse tan pocas dudas sobre la existencia y afrontarlo todo con una solucion pragmatica ante los problemas hormonales de la adolescencia.

Aun que hay que reconcoer que Blaise tenia muy poco tacto...lo cierto es que todo se ve con mas perspectiva cuanto mas relajado estas. Theo no era quien para discutir la basta experiencia de Blaise en el asunto...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mañana siguiente fue un poco...caotica. Se miraron como si no se hubieran visto nunca, y cuando salieron al pasillo, y el resto del 314 vio aquella tension en el ambiente de los que saben que han hecho algo que no deben...las cosas se pusieron interesantes. Theo cerro los ojos e hizo como que no queria saber nada. Goyle y Crabble empezaron ha apostar si esta vez el vial seria azul o no.

Blaise solo los miraba y sonreia. No necesitaba decir nada. Su sonrisa era toda una declaracion de intenciones. "lo se...y sabeis que yo lo se...voy a poneros de los nervios hasta que confeseis" decia aquella sonrisa. Y aun que consiguio ponerlos de los nervios a los dos, Blaise jugaba con desventaja: Draco lo conocia desde hacia mucho tiempo y habia aprendido a defenderse de aquellos ataques psicologicos. Hermione tenia un gato. Y cuando uno puede sostenerle la mirada a un gato, puede aguantar varios asaltos de la sonrisa de Blaise.

Por suerte para todos, la capacidad de concentracion de Zabini era ligeramente limitada. Hermione habria perdido de manera humillante si aquello hubiera sido una guerra de desgaste...al llegar al comedor, el moreno habia centrado su atencion en el desayuno. Hermione hizo mutis por el foro...

-Voy a volver a la torre de griffindor...-susurro antes de recoger las cosas para ir a clase- Creo que sera lo mejor para todos de momento...

A Draco se le fue el te por el otro agujero y a punto estuvo de ahogarse. Por que le habia molestado tanto ese comentario? Y mas cuando aun podia sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo femenino pegado en la piel...

-si, sera lo mejor...-Theo le daba palmadas a Draco en la espalda de una forma desapasionada- Un cambio de aires igual nos aclaran a todos las ideas un poco, Eh Draco? Ademas, no es como si no nos fueramos a ver mas...a fin de cuentas, pasaras las tardes con nosotros en las mazmorras, tenemos trabajo que hacer...

Fue mas o menos asi como quedaron. Y lo cierto es que apenas tuvieron tiempo para aclarar sus emociones. Pasaron los siguientes dias haciendo escapadas al Londres magico comprando libros como posesos, y muy atareados manteniendo a Blaise lejos de las tiendas de electrodomesticos. Aun que todos realizaron algunas compras extra.

Hermione nos e habia enterado de nada, hasta que una tarde en la mazmorra, los chicos parecian mas risueños de lo normal.

-Lo cierto es que me averguenza un poco el retraso...pero mas vale tarde que nunca...-Theo se encogio de hombros- ademas hemos estado un poco liados...pero creo que te debemos esto...a fin de cuentas, se nos olvido darte tus regalos de navidad.

-Pero de que estais hablando? Estamos casi en febrero! Navidad fue hace un mes! Y yo no os he comprado nada!- Empezo a quejarse la cataña colorada de vergüenza hasta las orejas.

-Ademas nos ha costado un poco encontrar el regalo perfecto, Granger,...-Blaise bamboleaba su paquete delante de las narices de la chica, ignorando de la manera mas vil y descarada posible las quejas de ella.

-Si! abre el mio primero!- Vincent estaba emocionado. Casi le embutio en el regazo su enorme y pesado paquete. Hermione los miro a todos con las cejas arqueadas- Bueno, el nuestro! Es de Gregory y mio...

Hermione cogio el paquete de Vincent y lo abrio con parsimonia. Al ver loq ue habia dentro casi le entra un ataque de risa.

Cogio aquella prenda y la saco con cuidado, poniendosela por encima del pecho.

-Vaya chicos...es un chaleco antibalas precioso...-murmuro procurando sonar seria.

-Asi no volveran ha haber accidentes!- Vincent sonreia de oreja a oreja.

-Toma el mio...-Theo tendio el suyo. Dentro habia un frasco de perfume Obscure. Y un juego de frasquitos exquisitos y de apariencia sumamente cara. Habia de todo, desde las pociones mas selectas y exlusivas para el cuidado del cabello y la piel, como pociones y lociones de todo tipo, hasta una pequeña colección de ingredientes de los mas raros. Incluso algunos de dudosa procedencia legal. Hermione creyo ver hasta un frasco de amorthentia y uno de veritaserum. Hasta Snape se habria emocionado con la piel de gallina al contemplar el contenido de aquel paquete.

-Vaya...-Hermione se quedo casi sin aliento. Aquello debia costar una pequeña fortuna- Theo esto es excesivo! No puedo aceptarlo!

-Claro que lo vas ha aceptar. Segun algunas tradiciones muggles, rechazar o devolver un regalo es una declaracion de guerra. Me sentaria muy mal que no aceptaras mi regalo, Granger...-Theo arqueo las cejas divertido. Ella se rindio.

-Pero yo no tengo nada para vosotros! Se me olvido por completo y ademas no podria regalaros nada a la altura de estas cosas!

-Toma mi regalo y calla de una vez- Estallo Blaise a punto de reventar como su regalo siguiera siendo ignorado.

Hermione resoplo y cogio el paquete de Zabini, desenvolviendolo con parsimonia solo para torturar al moreno. Ademas, conociendo a ese chico, tenia algo de miedo de averiguar que podia haber dentro de ese paquete. Podia ser cualquier cosa. Literalmente _cualquier cosa._ Al ver lo que habia dentro la mandibula se le descolgo un palmo.

En el fondo del paquete reposaban dos juegos completos de protecciones de kick boxing. Mascaras faciales, mordedores de goma, guantes con nudilleras acolchadas, espinilleras, coderas, protectores de muñeca...

-Es para que practiques sexo seguro...visto lo visto en el cuarto de quien todos sabemos, os van ha hacer falta...-Susurro travieso Blaise mientras le guiñaba a Hermione un ojo de forma descarada.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco. Todos los demas miraban hacia otra parte finguiendo que no habian oido nada.

-Por las barbas de Merlin...eres un caso aparte...-mascullo Nott irritado. Hermione se habia puesto roja hasta las orejas. Draco le habia soltado un pescozon.

-Este es el mio, princesita...-El rubio le dio un ultimo paquete mientras fulminaba a Blaise con la mirada.

Hermione lo tomo algo nerviosa. El paquete era bastante mas pequeño que el resto. Bueno, pequeño no era la palabra exacta. Era mas estrecho. Y largo. Muy largo. La castaña llego a pensar que era una escoba. Pero nada mas lejos de la realidad.

Abrio el paquete con algo de nerviosismo, y lo que encontro dentro le hizo fruncir el ceño. Lo que tenia ante los ojos suscitaba mas preguntas que respuestas.

Era una espada. Y no una espada como la de Griffindor, toda ornada y delicada, pequeña...como uno de esos abrecartas recargados. No. Lo que tenia delante era un pedazo de acero forjado de un metro y pico de largo, diseñado y pensado para matar.

Todo buen espadachin sabe, que una espada no debe ir ornada. La decoracion es para los novatos, para los que dicen "mira que espada mas bonita tengo". La decoracion brilla y delata tu posicion. La decoracion se enagancha en las mangas y la ropa. La decoracion no hace al arma.

La espada que reposaba sobre un lecho de terciopelo apenas estaba decorada. El metal estaba tan bruñido que resplandecia como bañado en plata. Era una espada de doble filo. Con una empuñadura simple en forma de cruceta. Las puntas de la vara horizontal terminaban en dos cabezas de serpientes. La punta superior de la empuñadura, que por cierto estaba recubierta de cuero ternzado verde y rojo, acababa en una cabeza de leon labrada en acero.

La unica concesion a la decoracion, aparte de aquellas tres cabezas animales, era una inscripcion en la hoja. En una de las caras, gravado al acido, se podia leer "no me empuñes sin razon". Al darle la vuelta a la espada, en la otra cara, Hermione leyo "no me envaines sin honor"

Blaise silvo impresionado. Aquella espada era francamente magnifica.

-Una espada no es un regalo muy ...muy para una chica...no?- Vincent se removio incomodo.

-Lo dice quien le ha regalado un chaleco antibalas?- Blaise fruncio el ceño

-Un chaleco antibalas entra en la categoria de ropa, a las chicas les gusta la ropa- Vincent se cruzo de brazos. A ver quien tenia huevos a rebatir su logica aplastante.

-Malfoy... es preciosa...pero no entiendo por que...-Empezo Hermione acariciando el frio metal con las yemas de los dedos.

-En la biblioteca encontre un libro que hablaba sobre las guerras muggles en la antigüedad...-comenzo Draco con un ronco susurro. Se sentia un poco incomodo hablando cuando todos le miraban- Decia que despues de muchos conflictos, era un acto de comun conocimiento que cuando dos facciones que habian estado en guerra durante mucho tiempo, se ofrecieran armas en intercambio o que uno de los bandos le ofreciera un arma al otro. Era un simbolo...basicamente venia a decir "la guerra ha terminado, toma mi arma para que no la pueda empuñar contra ti nunca mas". Cuando volvimos del campamento militar...tu te disculpaste por todo lo que habia pasado anteriormente entre nosotros...con griffindor y slytherin...pero nosotros nunca nos disculpamos.

Todos miraban a Draco como hipnotizados. Aquello viniendo del rubio, eran palabras mayores. Que un Malfoy capitulara y reconociera su error era algo que solo sucedia una vez en la vida. Y a veces ni eso.

-Malfoy...me estas pidiendo perdon?- Comenzo Hermione con voz muy queda. El universo contivo el aliento.

-Digamos simplemente que aun que sigo creyendo que tu no tenias razon... reconozco que yo tampoco la tenia...asi que nos deja en empate...y esa espada es mi ofrecimiento de quedar en tablas, y hacer borron y cuenta nueva.- Draco desvio la mirada. Un Malfoy nunca se disculpa. Pero las palabras del ojigris estaban tan cerquita de un pedir perdon que nadie daba credito a lo que oia.

Hermione sonrio divertida, agarro la espada por el mango y la levanto. Para el tamaño que tenia aquel arma blanca, era sorprendentemente ligera.

-Lo unico malo es que no tengo ni idea de como se maneja una de estas...-comento ella riendo divertida, mientras jugaba a arrancar destellos con la hoja de la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. Lo cierto es que era una pieza de herreria magnifica.

-Es bastante facil...- comento ufano el autocoronado experto en tecnologia muggle Blaise Zabini- La coges por el mango y pinchas al enemigo con el extremo puntiagudo antes de que el enemigo te ensarte a ti.

-Eres un puto genio Blaise...-Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Chicos, todo esto es fantastico...-Hermione parecia deprimida de pronto- pero yo no tengo nada que regalaros...si me hubieras avisado pues...

Crabble saco un papel del bolsillo y se lo tendio a Hermione. Goyle hizo lo mismo. Eran las notas de los chicos.

-He subido mi promedio de un suficiente raspado o de un insuficiente humillante a un bien alto. Notable en algunas asignaturas...-Se ufano Vincent. Goyle asentia con la cabeza- Gregory tambien. Creeme, no necesitas darnos un regalo...

-A mi me regalaste a Ginger...-A Zabini se le acababa de iluminar el rostro.

-Yo tenia que soportar a esta caterba de memos...cuando llegaste a nuestro grupo, me diste la oportunidad de tener conversaciones inteligentes...-Theo sonreia visiblemente agradecido.

Draco no dijo nada, solo sonreia. Miraba aquella chica que estaba sorprendida como un hombre condenado que ha encontrado su redencion. Aun que claro esta...el no hubiera usado esas palabras. EL ni siquiera era consciente de que sus ojos lo delataban. El solo sonreia. Y era una sonrisa de veradad. No la mueca torcida que siempre se le tatuaba en la boca. Draco Malfoy era feliz. Aun que lo fuera de una manera extraña. Y ni aun que el mismo lo supiera. Ese era el regalo que Hermione le habia hecho. Y ninguno de los dos era consciente del todo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dicen que la furia, el cabreo y la ira son un poco como el fuego. Pero hay muchos tiempos de personas. Y muchos tipos de fuego.

Pongamos por ejemplo Theodore Nott. Hacer que theo se cabree es un acto de deliberada paciencia. Y la furia de Theo es...como decirlo? Sutil.

Si alguien cometiera el error de mosquear al misantropo hasta el punto de que estallara, el sonido resultante seria el equivalente auditivo al estallar de los vaporosos pelillos blancos de un diente de leon. Aun que el resto de consecuencias...el resto de consecuencias son otro tema.

Theo demostro ser un francotirador nato. El insensato que le tocara tanto las narices nunca sabria de donde ha salido el chorro de furia concenrtada que lo ha golpeado a el, y solo a el, en medio de una multitud.

La ira de Theodore Nott es como un lanzallamas de precision y larga distancia. Un unico chorro comprimido y destilado de muerte concentrada teledirigida a un objetivo en concreto.

Luego estan las personas como Crabble y Goyle. Temperamentales y a la vez simples. La furia de la gente asi es como un incendio forestal. Empiezan con fuerza en algun lugar, consumen todo lo que pillan a su paso sin inmutarse, y poco a poco van perdiendo fuerza a medida que no queda nada por quemar. Ademas, llegado cierto punto, ni siquiera recuerdan por que estan ardiendo, y se dejan llevar por el mero entusiasmo de la violencia gratuita. NO es que sean malos...pero tampoco lo son los saltamontes y mira lo que pasa cuando hay una, plaga de langostas...

Hay gente, aun que por suerte para todos, hay poca...que es como Draco Malfoy. La furia de las personas asi, es como un volcan. Puede estar mucho tiempo inactivo, durmiente...pero algo, en algun momento, lo hace estallar. Puede ser una explosion pequeña...con terremotos, maremotos, un par de pueblos arrasados por la lava...

Pero tambien hay grandes explosiones. Muy poca gente sabe que la ultima gran era Glaciar la provoco un volcan. Escupio tanto humo a la atmosfera, tantas cenizas, que la capa resultante bloqueo el sol durante decadas. Y luego, vinieron lluvias acidas...y la luz del sol es necesaria para la vida vegetal...pero todo estaba envuelto en tinieblas. Las plantas murieron, la atmosfera se volvio un gas toxico y venenoso que provoco un exterminio masivo de casi todas las formas de vida. La gran cantidad de lava incandescente vertida al mar hizo que oceanos enteros subieran su temperatura, y cambio la orografia y la bilogia de las especies marinas. La vida nunca volvio a ser la misma. Para poder sobrevivir a algo asi, la evolucion tuvo que trabajar horas extra para adaptarse. Evolucionar o morir. Era la unica decision a tomar.

La explosion de ese volcan, casi acaba con la vida en la tierra. Y lo mas curioso, es que nunca, nadie, ha descubierto que es lo que hace estallar a los volcanes. Es casi algo aleatorio...fortuito...solo un volcan comprende a otro volcan. Y Draco Malfoy, pese a su frio y blanco aspecto, era un volcan en toda regla. Basicamente, es mejor no tocarle los cojones. Temperamental, imprevisible, destructivo...pero que puede pasarse siglos inactivo si sabes como calmarlo...como dejarlo durmiendo...como hacer que sea solo una tranquila montaña coronada de nieve platinada.

Pero luego, hay gente como Blaise Zabini. Gente asi, solo hay una en cada generacion. Para comprender a Blaise, habria que comprender su mente. Blaise no piensa de forma lineal. Sus pensamientos van en paralelo. Basicamente, el resto del universo piensa en terminos de causa-efecto. Zabini salta a la comba en la tangente existencial que crea la paradoja de Schrodinger.

Aun que para el, no hay dilema posible sobre si el gato estaria vivo o muerto. El ni siquiera habria metido el gato en la caja...estaria haciendo rodar el ovillo de la lana jugando con el minimo mientras pregunta a los cientificos que por que pierden el tiempo en esas chorradas y que se vayan ha hacer algo util.

Blaise Zabini es una de esas personas que es casi imposible de cabrear. Haria falta una considerable cantidad de esfuerzo conjunto para sacarlo de sus casillas. Es realmente complejo hacer algo que enfade de verdad a alguien como el. Dificil, si. Pero no imposible.

Si la gente fueran armas, Blaise Zabini estaria prohibido por los tratados internacionales de las nacione unidas por atentar contra la carta de derechos humanos. Ni siquiera se venderia en el mercado negro. Las armas nucleares serian simples petardos en comparacion. La concencion de Ginebra tendria que inventar toda una seccion y una definicion nueva de la palabra Guerra solo para poder tener un sitio donde catalogar a alguien como Blaise.

Draco y Theo, que conocian a Blaise desde siempre, solo lo habian visto cabreado una vez. Y _rezaban_ por no volverlo a ver asi NUNCA. Ni siquiera recordaban que desencadeno ese indicente. Lo que nadie olvidaria nunca fueron sus consecuencias. Y nadie hablaba de ello. Solo recordarlos les helaba la sangre en las venas.

Siguiendo con la comparacion del fuego, Blaise seria como una estrella. Brillante, radiante, calentita y que te puede quemar si te acercas mucho. Capaz de generar campos gravitatorios a su alrededor, haciendo que hasta planetas y sistemas enteros den vueltas en torno suyo. Necesario para la vida...La gente subestima tanto a las estrellas...

Pero coge esa misma estrella, ese inofensivo y alegre astro que esta ahi, ardiendo tranquilamente en el centro de su sistema, y tocale los huevos hasta que explote.

Lo que la gente no sabe, es que los soles no explotan. Implosionan. Eso quiere decir que no estallan hacia fuera. Explotan _hacia dentro_. Theo se defiende de sus enemigos de uno en uno con la meticulosidad de un profesional, con la precision de un neurocirujano, un ataque estudiado, preciso y exacto, limpio y sin revuelo y aquí no ha pasado nada. Vincent y Crabble asolan pueblos enteros, cabalgando a lomos de la ira y salvajes como los perros de la guerra sueltos de sus correas. Draco seria capaz de destruir el mundo si se lo propusiera con su furia volcanica, por que no solo tiene fuego, si no humo, y cenizas, y azufre, y veneno y lo mismo le da que paguen justos que pecadores en su venganza...pero Blaise es distinto.

Cuando una estrella implosiona, se convierte en un agujero negro. Y los agujeros negros se tragan desde la luz, hasta la gravedad. Pasando por planetas enteros, sistemas solares...galaxias completas. Hasta el propio tiempo se doblega y es vencido, y engullido por el apetito desmedido del agujero negro.

Los agujeros negros son desgarros en el tejido de la realidad que niegan la existencia y no solo destruyen todo lo que encuentran a su paso...es que lo borran de la historia, y de la memoria misma del cosmos. Y generan particulas de materia exotica, o lo que viene a ser lo mismo: antimateria.

Por eso los slytherin en general toleraban a Blaise y sus rarezas. Por eso nadie en su sano juicio le llevaria la contraria. Zabini era una fuerza de la naturaleza que venia a tener el aspecto de una inofensiva molecula de plutonio. Puedes quemarla, pisarla, golpearla...pero mas te vale estar muy muy lejos si la consigues romper. Por que entonces desatas el apocalipsis nuclear. Y eso viene a significar que no solo habra una explosion de mil demonios que arrasara toda la vida a su paso, si no que quedara una radiacion residual de la que pagaran las consecuencias todas las generaciones venideras.

A efectos practicos, Blaise era el equivalente antropomorfico a una maquina del dia del juicio final. Podias tenerla en cualquier parte. Podias tomarte un te con los pies apoyados en sus repisas...no pasaba absolutamente nada hasta que a algun gilipollas se le ocurria tocar el boton con el letrero rojo que decia "NO PULSAR BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA".

Hermione no era consciente del todo de todas esas cosas. Pero algo habia aprendido a intuir. Por eso, cuando insistio muchisimo en que no era necesario que ninguno del 314 la acompaña a la torre de griffindor, y los chicos insistieron, y ella acabo aceptando pero que solo fuera uno para ayudarla a llevar los paquetes con los regalos que le habian hecho, fue casi una decision unanime el que la acompañara Blaise. Theo no queria cruzarse con Ron hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Mas que nada, por la integridad fisica del pelirojo, que podia correr peligro. Draco no estaba en un estado apropiado para la tarea. Crabble y Goyle nop eran de fiar, por que intentarian a su forma torpe de convencer a Hermione que se quedara en slytherin el tiempo necesario para que Draco la preñara. Asi que la decison mas sabia, aun que nadie lo creyera, era dejarlo en manos de Blaise.

Fue un viaje bastante ameno. Lo cierto es que Blaise era un chico muy divertido si tenias la paciencia necesaria para conocerle lo bastante.

La acompaño hasta el retrato de la Sra Gorda, y se quedo alli hasta que la vio desaparecer por el hueco del retrato.

Las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas cuando los griffindor la vieron entrar con todos los paquetes.

-No era tu cumpleaños, no?- Ron alzo las cejas extrañado.

-No, no era mi cumpleaños. Pero los chicos y yo nos olvidamos de los regalos de navidades y me los han dado con retraso...

-Con los chicos te refieres a esas asquerosas serpientes?- La voz de Ron se volvio veneno de pronto.

-Ron...cuidado con lo que dices...-le espeto Harry- Puedo preguntar que te han regalado? Es que tengo cierta curiosidad...

-Claro...-Hermione sonrio y dejo que Harry cotilleara entre los paquetes

-Un chaleco antibalas...una colección de frascos con pociones e ingredientes...-Harry no sabia si reir o llorar- Vale...esto es oficialmente bizarro...-dijo al ver el regalo de Zabini- Pero esto es una pasada...

Harry saco de su envoltura de terciopelo la espada y la miro impresionado.

-Que chulada!- Ron casi se la quita de las manos y la sacudio en el aire jugando a ser un caballero andante- de donde has sacado esta preciosidad?

-Me la ha regalado Malfoy...-comenzo Hermione. Se sintio bastante ofendida cuando Ron solto el arma y la dejo caer al suelo con expresion de odio, como si aquel objeto lo hubiera quemado- pero que haces!

La chica se agacho a recoger con mimo la espada y guardarla en su funda.

-Tendrias que haberme dicho que el asqueroso huron te habia regalado eso! Podria estar hechizado o con alguna maldicion o podria haberla envenenado!- Rons e miraba la mano como si esperara que de un momento a otro comenzara a salirle un sarpullido- ademas, tu por que aceptas regalos de esos cretinos?

-Ron...creia que lo habias entendido...-Hermione parecia triste de golpe- Pero no has cambiado nada...

-Exacto! No he cambiado en nada!- Mascullo el furioso mientras la castaña subia las escaleras en direccion a su habitacion.

-Ron...-Harry se contuvo las ganas de estrangular a su amigo alli mismo. Despues de todo lo que habian pasado, aquel arrebato era como dar un paso adelante, y cuatro atras- no lo has entendido, verdad?

-Entender el que?

-Lo que te ha dicho, es que sigues siendo un crio.- Harry sacudio la cabeza ante el arrebato de su amigo- Y yo empiezo a pensar que ella tiene razon...

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: La leyenda de la espada que Draco le regala a Hermione es muy famosa. Lo cierto es, que pese a lo hermosas y poeticas que son esas palabras, lo significativas y cargadas de metaforas que son esas letras...su historia es algo turbia. He sacado esa inscripcion de otra espada muy famosa. La espada que el dictador español Francisco Franco le regalo a Augusto Pinochet en una ocasión. Esas palabras salen de la espada que un dictador megalomano le regalo a otro. Pero bueno...nadie es perfecto. Draco hizo lo que pudo...ademas no se le puede culpar, sabe mas bien poco de historia muggle, asi que...que me deciis si se lo perdonamos?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Oficialmente me siento un poco confusa. Solo ha habido una persona que ha dicho haber leido uno de los libros sobre los que hice el frikitrivial. De tres preguntas, nadie ha respondido ninguna... Os doy las respuestas...**

**-El titulo real de los Mexicas del Unico Mundo se traduce al castellano como Venerable Orador. Se supone que eran por que eran los que hablaban con los dioses y a traves de los dioses...**

**-Los ojos de Raistlin Majere eran dorados con las pupilas en forma de reloj de arena. Y no veia las cosas como son, si no que veia la degradacion que el tiempo produce en todo. Basicamente, cuando miraba a una persona la veia envejecer y corromperse. Aun que fuera un recien nacido.**

**-Shaarilla de las brumas danzantes una myrrym. Una raza que evoluciono de unos simios voladores. Aun que eran completamente antropomorficos, los myrrym tenian alas y eran capaces de volar. La deformidad de Shaarilla era que habia nacido sin alas. **

**No se si es que me he pasado con las preguntas...pero bueno. Hare una de starwars. **

**-Cual es el planeta de origen de Chewaka?**

**Y otra preguntita extra, un poco mas graciosa. Una de esas curiosidades...en la pelicula de la triologia nueva de starwars, concretamente las Guerras Clon, en el desembarco para rescatar a la princesa cuando estan en el foso donde Amidala, Anakin y Obi Wan se enfrentan a unas bestias atados a un poste...solo hay una nave que se estrella. Hay una broma que ha circulado por internet durante mucho tiempo dado que en un fotograma exacto, hay un guiño a una serie harto famosa sobre quien es el piloto. Realmente no se le ve bien la cara, pero hay una creencia muy firme circulando entre los fans que postulan una divertida teoria sobre la identidad del piloto...segun esa teoria...quien es el piloto que estrella la nave en esa escena?**

CAPITULO 25: En la pared hay sombras de muchos tipos.

Hermione estaba furiosa e indignada cuando a grandes zancadas subio las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio en la guarida de los leones. Estaba iracunda. Como se atrevia Ron? Como osaba?

Vale, comprendia el por que de la reaccion del pelirrojo, a fin de cuentas, los slytherin eran un poco...peculiares. Y la historia reciente que habian tenido con ellos no era muy prometedora en cuanto a relaciones publicas...

Vale, Hermione concedia que los antecedentes con las serpientes no eran muy buenos. Y que el trato anterior que habian tenido se podia haber catalogado de nocivo para la salud fisica y la integridad mental. En eso tenia que darle la razon a Ron.

Pero por que el pelirrojo era incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que las cosas habian...tomado un rumbo distinto? Por que ni siquiera podia creerla a ella cuando le decia que lo dejara? Por que Ronald tenia que aferrarse con esa determinacion pueril a la ancestral guerra de odio cuando habia una pequeña y fragil luz de esperanza al final del tunel? Por que se negaba a ver lo evidente?

Aun que empezaba a pensar que ella era la unica que veia esa evidencia...el resto del mundo parecia estar ciego, sordo y catatonico,...

Al llegar a su cuarto, Lavander, la fulmino con la mirada.

-Vaya, parece que has vuelto...que sepas que no te he hechado de menos...y que sepas tambien que esto ha estado mucho mas tranquilo sin tu constante mania de meterte en los asuntos de los demas.

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte, Lavander...-sonrio Hermione con acidez

La griffindor rebufo indignada y se sento en la cama fulminando a Hermione con los ojos. Sin perder detalle de lo que hacia. Alguien llamo a la puerta. Era Ginny.

-Herms, podemos hablar?- pregunto la pequeña pelirroja.

-Ginny, claro. Pasa...

-Es que me preguntaba si estarias bien despues de lo que ha pasado...he visto lo que ha sucedido en la sala comun esta noche y...bueno, ya sabes como puede ser mi hermano en algunas cosas...

-Seguro que Ro Ro tendria sus motivos para decir lo que se que haya dicho!- Lavander, santa patrona defensora de las causas perdidas, hablo con una conviccion atronadora. Y se cruzo de brazos asintiendo con la cabeza a sus propias palabras para reforzarlas aun mas. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Santa paciencia...-mascullo catalogando a Lavander mentalmente de "sin remedio posible".

La ojimiel abrio su arcon, saco algunas cosas y se puso a guardar los regalos de los chicos. Con mucho cuidado, saco la caja de elegante carton dorado y azul de la tienda del Resort donde guardaba el vestido. Lo pondria encima, no queria que se chafara o se enganchara con nada.

-Que es eso?- pregunto la pelirroja acercandose y abriendo la tapa. En medio de una nube de papel de seda, vio los preciosos y delicados brocados de la tela y no se pudo resistir a sacarlo y admirar aquel vestido- Vaya...es precioso! De donde lo has sacado Herms?

A lavander se le salieron las ojos de las cuencas al ver la delicada tela del vestido y sus maravillosos colores.

-De la prueba del Hotel y las vaciones, recuerdas?- Hermione rebusco un poco en el arcon y saco un pequeño album de fotos que le tendio a Ginny- Tuvimos una cena de gala y los chicos me compraron ese vestido.

Ginny dejo con delicada reverencia la prenda encima de la cama y tomo el album de fotos. Eran de esas fotos que se sacan en las galas importantes y con las que obsequian a los invitados.

Alli, inmortalizados con una camara muggle, estaban los Quymera. Todos impecablemente vestidos para la ocasión, sonriendo al fotografo. Luego Hermione bailando con Draco...Hermione bajando las lujosas escaleras cogida del brazo del subio saludando a la multitud...Blaise y Theo hablando con una mujer de mediana edad de algo muy interesante si es que la cara de la mujer era un buen medidor de la calidad de la conversacion...Crabble y Goyle asaltando las mesas de aperitivos...Hermione y Goyle hablando delante de unos preciosos ventanales...

Ginny apenas podia parpadear. Su amiga estaba preciosa en todas y cada una de las fotos. Llevaba un suave maquillaje de colores tierras, y un peinado que recordaba vagamente a los retratos de las grandes damas del renacimiento. Pero sobretodo estaba el vestido...

Ese vestido, que ocultaba las carencias del cuerpo de Granger y resalzaba sus atributos de una forma impresionante. Ese vestido parecia estar hecho para ella.

-Por las barbas de Merlin...-Ginny estaba asombrada- nosotros no tuvimos una cena de gala! Y estabamos en un Resort similar al vuestro!

-Seguramente si habria alguna, Malfoy se encargo de conseguirnos mesa...-Hermione sentia una acuciante necesida de explicarse.

-Harry apenas nos dejo tocar los cheques para comprar ropa! Yo tambien me hubiera comprado un vestido asi!

-Ginny...el unico motivo por el cual nos compramos esa ropa es que la necesitabamos para la ocasión, si no no habriamos desperdiciado asi el dinero...-Hermione sonrio con timidez.

Lavander se levanto, cansada de no entender de que hablaban y le quito el album a Ginny de las manos. Se puso blanca de odio de golpe.

-No es para tanto...esta tan guapa por el vestido. Con un vestido asi hasta una troll estaria bonita...-Siguio pasando las paginas mirando las fotos con desprecio. Y sobretodo intentando pensar algo que decir sobre la apariencia de los chicos. Habia que reconocer que Hermione aquella noche estuvo muy bien acompañada. Era casi imposible decir cual de los cinco slytherins estaba mas arrebatador, aun que cada uno de ellos fuera a su forma, a su modo y a su estilo.

-Joder, que mala es la envidia...-le espeto Ginny quitandole el album de nuevo a Lavander- No tienes que ir a conseguir tu dosis de malsano cotilleo diario, Lavander?

Cuando Lavander se hubo ido dando un airado portazo, las dos chicas se quedaron mirandose.

-Herms... seguro que estas bien?- Ginny por fin habia ido al grano.

-No se por que no deberia estar bien...

-Me refiero a con todo esto...al principio era divertido, pero...-Ginny trago saliva y fijo la vista en una de las fotos, una en la que se veia a Hermione sentada en un banco de piedra en un jardin con la chaqueta de un hombre sobre los hombros sonriendo timidamente , con Draco a su lado sin chaqueta, mirandola divertido.

-Te comprendo- Hermione suspiro- las cosas han tomado una senta un tanto inesperada...

-Herms, es que desde que volvimos de los campamentos esos militares las cosas han cambiado mucho...y me preocupa.

-Las cosas ya habian cambiado mucho antes de lo del campamento, Ginny. Solo que despues de esa prueba todo se hizo mas evidente- La castaña comenzo a guardar los regalos con cuidado en el arcon.

-Herms, sabes que te aprecio mucho...asi que solo te lo preguntare una vez. Y te juro que creere lo que me digas...-Ginny trago saliva y se armo de valor- Estas bien? Me refiero a... que si hay algo que quieras contarme o algo en lo que te pueda ayudar...

Hermione sonrio. Se acerco a la preocupada pelirroja y la abrazo con ternura.

-Todo esta bien, Ginny. Es solo que el prisma con el que veia el mundo ahora es distinto. Ya no solo hay blanco o negro...ni buenos ni malos...ni heroes ni villanos. Ahora hay un monton de puntos intermedios que ni siquiera sabia que estaban ahi...solo necesito un poco de tiempo para aclararme las ideas y adaptarme a esos cambios...y tambien que no me presioneis tanto para que os de explicaciones que no puedo dar. No sabria explicar con palabras lo que ha pasado. No es necesario que seais tan protectores conmigo. Eso es todo...

-Esta bien...-Asintio Ginny con calma, y una enorme sonrisa- Y ahora que todo esta aclarado, por favor, dime que puedo probarme ese maravilloso vestido aun que solo sea una vez...

Hermione rompio a reir. No podia contenerse. Y ver como su amiga chillaba correteando delante de los espejos con su vestido puesto aun la hizo sentir mejor. Era como recuperar un trocito de hogar. No muy grande...pero algo era algo.

Horas mas tarde, esa noche, cuando estaba en la cama, Hermione no dormia.

Dicen, que el aparato sensorial tiene su propia memoria. Por eso, al oler un perfume podemos recordar una persona. Cuando vemos una forma, podemos asociarla con otra distinta y activar los recuerdos. O una cancion, o un sonido determinado...Hermione no podia dormir por que su piel recordaba a Malfoy. Lo recordaba con una nitidez que casi le quemaba.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen del rubio platinado le asaltaba la mente con una nitidez que la aterraba. Abria los ojos y se sorprendia al darse cuenta de que se sentia excitada y deprimida al mismo tiempo. Y por mas vueltas que daba inquieta en la cama, le faltaba algo. Y su piel, cada centimetro de su piel la acosaba con insitencia gritandole que lo que le faltaba era aquel cuerpo palido y espigado al lado.

Era una noche fria, y aun asi estaba sudando como si tuviera fiebre.

-Esto es una tonteria...-susurro furiosa consigo misma por no poder calmarse ni aun recurriendo a todo su autocontrol- Yo no siento nada por el...

_Es guapo..._.se decia a si misma. _Pero no es para tanto..._ y de pronto se dio cuenta de que se mentia a si misma. _Pero no estoy enamorada de el...puede que me guste un poco...y que en un momento de locura transitoria me haya acostado con el..._no, eso no era del todo cierto y se vio obligada a corregirse a si misma._ Fueron dos momentos de locura transitoria. Y en la primera noche...le entrege mi virginidad. _

Hermione jadeo. Hacia apenas un año algo asi le habria parecido absurdo e imposible el hecho de plantearse estar con Malfoy. Pero ahora le parecia absurdo e imposible el mero hecho de no estar con el.

Era consciente de que se habia ido a la sala de los menesteres para poder pensar. Para poder huir,...para poder estar sola y sentirse asalvo. Y luego habia pasado dos noches en la mazmorra de slytherin...dos noches que lo habian cambiado todo. Y habian puesto su vida patas arriba.

Y luego habia vuelto a huir. Habia puesto espacio de por medio entre el rubio y ella...y lo unico que habia conseguido era llenarse mas de dudas y que su cuerpo se le amotinara.

Era como una adiccion. Y ahora tenia el sindrome de abstinencia. Habia pensado que seria facil. Y habia descubierto que se equivocaba. Su corazon la estrangulaba diciendole a voz en grito que la logica no era aplicable. Y Hermione se encontro indefensa ante sus propios sentimientos que amenazaban con una revolucion dentro de su pecho.

Habia un vacio...un agujero en su interior. Y la sospecha de que la forma le recordaba vagamente a la silueta de Malfoy empezaba a asustarla. ¿cuando le habia calado tan hondo el ojigris sin que ella se diera cuenta?

Apenas sin aliento, se acurruco y se abrazo a la almohada. Pero se acabo rindiendo a la necesidad y la añoranza.

Saco de la mesita de noche el botellin de el perfume Obscure, y derramo unas gotas en las sabanas y el cojin.

Fue casi como un sedante. El olor la embargo por completo y se sintio medio saciada. Era un placebo y lo sabia. Y tambien sabia que no funcionaria mucho tiempo. Pero necesitaba dormir para poder pensar con claridad. Tarde o temprano tendria que afrontarlo todo...pero ahora no...ahora solo suplicaba por poder dormir y descansar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Es imposible. No se puede hacer en tan poco tiempo- Pansy se cruzo de brazos y miro desafiante a todo el mundo.

-Algo podremos hacer...-Draco se veia muy cansado. Llevaban tres dias de locos.

No era solo la ausencia de Hermione...era la presencia de la castaña en habitaciones llenas de gente. No podia dejar de mirarla en las clases, en los pasillos...en todas partes. Cada vez que estaban cerca, sus dedos se rozaban, sus cuerpos se tocaban...y los escalofrios y acaloramientos que esos breves y sutiles toques le provocaban lo estaban matando.

Hacia tres dias que la chica habia vuelto a la torre de Griffindor, y tras las clases, iba con ellos a la mazmorra ha estudiar historia muggle de los libros que habian conseguido y a planear la obra que harian sobre la batalla que les habia tocado en la prueba. Y eso habia desatado el caos.

En esa batalla habian participado docenas de miles de soldados. Y eso era inviable. Habian probado a reducirlo a grupos de diez o doce...pero hay estaba el problema. En esa prueba no se podia usar para nada la magia, y era practicamente imposible hacer los disfraces y los uniformes a tiempo. No tantos.

Una docena si daria tiempo...pero no podian representar una batalla en la que participo tanta gente solo con un puñado de actores. No seria...realista. No quedaria bien.

Eso los habia llevado de cabeza. No podian empezar a escribir la obra a no ser que supieran quienes iban a participar. Astoria, Pansy y Daphne eran las encargadas de atrezzo y organización. Theo, Draco y Hermione de documentacion. Blaise era el creativo. Vincent y Gregory se encargaban de que todos hicieran su parte y que nadie se escaqueara. Y eran increiblemente buenos en su trabajo.

Pero habia surgido el problema de los numeros. Y era un problema que no podian superar. No podian empezar hasta que no supieran como iban ha hacerlo, por que seria perder el tiempo. Y eso les provocaba tales quebraderos de cabeza que habian empezado a sufrir migrañas.

Hermione parpadeo. Habia tenido una idea. Fue casi una epifania...una revelacion.

-Y si no tuvieramos mas que unos pocos actores? Con siete u ocho podriamos trabajar con el vestuario, no?- Dijo ansiosa.

-Si, pero con siete u ocho la obra quedaria que daria pena.- Theo la miro interesado.

-Si...coser cuesta mucho...pero pintar no!- Hermione reia divertida, y todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-De que estas hablando?- Pansy la miro con cierto interes.

-En el teatro antiguo, hace un par de siglos, este problema tenia facil solucion! Recortar en carton figuras de soldados, y pintarlas! Hacer muchas! Y colcarlas sobre un riel. Luego, detras otro riel, con mas soldados de carton un poco mas pequeños. Y detras otra hilera de soldados mas pequeños...asi se consigue perspectiva de profundidad! Y luego, para la batalla, tras un fondo de tela blanca, hacer marionetas de planchas de madera de balsa recortadas con las piernas y los brazos moviles! Como el teatro de sombras chinescas! Una decena hablariamos e interpretariamos los papeles de los oficiales! Y un par de docenas mas moverian los rieles con los soldados de carton o moverian las marionetas de sombras para dar dramatismo de fondo y se encargarian de efectos como humo o luces!

Los slytherin se miraron entre ellos intrigados.

-Suena interesante...-Theo se puso ha hacer numeros rapidamente y llego a una comclusion- y factible. Recortar cartulinas y pintarlas es relativamente rapido. En grupos de trabajo de diez o doce estudiantes podriamos tener un ejercito de carton bastante numeroso en apenas unos dias... y da igual que diseño de uniforme haya que hacer...solo es dibujar un modelo, copiarlo en todos los demas soldados y pintar...

-Que lista es la princesita...-Blaise la abrazo sonriendo como un loco- me encantan ese tipo de idas tan absurdas que solo pueden salir bien!

Varias horas despues, la sala comun de la mazmorra era un caos total. Habian grandes folios de carton rigido por todas partes. Varios patrones de diferentes soldados iban de un lado para otro, siendo copiados con pluma en el carton para luego recortarlo. Cientos y cientos de soldados eran amontonados pulcramente para que luego otro batallon de alumnos de la casa de la serpiente les dibujara las lineas del uniforme.

Era casi una cadena de trabajo de una fabrica. Los de primer año fueron los enccargados de pintar y colorear. Los mas mayores consiguieron rieles de madera y anclaban con cuidado las figuras y las reforzaban por detras pegando listones de madera con cola.

Con una serie de lancetas muy afiladas fueron recortando y calando las laminas de madera de balsa, y anclando las partes moviles con tornillos diminutos. Movian esas extremidasdes de las marionetas con hilos y varillas muy finas de alambre. En pocas horas, el trabajo de varios dias fue adelantado de manera increible.

-vamos a ganar un monton de tiempo con esta idea para ensayar la obra, Granger...-Theo la miro con las cejas arqueadas.

Blaise fue el encargado de recoger los datos y hacer la obra. Tardo casi una semana en hacerlo. Y habia que reconocer que habia hecho un muy buen trabajo. No era Shakespeare...pero desde luego aquello rezumaba Zabinidad por los cuatro costados.

Cuando empezo el decimo dia, con casi todo el ejercito de papel y carton casi terminado, y con los uniformes pendientes de los ultimos retoques por parte del grupo de chicas slytherin encargadas de la costura, empezaron los ensayos. Fueron el primer grupo en hacerlo.

Cuando empezo la tercera semana, slytherin habia superado todas las espectativas. A una semana de la fecha limite, ellos ya estaban preparados.

A tres dias de la fecha del "estreno", Hogwards recivio la visita de Lucius Malfoy, quien habia pedido cita con el director.

Nadie supo que habia pasado en aquella conversacion, pero la cara del patriarca de la familia Malfoy al salir del despacho era la viva imagen de la indignacion. Severus Snapes lo esperaba.

-Tu sabias esto, Severus? - le siseo amenazador el noble- tu lo sabias?

-No se a que te refieres, Lucius...-dijo el pocionista con su mejor cara de indiferencia.

-Severus, como has permitido que le hicieran eso a mi hijo? Por que no interviniste?- Lucius parecia furioso.- Lo han obligado ha degradarse y lo han humillado como aun simple y vulgar muggle! Como lo has permitido!

-En primer lugar, por que Draco no me pidio ayuda. Y en segundo, por que no la necesitaba. No voy ha hacer por tu hijo lo que tu hijo debe hacer por si mismo, Lucius...-Severus se dedico mientras hablaba a recolocarse con parsimonia las mangas de su tunica- Ademas, Draco ha demostrado aquello que pretendia demostrar, mi viejo amigo...que aun sin magia, que aun con tecnicas muggles, sigue siendo el mejor. Ha superado todas las pruebas contra todo pronostico. Deberias estar orgulloso de tu hijo en lugar de estar ahi plantado con el ceño fruncido pidiendome cuentas de algo que no te debo.

Lucius estaba escandalizado pero consiguio controlarse.

-Dile a mi hijo que venga. El director me ha concedido permiso para sacarlo hoy de Hogwards por un asunto familiar. Volvera mañana a primera hora para reanudar las clases.

Severus asintio. Fue a la mazmorra, llamo a Draco, y sin darle explicaciones, lo llevo ante su padre.

Padre e hijo fueron fuera del limite de Hogwards, y se desaparecieron para reaparecer en la mansion familiar.

-padre, donde vamos? Que esta pasando?

-Has sido convocado por el Lord, Draco...-le susurro su padre con cierto orgullo y sin percatarse de la mascara de horror en la que se habia convertido el rostro de su hijo- Esta noche, seras hungido con la marca tenebrosa. Esta noche, el Lord te dara tu primera mision. Esta noche, recivras tu legado... y comenzaras a formar parte del nuevo orden...

-Pero padre...-comenzo Draco con angustia en la voz. Aquello debia ser una broma. Aquello no podia estar pasando.

-Draco, se te ha concedido un gran honor. No deshonres a tu familia!

El rubio trago saliva como pudo. Todo le daba vueltas. Creia que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento de pura angustia. Asi no es como se supone que debian haber ido las cosas. Aquello no podia suceder.

Caminando por mera inercia, siguio ha su padre dentro de su propia casa. Aquel lugar tan familiar, tan conocido que ahora se le antojaba horrible, distante y ajeno a todo lo que habia llegado a apreciar. Todo lo que habia llegado a amar. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco sintio que su destino era realmente incierto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Donde esta Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione cuando consiguio entrar en la mazmorra. Venia cargada de botes de acuarela y cuentas brillantes para pegar en los uniformes de los soldados de carton para imitar botones y galones.

Al ver las caras de preocupacion del 314 y el silencio reinante, la chica se extraño.

-Princesita, tenemos un problema...-Theo parecia mas serio y sombrio de lo normal.

-ha venido su padre a buscarlo...ha hablado con Dumbledore...y se ha llevado a Draco.- Hasta Blaise estaba serio.

Los brazos de Hermione se quedaron flacidos de golpe. Solo se escucho el estrepito de los botes rebotando y cayendo por todas partes y una lluvia de purpurina y pedreria de fantasia cayendo a sus pies.

Lucius se habia llevado a Draco.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Este capitulo iba a ser mucho mas largo...pero es que no tenia mas tiempo y ademas, prefiero tener un poquito mas de tiempo para pensar bien como van a ir las cosas a continuacion. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Vaya, por fin. Frikipunto para paquinessa y NickyxD. Aun que Kashyyyk se escribe con 3 i griegas, no con dos. Pero no os lo tendre en cuenta.**

**La otra pregunta, la del personaje invitado...os lo creais o no, el piloto que estrello la nave clon contra la arena del foso,...era Homer Simpson (Homero Simpson para las que seais del otro lado del charco). Aun que Lucas arts nunca lo reconocio, y nadie parece darse por aludido, si veis la pelicula y pasais la escena fotograma a fotograma (ahora mismo no recuerdo cual es el timming exacto, pero si quereis os lo miro) se puede ver con bastante claridad la cabeza calva y amarilla y los ojos saltones blancos. Yo me quede a cuadros cuando lo vi. Aun me rio. Aun que hay quienes dicen que es un soldado de asalto con el casco pintado de amarillo, según la rumorologia friki, ese personaje, era y siempre sera el Sr Simpson. **

**Otra pregunta de Frikitrivial. Una un poco mas amena y divertida, para que no digais que me pongo demasiado seria. En la version que se hizo hace relativamente poco de Superman, Superman Returns, casi cancelan el rodaje y cambian al actor en varias ocasiones por un problema bastante curioso. Algunos de los abogados de la direccion del film dijeron que podria haber criticas que los acusaran de "falta de moral" o de "ausencia de etica" o incluso de "exhibicionismo". El problemilla en cuestion, acabo solucionandose con un monton de edicion de video, que gracias a Dios, los especialistas se tomaron con humor. Pregunta: ¿cual era el problema en cuestion que desencadeno tan extraña cadena de acontecimientos?**

CAPITULO 26: Aliados.

-Vaya...Draco... nos volvemos a ver...-Voldemort acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Nagini sentado a la cabecera de la la larga mesa negra donde todos los mortifagos no perdian de vista a la terrorifica mascota de su señor, ni a los cambios de humor de su amo- He estado oyendo rumores...historias...sobre que has estado haciendo cosas muy interesantes...cosas poco propias de tu posicion...

-A veces para demostrar tu posicion debes demostrar la valia- Dijo Draco mientras procuraba manterse estoico no sucumbir al miedo.

-Interesante aseveracion... aun que un tanto imprudente. Sere clemente con esas extrañas ideas tuyas Draco... se que la juventud puede ser un tanto impulsiva...llena de extrañas ideas que luego se avandonan a medida que con la edad y la experiencia llega la sabiduria...-Voldemort sonrio sin ningun tipo de humor, y ladeo la cabeza mirando fijamente a Draco. Sin parpadear. El rubio sabia a ciencia cierta que lo estaban poniendo a prueba. Pero no sabia exactamente a que tipo de prueba.

-Yo no aspiro a ser sabio- dijo finalmente el rubio- me basta con ser yo mismo.

-Draco!- le espeto Lucius aterrado por semejante osadia.

Algunos mortifagos se removieron sin atreverse siquiera a respirar.

-Y quien eres, exactamente?- Voldemort se levanto de su silla y avanzo con pereza. A nadie se le habia pasado el detalle de que tenia la varita en la mano.

-De momento se que soy Draco Abraxas Malfoy- contesto el chico encogiendose de hombros- Cuando averigue algo mas de mi mismo, tened por seguro que os lo hare saber.

-Que insolente...que descarado...que...-estaba susurrando con histerismo Bellatrix dando vueltas en su asiento con nerviosismo. Pero se callo de golpe. Voldemort estaba riendo.

-Muy pocas veces me encuentro con alguien que dice lo que piensa cuando lo piensa, y tal y como lo piensa...-el Lord daba vueltas alrededor de Draco mirandolo de arriba a abajo. Examinandolo. Y por lo visto, el ojigris estaba sacando una nota sorprendentemente alta en ese escrutinio. Si no a estas alturas ya estaria muerto- La gente suele temerme...tu me temes, Draco?

-tengo motivos para tener miedo?- pregunto el chico mirando a Voldemort a la cara. Con las cejas arqueadas. Y suplicando para que no se le notara el farol. Claro que tenia motivos para tener miedo.

Voldemort volvio a sonreir. Y asintio complacido por lo que veia.

-Interesante pensamiento, Draco...muy interesante...y tambien una interesante pregunta.- Voldemort seguia caminando en circulos alrededor de Draco. Aun que por algun motivo, parecia menos...¿Amenzador?- Pero no te he traido para debatir filosofia, Draco. Te he traido por que los acontecimientos han dado un giro inesperado...Tengo entendido que en Hogwards se esta haciendo una abominable cometicion en la que teneis que jugar a ser muggles...

Unos susurros desaprobadores corrieron entre los mortifagos. Las muecas de desprecio y asco no se hicieron esperar.

-Esa aberracion...-continuo el Lord haciendo que los susurros cesaran de pronto- pese a su naturaleza antinatural para los nuestros, nos da una interesante oportunidad. Por lo que tengo entendido, el Director Dumbledore nunca habia sido tan accesible para sus adorados alumnos...

Voldemort sonrio dinvertido ante sus macabros pensamientos.

-Esa accesibilidad es...oportuna para nosotros. Y por eso te he hecho convocar, Draco. He decidido hacerte concederte el honor de unirte a mi. He decidido otorgarte el privilegio de llevar mi marca. Y una mision. Quiero que aprobeches esa accesibilidad unica, Draco. Y que mates a Dumbledore. Espero que seas consciente de la oportunidad que te estoy dando muchacho. Puedes triunfar donde fracaso tu padre y limpiar el repelente hedor que los errores de Lucius ha traido consigo desde que me fallara...tu puedes arreglarlo. Y estar al lado demostrar de que madera estas hecho. Tu tia Bellatrix nunca me ha fallado. Esperemos que hayas salido a esa rama de la familia...

La cabeza de Draco daba vueltas. El año pasado, el verano pasado habria matado por ser un mortifago. Habria hecho lo que fuera para entrar en las huestes del Lord Tenebroso. Ahora, daria lo que fuera por estar en cualquier otro lugar. Todo carecia de sentido.

Miro a su alrededor. Ahi estaba su padre, orgulloso noble de sangre pura, aterrado y encogido por el miedo en su propia casa. Su madre, al borde de las lagrimas, retorciendo histericamente las mangas de su hermoso vestido.

Un poco mas atrás, cuatro hombres lobo reian como tiburones mientras saqueaban con indiferencia el mueble bar y engullian exquisitos licores como si fueran agua. Su tia...riendo como una loca...y sobretodo Voldemort. Un mestizo especialmente dotado que jugaba a la limpieza etnica y masacraba en nombre de unos ideales en los que desde su nacimiento no estaba incluido. Aquello mismo que hacia un año le habria parecido grandioso ahora se le antojaba...ridiculo. Patetico. Triste.

Voldemort era tan poderoso por el miedo que infundia. Tenia tanto poder como le dieran sus seguidores. Lo unico que Voldemort tenia propio era un poder superior a la media y una cara tan fea que podria estar por meritos propios en una exposicion permanente de arte moderno.

Draco dio otra mirada. Habia visto en varias ocasiones lo mismo que tenia delante. Pero habian diferencias.

Lo que antes le habian parecido los sangres puras mas nobles de toda inglaterra ahora le parecian un atajo de harapientos locos, dementes, ebrios de un poder que no les correspondia. Que no se habian ganado...y que clamaban al mundo una serie de derechos que no se merecian.

Lo que antes le habia parecido nobleza, porte y clase, ahora solo le parecia obsesion y endogamia. Esa gente estaba tan embebida de su poder que no sabian ni lo que decian. Ahora que miraba por segunda vez, se fijo en su tia Bellatrix. ¿En serio queria a alguien como ella, que ni en sus mejores dias era capaz de decir dos palabras seguidas con coherencia y por quien todas las semanas necesitaban comprar elfos domesticos nuevos por que los acababa matando a todos estuviera al mando? ¿que tipo de gobierno los esperaba si alguien como Bellatrix estuviera en el poder? La estructura politica del llamado _nuevo orden_ se tambaleaba en la mente de Draco.

Draco intento imaginarse a alguien como Grayback al mando de los aurores. O a alguien como Colagusano en el Ministerio.

Todo lo que antes parecia tan...logico. Tan simple...tan estructurado...ahora se le antojaba ridiculo, absurdo y estupido. Se le antojaba mas como un Reinado del Terror. Un gobierno en el que unos pocos mandan sobre todos los demas por la represion, el miedo, la amenaza de tortura o la certeza segura de una ejecucion.

Y todo eso...pasaba en su propia casa. Tomada por la fuerza por el mismisimo Lord. Si ni siquiera su gente de confianza se libraba de ese...yugo...que se podia esperar. Acaso era eso lo que el queria?

Draco habia querido ser respetado. Y cayo en la cuenta de lo que paso hace algunas noches, cuando Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff defendieron a Slytherin. El respeto no es algo que se de. Es algo que se debe ganar. A pulso. A base de sangre, sudor, esfuerzo y agujetas. El se habia ganado cierto respeto. No se lo habian regalado. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no lo habia pedido. Ni lo habia exigido...se lo habian dado.

Y ahi estaba Voldemort...con su petulancia, su arrogancia,...tomando posesion del hogar ancestral de los Malfoy como si le perteneciera. Insultandolos a la cara sabiendo que no se revelarian contra el...por miedo. Aquello cabreo a Draco. Lo hizo sentirse indignado. Esa era su casa. La casa en la que habia nacido. En la que habia crecido. Era su hogar. Y ese cabron se lo estaba quitando por que creia que no se iba a atrever a decir nada. Hasta ahi podiamos llegar...

Voldemort estaba hablando de nuevo. Draco escucho. Escucho atentamente. No solo lo que decia, si no las palabras que habia entre lineas. El Lord hablaba sobre la gran oportunidad que seria para el rubio esa mision. Y hablaba tambien de un segundo plan. Pero que no seria tan sutil. Asaltar Hogwards para matar a Dumbledore, el gran protector de Potter no seria precisamente sutil. Aun que tambien hablaba de los beneficios para la causa de tomar Hogwards, y que tarde o temprano, eso se haria.

Hablaba sobre si Draco seria capaz o no de hacerlo. Draco sonrio. _Quiere espolear a mi orgullo. Quiere insultarme sutilmente haciendome caer en la trampa de la arrogancia. Pretende que salte diciendo a voz en grito que claro que lo hare. Quiere al mismo tiempo hacerme sentir especial, como si fuera el unico que puede hacerlo. Quiere hacerme sentir especial, como si el simple hecho de que el me escoja para la mision me hiciera unico. Quiere manipularme tan sutilmente que me acabe doblegando voluntariamente a su voluntad. Como si todo hubiera sido idea mia. Quiere obligarme ha hacer algo que no quiero hacer. Y lo se, por que Spangler hacia lo mismo. Solo que Spangler no se engañaba a si mismo, y nunca me mintio. Spangler solo me forzaba hasta el limite alimentando mi orgullo para superarme a mi mismo. El lord solo quiere ponerme una correa al cuello para que tire de su carro._

_-_Mi señor...-susurro Narcissa muy nerviosa- Pese a el gran honor que nos hace con su presencia en nuestra casa y en pensar en nuestro hijo para esta mision...no cree que es muy joven? Es apenas un niño!

_Esta asustada._ Penso Draco._ Mi madre tiene miedo. Si derramo sangre, si mato, no habra vuelta atrás. Si dejo que me pongan esa marca, como al ganado, no habra vuelta atrás. Pero no hacerlo, no doblegarme...supondra mi muerte. Y el desprecio de los mortifagos para mis padres. Y seguramente la muerte de ellos tambien. Cojonudo. A ver que narices hago ahora..._

-La edad no importa hermanita...-Bellatrix seguia con ese extraño tic en su cuello, que la hacia moverse como esas muñecas con muelles entre el tronco y la cabeza que se ponen en los salpicaderos de los coches.

-Pero Draco no puede hacer eso!- Narcissa miraba suplicante a Lucius. Le suplicaba que interviniera. Le suplicaba que hiciera algo. Pero Lucius estaba demasiado vencido por la situacion como para intervenir. Tenia _miedo. _Draco lo veia tan claro y cristalino como las ondas sobre la arena que genera el calor. Podia ver a su padre rezumando miedo por cada poro de su piel. Miedo al Lord. Miedo a que las cosas cambiaran. Miedo a ver a su familia hecha pedazos. Miedo a morir. Miedo a volver a Azkaban. Lucius era un hombre vencido.

El silencio se hizo de pronto. Pero no fue que cayera. Sencillamente, era una espectacion intensa en la que nadie hacia ruido. Todas las miradas estaban en Draco. Quien seguia alli, inpavido. No es que no tuviera miedo, Draco estaba aterrado. Pero habia cierta indiferencia en su miedo. Una rebelion ardiente que se mezclaba con una sumisa aceptacion. Aceptaba su destino. Sabia que aquello no podia salir bien, que no saldria bien parado de esta situacion hiciera lo que hiciera. Pero la rebelion que su sangre gritaba le susurraba en el cerebelo que si el tenia que caer, que al menos lo hiciera con el orgullo intacto.

-Y bien, Draco?- Voldemort volvia a mirarle. Con interes añadido.

-Tengo que ir al baño.- Draco miro al Lord, que de pronto se habia quedado sorprendido, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio la vuelta, caminando con cierta prisa hacia el aseo.

-Soy un hombre comprensivo, Draco...-escucho que decia el Lord a sus espaldas- Comprendo que la llamada de la naturaleza es una urgencia. Pero no me hagas esperar, muchacho. Mi paciencia tiene un limite.

-Ya conozco yo el limite de tu paciencia, payaso...-susurro muy bajito para si mismo.

Al girar el recodo del pasillo, fuera del limite de la vision de los que estaban en el salon, Draco arranco a correr. Se metio a toda prisa en el baño y cerro la puerta. Abrio la vintana y silvo modulando el sonido en varios tonos armonicos. Varios segundos despues, su aguila negra estaba posada en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Con la varita, transmuto la pastilla de jabon en un pergamino y el cepillo de dientes en una pluma. Otro toque, y el agua del vaso se convirtio en tinta. A toda prisa, escribio una carta con letra temblorosa.

-Ossimondias, llevasela a Theodore Nott, y rapido. Elevate mucho antes de salir de la propiedad. Mantente alejada de todos y de todo. Llevasela a Theodore Nott, en la mazmorra de Slytherin, en Hogwards. No vayas a la lechuceria. Ve directo a las mazmorras. Y pica en la puerta de Theo hasta que te abra. Sacale los ojos a cualquiera que intente detenerte, me oyes, Ossimondias? Y no te muevas de alli hasta que Theo la haya leido.

El aguila chillo con suavidad, y cogio el mensaje con el pico. Ossimondias emprendio el vuelo. Volo en vertical alzandose lo mas alto que pudo. Mas alto de lo que ninguna lechuza puede volar. Es una ventaja de las aguilas sobre las lechuzas. Otra de las ventajas es la velocidad. Las aguilas son muy rapidas. Y tienen mejor oido. Y pueden llegar a ser jodidamente agresivas cuando se lo proponen.

Ossimondias tenia una mision. Y la voz de su amo se lo habia dejado claro. Ossimondias mataria a quien intentara quitarle el mensaje que debia entregar lo mas rapido posible a Theodore Nott. Y eso es otra ventaja de las aguilas...puede que no sean tan listas como las lechuzas, pero una vez tienen un objetivo, nada en el cielo ni en la tierra las desvia de su destino. Salvo quizas la muerte. Pero a ver quien es capaz de hacer blanco a un bicho emplumado con cara de determinacion que vuela a casi 150 kilometros por hora en caida libre con garras como cuchillos por delante y un pico capaz de partir a una cabra por la mitad con relativa facilidad. Bajo esas circunstancias, mas te vale acertar a la primera, por que no tendras ojos ni manos ni intestinos para hacer un segundo intento. Lo mas seguro es que el aguila, mas cabreada de lo normal, los este masticando.

Draco vio como el ave se alejaba como una flecha negra en la oscuridad. Y suspiro. Ahi acababa todo.

Con toda la calma de la que dispuso, hecho una meadita. Se lavo las manos con calma, se lavo la cara con agua helada, se empapo las manos y se las paso por el pelo. Se refresco. Necesitaba estar sereno.

Salio del baño y casi al instante, sintio...alivio. Sabia lo que era ser poderoso. Tener el control. Sabia lo que era esa sensacion de poder de que todos hicieran lo que quisieras. Sabia lo que era estar bajo el mando de otro. Sabia lo que era tenerlo facil...y tenerlo dificil. Pese a su juventud, Draco conocia muchas sensaciones. Muchas emociones. Pero por primera vez en su vida, Draco sintio el alivio de saber que era libre. De que ya no tenia mas cargas. Era el alivio de quien sabe que ha hecho lo que ha querido, pese a conocer las consecuencias, y sencillamente, las acepta como quien se reencuentra con una vieja amiga.

Cuando volvio del baño al salon, donde todos lo esperaban, Draco entro sonriendo. Entro erguido, caminando como amo y señor de su casa. Como alguien que da un paseo por un parque en una tarde soleada de domingo. Se quedo delante del Lord, mirandolo directamente. No tenia miedo. Ya no.

-No.- Fue lo unico que Draco dijo. Aquello causo conmocion. Lo dijo con voz alta y clara.

-A que te refieres, Draco?- Voldemort estaba ligeramente sorprendido. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

-He dicho que no. No. Es una palabra. De dos letras. Una consonante y una vocal. No. Es un advervio negativo. - Draco sonreia mientras hablaba. Apenas pudo contener ese retintin en la voz que tantas veces habia oido cuando Granger daba una respuesta que ella sabia y todos los demas no. Le entraron ganas de reir al ver la ola de incredula sorpresa que recorrio las caras de todos los presentes.

-Y puedo saber exactamente a que me estas diciendo no, Draco?- La voz del Lord era un cruce entre sentencia de muerte y curiosidad infantil. Nunca nadie le habia hablado con tanto aplomo. Nunca nadie le habia opuesto esa divertida e indiferente resistencia. Draco ni siquiera habia hecho el aman de coger la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo. El muchacho tenia las manos cogidas con suavidad en la espalda. Y estaba muy recto y tranquilo. Lo que mas le fascinaba al Lord era que ese muchacho sabia exactamente lo que hacia, y por que lo hacia. Lo que el Lord queria saber era de donde habia sacado esa cantidad de redaños de acero puro.

-Basicamente a eso de llevar la marca y a lo de tener que matar para ti. No veo mucho futuro siendo el sirviente de alguien que dice ser muy poderoso pero es derrotado por un bebe en pañales...-Draco hablaba con la logica de quien tiene las cosas claras y no tiene nada que perder- Ademas, dices que quieres cambiar el mundo y limpiarlo de la inmundicia de los hijos de muggles y la supremacia de los magos frente al resto de mortales...pero tu no eres mas que un mestizo...y no buscas aliados, si no sirvientes. No he servido a nadie en mi vida, y sinceramente, no tengo ganas de empezar ahora. Asi que no. Y por cierto, esta es mi casa. Y la casa de mis padres, y te recuerdo que estas aquí como invitado. Es una groseria por tu parte pretender tomar posesion de lo que no te pertenece. Solo lo menciono por si no conoces el protocolo...soy consciente que los de tu clase social no estaran muy acostumbrados a el. Ademas, quieres que te sirva por que alegas que mi padre ha fracasado...pero no cualquier lider sabe que nunca mandaria a sus subordinados ha hacer algo que no estuvieran dispuestos ha hacer por si mismos. Y sinceramente...si tu no has sido capaz ni de matar a Potter, y has fracasado no solo una...si no una vez tras otra, tras otra, tras otra... no veo motivo alguno para que tu seas siguiendo el lider de esta...organizacion. Si me uno a alguien sera en una organización con un lider mas competente. Pero gracias por pensar en mi. Me siento muy alagado.

Bellatrix estaba burbujeando espuma sanguinolienta por la comisura de los labios, completamente fuera de si. Colagusano ya se habia escondido detras de un armario. Narcissa se habia desmayado. Grayback gruñia ostensiblemente y destrozo la copa que tenia en la mano. Voldemort sencillamente sonreia. Aquello era inaudito. Un mocoso le estaba dando lecciones de etiqueta? Y encima se negaba a ponerse bajo su mando poniendo en tela de juicio su poder y su capacidad de liderazgo? Ese niño le estaba vacilando?

Pero el silencio incomodo no duro mucho. El crucio no se hizo esperar. Y Draco cayo al suelo hecho un ovillo. Aun que no grito. Y ni siquiera el dolor mas intenso le hizo perder la sonrisa. Parecia que la tuviera tatuada.

-Por favor mi señor...-Suplico Lucius angustiado, sabiendo que su hijo acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte- es joven...e insensato...La culpa es de Dumbledore que le ha llenado la cabeza de tonterias! Por favor mi señor! Dele una oportunidad de recapacitar y entrar en razon! Mi hijo no es un traidor! Solo es joven e inexperto! No conoce como funcionan las cosas! Dele solo una oportunidad! Solo una mi señor! Por favor! Os servira bien una vez entienda la magnificencia de vuestro plan! El no puede ver todo el conjunto!

Voldemort sonrio. Aquello empezaba a ser como debian ser las cosas. Y miro a Draco, que en lugar de quedarse en el suelo suplicante se estaba volviendo a poner en pie. Por que se ponia en pie? Por que volvia a cuadrarse con aquella sonrisilla en los labios? Es que ese chico no comprendia que su vida pendia de un hilo?

Un expeliarmus desarmo al joven Malfoy, que no hizo nada para evitarlo. Solo miro desapasionadamente como su varita rebotaba alejandose de el.

-Bellatrix, querida...-Susurro Voldemort con cierto sadismo- ya que es tu sobrino...y te has quedado sin mascotas sangresucias con las que jugar, te propongo un pequeño juego...te voy a dar 24 horas, Bellatrix. 24 horas en las que haras entender al joven Draco lo que sucede cuando traicionas a la sangre...cuando traicionas a la magia...y si en 24 horas, el pequeño Draco no entra en razon,...bueno, supongo que en ese caso, Draco sera...prescindible.

Bellatrix sonrio divertida, y levantandose, avanzo hacia su sobrino. Lo abofeteo con furia.

-Desmaius!- grito mientras Draco caia inconsciente. La mujer demente lo agarro de los tobillos y lo arrastro divertida por el suelo en direccion a las mazmorras- Ya veras que bien nos lo vamos a pasar, Draco...siempre he dicho que la familia debe estar unida... no sabes lo unidos que vamos a estar tu y yo las proximas horas...ni siquiera tu piel se va a interponer entre nosotros...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mazmorra de Slytherin era un caos. Un aguila negra se habia colado nadie sabia por donde, y habia atacado a todos los que se habian acercado a coger el mensaje que llevaba para ver para quien era.

Algunos la reconocieron como Ossimondias, el aguila de Draco. Y conocian aquella ave. Algunos habian perdido dedos intentando cogerla cuando el pajaro no queria que le cogieran. El ave avanzo amenazando a todos con los que se cruzaba con sus terribles espolones y avanzo hacia los dormitorios masculinos. Una vez alli, se dedico a arañar y picotear con furia la puerta de Theo. Ningun pajaro carpintero del mundo habria hecho mas destrozo que Ossimondias en la madera. Si lo llegan a dejar diez minutos mas seguramente se habria abierto paso a traves de la madera el solo.

-Hola Ossi...-Dijo Theo al ver al pajaro. Y tomando nota mental de hacer pagar a Draco por el destrozo en su puerta. Ossimondias revoloteo hasta posarse en el hombro de Theo. Nott era quizas el unico slytherin que no se cagaba de miedo al tener a ese pajaro homicida posado en su hombro. Parecia que el misantropo era inmune a la amenaza de tener aquellas garras temibles sobre su clavicula y justo al lado de la yugular. Con cierto mimo, Theo acaricio la afilada cabeza del pajaro y cogio el mensaje.

Abrio el sobre, y leyo su contenido. Luego sencillamente se puso palido como un fantasma, y volvio a leerlo para segurarse de que no era una alucinacion. Entro en el dormitorio, dejo a Ossimondias en el perchero con un cuenco de agua y salio corriendo. Llamo a gritos a Blaise. Agarro a Crabble y a Goyle a la carrera, y con los chicos siguiendole, los llevo hacia un aula vacia. Les dio la carta. Todos la leyeron. Y el silencio se hizo.

-Esto es una broma?- Blaise notaba la boca seca.

-No, no lo es. Ossimondias me lo ha traido.- Theo estaba removiendose inquieto.

-Debemos decirselo a la princesita...-Crabble se veia muy angustiado.

-La princesita hara alguna idiotez como intentar rescatarlo!- Theo se estaba tirando del pelo- Si se lo decimos, hara alguna tonteria! Y ya has leido la carta! Draco nos pide que cuidemos de ella!

-Pero no podemos ocularle algo asi!- Esta vez era Goyle, que estaba rojo y resollaba como si acabara de correr una maraton.

Todos se miraron incomodos. Blaise cogio la carta y camino hacia zancadas hacia la puerta.

-Zabini, donde vas?

-Voy ha hablar con Granger. Ella debe sabelo. Y si ella decide que vayamos a sacar a Draco de donde quiera que este, yo me voy con ella.

-No digas memeces Blaise...-Comenzo Theo. Pero se callo de golpe. Blaise se habia girado. Y tenia los ojos resplandeciendole. Theo se mordio la lengua. Blaise estaba...enfadado. O si no estaba enfadado, estaba peligrosamente cerca de estarlo.

-Se lo diremos a Hermione. Y haremos lo que debamos hacer. No somos slytherin. No huimos y nos escondemos. Somos quymeras. Y los quymeras no dejan a nadie atrás. Esta claro?- Blaise sonaba serio. Muy serio.

-Yo voy contigo...-Vincent se puso depie. Goyle no dijo nada, pero se cuadro al lado de su amigo.

-Esta bien...vamos...- Theo se encogio de hombros. Aquello no podia salir bien de ninguna de las maneras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Mi querido sobrino...-ronroneo Bellatrix contemplando divertida y con las pupilas dilatadas el cuerpo encadenado e indefenso de Draco. La mazmorra era fria.- Ya que tanto te gustan los juguetes muggles, juguemos con juguetes muggles...sera divertido...

El rubio trago saliva y se preparo para lo peor. Supo que nada para lo que pudiera prepararse le serviria de gran ayuda cuando vio a su tia sacar un afilado cuchillo y lamia la hoja con glotoneria mientras se acercaba a el.

Aquello iba a doler. Y Draco sabia de antemano que no valdria de nada pedir clemencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca cuando los chicos del 314 entraron. Blaise le entrego una carta. Y ella la leyo.

Estaba escrita muy deprisa por una mano que temblaba. Llena de borrones y partes apenas legibles.

Estaba firmada por Draco. En la carta decia que no se lo dijeran a Granger. Que ella haria alguna idiotez. EN la carta decia que la cuidaran, que seguramente irian a por ella. Que habian querido reclutarlo para mortifago pero que iba a enfrentarse a ellos. Que el plan de Voldemort era matar a Dumbledore, que lo pusieran sobre aviso. Que iban a atacar Hogwards y que querian el control de la escuela. Draco se despedia sin mucha ceremonia.

-Esto es alguna clase de broma?- Hermione suplicaba para que le dijeran que si.

-No...acaba de llegarnos...-THeo estaba angustiado. Veia la cara de Hermione y se odiaba a si mismo por ser portador de este tipo de noticias.

-Malfoy...Malfoy esta muerto?- la ojimiel apenas podia pronunciar las palabras. Se estaba ahogando en sus resuellos.

-No lo sabemos...-Esta vez era Blaise.

Hermione se levanto. Y se largo a toda prisa con los chicos corriendole detras. Iba al despacho de Dumbledore.

El anciano los recivio en el acto. Y la chica le entrego la carta. El director la leyo, y levanto la vista hacia ella con las cejas arqueadas.

-Asi que mi vida corre peligro...Srta Granger, de donde ha sacado esto?

-Nos lo ha enviado Malfoy...y debemos hacer algo! Esta en peligro! - Hermione estaba histerica.

-Y que pretende que haga yo? Soy solo el director de esta escuela. El Sr Malfoy debe tomar sus propias decisiones. Sabe cuidarse solo...y debe afrontar sus propias elecciones...

-No me venga con retorica barata y dialectica pseudoemocional llena de misterios! Usted dice muchas cosas pero no dice nada! Tenemos que hacer algo! - Hermione resollaba como una locomotora.

-No comprendo por que supone que yo puedo hacer algo en este caso, Srta Granger...deberia hablar con los aurores...no conmigo.

La leona se quedo helada. Fulmino a Dumbledore con la mirada.

-Usted no es auror. Pero es el cabecilla de la orden del fenix. Y si no recuerdo mal, esa orden fue formada para luchar contra usted sabe quien...

-Srta Granger, aun que eso sea cierto, que le hace sospechar que poner en riesgo nuestra situacion actual para intentar un rescate que tiene mas posibilidades de fracasar que de triunfar entraria en nuestro registro de intervenciones?

-Si fuera Harry, ni se lo habria pensado...-lo acuso Hermione con la voz cargada de odio.

-Me temo que el sr Potter tiene un papel insustituible en los acontecimientos, Srta Granger... Harry es nuestra esperanza...

-Y de que nos sirve tener esperanzas para ganar esta batalla, ganar la guerra que se avecina si perdemos todo aquello que nos hace ser moralmente superiores y los motivos que tenemos para vivir? Si dejamos morir a Malfoy, que nos diferencia de un mortifago? La diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es que tenemos corazon! Y tenemos principios! Nosotros no dejamos morir a los inocentes y a los nuestros solo por que son prescindibles! No somos fichas de ajedrez que puede manipular a su antojo! Quien se cree que es para decidir quien puede vivir y quien es prescindible!- Hermione estaba chillando. Los chicos que tenia detras estaban anonadados.

-Creo que deberia calmarse, Srta Granger...-Dumbledore la miraba un tanto sorprendido por la reaccion de la chica- No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de estas cosas...

-No hay otro momento! Ni hay otro lugar! Es aquí y ahora!- Le grita hermione- Malfoy envio esa nota para prevenirle de que iban a intentar matarlo a usted! Y se lo agradece dejandolo sin ayuda en manos de los que lo han cogido? Sabiendo lo que van ha hacerle? Lo que podrian haberle hecho ya? COMO SE ATREVE! Es uno de sus alumnos! Es su responsabilidad!

-Me temo que mi responsabilidad con mis alumnos no va mas alla de los muros de Hogwards, querida...-Dumbledore intentaba sonar conciliador- Soy el director de esta institucion, no el padre de todos mis alumno. Lucius Malfoy vino a llevarse a su hijo, no soy quien para intervenir en los asuntos familiares de mis alumnos...

-Digaselo a Harry- Le espeto Hermione furiosa- Y a Ron. O a mi. Digaselo a Tom Riddle.

Hermione sabia que aquello habia sido un golpe bajo. Se dio la vuelta y salio a zancadas del despacho dejando al Dumbledore hablandole. Ese viejo ya no tenia nada que decirle. Y no queria escuchar mas.

-Sabeis donde esta Snape?- Pregunto ella con una mirada de determinacion en los ojos. Habia recordado que Snape era algo asi como un espia de Dumbledore. Era miembro de la orden. Si alguien podia ayudarlos era el.

-Esta en las detenciones...-Empezo Blaise.

-Cuando termina?

-EN dos horas, por que lo dices?

-Tenemos dos horas...-Hermione se giro en redondo y miro a los chicos- Crabble, Theo, ir a las cocinas, necesitamos a Dobby...

-El elfo?- Theo se habia perdido.

-Dobby sirvio en la casa de los Malfoy mucho tiempo. Si alguien conoce el lugar, es el. Y no solo la parte que se abre a las visitas...Dobby conocera todos los rincones y recovecos. Si queremos entrar sin que nos vean, el es nuestra mejor opcion.

Los chicos asintieron. Y se fueron a buscar al elfo.

-Blaise, tu ve a la enfermeria. Posiblemente Malfoy este herido si no es que ya esta muerto. Procura hacerte con algunas pociones de primeros auxilios, vendas, ese tipo de cosas...coge lo que puedas, y que no te pillen. Goyle, tu te vienes conmigo. Tenemos que preparanos.

El resto de chicos se desperdigaron. Todos tenian algo que hacer aun que no tenian claro para que iban ha hacerlo.

Goyle siguio a Hermione hasta el retrato de la señora gorda. Ella dijo la contraseña y entro arrastrandolo con el. Fue toda una conmocion ver a la prefecta de Griffindor arrastrando a un enorme slytherin con cara de conmocion hacia los dormitorios.

-Que hace el aquí!- le chillo lavander rodeada de otras chicas.

-Petrificus totallus- Hermione ni siquiera miro como lavander se caia de espaldas totalmetne rigida. Pero si miro a las otras chicas que retrocedieron aterradas- Alguna de vosotras tiene algo mas que preguntar?

Una manada de cabezas se sacudieron en negacion mientras Hermione seguia avanzando con el enorme muchacho trotando tras ella.

Llegaron al dormitorio. Hermione abrio su arcon y saco un pequeño bolso de cuentas, despues busco en un libro un hechizo. Le costo bastante hacerlo. Pero lo consiguio. Aquel bolso era infinitamente grande por dentro. Rebusco entre sus libros y metio dentro del bolsito todos los que pudiera necesitar. Despues se encogio de hombros, y sencillamente los metio todos. Metio ropa limpia, metio sus cosas. Las metio todas, dejando especial atencion en dejar la caja que Theo le habia regalado lo mas cerca posible de la apertura.

Luego arrastro a Goyle hacia la biblioteca, y se paseo por la seccion de magia de curacion, y primeros auxilios. No tenia mucha idea de ese tipo de magia, pero podria hacer falta. Preferia estar preparada. Con cierta angustia existencial, mientras Goyle sujetaba el bolsito, fue cogiendo libros de la estanteria y metiendolos en la bolsa. Se sentia fatal. Estaba robando libros. Bueno...pensaba devolverlos...pero eso no la hacia sentir mejor. Estaba cogiendo sin permiso libros. LIBROS. Pero si no los tenia...y luego le hacian falta...era la vida de Malfoy lo que podia perder. Preferia ver arder la biblioteca a pasarse la vida preguntandose si podria haberle salvado.

Goyle la miraba sorprendido. Aquella chica tenia una cara...

Cuando volvieron a juntarse frente a la mazmorra de detenciones, Blaise traia los bolsillos llenos. Traia dos dosis de pocion hematopoyetica, vendas magicas, un frasquito de pocion crecehuesos, desinfectante de heridas magico, y un frasco diminuto de dictamo.

-No es mucho dictamo...

-No podia coger mas sin que me pillaran. Tendra que bastar...-Blaise hablaba casi como en una disculpa.

-mejor eso que nada- hermione se encogio de hombros- Espero que no nos haga falta

La chica lo cogio todo y lo metio en la bolsa. Luego Theo y Crabble aparecieron con Dobby, que parecia muy asustado.

Con una determinacion que nadie sabia que tenia, Hermione llamo a la puerta de Snape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No puedo ayudarles...-dijo finalmente el pocionista despues de haber escuchado todo lo que Granger les habia dicho

-Pero usted es su padrino!- la acusadora voz era de Theo.

-No puedo ayudarles- Sentencio finalmente Snapes- Del mismo modo que tengo que prohibirles rotundamente que utilicen la chimenea conectada a la red flu que hay en mi despacho...y que no usen los polvos que hay escondidos en el bote cerrado con la etiqueta de "pus de bulbotuberculo".

Los chicos abrieron las bocas y las cerraron de golpe. ¿snape acababa de decir lo que creian que acababa de decir?

-Lo comprendemos...-dijo Theo, el mas rapido en captar las sutilezas teoricas de una conspiracion.

-Y como no puedo ayudarles, tampoco estoy autorizado a decirles que en mi despacho, hay un armario que esta tarde se me ha olvidado cerrar con llave, y que alli podrian encontrar cosas que les serian utiles en este empeño. Soy el primero en lamentar el destino de Draco, es mi ahijado y lo aprecio mucho al muchacho, pero como ven, estoy atado de pies y manos...no puedo ayudarles.

-Si, profesor...- Seguia hablando Theo. Hermione no daba credito a sus oidos.

-Por sus estramboticas ideas sobre eso de escapar de la escuela e ir a una mision suicida, les resto cinco puntos a cada uno de ustedes- Continuo Snapes, y los castigo esta noche a detencion en esta misma mazmorra. Se quedaran aquí y comenzaran a limpiarlo todo. Yo me tengo que ir quince minutos a la sala de profesores, y les aviso, que tienen terminantemente prohibido entrar por aquella puerta del fondo que no esta cerrada a mi despacho. Lo han oido bien?

-Si señor, terminantemente prohibido...-Esta vez era Blaise, rezumando inocencia.

Spanes asintio con la cabeza, y con cierta parsimonia se fue de alli, cerrando bien la puerta de la mazmorra.

-Acaba de darnos permiso e instrucciones para ayudar a Malfoy?- Hermione no daba credito a sus oidos.

-No, no podia hacerlo- Rio Blaise divertido- Nunca nadie podra decir que el no nos lo habia prohibido y que no intento detenernos. Si usan veritaserum contra el o le roban los recuerdos,...nunca podran decir que no nos lo prohibio...

-Que listo...-Tuvo que reconocer la chica.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas...-Rio Theo divertido.

El quinteto entro en el despacho de Snapes, y abrieron el armario de ingredientes y pociones. Aquello era la tierra prometida. Pero Hermione vio algo que le llamo la atencion. Dos enormes tarros. Uno lleno de una sustancia amarilla y maloliente, y otra de unos cristalitos blancos. Pesarian cinco o seis kilos cada uno.

-Dobby...-pregunto Hermione con cierta curiosidad- Puedes conseguirme carbon vegetal?

-Carbon vegetal?- Preguntaron los chicos inquietos.

-Si, Srta Granger, Dobby puede traerselo...

Hermione reviso entre los frascos. Habian varios botes mas con esas dos sustancias.

-Dobby...traeme enseguida varios sacos de carbon vegetal, como poco traeme... quince kilos.

El elfo desaparecio.

-granger...para que diablos quieres quince kilos de carbon vegetal?- Theo ponia caras raras.

-Confiad en mi...se lo que hago. Puede que no haga falta...pero podria sernos util.

Dobby apenas tardo unos segundos en volver con varias sacas llenas de pedazos de carbon. Y con cierto cuidado metieron los sacos dentro del bolso. Y los botes de la sustancia amarilla, y los botes de los cristales blancos. Y varios botes mas.

Encontraron pocion multijugos, encontraron sedantes de varios tipos, encontraron venenos de varias clases. Encontrarond casi de todo. Y cogieron un poco de todo.

Cuando cogieron el bote que contenia los polvos flue, la duda los embargo.

-A donde?- pregunto Theo con curiosidad- No podemos aparecer en la mansion Malfoy por las buenas...

-Quien dice que no?- esta vez era Dobby

-Podrias llevarnos?- Hermione miro con gratitud al pequeño elfo que asintio con la cabeza

-A los sotanos nuna va nadie...lo profundo de los sotanos, donde estan las bodegas y las despensas...y las cocinas...-DObby dudo unos segundos pero asintio- Donde estan los trasteros y los almacenes donde guardan muebles viejos.

-Llevamos alli Dobby...-La castaña habria besado al pequeño elfo por la noticia.

Todos tocaron al pequeño elfo antes de que con un suave plooop, se los llevara junto a el hacia su antiguo hogar. La mansion de los Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Los has ayudado...verdad Severus?- La voz de Dumbledore casi pilla desprevenido al pocionista. Casi.

-Tu no lo has hecho...

Los dos profesores se miraron cara a cara en el pasillo.

-Severus, lamento muchisimo lo que le pueda suceder a Draco...pero los acontecimientos han tomado un rumbo imprevisto. Si van a atacar Hogwards, debemos preparanos para defender a todos nuestros estudiantes. Me duele ser tan pragmatico, pero el bienestar de muchos siempre se antepone al bienestar de unos pocos. No pretendo sacrificar al chico...pero ir a ayudarle seria revelar a Voldemort que sabemos de sus planes. Si vamos a rescatarle, el sabra que lo sabemos. Y pondra en tela de juicio que mas podemos saber. Perderiamos la ventaja que Draco nos ha brindado con sus actos.

-Lo comprendo, Albus...lo comprendo...- el rostro de Severus desmentia sus palabras. Era una fria mascara impenetrable que no mostraba ninguna emocion.

-Pero aun asi...los has ayudado...-un leve tono de reproche en la voz del director hizo que severus se encogiera de hombros.

-habrian ido de todas formas, Albus. Al menos, que vayan bien preparados. Ya que no habria forma de detenerlos mas que encerrandolos sin varitas en una mazmorra, atados e inconscientes, al menos que hagan esta locura preparados.

El director suspiro. La logica de Severus era obvia. Solo esperaba que el pocionista no se equivocara.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Lo digo en serio! Estuvo aquí! Y con ese gorila de Goyle! Ella lo trajo! Y lo metio en su dormitorio!- chillaba lavander en la sala comun a todo aquel que la estuviera escuchando.

Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro. Aquello no les gustaba. No les gustaba nada.

Ni siquiera se plantearon el hablar. Salieron corriendo a buscar a Dumbledore. Ginny los siguio. Alli estaba pasando algo que se les escapaba. Y no iban a quedarse parados mas tiempo.

Otra persona que habia oido rumores esa noche fue Luna. Que habia estado por los pasillos con sus extravagantes gafas giroscopicas buscando Niggles y PumpingKratters de piel escamosa. Y habia escuchado casi por casualidad la conversacion entre el director y el pocionista.

La extravagante rubia salio al trote, por los pasillos, dejando tras de si una leve rastro de manzanas y miel.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, la cosa empieza a ponerse seria. A ver si mañana o pasado puedo continuar. Y que sepais que tuve serias dudas. Este capitulo podria haber sido completamente distinto. Tenia dos lineas argumentales. Pero una de vosotras me ayudo a escoger esta. Y luego, una tirada de dados confirmo la eleccion. Asi que...alla vamos. Todos juntos a asaltar Malfoy Minor. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Premio para Katherine, Peor14, Adrmil y Ringel Muam, Patzi. El actor en cuestion de superman returns tenia demasiado paquete...osea que su aparato reproductor masculino estaba hiperdesarrollado...y con mallas de licra y traje ajustado digamos simplemente que el bulto resultado ofendia la moral de los mas puritanos... Al principi le pusieron coquillas que hacian de faja, pero el pobrecillo no soportaba la presion sobre sus partes sensibles y acabaron por la opcion de edicion de video...asi que...ya sabeis.**

**La pregunta de frikitrival de hoy va a ser sobre los libros de Harry Potter...que creo que ya va siendo hora. Cuando Rowling empezo a escribir las novelas...cual era el nombre que tuvo mas papeletas de ser el de nuestro protagonista de ojos verdes y cicatriz en forma de rayo antes de que se decantara por "Harry"?**

**Y como extra en el dia de hoy, un dato curioso que me hizo reir bastante. Durante el rodaje, Daniel Radcliffe cambió el idioma del teléfono móvil de Robbie Coltrane (Hagrid) a turco. Coltrane tuvo que llamar al padre de su peluquero Eithne Fennel que era turco, para saber cómo se escribía "Cambiar de idioma" en turco. Ademas, la cabaña de Hagrid tuvo que ser demolida tras el rodaje de cada pelicula y reconstruida cuando empezaba el siguiente rodaje para evitar que fuera tomada por las legiones de fans y seguidoras de la saga que siempre rondaban por el plato. Otro dato muy friki es que el actor Richard Harris (Dumbledore) solo acepto el papel en la saga cuando su nieta de 11 años lo amenazo con que "o aceptaba el papel o no te vuelvo ha dirigir la palabra en lo que me queda de vida". A eso lo llamo yo chantaje emocional... **

**Mejor me dejo de frikadas varias y os dejo con el cap de hoy...**

CAPITULO 27: El asalto a Malfoy Minor.

Un suave plop, y los 314 aparecieron en un sotano de la mansion Malfoy. Era un sotano enorme. Todos tardaron unos segundos a acostumbrar los ojos a la oscuridad, pues no se atervian ha hacer un lumus por si los veian. Unos minutos tensos de silencio despues, hicieron los hechizos miro hacia arriba, hacia el techo, y sonrio. Aquello era mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Dobby, estamos debajo de la casa, verdad?- Pregunto la chica abriendo el bolsito con cuidado.

-si señorita. Dos pisos bajo la casa.- el elfo la miraba como si la ojimiel se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Granger...en que estas pensando?- inquirio Theo cuando la vio sacar los sacos de carbon y los enormes botes que habia cogido de la mazmorra de Snape.

-Sabeis algo de arquitectura muggle?- la chica sonreia abriendo los botes.

-Lo unico que se de arquitectura muggle es lo que tu nos enseñaste en la primera prueba de las mugglelimpiadas...-Esta vez era Blaise, que se moria de curiosidad.

-Vereis...este sotano, es un cimiento...y ya sabemos que si un cimiento falla, la estructura se viene abajo...verdad?

-Si, claro...- Blaise empezaba a ver un patron. Uno que le parecia interesante y divertido.

-En la arquitectura muggle, hay varios elementos basicos. Uno es la columna...-la chica señalo las hileas de columnas que sostenian el peso de la casa- Que son capaces de soportar peso en vertical. Pero no en horizontal...Luego esta el arco, y el doble arco o semiboveda...

La chica señalo hacia arriba. Los techos estaban sostenido en un abobedado hecho por el cruce de dos arcos por el centro.

-Veis esas piedras grandes que hacen de punto intermedio en el centro? Donde se cruzan los dos arcos y forman ese semicirculo formado por cuatro triangulos que hace de techo? Eso, en arquitectura, se llama Clavia. La piedra maestra. La llave...os lo creais o no, esas simples piedras son las que mantienen toda la estructura en su sitio...

-Hermione, no queremos una clase de arquitectura e ingenieria, es que no entendemos que pretendes hacer...-Theo se estaba desesperando.

-Vamos a crear una distraccion...-Hermione sonreia. Estaba vaciando todos los tarros y haciendo un gran monton pestilente de el polvo amarillo, los cristaltos blancos y el carbon. Cuando hubo vaciado todo, sacudio la varita. La montaña de ingredientes empezo a pulverizarse hasta quedar en un polvo muy fino y de un homogeneo color grisaceo.

-Como?- A Blaise lo estaba matando la curiosidad.

-Claro...a eso voy. El carbon vegetal es algo inocuo, verdad? Pero si lo mezclas con azufre, y con salitre en la proporcion adecuada...sabeis que obtenemos?

-Un polvo gris muy raro y de olor penetrante?- Esta vez era Blaise, con su gran sonrisa.

-No, Zabini, obtenemos polvora...- Hermione dejo la frase flotando en el aire- Y sabeis lo que hace la polvora?

-BOOOOM- Canturreo Goyle, que habia pillado el concepto.- La polvora hace BOOOM

-Y si lo mezclamos con esto...-Hermione saco otro frasco grande del bolsito. Contenia una pastilla del tamaño de un melon de un color blanco insano flotando en una especie de aceite- que es nitrato potasico puro... el BOOOM sera enorme...

-Vale...no se como Draco nos perdonara que volemos por los aires su casa...pero desde luego sera una distraccion de narices para sacarlo de aquí...-Blaise ya se estaba arremangando- En que puedo ayudarte?

-Primero lo mojaremos todo, y la secaremos rapido. Hay que volver a molerla despues de eso. Asi se galvaniza y la explosion es mas potente. Aun que no se podria volver a mojar o se quedaria inutilizada. Tras eso, añadiremos el potasio para darle aun mas potencia. Luego solo habra que rellenar los botes con polvora...-comenzo Hermione mirando la gran montaña. Alli, tendrian por lo menos 20 o 30 kilos de explosivos- Y acordaros de prensarla bien. Hay que apretarla. Cuando tengais los botes listos, hay que pegarlos con un hechizo adesivo a las piedras maestras de los cimientos. Theo, a ver si se te ocurre alguna forma de hacer un hechizo para detonar a distancia. A ser posible temporizado... Dobby, averigua donde esta Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Y que nadie te vea. Y si puedes consigue pelos de algun cepillo que haya por la casa. De quien sea. Luego solo ven aquí y dinos donde esta. Cuando lo sepamos, tendremos poco tiempo para actuar y salir de aquí mientras aun se preguntan por que narices se les esta cayendo la casa encima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tardaron un par de horas en prepararlo todo. Trabajaban en silencio, y con una precision milimetrica. Theo tuvo listo sus pequeños hechizos mas pronto de lo que nadie habia esperado.

Basicamente habia desmontado el cajon de un viejo escritorio de madera, habia cortado tablas de unos 5 centimetros de alto por 2 centimetros de grosor, y las habia partido por la mitad despues de numerarlas. Cada pieza tenia una correspondiente. Una era el detonador, y la otra la mecha.

Luego habia hechizado los fragmentos. Uno con un hechizo igneo, y otra con un hechizo que activaba a su gemelo para que se prendiera. Al romper el fragmento el uno de los fragmentos, la pieza correspondiente de la misma tabla liberaria el pequeño incendio, haciendo de mecha. Numerarlos solo servia para saber en que bomba casera estaba cada uno, y saber la secuencia de detonacion. Era simple e ingenioso. No necesitaban nada mas.

Hicieron una docena de bombas de dos kilos y medio de polvora prensada, galvanizada y enriquecida con potasio. Cada frasco equivalia a 3 o 4 granadas. Ademas, las fueron colocando de tal forma que la honda expansiva dañara las columnas. Ademas de romper las clavias de los arcos que sujetaban los techos. Aquello iba a ser una demolicion en toda regla.

Dobby tardo mas bien poco en volver. Goyle lo ayudo a preparar varios vasitos con la pocion multijugos y fue añadiendo pelos.

Cuando todos los preparativos terminaron, todos bebieron. 5 Narcissas se miraron muy confusas.

-Bueno, al menos nadie nos va a reconocer,...- Dijo Blaise mientras se miraba el pecho. Theo lo caponeo.

-Deja las tetas de la madre de Draco tranquilas...-le espeto el misantropo, que se veia venir a su amigo- Ni se te ocurra, esta claro?

-No iba ha hacer nada malo!- chilloneo Blaise irradiando inocencia.

-Blaise, que nos conocemos...-Hermione no podia evitar reir.

Las multiples Narcissas se quitaron los emblemas y escudos del colegio, y registrando un poco por los cajones encontraron cajas con ropa pasada de moda. EL estilismo era lo que menos les preocupaba en esos momentos. Se cambiaron de ropa rapido, metieron sus pertenencias en el bolsito de cuentas de Hermione, y se colocaron rodeando a Dobby.

-Sigo sin entender por que tenemos que volarlo todo...- Vincent sonaba preocupado- Podriamos colarnos, cogerlo y desaparecer sin que sepan que ha pasado.

-Digamos que asi nos aseguramos de que estan ocupados...-Digo Blaise con una radiante sonrisa- ademas, con esas cosas tenemos un seguro por si pasa algo. Es un plan A y uno B al mismo tiempo...

-Llevanos donde esta Draco Malfoy...-le suplico Hermione ignorando la conversacion en su espalda. El elfo asintio. Todos lo tocaron, y volvieron ha hacer Ploop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry entro en el despacho de Dumbledore con una expresion preocupada.

-Director...

-Harry...- El anciano ya se esperaba aquello. Pero no que fuera tan rapido.

-Donde esta Hermione?- le espeto el ojiverde a las bravas.

-Vaya, sin rodeos ni medias tintas, Harry?- el director estaba impresionado. Aquello era ir directo al grano y lo demas son tonterias.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes medias tintas...donde esta Hermione?

-Se ha escapado de Hogwards con sus amigos de Slytherin en contra de mi consejo...-comento el anciano como si aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Donde esta? Hay que ir a ayudarla! Podria tener problemas! Podria ser peligroso!

-Harry...- El anciano sonrio sin ningun humor- Creo que los problemas los tendran aquellos que Hermione se encuentre en su camino. Ni te imaginas el peligro que supone ahora mismo tu querida amiga...

-Sabe donde esta?

-Si, pero no te lo pienso decir, Harry. Irias corriendo tras ella, y ahora mismo, debemos preparanos.

-Prepararnos para que?- el ojiverde se estaba desesperando- Hermione esta en peligro!

-Si, Hermione esta en peligro. Pero tambien lo estamos todos nosotros. Van a atacar Hogwards, Harry. Hermione se ha convertido en la mano inocente que desencadenara un efecto domino que ni siquiera yo habia previsto. Los acontecimientos se precipitan.

-Pero...-el griffindor estaba angustiado

-No hay peros que valgan, Harry...

-PERO HAY QUE AYUDAR A HERMIONE!- Grito el ojiverde desesperado. Aquello no podia estar pasando.

-Hermione ya tiene toda la ayuda que queria o podria tener Harry- Dumbledore sonaba serio. Y algo triste.- Pero no podemos detenernos a salvar a una unica persona cuando todas las demas estan en peligro. Dime Harry, si para salvar a millones de personas de una muerte segura, el precio a pagar fuera dejar morir a tu mejor amigo...que harias?

-Que?- Harry se habia quedado livido. Aquello no tenia sentido

-Que si el precio a pagar por salvar a millones de personas inocentes a las que no conces, fuera dejar morir a tu mejor amigo, que harias? Y no me digas que buscarias un modo de salvarlos a todos sinq ue nadie mueriera. No es una pregunta que admita mas de dos respuestas. Y creeme, Harry, ninguna de las respuestas es la correcta. En cualquier eleccion que hagas, sufriras. Y otros sufriran contigo. Pero siempre hay que elegir el mal menor. La respuesta racional frente a la emocional. Creeme cuando te digo, Harry, que personal, no es lo mismo que importante.

-Eso es algo que Hermione habria dicho...-Harry apenas podia respirar. Se sentia al borde de las lagrimas.

-Lo se- Dumbledore agacho la cabeza, incapaz de sostener la mirada de Dumbledore.- creeme que lo se. Y no sabes lo que lamento tener que recordartelo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-y bien?- susurro Ron furioso. Harry no habia dicho nada desde que salio del despacho. Ginny estaba mordiendose las uñas.

-No lo se...esto no tiene buena pinta...

-Pero donde esta?- Pregunto angustiada la pelirroja.

-No lo se...no me lo ha dicho...-Harry dio un puñetazo frustrado en la pared.

-Yo si lo se...-Una voz soñadora vino desde el rellano de las escaleras, donde Luna estaba sentada, con una expresion sumamente triste en sus enormes ojos azules.

-Luna!- Harry la miro sorprendid- Como sabes tu donde esta Hermione?

-Por que escuche a Dumbledore regañando a Snape por haberla ayudado a prepararse para ir a rescatar a Draco, que ha sido capturado por quien vosotros sabeis.

Luna tenia esa capacidad unica para decir mucho con muy pocas palabras, respondiendo a todas las preguntas de golpe pero descolocandote todas las neuronas en el proceso.

-Creo que sera mejor que vayamos a algun lugar apartado a hablar de esto...-Dijo Ginny cogiendo de las orejas a los dos chicos incapaces de reaccionar y pidiendole a luna que los siguiera- El pasillo no es un buen lugar para la conspiracion...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco queria morirse. Se habia jurado a si mismo que no gritaria. Y los recuerdos le habian ayudado hasta ahora a mantener esa promesa. Su tia usado ese cuchillo para llenarle de cortes el pecho, para hacer largas incisiones en sus piernas para luego meter los dedos, cogiendo una esquina de la piel y tirar de ella, despellejandolo en vivo en el proceso.

Draco apenas podia respirar. Recordaba a Spangler. _El dolor es bueno, es tu amigo, te recuerda que aun estas vivo. Y si aun estas vivo, mas te vale seguir adelante..._ aun que era un vago consuelo.

El recuerdo al que mas fuerte se aferraba cuando la agonia se volvia insoportable era el de granger. Sus abrazos calidos, sus labios dulces...sus caricias, las discusiones en las que se ponian de los nervios mutuamente, su risa cuando algo le parecia divertido, como se le fruncia el ceño cuando se enfadaba. La mania que tenia de morderse los nudillos cuando algo la preocupaba...como soplaba apartandose el pelo de la cara cuando leia...esa expresion de alucinada cuando le venia una idea genial en el ultimo momento...

Hermione llenaba su mente en ese momento. Mientras veia a su tia riendo y cogiendo un delicado punzon que le clavo en el muslo derecho haciendole apretar la mandibula para contener un grito.

-Sabes que acabare haciendote gritar, Draco...mi querido Draco...todos gritais. Y tu no seras distinto. Tardaras mas...tardaras menos...pero acabaras gritando. Y acabare rompiendote en pedazos tu mente en el proceso. Acaso esto es lo que quieres en lugar de ocupar tu legitimo lugar en el mundo al lado del lord oscuro?

El slytherin que habia en el le suplicaba que aceptara. Que cualquier cosa era mejor que eso. Que una vida sometido y doblegado a la voluntad de uns psicopata megalomano al menos era vida...

El Quymera que habia en el, suplicaba por un poco de agua, por que con la boca tan seca no podia escupirle a Bellatrix. El quymera que habia en el le decia que la mandara a la mierda. Que preferia estar muerto a vivir de rodillas. El Quymera que habia en el estaba dandole una paliza a su parte slytherin y le decia con la voz de Spangler que lo unico que le quedaba era el orgullo. Y que no iba a permitir que esa zorra demente se lo arrebatara.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. A su madre, entrando por la puerta. Draco se angustio. No queria que lo viera asi.

-Narcissa, querida...deja tu varita fuera, no queremos que hayan accidentes ni te entren ideas inapropiadas...-Susurro amenazadora Bellatrix con la hoja de su cuchillo danzando en el cuello de Draco.

Narcissa se encogio de hombros, cogio su varita y la tiro fuera de la sala. Bellatrix sonrio. La punta del cuchillo rozo la mejilla de Draco y le hizo un corte desde la barbilla, pasando por la mejilla, hasta casi la sien.

-Que tal esta aguantando mi hijo?- la Sra Malfoy camino suavemente alrededor del chico.

-No sabia que el Lord te hubiera dado permiso para bajar aquí...

-No tengo permiso para intervenir, Bellatrix, pero si para hacer que mi hijo entre en razon...-Narcissa sonrio radiante. Draco parpadeo. El dolor tenia que estar produciendole alucinaciones. Esa sonrisa...esa sonrisa la habia visto antes en algun lugar.

-Eso esta bien...-Bellatrix comenzo a arrastrar el cuchillo por el pecho del rubio, haciendo que se arqueara en una agonia mientras su piel se iba abriendo como mantequilla ante una vara de metal caliente. La sangre chorreaba de manera ominosa por todas partes. Narcissa tuvo un escalofrio.

Entonces se oyo. Una explosion tremenda que hizo sacurdise toda la habitacion como en un terremoto. Cascotes y partes del mortero de las paredes se desmoronaron cayendo por todas partes. Y luego otra.

-Que ha sido eso?- Chillo Bellatrix furiosa. Narcissa solo sonreia.

-Querida hermana...te he presentado alguna vez a mi querida amiga Charlotte?

Bellatrix no tuvo tiempo ni a moverse. De pronto su cuerpo no le pertenecia. Los espasmos se apoderaron de ella mientras toda su piel parecia ser mordida por hormigas rojas. En un ultimo espasmo antes de caer inconsciente hundio el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano en el pecho de Draco, quien solto un gorgoteo agonico al notar el acero acentrarse asi en su torax.

-Joder!- mascullo Narcissa

Draco creyo estar muerto o alucinando cuando cuatro Narcisas Mas entraron a toda prisa, varias en mano, y rompieron con conjuros sus cadenas.

-Dios...eso que sale de su pecho es el mango de un cuchillo?- dijo la Narcissa numero dos.

-Debemos llevarlo a San mungos!- La Narcissa numero cuatro estaba muy nerviosa y asustada.

-No! Alli lo reconocerian! Seria vulnerable! No podemos llevarlo ni a san mungos ni a ningun hospital muggle! Y aun menos a hogwards! No aun! Nos seguirian! Los estariamos llevando a donde quieren ir! Tenemos que escondernos!- La narcisa numero tres sonaba muy fria.

-Pero debemos llevarlo a donde puedan ayudarle! Las curaciones que necesita exceden con mucho lo que podemos hacer por el! Aun con los libros que cogimos de la biblioteca!- Esa era la mama numero cinco.

-Se me ocurre un sitio, pero sera peligroso...y no es seguro que encontremos ayuda...pero es lo unico que se me ocurre.

–Adelante...-dijo otra de las narcissas, y todas las demas asintieron- Pero antes...

Draco la vios acar un monton de tablillas de madera, y romperlas todas en secuencia. Un elfo domestico se coloco en el centro, y una de las Narcissas lo tomo en brazos. Todos hicieron Ploop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grayback paseaba agradablemente por los jardines. Lo cierto es que era un lugar precioso. Una noche tranquila...

De pronto vio la primera explosion. Salia de los sotanos. E hizo erupcion como una flor roja abriendo sus petalos por todas las ventanas del ara sur de la mansion.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para asimilar lo que habia pasado cuando otra explosion barrio por completo el jardin trasero. Y otra...y otra...

Un humo denso y negro se elevo desde la casa que empezo a tambalearse. Gran parte de las secciones laterales se estaban derrumbando hacia dentro y hacia abajo. Como un castillo de naipes al que le quitas cartas de la parte de abajo.

Muchos mortifagos salieron y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos como locos para impedir el destrozo total de la casa, reforzarla y apagar la cadena de incencios que pàrecia estar intentando cocer la casa a fuego lento.

-Que ha pasado!- Grito Voldemort furioso mientras alia al jardin y contemplaba la casa medio derruida que muchos intentaban salvar a toda costa.

-No lo se señor, creo que nos han atacado!- gritaba alguien sofocado por el calor, los temblores y el denso humo.

Otra flor de fuego redujo a escombros los invernaderos, haciendo estallar en secuencia los multiples acristalados de su cupula.

-QUIEN NOS HA ATACADO!- Bramo Voldemort furioso- QUIEN SABIA QUE ESTABAMOS AQUI!-Se giro hacia el aterrado Lucius que veia su casa estallando y su voz sono siseante y ominosa- Tu casa no estaba protegida contra todo tipo de magia, Lucius? Como han podido entrar hasta donde han querido y hacernos estallar?

-No lo se mi señor! Ningun mago ni bruja puede aparecerse y desaparecerse en mi casa! Ni siquiera podrian haber entrado por la chimenea sin permiso! Ademas cualquier hechizo de inciendio o tan destructivo habria hecho saltar las alarmas! No comprendo que magia han usado para hacer algo asi!

Malfoy Minor costo horrores de salvar. Los mortifagos consiguieron extinguir los fuegos y detener el derrumbe, aun que media casa estaba reducida a escombros.

Descubrieron que el ataque habia sido en los sotanos. Y tambien que Draco habia huido. Lo que nadie entendia era como Bellatrix no habia salido a tiempo. Encontraron el cadaver destrozado y aplastado por los cascotes. Una de las explosiones habia sido en la clavia que sujetaba la mazmorra en la que torturaba a Draco. Ahora Bellatrix era parte de la decoracion de la sala. Sobretodo en lo que concierne en la pintura de la pared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las cinco Narcissas y el malherido Draco aparecieron en el Londres muggle. La NarcissaGranger le dio una orden a Dobby.

-Vuelve a Hogwards, y vuelve al trabajo. No le digas a nadie que has venido con nosotros. No puedes saber donde vamos, Dobby. Confio en ti, pero alguien podria sacarte la informacion. Tu haz como si nada. Y muchisimas gracias. No habriamos podido hacer esto sin ti...

Todos las narcisas, incluso la que cargaba con Draco tocaron a la que hablaba con la voz de Granger, y se desaparecieron para reaparecer en una sala extraña.

Poco a poco los efectos de la pocion multijugos desaparecieron. Hermione le grito a Goyle para que llevara a Draco a una sala con una silla que parecia de torturas.

-Donde estamos?- pregunto Theo

-En la consulta de mis padres...aqui no vendra nadie.- Hemrione cogio el telefono. Llamo a casa-Papa!- Grito por el auricular cuando escucho la voz de su padre- Estoy en la consulta! No hagas preguntas, ven rapido! Te necesito aquí ahora! Por favor papa! Necesito tu ayuda! Y dile a mama que venga! Me da igual que no este en casa, dejale una nota de que venga aquí y no tardes!

Hermione estaba histerica. Saco todos los libros de curaciones y las pociones que tenia. Pero no era suficiente. Las heridas de Draco eran demasiado graves. Y tenia demasiadas. Si usaban el dictamo para cerrar algunas, las otras lo matarian. Necesitaban curar algunas de la forma tradicional para luego poder acelerarlo todo. Lo unico que pudieron hacer fue lavarle todo el cuerpo con el desinfectante magico para que no lo matara una sepsis.

No tardaron ni quince minutos. Quince minutos que se eternizaron para todos cuando el sr Granger entro por la puerta casi a la carrera quitandose la chaqueta torpemente. Alli, en su clinica, habian cuatro muchachos manchados de barro y sangre, llenos de raspaduras y heridas causados por los cascotes de la primera explosion. Cuatro muchachos vestidos con ropa de mujer que lo miraban todo con ojos de sorpresa. Todos estaban muy nerviosos. Todos tenian varitas en las manos. Y en la cabina numero tres, su hija lo esperaba aferrada a un agonico chico rubio y alto que se retorcia en la silla de exploracion visiblemente muy herido.

-Tienes que ayudarme papa!- lloraba la ojimiel desesperada- no se que hacer!

-Dios mio! A este chico hay que llevarlo a un hospital! Pero tu has visto que heridas...- el hombre estaba horrorizado ante lo que veia. El joven en ropa interior que tenia delante tenia un mango de cuchillo saliendo del pecho. Le habian llenado el torax de profundos cortes, asi como el vientre. Grandes secciones de las piernas y brazos estaban despellejados. Y por la pinta de alguna de las marcas de los costados, lo habian azotado con algo.

-No podemos llevarlo a ningun sitio! En los hospitales muggles no sabrian que hacer, y habria demasiados problemas, tecnicamente hablando, el no existe para los muggles! No hay registros! Harian demasiadas preguntas que no podemos responder!. No podemos llevarlo a san mungos por que se sabria donde esta! En ningun caso nadie tiene que saber donde esta escondido! Lo matarian! Tienes que curarlo!

-Palomita,...soy dentista...especialista en cirugia maxilofacial, si le quieres reconstruir la mandibula soy tu hombre, pero no soy medico de urgencias! Esto me sobrepasa!

-Papa, se muere! Haz algo! Lo que sea! No podemos llevarlo a ningun otro sitio! Porfavor! Eres su unica esperanza!

Los gorgoteos de la espuma sanguinolienta que al rubio le salian de la boca entre espasmos daban escalofrios a todos los impotentes testigos que veian como Draco se moria.

El Sr Granger suspiro, abrio un cajon, saco un carpule y una jeringa enorme y le inyecto algo a Draco, que se retorcia en la camilla con gestos agonicos. De pronto, simplemente, puso los ojos en blanco antes de cerrar los parpados y quedarse languido.

-Dios...- Hermione se puso livida- Malfoy, si se te ocurre morirte te mato...

La castaña lo cogio de la mano y aquellos dedos blancos y palidos manchados de rojo eran demasiado ductiles al tacto.

-No puedes...no puedes morirte, no asi...no ahora...-sollozaba ella con el corazon destrozado.

-Hermione cielo...-comenzo su padre montando a toda prisa una bandeja de instrumental, esterilizandose las manos y poniendose unos guantes.

-No puede estar muerto...no...no me lo creo...-Hermione recorrio con los dedos temblorosos aquel laxo rostro que habia dejado de mostrar un dolor atroz y solo era una mascara serena. El rostro de Draco.

-Palomita...-carraspeo su padre un poco mas ansioso.

-No puedes morirte, maldito cabezota egocentrico...-la ojimiel se derrumbo abrazando a Draco- Ni siquiera te dije que te queria, imbecil...

-Ejem...- El Sr Granger creyo que aquello ya era bastante- Hermione, cariñito mio...tu amigo...no esta muerto...le he puesto un anestesico general...y si quieres que intente hacer algo para salvarlo...te rogaria que te apartes y que llames a tu madre por que voy a necesitar ayuda.

La chica miro a su padre con ojos alucinados. No se terminaba de decidir en si se sentia soberanamente estupida o inmensamente aliviada.

Desde la puerta, Theo, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory, que no se habian atrevido ni a respirar en los ultimos momentos soltaron un suspiro colectivo.

-y si yo fuera tu- continuo el dentista algo preocupado- Cogeria la sutura y las agujas y le pegaria un zurcido a las heridas de tus amigos. Estoy seguro de que aun recuerdas lo que te enseñe sobre sutura quirurgica.. Y no olvides el antiseptico para evitar infecciones. Hay antibioticos inyectables de amplio espectro en la despensa...ve ha hacer algo util palomita...ayuda a tus amigos, yo ayudo a Malfoy...o al menos lo intentare...

El 314 habian pasado muchas cosas juntos. Algunas buenas, otras no tanto. Pero ninguna noche fue tan larga como la que esperaron en la sala de espera de la consulta dental de los Granger, mientras dos odontologos que hacia mas de treinta años que no pisaban una facultad de medicina y que no tocaban otra cosa mas que dientes y caries, hacian memoria a marchas forzadas para salvarle la vida a Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ya sabeis todo lo que oi...-susurro Luna tras contarles todo lo que habia oido, llevaban mas de dos horas hablando.

Los tres griffindor se miraron unos a otros.

-Entonces esta claro no?- Espeto Ron- vamos a la mansion Malfoy, cogemos a Hermione y nos volvemos...

-No seas memo...aquello debe ser un nido de mortifagos y no sabemos donde estara, ni que hara...podriamos ponerla en peligro...o podrian cogernos a nosotros...-mascullo Harry frustrado- Lo ultimo que necesitamos es delatarla y poner a mas gente en peligro por no pensar lo que debemos hacer.

-Donde creeis que ira cuando hayan acabado alli?- pregunto Luna- Por que si tienen problemas...no podran ir a San Mungos...

-Ni a un hospital Muggle...-esta vez era Ginny.

-Chicos...creo que estamos pensando como nosotros...- Harry cruzo las piernas y respiro hondo

-Claro que estamos pensando como nosotros!- Ron lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco- Como quien deberiamos pensar si no?

-Debemos pensar como Hermione. Si nosotros fueramos Hermione...donde iriamos tras algo tan absurdo como asaltar el cuartel oficial de los mortifagos delante de las narices de Voldemort en busca de un lugar seguro?

**Nota de la autora: Como os veo venir, os lo digo de antemano. SI, la polvora se hace con carbon, azufre y salitre. Es la formula mas antigua. Si, el galvanizado es lo que he dicho, y sirve para lo que he dicho. Si, el salitre puede sustituirse o aumentarse con nitratos o potasio. Por eso antiguamente se acabo cambiando el salitre por guano de murcielago, que es rico en nitratos variados y hace un BOOOM muy bonito. Y NO, no he puesto las medidas de la formula aun que las se por que os veo venir. No me hago responsable si alguno/a de vosotros/as decide jugar a los artificieros.**

**Lo de las explosiones, solo por si no ha qeudado claro...no solo estaban reventando las clavias haciendo que los arcos que sostienen el peso de la estructura de la casa se venga abajo...si no que ademas la onda expansiva golpeaba las columnas que sujetaban los arcos. Y como dijo Hermione, las columnas son maravillosas sujetando peso y haciendo fuerza en vertical...el golpe de la onda expansiva y la explosion es horizontal, asi que derribaba las columnas de las cimientos, creando un efecto domino que derribaba la casa "desde abajo". ( es que acabo de ver un documental de demoliciones controladas y me he inspirado mucho...)**

**Por cierto, gracias a todos los reviewers, se me olvido decirlo antes. Dentro de poquito rompere la barrera de los 500 con este fic que en principio iba a ser solo una colección de drabbles...hay que ver como cambian las historias y los rumbos que toman...y todos gracias a vosotros que me leeis ^^ sin vuestro apoyo esto no hubiera sido posible.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Parece que hubo una pequeña confusion con mi pregunta...a lo que me referia era a cuando Rowling empezo a escribir HP...y tenia clara la idea de la historia de un niño mago, con gafas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Pues en ese momento de creacion, cuando llego la hora de darle nombre al niño mago, en que nombre penso? Todos sabemos que acabo siendo Harry, pero el primer nombre con el que jugo, no era Harry. Esa era mi pregunta. Y parece ser que solo Gia lo ha sabido. Harry Potter estuvo a un pelo de no ser Harry Potter, si no mas bien Jacob Potter...**

CAPITULO 28: Quirofano

Muy poca gente sabe que Rob Granger no siempre habia querido ser dentista. Y aun menos cirujano maxilofacial. Y aun menos gente sabe que paso tres años en la facultad de medicina antes de pasarse a la especializacion de odontologia.

El queria ser medico. Queria ser cirujano. Pero la presion pudo con el. Sobretodo cuando en tercerlo hizo unas practicas en el hospital general de Londres. Le toco Urgencias. Y aquella noche, en la que Rob, estudiante de medicina, con los nervios a flor de piel por ser su primera practica real, hubo un accidente de coche masivo. Uno de esos que van en cadena. Y todo por que un camion habia volcado. No habria pasado nada si el coche que fue detras hubiera frenado a tiempo...pero no lo hizo. Fue como tirar una ficha de domino.

Aquella fatidica noche, Rob Granger se enfrento a una pesadilla. No habian bastantes manos para curar, ni bastantes camillas, ni bastantes quirofanos. No habia bastante de nada. Y las ambulancias seguian llegando. Una tras otra. Trayendo mas y mas heridos, mas y mas mutilados. Mas y mas muertos.

Rob lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado ayer. El solo queria estudiar una profesion que le permitiera ayudar a la gente...y alli estaba. Sin saber nada del mundo, sin haber terminado sus estudios, y sin poder ayudar a nadie. Vio morir a mas de una docena de personas sin poder hacer nada mas que cogerles de la mano susurrando palabras amables y darles morfina para el dolor.

17 horas despues, cuando el siguiente turno llego y lo mandaron a casa, Rob se paso una semana sin salir de la cama y sin apenas comer. Su estomago era incapaz de tolerar nada. Y no podia dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veia los cuerpos en las camillas, a los familiares llorando y gritando, veia a los heridos retorcerse. Oia los gritos, olia el olor a carne quemada...Y sobretodo los zapatos.

Es curioso como en un accidente de trafico, lo primero que las victimas pierden son los zapatos. Es por la inercia del golpe, salen despedidos. Rob lo recordaba. Y sobretodo, a una niña. Una niña pequeña que tenia una conmocion craneal. No sobrevivio a la noche. Al principio estaba despierta, pero no sabia ni donde estaba, ni quien era. No recordaba nada por el trauma cerebral. La niña habia salido despedida de algun coche y habia chocado contra el quitamiedos, y las planchas de metal le habian seccionado el brazo a la altura del hombro. Rob tuvo que cauterizarle la herida como pudo. Fue una suerte que la pequeña estuviera en shock...no se entero de nada.

Rob no podria olvidar en su vida como la niña lo miro, y le pidio ayuda. Queria que le ayudara a encontrar sus zapatos. Aquella pequeña, con la cabeza abierta como un melon y que acababa de perder un brazo estaba llorando desconsolada por que queria recuperar sus zapatos.

-Mi mama me regañara si no los encuentro, por favor, ayudeme...no quiero que me castigue por haberlos perdido... no se como los he perdido, ni donde, por favor ayudeme...- decia una y otra vez.

En las semanas siguientes al accidente, Rob no se podia sacar de la cabeza a aquella niña. Le habia prometido que la ayudaria. Y eso la tranquilizo. Pero la niña, no sobrevivo a aquella noche. Y fue Rob quien hablo con sus padres para darles la noticia. Fue demoledor. Nunca les dijo a aquella destrozada pareja que acababa de perder a su unica hija que lo que mas habia perturbado a su pequeña no era el hecho de estar muriendose y desmembrada...nunca pudo decirles a aquellas dos personas destrozadas por el dolor que lo que mas habia preocupado a la niña habia sido que la regañaran por perder los zapatos. Y tampoco pudo decirles aun que lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas que si le hubieran puesto el cinturon de seguridad a su hija esta seguramente no habria salido despedida por el parabrisas hacia su muerte.

Rob se planteo si era aquello lo que queria. Y si podria hacerlo...y por eso a media carrera cambio de especialidad. Se paso a la odontologia. Alli lo mas tragico que podia pasar era tener que regañar a un niño por no lavarse los dientes.

Rob se habai pasado los ultimos 20 años intentando olvidar aquella noche. Y ahora tenia a un rubio desconocido destrozado en su silla de dentista. Las manos le temblaban cada dos por tres. Pero lo cierto es que no estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo por el desconodido muchacho. Ni por el mismo, y poder ahuyentar por fin a sus fantasmas. Lo hacia simple y llanamente por que Hermione se lo habia pedido. Solo por que su hija se lo habia suplicado, estaba alli, afrontando su mayor pesadilla.

Su esposa Jane estaba con el. Ambos aterrados. Aquello era como si le pidieras a un piloto de avioneta fumigadora que pilotara una lanzadera espacial. Era como intentar recordar el temario de un examen que hiciste hace 20 años. Y fallar una pregunta suponia que el chico moriria. Por eso iban tan despacio. No queria cometer mas errore de los necesarios.

Lo primero fue cortar las hemorragias. Usaron un bisturi electrico en modo cauterizar para cerrar las heridas menores. No era la mejor opcion...pero era la mas simple y la mas rapida. La herida del muslo fue un poco mas peliaguda. Aun que por suerte, quien lo hubiera apuñalado no habia tocado ninguna arteria ni vena. Suturaron la herida por capas, desde las mas profundas a las mas superficiales, y taparon la herida.

Dejaron el cuchillo para el final. Y se alegraron de haberlo hecho asi. Decidieron traer una de las sillas de ruedas que tenian para ayudar a la gente mayor a moverse por la consulta y llevaron el chico a la sala de rayos X. Era una sala adaptada para radiografias dentales, pero era lo unico que tenian. Como pudieron, bajaron el aparato y radiografiaron el pecho del chico.

Mientras Rob llevaba de vuelta a Draco a la imprivisada quirofano Jane imprimio la radiografia. Y sus peores pronosticos se vieron confirmados.

-Tiene la punta del cuchillo clavada en un pulmon. Si se lo sacamos le provocamos un neumotorax. El pulmon se colapsara y morira ahogado...-Dijo la mujer cuando volvio a la cabina con su marido. Ambos miraron desconcertados al joven sedado.

-Y eso que aun no nos hemos encargado de las partes despellejadas...-Rob miro el intrumental sintiendose impotente.

-No podemos hacerle injertos! Yo no se ni por donde empezar con injertos!- Jane se estaba viniendo abajo por momentos- Suturar unos cortes es una cosa! Reconstruir lo del muslo ha sido relativamente facil! Es como suturar una encia solo que mas grande y con mas musculo! Pero un pulmon perforado? Rob, seamos realistas! Si sacamos el cuchillo el chico se nos muere! Y si no se lo sacamos lo matara la hemorragia interna que tiene!

-Creo que hemos llegado a un punto donde no podemos hacer nada...-Dijo Rob pensativo- Deberiamos hablar con el puñado de magos adolescentes que tenemos ahi fuera. Si la ciencia no puede curar a este chico, quizas una mezcla de odontologia y magia de sexto curso si pueda...

-Rob! Son estudiantes! Que van a poder hacer ellos!

-Jane, cielo, nosotros somos dentistas y mira todo lo que hemos hecho...-Rob se encogio de hombros.

Cuando el matrimonio salio a la sala de espera, esperaban ver cabezas gachas, lagrimas y miedo. Lo que vieron fue una discusion de mil demonios entre su hija, y los dos chicos mas delgados. Los dos mas grandotes solo miraban la escena alucinados. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que los dentistas estaban alli cayaron. Y los dos adultos explicaron la situacion.

-Sigo pensando que deberiamos usar el dictamo para la herida del cuchillo...-mascullo Blaise furioso.

-Si usamos ahi el dictamo, Draco se pasara semanas para recuperarse!- Hermione tenia pinta de querer estrangularlo en cualquier momento- Deberiamos buscar alguna otra opcion para esa herida y asi poder usar el dictamo para cerrar las suturas y que cicatrice mas rapido, asi estaria bien en un par de dias!

-Y por que no hacemos esto?- Theo estaba con los nervios crispadisimos señalando con furia un manual muy viejo

-Unguento de Flor de Batalla?- Blaise estaba resoplando- EN teoria eso le haria crecer la piel muy rapido e iria genial en las partes que tiene despellejadas...

-Que es ungüento de flor de batalla?- Espeto Hermione quitandole a Theo el manual de las manos.

-Una especie de crema que hace crecer tejidos. No es muy poderoso...pero es muy practico en algunas circunstancias...

-Serviria para tejidos internos tambien?- Esta vez era Rob, mirando muy serio a Theo, quien de pronto se habia puesto colorado.

-En teoria si...el manual no especifica si son tejidos internos o externos. Dice solo tejidos...

-Pero no podemos hacer esto!- Era Blaise de nuevo, muy alterado- necesitamos muchas cosas que no tenemos!

-Yo he traido la colección de ingredientes que me regalo Theo...tenemos la mayoria de estas cosas!- Le grito Hermione abriendo su bolso de cuentas.

-vale, y de donde sacamos un caldero!- Blaise estaba chillando como un loco- Y un laboratorio de pociones?

-Os sirve un mechero bunsen? - Esta vez eran Jane, intentando ayudar como podia. No entendia del todo lo que decian los chicos pero ella queria aportar su granito de arena. Cuando todas las miradas se plantaron en ella, la mujer se puso colorada- Bueno, tenemos un pequeño laboratorio detras. Hacemos nuestras propias protesis...y podemos hacer algunas analiticas...asi que tenemos mecheros bunsen, matraces, viales y redomas de todos los tamaños. Si os sirve tambien tenemos un autoclave, un horno pasteur, y una lavadora de ultrasonidos...

-Eso es fantastico mama!- Hermione salio corriendo a abrazar a su madre- No es la mejor opcion pero es valido! No especifica que se necesite un caldero de hierro! Podemos usar matraces para cocerla!

-Y de donde sacamos las flores?- Blaise veia una pequeña luz de esperanza en el negro tunel de depresion que amenazaba con tragarselo- El ingrediente activo son las malditas flores de batalla...

-Bueno, la flor de batalla no es muy dificil de encontrar...realmente son las margaritas corrientes...-Theo parecia deprimido tambien- Aun que no se me ocurre como encontrarlas en una gran ciudad...

-Que hora es?- Pregunto Jane con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pues las ocho de la mañana...-ROb se habia perdido hacia un buen rato

-Entonces las floristerias estaran abiertas...-Jane se giro hacia su hija que la miraba con la boca abierta- Hermione, palomita, coge mi cartera, usa la tarjeta de credito, en mi tarjetero esta el numero de telefono de la floristeria con servicio a domicilio, encarga que nos traigan aquí todas las margaritas que necesiteis. Y usad el laboratorio, esta detras, dos puertas mas alla de los cuartos de baño. Y limpiadlo todo cuando acabeis. Y no me mires asi, que tu seas el genio de la familia no quiere decir que el resto seamos tontos...

-Que es una tarjeta de credito?- Blaise quiso morderse la lengua, pero no llego a tiempo.

Hermione lloraba de pura gratitud. Media hora despues, mientras sus padres volvian a cuidar de Draco, un mensajero habia llegado con 10 ramos enromes de margaritas blancas. Y cinco minutos despues, los slytherin estaban en la sala de pociones mas rara que hubieran visto nunca, improvisando sobre la marcha con cosas muggles para hacer el ungüento de flor de batalla.

Luego fue mera cuestion de trabajar en equipo. Theo y Blaise cubrieron las zonas despellejadas de Draco con el ungüento para que la piel volviera a crecerle. Unas gotas de dictamo cerraron la herida del muslo.

Luego fue la parte mas delicada. Sacaron el cuchillo y con sumo cuidado, aplicaron la densa crema de margaritas en el tejido del pulmon mientras se colapsaba, y todos respiraron aliviados al ver como efectivamente funcionaba en tejidos internos.

-Joder...me teneis que enseñar ha hacer esto...seria el odontologo mas cootizado de Londres...-mascullo Rob impresionado.

El dictamo cerro la herida del pecho y alguno de los cortes mas graves, el resto los suturaron por que se quedaron sin esencia. Con una jeringuilla enorme, inyectaron directamente en el estomago de Draco algo de pocion crecehuesos para curarle las dos costillas rotas y el esternon fisurado.

A las doce, tras la noche mas larga que todos los presentes hubieran pasado hasta la fecha, Draco dormia placidamente en brazos de los anestesicos fuera de peligro. Todos respiraron aliviados.

-Palomita, por que no vamos todos a casa y descansais y nos contais que esta pasando?- pregunto Rob lavandose las manos con desinfectante y vendando despues las heridas de Draco.

-No podemos ir a casa...nos podrian encontrar. Vosotros tampoco tendriais que volver alli. Si lo llevais todo en el bolso, id al aeropuerto, coged el primer avion. A donde sea. Y desapareced unos dias...-comenzo Hermione con tristeza.

Los dos padres se miraron confusos.

-Hermione cariño, que esta pasando?- Jane miro a su hija con las cejas arqueadas.- Si corres peligro o hay algun peligro deberiamos irnos todos!

-Mama,el peligro que corremos es ...-Hermione se lo penso dos veces. Como decirles que no habia sido a donde huir? Que no habia donde esconderse? Que alguien tenia que hacer algo y todos estaban demasiado ocupados escurriendo el bulto y fingiendo que no pasaba nada? Como hacerles entender que esta situacion no se solucionaba iendo a casa de los tios en el campo y dejando que todo quedara atrás?- mama, no es tan grave como parece...lo de Malfoy fue un accidente. Pero necesitamos ir a avisar a las autoridades y que ellos hagan algo.

-Entonces llamalos...-Rob tampoco lo entendia.

-Papa...sabes eso que siempre me decias que debia de ser responsable?- Hermione sonaba casi desesperada- pues esta es una de esas veces. Hay cosas que tengo que hacer, y es demasiado importante para preocuparme de mi propio bienestar. Y no vale con decir que alguien tiene que hacer algo por que ese alguien somos nosotros. SI nosotros no lo hacemos, nadie lo hara...lo comprendeis?

-Pero sois niños!- Jane Granger miro a su hija aun mas confusa- Que podeis hacer vosotros que un adulto no pueda?

-Princesita...-Theo habia sacado su varita con delicadeza y miro a Hermione como pidiendole disculpas- me permites?

-Que quieres hacer Nott?- Hermione se movio demasiado tarde.

-Obliviate...

-THEODORE NOTT! que cojones has hecho con mis padres!- Hermione lo vio. Como los ojos de sus padres se volvian inexpresivos y se quedaban allli, blandos y relajados.

-Ponertelo facil, princesita. Hubieran hecho demasiadas preguntas. No te enfades, no he sido muy agresivo. Cuando todo acabe podras restaurar los recuerdos. Solo he borrado lo de esta noche...y podras hecharme a mi toda la culpa. Siempre podras decir que no sabias lo que iba ha hacer...asi que calmate. Es por su bien. Diles que se vayan unos dias fuera...que se tomen unas vacaciones. Asi estaras tu mas tranquila.

Theo tenia esa capacidad. La de sonar siempre sensato y tranquilo. Y lo que mas le frustraba a Hermione es que el misantropo francotirador tenia razon. Movio la varita, y puso recuerdos nuevos. Recuerdos de haber hablado por telefono con sus padres, de haberles dicho que se tomaran unos dias libres...recuerdos de unas vacaciones que necesitaban y que habian aplazado demasiadas veces.

Con cierta culpabilidad, los vio salir y coger un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.

Los quymera se quedaron en la consulta. Cuando algun paciente venia diciendo que tenia cita, simplemente decian que habia habido una fuga de gas en el edificio y que la consulta estaria cerrada unos dias, que llamaran en una semana para pedir hora.

Durmieron unas horas en la sala de espera, en los sofas o amontonando algunas de las batas blancas en el suelo en un improvisado colchon, pero siempre habia uno de guardia velandoa Draco.

Pidieron comida por telefono, pizza. Y no sin cierta culpabilidad, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no tenian dinero Muggle. Asi que tuvieron que recurrir a otro obliviate con el repartidor. Le pusieron recuerdos falsos de un robo. Que lo habian asaltado y le habian robado el pedido en alguna calle cercana.

-Eso ha sido una crueldad por nuestra parte...-Empezo Hermione debatiendose entre el hambre que tenia y la inmoralidad que acababa de cometer.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, prometo darte diez galeones cuando volvamos a casa para que lo cambies por dinero muggle y se lo des a la pizzeria esa...-Blaise hablaba a dos carrillos, masticando y tragando famelico.

-Lo prometes?- Hermione lo miro desconfiando un poco.

-Yo te dare otros diez...-Dijo Goyle creando una nube de miguitas y trocitos de salami mientras hablaba con la boca llena.

Con la conciencia un poco mas tranquila, Hermione dejo que su hambre venciera la batalla y dio buena cuenta de sus raciones de pizza y alitas de pollo y pan de ajo. Habian pedido comida para un regimiento. Seis pizzas familiares, diez raciones de pollo y pan de ajo, y casi 10 litros de cola. Habian pedido comida para todo el dia. Ademas, guardaron una generosa porcion para Draco, para cuando despertara.

Pero el rubio no desperto hasta pasadas las cinco. En el turno de cuidarlo de Blaise. Cuando Draco desperto hizo ruidos gorgoteantes y abrio los ojos con pesadez, abriendo y cerrando la boca y haciendo un gesto de succion muy extraño. El moreno lo tranquilizo.

-Cuidado tio, ve despacio, estas sedado y te podrias caer...tomatelo con calma...-Blaise saco un vasito de plastico y lo lleno con agua enseguida. Metio una pagita y ayudo a su amigo a incorporarse.

-Tengo sed...-Draco se sentia incapaz de enfocar los ojos. No sabia donde estaba, y se notaba el cuerpo como si fuera de goma.

-Hermione me lo dijo, me dijo que era un efecto de la anestesia que te habian puesto. Que cuando despertaras tendrias mucha sed...toma, bebe...-Le puso la pagita en los resecos labios y le sostuvo el vaso mientras el rubio bebia con lentitud. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda cuando se atraganto un poco- calma...despacio Draco, no hay prisa...

-Donde esta mi madre?- Draco parpadeo otra vez intentando averiguar con quien cojones hablaba. Su memoria era un caos caleidoscopico. Todo flotaba en pedazos dentro de su cabeza. Un vago recuerdo floto ante sus ojos- O mis madres...habian muchas...

Blaise no pudo mas que sonreir.

-Nos viste a nosotros, Draco, usamos pocion multijugos con pelo de tu madre para rescatarte. No sabemos donde esta ahora...

-Y mi tia?

-Si no esta muerta creo que deseara estarlo muy pronto...-Blaise sonrio radiante y relleno el vaso de agua para que su amigo bebiera otra vez

-Donde estamos?

-En el lugar de trabajo de los padres de la princesita, en el mundo muggle. Son una especie de medicos, ellos te han curado las herdias. No te preocupes por nada. Todos estamos bien. Granger esta ahi fuera con Theo, Vincent y Gregory. Todos fuimos a buscarte. Nos hemos colado en tu casa y te rescatamos. Los mortifagos no saben que fuimos nosotros. Estas a salvo. Aun que tendras que perdonarnos por que fuimos un poquito bestias, y para poder sacarte de alli tuvimos que destrozar una pizca tu casa...

Draco parpadeo y consiguio enfocar los ojos. Blaise le sonreia. El rubio se sentia como si le hubieran rellenado la cabeza con agua y algodón. Solo asintio. No entendia la mitad de las cosas que oia. Una parte de su cerebro intentaba asimilar la informacion y la otra parte estaba convencida de que lo unico que su amigo decia era Bla bla bla bla...

Lo recordo entonces. La tortura...su tia arrancandole la piel...el cuchillo clavandosele en la pierna y luego en el pecho...

Se llevo las manos a la pierna, y alli solo habia una venda, luego se miro en el espejo que habia detras. Cruzandole la cara no tenia una herida abierta, si no una ligerisima linea un tono o dos mas palida que su piel. Se miro el pecho, y los brazos...alli donde le habian arrancado el pellejo. Y alli solo habia piel muy sensible. Piel nueva. Muy blanca...muy delicada. Recien crecida y cubierta por una pasta semigelatinosa y lechosa que olia a margaritas cocidas.

-Estabas muy mal Draco, pero los padres de Hermione consiguieron curarte con un poco de ayuda magica. Fue impresionante...y ahora tomate esto...-Blaise cogio una redoma de pocion y lleno el vaso tendiendoselo.

-Que es?

-Pocion para que produzcas mas sangre, la hematopoyetica. No podiamos dartela mientras estabas inconsciente. Te ayudara a recuperarte y a que no te marees. Habiamos pensado en ponertela directamente en el estomago como la crecehuesos, pero los señores granger dijeron que si no era necesario que mejor no, por que podiamos provocarte un shock o algo asi...dijeron que era mejor dartela cuando despertaras que forzarte el estomago cuando estabas dormido. No se que explicaron de que el estomago necesita sangre para trabajar y que si el problema era la carencia de sangre por las hemorragias que seria peor el remedio que la enfermedad...no lo entendi muy bien, pero tu bebe y ya esta...pronto estaras mejor...

Cuando el resto del grupo se entero de que Draco estaba consciente casi lo sacan en volandas de la cabina del dentista. Estaban todos extasiados. Hermione apenas podia contener las lagrimas.

Tardo un par de horas mas en despejarse del todo y en estar en condiciones de comer algo.

-A ver si lo he entendido...-Comento Draco tragando un bocado de pizza cuatro estaciones- Habeis volado mi casa por los aires?

-Solo un poquito...-Dijo Theo intentando calmar al rubio- Te juro que solo un poquito! Ademas solo se derrumbaron algunas secciones! Principalmente tu casa sigue en pie aun que vais a tener que hacer reformas en algunas zonas...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

El Lord estaba furioso. Bullia de indignacion. Habia fulminado con avadas a cuatro de sus mortifagos solo para desquitarse por la afrenta que habian cometido contra el. Pero no se sentia mejor.

Lucius habia apartado a la desmayada Narcissa a un lugar apartado del jardin mientras todos intentaban mantenerse apartados del iracundo Voldemort y trabajar en la reconstruccion de la casa. O al menos en su no-demolicion. Malfoy Minor necesitaria mucho trabajo si querian que volviera a ser lo qu ehabia sido antes de aquella fatidica noche.

-Como se han atrevido a atacarnos...como se han atrevido a atacarme a MI! Que insulto! Que osadia! Que blasfemia!- Chillaba el Lord fuera de sus casillas- Esto no quedara asi...convocad a todos mis mortifagos! Y preparaos! Toda accion lleva sus consecuencias y esto traera represalias!

-Mi señor...que debemos hacer?- pregunto Dolohov algo sorprendido por los acontecimientos.

-Mañana iremos a Howgards. Si se creen que esto quedara asi se equivocan. Iremos a Hogwards...y mataremos sus sueños y esperanzas. Matare de una maldita vez a Potter...y tomaremos el castillo. Tomaremos a todos la nueva generacion de magos y brujas...y nadie se atrevera a oponerme resistencia cuando sepan que tengo a sus hijos. Los educaremos nosotros, Dolohov. Les golpearemos donde mas les duele...en la progenie. Esto se acaba aquí. Lo que ha sucedido esta noche no volvera a pasar. Despues de mañana, nadie soñara siquiera con volver a intentar algo asi...

Lucius abanico a Narcissa que temblaba

-Draco...-mascullo la mujer al borde de las lagrimas.

-El no estaba en los cascotes, mi amor...-susurro Lucius asegurandose de que nadie les oia- No se quien entro en nuestra casa e hizo este destrozo, pero fuera quien fuera, se llevo a Draco...mato a Bellatrix y se llevaron a Draco...

-Pero estaba vivo?- narcissa no podia contener el llanto.

-No lo se...-Lucius se vino abajo aferrandose a la esperanza como podia- No lo se...

Los mortifagos se preparaban. Tenian 24 horas para asaltar un castillo. Y entre los cascotes de la mansion, se fueron congregando. Todos. Snapes no tardo mucho en aparecer. Ni mucho en enterarse. Y aun menos en volver a Hogwards para en teoria, abrir el camino. Pero el unico camino que abrio fue el que le llevo al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Asi que ya comienza...-dijo el viejo director levantandose y haciendo llamar a todo el cuadro academico. Habia mucho que preparar. Y apenas tenian tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna no habian aclarado gran cosa. Decidieron volver a las habitaciones, dado que no encontraron ninguna forma sensata de salir del castillo. Y aun que lo hubieran conseguido...a donde iban a ir? No tenian ni la mas remota idea de donde podia estar Hermione. Pero cuando a la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos fueron convocados al gran comedor, con las clases suspendidas, y todos los profesores lanzando hechizos de proteccion como locos sobre el castillo, con todas las estatuas tomando vida por doquier y tomando posiciones en lugares estrategicos, con todos los fantasmas alterados vigilando los pasadizos secretos, se temieron lo peor.

El rumor no tardo en llegar y recorrer todos los oidos dejando su estela de confusion: El que no debe ser nombrado se acerca...el que no debe ser nombrado nos va a atacar...

Snapes tuvo su oportunidad cuando recorriendo las mazmorras oyo un chillido furioso. Encontro el origen de ese chillido en la habitacion de Theodore Nott. Alli estaba Ossomondias, enfadado con todo y con todos por que se habian olvidado de ella y nadie le habia dado de comer. El pocionista llevo al aguila negra de Draco a la lechucceria y le dio algunos trozos de higado y Ossimondias se sacio. Luego el profesor escribio una carta, y se la dio al aguila.

-Se que puedes encontrar a Draco...llevale esto. No permitas que nadie lo lea. Es importante. Tu dueño corre peligro. Encuentralo. Y que nadie te vea. Buscalo, y dale esto.

Ossimondias chillo y emprendio el vuelo. Despues de casi un dia entero encerrada en una habitacion con poca agua y sin comida, agradecia el aperitivo y la oportunidad de estirar las alas. No tenia ni idea de donde estaria su amo, pero es algo bueno que tienen las aves...que se les da bien rastrear y buscar. Son un poco como GPS vivientes. Y Ossimondias tenia un afecto especial por Draco. Su amo era bueno con el. Lo encontraria. Vaya si lo encontraria. Ossimondias no habia fallado nunca en encontrar al objetivo de sus mensajes, y no pensaba fallar ahora. Era algo bueno que tienen las aguilas: son demasiado orgullosas para fracasar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los quymera llevaban un buen rato discutiendo. No sabian que hacer a continuacion. La discusion se vio interrumpida cuando a la hora de la cena, cuando el sol ya habia caido, un aguila empezo a picar los cristales con tal intensidad que dejaba claro que seria capaz de atravesar la ventana si no se la abrian.

-Ossimondias!- Draco parecia casi feliz. Con cuidado se levanto y abrio la ventana dejando pasar al pajaro, que saludo entusiasmado a su amo. A Draco habia empezado a dolerle todo el cuerpo. Aun que sus heridas estaban todas cerradas y sanando, aun eran muy recientes. El ave le dio el sobre y se lanzo sobre los restos de pizza, picoteando el peperoni con una expresion que dejaba clara que si alguien intentaba quitarselo se comeria los dedos del intruso.

Draco leyo la carta y se hundio de hombros. Se la paso al resto.

-Merlin bendito...van a atacar hogwards mañana...-Theo se sentia deprimido- Esto es culpa nuestra?

-Sea nuestra o no, hay que hacer algo...-Blaise jugueteo con Charlotte y miro a Ossimondias. Estaba tentado de averiguar que le pasaba a un aguila y le dabas con un taser...a las personas se les ponia el pelo de punta...pasaria lo mismo con las plumas? Blaise en el fondo tenia alma de cientifico...las preguntas sin respuesta le escocian.

-Y que podemos hacer nosotros?- Goyle se sentia igual de deprimido- solo somos un grupo de estudiantes...no supondriamos ninguna diferencia...

Draco parpadeo. Algo en su cabeza hizo clic.

-Eso es...pèro no solo somos un grupo de estudiantes...somos quymeras...

-Draco, somos quymeras, pero esto no es un ejercicio de instrucción...-Theo no comprendia a su amigo.

-Es cierto!- Hermione pensaba mas rapido y habia captado la mirada brillante de Draco.- Lo dijo Spangler! Somos quymeras! Los quymeras son todos los que alguna vez estuvieron en el 314! podemos pedir ayuda a Spangler!

Vincent, Gregory y Theo abrieron la boca con cara de shock. Blaise sonrio con sadismo, era ese tipo de ideas absurdas que tanto le gustaban.

-Estais locos? Como vamos a pedirle ayuda a Spangler! Esto no es asunto suyo! Nos va a mandar a la mierda!- Theo no entendia la mentalidad de sus amigos.

-Es bastante probable que nos mande a freir esparragos...pero nadie podra decir nunca que al menos no lo intentamos...-Blaise estaba dando saltitos de emocion- Venga...cuando nos vamos para el campamento? Me muero de ganas de ver que dice Spangler al respecto!

Mas o menos media hora despues, despues de haber saqueado un poco el botiquin y el armario de medicinas de los Granger, cuando los seis adolescentes seguidos de un aguila negra se pusieron en marcha.

Uno a uno se fueron desapareciendo, pero antes de hacerlo ellos, Hermione detuvo a Draco, y lo abrazo.

-Nunca vuelvas a darme un susto asi...-le susurro ella mientras el rubio aun no habia podido reaccionar por la emotividad d ella chica- Creia que te morias...

-Yo tambien...-rio el

-No bromees con eso...yo...-Hermione hundio la cara en su pecho y sollozo- No se que habria hecho si te llega a pasar algo...

Draco sonrio con amargura y le acaricio el pecho.

-Princesa, esto aun no ha acabado...deberiamos tener esta conversacion cuando todo termine...

Pero ni Draco se lo creia del todo. Levanto el rostro de Hermione, y poso sus labios en los de ella. La boca le sabia a Pizza y analgesico, pero le importaba mas bien poco. Le beso las lagrimas y ambos se abrazaron una vez mas para luego recuperar la compostura.

-Nos deben de estar esperando...-Carraspeo hermione suplicando por que el corazon dejara de irle a mil por hora.

-No los hagamos esperar entonces...-Draco le cogio de la mano y le sonrio alentandola. Juntos, se desaparecieron rumbo a un destino incierto, rezando para que Spangler no les pateara el trasero.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: lo se lo se, este cap es muy cortito. Pero es que apenas tengo tiempo...hago lo que puedo.**

**Bueno, la pregunta de frikitrivial de hoy... que va a ser sobre una de las peliculas que mas he odiado en mi vida. Gladiator. No pregunteis por que a no ser que querais que os haga un larguisimo discurso sobre los motivos sobre los que esa pelicula se me antoja una aberracion contra las personas que amamos la historia y tenemos algo de respeto por la cultura clasica.**

**Bien, pues la pelicula Gladiator es una de las que según los expertos, mas gazapos, errores y fallos tiene de la historia del cine (seguida por Troya de muy cerquita, otra pelicula que odiare hasta que me muera por los mismos motivos). Gladiator tiene muchos,...muchisimos fallos...y no solo historicos. Uno de esos fallos, por ejemplo, es que Maximo va por ahi no con sandalias de cuero, si no con unas zapatillas Nike. Hay pretorianos con rolex, gente del publico bebiendo agua mineral de botellas de plastico, e incluso algunos extra com camisetas de metallica. Todo un circo de anacronismos. Desde papeles impresos cuando guttemberg aun no habia nacido hasta ballestas dobles, cosa que no se invento hasta la edad media mas tardia...**

**En la escena en la que salen los carros en la rena del colisseo, hay un elefante de carton que no mueve las patas...y hay un carro tirado por caballos que vuelca. En contra de todo pronostico, el medio de traccion de ese carro volcado no son los caballos que tiran de el...si no algo muy curioso y muy muy fuera de la epoca en la que supuestamente transcurre la pelicula. De hecho, se puede ver con toda claridad en la escena un anacronisco tremendo con respecto a la mecanica y la traccion de los carros romanos. La pregunta de hoy es...en esa escena, que se ve claramente que propulsa esa cuadriga cuando deberian de haber sido los caballos?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Esto no es un cap. Se que este tipo de interludios no estan permitidos pero es que cierta gota ha colmado el vaso y o lo digo o reviento.**

**He recibido un mensaje de uno/a de vosotros que ha sido el colmo. Asi que hasta aquí he llegado.**

**He soportado durante todo el tiempo que llevo escribiendo fics que se me critique por mis faltas de ortografía, por mis fallos a la hora de escribir y por mis gazapos con las letras. Nunca me he quejado por ello. Soy sumamente consciente de mis defectos.**

**Pero que despues de todo este tiempo, hayan aun personas que sin tener ni idea de que es la dislexia me acusen (eso si, sin animo de ofender, eh promethea? Que te lo digo de buena onda) de que esos fallos y faltas son fruto de mi pereza, mi flojera y mis pocas ganas de trabajar es algo que me revienta.**

**Tambien me han comentado amablemente que mis faltas parecen mas "dedazos" que errores ortograficos. Permitidme que os recuerde que la dislexia es algo que me hace confundir las direcciones y tener una pesima coordinacion mano-ojo ademas de no distinguir ciertos simbolos por que no veo las diferencias entre lo que mi ojo ve y mi cerebro capta. Pero que de ahi, a que me vengais diciendo que todo eso son mentiras para enmascarar mi poca dedicacion a la hora de escribir...hay un trecho muy largo por el que no pienso pasar.**

**Para colmo, que ciertas personas me vengan criticando por mi mala ortografia cuando me escriben subir con v, ortografia con h, orgullo con y y devocion con b...digamos que me molesta un poco bastante que gente que escribe asi tenga la osadia, la cara dura y la poca vergüenza de echarme en cara mis errores. **

**Si, digamos que lo pase muy mal en la escuela, en el instituto y en la unviersidad. Pero digamos tambien que pese a que mis profesores eran muy estrictos intentando corregir mi pequeño defecto de fabrica, tambien eran conscientes de que de natural, yo tenia una cierta limitacion que solo podia ser corregida hasta cierto punto. Y fueron muy comprensivos en ese aspecto. O al menos, todo lo comprensivos que un profesor puede ser con un alumno. Por esa misma razon, aun no me he podido sacar el carnet de conducir. Es bastante dificil que te aprueben cuando has estrellado varios coches por que cuando tu cerebro quiere ir a la izquierda tus manos van a la derecha, y por mas que el instructor te grite, no veo la diferencia. Asi que me cabrea bastante, aun que me digais ciertas cosas con buenas intenciones, que me resfregeis por la cara lo inutil que puedo ser gramaticalmente hablando.**

**Tengo varias chicas que me ayudan en lo que pueden haciendome de betas, corrigiendome textos para que los vuelva a subir ya corregidos y arregladitos. Son chicas que como yo, no cobran por hacer esto. Lo hacen por amor al arte, en sus ratos libres. Por que quieren. Pero por lo visto no es suficiente. **

**Asi que sintiendolo mucho, me planto. Hasta aquí he llegado. **

**No voy a volver a subir ningun capitulo de ningun fic hasta que aclaremos un par de cosas. Y eso lo voy a dejar en manos de todas aquellas que me leeis. Por que sintiendolo mucho, por lo visto, por mas que diga yo las cosas, parece que no aclaramos nada.**

**Hay dos opciones. Que acepteis que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, y sigamos como hasta ahora...yo publicando cada vez que tenga algo escrito, y mis betas trabajando cuando y como pueden, por que a fin de cuenta son humanas y me ayudan cuando tienen un ratito libre...aun que tengais que leer con faltas y errores.**

**O que suba una vez al mes. O una vez cada dos meses. O cuando sea que mis betas hayan podido corregir los textos. Tardare lo que tenga que tardar. Pero os puedo garantizar que no volvereis a leer una maldita falta por mi parte y se habra acabado el problema de mi dislexia.**

**Aun que os aseguro que despues de leer perlas como la que me han dejado, se me quitan las ganas de actualizar nada y mandar a la mierda los fics. Por que despues de esforzarme, hacer lo que puedo, romperme la cabeza, inventarme tramas lo mas divertidas o interesantes que puedo, que me envieis mensajitos diciendome que, y cito textualmente "debes ponerle más empeño" por que "la verdad es que se vuelve un asco lo de tus faltas" mina la moral de cualquiera. Soy consciente de que leer un fic con muchas faltas es molesto para cualquiera. Pero contando con que tengo una ceguera para ciertas cosas por culpa de mi dislexia, bastante suerte tengo con ser capaz de leer y escribir medianamente bien dadas mis circunstancias. Y que encima me tilden de mentirosa, diciendo que esa enfermedad es solo una excusa para no trabajar mis textos...por el amor de dios. Hasta ahi podriamos llegar. No es que me sienta molesta. Es que me siento ofendida, insultada y denigrada.**

**Asi que vosotras y vosotros decidiis. Seguimos como hasta ahora o reestructuro la forma de publicar para no herir la sensibilidad ortográfica de nadie mas. Por que sintiendolo mucho, tengo mucha paciencia. Muchisima. Pero no soy una santa y todos tenemos nuestros limites. **

**Puedo soportar las malas criticas. Muchas de vosotros me las habeis mandado. Y lo cierto es que me parecen magnificas. Asi siempre se que mejorar. Pero con el tema de las faltas...lo siento mucho pero ya no puedo mas. Y este ultimo review vuestro ha sido la ultima piedrecita que ha derrumbado mi moral.**

**Aun que lo mas fantastico fue la despedida del mensaje. Con un "no te lo tomes a mal". Solo os dire una cosa...cerrar un mensaje con un no te lo tomes a mal despues de haber despellejado a alguien vivo no te hace menos culpable de haber destrozado la moral de esa persona. Sencillamente te hace un hipocrita. Y mas cuando estas haciendo llover sobre mojado y estas machacando un tema que se ha explicado hasta la saciedad. Pero no...sientes la necesidad de meter el dedo en la yaga y no dejar que cure. Fantastico. Sencillamente fantastico. **

**Espero que me digais vosotras mismas como quereis que siga publicando. Me tomare unos dias sabaticos para ver que me comentais. Lo que decidais la mayoria se hara. Yo ya me he cansado de dar explicaciones. Ahora decidid los que me leeis, que por cierto, sois la unica razon por la que escribo. Aunque visto lo visto, tenemos mas quejas que otra cosa. **

**Yo me lavo las manos. Sea como vosotros querais.**

PD: Perdon por las molestias a todos y todas aquellas de vosotras que habeis estado conmigo desde el principio y que me aceptais con mis limitaciones y mis defectos. Pero como comprendereis soy humana y tengo un limite. Espero que en unos dias viendo la eleccion que hayais hecho, pueda reanudar o bien con normalidad o bien en la version lenta pero impoluta de escribir la actualizacion de los fics. No os sintais culpables por esto, a fin de cuentas, no he estallado por un mensaje en particular. Este ultimo mensaje ha sido mas bien la aguja que hace explotar el globo. Y este despotrique por mi parte va mas bien dirigido al mundo en general que a alguien en particular. Sencillamente estoy un poco hasta las narices de que solo los dislexicos entiendan lo que un dislexico siente. El resto del mundo nos considera sencillamente idiotas que no saben distinguir la izquierda de la derecha y la cantidad de bromas, chistes y burlas que puedes soportar sobre ese tema es limitada. Creo que acabo de descubrir donde estaba mi limite. Y lo siento muchisimo por haber explotado con vosotras. La gran mayoria de los que estais ahi, no os mereceis esto. Pero comprendereis que yo tampoco lo merezco. Asi que esta es sencillamente mi forma de intentar buscarle a esta situacion una solucion.


	30. Chapter 30

**Antes que nada, solo decir un par de cosas.**

**La primera...y mas importante, Gracias. En mayusculas. A todos y todas las que me habeis apoyado. 150 reviews dandome apoyo, y animandome a seguir. Nunca, y lo digo en serio, nunca, habria imaginado una respuesta asi por vuestra parte. No exagero si digo que habeis conseguido no solo emocionarme si no que me saltaran algunas lagrimillas. Podria escribiros un largo discurso muy emotivo diciendoos lo mucho que me ha sobrecogido la manera en la que habeis respondido. Pero no seria suficiente. Aun asi, ni con todas las palabras podria deciros lo que puedo deciros solo con una. Y esa palabra, es GRACIAS.**

**Lo segundo es que tenia pensado retomar la publicacion un poco antes, pero una serie de acontecimientos inesperados se han confabulado para mantenerme fuera de combate. Para que nos entendamos...juntad varias sesiones de dentista (tranquila, te prometo que no te dolera, tu abre la boca y relajate...) una repentina ola de frio que ha puesto a mi sistema inmune en jaque ( y mis ojos como tomates, y mi nariz como un pimiento...) y esa maravillosa tradicion que tienen madres y abuelas de hacer lo que comunmente se llama como "cambio de armario". **

**Para las que no esten familiarizadas con el termino, viene a ser algo asi como un ritual hogareño que se realiza dos veces al año, y viene a ser algo asi como sacar toda la ropa del armario...si es invierno, coger la de verano, meterla en el fondo y dejar fuera la mas apropiada para el frio. Y si viene el verano, hacer lo mismo pero al reves. Ese ritual suele ir acompañado por gritos, histeria y que varios miembros de la familia acaben de morros varios dias por motivos tan folkloriocos y tradicionales como "esa camiseta, por mucho que digas que es tu favorita, esta horrible, ponla para hacer trapos" o "Y tu te pones esto sin que te de vergüenza salir a la calle?".**

**Clasicos intergeneracionales de hoy de siempre que suelen acabar con una tercera guerra mundial de andar por casa...ya me entendeis. Dicho conflicto suele acabar con la capitulacion de una de las partes...generalmente los padres. Pero entonces comienza una guerra psicologica de desgaste que suele comenzar con esa sutil frase de "mañana si te parece bien vamos de compras... que te hace falta fondo de armario y te renovamos un poquito el vestuario". Ese es el momento de panico en el que sabes a ciencia cierta que lo que quiere decir es "no me gusta tu ropa, y te voy a comprar lo que me gusta a mi y no lo que te gusta a ti". **

**Asi que estoy inmersa en mi guerra particular, una que llevo librando en dos batallas anuales desde el dia que naci... y de momento no voy perdiendo, aun que ultimamente la guerra se ha encarnizado... asi que voy a estar un par de semanas un poco ajetreada reorganizando mi resistencia a base de guerra de guerrillas defendiendo mi armario con uñas y dientes, por que como me descuide, mi ropa favorita acabara destripada en trapos para el polvo, y como comprendereis, es algo que no puedo permitir. De momento solo han caido un par de pantalones que fueron tomados como rehenes a traicion mientras me daba una ducha y un pijama al que le tenia mucho cariño pero que no habia forma humana de salvar, y os juro que lo intente. El pobre ya habia sobrevivido a mas agostos de los que le correspondian. Era toda una leyenda entre las filas de mi vestuario. Heroes caidos...seran recordados. Un minuto de silencio en su memoria...**

**Por cierto, que se me habia olvidado...la pregunta del frikitrivial anterior, la de la pelicula de Gladiator...el carro se movia con un motor propulsado a gas. Cuando vuelca, se veia claramente la bombona encajada en su lugar. Lamentable, la verdad.**

**Bueno, os dejo ya con el cap de hoy. Pero antes, solo deciros una cosa...muchas de vosotras me pusisteis cosas como "te vas a aburrir de leer" o "no creo que leas esto..." Debeis de saber que leo siempre los reviews. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Y los Mps. Si os tomais la molestia de escribirmelos, yo me tomo siempre la molestia de corresponderos leyendolos. Aun que no siempre los responda por que soy un poco despistada y la mayor parte del tiempo no se ni donde tengo la cabeza...pero siempre os leo. Soy un poco como aquellas de vosotras que le meeis pero nunca deciis nada (se que estais ahi, por que he visto los avisos de autor favorito o historia favorita que me llegan) Y del mismo modo que vosotras os alegrais al ver un mensaje diciendo que hay algo nuevo en ff, yo tambien. Es asi de simple. Os lo he dicho muchas veces, si escribo para vosotras, como no voy a tomarme la molestia de leer lo que vosotras me escribiis a mi? **

**Por cierto, en este cap voy a recomendar varias canciones, ya os pondre entre parentesis cuales por si quereis oirlas. Solo teneis que buscarlas en youtube.**

**En fin, que me enrollo como las persianas...el cap de hoy.**

CAPITULO 30: MAY DAY

Blaise no escuchaba nada. Solo miraba al cielo. Sus ojos brillaban como el pecado de los angeles. El caos estallaba a su alrededor con frenetismo. Pero su mundo solo giraba alrededor de lo que veia en el cielo. Lo veia arder. Una enorme bola de fuego habia estallado en el cielo y se precipitaba hacia el suelo a toda velocidad. Lo veia casi a camara lenta. El tiempo parecia haberse relentizado.

Aquello no tendria que haber pasado. Aquello no era justo. Aquello no deberia haber sucedido. Pero acababa de verlo pasar. Blaise se puso furioso. Abrio la boca y grito su ira al mundo. Habia oido con nitidez sus ultimas palabras a traves del aparato que llevaba en la oreja antes de que se convirtiera en una tostada humana y humo grasiento. Blaise estaba furioso...esas palabras deberian haber sido iracundas, debian haber sonado desesperadas. Debia haber pedido ayuda...pero la sincerdidad con la que aquella voz habia sonado triste, lo desarmo.

-Lo siento chicos...hasta aquí he llegado...

Blaise no daba credito a sus sentidos. Aferro con fuerza las armas que tenia en la mano...la varita en la derecha y un enorme cuchillo de caza en la izquierda, y gritando como un poseso se lanzo a la carrera hacia el lugar donde aquella bola de fuego se precipitaba hacia el suelo. Nada en el mundo seria capaz de detenerlo. Debia saberlo...debia verlo con sus propios ojos. Y pobre de aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Sabia que a sus espaldas alguien le gritaba algo...pero Blaise no escuchaba. Zabini solo tenia oidos para el eco de la voz que acababa de oir...una voz que se habia disculpado cuando no tenia por que haberlo hecho. La voz de alguien que habia muerto defendiendolos en una batalla que no era suya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Doce horas antes:_

_(Nota de la autora: Recomiendo escuchar para esta parte La muerte de Ase, de la obra de Grieg Peer Gynt)_

Habian dormido en la consulta de los Granger, habian desayunado los restos de pizza del dia anterior, y se habian puesto en marcha. Se habian desaparecido y habian reaparecido en las afueras del campo de entrenamiento. Y de alli, con las horribles pintas que llevaban, se habian puesto en marcha.

No tenian muy claro donde encontrar a Spangler, asi que fueron directos hacia las oficinas del cuartel. Alli preguntarian. Alguien debia saber algo.

No fue muy dificil, un sargento bastante amable les habia indicado unos despachos, y les dio las señas. Spangler estaria alli.

Encontraron la puerta correspondiente y entonces les entro el panico. Que le iban a decir a aquel hombre? Con cierta reticencia, Draco llamo a la puerta. La conocida voz del sargento de instrucción les indico que pasaran. Abrieron la puerta, y a nadie, absolutamente a nadie se les paso por alto la expresion de sorpresa que tenia Spangler al verles.

-Vaya...esto es inesperado...que cojones haceis vosotros aquí?- Les espeto el sargento como unica concesion a la cortesia de los saludos.

-Señor, vera usted...hemos venido...-empezo Draco antes de que el sargento los volviera a interrumpir.

-Ya no teneis que llamarme señor, ahora sois civiles.

-En tiempo de guerra todos los que han pasado por el servicio militar, aun que fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo pueden ser llamados a fila o presentarse voluntarios para la misma- El conocimiento enciclopedico de Theo del manual hizo que Spangler alzara una ceja con cierta curiosidad.

-Pero no estamos en guerra...-espeto con cierta cautela el hombre.

-Los muggles no...-Esta vez era Blaise.

Spangler se recosto en su silla y junto las manos. Miro a los chicos con esa expresion calculadora que tendria un atleta mirando un juego de bolas de metal, preguntandose cuan lejos podria lanzarlas...y que ruido harian al caer.

-Venimos a pedirle ayuda...-Hermione tenia la boca seca. No tenia muy claro que tipo de ayuda querian. O que iban a pedirle. De hecho, ni siquiera sabia que hacian exactamente alli. Y menos con Spangler.

-Ayuda...-el sargento repitio con un eco suave la ultima palabra y enarco aun mas las cejas.

-Hay...problemas.- Draco carraspeo incomodo ante la intensidad de la mirada de Spangler. Era una mezcla de curiosidad, desprecio, severidad y diversion que desconcertaba a cualquiera.

-Define problemas, chico.

-Sabe lo que ha estado pasando ultimamente en el mundo magico?- Theo decidio saltarse los rodeos. Sabia que aquel hombre sabia algo. Pero no sabian el que. Era hora de dejarse de juegos.

-Algo he oido ultimamente...-Spangler se encogio de hombros- Aun que eso no tiene que ver conmigo.

-Tiene que ver con todos. Hay un Lord Tenebroso que si sigue ganando batallas acabara haciendose con el poder. Y eso supondra el fin de todo...-Draco no sabia como expresarse. El, que tanta labia tenia, de pronto se sentia como un niño de parbulario hablando con el rector de una universidad.

Spangler apoyo los codos encima de la mesa, entrelazo las manos y apoyo la barbilla en los nudillos, pasando la mirada de joven en joven, como calculando el precio y el valor de cada uno de ellos. Los chicos se removieron incomodos ante el escrutinio. Spangler los miraba como si pudieria verles el alma.

-Sigo sin entender que haceis aquí, que esperais de mi, y que narices quereis.

-Hace varios dias capturaron a Malfoy,...-empezo Hermione con la voz pastosa. Daria lo que fuera por un vaso de agua o un te para calmar los nervios. Spangler siempre tenia ese efecto en ella- Conseguimos escaparnos para rescatarlo...pero ahora van a atacar Hogwards. No sabemos que hacer.

-No teneis por que hacer nada. El ministerio de magia ya se hara cargo de la situacion. Para algo estan, no?

-Llevan años negandose a reconocer que el Lord ha vuelto!- Hermione hizo un aspaviento angustiado con las manos- Creen que Hogwards es seguro, no pueden ni concebir el hecho de que el Lord planee atacarlo! Pero lo va ha hacer! Y lo hara con fuerza! Si el colegio cae, inglaterra se pondra de rodillas! Nadie osara atacarlo si saben que tiene en su poder a todos los hijos e hijas de todo el mundo! Tendria todos los rehenes que necesita para salirse con la suya!

-Y que tengo que ver yo con todo eso?- Spangler medio sonreia- Dime, princesita... ya que habeis venido tan dispuestos a pedirme ayuda, que ayuda esperais que os de? Que puede hacer un squib renegado para ayudar a tan talentosas promesas del mundo de la magia que no podias hacer por vosotros mismos?

Aquello los pillo a todos de improvisto. Por que era cierto. Que era lo que habian esperado? Que era lo que querian? Querian ayuda...si. Pero que ayuda querian? Se miraron entre ellos incomodos y deprimidos.

-No lo se.- Era Goyle, con cara de concentracion, frunciendo el ceño por el esfuerzo de pensar- pero alguien tiene que hacer algo. Y los unicos alguienes que hay disponibles somos nosotros. No sabemos que hacer...o al menos yo no lo se. Y solo se nos ocurrio que usted podria ayudarnos, señor. Hay tiempo para pensar, y tiempo para actuar. Y como no tenemos tiempo para pensar, y por mas que pensamos, no se nos ocurre nada, creo que estamos aquí por que usted se le da bien actuar.

El silencio cayo. Y todos miraban a Goyle alucinados. Aquello habia sido un pensamiento tan filosofico y profundo para los estandares habituales de Gregory que nadie se lo podia creer.

-Eso es muy alagador...-Spangler sacudio la cabeza en una negacion suave- Pero no creo que al ministerio o a Dumbledore les haga gracia que alguien como yo intervenga.

-A la mierda lo que el director o el ministerio piensen!- Blaise daba saltitos de pura frustracion- Han tenido años para hacer algo! Lo que sea! Y lo unico que han hecho es sentarse ha hacer planes que no han servido de nada! Y ahora estamos de mierda hasta el cuello!

El exabruto del moreno los pillo a todos por sorpresa.

-Sois conscientes de lo que me estais pidiendo?- Spangler se habia puesto serio de golpe los miro con severidad- Me ha costado toda una vida hacer de este lugar...de este mundo mi hogar. Tengo unas obligaciones, unos deberes. Una responsabilidad. SI accedo a vuestra peticion, mandaria toda mi carrera a la mierda. Me podria ganar un consejo de guerra por irme con unos civiles con material del ejercito britanico...

-Pero si no lo hace no habra ejercito britanico- Hermione hablaba despacio, pensando con mucho cuidado lo que decia- no habra hogar, no habra deberes y responsabilidades. Por que si Hogwards cae, el mundo magico caera despues, y despues lo hara el mundo muggle. Si Hogwards cae, sera el comienzo del fin. Y nadie podra detenerlo. Lo comprende, Sargento? No habra nada. Ni hogar, ni rutina, ni mundo, ni nuevos cadetes...usted lleva toda su vida luchando, entrenandose para la batalla...pues bien, ahora los tambores redoblan. Y puede elegir ayudarnos, o bien quedarse. Nosotros iremos de todas formas. Pero necesitamos toda la ayuda disponible. Y usted es esa ayuda. Tiene mas experiencia en batalla que nadie que conozcamos.

-No se que podria hacer yo contra la magia...-Spangler miraba a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Un grano de arroz desequilibra una balanza, Sargento Spangler- Dijo Hermione con conviccion.

Hubo un duelo de miradas. Spangler y Granger ni siquiera parpadeaban. El resto del grupo vieron con cierta claridad como el sargento alargaba la mano y cogia el telefono sin apartar la vista. Marco un numero, y se llevo el auricular a la oreja. Seguia mirando a Hermione cuando empezo ha hablar por telefono.

-Copper? Llama a los chicos. A todos. Lleva todo el equipo. Nos vemos dentro de una hora en el sector 12. Es urgente. E importante. Reunelos a todos.- Spangler colgo el telefono, seguia con las pupilas clavadas en las de Hermione cuando se puso en pie, y se aliso el uniforme con mano firme- Vosotros ganais. Pero mas os vale hacernos un hueco en vuestro mundo cuando esto acabe, por que lo que voy ha hacer, me costara todo lo que tengo. No voy a poder volver a casa despues de esto...

-Despues de que?- Blaise miraba a Snagler y a Hermione como quien mira un partido de tenis sin comprender del todo las reglas del juego.

-Seguidme...- Spangler sonreia. Y era una sonrisa que daba miedo.

En dos minutos estuvieron en intendencia. Spangles les dio uniformes a todos y espero a que se cambiaran. Luego subieron al viejo jeep, y circularon a toda velocidad. El sector 12 era un area a la que nunca habian ido durante la instrucción.

Cuando llegaron alli, solo vieron una enorme nave de uralita. Esperaron en la puerta un buen rato antes de que varios jeeps empezaran a aparecer. A los pocos minutos, los chicos vieron llegar a casi una docena de personas. La mas joven de ellas tendria unos 30 años. La mas mayor, unos 60. Todos eran militares, se les notaba a la legua.

-Spangler, que esta pasando?- Le espeto un hombre de unos cuarenta calvo con una impresionante colección de cicatrices en el rostro.

-Copper, el deber nos llama.- Spangler se habia cuadrado y tenia una expersion determinada en el rostro- No voy a andarme con rodeos. Asi que os voy a proponer algo. Despues podeis elegir quedaros y ayudar, o iros a casa, pero juro que le pego un tiro al que intente detenerme. Esta claro?

Hermione se acerco a Draco y se pego a el. Aquello estaba empezando a asustarla. Se estaba poniendo muy serio. Una cierta severidad estricta flotaba en el aire. Alli flotaba algo que no era capaz de comprender. Los recien llegados se removieron mirandose entre ellos y luego todas las miradas quedaron clavadas en Spangler.

-Todos nosotros somos repudiados- Comenzo el sargento con firmeza en la voz- eramos la vergüenza de nuestras familias, por que lo que ellos dieron por sentado no fluia en nuestras venas. Todos nosotros somos hijos e hijas de sangers puras, familias magicas de larga tradicion...y todos somos squibs.

Goyle miro a Theo con ojos alucinados. Los adolescentes no daban credito a lo que oian. Aquello era sencillamente birzarro. Spangler siguio hablando ignorando a los chicos.

-Acabamos largandonos por que no habia sitio para nosotros en el mundo de la magia. Siempre seriamos aquellos que no debian estar ahi. Los que sobraban. Los que nadie queria mirar por que representabamos lo que nadie queria que sucediera en su familia. Eramos la imagen viviente de la peor tara genetica, la lacra de la sociedad. Y todos nos acabamos marchando. Encontramos un hogar aquí, en el ejercito. Luchamos todas nuestras vidas y encontramos un hogar en la lucha. Y todos sabeis que es cierto. Incluso teniamos nuestro propio peloton. Los 314, nos hicimos llamar. El lugar al que todo el que no tuviera otro sitio a donde ir podia ser acogido. Nos hemos ganado a pulso lo que tenemos. Hemos superado todas las pruebas, y nos hemos ganado el respeto que tenemos. Somos lo que somos por que hemos sudado para tenerlo. Nunca nadie nos ha dado nada que no nos merecieramos. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

"Hogwards esta en peligro. Aquellos que renegaron de nosotros ahora nos necesitan. Yo acudire a esa llamada. Y para mi no habra vuelta atrás. Soy consciente de que nunca podre regresar. Y os doy esa misma eleccion a vosotros. Los chicos que teneis detras de mi- Dijo señalando a Draco, a Theo, A hermione, A Blaise, Vincent y Gregory- Son la nueva generacion de quymeras, aun que ellos si tienen magia. Los he entrenado yo. Ellos han pedido mi ayuda. Y si un quymera llama, los quymeras acuden.

"No os mentire, lo que vamos ha hacer es ilegal. Y probablemente muramos. Pero el equilibrio de poder entre la magia y lo muggle esta roto. Y si no intervenimos, no habra vuelta atrás. Puede que esto no sirva de nada, pero yo no quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida preguntandome si las cosas habrian sido distintas si hubiera acudido a la batalla. SI hubiera supuesto una diferencia. Estamos hablando de un grupo de psicopatas atacando una escuela de crios. La eleccion es vuestra.

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Todos permanecieron serios. En las filas de los que habian sido convocados, solo habia una mujer. Era menuda, con el pelo negro cortado corto. Y una expersion de ferocidad contenida en el rostro. Era una de esas personas que parecen un barril de polvora y si hay silencio suficiente, puedes oir el chisporroteo de la mecha. No sabes nunca cuando, pero sabes que explotara en algun momento.

La mujer tendria unos treinta años, y un rostro tan redondo como la luna llena. Era una de esas hembras que la naturaleza ha hecho para ser regordetas. Pero no lo era. Mas que nada por que no queria serlo, asi que tenia esa complexion delgada y musculada por estrictas dietas y rutinas de deporte, pero su rostro tenia esa cualidad que desvelaba al mundo la sutil promesa de una redondez ausente. Tambien tenia unos feroces ojos castaños mas dignos de una pantera o un tigre que de una persona.

Con una femenidad que habria hecho temblar de orgullo a un camionero veterano, la mujer escupio en el suelo y se clavo los pulgares en el cinturon, haciendo que a Blaise le recorriera un escalofrio por la columna vertebral.

-Cuenta conmigo Spangler- Dijo aquella pequeña fiera con una enorme sonrisa digna de un sadico en los labios- y con mi pajaro.

-Vas a robarlo?- se escandalizo el hombre que tenia al lado, un cuarenton pelirojo

-No voy a robar lo que es mio- la mujer lo fulmino con la mirada- Es mio. Llevo volando con el desde hace años. Y ningun papel puede decirme que no es mio.

-Stallion, no puedes llevartelo!- El pelirojo no cabia en si de sorpresa.

-Que te apuestas?- la mujer, se cruzo de brazos y ensancho su sonrisa. A Blaise se le estaban convirtiendo las rodillas en gelatina.

-El pajaro de Stallion no es lo unico que vamos a llevarnos, señores- Dijo Spangler haciendo que el revuelo aumentara- Pero antes de ultimar detalles...quien esta con nosotros?

-Yo voy...-era otro hombre, de unos treinta y pocos.

-Y yo...-esta vez era uno de unos cincuenta.

-Y yo tambien- Un varon de unos sesenta, que caminaba con un baston sonrio divertido- tengo un par de cosas que demostrar...

Varias voces mas corearon su aprobacion. El pelirojo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estais todos locos...sera mejor que yo tambien vaya para ver si consigo dovolveros la cordura...

-Esta bien- Spangler asintio satisfecho. Camino hacia el enorme almacen y abrio la puerta con una llave- Pasemos dentro. Y vosotros...-dijo señalando hacia los jovenes- vais a contarnos exactamente que nos vamos a encontrar, que pueden hacer esos magos oscuros contra nosotros, y a ser posible, una demostracion practica. Debemos saber a que nos enfrentamos con todo lujo de detalles antes de mover ficha.

Las siguientes tres horas fueron...sumamente instructivas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Estudiantes...-dijo Dumbledore a la multitud aterrada que se habia congregado en el gran comedor- debeis calmaros. Debeis saber que aquí estamos asalvo. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a sacaros. Las alarmas han sonado, pero aun tenemos la esperanza de que la situacion solo sea una falsa alarma...

Mientras el director intentaba calmar a los aterrados alumnos del colegio, fuera en los patios, los profesores lanzaban capa tras capa del escudo que se alzaba como una bobeda cubriendo todo el castillo, protegiendolo.

Legiones de estatuas habian cobrado vida y flanqueaban todas las entradas, bloqueandolas. Hechizos y trampas eran cojurados por doquier bloqueando cualquier acceso.

Dentro del Gran salon, Harry se removia inquieto. La ausencia de Hermione le pesaba en el alma. Nadie sabia nada. Pero lo mas extraño era que en la mesa de slytherin, varias presencias mas brillaban por su ausencia. Faltaba Malfoy. Y Zabini, y Nott, y los dos gorilas. El ojiverde no comprendia nada. Aquello era bizarro. Y todo lo del ataque...

Malfoy habia desaparecido varios dias atrás, cuadno su padre fue a buscarlo. Luego Hermione entrando con Goyle en la torre de griffindor. Y luego...todo el equipo de slytherin de las muglelimpiadas parecia haberse esfumado. Dumbledore sabia algo que no decia, y según Luna, Snape los habia ayudado. A Harry se le escapaba una pieza del puzzle que no podia comprender.

Pero se esforzo por seguir escuchando. Dumbledore pedia que se calmaran todos, y que los alumnos de mas nivel, los de los cursos superiores, podian participar si lo deseaban en la defensa del castillo. A Harry le falto tiempo para ofrecerse voluntario.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Vamos a morir!- Chillo Stallion emocionada cuando Theo dejo de hablar tras la ultima explicacion de magia.

-No seas ceniza...- Copper, el pelirojo, puso los ojos en blanco.

-No soy pesimista...-Stallion se encogio de hombros divertida- pero vamos a morir. Esto va a ser genial!

-No va a ser facil...-dijo Draco intentando contenerse la risa. El entusiasmo suicida de Stallion era contagioso- Pero tenemos una oportunidad. Los mortifagos no tienen ni idea de armas o tecnicas muggle,...asi que tenemos el elemento sorpresa.

-Pero sera una sorpresa muy corta...-empezo Copper, el mas realista de todos.

-Pero aun asi sera una sorpresa. Si lo hacemos bien, y golpeamos fuerte desde un principio, podemos causar los bastantes estragos como para inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor y darles una oportunidad a los magos que defiendan el castillo- Spangler hablaba despacio, masticando las palabras.

-Osea, hechar toda la carne en el asador desde un momento. No andarnos con chiquitas y soltarlo todo de golpe?- Stallion parecia extasiada.

-Basicamente...si.- Theo habia pillado el concepto del plan.

-Bien, tenemos un plan. Pasemos a armamento y logistica...-Spangler camino por el almacen y todos lo siguieron. Abrio una de las puertas y a los adolescentes les temblaron las piernas al ver lo que habia dentro.

-joder...-Blaise tenia los ojos como platos.

-Buffet libre en la armeria chicos...-canturreo Spangler- Ahora averiguemos como podemos llevarnos todo esto...

-Yo tengo una idea...-Hermione sonrio, saco su bolsita de cuentas y lo abrio alzando las cejas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La llamada del señor oscuro resono por toda la isla de Gran Bretaña como una piedra en el centro de un estanque. Al principio solo formo pequeñas olas concentricas...pero que a medida que se alejaban del epicentro, tomaban las caracteristicas de un tsunami. El Lord estaba furioso. El Lord estaba indignado. El Lord clamaba por una represalia contra la afrenta cometida. Y todos los subditos acudieron a la llamada. Todos. La guerra habia comenzado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La armeria habia quedado vacia. Los soldados profesionales estaban impresionados. Iban todos armados hasta los dientes. Pero en aquel bolsito de cuentas habia municion y armamento suficiente como para armar a un ejercito para conquistar un pais de tamaño medio.

-Bien señores, ya tenemos los juguetes...pasemos ahora a las armas grandes...-Dijo Spangler juguetenado con el llavero y cogiendo otra llave.

-Armas grandes?- Draco no entendia a que se referia.

-Lagartija, si vamos ha hacer esto...hagamoslo bien...-Spangler estaba abriendo una persiana metalica al final de la sala. Cuando la subio, los jovenes abrieron mucho los ojos sorprendidos. Stallion salio corriendo y se abrazo a uno de los vehiculos que estaban alli, agazapados como bestias enormes de metal en las sombras de la nave industrial.

-Mi chiquitin...has hechado de menos a mama?- La mujer pasaba las manos por el dibujo que habia en el lomo del vehiculo. Una chica pin up al estilo de la segunda guerra mundial montada a lomos de un semental negro.

-Dejemonos de nostalgias, Stallion, no tenemos tiempo. Armemos a los pajaros...-Copper fue al fondo de la nave, donde estaban apilados en pulcras hileas cajas enteras de municion especial. Todos lo imitaron.

-Que diablos es eso?- Pregunto Blaise señalando a uno de los vehiculos. Tenia forma de punta de flecha gris acerada.

-Yo diria que un avion de combate...-dijo Hermione muy impresionada.

-Avion de combate?- Stallion estallo indignada- Avion de combate? Panda de novatos...-escupio con despecho- Lo que teneis aquí es un Harrier II AV 8B, un avion de despegue y maniobra en vertical con suficiente capacidad armamentistica como para reducir a escombros un pueblo entero en menos de dos minutos. Esto no es un avion de combate...es una maquina de guerra que capaz de traer la muerte desde el cielo como una lluvia de fuego! Lo de sodoma y gomorra seria un juego de niños comparado con lo que puede hacer esto!

-Pilotos de cazas...-dijo Rempel, un hombre bastante mas mayor lleno de canas y cicatrices, poniendo los ojos en blanco con una enorme sonrisa- tu pajaro no es nada comparado con el mio, muchachita... dependeis demasiado de la capacidad de fuego, pero nada tiene la maniobrabilidad de un Apache...

-Lo que tu digas, viejo...- Stallion hizo una mueca de asco

-Que es un Apache?- Pregunto Theo sorprendido.

-Eso de ahi...-Señalo Hermione.

Lo que Theo vio, fue una cabina de metal rodeada de brazos armados con parrillas armadas, cañones por todas partes, y coronada por cuatro aspas sobre un rotor. Al misantropo casi se le saltan los ojos por la impresion.

-Esa cosa vuela?

-Esa cosa es capaz de borrar una ciudad del mapa a base de fuerza bruta mientras se mantiene en vuelo estatico en el aire. No depende de la inercia y desafia la gravedad como quiere...-contesto Hermione mientras se arremangaba y ayudaba a los veteranos a armar y cargar de combustible los aviones y los helicopteros.

Tardaron un par de horas en terminar. Hubieran sido mas rapidos si se les hubiera ocurrido atar a Blaise a una silla, que correteaba de un sitio a otro con la cara de un niño en la vispera de navidad.

Lo ultimo que hicieron antes de embarcar, fue repartir radios entre todos, sintonizar los auriculares y las frecuencias cifradas y subirse en aquellas bestias de metal en las que no cabian mas armas. Theo, Blaise y Gregory se subieron a uno de los apaches con tres de los veteranos. Draco, Hermione y Vincent iban en otro, con otros veteranos ademas de con Spangler. Los pilotos que iban en los Harriers iban solos. Alli no cabian pasajeros.

Con un plan de vuelo falso que hizo creer a la torre de control que iban a una maniobra rutinaria, despegaron y desaparecieron en el horizonte. Ya no habia vuelta atrás. Para ninguno de ellos.

-Adios a la buena vida...-rio Stallion hablando a la radio.

-No seas asi...- La regaño suavemente Spangler- Ya sabiamos que este dia podia llegar...el dia en el que demostrariamos lo que valemos. No pienses en esto como una ultima batalla, si no como una oportunidad.

-A mi no tienes que convencerme Spangler...-rio divertida la mujer- sabes que volaria contigo hasta las puertas del infierno si me lo pidieras.

Los estudiantes de Hogwards escuchaban anonadados. Los viejos soldados reian ante la posibilidad de morir, como si la muerte fuera algo que les pasa a otras personas y no a ellos. A fin de cuentas, tenian mucha experiencia en salir vivios de cosas asi. Y como habia dicho el tal Rempel, que era coronel en una ocasión durante el trayecto, ya que iban a morir, por que no hacerlo con una sonrisa?

-Yo de vosotros descansaria un rato...-Dijo Spangler a los chicos despues de un rato- tardaremos en llegar, y llegados a cierto punto, tendreis que guiarnos vosotros. Aun asi, aun falta un trecho. Descansad ahora que podeis. Luego no tendremos tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche empezaba a caer sobre el castillo. Hogwards estaba en tension. Todos sus habitantes estaban carcomidos por los nervios, la incertidumbre y el hecho de no tener ni idea de lo que pasaba. A medida que el sol descencia, la certeza de que habia algo congregandose en el linde del bosque era cada vez mas evidente. El horizonte estaba enegrecido. La puesta de sol nunca se habia antojado tan sangrienta y roja. Parecia que el astro rey desgarrara el cielo como un cuchillo. Era casi premonitorio. Y el miedo empezo a cundir por los pasillos de la escuela.

Los profesores estaban aterrados pero firmemente plantados en sus puestos. Dumbledore en persona custoridaba las puertas principales.

De pronto, como por ensalmo, todo comenzo. Una lluvia de maldiciones empezo a caer como una tormenta sobre la cupula protectora, que de momento aguantaba. Habia comenzado.

-Preparaos...-dijo Dumbledore a todos y a la vez a nadie en particular. Y aferro con mas fuerza la varita con sus dedos viejos y huesudos.

La bruma negra se arremolino frente al bosque, y poco a poco, el ejecito de mortifagos era ya visible. Una muchedumbre en el camino del colegio, fuera de la muralla, aumentando a cada segundo, atacando sin piedad ni cuartel la cupula que chisporroteaba cada vez que la magia negra impactaba en ella. Y sobre el ejercito invasor, una nube espesa y enorme de dementores.

Poco a poco, de entre los arboles comenzaron a salir gigantes, gritando y aullando desacompasados canticos de guerra, avanzando lentos y pesados hacia la batalla, esperando impacientes que cayera la defensa para poder aplastar todo lo que encontraran. Y sobre la pequeña loma que reinaba en el paisaje, Voldemort gritaba sus ordenes, sonriendo como un demente, relamiendose ante su inminente victoria.

-los muy ilusos creen que podran detenerme cuando lo unico que consiguen es retrasar lo inevitable...-siseo con sadismo.

Los minutos pasaroan lentos y angustiosos para los que estaban atrapados en la cupula, en el castillo el miedo habia pasado de ser un leve susurro a ser una amenaza inminente. Paso de ser una promesa difusa a estar en primer plano y llamando a la puerta. Los sueños de gloria eterna y victoria y la oportunidad de demostrar la valia se veian superados por el terror a lo que podia pasar si los pillaban.

Los gritos, el llanto y el histerismo no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia. Y mas cuando las primeras grietas empezaron a aparecer en la cupula. Aquello no podia ser buena señal.

_(nota de la autora: Recomiendo que ahora os tomeis un minutito y busqueis en Youtube una cancion llamada la cabalgata de las valquirias de wagner...)_

Los ataques continuaron. La cupula no tardaria en caer. Algunos hechizos ya la traspasaban y algunos de los torreones del castillo habian estallado en pedazos.

Un sonido empezo a llenar el aire. Primero era como un silvido. Un zuuuum suave y distante que iba creciendo en intensidad. Por un segundo...apenas un segundo...los mortifagos titubearon. Se miraron entre ellos confusos el sumbido seguia creciendo y creciendo. Pero la oscuridad de la noche no les dejaba ver nada mas alla de los incendios.

El zumbido se convirtio en algo insportable. Aquello era casi un rugido. Y de pronto, cuatro inemsas moles metalicas pasaron atronando por encima de sus cabezas. Muchos mortifagos se lanzaron al suelo, otros fueron lanzados lejos por la presion del aire de un Harrier volando a ras de suelo.

Aquellas cosas frenaron casi en seco en el aire y comenzaron a disparar. Uno de esas puntas de flecha no decrecio en velocidad, dio un giro de 180 grados en el aire e hizo otro vuelo rasante. Dejo caer algo. Los mortifagos no sabian lo que era. Ni siquiera lo vieron. Cualquier soldado muggle lo hubiera reconocido. Eran bombas racimo. Habia soltado toda la carga. 40 cilindros de metal salieron del vientre de aquel monstruo rugiente y se abrieron en el aire, soltando miles y miles de pequeños paquetitos metalicos que se desperdigaron en el aire como una llovizna. El problema fue cuando tocaron suelo.

Desde el castillo lo vieron. Fue una explosion. O al menos la explosion resultante por la suma de cientos de miles de pequeñas explosiones que se han sucedido todas a la vez. Fue entonces cuando los otros tres Harriers, suspendidos en torno a los mortifagos abrieron fuego. Con todo lo que tenian.

Dispararon sus cañones rotatorios GAU12 de 20 milimetros sin cuartel. Mas o menos disparaban 4.000 balas por minuto. Y cada Harrier tenia dos Gaus 12.

Dispararon sus bombas incendiarias, sus misiles aire-tierra tipo Maverick. Dispararon sus cohetes de 70 milimetros, dispararon las bombas Mack mientras se desplazaban lateralmente amplificando el ratio de tiro de todos aquellos que habian escapado a la caida de las bombas racimo que Stallion les habia soltado encima.

Desde el castillo la vista era sobrecogedora. Aquellos cuatro trastos de metal volante habian reducido en 30 segundos medio bosque a carbon humeante, y la horda de mortifagos habia sido brutalmente mermada. Spangler habia tenido razon: el elemento sorpresa habia sido impresionantemente util. Los mortifagos no tardarian en adaptarse a la nueva situacion, pero se habian llevado un susto del que no se repondrian en mucho...mucho tiempo.

El escudo termino cayendo, pero fue mas o menos en ese momento cuando los que estaban en las almenas lo escucharon con claridad. Un Flap Flap flap rapido e insistente. Media docena de aparatos voladores aparecieron. Se sujetaban en el aire con unas aspas que daban vueltas. Una de ellas se detuvo y floto sobre la torre de astronomia. Una sombra salto a la torre y el helicoptero arranco de nuevo.

Otros dos helicopteros descendieron hacia el patio de la escuela, y una docena de personas saltaron al suelo y se dispersaron. Luego retomaron el vuelo y salieron disparados hacia la zona de combate que ahora era una carniceria. Los helicopteros pasaron de largo. Iban a por los gigantes.

Dumbledore miro con cierta incredulidad como Spangler y Draco gritaban ordenes a pleno pulmon. Los soldados asintieron, y se dispersaron por todo el patio tomando posiciones. Hermione corrio hacia el director y lo saludo sonriendo.

-Director, rescatamos a Malfoy...y hemos traido refuerzos...

-ya lo veo...-Dumbledore dio un pequeño respingo cuando una explosion hizo volar por los aires a un gigante y disperso los trocios sanguinolientos y medio calcinados a varios cientos de metros a la redonda.

-Sabe donde esta Harry?- pregunto la chica con prisa.

-Harry? Para que quiere saberlo?

-Director...tengo que hablar con el!-Hermione daba saltitos de impaciencia- He tenido una idea...puede que sea una tonteria...pero creo que podria funcionar.

-Esta dentro, Granger. En el gran comedor...-dijo el anciano mirandola con cierta picardia.

La chica solo asintio con la cabeza y salio corriendo. Crabble y Goyle se quedaron, flanquearon al director y tomaron posiciones.

-Que hacen ustedes dos?- Pregunto Dumbledore asombrado.

-Nos han dicho que tenemos que defender el patio...-dIjo vincent amartillando su metralleta de posicion y cargandosela al hombro con la izquierda mientras con la derecha sacaba su varita.

-Y eso es lo que vamos ha hacer...-Gregory hizo lo mismo, y de paso ladeo la cabeza haciendo chascar el cuello para liberar tensiones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo se tomo su tiempo. Es de esas personas que viven con la firme creencia de que las prisas no son buenas compañeras de viaje. Se tumbo en el tejado de la torre de astronomia, monto su rifle de francotirador, y silvaba suavemente mientras sacaba la bolsa de tela donde tenia su municion preparada.

Se habia preguntado muchas veces que pasaria si hechabas un hechizo a una bala antes de dispararla, y aquel le parecia un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para averiguarlo.

Con la varita encanto una bala con un hechizo incendiario. Preparado para desencadenarse al impactar. Cargo el arma, apunto con la mirilla a un mortifago que corria a una distancia de kilometro y medio, y con toda la calma del mundo, disparo.

Por la mirilla telescopica de vision noctura lo vio con toda claridad: como al mortifago le reventaba el hombro y un segundo despues una llamarada le calcinaba medio torax hasta los huesos mientras caia gritando y desangrandose.

Theo se pregunto que mas cosas podria hacer...dejo que su imaginacion vagara por las opciones mientras cogia otra bala, la encajaba en la recamara de su rifle de largo alcance y lo amartillaba buscando un nuevo blanco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Derribad esas cosas!- Grito Voldemort furioso- Quiero esas monstruosidades fuera de mi cielo!

Los hermanos lestrange asistieron. Se convirteiron en volutas de humo negro y salieron disparados volando mientras dejaban una estela negra a su paso. Salieron persiguiendo a dos de los Harriers que estaban alzando el vuelo.

-Chicos, creo que tenemos compañía en el aire...-dijo por radio Stallion.

-Tu y Dany Boy encargaros de ellos, el resto, seguid mermandolos.- Spangler dio las instrucciones.

-Recivido.- Dijo Stallion

-Recivido- Repitio Dany Boy.

Los dos Harriers hicieron una pirueta llena de trombos y se cruzaron en el aire tan cerca de los Lextrange que podrian haberles escupido en un ojo si no hubieran estado dentro de sus cabinas.

Y se dieron a la fuga. Los lestrange mordieron el anzuelo y se lanzaron a la persecucion. Es bien sabido que los magos pueden volar muy rapido. Y que pueden hacer cosas imposibles. Pero darle a un blanco en movimiento es bastante dificil. Aun que solo tenian que tener suerte una vez con sus disparos mientras que Dany Boy y Stallion tenian que tener suerte todas las veces. Pero lo que los dos hermanos lestrange no sabian es que los harriers pueden volar a mas de 300 kilometros por hora y hacer papilla la barrera del sonido. Pronto los Lestrange se vieron en graves problemas para alcanzar a aquellos dos aviones que parecian volar haciendo piruetas como si aquello no fuera una batalla, como si solo fuera un juego.

Los lestrange seguian disparando como locos, seguian aumentando de velocidad su vuelo intentando dar caza a su presa. No sabian que aquello estaba previsto.

-Tijera cuanto tu des la orden, Stallion- Canturreo Dany Boy con voz melosa- Esos dos imbeciles no solo han mordido el cebo si no que se han tragado anzuelo, sedal y caña...

-Preparada...-Rio Stallion divertida. Le encantaba jugar- A mi señal...tres...dos...uno...AHORA!

Paso todo tan rapido que si alguien hubiera estado mirando, solo con parpadear se lo habria perdido.

Los dos Harrieres dieron una vuelta de campana decelerado a marchas forzadas e invirtiendo la direccion de los motores dejando que los sorpendidos lestrange los adelantaran a toda velocidad. Ahora la presa les daba caza.

Cuando los lestrange frenaron y se giraron se encontraron de cara con dos Harrieres volando en vuelo estatico. Y con dos cañoes rotatorios con municion perforante preparada para reventar carros blindados que abria fuego a dos mil balas por minuto.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto. Si no fuera por que Dolohov y Yaxley no estaban muy lejos y una salva de maldiciones se abrio paso entre los pedazos de los hermanos Lextrange que llovian del cielo a jirones.

Los harriers las esquivaron por los pelos remontando el vuelo y comenzando maniobras evasivas a marchas forzadas. Yaxley y Dolohov despegaron detras de Dany Boy y Stallion. Habian visto lo que habia pasado. Ellos no caerian en ese truco. Los dos pilotos de caza estaban en problemas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rempel habia derribado a cuatro gigantes con su Apache. Ni siquiera habia tenido que disminuir la velocidad. Se dedicaba ha hacer pasada tras pasada lejos del alcance de los garrotes mientras disparaba como loco con todo lo que podia y dejar que la inercia de la minucion hiciera su trabajo. Aquellos gigantes no es que fueran historia, es que ahora eran geografia. Haria falta un experto orografo para distinguir que era gigante y que paisaje local.

Pero Rempel no lo vio venir. Solo noto el frio. Solo noto que la felicidad se iba de su vida y que nunca podria recuperarla. Que todo era inutil. Una cincuentena de dementores asaltaron el Apache y se colaron dentro con un revuelo de tunicas negras. Rempel no tenia armas capaces de defenderlo de lo que se le hecho encima.

Todos los 314, los jovenes y los viejos escucharon los gritos de los dementores por el auricular de la radio. Todos escucharon los aullidos de Rempel cuando lo besaron. Todos vieron el helicoptero fuera de control precipitarse en caida libre contra el suelo, y la brutal explosion que se elevo hacia la noche desde algun lugar remoto del bosque.

-Joder...-dijo Draco con un escalofrio.

-Que ha sido eso?- La voz de Hermione llego amortiguada y cargada de estatica.

-Rempel, ha caido. Unos cabrones flotantes en camisones negros lo han derribado- Mascullo Spangler con la voz cargada de algo tan corrosivo que parecia que tuviera acido de bateria en lugar de bilils.

-Dementores...-La voz de Hermione de nuevo, esta vez resollando por la carrera que se estaba dando- Decidle a Dumbledore que lance patronus. Y a todos los profesores. Y a todos los alumnos que lo sepan conjurar. SI no vamos a pasarlo mal.

Las ordenes fueron gritadas. Y un muro de luces blancas con formas de animales se unieron a la batalla alejando a los dementores y peleando contra ellos. Como fantasmas luminosos blancos y azules que alejaban las sombras negras. Fue muy efectivo. Pero era tarde para Rempel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los hechizos eran visibles en la noche. Haces luminosos que cortaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Peor las balas no. Aqui y alla, los mortifagos eran derribados por un francotirador invisible. Cuando escuchaban una pequeña detonacion a lo lejos, uno de ellos caia. Ver una bala en la noche es imposible. Theo se habia convertido en el invisible angel de la muerte que se cernia sobre los mortifagos con una precision y una frialdad implacable.

Luna estaba con el grupo que defendia el puente cuando el escudo cayo. Y llevaba un rato luchando para que los mortifagos no lo atravesaran. En dos ocasiones, los enemigos con los que se batia habian sido abatidos por una mano invisible, como si un angel velara por ella con una precision que daba miedo. Cuando por tercera vez, su vida fue salvada milagrosamente por que sus enemigos simplemente caia muertos cada vez que alzaban sus varitas conrta ella, Luna empezo a sospechar que alli habia algo mas que simple suerte...

Cuando un grupo de hombres vestidos de ropa de manchas verdes aparecio con atronadoras armas que barrian a los mortifagos, Luna empezo a atar cabos.

-Vaya, Lunatica...-Dijo Blaise divertido cuando vio como por cuarta vez Luna era salvada milagrosamente- parece que le gustas a alguien...

-Que esta pasando? Por que les explota la cabeza a los que me atacan?- pregunto la chica algo sorprendida- yo no tengo ese poder!

-Es Theo...se esta encargando de cuidarnos las espaldas desde lejos...-Rio Blaise guiñandole un ojo a la rubia.

-Donde?

-En lo alto de la torre de astronomia...

-Y esta solo?- Luna parecia escandalizada.

-Si quieres ve ha hacerle compañía. Siempre ayuda que alguien le cante los blancos...-Blaise se encogio de hombros- O si quieres ayudarle a recargar. Es lo mas pesado.

Luna asintio y salio corriendo alegremente hacia el castillo, dejando el cambo de batalla con un perturbador olor a manzanas y miel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-may day, may day...chicos, tenemos problemas. Tengo a dos cabrones pegados a mi cola!- Grito Stallion por la radio mientras maniobraba esquivando una rafaga de hechizos morados y rojos que habian pasado rozandole el ala derecha- No veo a Dany Boy y estoy sola, repito, no se que ha pasado con Dany Boy y estoy sola, no puedo quitarmelos de encima!

-Resiste Stallion, despistalos como puedas, ahora vamos para alla...-la voz de Copper intentaba sonar alentadora

-Copper, no se si tendre tiempo!- Stallion tomo altura y acelero para caer en picado haciendo trombos controladamente descontrolados y haciendo un barrido con las GAUs mientras soltaba un par de misiles incendiaros que detono en el aire intentando despistar a sus perseguidores- me estoy quedando sin municion y sin combustible!

-Stallion, ya vamos!- Copper sonaba mas urgente de pronto. Si un piloto se queda sin minucion o sin combustible, es un piloto muerto. Todos lo sabian.

Dolohov lanzo entonces otro ataque. Los dos primeros hechizos fallaron el blanco. Pero eran solo la treta para hacer que el caza se desplazara. El tercero hizo un blanco perfecto. Alcando al avion en uno de los motores que se incendio. Yaxley aprobecho para acribillar al Harrier a maldiciones. Los pocos misiles que le quedaban a Stallion estallaron, reventando el aparato y convirtiendolo en una bola de fuego.

-Chicos...estoy jodida-dijo la mujer cerrando los ojos y tirando de los mandos desesperadamente hacia arriba. Si tenia que caer, se llevaria a todos los que pudiera por delante.

-Stallion no digas eso! Salta! Usa la eyeccion!- Bramaba Copper por la radio.

-No funcionaria...-Stallion suspiro mientras las primeras llamas empezaban a lamerle la espalda al entrar en la cabina. Si usaba la eyeccion lo unico que tendria contra esos dos mamonazos que la habian derribado seria una pistola. Y ademas, el mecanismo habia fallado cuando la alcanzaron. Tiro como pudo del mando y acarico los controles como una amante que se despide de su amado.

-Venga chica, una ultima maniobra...despidamonos a lo grande...llevemonos a esos hijos de puta con nosotras al infierno...-le susurro cariñosamente a la destrozada maquina que se retorcia a su alrededor aprisionandola en un horno.

El harrier de Stallion dio una sacudida envuelto en llamas, y freno su caida volando con un solo motor a punto de explotar y remonto el vuelo unos pocos metros saliendo despedido hacia delante en un vuelo zigzagueante. Y de pronto, casi como por ensalmo, acelero a su velocidad maxima.

Yaxley se estaba regodeando de su triunfo cuando el avion hizo eso. Penso en apartarse, pero cuando una bola de rugiente metal envuelto en llamas pilotado por una loca que no teme a la muerte va hacia ti a casi cuatrocientos kilometros por hora, de lo que piensas a lo que haces hay un trecho muy largo.

Antes de explotar el harrier de Stallion se llevo por delante a Yaxley, que habia pasado a convertise en una pegatina muy fea en el parabrisas de la cabina y la onda expansiva alcando a Dolohov de pleno, y este caia inconsciente desde las alturas, con la caja toracica destrozada. Luego el caza solo se precipito como un fenix al que le han amputado las alas en pleno vuelo hacia el suelo.

-Chicos, lo siento...hasta aquí he llegado...- fueron las ultimas palabras de Stallion antes de que la explosion de sus motores iluminaran por un segundo el campo de batalla y la estatica llenara su canal de la radio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos los que nunca habia visto furioso a Blaise pero habian oido rumores al respecto entendieron inmediatamente a que se referian esos rumores. Lo vieron dejar hacer un arma de metal negro y sacar con una fria calma que aterraba el cuchillo de su pernera.

Luego lo vieron avanzar hacia los mortifagos. Y lo vieron hacer algo que teoricamente, era imposible. Aunque en su estado, para Blaise lo imposible no significaba nada.

Ataco al primer mortifago. Los testigos que vieron lo que paso se pasarian el resto de sus vidas intentando olvidarlo. Blaise habia lanzado dos hechizos simultaneos. Uno habia hecho avanzar dos palmos el esqueleto del mortifago y el otro habia hecho retroceder el resto de su cuerpo dos palmos mas. El resultado fue un ruido como de alguien que fuerza una cremallera atascada. Una cremallera muy mojada. El ruido fue humedo y espeluznante. Y aquel esqueleto salio despedido hacia delante dejando su cuerpo atrás con una salpicadura roja y horrible. Pero aquello no detuvo a Blaise.

El muchacho salto aullando con las manos por delante hacia el siguiente enemigo. Con el cuchillo le practico una traqueotomia a lo bestia, para despues clavar su varita en la herida abierta.

-ACUAMENTI!- Aullo Blaise inundando los pulmones de aquel pobre desgraciado desde el interior de su propio cuerpo que se habia reducido a un monton de carne que escupia agua por la garganta y la boca en un vano intento por tomar algo de aire mientras combulsionaba en una agonia sin nombre.

Blaise rodo por el suelo con su cara convertida en una mascara de locura y esquivo a un par de enemigos. Giro como una peonza y decapito a un mortifago con el machete mientras clava su varita en la oreja de otro.

-INCENDIO!- El olor a sesos braseados lleno la atmosfera de forma instantanea.

Pero aquello no iba a detener a Blaise, que siguio corriendo entre las lineas enemigas llevando la muerte consigo como quien da un paseo al lado de un viejo amigo. Corria hacia las llamas, hacia el incendio del ultimo Harrier que habia caido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco tomo una decision, salio corriendo en direccion al Gran comedor. Por el camino fue gritando sus ordenes.

-Todos los que quieran ayudar y sepan convocar un patronus y volar en escoba que vayan cagando leches a ayudar a los aviones!- Luego presiono el boton de la radio- Chicos, voy a mandaros refuerzos!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione entro derrapando en el gran comedor Y busco a Harry desesperada, lo encontro protegiendo una de las entradas, pero aun no estaba en combate. Estaba en la ultima linea de defensa. Si el patio y la muralla caian, de el y de los que lo acompañaban dependeria defender el castillo.

-Harry!

-Mione! donde has estado!- Le grito Ron al verla.

-Olvida eso ahora! Harry tengo que hablar contigo!

-Que pasa?- El ojiverde abrazo a su amiga antes de ceder al nerviosismo de la chica.

-Harry, tengo que darte algo...-dijo ella revolviendo en su bolsito de cuentas- La profecia! Como no me di cuenta antes? Harry, todo esta en la profecia!

-Mione, no te entiendo...

-Solo tu puedes matar a Voldemort! La profecia lo dice!- La chica reia como una desquiciada- Pero no dice como! Todos supusimos que al ser los dos magos tendrias que enfrentaros en un duelo! Pero no tiene por que ser asi!

Mientras Hermione se explicaba, Harry escuchaba. Ron no hacia mas que un preguntar cosas que no fueron resueltas. Harry acabo comprendiendo, y asintio con una sonrisa no muy convencida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Crees que mi padre estara ahi?- Pregunto Vincent a Gregory con una ceja levantada y mientras sacaba algo de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda.

-no lo se...por que lo preguntas?

-Por si acaso lo veais...

-Vincent...para que quieres ver a tu padre?

-Para tener algo a lo que apuntar...-Vincent Crabble sonreia y guiño un ojo a su amigo mientras montaba los tubos de un Bazooca y cargaba un misil en el antes de ponerselo al hombro y dirigirlo a la hueste lamentablemente mermada de enmascarados con tunicas negras que avanzaba hacia ellos.

Dumbledore miro a los dos chicos sin comprender antes de ver el pequeño trozo conico de metal blanco que salio disparado del tubo...y como alcanzaba de pleno a la primera linea de enemigos que salieron volando hechas pedazos y como todos los que venian detras fueron derribados por la explosion.

Los dos enomes muchachos tomaron posiciones flanqueando al director que no salia de su asombro y abrieron fuergo de forma indiscriminada con las metralletas mientras cojuraban maldicion tras maldicion con una frialdad y una precision que quitaban el aliento. No se andaban por las ramas. Ni se iban con chiquitas. Aquellos dos chicos tenian la determinacion tatuada en el rostro. No les importaba matar. Les habian dicho que nadie debia pasar por ahi, y nadie pasaria mientras les quedara un aliento de vida.

Dumbledore se sobrecogio. Era aterrador ver a dos estudiantes adolescentes convertidos en maquinas de matar. Era casi tragico. Era desgarrador. Pero verlos defender con tanta pasion su hogar...era al mismo tiempo reconfortante. EL anciano se aferro a su varita y con el corazon roto por lo que estaba pasando, lanzo su contraataque. No le llamaban el mago mas poderoso por nada...

Los mortifagos que habian decidido entrar por la puerta pricipal no tardaron mucho tiempo en comprender que habian cometido el peor error de sus vidas. Aun que se arrepintieron durante muy poco tiempo. Tres siluetas estaban depie, estoicas, bajo el arco de la puerta. Y nadie paso por ellas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo se llevo el susto de su vida cuando una voz lo saludo amablemente a sus espaldas mientras apuntaba a su siguiente enemigo. Y sobretodo cuadno una vaharada de manzanas y miel lo alcanzo.

-Hola Theo...

-Luna...-Grazno el disparando sin querer y fallando el blanco por casi tres metros. Luna tenia ese efecto en el.

-Blaise Zabini me dijo que estabas aquí solo, puedo ayudarte en algo?

Theo trago saliva como pudo, intento coger una bala pero los dedos le temblaban. El olor a miel y manzanas lo llenaba todo.

-eh...eh...-atino a decir como buenamente pudo. Menos mal que estaba tumbado boca abajo. Si no hubiera tenido problemas para permanecer en pie.

-por cierto, gracias por la ayuda, no se como lanzas esas cosas tan lejos con esa precion, pero me has ayudado mucho aun que me hayas manchado la camisa...esas cosas salpican bastante cuando dan al blanco...-Luna se paso la mano por la pechera de la camisa donde tenia algunos salpicones de sangre y sesos bastante desagradables.

Theo solo atino a tragar saliva y asentir con la cabeza. La chica se sento a su lado y cogio algunas de las balas jugando con ellas.

-Como funciona esto?- pregunto ella con inocencia.

-las metes en la recamara,...apuntas por la mirilla y disparas. He estado experimentando a hechizar las balas metiendo un conjuro dentro, y asi ademas del impacto se llevan el hechizo. Es bastante efectivo...-Theo agradecia poder recurrir a los datos. Cualquier otra pregunta le habria dejado la lengua y las cuerdas vocales de la consistencia de la goma recalentada.

-Suena divertido!- luna saco la varita y apunto a la bala- Me dejas jugar a mi tambien?

Theo la miro alucinado. Jugar? Acaso aquello era un juego para Luna?. El chico solo atino a encogerse de hombros.

-Tu misma, Luna.

-Veamos que puedo hacer...-Luna sonrio divertida, y se puso a improvisar. Los mortifagos que se llevaran balazos con aquellas municiones se iban a llevar sorpersas. Muchas sorpresas. Y no muy agradables. Theo sonrio. Cargo el arma y apunto.

El primer blanco abatido, con un disparo de precision en pleno pecho se llevo el susto de su vida. No solo por el misterioso agujero que le atraveso el esternon si no por que los pies se le trasnformaron en raices que lo anclaron al suelo. EL segundo al que Theo disparo, con un tiro en la cadera, se encontro con que sus musculos se hincharon tanto que acabo convirtiendose en un humano esferico. El tercer mortifago despues de un disparo en una pierna se derrumbo convertido en una masa de gelatina carnosa cuando el esqueleto le desaparecio del cuerpo. Habria que añadir que aun que Theo disparaba siempre ha matar, los blancos en movimiento en mitad de un combate y el cuidado extremo de no dar a ningun amigo le hacian fallar algunos tiros. Aun que ningun fallo fue garrafal. Siempre daba en la diana, aun que no siempre donde habia apuntado. 

Theo era feliz. Estaba tranquilo, en su torre, masacrano enemigos a distancia mientras la chica de sus sueños reia a su lado encantando balas con cualquier barbaridad que se le ocurriera. Las cosas se pusieron realmente divertidas cuando Luna cargo municion con hechizos como el credientes o el mocomurcielago, o el tarantallegra. Es divertido ver por la mirilla telescopica como un enemigo se pone a bailar sin parar cuando le acabas de reventar una pierna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco custoriaba con Spangler una de las murallas del patio cuando los licantropos hicieron su entrada. La cosa no iba a ser agradable.

Los hechizos y las balas volaban por doquier. Algunos de los veteranos del 314 habian recurrido al fuego de mortero. Los licantropos, como todos los magos oscuros, subestimaron la capacidad ofensiva de los squib. Pero despues de la sorpresa inicial, y de ver volar en pedazos a algunos de los suyos, ya no los subestimaron mas. Grayback dirigia ese ataque.

Solo seis licantropos consiguieron saltar el muro enteros. Draco agarro la pistola con la izquierda y la varita con la derecha, y entre disparo y disparo lanzaba sus maldiciones. Consiguio abatir a un hombre lobo antes de tener que recargar la municion.

Spangler salio corriendo. Un blanco en movimiento es mas dificil de abatir, y a la velocidad que se movian esos cabrones peludos, si se quedaba quieto era hombre muerto. El sargento corria en zig zag por el patio, saltando y haciendo el rulo por el suelo para despistar. Pero por mas que les disparaba con la metralleta aquellos cabrones seguian avanzando.

Spangler abatio a uno antes de quedarse sin municion. Y entonces el sargento se encontro cara a cara con Grayback, que sonreia con el hocico chorreandole sangre. Una cadena de metal pendia de sus dientes. Con unas chapas militares. Ese mamon se habia merendado a uno de los suyos. Spangler se puso serio y fulmino con la mirada a esa mala bestia que lo miraba desafiante.

El viejo sargento movio las manos despacio, sin romper el contacto visual. Saco el machete de la pernera del pantalon. Y cogio algo mas con la otra mano. Grayback no sabia lo que era.

-Eres un perro condenadamente feo...-le escupio el sargento sonriendo de medio lado.

Grayback solo gruño. Y luego cargo con las fauces abiertas. El licantropo nunca tuvo demasiado claro que paso a continuacion. Sabia que Spangler habia cogido algo. Una especie de esfera de metal con la mano libre. Como una piedra con una anilla.

Habia supuesto que ese viejo vestido de verde seria torpe. Lento y torpe, pero no lo fue en absoluto. Cuando Grayback se lanzo contra el, Spangler se lanzo al suelo, y rodo, y lanzo una cuchillada que dejo al lupino sin el tendon de aquiles de la pata derecha.

Cojeando y gruñendo furioso, Grayback retrocedio unos metros y miro rabioso a Spangler, que estaba con una rodilla clavada en el suelo y sonreia divertido.

-Que pasa, puto chucho tocahuevos? Pensabas que te seria facil conseguir un filete de Sargento? Te costara algo mas que pellejo catarme...mediamierda. Me he peleado con caniches que daban mas guerra que tu.

Grayback rubio y cargo de nuevo. Aunque esta vez algo cogeante. Entonces Spangler movio el pulgar. La anilla de aquella esfera de metall salio disparada, y con un giro del brazo lanzo la bola.

Hay cosas que muy pocas personas saben de los licantropos. Y es que a fin de cuentas...son canidos. O al menos en cierto sentido lo son. Y hay dos cosas que muy poca gente tenia en cuenta al enfrentarse a ellos. La primera, es que se guian por el movimiento. Los canidos en pleno ataque tienden a morder cualquier cosa que este cerca de ellos. Es un reflejo de defensa. Grayback lo hizo.

La segunda cosa, es el instinto de degluccion. Es un instinto animal arraigado. Es un acto reflejo. Cuando tienes algo en la boca, tragas antes de saber que es. Y cuando lo piensas, no sueles darle importancia, y mas cuando estas en mitad de un ataque.

Grayback tendria que haber sospechado algo cuando Spangler salio corriendo y se lanzo detras de unos cascotes con los brazos cubriendole la cabeza. El sargento si habia tenido en cuenta esas cosas cuando le lanzo con una punteria increible una granada al licantropo. Grayback tampoco vio la sonrisa del sargento al verlo tragar.

Mientras Grayback cargaba a toda velocidad para saltar sobre los cascotes y despedazar a ese hijoputa que se habia burlado de el, el mundo se puso rojo. Luego, el mundo se puso rojo, literalmente, cuando Grayback salio pulverizado y en dispersion por todo el patio.

Spangler se levanto, y miro a los sorprendidos licantropos que habian visto lo sucedido. El sargento sonrio, se desperezo como si solo hubiera estado calentando motores. Con calma, se acerco a los restos de Grayback, y recupero las placas de soldado del compañero caido, guardandoselas en el bolsillo. Luego saco dos granadas, una con cada mano, y se encaro a los licantropos.

-Veamos cual es el siguiente de vosotros que quiere jugar a buscar la pelota conmigo...

Draco juraria que varios de los licantropos agachaban las orejas. Hubiera tomado veritaserum solo para que le creyeran si decia que unos malditos licantropos _habian metido el rabo entre las patas_ cuando Spangler les planto cara. Dos de ellos huyeron por donde habian venido a toda velocidad. Si alguien podia hacerles eso sin magia...no querian ni siquiera averiguar si era mago o muggle. Como sacara una varita, iban a estar jodidos.

Spangler se giro hacia Draco.

-Que coño haces, mierdecilla? Mueve el culo y patea a esos imbeciles peludos! Que no estamos de vacaciones!

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Iba ha ser un unico cap con toda la batalla, pero es que me duele un monton la espalda de estar sentada todo el rato y no puedo con mi alma. Mañana a ver si puedo subir la continuacion y termino la batalla**


	31. Chapter 31

CAPITULO 31: En memoria de los caidos.

Hay ciertas reglas universales que la gente siempre tiene presente. Aun que son reglas no escritas. No se pueden encontrar en ningun codice, en ningun libro de abogacia ni en ningun compendio legal. Pero todo el mundo las sabe. Y el universo se rige por ellas. Queramos o no.

Una de esas reglas podria ser, por ejemplo, esa que dice que cuando buscas en una caja de bombones, y te comes uno...si es de un sabor que no te gusta, no cuenta como bombon comido y tienes derecho a comerte un segundo. Esta regla esta en el mismo epigrafe que dice que lo que comes mientras andas no tiene calorias o esa famosa ley que dice que aun que estes a dieta, puedes comer palomitas y chocolatinas con total impunidad mientras estes en el cine, por que no cuenta como aperitivo, dado que es parte esencial del espectaculo.

Otro ejemplo de esas leyes podria ser la regla de las damas de honor de una boda. No importa lo hortera, horrible, espantoso o ridiculo que sea el vestido que la novia de dicha boda te hace llevar. Lo lucida iras con orgullo. Por que la ley universal dice que ninguna dama de honor puede llevar un vestido bonito, dado que ninguna dma de honor puede ir mas guapa que la novia. Como hay novias que por radiantes que esten en su boda son feas de narices, la humanidad ha optado por no dar pie a errores y hacer que todas las damas de honor vayan siempre como adefesios. Es asi de simple. Ademas, esa ley tiene un corolario: da igual que vayas vestida con un saco de patatas ajado o vayas envuelta en papel de celofan de colores chillones. A una boda puedes ir vestida como te de la gana siempre y cuando lleves el pelo perfecto, un maquillaje a juego y un bolsito diminuto en el que no te caben ni las llaves de casa. El corolario de esa ley estipula que da igual lo feo, espantoso o bizarro que sea un modelito. Si es de marca, de firma y te ha costado un dineral... siempre lo definiremos como "estiloso" o "a la moda". Da igual que parezcas un merengue de fresa con volantes. Y si alguien con un minimo de conexión ocular con la realidad te hace notar lo horrible que estas con ese modelito... siempre diremos esa maravillosa frase de "eso es que no entiendes de moda" o "eres un ignorante que no tiene estilo".

Hay leyes de ese tipo que no estan tan claras. Por ejemplo, se ha discutido mucho sobre esa norma que dice que cualquier carne con hueso se puede comer con las manos. Pero esa ley es un tanto difusa. Los que la proclamaron no tuvieron presente, por ejemplo, circunstancias como que los insectos tienen el esqueleto por fuera. En un banquete asiatico en el que el anfitrion te obsequia con un plato de cucarachas asadas y escarabajos rebozados...miraras confuso la cuberteria y te preguntaras si el exoesqueleto cuenta como hueso o no a la hora de comerte tu comida con las manos.

Pero hay otras leyes universales. Unas muy concretas. Algunos diran que son las leyes de la causalidad. Otros diran que es la casualidad. Aquellos que tienen la mirada perdida y siempre estan pensando en palabras que rimen con orquidea o crisantemo diran que es justicia poetica. Pero nunca quedara del todo claro.

Pongamos por ejemplo un espadachin. Y no uno de esos en plan corsario pirata con una daga entre los dientes. No. Cojamos el ejemplo de un espadachin del siglo XVIII. Uno de esos que luchan con estoques o floretes. Y pongamos que es un maestro en su estilo de lucha. El mejor del mundo.

Conoce todas las reglas de la elegancia y todas las tacticas de finta. Verlo luchar es casi como verlo reducir a su contrincante a rodajas de sushi mientras baila con su espada en la mano. Y su espada...una obra de arte. Con la cazoleta llena de filigranas y un filo tan fino y delgado que casi parece una aguja.

Ese espadachin es un artista. Con la espalda siempre recta, la cabeza siempre alta, de los que saludan con una floritura de su arma mientras dicen "angard" antes de tomar la posicion de ataque con las puntas de los pies e iniciar su danza de la muerte.

Cualquiera diria que no hay contrincante al que no pueda derrotar. Enemigo al que no pueda vencer...y la gente se equivoca. Es el problema de la evolucion: que cuando te has adaptado tan bien a un medio que has hecho de tu especializacion una forma de vida, cualquier cosa que se salga de lo que tu consideras normal te supondra un desafio imposible.

Cojamos por ejemplo a nuestro teorico espadachin. Llamemoslo Edmond. Da igual que Edmond haya derrotado a miles de enemigos en duelo, o a cientos en batalla...a fin de cuentas, solo se ha enfrentado a espadachines...

Enfrentemos a Edmond ahora a un campesino celta, de dos metros diez de alto y musculos como sacos de melones, y armado con una guadaña, cuyo unico estilo de combate consiste en arrear tan fuerte como pueda gritando como un poseso mientras embiste al enemigo con sus ciento diez quilos de potencia muscular cuyas consecuencias solo podria catalogarse en una carpeta que llevara por titulo "accidentes ferroviarios". Las posibilidades de sobrevivir de Edmond serian las mismas que las de un copo de nieve en el infierno.

O enfrentemoslo a un samurai. Con una katana capaz de cortar un tronco de arbol de 200 años de viejo de un solo tajo. Personalmente ya me gustaria saber a mi como diablos va a detener un ataque asi el elegantisimo florete de nuestro espadachin.

O enfrentemoslo a un luchador de taberna. Un marinero borracho acostumbrado a improvisar armas, y en cuyas manos, cualquier cosa, desde un taburete, hasta un trozo de cordel, o una botella rota pasa a ser un arma letal. Un luchador cuya unica regla es "matamatamatamatamata" y a quien no le importa ni la elegancia, ni la superioridad, ni las reglas...un luchador que muerde, que araña, que patea la entrepierna, que si puede meter la mano en una maceta te tirara tierra a los ojos antes de partirte el tiesto en la coronilla y que ni tiene honor ni lo necesita. Un luchador a quien lo unico que le importa es vivir un dia mas. Edmond no tendria nada que hacer contra alguien asi, pese a su maestria.

Edmond sera el mejor espadachin del mundo de su clase. Y en igualdad de condiciones, nadie puede vencerle. Pero Edmond no sabe absolutamente nada de otras tecnicas de combate. Y las considera inferiores. En circunstancias normales, Edmond no tendria que haber tenido problemas para vencer.

Pero todo el mundo sabe que hay una sutil diferencia entre lo que esperas que pase y lo que pasa de verdad. Y que en combate, si te dejas sorprender, ese segundo que estas en shock por que no sabes como reaccionar, es un segundo en el que tu contrincante, que a lo mejor no tiene ni tu estilo, ni tu nivel, ni tu clase ni tu honor...aprobecha para cortarte la garganta, aplastarte el craneo y descoyuntarte hasta el alma si le da tiempo.

Mas o menos, eso fue lo que paso en la batalla de Hogwards. Los magos mas tenebrosos y poderosos se enfrentaron a armas que no conocian. Armas que en otras circunstancias no habrian tenido problemas en inutilizar. Armas que en otras circunstancias no habrian pasado de ser simples juguetes contra ellos.

Pero en plena noche, en el apogeo de su arrogancia, y luchando contra veteranos a quienes el honor y la pureza de la sangre o los ideales les importaba un bledo, por que no luchaban por ideales, si no que luchaban para ganar, y eso les hacia aprobechar al maximo todas las ventajas que tuvieran y alguna mas que se inventaron sobre la marcha, los mortifagos no tenian nada que hacer.

Voldemort habia esperado encontrar la oposicion de un monton de niños asustados. Y de algun profesor. La resistencia de unas cuantas medidas defensivas magicas. Pero no habia esperado encontrarse de frente con la fiera determinacion de los quymera. Voldemort se habia topado de frente con el 314 al completo.

En circuntancias normales, habria convertido las rafagas de balas y bombas en bandadas de periquitos...pero en mitad de la noche, aquello le habia pillado por sopresa. Y los minutos de caos que habia generado el encontrarse con algo que ni por asomo habian tenido en cuenta que podria pasar, les habia dado a los reveldes squibs la oportunidad de masacrar al enemigo.

Voldemort habia esperado encontrarse con miedo. Habia esperado encontrarse con disidentes asustados y adolescentes. Pero ni en sus peores pesadillas habia considerado que pudieran plantarle cara con metal, con fuego, con furia y determinacion suicida. Voldemort estaba desconcertado. Era como si un soldado futurista armado con armas lasers y cañones de plasma se encontrara de pronto con un neardenthal aplastandole los sesos con entusiasmo con una piedra del tamaño de una sandia. En circunstancias normales, eso seria imposible. Pero la arrogancia es lo que tiene: que no te deja pensar en todas las posibilidades sobre lo que puede pasar, y te preparas para luchar contra aquellos que estan en igualdad de condiciones a ti. Ni se te ocurre pensar en que aquellos que consideras inferiores pueden tener tanto ingenio como tu o incluso mas, y que pueden convertir cualquier cosa en un arma que ni siquiera habias imaginado.

Voldemort habia olvidado la primera regla grabada a fuego en la memoria racial de todo aquel que alguna vez a lo largo de la historia ha empuñado un arma para defenderse de un agresor: NUNCA, NUNCA JAMAS SUBESTIMES A TU OPONENTE.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theo acciono la palanca que abria la recamara haciendo saltar el casquillo vacio y tomo la siguiente bala. Tenia el cuello engarrotado de la tension y la posicion que tenia tomada para disparar. Podria cambiar...pero moverse, o levantar la cabeza habia supuesto delatar su posicion. Y eso no era una opcion. Un francotirador en las sombras que disparaba balas que nadie podia ver era una ventaja tactica. Spangler se lo habia hecho saber. Aun que nadie habia necesitado decirselo a Theo...era lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de ese detalle el solo.

Luna, a su lado, agazapada contra las almenas de la torre de astronomia jugueteaba con la municion mientras miraba con cierta preocupacion la batalla de abajo. Habia aprendido a usar los prismaticos de vision nocturna y de vez en cuando cuando veia a alguien en peligro, se lo hacia saber a Theo que reaccionaba ayudando a quien tuviera que ayudar.

Luna suspiro haciendo girar delicadamente un casquillo vacio entre los dedos. En el aire flotaba un armoa a manzanas, miel y polvora. El viento traia el olor a gasolina quemada, madera carbonizada y carne chamuscada. No era una buena mezcla.

-Sabes...-Luna suspiraba las palabras, como solo ella sabia hacerlo- Nunca habia pensado que seria capaz de matar. O que te veria a ti matando con tanta frialdad. Si lo pienso con calma...es casi triste que hayamos llegado a este extremo...

Theo parpadeo, y sin apartar la vista de la mirilla respondio con todal calma.

-Piensalo de este modo Luna...prefieres mancharte las manos de sangre mortifaga o mancharte la conciencia con el peso de todos aquellos a los que los mortifagos asesinarian si no los detenemos ahora?

-Lo se...lo se...-Luna parecia muy triste. El entusiasmo de hacia unos minutos parecia reconcomerle la conciencia- pero sigue siendo triste...

-Es el menor de los males- Theo recargo su arma y escogio un nuevo blanco con fria precision- Piensalo asi, Luna. Cuando hay varias opciones para elegir, y ninguna es buena, lo mejor que se puede hacer es escoger la menos mala. Es muy bonito eso de morir defendiendo los ideales de uno...pero personalmente soy demasiado pragmatico. Prefiero matar a morir, y seguir viviendo. No estamos asesinando a nadie. Nos estamos defendiendo. Ellos son los asesinos. Y si para pararles los pies tengo que sacarles los sesos por el cogote, lo hare. No me supone un dilema moral ni etico.

Luna lo miro escandalizada. Pero luego medito en las palabras del chico.

-Pero podriamos frenarlos sin matarlos, no? No se...paralizarlos o algo asi...

-En el fondo les hacemos un favor...-Theo cogio otra bala encantada y cargo su arma con movimientos mecanicos- si los detenemos sin matarlos, seran juzgados, enviados a azkaban y condenados al beso del dementor. Lo cierto es que es casi triste que al matarlos en el fondo les estemos ahorrando sufrimiento...

-Pero sigue siendo triste...-Luna miro con cierta culpabilidad la bala que tenia en las manos.

Theo suspiro, dejo su arma y se arrodillo al lado de Luna, mirandola directamente a los ojos.

-Dime, Luna...tu has matado a alguien hoy? Me refiero a directamente...

-No...

-Entonces tienes las manos limpias y la conciencia tranquila. Ya matare yo por ti. No tengo ese problema con mi conciencia. Mi sargento me enseño que hay civiles, y hay soldados. Y el trabajo del soldado es cargar sobre los hombros la responsabilidad de luchar por los que no pueden luchar por si mismos.

Luna parecio aun mas triste. Y cogio las manos de Theo entre las suyas haciendo que al chico se le cortara la respiracion. Agradecia la oscuridad por que si no Luna habria podido ver que tenia la piel a punto de ebullicion.

-Vas a tener un monton de sangre en las manos solo para que nosotros no tengamos que mancharnoslas, Theo...

-Es el precio a pagar por hacer lo que debe ser hecho. Y tendre toda la vida para intentar limpiarlas, Luna.

-Me gustaria ayudarte en eso...-Luna sonrio con cierta timidez.

-Me encantaria que lo hicieras...-En un arranque de coraje que ni siquiera sabia que tuviese, Theo alargo la mano y aparto un mechon de pelo de Luna y se lo recoloco con delicadeza detras de la oreja.

Estuvieron asi unos segundos antes de escuchar el griterio de abajo y Theo regreso a la realidad. Aun tenia trabajo que hacer. Se tumbo de nuevo en su posicion y tomo el rifle. Con el corazon bombeando a mil por hora, marco su nuevo blanco y una nueva racion de sesos mortifagos fueron esparcidas por el cesped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No me queda municion!- Grito Goyle por encima del estruendo de las armas- Es mi ultimo cargador!

-Los repuestos los tenia la princesita!- Le aullo Vincent sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo.

-A la mierda!- Goyle tiro a un lado la metralleta y con un aspavientos lanzo una llamarada de fuego por su varita. Era fuego infernal. Una gigantesca cobra ignea se formo en el aire y aullo siseando atacando y calcinando a todos los que se le plantaron delante. Las puertas del castillo se habian tornado un infierno.

-Pero que haces!- Le espeto Dumbledore escndalizado- Eso es magia oscura!

-Nadie. Pasa. Por. Esta. Puerta.- Sentencio Goyle sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Ni siquiera pestañeaba. Tenia toda su atencion puesta en su maleficio.

-Ellos no se andaran con miramientos, nosotros no tenemos por que hacerlo!- Vincent arremetio con otro chorro de fuego infernal, haciendo aumentar la llamarada de su amigo.

-Pero eso es magia oscura!- Dumbledore no daba credito a sus ojos. Donde habian aprendido esos dos semejantes conjuros?

-La magia no es blanca o negra- dijo Goyle con los dientes rechinandoles- El color esta en el corazon del mago que la usa. Asi que demosle un buen uso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise salto sobre el ultimo cuerpo que habia derribado, lo habia empapado con un acuamenti y luego le habia hundido a Charlotte a maxima potencia en el pecho hasta que las combulsiones cesaron. El machete lo habia pedido hacia mucho en el vientre de algun mamon con tunica negra y masara de plata. No habia perdido tiempo en intentar recuperarlo, tenia mas armas en su arsenal. Y corrio como alma que lleva el diablo entre los arboles en direccion a la hoguera que rugia delante de el. En su piel de ebano se reflejaba la danza de las llamas. El Harrier de Stallion habia quedado reducido a un amasijo de cascotes retorcidos. Una grotesca estatua erigida en el altar de los que pagan el precio por defender a los que no pueden defenderse.

Blaise cayo de rodillas y sus dedos se hundieron en el mantillo del bosque y la tierra humeda. Y sollozo. Stallion le habia caido bien. Le gustaba esa mujer. La habia conocido solo unas horas, pero ella habia tenido algo... ese aura de decision. Stallion habia tenido carisma. Era casi como algun tipo de hipnotismo. Y a Blaise le habia caido bien. Y ahora estaba muerta.

Arrugo los labios intentando contener un sollozo, pero no pudo. La realidad se habia impuesto. La gente siempre piensa en las guerras y las batallas por los cantares, por las baladas, por los brindis llenos de orgullo y patriotismo. Nadie piensa en la sangre, en las lagrimas, en el dolor, en ver a los amigos morir... nadie piensa en esas cosas.

Blaise no pudo contener el llanto, y grito mientras los ojos se le desbordaban de lagrimas. Habia oido morir a Rempel. Habia oido que Dany Boy habia desaparecido. Y luego no solo habia oido, si no que habia visto caer a Stallion. Del resto no sabia nada. Toda esa gente que no tendria que haber estado alli, que habian muerto por que ellos les habian pedido ayuda. Y habian acudido, de buen grado. Y ahora no volverian nunca.

Blaise se dejo caer en el barro presa de los espasmos del llanto, y se quedo alli, sintiendo el abrasador calor del Harrier en llamas mientras miraba como el dibujo de la chica pin up montada en el semental negro iba desapareciendo bajo una densa capa de hollin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando Macgonnagall aparecio en el patio con un escuadron de estudiantes de septimo curso, el panorama que se encontro era cuanto menos extraño. Alli estaban, varios alumnos, unos militares y un monton de cadaveres despedazaros.

Draco ayudaba a andar a Spangler. El ultimo licantropo habia sido especialmente duro de matar. El sargento se habia llevado un feo zarpazo en la pierna, y si no hubiera sido por que Draco consiguio derribarlo atacandolo por la espalda con dos certeros hechizos, Spangler tendria la yugular entre aquellas fauces que ahora babeaban inertes.

El rubio ojigris dejo a Spangler a cargo de la profesora sin ningun tipo de explicacion y entro dando gritos dentro del castillo.

-Pero que significa esto?- mascullo la profesora de transformaciones mirando escandalizada el patio.

-Que pasa guapa, nunca has estado en un campo de batalla?- La voz de Spangler era un ronroneo que pretendia ser picaro y sensual, si no fuera por que tenia los ecos del rugir de una motosierra.

La profesora lo fulmino con la mirada mientras alzaba mucho la cabeza e intentaba ocultar el hecho de que ese majadero vestido de verde la habia escandalizado y le habia sacado los colores.

-Sepa usted que yo soy una profesora de este centro!

-Me parece genial...Spangler intentaba ponerse de pie pero el dolor de su vieja herida en la cadera y la pierna lacerada se lo ponian dificil- Pero ahora se buena chica y dime que sabes como hacer un zurcido para remendarme la pierna y ponerme una venda. Y si ya me dices que vas a darme besitos en las pupitas puedo decirte un par de sitios mas que me duelen...

Macgonagall abria y cerraba la boca intentando buscar las palabras que definideran su indignacion ante tal descaro, pero su vocabulario no era lo bastante amplio.

-Usted es...es...-empezo sin saber como continuar.

-Si si si...-Spangler hizo un aspaviento con la mano como si aquello no importara- Un descarado, un caradura y un degenerado. Que esperaba? Soy un soldado. Cualquier cosa que me recuerde que estoy vivo y que puedo seguir luchando es un salvavidas para mi. Y ahora, si no le importa, lo del zurcido lo decia en serio. Y todo lo demas tambien...pero no la veo muy por la labor... Espero que las enfermeras de este sitio sean mas cariñosas que las profesoras...si lo unico que se puede hacer aquí divertido es despedazar esos perros enormes que teneis voy a aburrirme mucho...

Un par de testigos, que eran estudiantes de septimo, no daban credito a lo que veian. Aquel hombre vestido de verde estaba jugando al acoso y derribo con Macgonagall que parecia que iba a sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento.

Y lo peor de todo es que ese hombre _aun _era un hombre. En otras circuntancias, la transformista ya le habria hecho aparecer ancas, pellejo baboso verde y una lengua prensil caza moscas. Que no lo hubiera hecho aun era...preocupante.

Entre Macgonagall y un estudiante mas, llevaron a Spangler a la enfermeria, donde en 10 minutos le cerraron las heridas a base de pociones y hechizos, lo vendaron a conciencia y estuvo listo. Le dijeron que tenia que descansar, pero un par de pellizcos por parte del sargento en los traseros de madam Pompfrey y en el de Macgonagall dejaron claro que la unica opcion sensata era dejarlo ir. No era bueno, ni sano hacer que Spangler se quedara donde no queria estar.

Lo vieron coger sus armas, y salir renqueando y cogeanto ligeramente de nuevo al campo de batalla que eran los patios.

-Pero quien diablos es ese hombre?- dijo sulfurada Madam Pompfrey

-Un peligro, eso es lo que es...-Minverva aun se estaba abanicando con las manos mientras el trasero le ardia alli donde Spangler no solo habia pellizcado, si no que habia retorcido.

-Ya lo veo ya...-El tono picaron de Pompfrey no se le paso por alto a la transformista.

-Sera posible...-Minerva se palmeo la frente. Acaso se habian vuelto todos locos menos ella?

Draco por su parte habia corrido hasta el gran comedor y estaba aullando que todo aquel que supiera montar en escoba y lanzar un patronus era necesario.

-Pero que dice ese?- Mascullo Ron furioso- Como si fueramos ha hacerle caso...

-Que estas pensando Malfoy?- Pregunto Hermione acercandose mientras ignoraba a Ron descaradamente.

-Los dementores son un problema para los Apaches. No tienen defensa posible, ya sabes lo que le paso a Rempel. Necesitan apoyo aereo magico...

Hermione asintio y se puso a señalar.

-Ginny sabe, y Neville, y Luna, que ahora no se donde esta. Cho tambien sabe, y Penelope...-fue señalando a todos los del ED.

-Genial, seguidme, iremos al escobero...-Comenzo Draco de nuevo.

-Pero tu quien te crees que eres? Acaso piensas que te vamos ha hacer caso?- Ron se cruzo de brazos entre Draco y Hermione.

-Mira, gilipollas- Draco hablaba despacio. Tenia demasiada prisa para las idioteces del pelirojo- Si crees que tenemos tiempo para tus paranoias conspiratorias sobre de que lado estoy, te lo dire muy claro: los ultimos diez minutos he estado defendiendo el patio y matando licantropos para que el castillo este seguro. Dime, donde has estado tu?

Sabia que habia sido un golpe bajo, pero no tenia mas opcion. Ron saco su varita rojo de indignacion apuntando a Draco. Todos lo sabian. Los ultimos diez minutos Ron habia estado en el gran comedor, como todos. A salvo mientras los profesores defendian el castillo. Por lo visto, no solo los profesores lo habian estado defendiendo.

Hermione dio un zarpazo y le quito la varita a Ron al vuelo.

-Basta de tonterias!- Les grito a todos- Podeis ayudar o podeis quedaros aquí ignorando a los que estan luchando ahi fuera para defendernos! Y ahora decidido que vais a ha hacer y moveos que no tenemos todo el dia!

-vale...pero yo no pienso hacer lo que el huron oxigenado me diga...-refunfuño Ron.

-Pues haz lo que te diga yo- le espeto Hermione a las bravas- Y yo te digo que hagas lo que Malfoy te diga! Y si no estas dispuesto toma asiento y qeudarte aquí, calentito, seguro y lejos de los problemas! Pero ya estamos bastante hasta el cuello como para que encima nos carges con tus esquizofrenis infantiloides! Ya no somos niños! Ni slytherin contra griffindor! Ahora somos todos alumnos de Hogwards defendiendonos! Y si no eres capaz de entenderlo y hechar un amano, quita del medio por que si no te apartamos nosotros!

Ron retrocedia ante la ferocidad de Hermione. Draco la tomo del hombro y le susurro un "calmate" al oido, la chica parecio deshincharse de golpe.

-En que podemos ayudar?- Era Ginny, bastante nerviosa por lo que acababa de ver y oir.

-Coged las escobas- Draco recupero la compostura, pero seguia con la mano en el hombro de Hermione- Todos, las mas rapidas que encontreis, salid ahi fuera volando y lanzando patronus. Esquivad todo lo que os hechen pero mantened alejados a los dementores de los aviones y los helicopteros...

-Que es un avion y un helicoptero?- Esta vez era Neville.

-Yo os lo explico por el camino a buscar las escobas...-Harry asintio mirando a Draco

-Tomad esto...-Hermione abrio el bolsito de cuentas y se puso a sacar walkies y pinganillos para las orejas para todos.

-Que es esto?- era Ginny mirando el aparato confusa.

-Yo os lo explico por el camino...-A Harry empeza a amontonarsele el trabajo.

mas de una quincena de chicos y chicas salieron corriendo tras el ojiverde. Ron seguia remugando antes de irse tras ellos.

El rubio pulso su comunicador y dijo que si veian a adolescentes en escobas que no dispararan, que eran refuerzos.

La mayoria de los que vieron la escena se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que mientras Draco hablaba por el aparato muggle, los dedos de su mano se habian entrelazado con los de Granger. Apenas uno segundos, por que poco despues, ambos salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas. Todos tenian algo que hacer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry habia conseguido un milagro. En apenas un par de minutos todos pillaron el concepto basico de que es un walkie talkie y para que sirve, y mientras volaban escoltando a los helicopteros (habia tenido especial cuidado en explicar por que no debian acercarse a las helices giratorias...) y los harrieres, se ocupanan de mantener lejos, muy lejos a los dementores. Incluso hechaban protegeos contra los squibs cuando los mortifagos devolvian en ataque con magia.

Harry estaba preocupado. Lo que Hermione la habia explicado habia sonado...logico. Muy logico. Pero se lo jugaba todo a una carta. Su amiga pocas veces se habia equivocado...pero eso no quitaba que tuviera miedo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort resoplaba furioso. Presiono su brazo llamando a sus mortifagos. Una retirada estrategica. Tenia que reorganizar sus filas, coordinar de nuevo el ataque y plantearse una nueva estrategia.

Cuando pocos segundos despues, todos compadecieron ante el Lord, a Voldemort casi se le corta la respiracion. Casi.

Habia perdido tres cuartas partes de su ejercito. Y apenas llevaban quince minutos de combate y ni siquiera habian conseguido traspasar los patios.

-Vamos a tener que enfocar la batalla desde un nuevo angulo...-mascullo iracundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un sonido estridente empezo a salir de las propias paredes del castillo. Rezumaba de los muros. Salia de las piedras como la resina saldria de la madera de una tabla de pino. Era escalofriante. Rechinaba. Luego el sonido se convirtio en una voz. La voz de Voldemort.

La voz decia que lo que acababa de pasar era solo una muestra de lo que pasaria si Potter no le era entregado. Que si en una hora, Potter no se encontraba con el en limite del bosque negro, barrerian Hogwards de la faz de la tierra.

La voz decia que nadie sobreviviria.

Luego se hizo el silencio. Y todos se miraron aterrados.

-hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte...-mascullo Spangler tomando asiento como pudo- Pero vamos a tener que pensar en una estrategia alternativa...

Copper asintio. Y miro al rededor. De los veinte squibs que habian partido, solo quedaban 6. Kawalsky, Feretti, Hudson, Spangler, Copper y Davidson. Un harrier de cuatro. Dos Apaches de seis. Era cuanto menos tragico.

-No pueden quedar muchos...-empezo Goyle limpiandose un par de heridas del brazo- Los hemos mermado muchisimo ahi fuera.

Goyle estaba enfadado. Dumbledore los habia obligado a el y a Crabble a dejar su puesto cuando el enemigo se retiro. No se sentia comodo. Le habian dicho que defendiera la puerta y ahora no lo estaba haciendo. No tenia una mision. Y eso le escocia. No hacer nada le crispaba los nervios.

-Pero aun quedan...-era Draco, algo deprimido. No podia dejar de pensar en sus padres. En si estarian ahi fuera. Y no sabia que era peor, si imaginarselos entre los vivos que volverian a atacarlos o contandolos entre los muertos.- Y ahora no los pillaremos por sorpresa.

-Entonces solo queda una salida...-Harry se puso en pie. Estaba temblando de miedo. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero eso no hacia que fuera mas facil hacerlo.

-No seas tonto chaval, ese cabron tendra que pasar por encima de todos nosotros para poder cogerte...-Canturreo alegremente Spangler.

-No. Nadie mas a va a morir por mi.- harry cerro los ojos triste y cansado.- Esto se tiene que acabar aquí. Y se tiene que acabar ahora.

-Entonces yo voy contigo.- Era Ron

-Y yo...-esta vez era Hermione.

-Y nosotros...-dijo Spangler en nombre del 314. Tanto los viejos como los nuevos se pusieron en pie.

-Y yo...-Era Neville.

-y Yo...-luna.

-y Yo...-Ginny.

Los "y yo..." se fueron precediendo. Toda la escuela se habia puesto en pie.

-No! Esto es una locura! Tu- dijo Macgonagall señalando a potter- No vas a suicidarte en un duelo con el Lord tenebros. Y vosotros- dijo señalando a todos los demas- No vais a ir a ver como alguien muere!

-Por que no?- Dijo Luna encogiendose de hombros- Yo quiero verlo. Si Harry muere, que no morira, sabremos a que atenernos. Sabremos que la guerra continua. Si Voldemort muere, nadie podra volver a asustarnos. Podremos respirar tranquilos, por que habremos visto morir al monstruo. Y ya no habran mas pesadillas. Nadie nos tendra que decir lo que habra pasado. No habran dudas. Por que lo habremos visto. Yo quiero ver que pasa. Yo quiero saber que pasa. No quiero que nadie me lo tenga que contar. No quiero que nadie me vuelta a engañar.

Minerva abrio la boca y la cerro haciendo chascar los dientes. Dumbledore sonrio beatificamente.

-Creo que la mayoria ha hablado. Nos hemos pasado toda la vida intentando enseñarles a pensar por si mismos. Y ahora lo estan hacieno. Y han decidido defender su hogar. No somos quienes para negarles elegir en que mundo quieren vivir. Y esta claro, que no quieren sombras en su futuro. Hagamos brillar el sol.

Un corro de voces se pusieron deacuerdo. Y se formo una densa piña de estudiantes en torno a Harry, que parecia mas hundido y deprimido. Como si no tuviera suficiente presion encima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lo que Voldemort vio diez minutos despues, fue a todos los habitantes del castillo avanzar hacia el bosque. Una auntentica multitud. Sonrio contrariado. Aun que su humor mejoro un poco cuando vio que a la cabeza de la comitiva iba Harry.

-Creo que se me olvido mencionar que vinieras solo...Harry,...-siseo el Lord.

-No han venido a intervenir, Tom, han venido a ver que sucede. Asi nadie podra decirles nunca que fue lo que paso, por que ellos lo habran visto. Si gano yo, o si ganas tu. Sea como sea, ellos seran testigos.

-Ah, ya veo...sin ases escondidos, todas las cartas sobre la mesa...-Rio despectivo el hombre de rasgos serpentinos.

-Algo asi...si.- Harry se encogio de hombros.

-Entonces que sera, harry? Un duelo entre caballeros?

-Tu no eres un caballero, pero si eres capaz de atenerte diez minutos a unas reglas, seria una buena solucion a todo esto...

Voldemort se crispo mirando al ojiverde irritado. Que ese mocoso no fuera capaz de mostrarle el respeto que se merecia le crispaba los nervios.

-Sea pues...Potter...-escupio saludando en una elegante parodia del saludo de un duelista con la varita.

Harry lo imito, y se miraron encarados. Como dos heroes de la antigüedad. Dos campeones que se juegan a un unico combate la victoria o la derrota mientras dos ejercitos se enfrentan impasibles sin poder intervenir.

Fueron unos segundos larguisimos. Voldemort y Harry se miraban el uno al otro esperando anticiparse al movimiento del contrario. Se movieron al unisono, como en un baile coordinado.

-AVADA KEDRAVRA!

-EXPELIARMUS!

Los dos hechizos, el rojo y el verde volaron el uno contra el otro y las varitas gemelas se reconocieron. Y se quedaron asi, conectadas, repeliendose mutuamente en algun lugar en el centro de los dos contrincantes.

La presion era horrible, Harry recordaba esa sensacion. Si flaqueaba estaria muerto. Solo podia rezar para aguantar y...y de pronto se acordo.

Hermione se lo habia dicho.

_Todo el mundo supuso que os enfrentarias con magia por que ambos sois magos. La profecia decia que tendriais que luchar, pero no dijo como! Nunca podras derrotar con magia a Voldemort, pero nadie ha dicho que sea con magia como tiene que ser derrotado!_

Harry ignoro el dolor y la tension en su brazo, y con la mano libre se palpo el bulto del pantalon.

_No pierdes nada por intentarlo, Harry..._habia dicho Hermione.

Y tenia razon. No perdia nada.

Metio la mano en el bolsillo y palpo aquel frio trozo de metal doblado con cuidado.

_Esto es el seguro, tienes que quitarlo._

Clic...el dedo se deslizo sobre la palanquita y la movio de posicion.

Cogio la culata con la mano, metio el dedo en la arandela donde estaba el gatillo y saco la mano del bolsillo. La pistola cromada relucia en su mano.

Ni siquiera tuvo que apuntar.

_Cualquier idiota, por mala punteria que tenga, es capaz de hacer blanco en un cuerpo humano a menos de diez metros_ habia dicho Hermione. Y tenia razon. Harry podia ver a Voldemort con nitidez.

Ni siquiera apunto. Subio la mano, y dirigio el cañon del arma hacia Voldemort. Y apreto el gatillo. Una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez...

todos lo viero. Harry disparando con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha repelia el avada de voldemort. Y disparo seis veces. Cuatro hicieron blanco. Voldemort recivio dos impactos en el pecho y dos en el vientre, que lo hicieron trastabillar hacia atrás y perder el control del hechizo.

Entonces el expeliarmus lo alcanzo de pleno, lo desarmo y salio despedido hacia atrás. Fue casi un ensalmo. Los mortifagos, que ya habian tenido bastante, empezaron a desaparecerse. Dejando atrás a su rey caido que mascullaba y borboteaba sangre en el suelo, arrastrandose como un vil reptil.

Harry se acerco y lo apunto con la pistola y la varita. Era casi patetico ver el miedo en los ojos de tu mayor enemigo.

-Podria rematarte, sabes?- Le susurro casi con cariño el ojiverde- Podria reventarte los sesos, lanzarte un avada, podria coserte a crucios, podria lanzarte un imperios, podria calcinarte con un hechizo incendiario...podria hacerte lo que quisiera...

-y por que no lo haces...-balbuceo Voldemort con la boca llena de sangre, chorreandole por la barbilla.

-Por que no soy como tu. Yo soy de los buenos. Yo no mato a mi enemigo cuando esta caido en el suelo.

-Imbecil...-Rio Voldemort con espasmos de dolor- la profecia dice que no podras vivir mientras yo viva!

-No me has entendido, verdad?- Harry nego suavemente con la cabeza- He dicho que no voy a rematarte. Pero no he dicho nada sobre quedarme aquí, y verte morir lentamente mientras te retuerces en agonia. Y no sere el unico. Ves a ese millar de personas que esta ahi? Se van a quedar ahi, donde estan. Y todos te veran morir. Y todos sabran que has muerto. Y nadie se lo habra dicho, por que todos habran sido testigos de como el Lord tenebroso ha llegado a su final.

Voldemort se puso palido. Y no solo era por que se estuviera desangrando. Apenas podia mantenerse semierguido en el suelo.

-No puedes hacer eso!-Le chillo acusador.

-Claro que puedo- Harry se sento en el suelo mirando a Voldemort con una terrible calma- La profecia dice que ninguno de los dos vivira mientras el otro no muera. Pero no dice que tenga que matarte. Sencillamente, me limitare a verte morir. No me ensuciare las manos con tu sangre, Tom. Es lo gracioso de todo esto. Que no tendre tu muerte en mi conciencia.

Y mientras el amecer llegaba, Voldemort miro a la multitud congregada a su alrededor. Y supo, que no obtendria ni piedad ni clemencia ni de uno solo de ellos. Y arrastrandose sobre si mismo, convulsinando y sangrando sobre el barro, acribillado por un arma muggle y un hechizo magico de primer curso, Voldemort murio. Y todos lo vieron.

Mientras el nuevo sol se alzaba en el horizonte, todos sabian que el monstruo habia caido. La pesadilla habia acabado. O al menos una de ellas. Por que cuando recogieron el cuerpo, y volvieron a Hogwards, vieron lo mucho que quedaba por hacer, y la cantidad de heridas que esa noche se habian abierto que nunca terminarian de cicatrizar.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos los Kawalkis, Ferettis y Hudsons del mundo del cine y las sereis de television. Por que siempre que hay un Kawalski, un Feretti o un Hudson en una serie o pelicula de corte militar o policiaco...muere. Por eso en esta historia son los unicos que sobreviven. Los Kawalskis, Ferettis y Hudsons del mundo se merecen una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Por un mundo un poquito mas igualitario en el que un apellido no decrete si seras atrezzo o el heroe de la historia.**

**Por cierto, ya que querias frikitrivial...pues sigamos jugando.**

**Hay una serie de dibujos animados bastante antigua, en la que el heroe decia una frase que me ha traumatizado desde mi mas tierna infancia. La frase era la siguiente:**

"**Yo me baño, claro que me baño. Desde que era pequeño, mi madre me lanzaba al rio una vez al año para que me lavara. Me hiciera falta o no"**

**A ver quien de vosotros sabe de que serie de animacion infantil sale esta joya del heraldo de la higiene...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Me siento un poco vieja despues de ver que nadie, absolutamente nadie haya reconocido la famosisima frase de Conan el barbaro en la serie de animacion de los ochenta "Conan the adventurer"...un clasico de mi infancia. En fin...sniff sniff. **

**Siento un poco el retraso, pero ya sabeis que a medida que voy terminando una historia me entra un poco de pereza. No se cuantos capitulos quedaran de la historia...pero no quedan muchos. **

**L asiguiente pregunta de frikitrivial es un poco mas facil. Aun solo en cierto sentido. **

**Hay ciertas pautas en las las peliculas y las series de television, sobretodo en los generos militares, policiacos o de accion...basicamente, es muy facil saber que personajes van a morir. **

**Pongamos varios ejemplos, y que conste, que los que yo diga de ejemplos no valen como respuesta:**

**Ejemplo1: el compañero viejo del joven policia, en el momento que diga "la semana que viene me jubilo, que ganas tengo de irme de vacaciones con mi mujer, mis hijos o mis nietos"...ese personaje no durara vivo ni cinco minutos por que el mafioso de turno lo acribillara a balazos.**

**Ejemplo2: En toda pelicula de miedo, aquel personaje que diga "deberiamos separarnos, cubririamos mas terreno, ademas, que es lo peor que podria pasar?". A ese personaje solo le falta taturarse un "apuñalenme aqui" en la nuca, por que morira antes de terminar la frase.**

**Ejemplo3: La chica menos guapa, o la mas regordeta, que siempre resultara ser la mas inteligente de un grupo de adolescentes o el negro joven con gran sentido del humor al que se le coge cariño por lo gracioso que es, seran los primeros en morir.**

**Ejemplo 4: El soldado que saque la cartera y enseñe las fotos de sus hijos, de sus nietos, de sus sobrinos, o la foto de su guapisima novia con la que se casara nada mas vuelva de la guerra, morira al final de la escena. Pasa lo mismo si eres un soldado y te llamas Kawalsky o Feretti. **

**Ejemplo 5: El personaje en una escena de misterio que diga "yo se lo que hay que hacer" morira antes de poder revelarlo al resto del grupo. Pasa lo mismo con el que diga dentro de un laberinto "seguidme, conozco el camino".**

**Os desafio a que me digais cinco cliches del cine que indiquen que un personaje va a morir en las siguientes escenas ^^.**

**Y una pregunta extra, no es de frikitrivial pero estuve horas riendome cuando me la hicieron. A ver de vosotras sabe cual es el ingenio mas antiguo, que se remonta a la edad de piedra, que permite ver a los humanos a traves de las paredes.**

**Por cierto, que me lo habeis preguntado. En esta historia, los horrocruxes y las reliquias de la muerte me las he saltado a la torera. Basicamente, haceos a la ida de que en esta historia, esa parte no existe. No tenia ganas de comerme la cabeza.**

CAPITULO 32: sobre el aire y sobre el oceano.

Los aurores llegaron. La orden del fenix llego. Los agentes del ministerio y el mismisimo ministro en persona llegaron. El caos se hizo en el colegio. Curiosamente, apenas habian un grupo de estudiantes heridos de mayor o menor gravedad, pero nadie corria peligro inminente.

Los periodistas del profeta tampoco se hicieron esperar, sacando fotografias del cadaver de Voldemort, haciendo preguntas, e interrogando a todos los presentes sobre como Harry Potter habia matado al Lord.

La cosa tambien se complico bastante cuando de entre los arboles aparecieron Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy corriendo y gritando, buscando a su hijo.

Blaise aparecio mas tarde, con el cuerpo y la ropa llenos de hollin. Nadie le pregunto nada. Minutos mas tarde, Theo y Luna bajaron de la torre de astronomia, Lo habian visto todo con los prismaticos y la mirilla telescopica.

El sargento Spangler escupio a un lado despreciando el circo mediatico que se habia armado y acercandose a un estudiante le ordeno con cara de pocos amigos que le transmutara o le trasnformara algo en una pala, que tenia trabajo que hacer. El estudiante obedecio, y Spangler se cargo la pala al hombro, y renqueando como pudo, cogio varias de las mantas de la enfermeria y se fue caminando hacia los humos del bosque. Feretti, Kawalsky, Davidson y Copper lo siguieron.

-A donde vais?- Les Pregunto Goyle con cierta inquetud.

-la batalla ha terminado, ahora toca devolver a casa a los que no han salido vivos.- Respondio copper sin mirarlo.

Los viejos soldados comenzaron a cantar.

-My bonny is over the ocean, my bonny is over the sea, my bonny is over the ocean, oh bring back my bonny to me...

Blaise y Theo se miraron confusos.

-Eso es una cancion de cuna...-pregunto el moreno intentando no reir.- se supone que lo cantan los niños, que es una cancioncilla alegre,,,,

-no es tan alegre cuando te acuerdas de quienes no la estan cantando, chico- Le espeto Copper cargando unas cuantas mantas mas. -Por eso la cantamos, por que hay algunos que no la cantaran. Los soldados no somos inocentes, cometemos actos terribles en nombre de ideales que no son los nuestros, solo por que gente que suele estar muy lejos y muy a salvo nos da ordenes. Acudimos cuando nos llama el deber. Marchamos cuando nos lo dicen, saltamos cuando nos lo dicen, matamos cuando se nos ordena que matemos. Y nunca nos preguntamos si esta bien o esta mal, si aquellos con los que combatiamos lo merecian o no. Sencillamente lo hacemos. Por eso perdimos nuestra inocencia. Cuando la batalla termina, y los que estan arriba celebran la victoria en sus lugares seguros, escribiendo la historia del glorioso dia en el que lo cambiaron todo, nosotros vemos lo que va despues del barro, el miedo, la sangre y los gritos. Y mas o menos viene a ser mas barro, mas miedo, mas sangre y mas gritos. La victoria nunca es gloriosa para nosotros, por que somos los que sabemos el precio que se ha pagado para obtenerla. Por eso cantamos. Para recordar a los inocentes que no tendran que ver lo que nosotros vemos. Para recodar a los que defendemos. Y para devolver algo de inocencia a los que no cantan con nosotros.

Theo y Blaise dejaron de sonreir y se miraron incomodos. Cargaron algunas mantas mas, con las varitas transformaron algunos cascotes en palas, y acompañaron a los viejos soldados.

Encontraron el helicoptero de Rempel. Se abrieron paso, sacaron el cuerpo, y lo envolvieron con una manta mientras cantaban sobre el conejito perdido con voces rotas y cascadas. Suplicando que volviera a casa, que les devolvieran lo que habian perdido.

Tras apagar los incendios de los Harriers, recuperaron los restos de Stallion y de Scott. Quedaba mas bien poco de ellos. A Danny Boy no hubo forma de encontrarlo. Nadie tenia claro que habia pasado con el.

Las voces de los 314 resonaban en todas partes, y todos los estudiantes de Hogwards que los escucharon agacharon la cabeza avergonzados. Algunos incluso se sintieron tentados de ir a ayudar. Pero no eran sus muertos. Se sentian como intrusos acercandose a aquellos soldados. Como si no tuvieran derecho a tocar a los que habian caido y muerto por defenderlos. Algunos alumnos comenzaron a susurrar la letra de la cancioncilla infantil

Luna fue la primera en reaccionar. Con su varita hacia levitar los cadaveres y los posaba con sumo respeto en una hilera frente a las puertas del castillo, mientras susurraba que su conejito estaba sobre el oceano, que su conejito estaba muy lejos sobre el mar.

Los aurores iban como locos de un lado a otro, intentando averiguar que habia pasado. El ministro no paraba de preguntar a todos intentando enterarse de lo que habia sucedido. Y la unica respuesta que recivia era "devuelveme mi conejito" de los alumnos que agachaban la cabeza y caminaban hacia donde los cadaveres del 314 se iban amontonando con un respeto casi sobrenatural.

Un grupo de estudiantes de Hufflepuff traian flotando en el centro del grupo los restos de dos de los apaches, y los depositaron reverencialmente en el patio. Un grupo de ravenclaw habian traido uno de los harriers. Otro de los harrieres era traido por los Pansy, Astoria y Daphne, que se habian unido a la cancion con voces al borde de las lagrimas.

Un grupo de Girrfindor traia el tercer harrier y un retorcido y destrozado helicoptero. Los profesores, los aurores y los pocos padres que habian aparecido empezaron a quedarse quietos, contemplando la escena sin saber que decir o que hacer. Era escalofriante.

Los alumnos seguian cantando. Cantaban aquella cancion infantil que se suponia debia ser alegre como si fuera una elegia. Como si fuera un panegilico. Como si fuera un himno sagrado o un requiem. Cantaban en un susurro roto por el llanto. Y sus voces llenaban de ecos extraños el lugar.

Mas de doce cadaveres envueltos en sus mantas fueron alineados en el patio. Draco entro de nuevo cargando con otro cuerpo. El de un anciano al que apenas habia conocido, pero que sabia que se llamaba Jackson. Aun que nunca llego a saber su nombre de pila. Dejo el cuerpo, que era sumamente ligero con cuidado junto a los otros compañeros del 314, y fue cuando vio a sus padres. 

Narcissa queria arrancar a correr y abrazar y besar a su hijo. Draco vio como Lucius respiraba de nuevo, aliviado por verle vivo.

-Draco!- Grito su madre corriendo hacia el.

Pero no era un momento para reencuentros. Draco se cuadro, se dio la vuelta, dandoles la espalda, y se puso de nuevo en marcha a recoger los cuerpos de los caidos mientras entonaba de nuevo su cancion.

Narcissa corrio hacia su hijo y lo agarro del brazo llorando de gratitud y abrazandolo.

-No me habias visto? Merlin bendito! Estaba aterrada! Hacia dias que no sabia de ti! No sabia si estabas vivo o muerto! No sabia que habia pasado en la mansion!

-Lo se mama, y lo siento, no pude ponerme en contacto contigo...-dijo huraño el rubio al ver tambien acercarse a su padre.

-Deberiamos irnos,...-Lucius estaba nervioso. Y tenia motivos para estarlo.

-Iros si quereis, yo aun no he terminado- Draco volvio a ponerse la pala al hombro.

-de que estas hablando? Hay sirvientes para arreglar todo esto, los elfos y la gente del ministerio se encargara de ….-empezo Narcissa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hay cosas que uno debe hacer por si mismo, y rendir honores a los que han caido a tu lado defendiendote aun que no tenian por que hacerlo es una de esas cosas...-Draco se deshizo del abrazo de su madre. Con delicadeza...pero firmemente determinado a que lo soltara.

-Pero de que estas hablando?- le espeto Lucius cada vez mas nervioso.

-Que aquí estoy, y aquí me quedo.- Draco se dio la vuelta y hablo de espaldas a sus padres- aun no he terminado lo que tengo que hacer. Iros si quereis, o ayudad en lo que podais. Haced lo que debais. Que yo hare lo mismo.

Dumbledore hablaba con la prensa, con los aurores y los agentes del ministerio. Harry fue llamado para declarar. Igual que Ron y Hermione. Pero esta ultima no aparecio. Estaba demasiado ocupada recogiendo los restos de un quymera que habia sido despedazado por los licantropos. Sabia que era un soldado por que habian jirones de ropa de camuflaje entre los trozos desperdigados de carne.

Cuando un periodista se acerco a Hermione, reconociendola como una de las amigas de Potter, penso que tendria una gran exclusiva. Una oportunidad asi no se tiene mas que una vez o dos en la vida. Con gran respeto, se acerco a la chica y carraspeo.

-Srta Granger, tiene algun comentario que hacer sobre lo que ha sucedido? El mundo quiere saber que ha pasado aquí...

Hermione ni siquiera le miro. Solo suspiro cansada. Se giro lentamente, con el brazo del soldado caido en las manos, la cara manchada de barro, de sangre y de hollin. Miro fijamente al impoluto periodista, con sus ropas limpias, su sonrisa esperanzada, y la impoluta pluma en la mano. Y se pregunto a si misma por que diablos habian luchado tanto.

-Devuelvamelo.- Dijo ella con voz tranquila.

-Disculpe? Que quiere que le devuelva?- El perodista tenia la cara contraida en una mueca de incomprension.

-Mi conejito, devuelvame mi conejito- Hermione sonrio al borde de las lagrimas, y volvio al trabajo, cogiendo con respeto los trozos del soldado muerto y amontonandolos en la manta.

Aquel periodista dedujo que la chica estaba en shock. Pero para su sorpresa, aquellas palabras, que eran parte de la letra de la cancion que todos parecian cantar, se repitieron una y otra vez. Daba igual a quien preguntara, o que preguntara...siempre le decian "brinkg back my bonny to me". Todo el colegio parecia estar en trance.

Lo mas extraño fue el rumbo que fue tomando la cancion. Saliendose de la letra original. De pronto, el conejito parecia estar perdido en laberintos bizarros, sobrevolando bosques de acromantulas, el conejito estaba sobre el castillo, o escondido en las mazmorras. Pero siempre estaba la suplica de que alguien le devolviera el conejito al remitente.

Los alumnos se miraban algo confusos cuando los soldados veteranos se iban inventando nuevas estrofas sobre lugares insospechados donde podia estar escondido en conejito, y algunos de los versos improvisados provocaron risas y sonrisillas. Sobretodo cuando Blaise se unio a la cancion, y declaro al mundo que queria recuperar su conejito, que estaba encadenado en las mazmorras de algun pervertido fetichista del relleno blandito.

La atmosfera se habia vuelto extraña. Era como estar de fiesta, de celebracion por la vitoria y a la vez, en un ritual solemene y un entierro al mismo tiempo. Y nadie era capaz de desdibujar donde estaba la linea que separaba esos sentimientos duales y que en teoria debian ser contradictorios.

Pero alli estaban. Griffindors, hufflepuffs, ravenclaws, slytherins y los squibs de ejercito, recuperando cuerpos destrozados, y vehiculos aereos de las fuerzas armadas, sin que nadie hubiera dicho nada. Sin que nadie les dijera que tenian o que debian hacer. Todos sencillamente hacian lo que creian que debia ser hecho. Y funcionaba. Era casi como un hechizo.

Cuando Dumbledore regreso de hablar con los aurores, el conejito estaba cruzando a camello algun desierto remoto y cruzando una selva abriendose camino a machetazos a traves de la maleza.

-Creo que deberiamos hablar, Sargento Spangler...-le dijo con cierta vergüenza el director. El militar se lo quedo mirando y enarco las cejas como incitandole a que lo soltara de una vez- Vera...el ministerio quiere detenerlo a usted por sus actos de guerra cometidos esta noche...

-Mis actos de guerra?- La voz de Spangler era miel. Era Melaza. Era azucar y caramelo. Toda dulzura. Lo inquietante no era su voz. Era su sonrisa. Sonreia como sonrien las motosierras.

-Vamos a tener problemas con el gobierno muggle por sus acciones y su robo de material, Sargento...-Dumbledore carraspeo- Comprenda que esto no ha sido decision mia, yo solo soy el mensajero. Pero lo que sucedió anoche, pese a lo mucho que le agradezco su intervencion para salvar vidas...fue un acto de agresion. El ministerio cree que usted no deberia haber intercedido, y menos con elementos externos al mundo de la magia. Sepa, Sargento, que hare todo lo que este en mi mano para ayudarle y...

Dumbledore se quedo con la palabra en la boca. Spangler habia clavado su pala en el suelo y dandole la espalda fue directamente a grandes zancadas a donde estaba el primer ministro.

-Que es lo que les jode mas a todos ustedes, panda de gilipollas chupatintas?- Les grito el sargento haciendo que mas de uno se sobresaltara- el hecho de que no se atrevieron a intervenir en su momento, que no se atrevieron ha hacer nada por que tenian los huevos tan dentro de sus escrotos que les salia voz de soprano o el hecho de que en el momento en el que decidieron hacer algo resulta que otros ya habian movido ficha?

-Sr Spangler...-Empezo el ministro carraspeando nervioso.

-Es SARGENTO spangler, gilipollas.

-oiga, que soy el ministro de magia!

-Ministro gilipollas, si tanto le place- Spangler se cruzo de brazos y se lo quedo mirando con la intensidad de un lanzallamas. El ministro se encogio un poco mas.

-Eh...eh,,,,-el acartonado hombrecillo no sabia como reaccionar. Aquel Squib era cuanto menos perturbador.- Vera, antes no habia motivos para que cundiera el panico, y cuando nos avisaron ya era tarde. Su labor ha sido encomiable, pero eso no quita que haya operado usted fuera de la ley de cooperacion magica y muggle. No tenia jurisdiccion para tomar decisiones militares, y...y...

El ministro se atraganto con sus propias palabras. La mirada de Spangler se habia intensificado. Y lo miraba con una frialdad que le helaba la sangre en las venas. Lo peor de todo era que se habia hecho el silencio. Nadie cantaba ya la cancioncilla del conejito. Todos, absolutamente todos, se habian girado y miraban al ministro.

Los niños pequeños sucios de barro y sangre. Los estudiantes mas mayores llenos de vendas y rasguños. Los profesores agotados y ojerosos. Los soldados supervivientes. La prensa. Todos lo miraban. Y todos vieron lo mismo: El ministro de magia amenazando con denunciar a un squib que habia ayudado a salvar la vida a cientos de alumnos del colegio. El ministro de pronto notaba la corbata muy apretada...

-Pero supongo que solucionaremos la situacion...-se atrevio a decir el ministro mientras aquel hombre seguia intentando taladrarle con la mirada. Y lo peor era que lo estaba consiguiendo

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con un subnormal de su calibre, señor ministro gilipollas. Y no se preocupe. Haga lo que deba de hacer. Yo hare lo mismo.

Spangler se giro y se fue, dejando una terrible duda en el aire. Nadie tenia muy claro si se referia a si debia seguir trabajando o si acababa de amenazar al primer ministro delante de todo el mundo. La temperatura parecia seguir bajando. El ministro necesito una taza de te y un buen rato sentado para recuperarse del sobresalto de haber conocido a Spangler por primera vez. La cancion volvio a ser cantada, y el conejito emprendio de nuevo su viaje a traves de los rincones mas bizarros de la creacion mientras seguia perdido.

Despues de ver eso, Narcissa Malfoy tomo una decision. Se fue a la enfermeria, y acercandose a Madam Pompfrey, hizo una pregunta.

-Puedo ayudar en algo?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Las cosas no mejoraron mucho cuando llego el mediodia. Los padres habian empezado a llegar, chillando y gritando, buscando a sus hijos. Todos querian saber que habia pasado. Y ver el cadaver del Lord tirado en medio del Hall, con los niños mirando, fue una escena sobrecogedora.

Algunos de los niños se habian acercado y le habian soltado al cuerpo alguna patada tentativa. Los menos osados, habian cogido algunos trozos de cascotes y habian hecho un intento muy pobre de lapidacion. Pero ninguno de los niños tenia miedo ya. Estaban enfadados. Ninguno comprendia como alguien sin nariz, alguien quien ahora no era mas que un sucio cuerpo que mas bien parecia un muñeco hubiera causado tanto miedo. ¿a esa cosa patetica le debian el haberse pasado toda la vida asustados? ¿a ese cuerpo destrozado y lleno de agujeros le debian todos esos secretos, todas esas mentiras? Los estudiantes estaban furiosos. Y cuando llegaron los padres con su ataque de histeria, empezo la revolucion. Empezaron los reproches. Empezaron las quejas y los gritos.

Todos los niños querian saber el por que habian dejado que todo hubiera llegado tan lejos. Por que nadie habia hecho nada hasta que todo se habia salido tanto de su cauce. Y nadie tenia una respuesta.

Los cadaveres de los soldados fueron enterrados en el limite del bosque negro. Uno de los puntos que mas habia costado defender del castillo. No hubieron grandes ceremonias. Ni siquiera grandes lapidas o estatuas. Spangler no lo habia permitido.

-Dejanos al menos poner una estatua conmemorativa o un monumento recordatorio...-le habia suplicado Dumbledore.

-Si alguien necesita una estatua o un monumento para recodar lo que ha pasado aquí hoy, mecereceis que la historia se repita, Dumbledore- Le espeto Spangler- Nosotros somos soldados. No hacemos lo que hacemos por monumentos, estatuas, gloria o medallas. Hacemos lo que hacemos por que nadie mas esta dispuesto ha hacerlo. Hacemos lo que se nos ordena hacer. Y punto. Hicimos lo que debia ser hecho. Y no necesitamos un premio postumo por ello. No se recomensa a quien hace bien su trabajo. Se da por hecho que debe hacer su trabajo. La recompensa que recivimos a cambio es el trabajo bien hecho.

Y Dumbledore supo que debia irse. Que el sargento necesitaba unos minutos en aquel lugar.

Draco, Hermione, Vincent, Gregory, Theo y Blaise llegaron poco despues, con Kawalsky, Feretti, Copper y Hudson. Y miraron las tumbas.

Estaban colocadas en circulo, formando una especie de asterisco. Como soldados que toman formacion, espalda contra espalda, defendiendo a sus compañeros mientras estan vigilando todas las direcciones posibles.

El circulo de tumbas estaba delimitado por unas simples piedras que alguien habia pintado de blanco. Y en el centro, una losa de piedra, de metro veinte de alto, contenia los nombres de los caidos, con la fecha de nacimiento y la de muerte. Era tan simple, tan sencillo y espartano que sobrecogia el corazon de quien lo veia.

Incluso habian añadido el nombre de Dany Boy. Aun que habian puesto un interrogante al final. Habia una tumba vacia representando al piloto perdido, del que nadie sabia nada. Lo buscaron como locos por todas partes, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que le pasase a Dany Boy, era un misterio para el resto.

las unicas concesiones que Spangler habia hecho Spangler para la memoria de las generaciones futuras eran dos cosas: Que en la cabecera de la losa, estaba tallado el emblema de los quymeras. Y el leon serpentiforme quedaba rampante sobre la lista de nombres. Y al final de todo, casi a ras de suelo, se podian leer unas palabras:

"Muertos en el cumplimiento de su deber.

Seguimos en nuestros puestos, como siempre"

-Seguimos en nuestros puestos como siempre?- Susurro Vincent frunciendo el ceño.

-Hay una vieja leyenda...-Dijo Copper con la voz rota- Que dice que si un soldado murio defendiendo un lugar...si se le entierra en el campo de batalla, un trozo de su alma permanecera alli, vigilante. Y que si ese lugar volviera a peligrar, avisaria. Un soldado es soldado hasta despues de muerto. Solo que despues de morir, tiene mas tiempo para las largas guardias.

-Es un poco triste...-Dijo Hermione con un escalofrio- Que ni despues de muertos alcancen la paz...

-Hemos matado, mutilado, destrozado, incendiado...-Feretti le sonrio a Hermione con amargura- No tenemos precisametne al conciencia limpia, sabes? Es nuestra forma de rendir honores...ni mas ni menos. Yo preferiria una eternidad de guardias, vigilando para que no hayan mas batallas que una en el infierno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius habia sido arrestado por los aurores. Los weasley al completo se habian reunido y estaban armando escandalo. Sobre todo los gemelos, que lloraban y pataleaban teatralmente por haberse perdido toda la diversion.

-Hermione cariño!- Grito Molly al ver a la castaña entrar en el gran comedor para tomarse un respiro del trabajo que hacian fuera y descansar unos minutos. Molly corrio hacia ella y la abrazo espachurrandola contra su amplio pecho.

-Estoy bien...-dijo la ojimiel con un hilillo de voz estrangulado. Aquellos enormes pechos la estaban dejando sin aire.

-Cuando nos enteramos nos horrorizamos! Seguro que estas bien? Que ha pasado?

Hermione suspiro. Le llevo mas de quince minutos calmar a la mujer. Poco despues, mientras bebia zumo de calabaza, y se limpiaba un poco la cara con unas servilletas, Pansy se sento a su lado. La ojimiel casi se atraganta.

-Sabes...-comenzo Parkinson hablando muy despacio, como si intentara asegurarse de que decia lo que habia pensado decir- Para serte sincera, creo que tu y yo nunca seremos amigas...

Hermione tuvo que contenerse las ganas de reir.

-Creo que tienes razon...-concedio la ojimiel haciendo sonreir a la morena.

-Es que no me caes bien, Granger.

-Ni tu a mi- La sonrisa de las dos chicas se ensancho un poco.

-Creo que no me estoy explicando bien...o tu no me estas entendiendo...-Parkinson tomo aire y penso unos segundos antes de volver ha hablar- Creo que eres una sangresucia, Granger. Y lo creere toda mi vida. Llamarte hija de muggles solo me parece una hipocresia de los que no quieren sentirse culpables por decirte a la cara lo que realmente eres.

Hermione abrio la boca furiosa pero Parkinson se la tapo con la mano.

-No he acabado de hablar- Dijo la morena sonriendo- Dejame terminar, y luego dime lo que quieras- Hermione asintio con la cabeza, y Pansy parecio suspirar aliavada antes de retomar la palabra- Veras...creo que eres una sangresucia, como ya te he dicho. Y creo que para mi, seras siempre una sangresucia. Pero ahora, tambien creo que eres _nuestra_ sangresucia. Y aun que no me caes bien, y aun que creo que nunca seremos amigas, no quiero que nadie diga que despues de todo lo que ha pasado, no te di el beneficio de la duda. Pero entre nosotros, entre nosotras mas precisamente, hay demasiada mierda, demasiada historia, demasiado orgullo... Demasiado sobreentendimiento que seria demasiado largo de explicar, demasiadas cosas que costarian demasiado aclarar...asi que lo unico que se me ocurre es esto...

Pansy solto la boca de Hermione y le tendio la mano con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Pansy Parkinson, soy de la casa de Slytherin. Esas dos idiotas de ahi detras que no nos quitan el ojo de encima son mis dos mejores amigas, Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, que estan totalmente deacuerdo con lo que acabo de decirte pero no tenian coraje para venir a decirlo...

Hermione la miro anonadada. Y estallo en carcajadas. Le estrecho la mano a Pansy y dijo como pudo entre risas.

-Hola Pansy, soy Hermione Granger, de la casa de Griffindor. Y es un placer conocerte...

Las hermanas Greengrass se acabaron acercando, y las cuatro chicas terminaron sus almuerzos juntas. No hablaron mucho...tampoco querian presionarse. Aquello habia sido un paso titanico para todas, y ya era bastante dificil mantener la sonrisa tensa y disimular lo incomodas que estaban todas, pero al menos estaban alli.

Poco despues, cuando las tres slytherins se fueron, fue Ron el que se sento a su lado.

-Que querian esas tres arpias?- Le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No es asunto tuyo Ron...-Hermione apuro su vaso de zumo.

-Peor que querian?- Insistio el. La ojimiel lo miro con una mueca interrogativa. Acaso no habia entendido que no era cosa de el?

-Ron, no es asunto tuyo lo que querian. Pero si tanto te interesa, han venido a enterrar el hacha de guerra.

-No te fies, son slytherin...

-Ya se que sons slytherin- Hermione sacudio la cabeza con tristeza- Pero despues de lo que ha pasado esta noche, creo que sera mejor dejar las enemistades en el pasado y recomenzarlo todo.

-Pues yo no me fio.- Ron se cruzo de brazos indignado.

-Ese es tu problema, Ron, no el mio.- Hermione hizo el ademan de levantarse pero el la freno cogiendola del brazo.

-No era eso lo que queria decirte Herms...podemos hablar?- De pronto el pelirojo parecia muy nervioso.

-Claro...-Ella volvio a sentarse.

-Veras...se que este año ha sido muy duro para todos...y que todos hemos dicho y hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, sobretodo tu que me rompiste el brazo...-El tono ligeramente de reproche del chico hizo que Hermione sintiera ganas de volver a romperle el brazo- Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de hacer algo por que no quiero que perdamos lo que hay entre nosotros, y quiero que sepas que te perdono aun que seas tan orgullosa como para no pedir disculpas y...

-Ron...pretendes llegar a alguna parte con todo esto?- Hermione se tallo el puente de la nariz intentando contar hasta 100 antes de decirle al pelirojo lo que realmente pensaba. Y le estaba costando horrores morderse la lengua.

-Si...-Ron trago saliva como pudo y se envalentono- Es que creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos dejemos de tonterias y confesemos lo que sentimos y salgamos juntos...

Hermione se atraganto con su propia lengua. Hacia un año...hacia dos años...hacia tres años...esas palabras le habrian sonado a musica celestial. Se le habrian doblado las rodillas y habria acabado abrazando a Ron suspirando como una colegiala. Ahora le hacian chirrirar el alma. Se le antojaban ridiculas, pateticas...tristes. Ademas, el no le estaba pidiendo salir. Era casi...era casi como el diera por sentado que ella saldria con el.

-Es que hacemos buena pareja...-Continuo Ron intentando llenar el silencio que se habia hecho entre ellos- Y todos creen que es logico que acabemos juntos, y ademas...bueno, tu no estas con nadie...

-Pero tu estas con Lavander...-Le espeto Hermione que empezaba a enfadarse.

-Pero si tu me dices que si, yo la dejaria...-Ron sonrio con su logica aplastante.

-Osea, que me estas pidiendo salir sin haberla dejado por que si acaso te digo que no, poder seguir teniendo a alguien?- Hermine fruncio el ceño. Aquello era tan triste...

-No es eso!- Ron se puso sofocado de golpe

Hermione sabia que Ron no lo habia hecho con mala intencion. Era demasiado ingenuo para hacer algo asi con mala intencion. Pero lo habia hecho. Lo habia dicho.

Mientras el balbuceaba una ratahila de excusas y razones incoherentes tuvo la sensacion de que hacia algun tiempo, habria reaccionado gritandole. Le habria expuesto los atentados contra la etica y la moral que habia cometido. Le habria razonado la situacion. Ahora, solo podia reir. Lo mas triste es que ya no sentia nada por Ron. Le seguia cayendo bien...era su amigo. Pero no le hacia sentir nada. Cayo en la cuenta de que esos sentimientos infantiloides y utopicos que habia tenido por el pelirojo habian sido...eso,...infantiloides y utopicos. Y se dio cuenta tambien de que solo habia una persona en su corazon.

Draco...el unico capaz de sacarla de sus casillas y hacerle temblar las rodillas el menos de un minuto y medio. El unico capaz de agotarla mentalmente, de hacerle sentir cosas que ni siquiera sabia que pudiera sentir. El unico cuya imagen llenaba sus sueños...el unico al que queria partirle la cara de un puñetazo y llenarle de besos y caricias cada centimetro de su piel...aun que le frustrara un poco no saber en que orden queria hacerlo.

Draco era un desafio, en el mas amplio sentido de la palabra. Era complejo...era como un dichoso cubo de rubick. Draco era como el Everest. Podias matarte intentando escalarlo, pero llegar a la cumbre era una hazaña que muy pocos han realizado.

Hermione vio que en ese momento se abrian dos caminos ante ella. En uno estaba Draco...lleno de compllicaciones, de desafios, de problemas. Una lucha constante, un desespero tras otro...pero tambien estaban sus labios, sus manos, sus caricias, sus suspiros...tambien habian discusiones inteligentes, intereses comunes, intelectualismos.

Era una dicotomia. Eran tan parecidos y tan distintos a la vez que daban miedo.

En el otro, estaba Ron. Con sus neuras, sus chiquilladas. Con quien compartia una larga amistad. Ron, quien habia demostrado ser de lejos mejor amigo que pareja. Ron...cuya complejidad era la de esos juegos de jardin de infancia en el que hay tres agujeros con tres formas y tres piezas con las formas de los agujeros. Mete cada pieza en el hueco que corresponde. Con Ron, Hermione tendria que ser madre, amante y amiga todo a la vez. Era lo que todos esperaban. Con Ron todo seria simple. Todo seria facil. Todo seria...aburrido.

Hermione le toco en el hombro al pelirojo y este se puso a sonreir esperanzado. Ella tomo su decision. Una que sin saberlo, habia tomado ya hacia mucho tiempo.

-Ron, somos amigos, lo seremos siempre. Pero no podemos salir juntos. Siendo pareja no seriamos felices. Es mejor reconocer que es un sentimiento infantil y dejar las cosas como estan.

-Yo seria muy feliz estando contigo Mione!- Chilloneo el sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Pero yo no lo seria, Ron...yo no lo seria.

Hermione se levanto y se dio cuenta de que Blaise estaba mirandolos en la puerta, con una sonrisa burlona en la boca.

Cuando ella se acerco caminando, el chico seguia alli, mirandola divertido.

-De que te ries Zabini?

-ya le has roto el corazon a la comadreja, Princesita?

-No seas capullo...-le espeto ella frunciendo el ceño- Ron es mi amigo...

-Oh vamos...-Blaise reia divertido- no puedes negar que ha sido conmovedor...el diciendote que si tu se lo pedias dejaria a su novia...ha sido tan romantico...

Blaise se puso a parpadear teatralmente y Hermione le solto un manotazo en el pecho para que parara.

-No seas cruel, hace lo que puede...

-Lo que no es mucho, por cierto...-Ese comentario le costo a Blaise otro manotazo, pero valio la pena.- Al menos reconoce que has tenido suerte...

-Suerte de que?- Le repuso ella de mal humor.

-De que fuera yo el que os ha pillado en esa tierna escena de declaracion y rechazo.- Blaise le guiño un ojo a Hermione con mucha picardia- yo solo me burlo de lo patetico que es el pelirojo, princesita. Si llegan a verlo Crabble y Goyle, lo hubieran despedazado. Y si llega a ser Draco...

Blaise dejo la frase flotando en el aire. Hermione sintio un escalofrio.

-Mejor dejemos a Malfoy fuera de esto...-tajo ella frotandose los brazos, sintiendose incomoda de golpe- ademas, Lagartijo no tendria por que haberse tomado nada a mal...ni tendria por que haber dicho nada. Entre el y yo no hay nada...me oyes? Nada...

-si tu lo dices, princesita...-Blaise sacudio la cabeza riendo

el moreno tuvo que salir corriendo por que Hermione amenazaba por partirle algun hueso si no dejaba de reir, y de esa guisa salieron al jardin de nuevo a seguir cantando al conejito perdido mientras trabajaban en lo que unas horas antes habia sido un campo de batalla. Habia mucho que limpiar y reconstruir.

Habia tanto que hacer, que a mucha gente se le escaparaon ciertos detalles. Como que Luna no se habia despegado de Theo en todo el dia, y que sus manos tenian la mala costumbre de encontrarse por casualidad y rozarse un poco mas de lo que seria politicamente correcto. Nadie se dio cuenta de que se miraban y se sonreian con cierta timidez.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter no se habia despegado del grupo de aurores, donde el ministro y los representantes del gobierno estaban presentes. Y el pobre ojiverde no pudo escapar del ferreo secuestro de los poderosos y la prensa, por mas que intento zafarse. Se sentia un poco como el conejito de la cancion: lo unico que queria era irse a casa.

Mientras la letra de la cancion infantil iba cambiando, casi con vida propia, el conejito se enfrento a un Dragon y lo mato con una espada para encontrar el camino de regreso a casa. Pero habia un largo camino por delante. Para todos.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bueno, parece ser que muchas me dijisteis cinco opciones validas para discernir quien muere en una pelicula...y algunas incluso acertasteis en la pregunta suelta. Efectivamente, el ingenio mas antiguo para ver a traves de las paredes es la ventana, aun que hubiera dado por valida tambien la respuesta de "agujero". Pero vale XD**

**Siento mucho el retraso con la actualizacion, pero entre el dentista que me dejo atontada por dos dias con la dichosa anestesia, y una migraña de manual que me ha tenido en cama tres dias y los analgesicos que me sientan siempre como una patada en los riñones...he estado fuera de combate. De verdad que lo siento, pero no estoy para muchos trotes ultimamente. Hago lo que puedo. Este cap seguramente sera cortito, y ya estamos en la recta final de muglelimpiadas. Pero bueno, todo se acaba tarde o temprano, no?**

CAPITULO 33: Cenizas en el viento.

"_Dicen las malas lenguas que la batalla de Hogwards fue provocada por varios estudiantes que hicieron un asalto al cuartel general de Quien Vosotros Sabeis, pero por lo visto, ese rumor no se ha podido demostrar y tanto los aurores como el ministerio han preferido dejar el asunto de lado y no buscar culpables entre magos y brujas preadolescentes con demasiadas ganas de convertirse en heroes, por graves que hayan sido las consecuencias de sus actos. Parece ser que la atmosfera general invita a dejar el pasado a tras y laurear a los victoriosos sin hurgar en las heridas que es mejor que cicatricen._

"_Pese a la increible potencia de ataque que Aquel Que no debe ser Nombrado junto para el ataque a la famosisima escuela de magia y hechiceria, el cuadro academico y el director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore no tuvieron apenas inconvenientes en repelerlos, por que pese a las catastroficas bajas del bando de los magos oscuros, el cuerpo estudiantil y los profesores que valientemente defendieron la escuela apenas sufrieron tres bajas, que aun que lamentables y tragicas, no fueron nada comparado con lo que podria haber sido si no hubiera sido por los esfuerzos conjuntos en proteger el colegio gracias a la ayuda del cuerpo de aurores y la buena voluntad del ministerio que presto incondicional ayuda a la hora de proteger a la nueva generacion magica._

"_Aun que tambien habria que hace mencion a la larga lista de heridos. Y aun asi, la escuela permanecera cerrada durante un mes para la reconstruccion y reahabilitacion de las instalaciones para reaunudar el curso escolar tan pronto como sea posible, y durante ese tiempo, el ministerio ha prometido proporcionar ayuda medica o psicologica a todos los que vivieron aquella tragica noche en su propia piel._

"_Yo, Rita Skeeter, estuve presente y fui testigo presencial durante la mañana tras la batalla, y he de decir que el trauma y el sufrimiento se palpaba en el ambiente, y nunca podre olvidar la sobrecogedora emotivodad de los supervivientes cantando una dulce melodia conmemorando la victoria, y el doloroso precio que habian pagado por ella._

"_El heroe de la noche, fue sin duda Harry Potter, que sin niguna ayuda se enfrento el solo a quien vosotros sabeis y consiguio derrotarlo con un unico y certero hechizo. Pese a que muchos de los testigos presenciales no quisieron hablar sobre ello y algunas de las versiones son insostenibles y contradictorias, todas coinciden en alabar al valentia y coraje del muchacho que sin ninguna ayuda se enfrento al mago tenebroso mas peligroso desde los tiempos remotos y oscuros._

El articulo seguia asi un buen rato. Demasiadas paginas, demasiadas palabras, y no decia realmente nada.

Blaise cerro su edicion del profeta con un sordo bufido incorformista.

-Seran cabrones...-mascullo Zabini tirando el periodico encima de la mesa con frustracion- ni siquiera nos mencionan. A ninguno. Ni siquiera a los squibs que dieron la cara cuando el ministerio y los aurores se lavaron las manos...ni siquiera los mencionan! Todos los meritos son para San Potter y ….perdona Granger, se que es tu amigo...pero es que ahora mismo lo mataria!

Hermione rio divertida y le pidio a la camarera que le trajera uno te bien cargado. Estaban todos en una cafeteria del callejon Diagon. Draco tenia el ceño fruncido, Vincent y Gregory estaban hacienco crujir los nudillos de forma ominosa. Theo...Theo parecia que fuera a prenderle fuego a algo con los ojos. Hermione solo suspiro.

-No te preocupes, Azucarillo. Pero comprende que realmente Harry nunca quiso ser el heroe.

-Lo se, pero es frustrante que se lleve merito por cosas que no hizo el...si no hubiera sido por nosotros, o por los viejos soldados del 314...-Comenzo Blaise de nuevo haciendo iracundos pucheros.

-Te comprendo Blaise...pero la gente necesita heroes. Y no suele valer cualquier heroe. Y necesitan villanos. Todas las historias tienen que tener su villano. Y el valiente muchacho que llega montando su caballo blanco para salvar el dia. Pero no vale cualquier heroe. Tiene que ser del tipo adecuado. Nosotros nunca podriamos ser los heroes de la historia...no encajamos. Pero sabemos la verdad. Sabemos lo que realmente paso.

-Pero nadie mas lo sabe...-Theo suspiro agotado

-Pero lo sabemos nosotros. Y todos los de Hogwards realmente. Y todos los que vivieron aquella noche- Hermione removio con su cucharilla en su taza de te- Decidme, cuando se hagan mayores, y tengan hijos y nietos...cuando cuenten la historia...la verdadera historia...creeis que lo haran como lo hacen los libros y los periodicos? O contaran lo que realmente paso? Creedme, esto sera un secreto a voces. Todos saben realmente que sucedió, solo que no puden admitirlo. Y ellos saben que nosotros lo sabemos. Y nosotros sabemos que ellos lo saben. Que hayan imprimido su version en papel y digan que es la version oficial no cambia nada. La verdad esta ahi. A la vista...en la mente y los corazones de todos. Eso es lo importante.

-Pero sigue sin ser justo...- espeto Vincent algo deprimido.

-A veces lo que es justo esta sobrevalorado. La justicia es relativa. Eso...-dijo señalando al periodico- es lo que la gente necesita ahora. La verdad que todos quieren saber. Y con eso basta de momento- Hermione dio un sorbo a su te con una sonrisa algo enigmatica- La verdadera verdad...llegara con el tiempo. Es algo inevitable. Algo tan grande no puede esconderse por mas que lo intenten. Es como tapar un piano de cola con una sabana. Aun que no lo puedas ver, por que esta cubierto, la forma lo delata.

-Aun asi no es justo...-Era Gregory, haciendo un violento puchero y cruzandose de brazos como el bebe mas grande del mundo.

-Gregory...-Hermione le palmeo el hombro divertida- Dime que no sera cuanto menos curioso cruzarte con Harry, o con Ron...o con cualquier auror, y sin decir nada, ver como agachan la mirada o carraspean incomodos? Ellos lo saben. Saben que no es justo. Pero nosotros sabemos lo que paso de verdad. Y por mas que se niegen en reconocerlo, es algo que nunca, jamas, podran quitarnos. Hicimos lo que debiamos hacer. Eso es algo que ellos nunca podran decir. Y nunca, nunca, tendremos que agachar la mirada por ello. Acaso eso no te compensa? Aun que sea un poquito?

Gregory titubeo, y mirando a Hermione sonrio. Solo un poquito. Algo era algo.

-Y que ha sido de Spangler?- Mascullo Blaise sin terminar de convencerse del todo.

-Los aurores lo detuvieron, a el y al resto del escuadron. Pero los soltaron enseguida. Les dieron una amonestacion por su intromision, el ministerio se hizo cargo del material sustraido al ejercito y ha quedado todo enterrado...-Theo sonrio con malicia.- Lo ultimo que se es que Dumbledore le ofrecio a Spangler un trabajo en Hogwards como profesor de defensa al estilo Muggle.

Todos empezaron a reir. Aquello seria interesante cuanto menos.

-Y ahora que haremos?- Vincent parecia triste y hundido.

-Bueno, tenemos un par de semanas antes de que se reanuden las clases...-empezo Hermione.

-No me refiero a eso...o no solo a eso- Vincent la miro triste- Mi padre ha sido detenido, lo van a mandar a Azkaban de por vida, si no lo ejecutan. Igual que al de Gregory y al de Nott y a la madre de Zabini. Los padres de Draco estan igual...

Hermione carraspeo incomoda.

-Bueno, no os vais a quedar ninguno lo que se dice desamparados...-Hermione se encogio de hombros tristemente, no sabia que decirles.

-Teniamos pensado vivir todos juntos una temporada en la mansion Malfoy o en el castillo de Nott hasta que la cosa se calme y retomemos la normalidad...-Comenzo Blaise con un suspiro.

-Si no quereis estar solos podriais veniros una temporada a mi casa...-dijo Hermione con ciertos titubeos- Aun que no hay mucho sitio y estariamos algo apretados, pero podriais quedaros conmigo y mi familia...

Los chicos la miraron con los ojos como platos. Y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-Y a tus padres no les importaria?- Empezo Theo con cierta reticencia.

-No creo que mis padres se negaran a acoger a un grupo de amigos mios que estan pasando por un mal momento, Theo,...no creo que se negaran en absoluto...

Los chicos se miraron en silencio, y luego bebieron de sus tazas pensando. Habia mucho en lo que pensar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

En una pizzeria de barrio de Londres, se armo un gran revuelo. Habia llegado un paquete por correo. Dentro habia una nota de disculpas, una factura de hacia unas semanas por un pedido cuyo repartidor habia dicho que le habian robado, y una bolsa de terciopelo llena de moneras de oro del tamaño frisbis.

-Alguien puede explicarme esto?- Dijo el encargado frotandose las sienes

Nadie sabia que decir. Ni que hacer. Alli habia oro suficiente como para abrir dos sucursales mas del establecimiento. No es que se quejaran...pero la nota de disculpas los turbaba mucho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faltaba una semana para que reabrieran Hogwards. Harry habia estado viviendo en la madriguera esa temporada durante la reconstruccion del colegio. Estaba algo inquieto.

Una de las tardes, el, Ginny y Ron decidieron ir a visitar a Hermione al Londres Muggle. Fueron con la red Flu hasta el caldero chorreante y un viaje en metro y uno en bus despues, llamaban a la puerta de los Grangers.

Hacia mucho que no tenian noticias de Hermione, querian ir a visitarla...ha hablar con ella. A aclarar lo sucedido. Lo que no esperaban era que Vincent Crabble les abriera la puerta en pijama con el cepillo de dientes entre los labios y un monton de espuma con olor a menta saliendole a borbotones de la boca.

-Pero que cojones haces tu aquí?- le chillo Ron al borde del infarto.

Vincent los miro encogiendose de hombros mientras seguia cepillandose los dientes. Blaise Zabini aparecio por detras y les sonrio radiante a los tres boquiabiertos Griffindors de la puerta.

-Hombre, que sorpresa...los heroes del momento...-Se giro un poco- HERMIONE! TIENES VISITA!

Vincent se aparto dejandolos pasar y se fue a la cocina, a terminar de lavarse los dientes en la pica del lavadero. Por lo visto, Gregory tenia acaparado el cuarto de baño de abajo y el padre de Hermione el de arriba.

Draco estaba con la señora Granger en la cocina, ayudandole a preparar el desayuno. O mas bien la señora Granger estaba muy atareada encargandose de que el rubio no estropeara demasiado el desayuno. Los tres leones entraron con expesiones alucinadas. Theodore estaba con Hermione en el salon. Por lo visto la ojimiel estaba enseñandole a usar la minicadena y los misterios de como cambiar de CD de musica sin el uso de la varita.

-Chicos, que haceis aquí?- les pregunto sorprendida la castaña.

-Esa no es la cuestion!- Ron se cruzo de brazos sofocado- La cuestion es que hace tu casa invadida por los Slytherin!

-Somos invitados...-dijo laconicamente Theo mientras ponia un CD de Queen en el reproductor, y Bohemian Raphsody empezaba a sonar con suavidad por los altavoces.

-Mas bien refugiados de guerra...-canturreo Blaise mientras secuestraba con premeditacion y alevosia una bolsa de palomitas para el microondas. La señora Granger habia descubierto que dejar a solo al moreno en la cocina era un peligro, pero mantener a Blaise separado del microondas, su nuevo gran descubrimiento era casi imposible.

-Estan viviendo aquí mientras la situacion se normaliza...-Explico Hermione encogiendose de hombros.

-Si!-Blaise daba saltitos vaciando las palomitas en un cuenco azul de plastico y corriendo hacia el sofa donde se dejo caer- Y hay camas que se llenan con aire! Vincent se mareo de tanto soplar y soplar!

Hermione se palmeo la frente. Les habia explicado que habian cosas llamadas "hinchadores" pero los chicos empezaron a competir para ver quien hinchaba antes las colchonetas. Vincent y Theo fueron los primeros en hiperventilar. Acabaron mareados y de color azul tumbados en el suelo mientras la señora Granger los abanicaba intentando que recuperaran algo de fuelle.

-Cuanto tiempo llevais aquí?- Pregunto con ciertos reparos Harry, para quien el mundo acababa de dar un giro de 180 grados.

-Pues unas dos semanas...-Canturreo Draco a sus espaldas cargando una enorme bandeja de tostadas y creppes francesas y dejandola en la mesa.

-Malfoy!- Ron se puso palido de golpe.

-El mismo que viste y calza...-El rubio sonrio para sus adentros y se volvio a la cocina, donde salio con otra enorme bandeja, esta vez cargada con una teteza y casi una decena de tazas vacias y un azucarero.

-Harry! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- La señora Granger salio de la cocina y abrazo al aturdido ojiverde, despues saludo con la misma efusividad a Ron y a Ginny- Ya conoceis a los chicos?

-Señora...sabe usted quienes son estos energumenos?- le pregunto Ron indignado.

-Se quienes son, y quienes son sus padres, Ron...-Dijo ofendida Jane mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ron- Y no voy a culpar a un puñado de adolescentes por los crimenes de sus padres. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Ademas, lo que paso en la escuela fue terrible. Y si hay un momento para olviadar las cosas del pasado, y cerrar las viejas heridas, creo que es este...

-Pero...-Empezo a decir Ron. No pudo terminar la frase por que Ginny le habia tapado la boca con la mano

-Es estupendo que sea tan generosa, Sra Granger...-le dijo la peliroja forzandose a sonreir.

-Llamame Jane, cielo...-jane empezo a servir las tazas de te. Gregory Goyle salio del baño en albornoz y unas zapatillas de ir por casa que estaba claro que no eran suyas. A fin de cuentas, era bastante inconcebible que las zapatillas de felpa de Gregory fueran rosas y verdes con dibujitos de ardillas y ositos panda.

-Sigo sin entender por que no nos dejaron traer unos cuantos elfos domesticos o hacer un hechizo de expansion dentro de las habitaciones para hacer mas espacio...-mascullo Gregory asegurandose de que Hermione no le escuchaba. Theo, que si lo habia oido, puso los ojos en blanco y se encogio de hombros.

-os quedais a almorzar con nosotros?- pregunto Hermione a medio camino de la cocina- Es por sacar mas tazas...

-Claro...-Dijo Harry mirando con recelo a los Slytherin que parecian entusiasmados atacando el desayuno.

Fue durante la siguiente hora y media como Harry se entero de que las serpientes estaban viviendo en casa de los granger desde hacia bastante tiempo. Draco y Theo estaban durmiendo en los cuartos de invitados de arriba, junto a la habitacion de Hermione y los señores Granger. Theo, Vincent y Gregory dormian en el desvan. Habian vaciado el trastero y habian improvisado unos dormitorio alli arriba.

Contra todo pronostico, los señores granger estaban encantados con los slytherin. Decian que ayudaban en casa, que eran amables, y que se portaban muy bien con su hija. A Harry le habria sido mas facil creer que le hubieran dicho que el cielo estaba hecho de pudding de ciruela.

Pero Harry era incapaz de mirar a esos chicos a la cara. Y mas despues de lo que habia pasado. Cuando los Srs granger se fueron a trabajar, carraspeo incomodo.

-Oye, sabeis que lo del profeta no fue idea mia...yo conte lo que habia pasado de verdad...pero nadie me hizo caso y dijeron que...-comenzo el tranquilamente.

-Tranquilo Potter...-dijo Draco rellenando de mermelada de fresa una creppe- nadie te disputa tu papel de heroe. A cada uno lo suyo.

Harry se puso violentamente colorado. El resto de Slytherins parecian no haberle escuchado, o lo estaban ignorando a proposito.

-No es eso a lo que me referia...-intento continuar el azabache.

-Sabemos a lo que te refieres.- Theo sonrio un poco. Solo lo suficiciente para que la mueca resultante fuera mas inquietante que divertida.

-Lo importante es que todo ha acabado, no Potter?- Susurro Blaise con la boca llena de galletas de chocolate y una expresion cinica en las cejas.

-Hay cosas que aun no han acabado...-mascullo Ron cruzandose de brazos y mirandolos a todos amenazador. O todo lo amenazador que podia resultar un pelirojo furioso delante de media docena de muchachos que lo estaban ignorando por que consideraban mas interesante el desayuno del que estaban dando buena cuenta.

-Ese es tu problema, no el nuestro- Canturreo Gregory hechando azucar y leche en su te.

-No se a que estais jugando o que estais planeando pero no os va a salir bien...-sentencio Ron con la cabeza muy alta.

-Se te ha olvidado gritar señalandonos eso de "no os saldreis con la vuestra" o "vuestro maquiavelico plan para dominar el mundo no va a funcionar"- rio Blaise divertido

-Venga chicos, dejadlo ya...-intento calmarlos Hermione

-Que lo dejemos?- Ron estaba fuera de sus casillas- Pero tu te has visto? Tienes a un monton de serpientes viviendo en tu casa! y nos dices que lo dejemos!

-No somos serpientes, somos quymeras- le corto Vincent subiendo el volumen de la minicadena. Estaba sonando I Want to be Free.

-Como os hagais llamar ahora no cambia nada! Sois una panda de matones!

-Y vosotros sois una panda de heroes verdad?- Theo cogio otra galleta y la mojaba divertido en su taza- Todos lo saben. Ha salido en el profeta. Vosotros solitos ganasteis la batalla sin ayuda...

Harry se volvio a sofocar y desvio la mirada. Ron no se dio por aludido.

-NO SOIS MAS QUE UNA PANDA DE …..

-UNA PANDA DE QUE? EH RON?- Le grito furiosa Hermione, que no pudo contenerse mas- dime! De que somos una panda!

-No lo decia por ti! Si no por ellos!

-Pero yo soy una de ellos, Ron. Esta es mi casa. Llevan viviendo aquí mas dos semanas! Y no ha habido ningun problema hasta que tu has llegado! Llevo conviviendo con ellos casi dia a dia todo el año! Si no tienes nada mas que decir que no sea la misma mierda de siempre, mejor no digas nada! Por que parece ser que eres el unico que no se ha enterado de que todo ha cambiado!

Ron retrocedio un paso como si las palabras lo hubieran abofeteado. Hermione respiraba como una locomotora, taladrando al pelirojo con los ojos.

-No se que te han hecho pero …..

-Ron, callate...-Susurro Harry avergonzado- Ella tiene razon.

Ginny no dijo nada pero asintio corroborando las palabras del ojiverde.

-No puedes estar de su parte, harry!- Ron parecia a punto de llorar.

-Eso es lo que Hermione intenta decirnos, Ron...-Harry se quito las gafas y se tallo el puente de la nariz- Que ya no hay partes. Ya no hay bandos. Ya no hay ellos y nosotros. Ahora todo ha cambiado. Y o cambiamos tambien nosotros o nos quedamos atrás...

-Increible...sencillamente increible...-Ron se llevo las manos al pelo y se aparto el flequillo frustrado- Soy el unico aquí que conserva algo de cordura?

Draco alargo la mano y cogio a Hermione, que estaba de pie resollando furiosa, le pego un tiron y la sento de golpe a su lado en el sofa, pasandole el brazo por los hombros y acurrucandola contra el mientras le besaba la sien de manera inconsciente. Harry abrio la boca sin poder creer lo que veia. Ginny se quedo como si la hubieran petrificado. Ron solo solto un bufido y con un gesto teatral se dio la vuelta y salio de la casa dando un portazo.

Hermione se acurruco contra Draco cerrando los ojos mientras el le susurraba algo con voz calmada. Harry miraba la escena como si estuviera alucinando. Y lo que mas lo alucino es que el resto de los slytherin se comportaban como si aquello fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Creo que las cosas han cambiado mas de lo que pensaba...-susurro Ginny con la boca seca.

-Ni que lo jures...-Le respondio Harry que no podia apartar los ojos de la escena.

-Quereis zumo de naranja?-Canturreo Blaise alegremente con una jarra de cristal con las manos- La señora Granger decia que no se podian exprimir con el microondas...pero ya sabia yo que se equivocaba. Solo hay que esperar a aque exploten y luego recoger el zumo! No es muy practico pero hay que reconocer que es divertido...

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: A ver si mañana, que es domingo puedo escribir otro cap. que ultimamente parece que todo se me pone en contra a la hora de tener un ratito para dejar que mi musa haga su trabajo.**


	34. Chapter 34

CAPITULO 34: La convivencia y otras aterradoras facetas de la existencia.

Draco era un sangre pura. Un mago nacido en el seno de una familia de magos de larga y ancestral tradicion. Segun los archivos familiares, que se remontaban hasta la era del mismisimo Merlin, no habia habido en su familia ni un solo mestizo, ni un solo muggle...su sangre era tan pura como pura es el agua cristalina de las montañas o el brillo inmaculado del diamante mas perfecto.

Draco era noble. Era de la crem de la crem de la sociedad magica. Su familia poseia tierras, titulos, poseia riquezas...tenia en su haber todo lo que un humano puede desear materialmente hablando. No habia nada prohibitivo, nada fuera de su alcance. Tenia todo lo que se puede desear tener en esta vida. Y en la siguiente. Y puede que un poquito mas.

Draco llevaba dos semanas largas viviendo en casa de Hermione junto a el resto del 314 cuando se encontro solo y desamparado en la situacion mas humillante y absurda de su vida. Y todo por culpa de Granger. Que no les permitia a ninguno ir con las varitas por casa. Se las habia requisado a todos y las tenia en la mesita de noche.

Draco trago saliva y se planteo que hacer a continuacion. Y sabia quien tenia la culpa. La culpa la tenia la madre de Hermione. Que les habia preparado para cenar un plano de verduras estofadas y tostadas con judias para desayunar. El estomago de Draco no estaba preparado para ese bombardeo indiscriminado.

A media mañana habia sentido un apreton. Pero ahora el infierno se destaba sobre la tierra. Y no sabia que hacer.

Alli estaba el. En aquel horrible cuarto de baño muggle, todo lleno de cortinillas plasquicas, con una enorme bañera. Sentado en un frio trono de loza, despues de haber vaciado el intestino. Con la puerta a varios metros de distancia. Y sin papel higienico. Eso no era justo. Ese tipo de cosas no le pasaban a la gente. Eran un mal chiste.

Trago saliva. E hizo el gesto que ha caracterizado a la idiotez humana durante siglos: le dio un golpecito a aquel ridiculo y triste rollo de carton haciendolo girar, con la vana esperanza de que apareciera mas papel higuienico por obra y gracia de Dios.

Sabia que Crabble y Goyle no estaban, el Sr Granger se los habia llevado a no se donde. Habia dicho que le iria bien la ayuda de dos chicos fuertes para traer no se que mueble de no se que tienda...Theo y Blaise estaban en el garaje. Zabini habia descubierto el coche viejo de los Granger y el padre de Hermione le habia dicho que podia trastear con el motor del viejo vehiculo, que no lo romperia mas de lo que ya estaba roto. Asi que Theo y Blaise estaban descubriendo los misterios del motor de combustion interna por el mero proceso de desmontarlo todo y mirar por dentro.

Asi que Draco se enfrentaba a la duda que ha atenazado a todo humano que ha estado en esa situacion en casa ajena: Gritar y pedir ayuda...y si tenia suerte, le escucharia Hermione. Si no...ya veria con que cara volvia a mirar a la Sra granger de frente.

Suspiro cansado. Llevaba cosa de dos horas sentado en la taza del retrete y las piernas se le habian dormido. Habia incluso llegado a plantearse meterse en la ducha y acabar con esta tonteria de una vez por toda con mucha agua y mucho jabon. Pero por alguna razon se resistia a tomar esa drastica medida. Nunca un culo sucio le habia traido semejantes quebraderos de cabeza. Ademas estaba en el cuarto de baño del piso de abajo, y alli no habia armario con toallas. Eso era lo que mas le jodia: que por una idea buena que tenia para salir de ese entuerto...y va y se le complica aun mas.

Miro desesperado a su alrededor. Sabia que el Sr Granger leia el periodico en el baño. Con un poco de suerte habria dejado un diario por alli. Pero Fue demasiado pedirle a la vida...El, que todo lo tenia...todo lo hubiera dado por un simple y humilde rollo de papel del vater.

Carraspeo furioso consigo mismo. Nunca un culo sucio habia supuesto tantos problemas para un Malfoy. Si solo la maldita Hermione le hubiera dejado llevar a un elfo domestico el no estaria en esta situacion...

Moviendose con sumo cuidado abrio los armarios del aseo a ver si tenia suerte y se encontraba con un deposito oculto de papel del baño. Pero alli solo habian desalentadores huecos vacios. Tanta gente en una casa mas o menos pequeña era lo que tenia: que hacia estragos en las reservas de ese mullidito y blanco tesoro que es el papel higienico. Algo tan humilde, tan simple...tan coutidiano...que no lo valoramos hasta que no lo tenemos a mano. Entonces si lo hechamos de menos y nos damos cuenta de lo necesario que es.

Draco tenia ganas de llorar de pura frustracion. Se habia planteado incluso subirse los pantalones y los calzoncillos, ir hasta el baño de arriba y limpiarse alli, cambiarse de ropa y ya esta. Pero eso era inconcebible. Ningun Malfoy dejaria palominos marrones en sus calzoncillos a sabiendas solo por no tener papel a mano. No señor. Menuda indignidad. No. Su pequeño espiritu aristocratico se revelo ante esa mera idea. Si lo hacia, cientos de Malfoys se retorcerian de pura vergüenza ajena en sus tumbas. No, ni pensarlo.

Draco hizo de tripas corazon e hizo lo unico que podia hacer: tragarse su orgullo y gritar a pleno pulmon:

-Hay alguien ahi!

Unos segundos de lento silencio. Y de pronto el picaporte de la puerta giro. La puerta se abrio unos centimetros. Y una crucificante voz que Draco habia aprendido a conocer susurro por el hueco sin asomarse.

-Si? Algun problema?- la amable señora Granger estaba al otro lado. Draco deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Eh...no hay papel...-dijo con un hilillo de voz estrangulado.

-Has mirado en el armarito de debajo del lavamanos?- dijo la voz, todo dulzura maternal

_claro que he mirado.._penso Draco bullendo de furia e indignacion _te crees que estaria pasando por este calvario solo para descubrir que tenia papel a menos de un metro de donde estoy?_

_-_Si, Señora Granger, he mirado, no hay...-dijo como pudo.

-Estas seguro?- insistio la voz, rezumando maternidad en cada acorde.

Draco crispo las manos. Su madre le hacia lo mismo. Como si dos docenas de rollos de papel del baño pudieran aparecer de la nada solo por que ella hiciera esa pregunta. Como si no estuviera en una situacion en la que necesitara con toda seguridad papel higienico. Como que no estaria dando las gracias al cielo si hubiera encontrado un rollo en lugar de estar pasando por ese trauma.

-Si, estoy seguro de que no hay...-dijo con toda la serenidad que pudo, reprimiendose las ganas de estrangular a la mujer que habia al otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se cerro, escucho a la mujer alejarse correteando por el pasillo, y poco despues, la puerta volvio a abrirse. Un glorioso rollo de papel higienico aparecio, sujeto por la mano de la señora Granger. EL brazo de la mujer se alargo como una serpiente que intentaba llegar lo mas lejos posible asomandose ella misma lo menos posible por la rendija de la puerta.

Draco se estiro, agarro el papel y se lo arrebato de las manos abrazandolo como si fuera algun tipo de raro tesoro.

-Necesitas algo mas?- pregunto ella, madre hasta la medula.

_Que me dejes limpiarme el culo tranquilo?_ Penso Draco frustrado._ Como que si necesito algo mas? que mas voy a necesitar sentado en el vater?_

_-_No, Sra granger, no necesito nada mas, gracias...

-vale, si necesitas algo mas avisa...-dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta. Draco sentia ganas de gritar de pura frustracion y humillacion.

Pero al menos tenia papel del vater. Algo era algo.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaise estaba fascinado. Habia encontrado algo llamado taladro. Una especie de L llena de mecanismos con un gatillo que si lo apretabas, hacia que una broca larga y estriada hiciera meintras giraba a toda velocidad. Servia para hacer agujeros a las cosas.

Pero Blaise pensaba en paralelo. Sabia que los muggles tenian una cosa llamadas dildos. O consoladores. Iban a pilas y tambien hacian BbbbBRbrrbrbrbbrRBRBrbrr mientras vibraban a toda velocidad. EL habia comprado un par en Japon como juguetes entretenidos en noches aburridas con compañeras no muy creativas.

Habia encontrado el taladro inalambrico del señor Granger. Y habia sacado un monstruoso consolador color turquesa brillante de casi 35 centimetros recubierto con un gel balndito y estriado. Ahora estaba intentando juntar las dos piezas.

Theo estaba en la cocina intentando lavarse las manos de motor del coche, tardo un buen rato en volver. Pero cuando volvio al garaje casi le da un infarto. Theo no sabia quien era el dr Victor Frankenstein, pero lo que vio habria sido algo parecido a lo que vieron sus amigos cuando entraron en su laboratorio una noche de tormenta mientras gritaba "esta vivo!"

Alli estaba Blaise, con los ojos de un demente, con un aparato en forma de pistola que hacia girar una polla de goma gigante de un vibrante color azul turquesa a casi 3.000 revoluciones por minuto.

Theo cerro la puerta que aun no habia ni soltado y se fue al sofa a tumbarse un rato con un paño frio en la cabeza. Preferia no saber que diablos estaba haciendo su amigo. O para que cojones queria lo que fuera que tenia en las manos. Hay misterios que es mejor no resolver. Y mas si el misterio en cuestion involucra de algun modo a Blaise Zabini...y sobretododo, uno no hace preguntas cuando tu mejor amigo esta violando la caja de herramientas del padre de una de tus amigas con un consolador japones. Hay cosas sobre las que es mejor no preguntar. Basicamente, por que igual te responden. Y eso, si podria ser traumante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione estaba viendo la tele cuando Theo se tumbo a su lado hosco y silencioso. Prefirio no especular al respecto. A fin de cuentas, llevaba mas de tres horas con Zabini, y cualquiera que pasara tanto tiempo con el moreno acababa con la paciencia tan desgastada que pareceria una hoja de papel de fumar.

Cambio de canal y se relajo viendo una pelicula cuando Draco bajo las escaleras. El rubio no traia buena cara, y prefirio no decir nada.

Un buen rato despues, Crabble y Goyle entraron por la puerta dirigidos por el señor Granger, Llevaban una caja enorme. Verlos subir las escaleras, todos coloradorados y sudados por el esfuerzo mientras el dentista daba indicacciones del estilo "una pizquita mas a la derecha y luego endereza" fue un espectaculo digno de verse.

Si dentro de la caja llevaran huevos, se podria haber hecho la tortilla mas grande del mundo.

Dejaron la caja enorme en la pequeña salita que tenian en el primer piso. Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Habia leido el lateral de la caja. Ponia IKEA. Aquello no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.

Es un hecho de la naturaleza humana que vivimos en sociedades. Tendemos a ayudarnos. Y cuando no hay una cadena de mando clara, todos tendemos a intentar mandar. E imponer nuestro criterio.

Cuando no es asi, todos queremos ayudar. Pretendemos ser utiles. Pero cuando estas montando un mueble, en este caso una estanteria, con cuatro personas que no han visto en su vida un destornillador, una tuerca o una arandela de cojinete, la cosa se complica. Empezaron a darse cuenta cuando tres de ellos ya se habian pillado los dedos o se habian amartillado algun apendice.

-Aqui pone que tenemos que meter el tornillo A47 en la ranura BC82...-susurro Theo mirando las instrucciones de montaje del mismo modo que un agricultor chino de los arrozales de las provincias mas rurales habria mirado los planos del trasbordador espacial APOLLO 14.

-Y eso que significa?- mascullo furioso Goyle chupandose el dedo en el que se acababa de pegar un martillazo

-Sinceramente?- Susurro locinico Theo- Ni puta idea la verdad...

Hermione estaba mordiendose las manos para no reir. Vincent estaba que no podia aguantar la respiracion aguantando las pesadas baldas de madera en la posicion que el Sr granger le indicaba mientras atornillaba algunas de las piezas en L para sujetarla.

-Podria darse un poco de prisa?- susurro Crabble que perdia fuelle a marchas forzadas.

-ya esta...un minutito...-lo apuro el sr Granger.

Es bien sabido que "un minutito" no es una medida de tiempo estandar. Depende de quien lo diga.

Para una chica adolescente que esta en el baño, arreglandose para irse de fiesta o en su defecto, irse con las amigas o intentar agradar a un chico por el que siente algo, un minutito puede oscilar entre dos horas, y 2 dias completos.

Para una madre que te dice que tienes un minutito para salir de tu cuarto y hacer lo que te ha pedido que hagas, viene a significar que o vas cagando hostias y perdiendo el culo, o vas a desar haberlo hecho...

Para un hombre que no esta haciendo nada en especial, un minutito son sesenta segundejos. O puede que menos que lo que hace es aburrido.

Para un padre que esta haciendo bricolaje, un minutito viene a indicar que terminara cuando termine, indiferentemente del tiempo que requiera la accion que este realizando.

Lastima que Vincent no lo supiera, por que cuando el Sr Granger le dijo un minutito, supuso que estaba terminado. Por eso no se preocupo cuando los dedos empezaron a dormirsele. Cuando veinte minutos despues, el atontamiento digital hizo que la tabla que sostenia se le escurriera y se le cayera, doblando toda la estructura y pillando en el proceso las manos del padre de Granger en medio de dos tablones que entrechocaron entre si, el pobre vincent se quedo palido. Aun que mas palido se quedo el Sr Granger antes de abrir la boca y ponerse a aullar como una alarma de ataque aereo de la segunda guerra mundial.

Cuando volvieron de urgencias tres horas despues, el Sr Granger llevaba una mano escayolada con tres dedos rotos. Aun que podria haber sido peor. Y lo fue. Cuando entraron en el garaje, y se encontraron a Blaise con la boca metida dentro del soplahojas del jardin a toda potencia.

Tenia el pelo tirado para atrás, y reia como un demente con aquel chorro de aire a presion en la cara, haciendole ondular todas las facciones hacia atrás y con todas las piezas dentales visibles.

-Dios mio...-mascullo Hermione palmeandose la frente mientras veia a Theo intentando arrebatarle el cacharro a Blaise ante la mirada atonita de los Sres granger. Aun que el asombro general fue aun mayor cuando escucharon un perturbador BbBBRBrrRbbrrrbBRBRBRrrrr mecanico seguido de un chapoteo muy rapido de algo que sonaba a goma golpeando el suelo y luego descubrieron la fuente del ruido.

Hermione, en lo unico que podia pensar, era en las ganas que tenia de volver a Hogwards y recuperar algo de normalidad...y pensar que la panda de locos que tenia alojados en su casa le habian hecho la vida imposible en el pasado...sintio incluso una leve punzada de nostalgia al recordar esos tiempos en los que los chicos con los que ahora tenia un vinculo irrimpible le habian dado miedo. Ahora solo rezaba por que alguien les hiciera un obliviate sus padres, o no seria capaz de volver a mirarlos a la cara...


	35. Chapter 35

**Bueno, ya estamos en la recta final. Aun no tengo claro si quedan dos o tres capitulos para finalizar muglelimpiadas, pero ya falta poquito. **

**Solo deciros que me he reido mucho con vuestros comentarios del capitulo anterior, no estaba segura si una mini-historia de las aventuras de los chicos viviendo con muggles os parecerian divertidas, pero por lo visto, el premio gordo se lo ha llevado Zabini con sus locuras mecanicas...**

CAPITULO 35: la empatia del dolor.

A una semana de volver a Hogwards, las cosas en la residencia Granger se pusieron un poco tensas. Rob y Jane no sabian como mirar a Blaise a la cara. Crabble estaba tan avergonzado por la mano rota del padre de Hermione que cada vez que estaban en el mismo cuarto balbuceaba como un loco. Nadie tenia claro que le pasaba a Draco pero estaba de los nervios. Theo parecia constantemente al borde de un ataque de nervios y Hermione estaba muy estresada de ser el disco de goma que todos usaban para evitar roces innecesarios.

El hecho de que les llegara la notificacion del juicio inminente de sus padres no ayudo nada. Al ser los unicos familiares de los acusados, se requeria su presencia. Un silencio hosco reino toda la velada en casa de los Granger hasta que al final, se rindieron a la presion y se vistieron par la ocasión.

El ministerio era un caos esos dias. Habian habido cientos de detenciones, y no habian pausas ni descansos para nadie. Todos parecian dispuestos a acabar con toda esa basura lo mas rapido posible para hacer un borron y cuenta nueva en la historia.

Habian aurores, detenidos, prensa y reporteros, ademas de curiosos y gente indignada por todas partes. Los chicos tuvieron que ser escoltados hasta las cortes.

Los juicios se realizaron a puertas cerradas. Aun que habia prensa y testigos para que todo quedara limpio de la paranoia secretista que parecia cundir por todas partes. Baiscamente era para evitar revueltos como en otros casos.

La primera en ser juzgada fue la madre de Zabini. Pese a no ser mortifaga y no haber participado directamente, era afin a las ideologias del señor oscuro, y mas de un detenido la habia acusado y habia dado su nombre como enlace. La Sra Zabini habia actuado como agente encubierto del Lord, como tanteadora...y ser una de las damas de alta sociedad mas populares, invitada a todas las casas de la nobleza de Gran Bretaña habia abierto muchas puertas para realizar imperius con precision a gente de las mas altas esferas. Fue condenada a diez años en Azkaban.

Crabble padre fue condenado a 50 años en Azkaban por sus crimenes de guerra, asesinatos, asaltos, tortura y conspiracion. Goyle padre habia muerto en el asalto a Hogwards.

Nott Senior fue condenado a otros 50. por lo mismo que Crabble, pero con el agravante de haber sido el especialista que realizaba los imperius mas poderosos y controlaba con su mente de ajedrecista a muchisimos trabajadores del ministerio en veneficio del Lord.

Cuando el sr y la sra Malfoy fueron llamados, Hermione vio un sutil cambio. Habia visto a Vincent y Gregory impavidos, inalterables y frios. Theodore ni siquiera pestañeo, y su rostro se convirtio en una mascara de indiferencia mientras veia como condenaban a su padre a prision. Zabini no habia dejado de sonreir con algo parecido al sarcasmo mientras condenaban a su madre. Pero Draco...Draco agarro su mano con fuerza y apreto la pequeña mano de la chica hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Ni siquiera respiraba. A la ojimiel se le encogio el corazon.

El caso de los Malfoy fue algo distinto. Nadie tenia muy claro si es que Lucius habia sobornado a medio ministerio, o era el mejor mentiroso de la historia magica. Pero habia convencido a mucha gente de que sus acciones habian sido forzadas, de que se le habia obligado. No nego que en el pasado se habia unido a la causa del señor tenebroso por libre voluntad, pero habia sido engañado. Y no habia podido abandonar su servicio al Lord por miedo a las repercusiones sobre su esposa y su hijo, a los que declaro inocentes y libres de toda culpa.

-Que podia hacer yo, señorias?- dijo Lucius del mismo modo que el mejor actor de motodo habria dicho recitando Hamlet, o quizas el mercader de venecia- soy solo un hombre. Los errores de mi juventud me llevaron a ser un prisionero en mi propia casa cuando el Lord regreso. Si no cumplia sus ordenes, me habria matado a mi. O me habria dejado vivo, solo para ver como mi esposa y mi hijo eran ejecutados. Que podia hacer yo?

Hermione tuvo que reconocer que hasta ella se habria tragado semejante basura si no fuera por que conocia demasiado bien a Lucius Malfoy. Era de ese tipo de personas veleta...que siempre van donde el viento sopla con mas fuerza. Puede que creyera de verdad o no en la causa de Voldemort. Pero cuando vio que ese barco se hundia, y que las cosas llegaron demasido lejos, ya no podia bajarse. Ahora aprobechaba de nuevo su oportunidad. Era de ese tipo de personas con una moral tan flexible que se podia usar para saltar a la comba.

No es que Lucius fuera malo. Pero tampoco es que fuera bueno. Lucius Malfoy siempre haria lo mejor para Lucius Malfoy. Independientemente de quien cayera en el camino o sobre quien tuviera que caminar. Hermione rechino los dientes. Para el padre de Draco, la etica y la moral eran como pañuelos de papel: los usas y los tiras, y cuando te quedas sin, sencillamente compras mas.

Las cosas fueron bastante extrañas durante el juicio. Narcisa Malfoy, fue declarada no culpable. No es lo mismo que ser declara inocente...pero al menos era algo. Basicamente no habian encontrado pruebas de su culpabilidad, pero tampoco habian pruebas de que estaba totalmente exenta de delitos. Solo era que no habian encontrado pruebas. De todas formas, el juez le hizo señalar que seria investigada durante un periodo no inferior a cinco años, y que pese a que seria libre, durante ese periodo estaria bajo la estricta supervision de los aurores para asegurarse.

Lucius fue otro tema. Se habia escapado de Azkaban, aun que el declaraba que despues de que el Lord se plantara alli para liberar a sus siervos, el se habia escapado por miedo. No por seguirle. Eso por si solo ya era grave. Aun que comprensible. Nadie que pase diez minutos en esa prision desea pasar alli toda su condena. Pero comparado con los psicopatas que habian encarcelado ultimamente, Lucius parecia solo un pobre diablo con mas ambicion que sentido comun. El juez tenia ganas de acabar rapido y decidio darle a Lucius el beneficio de la duda.

Su condena era que le retiraran la varita. Estaria cinco años con un marcador magico. Si se le ocurria hacer magia durante ese periodo de tiempo, acabaria en Azkaban. Estaria hasta nuevo aviso en prision domiciliaria. No podia salir de Malfoy Minor sin previo aviso al ministerio y sin escolta del cuerpo de aurores. Como fuera visto acercandose a cualquier artefacto, libro o magia oscura, estaria de mierda hasta las cejas. Y esa orden del juez era extendible a sus antiguas malas compañias y habitos.

Lucius tuvo el sentido comun justo y necesario para no protestar por la condena, pero algo en su expresion indicaba que iba a recurrir a medios legales e intentar reducirla como fuera. Aun que necesitara mermar su forturna en galeones.

Las cosas fueron mas o menos bien hasta que en el Hall de entrada, Narcissa Malfoy aparecio corriendo y se lanzo a brazos de su hijo llorando. Lucius se acerco tambien pero se mantuvo a cierta distancia, con una sonrisa ambigua en la cara y una expresion que rozaba lo tierno en los ojos mientras miraba a su unico hijo.

Tomaron un traslador preparado especificamente para ellos que les llevo a Malfoy Minor a todos. Fue en ese momento, delante de la mansion a medio recontruir, cuando el patriarca de la familia aristocratica cayo en la cuenta de la unica femina presente a parte de su mujer.

-Que haces _tu _aquí?- le espeto furioso a Hermione, quien simplemente se encogio de hombros.

-Padre, creo que sera mejor que...-empezo Draco. Pero la cosa se puso tensa enseguida cuando Lucius avanzo hacia Hermione y la agarro del brazo.

-Que haces TU AQUI!- le grito furioso.

-Suelteme, Sr Malfoy, me hace daño...-dijo laconicamente Hermione mirandolo con un matiz agresivo en los ojos que Lucius no supo interpretar.

-Mas daño te voy ha hacer como no te larges de mi casa ahora mismo, sangresucia!

-Padre, en serio...no creo que debas hacer eso...-dijo Draco acercandose con cautela. El si habia visto la mirada de Hermione.

Theo, crabble y Goyle retrocedieron. Estaban en el rango de accion de Hermione, que por cierto, si llevaba varita. Blaise agarro a la Narcissa del brazo.

-Deberiamos apartarnos, no quiero que nos salpique la sangre...-susurro el moreno con cierta urgencia.

-No creo que Lucius le haga daño...-empezo Narcissa intentando calmar al muchacho.

-No, yo tampoco...-Susurro Blaise encogiendose de hombros- Pero como no la suelte ya la princesita si le hara daño a el...creame, es mejor que nos apartemos...

Lucius cometio en ese momento su peor error: sacudio a Hermione con violencia. Luego el mundo se volvio un borron en movimiento.

Nadie supo exactamente que habia pasado, pero la mano de Hermione salio disparada hacia arriba mientras la chica oia en sus recuerdos la atronadora voz de Spangler

_cuando os enfrenteis a un enemigo mas grande que vosotros, y mas fuerte que vosotros, la velocidad y la precision son indispensables. No le des oportunidad de haceros daños. Golpeadle en sus puntos blandos. Todos tenemos un punto debil. O mas de uno. Localizadlo, y golpead con fuerza. Sin merced, sin piedad. No ofrezcais mas misericordia de la que podriais esperar recibir. _

El talon de la mano de la muchachita se hundio con fuerza en la nariz del hombre, que estallo sangrando en salpicaduras en todas direcciones. Hermione giro sobre si misma cogiendo velocidad e impulso y su codo salio propulsado a toda velocidad hacia el esternon del hombre, golpeandolo con un crujido seco en pleno diafragma.

Luego hermione se aparto un paso hacia atrás, y su pie hizo el resto. Sabia de sobra cual era el punto flaco de Lucius Malfoy. Y ese punto era su orgullo.

El pie, diminuto y delicado de Hermione Jane Granger choco con estruendo y violencia contra las ingles de Lucius Malfoy. Fue un golpe perfecto. Un golpe glorioso. Fue de manual. Y sono como su un pequeño martillo se estrellara contra una sandia. No habian pasado ni tres segundos. Y todo habia acabado antes de empezar.

Lucius se doblo sobre si mismo sin poder respirar, bizqueando mientras se encogia en un universo propio de dolor. Crabble, Goyle, Theo, Zabini y Draco se encogieron llevandose las manos a la entrepierna de pura empatia agonica. Les habia dolido a ellos solo de verlo.

Narcissa parecia al borde del colapso.

-Dios...espero que ya tuvieran todos los hijos que deseaban tener, por que ahora seguro que Draco se queda como hijo unico...-Mascullo Blaise cerrando los ojos con fuerza y conteniendo un escalofrio.

Draco se interpuso entre la furiosa jovencita y su padre, que no era mas que un guiñapo gimiente y encogido en el suelo en posicion fetal. Tampoco queria que la chica se ensañara con su padre caido.

-Creo que debio soltarla cuando se lo pidio...-susurro Vincent con voz estrangulada.

-Joder, creo que el unico Malfoy a quien la princesita aun no ha pateado es Narcissa, como la patee a ella tambien tendra la colección completa...-comento Blaise divertido antes de ver la cara espantada de Narcissa- No es que le vaya a pegar...ni una amenaza ni nada...a mi la princesita nunca me ha pegado...

Con sumo cuidado, Vincent y Crabble cargaron a Lucius hacia la casa y lo dejaron en un sofa. Narcissa cogio un monton de hielo que envolvio en una toalla y se lo dejo delicadamente en la entrepierna antes de llamar a un medimago que aparecio por la red flu para arreglarle la nariz.

Narcissa aprendio muchas cosas de Hermione cuando el medimago le dijo que fuera quien fuera quien le habia pegado a su marido, este habia tenido suerte. De hecho el medimago habia llegado a preguntarle si lo habia coceado un caballo o algo por el estilo. Narcissa aprenido a ser amable muy rapido con la chica que se paseaba por su casa como un animal enjaulado.

Hermione estaba de los nervios, habia incluso llegado a intentar marcharse por su cuenta, pero Draco la habia detenido. Narcissa no sabia que le habia dicho su hijo a esa chica al oido, o que le susurraba cada vez que estaba cerca. Pero la mirada cuasi suplicante de su hijo habia hecho estragos en el mal humor de la joven. Ella sencillamente asentia y se dejaba guiar por las manos de Draco. Narcissa estaba casi hipnotizada. Era increible. Esa chica le habia dado una paliza a su esposo delante de su hijo, y su hijo actuaba como un domador de dragones con la chica. Era casi aterrador.

Algo en la mente de Narcisa la puso automaticamente en modo anfitriona, y agasajo a los compañeros de su hijo con una abrumadora cantidad de saber hacer.

Inluso los invito a cenar. Draco les eneño oficialmente la casa a sus compañeros. Incluso Narcissa les mostro las nuevas habitaciones reconstruidas. La cara de la dama fue un poema cuando se entero de que la destruccion masiva que habia hecho trizas su residencia habia sido cosa de esos chicos, en un intento de rescatar a Draco.

-La idea de los explosivos fue de la princesa...-empezo Vincent divertido- aun que nos hubiera gustado ser mas sutiles, pero no se nos ocurrio otra forma de rescatar al teniente...

Narcissa no salia de su asombro. Incluso cuando le contaron que Draco estaba herido, y que habian sido los padres de Hermione, unos simples muggles, los que habian impedido que su unico hijo muriera. Le debia la vida de Draco a una sangresucia y a unos muggles...era algo que tardaria mucho en aceptar.

Narcissa los habia invitado a cenar. Y fue una cena mas bien tensa. Lucius a la cabeza de la mesa, Draco y Narcissa a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente. A Theo le habian concedido el honor de estar en la otra cabecera. Todos los demas de por medio. Era una de esas mesas largas e interminables, con metro y medio de espacio entre comensal y comensal. Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Draco. Con Blaise al otro lado. Y Vincent en frente.

Todo fue bien, mas que nada por que Lucius hacia unos esfuerzos encomiables por ignorarla. Pero entonces Hermione se levanto, camino hacia uno de los rincones de la mesa, y cogio el salero antes de volver a su sitio. Narcissa casi se atraganta.

-Deberias haberselo pedido al servicio que te lo trajera si querias algo...-le susurro Draco disimuladamente.

-Que has dicho?- Hermione casi grito. Teatralmente se llevo la mano a la oreja para desoncierto del Rubio y escandalo de sus padres.

-Que deberias...-comenzo Draco de nuevo

-Que dices? No te oigo...espera, que tengo una solucion.

Con todo el descaro del mundo Hermione se levanto, y arrastro su pesada silla de madera por el suelo de manera deliverada haciendo que arañara el marmol del suelo con uno de esus ruidos agudos y estridentes que hacen que los dientes te bailen con tiricia.

Draco la miro con los ojos como platos resoplando de indignacion. Si Hermione queria ser grosera a proposito habia sacado la maxima puntuacion. Sus padres parecian al borde del infarto. Lo que Hermione estaba haciendo violaba todas las normas de protocolo y buen hacer con nocturnidad y alevosia.

Hermione arrastro sus silla hasta dejarla al lado de la de Draco, luego cogio su vaso, sus cubiertos, su plato y su servilleta y los recoloco en su nueva posicion, y se sento.

-Ahora si te oigo. Siempre he considerado ridiculo eso de sentarse a comer a kilometros de distancia unos de otros...

-Lo estas haciendo a proposito, verdad?- Le espeto Draco fulminandola con la mirada y resoplando

-No se a que te refieres...-canturreo ella rezumando inocencia por cada poro de su piel, y mirandolo mientras batia pestañas de modo exagerado.

Narcissa tenia la suficiente educacion para ignorar ese tipo de cosas. Cuando no puedes contra tu enemigo, unete a el...tenia esa clase de ceguera que tiene la nobleza para no ver lo que teoricamente nunca deberia de haber pasado. Y se dio cuenta de que el gesto de Hermione no habia sido como golpearles la cara con un guante. La metafora mas precisa es que Hermione se habia colado a caballo con una horda de barbaros en el salon, habian incendiando la casa, habian hecho prisioneros a los criados y se les habia plantado en el comedor con un hacha en la mano preguntando a que hora tomarian el te.

Narcissa hizo lo unico que podia hacer. Sonrio. Alargo la mano y cogio un plato de canapes tendiendoselo a Hermione.

-Has probado los de caviar, Srta Granger? Estan deliciosos...

Lucius miro la escena y tuvo ganas de llorar. Theo y Blaise supieron que algo iba mal cuando vieron al patriarca de los Malfoy golpeando la cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces de pura exasperacion al ver a Hermione devolverle la sonrisa a Narcissa cogiendo un canape y comiendoselo divertida.

Todo se complico aun mas cuando en la sobremesa, llamaron a la puerta. Y una rubia de ojos azules aparecio en el salon guiada por un elfo domestico de los Malfoy cargando con una enorme cesta de frutas.

-Luna?- Hermione la miro sorprendia

-Hola Hermione, he venido a traer un regalo de bienvenida a los señores Malfoy...-Luna camino trotando alegremente hacia Narcissa y le tendio con gesto distraido su regalo a la dama que lo tomo con una mezcla de delicadeza y reticencia

-Nos conocemos?- Pregunto Narcissa, toda cortesia.

-Lo cierto es que no, Sra Malfoy.- Luna se encogio de hombros mirando las paredes con una mueca de sorpresa. Narcissa nunca habia tratado con algo como Luna.- Lo cierto es que venia a ver a Theo y a Hermione, y cuando supe que estaba aquí mi padre me dijo que les trajera un regalo.

La cara de Narcissa sufrio una especie de metamorfosis agonia: de la sonrisa forzada de la buena anfitriona a la mas absoluta y bizarra mascara del desconcierto mas absoluto.

Aquella muchachita le sonrio y le dio la espalda correteando y saltando hacia Hermione a la que abrazo con fuerza. Lucius a estas alturas de la noche ya tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo. Y seguia con una bolsa de hielo en la enterpierna.

Las cosas fueron mas o menos durante un buen rato. Blaise charlaba divertido con Crabble y Goyle. Theo y Luna estaban algo mas apartados charlando en voz baja. Y Draco bebia distraidamente te helado junto a la ventana, hasta que un elfo domestico aparecio con un suave plop.

Parecia aterrado.

-Pasa algo?- inquirio Narcissa.

-Hay...problemas en la cocina!- chilloneo el aterrado elfo- una loca no esta atacando! Amenaza con liberarnos a todos! Nos tiene acorralados!

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y mientras los chicos se miraban confusos Luna suspiro.

-Oh. Debe ser Hermione, sigue trabajando por su campaña igualitaria con los elfos domesticos...

-QUE?- Aullo Lucius escandalizado.

Mientras un griterio se elevaba en el salon, Draco salio a grandes zancadas hacia las cocinas. El resto tardaron un par de minutos mas en reaccionar.

Cuando el grupo variopinto llegaron a las puertas de la cocina, Draco las cerro de un portazo. Y todos se quedaron fuera escuchando con atencion. Hermione estaba soltando una arenga motivacional a los convulsos elfos que no sabian como huir de aquella furiosa muchacha que les estaba amenazando con cosas terribles como la libertad y los derechos de los trabajadores. Incluso con sueldos!

-Que cojones crees que estas haciendo?- la inconfundible voz de Draco.

-Esto es inconcebible! Teneis esclavos!

-Tenemos sirvientes! Y no es algo de tu incunvencia! Esta es la casa de mis padres!

-Es una injusticia y lo sabes!

-Puede que sea una injusticia, pero no es asunto tuyo! Quien te crees que eres para venir hasta aquí e intentar cambiar las cosas? Yo he estado en tu casa y me amolde a mi papel de invitado! No intente imponer mi criterio a tus padres ni en tu hogar!

-En mi casa no tenemos esclavos!

-Pero tu tienes magia y no la usas para mejorar sus vidas! Es igual de injusto y yo no digo nada!- Draco parecia alterarse.

-Eres un cretino!- Algo choco con violencia. Parecia una sarten lanzada y chocando contra la pared.

-Y tu una hipocrita arrogante que se cree con derecho cambiar el mundo con su falsa moral!- Draco aullaba a voz en grito. Otro estruendo de cacharros de cocina. Los elfos domesticos parecian aterrados, un coro de vocecillas asustadas chillaban estridentemente en algun punto idefinido de la cocina.

-No pienso quedarme en esta maldita casa mientras tengais seres vivos esclavizados por un sistema retrogrado y feudal a una servidumbre forzada y sumidos en la ignorancia!

-Nadie ha tapiado la puerta, Granger, puedes irte cuando quieras!- La voz de Draco habia subido dos octavas. Si no estaba aullando a voz en grito poco le faltaba.

-Soy una estupida por no darme cuenta de que eres un maldito insensible caprichoso y arrogante que necesita pìsar a los demas para sentirse mas hombre!- Algo se rompio. Sono como una vajilla y una cristaleria al completo dejadas caer escaleras abajo.

-Y lo dices tu?- Rio Draco sin ningun tipo de sentido del humor- que primero vuelas mi casa en pedazos, luego le pateas los huevos a mi padre delante de mi madre y ahora vienes a intentar cambiar de la noche a la mañana nuestro modo de vida solo por que tu crees que es injusto? Quien te crees que eres? Dios? Dime quien es ahora la arrogante, maldita estupida metomentodo! Eres incapaz de ser feliz a no ser que todo se haga a tu forma y a tu modo! Pues estas muy equivocada si te crees que voy a dejar manipules toda mi vida a tu santa conveniencia! No comprendes nada!

-No pienso irme de aquí meintras tengais esclavos!

-Entonces no te iras de aquí nunca por que no son esclavos! Son sirvientes!

-Ellos no pueden querer esta vida!

-Te has molestado alguna vez en preguntarles lo que quieren antes de decidir por ellos, Granger? Siempre tienes la ultima palabra, siempre tienes que ser la voz que responde a todas las preguntas, pero eres incapaz de aceptar que puedes estar equivocada! Mirate, la voz de los que no hablan por si mismos,...hablando de los que otros quieren y necesitan cuando tu eres incapaz de decidir por ti misma y ponerte deacuerdo con lo que quieres y necesitas tu, HIPOCRITA!

Un sonido inequivoco se elevo desde el griterio. Era el sonido de un guantazo. Alguien habia abofeteado a alguien. Luego todo fue un estruendo terrible como si hubieran soltado a una manada de toros furiosos en la cristaleria mas grande del mundo.

-Sagrada Circe...-mascullo Narcissa aferrandose al picaporte de la puerta con intencion de abrirla- Se van a matar!

-Yo que usted no entraria ahi...-Dijo Blaise con toda la diplomacia que pudo aferrando su mano a la muñeca de la dama.

-Pero...-Narcissa tenia una expresion aterrada en el rostro. Iba a decir algo cuando se cayo de golpe al oir el comentario de Vicncent.

-Crees que tendremos suerte y la dejara preñada esta vez?

-Seria fantastico...-susurro Goyle emocionado sin darse cuenta de la cara de angustia existencial con la que le miraban Narcissa y Lucius.

-Ha oido alguna vez la espresion "el amor duele", señora?- Pregunto Theo con un carraspeo incomodo, mientras el estruendo de la cocina crecia por momentos- su hijo y Hermione...bueno, se lo toman un poco literal...

-Yo creo que un dia de estos deberian tener una charla muy seria sobre su problema para no aceptar sus emociones...No puede ser sano tanta represion sentimental...-dijo Blaise, experto nato en relaciones.

-Por no mencionar las lesiones fisicas...-colaboro Goyle con toda su buena voluntad.

Un par de minutos de silencio incomodo despues, y la puerta de la cocina se abrio. Una bandada de elfos domesticos altamente traumatizados salieron en desbandada tapandose todos los ojos y chillando como dementes mientras tropezaban y se caian unos con otros.

-Esto es una locura...-mascullo el señor Malfoy mientras se ponia palido. Aquello no podia estar pasando. Esas cosas no pasan en la vida real.

-No se preocupe Sr Malfoy...-Dijo alegremente Zabini palmeandole la espalda- Ya se aclararan, solo necesitan tiempo para llegar a un entendimiento mutuo. De momento recurren a la violencia como valvula de escape...pero es que son los dos demasiado tercos y orgullosos para dar el primer paso.

-Desde cuando sabes tu tanto de relaciones humanas?- Le pregunto Theo con las cejas fruncidas. Su amigo lo estaba sorprendiendo mucho.

-Recuerdas en casa de los Granger aquel aparato grande y negro de imagenes?

-La television, si...

-Pues habia un programa en el que un hombre domaba perros problematicos con psicologia canina y ...-comenzo Blaise a explicar.

-Pero que dices?- Theo estaba al borde del copalso- Draco y la princesita no son perros!

-La tecnica es transferible...-Dijo Blaise encogiendose de hombros con su enorme sonrisa, haciendo que Theo se palmeara la cabeza.

-Eres un caso aparte de la naturaleza...-Theo tenia ganas de llorar. Ver a los Srs Malfoy al borde del infarto, a Blaise aplicando psicologia canina al comportamiento de Hermione y Draco, y a Goyle y Crabble fantaseando con ser tios era mas de lo que podia soportar.

Una delicada mano blanca se puso en su hombro.

-Te ves angustiado...-le susurro Luna cerca del oido. Theo se giro y vio aquellos hermosos ojos azules sumamente preocupados.

-Estoy angustiado...

-Puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?- Theo estaba serguro de que Luna no habia dicho eso con malas intenciones. Estaba segurisimo de que era su mente pervertida y sus hormonas adolescentes las que habian entendido algo que no se habia dicho. Solo atino a tragar saliva y a rezar para que NADIE hubiera notado el violento salto hacia delante que habia dado su entrepierna forcejeando con la bragueta desde dentro. Luna seguia mirandolo.

Theo se dio cuenta en ese momento que la sonrisa de Blaise se habia ensanchado.

-Bueeeenoooooo- canturreo Zabini inocentemente, cogiendo de las orejas a Crabble y Goyle y arrastrandolos con el- Creo que aquí sobraaaamooooos...Señores malfoy, por que no volvemos al salon a tomar un te o unas pastas o algo? Creo que Theo y Luna seran capaces de solucionar esto ellos solitos...

Theo rechino los dientes fulminando a su amigo con la mirada. De dentro de la cocina se seguian oyendo gritos, pero eran perturbadoramente similares a gemidos. Aun que quizas con un matiz demasiado animal.

Mientras Zabini arrastraba a la manada de personas confusas hacia arriba, Theo se sintio de pronto vulnerable junto a Luna, que inocentemente lo habia cogido de la mano.

-Draco Malfoy y Hermione son novios o algo?- pregunto ella con ese tono de voz ausente que tan loco lo volvia.

-Dejemoslo en que de momento son...algo. Aun no sabemos que. Solo lo sabremos mientras sobrevivan a la rutina que han cogido...

-Vaya...-Luna parecia confusa, pero acabo sonriendo- Al menos a Hermione se la veia contenta... hasta que se enfado.

-Hay mucha gente que esta contenta aun estando enfadada Luna...

Cuando Theo se dio cuenta, ya llevaba un buen rato caminando con Luna por la planta baja de la casa. No tenia ni idea de cuando habian empezado a caminar, pero sospechaba que habia sido instintivo para alejarse de lo que pasaba en las cocinas.

-A donde vamos?- Pregunto el confuso por los acontecimientos.

-A donde quieres ir?- Pregunto ella volviendolo a perturbar.

Theo la miro con los ojos desorbitados. Tenia la boca seca pronto. Notaba el corazon en la garganta. Se sentia pletorico y aterrado al mismo tiempo.

_A donde sea mientras sea contigo..._penso. O eso creia. Cuando ella se llevo la mano a la boca mirandolo sorprendida supo que no lo habia pensado. Supo que lo habia dicho. Deseo que la tierra se lo tragara.

Theo miro confundido a su alrededor buscando alguna salida, algun sitio donde esconderse y morirse de vergüenza. Pensaba en un monton de tonterias hasta que noto las manos de Luna en sus hombros. Como ella se ponia de puntillas, y aquella vaharada de olor a manzanas y miel que lo envolvio por completo mientras la rubia juntaba sus labios a los de el en un timido beso.

Theo no fue capaz de pensar con coherencia en las siguientes horas. En las que Luna parecia haberse vuelto el centro de su universo.

Por algun tipo de milagro habian acabado en el invernadero. Sentados en uno de los bancos de piedra, rodeados por los macizos de rosales y plantas exoticas de los Malfoy, Theo tenia a Luna sentada en sus rodillas. Envuelto en una perfumada nube que olia a miel, manzanas, rosas y flores, Theo descubrio que la boca puede usarse para muchas mas cosas que para hablar y comer, y que solo el roce de unos labios sobre los propios labios bastan para llevar a un hombre al borde de la locura.

Abrazados en los jardines, Luna y Theo se besaban con los ojos cerrados y abrazados en uno al otro con la pureza virginal de los que descubren nuevas sensaciones por primera vez. En el salon, Blaise, Crabble y Goyle junto a los Srs Malfoy charlaban sobre los acontecimientos y los descubrimientos hechos, empezando el dia que empezaron las muglelimpiadas. Seria una charla muy larga.

En el sotano, los elfos domesticos se atrincheraron aterrtados. En las cocinas...Hermione y Draco descubrieron nuevas formas de amasar el pan que no requerian el uso de las manos.

Pero eso solo seria la forma objetiva de verlo. Si alguien hubiera estado en esas cocinas, lo que habria visto hubiera sido algo muy distinto.

Habrian visto a dos personas entregandose mutuamente como no se habian entregado nunca. Habrian visto a dos jovenes liberados de las presiones, de los protocolos, liberados del mundo y de la sociedad, haciendo lo que realmente querian hacer. Dos fuerzas de la naturaleza encontrandose de nuevo, libres por fin de la presion de estar separados, de la tension de tener que reprimirse.

Pero no hubieron testigos. Aun que a Draco y Hermione no les habria importado por que no se habrian dado ni cuenta. Estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo lo que habian nacido para hacer: fusionarse con la persona a la que amaban de una forma que no eran capaces de comprender. Quizas algun dia lo comprenderian, y ese dia, serian capaces de dar palabras a lo que sentian. A fin de cuentas, hasta el hielo y el fuego tienen formas de cohexistir si no se destruyen mutuamente en el proceso.


	36. Chapter 36

**Antes que nada...bueno, iba a disculparme por haber estado dos semanas sin actualizar. Pero es que dudo mucho que lo que me ha pasado sea una excusa. Basicamente, este año esperaba salvarme de la gripe por que me habia vacunado. Pero no me he salvado de un estupido accidente de dormirme con la ventaba abierta y levantarme por la mañana con un costipado de campeonato. Hace tres dias deje de tener fiebre, pero aun estoy con una carraspera de garganta que parece que este haciendo gargaras con gravilla, tengo una inflamacion traqueal que lo que no se es como puedo respirar y estoy expectorando tantas mucosidades que podria llenar tres piscinas olimpicas yo solita y sin ayuda. He perdido la cuenta de los paquetes de pañuelos de papel que he usado. Estoy hasta las narcices de las sopas de pollo siendo lo unico que mi cuerpo tolera...y me estoy volviendo loca de aburrimiento sin poder salir de la cama o el sofa. Para colmo me entra temblequera cada vez que no llevo conmigo un edredon bien gordo...estar enferma es un asco muy gordo. Asi que no me voy a disculpar. Y a quien me pida que me disculpe le toso encima y se lo contagio. Podria haber escrito algo...pero tengo el cerebro como envuelto en algodones, y floto alegremente en un coctel de analgesicos, antibioticos y antitermicos, asi que lo unico coherente que podria haber salido de mi tecleo hubiera sido algo asi como "haiguyasfyushbciohjoihhfrt". Decidi no intentarlo.**

**Ahora que estoy algo mejor, vuelvo a la carga, aun que no seais muy exigentes que aun no estoy buena del todo.**

**Por cierto, Kerane, intente ponerme en contacto contigo para ayudarte con tu peticion, pero me diste mal la direccion de mesenger y no ha habido forma. Vuelve a enviarmela y ya hablamos para ver que es lo que quieres que haga, que sera un placer y un honor hecharte un cable.**

**AVISO: este cap contiene lemon. Algo tendre que aprobechar de la fiebre de estos dias...**

**CAPITULO 36: la corona de laurel y la diadema de oregano.**

Hermione se desperto dolorida. Tenia el cuerpo molido. Y aun asi se sentia...bien. Esa brumosa sensacion de plenitud se disipo con la sutileza de un cañonazo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, enharinada, rebozada y lista para meterse en la freidora en el suelo de la cocina de los Malfoy, abrazada a un sonriente, amoratado y enharinado Draco que dormia placidamente como un gato satisfecho. Solo le faltaba ronronear.

Un escalofrio de frustracion le lamio la espalda. Por que no era capaz de controlarse? Por que caia en la tentacion una y otra vez?

Vale...Malfoy era jodidamente guapo...eso no habia dios que lo discutiera o lo rebatiera. Hasta con aquella palida cicatriz que Bellatrix le habia dejado en la frente y la mejilla, Draco estaba que se crujia el solito...pero la belleza fisica no lo es todo...

Vale...Malfoy era jodidamente listo. Era uno de los chicos mas inteligentes del colegio. Podia tener con el conversaciones inteligentes capaces de desafiar su memoria eidetica con una facilidad pasmosa. Era ingenioso, agudo, tenia una lengua viperina y era mordaz y rapido de pensamiento...pero no era precisamente un desecho de virtudes...

Vale...aceptemos que Malfoy si habia demostrado ser leal, honrado, generoso...aun que lo fuera a su manera. Una manera poco ortodoxa, elitista, arrogante y cretina...que era algo mezquino y muy maquiavelico...pero era fiel, nunca abandonaba a los suyos, aun que eso de "suyos" fuera algo que solo Malfoy tuviera claro sobre a quien se referia. Ademas tenia mas defectos que meritos.

Vale...tuvo que reconocer Hermione...Malfoy es una de esas personas que tienes que conocer antes de juzgar, por que era tan jodidamente complejo que un cubo de rubik en el que hubiera que resolver un sudoku en cada casilla a su lado era un juego de niños. Y era interesante...y habia mejorado mucho en el ultimo año...o puede que no hubiera mejorado nada...y solo fuera ella intentando verlo desde un angulo distinto.

Pero no podia comprender por que sucumbia a el una y otra vez. Una sola ocasión podria haber sido un error...un desliz...un momento de debilidad. Pero esos momentos de debilidad se repetian una y otra vez cada vez que el estaba cerca.

Hermione suspiro mirandolo dormir, embebiendo esas facciones talladas por manos de angeles del chico enharinado que dormia alli, con una expresion de extasiada felicidad a su lado. Draco era capaz de sacarla de sus casillas...de sacar lo peor de ella y convertirla en una arpia furiosa capaz de disfrutar con la retorcida mezquindad de la venganza...si no solo tenia que hacer retrospectiva y ver como se comporto en la cena de la noche anterior. Pero ese antagonista al que no se podia resistir era la misma persona que era capaz de calmarla cuando estaba histerica, que con solo un susurro...con solo tocarla en el hombro y apretar aquellos dedos de marmol con suavidad era capaz de hacerla sentir como si se hubiera tomado seis valiums.

Hermione se llevo las manos al pelo y se quito unas cuantas cascaras de huevo rotas. Era tan...frustrante...Draco era fuego y hielo en sus venas. Y no podia evitarlo. No queria evitarlo. Era como una droga. Adictiva. Se decia a si misma que podia dejarlo cuando quisiera, pero volvia una y otra vez. Y cada vez que pasaba se decia a si misma que "esta sera la ultima" pero luego se sorprendia a si misma pensando "solo una vez mas...otra vez...y liego lo dejo". Nada estaba bajo control.

Hermione sollozo suavemente. Sabia que no podria continuar asi. Era insostenible. Pero no podia evitarlo. Tendria que cortar de raiz con el problema. Aun que tuviera que pasar el mono. Y sabia a ciencia cierta que el sindrome de abstinencia de Draco podria ser muy duro.

Ademas, a quien quiero engañar? Penso la castaña buscando sus bragas entre las cacerolas abolladas. Habia fantaseado con una relacion con el...con formalizar aquella lucha de voluntades y ser...novios? Solo pensarlo era risible. La sangresucia y el fanatico de la limpieza de la sangre. Solo la mera idea hacia chirriar su subconsciente en una protesta.

Por eso quizas era cuando se enfurecia cuando mas lo deseaba. O era al reves? Quizas por eso lo golpeaba, lo arañaba y lo mordia justo antes de besarle. Justo antes de entregarse a el y amarlo con toda su alma. De entregarle hasta su mente cada vez que la abrazaba. Necesitaba golpearlo. Por que lo odiaba con todo su corazon. Odiaba no poder evitarlo. Odiaba que el no se diera cuenta. Odiaba no poder negarse, no poder controlarse. Necesitaba abofetearlo por que no podia golpearse a si misma para despertar de aquel extraño sueño que era la lengua de Malfoy recorriendo con lujuria cada centimetro de su piel. Necesitaba golpearlo por la pura frustracion que le suponia no poder quererlo como queria quererle. Dios...lo arañaba con furia y lo mordia por que preferia romperlo a no poder tenerlo...y una parte del corazon de Hermione le decia a gritos que despertara de una vez...que alguien como Draco nunca seria suyo. Era imposible. O puede que no fuera su corazon. Puede que fuera su cerebro. Hermione no lo tenia claro. Y mientras gateaba desnuda y rebozada en harina y huevo y pan y los restos de salsa de la cena por la cocina de los Malfoy buscando los restos de su ropa, tampoco es que le importara mucho.

Encontro sus pantalones, y su desgarrada camisa. No habia rastro de su sosten. Suspiro y empezo a vestirse. Ya lo encontraria. Su furia empezo a borbotear junto con la vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba despierto, desnudo, tumbado en el suelo, mirandolo divertido.

-No tiene gracia...-le espeto ella rabiosa.

-Estas preciosa, lo sabias?- dijo el arrastrando las palabras tras ignorar por completo la groseria de ella.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada. Su pelo era una maraña inmensa de nudos, huevo batido, harina y trocitos de carne de la cena.

-TU te has visto a ti mismo?-le solto con acidez.

-Yo estoy fantastico con cualquier cosa que me ponga- respondio el sonriendo radiante y tumbandose, señañando su esculpido cuerpo como quien muestra las pruebas que evidencian un argumento. Hermione se ruborizo al darse cuenta de que lo unico que queria en ese momento era hecharle sirope por encima y lamerle la harina del torso. Desvio la mirada furiosa consigo misma.

-Eres incapaz de tomarte nada en serio, verdad?

-Vamos princesita...-Draco se puso en pie, nada incomodo por estar desnudo. A fin de cuentas, estaba en su casa, no?- Que te pasa?

-Que esto no puede continuar asi...al final nos haremos daño...

-Podemos intentar ser mas cariñosos y suaves si es lo que quieres, lo cierto es que seria una notable mejora y una agradable novedad dados nuestros precedentes...-Ronroneo el rozando sus labios contra el tierno lobulo de la oreja de Hermione, quien no pudo reprimir un escalofrio.

Eres un cretino...-mascullo ella apartandose de sopeton, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño- No me referia a eso.

Algo hizo clic en la mente del rubio. Una subita comprension. Quizas ver el cuerpo convulso de Hermione presa de las lagrimas fuera la pieza que le faltaba para saber que era lo que se le habia escapado hasta el momento. Suspiro divertido.

-Granger, por que no me dices lo que pasa y ya esta? Creo que los dos somos ya mayorcitos para irnos por las ramas con tonterias melodramaticas, no crees?

-Eres un insensible!- Le espeto ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

-No, no soy insensible, pero los dramas lagrimogenos no van conmigo, eres demasiado inteligente para caer en ese cliche femenino, no crees?- Draco se cruzo de brazos mirandola con una ceja arqueada, y Hermione se desespero. No solo era que estuviera ridiculo todo embadurnado de restos de comida, o que estuviera desnudo. Era el hecho de que aun a pesar de todo, pudiera rezumar esa aura de dignidad inamovible. Como si todo lo demas fuera circunstancial, un telon de fondo que no podia eclipsar su mera presencia.

Se acabo rindiendo. No era una batalla que pudiera ganar y lo sabia.

-Es que no se que esta pasando. No podemos seguir asi...acabaremos haciendonos daño...-Hermione suspiro y se corrigio a si misma- Acabaras haciendome daño...

-Que YO acabare haciendote daño?- Draco casi se atraganta con ese pensamiento- Que te hace pensar eso?

-Si...tu siempre haces lo mismo con las chicas, lo he visto en la escuela cientos de veces. Las usas y las tiras cuando te cansas, y se que yo no sere diferente. Y no quiero que me hagas daño. Ademas, aun el el bizarro caso de que no fuera asi...como funcionaria? Somos demasiado diferentes y lo sabes. Seria demasiado complicado, demasiado dificil...y acabriamos cansandonos.

Draco la miro extrañado y empezo a reir. Hermione casi le cruza la cara de un guantazo

-Granger...-Ronroneo el abrazandola- Acaso no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que me gustan los problemas? No me gustan las cosas faciles. Siempre me da la sensacion de que no me las he ganado si no te tenido que sudar sangre para conseguirlas...ademas, a cuantas chicas crees que he traido a casa para que mis padres las conozcan? Me da igual lo que piensen los demas mientras sepa lo que piensas tu, no te das cuenta?

Hermione lo miro atonita. De todo lo que hubiera esperado oir de labios de Draco Malfoy aquello era lo ultimo. O mas bien, ni siquiera estaba en la lista de cosas que habria esperado oir de el. Pero su cerebro volvio a traicionarla.

-Vamos Malfoy...no digas memeces...-Hermione planto las palmas de sus manos en el pecho del chico y empujo hacia atrás intetnando alejarse de aquel abrazo, aferrandose a esa pizca de sentido comun que resistia a grandes esfuerzos pese a la cercania del rubio.- Nunca funcionaria. Tu no me quieres. Solo soy una curiosidad pasajera para ti y lo sabes...se te acabara pasando, y entonces me destrozaras...

-Hermione Jane Granger...eres imbecil...-Draco la miro con cierta severidad ella lo miro parpadeando confusa y perpleja- a cuantas chicas crees que les permitira patearle los huevos a mi padre para luego invitarlas a cenar? A cuantas chicas crees que les permitiria sacar de sus casillas a mi madre con groserias antiprotocolarias? A cuantas crees que les dejaria ir a sus anchas por mi casa generando el caos a su paso? Cuantas crees que me han abofeteado, arañado, mordido y despellejado y que me han hecho volver a por mas? Dime, Princesita, por cuantas chicas crees que cambiaria mi punto de vista de toda una vida? Por cuantas crees que participaria en una maldita batalla campal? Por cuantas crees que mataria y estaria dispuesto a morir?

Hermione lo miro con los ojos como platos. Hasta su sangre parecia haber dejado de circular y escuchar aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras con solemnindad divertida. Draco continuo hablando.

-Solo tu, Granger. Unica y jodidamente tu. Nunca te he dicho lo que siento por ti por que no necesito decirlo. Cuando crea que necesito hacerlo, no dudes que lo hare- El se encogio de hombros- Soy un capichoso y lo sere siempre...asi que nunca te dire que te quiero hasta que no me apetezca hacerlo, y no puedes juzgarme con ello por que llevo demostrandote esos sentimientos desde hace mucho tiempo. Y si no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora que te lo he dicho, es que eres una imbecil rematada. Tendre que hacer que pases menos tiempo con san potter y la comadreja, son una mala influencia para ti...te reblandecen las neuronas...

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione quiso hablar, y no pudo. Su cerebro la traiciono derritiendose de la misma forma que se le estaban derritiendo las rodillas. Apenas podia respirar. Los pulmones se negaban a salir del estado de shock en el que habian quedado reducidos. Si Draco no la hubiera abrazado seguramente habria acabado en el suelo. Y lo que mas la aturdia era la sonrisa del rubio. Medio complacida, medio halagada, y sobretodo divertida. Como si el pudiera ver la gracia a la situacion y ella no. Como si todo fuera una especie de chiste que Hermione no entendia. Pero le daba igual. Draco la estaba abrazando y eso llenaba su mundo.

-Granger...- La voz del rubio era pura miel

-Si Malfoy?- dijo ella en un ronroneo alborde del desmayo por sobredosis de felicidad.

-Tienes el pelo hecho un asco, nos damos una ducha?

La realidad le solto una bofetada a Hermione que alargo la mano y agarro el mango de una sarten enorme de hierro colado. Si Draco no hubiera arrancado a correr partiendose de risa se habria llevado un sartenazo en la frente.

Zabini paseaba en direccion a una de las cocinas esa mañana buscando un vaso de leche y algo de picotear cuando un Draco desnudo y rebozado en vete a saber que paso corriendo a toda velocidad a su lado perseguido por una aullante Hermione sarten en mano dispuesto a machacarlo hasta reducirlo a pulpa.

-Ah...el amor...-dijo con un ronroneo lleno de satisfaccion, como un padre orgulloso de ver que las espectativas de sus mas prometedores pequeños se cumplen exactamente como deberian. El mundo a veces es sencillamente maravilloso. Ahora que la cocina estaba vacia podria conseguir un desayuno. Quiza si alguien conseguia hacer salir a los aterrados elfos atrincherados en la alacena consiguieran un almuerzo decente.

Diez minutos despues cuando Blaise volvia de las cocinas, vio a la señora Malfoy agarrada a un mueble, con un ataque de histeria y la cara pallida como la cera. Parecia haber visto un fantasma, en el mal sentido de la palabra. Zabini tenia una leve sospecha de lo que Narcissa habia visto.

-Una galleta señora Malfoy?- sonrio el moreno tendiendole el bote que habia rapìñeado de la cocina.

-Mi hijo estaba...-balbuceo la mujer- y esa chica demente intentaba...-narcissa no pudo continuar- Luego se encerraron en el baño!- Sentencio como si no se atreviera a especular al respecto. Blaise solo asintio con la cabeza sonriendo y le volvio a tender el tarro de las galletas a la dama.

-NO sere yo quien le diga que hacer o no hacer en su casa, Sra Malfoy. Pero Draco es feliz. -Blaise sonrio divertido ante la cara de poker de la mujer- se por experiencia que a veces...necesitamos expresar lo que sentimos. Aun que sea corriendo desnudo y enharinado con la chica a la que amas deseando partirte la crisma con una sarten. El amor es lo que tiene...que encuentra su forma y su modo de manifestarse. Cuando esos dos se den cuenta, se calmaran. O eso espero...la verdad.

Narcissa miro el tarro de galletas que le tendia el muchacho y cogio una. A veces, es mejor concentrarte en comer un dulce que intentar entender a los adolescentes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna habia pasado la noche mas feliz de su vida rodeada de las flores mas exquisitaas del mundo magico en el invernadero de los Malfoy. Habia descubierto muchas cosas de Theo.

Por ejemplo, habia descubierto que Theo era metodico en todo lo que hacia. Meticuloso hasta extremos desesperantes. Y que todo lo que hacia lo realizaba con una parsimonia destinada a desperdiciar toda la paciencia que fuera necesaria hasta realizarlo a la perfeccion. Luna habia descubierto que eso tiene ciertas...ventajas.

Tambien habia descubierto que Theo era creativo a su forma unica y especial. No es que fuera especialmente imaginativo...pero si le ponia tanto empeño a lo que hacia que era capaz de buscar perspectivas unicas e inesperadas procurando ver al objetivo de su atencion desde todos los angulos posibles.

Theo la habia besado al comienzo de la noche. Pero no se habia sido solo juntar los labios y mover la lengua. Theodore Nott la beso como un explorador que decide cartografiar una jungla inexplorada: con la meticulosidad del que no solo besa por primera vez, si no que decide descubrir todas las posibles formas de besar habidas y por haber, e incluso inventando algunas nuevas por el camino.

Luna tambien habia descubierto que Theo era capaz de hacerle perder el sentido, y de encender algun tipo de termostato interno que le hacia hervir la sangre y ponia su piel en un estado de efervescencia cusasi volcanica. Pero eso fue solo cuando la besaba. Cuando las manos de theo empezaron a recorrerle el cuerpo la temperatura del cuerpo de Luna solo podia ser medida con los escaneres que toman la temperatura a las Super Novas. No habia mercurio suficiente en el planeta para decir cuantos grados celsius tenia Luna Lovegood en el momento que los dedos de Theodore se le colaron por debajo de la blusa y empezaron a acariciarle la piel de las lumbares.

Luego, Luna fue incapaz de pensar con coherencia. Todo bullia y se derretia a su alrededor. Sentia la piel hormigueandole y algo le pulsaba en el centro del cerebro. Habia oido hablar de eso de que "el instinto toma el control" y nunca habia sabido a que se referian los libros.

Sentia como si algun duendecillo con un lanzallamas recorriera sus venas calcinando a su paso todo lo que pillara. Y Theo no le daba tregua.

Cuando aquel laconico muchacho empezo a lamerle la oreja, y a mordisquearle el lobulo Luna vio como algo blanco y brillante estallaba detras de sus ojos llenando su campo de vision de puntitos luminosos que no debajan de bailotear ante sus pupilas. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con el velo rojo que le tiño la vista cuando aquella boca que no le daba cuartel descendio hasta sus claviculas y comenzo a delinear las curvas de su cuello con la punta de la lengua.

Luna Se sentia de goma. O como de arcilla. Estaba segura de que en ese preciso instante, Theo habria sido capaz de cambiarle de forma a su gusto. Cada vez que la tocaba sentia como si el chico hubiera dejado una huella indeleble en su piel. Y Luna supo que todos los libros que habia leido mentian. Nada podia describir con exactitud lo que sentia.

Cuando Theo la recosto sobre el banco de piedra y comenzo a descender, levantandole un poco la camisa y descubriendole el vientre y llenando su barriga de besos...Luna sentia como si algo en la periferia de su cintura se estuviera licuando por momentos. Pero cuando Theo beso su hombligo y empezo a delinearlo con la punta d ella lengua, para luego penetrarselo y hacer vacio con los labios solo para succionarlo y soltarlo con un ruidito humedo...Luna solo pudo morderse los labios y gemor hechando la cabeza atrás y luchando contra el espasmo involuntario de su cuerpo de levantar las caderas. Nunca supo por que su cuerpo habia reaccionado asi. Pero no pudo controlarlo.

-Creo que esto es lo que llaman un punto erotico...-susurro Theo mirando el vientre de Luna con los ojos desorbitados, y una mueca de felicidad. Luego recorrio aquella piel herizada con los dedos y la rozo suavemente con las uñas, haciendo que Luna se crispara otra vez y reaccionara con otro espasmo- Si, creo que si lo es...

-Que me estas...haciendo?- Luna respiraba entre jadeos ahogados.

-Te molesta?- Theo la miro angustiado. Moriria si le decia que si. El solo queria recorrerla, descubrirla...averiguar que tenia aquella chica que lo volvia loco.

-No...pero haces que me sienta...rara...-Luna se medio incorporo y lo miro entre suplicante y hambrienta. Theo no podia comprender esa mirada.

-Yo me siento asi siempre que estas cerca, Luna...

-Como puedes soportarlo?- La rubia se incoporo del todo y hundio los dedos en el pelo negro de Theo, hechandole la cabeza atrás y besandolo de nuevo.

Theo se planteo aquella pregunta con cierta frialdad. Decirle a Luna que habia seguido el consejo de Blaise y que se mataba a pajas cuando estaba solo intentantando saciar su cuerpo de un apetito que no podia controlar seguramente no fuera una buena idea. Asi que opto por decirlo sin decirlo.

-Pienso mucho en ti...-Dijo, derrotado por lo que es politicamente correcto. Y parecio funcionar. Luna sonrio y por alguna razon, ella comenzo a besarle en la oreja, en el cuello y en las claviculas justo como el habia estado haciendo antes. Theo creia que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

El bulto en su bragueta era ya mas que evidente. Y la cosa se puso incomoda cuando Luna se dio cuenta.

-Oh, estas excitado...-rio ella entre dientes con un regocijo que inquieto mucho a Theo.

-Yo...-Theo queria disculaparse por alguna razon. Se habia puesto violentamente rojo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, comprendo que es algo intrinseco a la naturaleza masculina, la sangre se os acumula en los tejidos esponjosos del musculo viril y queda retenida. No es culpa tuya.

Theo abrio la boca y la miro alucinado. Luego solo la cerro. En serio esa chica acababa de soltarle un discursito sobre anatomia intentando que el no se sintiera violento por tener la polla dandole tirones ansiosos dentro de la bragueta? acaso no se daba cuenta de que era ella la que lo exicitaba tanto? acaso no vei que era ella la que le irrigaba de sangre el tejido esponjoso haciendole perder la razon mas alla de lo humanamente comprensible? Theo se enfrento al mismo problema que se habian tenido los ravenclaws durante años: mirar a Luna lovegood y decidir si es que ella era unica en su especie o les estaba tomando el pelo de una manera sutil.

Por primera vez en su vida, Theo tomo una decision no racional, decidio no pensar en lo que estaba pasando y decidio hacer lo que realmente queria hacer. Lo que todo su cuerpo clamaba por que hiciera: lo mando todo a tomar por saco, agarro a Luna del pescuezo y estampo su boca a la de ella.

De pronto todos los esquemas quedaron rotos, y el universo quedo convertido en un amasijo de ropa, piernas y brazos que no daban abasto. Fue como dar el pistoletazo de salida de un grupo de castores que habian roido en tiempo record la presa endeble que contenia todas las hormonas adolescentes que ni Theo ni Luna sabia que tenian.

La camisa de Luna fue lo primero en salir volando con los tirones torpes de las manos del muchacho, que por algun tipo de necesidad ancestral hundio el rostro entre aquellos dos pequeños y palidos pechos. Luna peleaba contra la camisa del chico, sin tener muy claro si tenia que tirar o empujar para quitar aquella odiosa prenda.

Theo lamia y besaba todo pedazo de piel que se le ponia a tiro, presa de algun hambre que no tenia muy claro como saciar. Como si se hubiera propuesto degustar a Luna entera al menos un par de veces para saber que era lo que el cuerpo le pedia para alimentarse. Y lo hizo a conciencia. En apenas diez segundos la unica prenda que a Luna le quedaba puesta eran los calcetines. Y los llevaba unicamente por que Theo estaba demasiado ocupado bebiendo de aquella imagen gloriosa con los ojos como para darse cuenta de aquellos dos irreductibles pedazos de tela que estoicamente resistian en los pies de Luna, como los dos ultimos soldados que quedan en sus puestos tras unai nvasion enemiga repentina e inesperada.

Luna no sintio vergüenza. Por alguna razon, estaba demasiado ocupada siendo arrollada por una marea de nuevas sensaciones como para sucumbir a algo tan banal y mundano como la simple vergüenza. Miro a Theo, y la cara del muchacho se lo dijo todo. Se sintio hermosa. Se sintio bella. Se sintio mujer. Por que era lo que veia reflejado en los ojos de Theo. Por como la miraba, el la veia hermosa, la veia bella, la veia hembra suprema. Y Luna languidecia, como si aquellos ojos que la recorrian fueran unas manos. Casi podia sentirlos, herizandole la piel alli donde se posaban sobre ella.

Pero theo no pudo contenerse. El muchacho, que aun iba vestido aun que su ropa dejaba mucho que desear comenzo a acariciar.

Luna tuvo un flash de cuando estaban en la batalla, de como aquel chico era capaz de abatir a un enemigo con precision milimetrica con su arma. Francotirador, habia dicho el. Punteria. Capacidad unica para hacer blanco con precision. Luna comprendio que Theo era un francotirador en mas de un sentido.

No es que buscara puntos erogenos, es que alli donde ponia las manos los creaba. Lamia, mordia, acariciaba...buscaba nuevas formas de dar placer y recrearse en cada sitio que tocaba. E Hipersensibilizaba tanto la zona que acababa convirtiendola en un punto erogeno, aun que no lo fuera. Luna era recorrida una y otra vez por oleadas electricas que iban en un vertiginoso Cresccendo, que no se sentia muy capaz de controlar mucho mas tiempo. Su cuerpo exigia mas. Aun que se sentia al borde mismo de la cordura y el sentido. Pero algo animal y mamifero en su interior clamaba con su propia voz que no era suficiente.

Luna miro a Theo, y se controlo. Procuro quedarse languida, quieta y espectante. La cara del muchacho era de pura felicidad. Y ella se dejo hacer. Sabia lo que estaba pasando. Theo tenia la cara de un niño en navidad, abriendo un regalo que ha esperado mucho tiempo. Tenia la misma expresion que su padre cuando le llegaban por correo cajas con rarezas y especimenes nuevos para su colección. Theo tenia la cara de alguien que quiere investigar y descubrirlo todo...y eso que queria era su cuerpo. Luna se recosto en el banco y lo dejo hacer. Se veia tan feliz...que ese extasis se le contagio. No pudo evitar una sonrisa que se le congelo en el rostro cuando las manos de Theo recorrieron la cara interna de sus muslos, y rozaron su sexo. Sus pulmones se contrageron y la impidieron respirar. Gentilmente aquellas manos separaron sus muslos sin oponer resistencia de puro estupor. Y lo singuiente que sintio Luna fue la lengua de Theo recorriendo en un unico, largo y languido movimiento ascentente toda la longitud de sus labios exteriores. Un gemido se le escapo mas por la sorpresa que por el placer, aun que este la golpeara como un mazazo en el estomago y provocara estragos en su sistema nervioso.

Theo hundio el rostro en aquella abertura que latia calida e hinchada. Aquella parte de la anatomia femenina que se estaba humedeciendo por momentos y que olia a almizcle y algo dulzon a lo que no podia poner nombre pero que le embotaba la mente, haciendole clamar por mas. Theo se sentia hambriento y febril, y como un niño hambriento y furioso, se alimento del nuevo manjar que habia encontrado casi por casualidad.

Luna hecho la cabeza atrás alzando las caderas, encajonandolas contra el rostro de Theo mientras era conduzida al extasis por aquella boca que no le daba tregua ni cuartel, y que se aferraba a su clitoris como un bebe de pecho se aferraria al pezon materno del que obtiene su sustento. Algo se iba acumulando en el interior de Luna. Algo la hacia ascender, inflamandola, hinchandola como si fuera un globo llenandose lentamente de helio. Y de pronto todo se precipito. Algo exploto en su vientre, y el epicentro era algun punto indeterminado de su entrepierna en el que Theo estaba muy entretenido. Como ondas expansivas, Luna fue catapultada por el orgasmo hacia las verdes praderas del placer, nublandole la vista y haciendo que sus sentidos rezumaran energia pura. Casi podia oler los colores y ver los sonidos. Arriba se volvio abajo, y Theo llenaba todas las cosas...empezando por ella.

Los temblorosos dedos de Luna se enredaron entre los negros cabellos del chico aferrandose a ellos como si se fuera a caer si no se cogia a algo, y Theo encontro un extraño regocijo al sentir los incribles espasmos de la chica que se contorsionaba bajo el, gimiendo de forma entrecortada. Pero lo que le hizo llegar a un orgasmo fue darse cuenta de lo que Luna gemia. Ella estaba susurrando su nombre en pleno apogeo del extasis. Haberse corrido dentro de sus pantalones sin que ella lo hubiera tocado siquiera no le preocupaba en absoluto. Se sentia pletorico. Lo unico que le preocupaba es que su ereccion por lo visto habia decidido mantenerse firme en su puesto.

Pero Theo no se detuvo tampoco. Y apenas dos minutos despues de que Luna descubriera que era un orgasmo tuvo otro, que se enlazo con los ecos que aun arrastraba del primero para hacerle llegar a cotas de placer que ni siquiera sabia que exitian.

Tuvo que ser ella quien apartara la boca de Theo de su entrepierna mientras tirandole del pelo mientras el se quejaba por detenerlo. Luna tenia la piel enrojecida. No pensaba con claridad, pero si tenia algo claro...el la habia tocado, la habia investigado, habia jugado con ella. Ahora ella queria hacer lo mismo. Sentia la imperiosa necesidad de recorrer y descubrir aquel cuerpo masculino. Queria tocar a Theo. Lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo estaba lanzandole señales confusas sobre eso. Habia tenido dos orgamos...pero algo le decia que no era suficiente. Ahora era ella la que se sentia hambrienta.

Lo recostoo sobre el monton de ropa y sentandose a horacajadas sobre el cuerpo del comenzo a desnudarlo, casi con cierta violencia. Le urgia recorrer aquella piel. Theo la ayudo a despasar botones, y apenas un minuto despues el estaba tan desnudo como ella. Por algun azar del destino, Luna tambien se habia olvidado de quitarle los calcetines.

El misantropo fue a tocarla pero Luna lo detuvo, cogiendole de las muñecas y levantando los brazos del chico por encima de la cabeza, haciendo presion contra el suelo. El la miro extrañado.

-Tu ya has jugado, Theodore Nott. Ahora quiero jugar yo. Quiero besarte y tocarte como tu me has tocado...yo tambien quiero descubrir tu cuerpo como tu has descubierto el mio...

-Supongo que es justo, Luna...-dijo Theo con voz ronca. Las palabras de la chica habian hecho que su ereccion sufriera un espasmo agonico de pura anticipacion.- Pero no puedo prometerte estarme quieto...

-O te portas bien o tendre que hacer que te portes bien, Theodore...-lo amenazo ella suavemente haciendo que a Theo le hirviera la sangre aun mas

Luna se inclino, y atrapo uno de los pezones del chico con los dientes tironeando y besandolo. Theo solto un ronco quejido que rozaba el gemido. Luego Luna apreto un poco, haciendo que el se retorciera bajo ella...y solto, haciendo que Theo se relajara de golpe y la mirara con ojos febriles.

-ha sido un aviso, Theodore...se bueno o atente a las consecuencias...

-Me lo pones muy dificil...-Suplico el respirando con dificultad

-Ni que tu me lo hubieras puesto facil a mi...-se quejo ella riendo con suavidad.

Theo penso en ello y acabo encogiendose de hombros con una medio sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razon, es lo justo...pero no prometo nada, Luna

-me vale con eso...

La rubia inclino y comenzo a descender, besando el esternon de Theo. Le solto las manos y las fue arrastrando en una larga y torturosa caricia por los brazos hasta llegar al pecho,, donde empezo a acariciar y amasar aquella carne prieta.

Theo no era especialmente musculado. Ni tenia una anatomia impresionante. Pero era delgado, estaba fibrado por el deporte. Tenia anatomia de nadador, con la cintura estrecha, los hombros anchos, pero sin el torso muy desarrollado. Todo el parecia esculpido en un trozo de madera largo pero estrecho. Luna estaba estasiada.

Theo tenia la piel mas palida que ella. Aun que ella era de tez blanca por naturaleza, y Theo por falta de luz solar.

Ella nunca habia tocado a un hombre. Bueno, si. Pero ponerle pomadas a su padre o coger de la mano a sus primos mas jovenes, o rozar accidentamente las manos de algun compañero en clase de pociones o chocar contra alguien en el pasillo no contaba. Aquello era diferente. Era un chico entregandose a ella, doblegandose...

Luna sentia una extraña sensacion de poder. Era casi como magia. Theo estaba subyugado a ella de una forma que no podia comprender. Sabia a ciencia cierta que en ese momento, el haria todo lo que ella le pidiera. Y eso era casi hipnotico.

Luna descendio un poco mas. Y comenzo a besar y lamer el vientre del cicho, siguiendo con la lengua y los dedos los marcados cauces que marcaban las abdominales. Y siguio bajando, acaricio las ingles...rozando con la lengua toda la extension de la ereccion...y para frustraccion de Theo, siguio bajando.

Recorrio cada centimetro de la piel de aquellas piernas largas y delgadas, lamio la sensible piel de las corvejas,rozo con las uñas la tierna zona de la cara interna del muslo, haciendo que Theo se retorciera en una agonia suplicante. Y Luna no pudo evitar sonreir. Sabia que lo estaba torturando. Sabia que ella deseaba lo mismo que el...pero no podia conterse. No era mala por naturaleza...pero aquella pequeña maldad,...de hacerle desear mas...de tenerlo ahi, retorciendose mientras lo hacia esperar era...placentero. Como contener la respiracion antes de abrir un libro, o obligarte a leer cada capitulo despacio en lugar de devorarlo como quieres. Asi dura mas...asi te obligas a disfrutar de cada segundo...

Luna se recreo largos minutos en el sur del cuerpo de Theo, y para alivio del chico comenzo a subir...pero la tortura no habia terminado y ella subio del todo, hasta los hombros, donde comenzo a besarle y a mordisquearle en el cuello. Theo se sentia al borde del colapso. Habria podido romper a llorar de extasiada desesperacion. Pero aun asi el placer era demasiado. Ella se hacia derrogar, pero era...era demasiado bueno.

Luna reia y jugaba con su cuerpo como una niña con un muñeco. Y Theo se sentia feliz de verla asi.

O se habria sentido asi si hubiera tenido riego sanguineo en el cerebro en esos momentos.

Cuando Luna le estaba lamiendo la oreja del mismo modo en el que lameria un caramelo especialmente deliciso, haciendo que las neuronas de Theo bailaran una demencial conga, alargo la mano y se puso a acariciar aquella ereccion. El muchacho comenzo a jaderar de manera confusa. Luna nunca habia hecho aquello, pero la reaccion de Theo le decia a gritos que algo tenia que estar haciendo bien. Rodeo aquel trozo de carne duro como la piedra y comenzo a masajearlo, arriba y abajo, con suavidad al principio, rozandolo con los dedos para luego cogerlo con mas fuerza y bombearlo haciendo que el chico moviera las caderas al ritmo de los movimientos de su mano mientras rompia su promesa y la abrazaba.

Luna sonrio atenazada entre aquel cuerpo masculino que se sentia calido a su alrededor, y mordio el cuello de Theo con fuerza, haciendo que el gimiera hechando la cabeza a un lado exponiendo aun mas su garganta a ella, como si le diera permiso para hacer con el lo que quisiera.

Aquello hizo que Luna sintiera un extasis que no habia sentidido nunca, y comenzo a llenar el cuello de Theo de pequeños mordiscos mientras lo masturbaba con mas fuerza, cada vez mas rapido. De pronto el chico se convulsiono y contuvo la respiracion, abrazandola como si quisiera partirla por la mitad. Y algo salpico la mano de Luna pillandola por sorpresa. Era caliente. Muy caliente.

Theo se relajo algo despues, y la miro con la vista nublada. Luna sabia lo que habia pasado y se miro la mano salpicada de semen. La curiosidad pudo con ella. Se llevo los dedos manchados de semen a los labios y se los metio en la boca ante la atonita mirada de Theo, que no podia apartar los ojos de ella.

Luna lo paladeo, y sonrio relamiendose los dedos. Theo sentia la boca seca y no podia apartar la vista de aquella mano llena de su semilla entrando y saliendo de la boca de Luna, mientras aquella rosada lengua lamia...Iba a subrir un infarto en cualquier momento.

-Sabe como a almendras amargas...y a la vez es dulce...-Ronroneo ella lamiendo su mano como una gata lameria su zarpa antes de acicalarse- Me gusta el sabor de tu placer, Theodore Nott...

-Bendito Salazar, vas a volverme loco...-la voz del mistrantropo sono cascada, seca y gutural. Aferrando a Luna rodo por el suelo poniendose encima de ella y hundio el rostro en aquella larga melena dorada mientras frotaba todo su cuerpo desnudo contra la piel de aquella chica que le hacia perder la razon de un modo demencial.

Las piernas se enredaron, las bocas se encontraron, los cuerpos pedian algo que nunca habian tenido pero que conocian de manera instintiva y animal. A fin de cuentas, Luna ya lo habia dicho en una ocasión...hay cosas que hay que hacer del mismo modo que los mamiferos que salen en el discovery channel.

Alli pasaron la noche. Besandose, abrazandose. Descubriendose. Y la virgindad de Luna y la de Theo quedaron para siempre perdidas entre las gloriosas flores del invernadero de los Malfoy. Theo acabo conjurando un par de mantas y se acurrucaron juntos, viendo la noche estrellada desde el caleidoscopio que causaba la defraccion de la luz en las paredes y techos de cristal de aquella sala. Y asi vieron amanecer. Dos cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos enredados bajo un monton de mantas de las que solo salian dos pares de pies en los que firmemente enfundados, dos pares de calcetines habian aguantado todo lo que les habian hechado. Rodeados por toda la ropa que habia quedado olvidada.

Y asi los descubrio la señora Malfoy algunas horas despues de la salida del sol. Cuando habia ido a olvidar el incidente de las cocinas cuidando de sus maravillosas flores. Aun que esto le causo el segundo ataque de histeria en lo que iba de dia.

A fin de cuentas, hay dias en los que es mejor sencillamente no salir de la cama.

Lucius Malfoy se sentia mas o menos igual que su esposa. Despues de haberse levantado esa mañana, aun cojeando por la patada que habia recivido el dia anterior, se encontro con Vincent y Gregory en el salon. Sonrio para sus adentros. Sacarle informacion a esos dos debia ser facil. Y quizas asi podria enterarse de lo que habia pasado.

Ese fue su error. Crabble y Goyle le contaron muchas cosas. Se lo contaron todo de hecho. El problema era que Lucius no procesaba palabras como hormigonera, depilacion a la cera, GPS o metralleta de posicion. Y que por alguna razon su hijo hubiera estado en una piscina rodeado de chicas disfrazadas de conejitas lo perturbaba mucho.

La cosa no mejoro cuando Crabble y Goyle se enfadaron alegando que estaban decepcionados por que Draco no habia dejado preñada a Hermione. El te que Lucius bebia salio en aspersion rociando toda la alfombra. Y le dio un ataque de tos cuando Vicent dijo que aun tenia esperanzas de que hiciera diana en alguno de los encuentros que esos dos solian tener.

-Pero no se preocupe mucho señor Malfoy, Zabini les regalo protecciones- Canturreo Vincent alegremente.

-Y ademas estan acolchadas con cuero, como mucho se romperan algun hueso o les saldran moretones. Nada grave...-colaboro amablemente Gregory, como si aquello debiera calmar las inquietudes del tradicionalista patriarca de los Malfoy

-Merlin bendito...-Dijo Lucius con la boca reseca y las pupilas tan dilatadas como si hubiera esnifado cocaina- no se si quiero saber lo que ha estado haciendo mi hijo ultimamente...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: el cap iba a ser mas largo, pero es que ya no doy mas de si. No se cuando actualizare de nuevo...pero supongo que en un par de dias como mucho. O cuando empiece a sentirme mejor. Lo que pase primero. **

**Este cap iba a tener mas cositas que un par de aclaraciones y un lemon. Y el lemon iba a ser mas largo y esas cosas...pero es que tengo la cabeza embotada y los sentidos aun se me resienten con la recaida de mi costipado. Me estoy esforzando, lo prometo. Y prometo hacerlo mejor la proxima vez. Os lo mereceis ^^**


	37. Chapter 37

**Una cosita, que hubo una persona que me pregunto una cosa que creo que merece ser respondida. Me pregunto sobre el titulo del cap anterior: la corona de laurel y la diadema de oregano. Lo cierto es que es una broma mia, y dudo que alguien le encuentre sentido, y mucho menos gracia aparte de mi.**

**Cuando alguien gana, queda en primer puesto o hace una proheza, se dice que se lleva "los laureles" o que ha ganado una corona de laurel. Siempre he dicho que si el primer premio es una corona de laurel, el segundo deberia ser una diadema de oregano. Ademas, la primera pareja en llevarse el gato al agua en muglelimpiadas fueron Draco y Hermione. La segunda, Theo y Luna. Ademas me parecio un guiño a la diadema de Rowena que el papa de luna hacia con nabos y coliflores, no se si me seguiis...sencillamente era un juego de palabras algo retorcido por mi parte, nada mas. **

**Hechas las aclaraciones, gracias a todos y a todas por vuestro apoyo, lo cierto es que estoy muy emocionada por la paciencia que teneis conmigo y los mimitos que me mandais via review. **

**Y para quien lo pregunto, si, pienso continuar con Mens II, pero actualmente no tengo ni idea de cuando. No me pregunteis por que, pero con esa historia me quede tan atascada que no se por donde seguir. O si lo se, pero no se como hacerlo...no se si me explico. Continuarla la continuare, pero cuando mi musa salga de su huelga, lo prometo.**

**Solo me falta decir que ya estoy bastante mejor de mi costipado. Aun renqueo un poco, pero ya estoy mejor ^^**

**Por cierto, en este capitulo hay un trocito que no me pertenece a mi, lo tomo prestado de otro autor. Un autor cuyo nombre merece ser escrito en mayusculas. Tomo prestadas sus palabras por que son verdades como puños y el lo dijo mejor de lo que yo podria expresar con palabras. Punto de frikitrivial para quien reconozca a que obra y a que autor hago homenaje.**

CAPITULO 37: Y las aguas volvieron a su cauce.

Los señores Granger visitaron la mansion Malfoy dos dias antes de que los chicos volvieran a Hogwards. Fue algo inaudito. Lucius y Narcissa no daban credito a lo que sucedia en su casa. Nunca habian esperado conocer a sus consuegros en esas circunstancias. Ni que su futura familia politica fueran muggles.

El obliviate que los chicos les hecharon a los dentistas tras la cirujia in extremis de Draco fue quitado, y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Aun que Rob y Jane se tomaron bastante bien lo que habia pasado. Lo comprendieron. No les parecia bien...pero lo comprendieron.

Narcissa y Lucius escucharon la historia con la boca abierta. Esos dos muggles habian salvado la vida a su hijo de una forma que no podian ni imaginar.

Hay un dicho muggle que dice que tras la tormenta, las aguas vuelven a su cauce. Pêro los geologos tienen mucho que discutir al respecto. Tras una tormenta lo bastante grande, la orografia del terreno cambia. El curso de los rios cambia. Y por mucho que las aguas vuelvan a un cauce, no tiene por que ser precisamente el mismo que habia anteriormente. Por mucho que el paisaje transmita la imagen de que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, todo es distinto, todo ha cambiado.

La familia Granger se quedo en la mansion Malfoy esos dos dias. Tenian mucho que contar, tenian muchas preguntas que hacer. Tenian mucho que comprender. Todo retomo cierta normalidad...pero nada volveria a ser lo mismo.

Draco lo sabia mientras abraza a Hermione en el jardin. Llevaban horas en silencio mirando la puesta de sol.

-Como se retoma el rumbo de toda una vida?- susurro Hermione dulcemente.

-Que has dicho?- Draco la miro extrañado, apenas habia entendido las palabras.

-Es una frase de un libro, Malfoy...-comento ella acurrucandose en sus brazos con un bostezo perezoso- Un libro que si eres bueno te dejare leer algun dia.

-Es interesante?- Draco frotaba la mejilla contra el crespo pelo de ella, tan indomable como siempre.

-Mucho. Habla de un viaje largo y pesado. Una aventura que cambio a muchos personajes para siempre. Y despues de esa gran aventura, volvieron a casa. Pero ninguno sabia como remotomar su vida, por que todo habia cambiado tanto que no conseguian volver al punto en el que lo habian dejado antes de partir...por que ya nada era igual. No podia serlo...

-Menuda tonteria romantica...-rio Draco divertido- Si no puedes retomar tu vida donde la dejaste, no lo hagas.

Hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Que si tu vida ha cambiado tanto que no puedes seguir donde lo dejaste, sigue tu vida a partir de ahora. Vive tu nueva vida tal y como se te ha planteado. Retomar la antigua seria como pretender vivir en el pasado, y eso es triste y deprimente. Si tienes un nuevo camino ante ti, recorrelo. Volver atrás para tomar camino viejo...es un poco patetico, no crees?

-No me referia a eso Malfoy...-Dijo ella con un poco menos de conviccion- me refiero a que una vez las aventuras han terminado, que todo ha acabado...volver a la normalidad es dificil.

-La vida es una aventura en si misma, Princesita- Draco le beso la punta de la nariz con un matiz de desafio en los ojos- La vida diaria es un reto, una carrera de desgaste. Quien necesita trepidantes aventuras y desafios imposibles? Cualquier heroe del tres al cuarto puede hacer una hazaña...el verdadero reto es salir victorioso dia a dia ante todos esos pequeños problemas que la vida nos pone delante... Tu amigo Potter y la comadreja son dos buenos ejemplos. Maravillosos para llevarse premios y salvar el dia, pero un puto desastre en todo lo demas...

-No te metas con Harry y Ron...son mis amigos...-le regaño ella, aun que muy escocida al reconocer que tenia algo de razon.

-Son tus amigos, querida, no los mios. Estoy en todo mi derecho de despellejarlos vivos si quiero.- Draco la miro con cierto retintin desafiante.

-Si me quieres en tu vida tendras que hacer un esfuerzo por aceptarme tal y como soy, a mi y a mis amigos, Malfoy...

Draco suspiro e hizo un puchero dramatico.

-Ves a lo que me referia? Yo tengo que pasar por ese calvario dia si y dia tambien pero ellos son los heroes por que en una ocasión hicieron una hazaña...es como premiar a un velocista por correr muy rapido 100 metros pero ignorar a un tio que ha corrido sin descansar 100 kilometros...

Hermione rio y le beso el cuello abrazandolo y derribandolo hasta quedar recostada sobre el en el cesped del jardin.

-Quien dice que no tienes tu premio, Malfoy? Eres tu el que se queda con la chica...

El rubio parecio meditar aquellas palabras unos momentos.

-Pero yo no soy el heroe...y siempre es el heroe el que se queda con la chica.

-Eres "mi" Heroe, Malfoy...

-Vaya...-Rio el satisfecho- entonces mas me vale estar a la altura...

Vincent, Gregory y Zabini se habian quedado en la mansion tambien. Igual que Nott. Lo que nadie entendia era que Luna aun estuviera alli tambien. Nadie parecia haberla invitado. Aun que nadie le habia dicho que se fuera, asi que la chica andaba por la casa a sus anchas. Lo cierto era que Luna se habia convertido en una presencia amigable que todos agradecian tener cerca. Era como el disco de cartilago que separa las vertebras: con su mera presencia evitaba roces incomodos o dolorosos. Era casi balsamico.

EL dia antes del retorno a Hogwards, Draco se fugo un rato a una residencia de ancianos. Llevaba consigo tantos ramos de rosas, lirios blancos y orquideas como para llenar una sala de fiestas. Llevaba tambien cajas de galletas y bombones como para hacer entrar en coma diabetico a un regimiento entero. Tenia una cuenta pendiente. Paso la tarde con la Sra Ashmar. Quien no le reconocio. Cuando se pregunto, ella le gasto una bromita diciendo que tenia nombre de estrella. Draco sonrio y asintio. Sento a la dama en la silla de ruedas y le dio un paseo por los jardines antes de despedirse de ella, y aun que sabia que la anciana señora no lo recordaria, le prometio que regresaria pronto a visitarla. Ella solo le sonrio radiante y le miro con sus tristes y soñadores ojos violetas. A Draco se le rompia el corazon al mirarla. Pero no podia concevir no ir a verla de vez en cuando.

El temido dia del regreso llego. Y las cosas, que ya habian estado siendo muy raras de por si, se pusieron de calibre bizarro al llegar a King Cross. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, estaba preparado para ver la escena que se desarrollo alli.

Ver a la familia Malfoy charlando amigablemente (o al menos no agresivamente...) con la familia Granger, Crabble y Goyle dando saltitos extasiados, Zabini en modo "histerico" corriendo por todas partes como un loco, Theo cogido de la mano de Luna mientras se hacian arrumacos,...y Hermione colgada del brazo de Draco Malfoy, quien se pavoneaba hinchado de orgullo con su pareja.

Lo mas estrambotico llego cuando Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se acercaron a saludar. Tensos como cuerdas de arpa al principio. Desconfiados como cebras que se acercan a saludar a un guepardo. Pero se acercaron. Y poco despues empezaron todos a charlar. Todos los que vieron la escena sabian que ese grupo nunca serian amigos. No del todo. Pero la imagen quedo clara: El hacha de guerra habia quedado enterrada. El alto el fuego habia sido firmado. La paz ha llegado. Y todos tendrian que hacer el sacrificio de dar ese primer paso.

Y en Hogwards, cuando llegaron alli, las cosas tambien eran distintas. Mucho. La reconstruccion habia teminado. Y todo era mas o menos como antes. Casi.

La seccion arasada del bosque negro no habia sido replantada. En su lugar, se habia erigido algo que los chicos del 314 reconocieron muy bien. Algo que les provoco escalofrios: un terreno de obstaculos para practicas.

Esa misma tarde, mientras Dumbledore los arengaba en el gran salon, el director presento al nuevo profesor del colegio.

-Creo que los ultimos acontecimientos nos han demostrado que una mente sana necesita un cuerpo sano. Y creo que en Hogwards hemos obviado la educacion fisica por demasiado tiempo. Ya que tenemos deportes magicos, y vuelo en escoba, y estudios muggles, deberiamos tener una clase de gimnasia y deportes muggles...asi que paso a presentarles al Sr Spangler, que tras mucho insistir ha acabado aceptando el puesto...el os enseñara deportes y os entrenara fisicamente.

Los mas ignorantes aplaudieron. El 314 no se pudo contener. Cuando Spangler se puso en la tarima y tosio incomodo, Draco, Hermione, Vincent, Theo, Gregory y Blaise se pusieron depie y se cuadraron. No por que quisieran hacerlo...era mera memoria muscular. El panico se acababa de apoderar de ellos y reaccionaron de la unica manera que sabian que les casuaria pocas secuelas graves. Spangler medio sonrio satisfecho al verlo.

-a ver, panda de mocosos impertinentes...-mascullo Spangler todo lo educadamente que pudo- Me han dicho que tengo que poneros a todos en forma, cosa bastante dificil viendo la panda de mierdecillas blandos y consentidos que sois...

-Profesor spangler!- Aullo Minerva macgonagall escandalizada a su espalda. El sargento puso los ojos en blanco y la ignoro vil y llanamente mientras los alumnos se quedaban congelados de puro desconcierto al oir a ese hombre dirigirse asi a ellos.

-Dumbledore ha tenido la amabilidad de hacer mi clase voluntaria. Asi que solo aquellos de vosotros que querais participareis en mi entrenamiento. Pero tengo que advertiros- Spangler se relamio. Era como ver a un cocodrilo ponerse una servilleta y coger unos cubiertos al ver una manada de ñues- Si pensais que podeis tener unos creditos faciles con una asignatura facil, os equivocais. Juro por la jodida virgen que machacare sin piedad a los idiotas que se intenten colar en mi clase con la idea de que os voy ha hacer dar paseitos trotando por el campo o que vais a jugar a la pelota entre risas alegres...Yo estoy aquí para poneros en forma. Para haceros sudar. Para quemar a base de esfuerzo vuestros putos michelines y convertir vuestros fofos y amorfos cuerpos adolescentes en la materia prima de los hombres y mujeres que debereis ser algun dia...y juro por dios que en mi clase no habran cancioncitas, ni risitas. La unica musica que me gusta oir es el lamento de los que no pueden con su alma. Y la unica letra que me gusta para esa musica es "por dios sagento, apiadese de mi". Esta claro?

Varios centenares de ojos alucinados miraron al sargento con algo parecido al terror mas abyecto mezclado con una especie de incertidumbre existencial. Todos los ojos rodaron y se plantaron en Dumbledore, que sonreia con esa mueca torcida de los que intentan aparentar que todo va bien cuando se enfrentan a algo que no habian previsto ni en sus mas dementes pesadillas.

Detras de ellos, la transformista se abanicaba acalorada con una servilleta mientras el resto de profesores evitaban con un notable esfuerzo mirarse entre ellos.

Draco tenia que morderse la lengua para no reir. Miro al resto de los chicos y todos tenian la misma expresion. Opto por lo mas obvio y levanto la mano.

-Alguna pregunta?- Le grito desganado Spangler.

-Me preguntaba donde tendria que inscribirme en su clase, Señor.

Spangler rio divertido. Miro a sus chicos. Depie. Todos firmes, todos sonriendo divertidos. En el fondo, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Esa misma noche, mientras los alumnos retomaban sus viejas habitaciones para irse a la cama, spangler se fumaba un pitillo sentado en los escalones de la entrada del castillo. Minerva Macgonagall le aparecio por detras hecha un basilisco.

-En esta institucion no despreciamos a los alumnos, Spangler.- Le grito sulfurada.

-Yo no los desprecio.- repuso el encogiendose de hombros- Lo unico que hago es alentar su orgullo para que salga a la superficie. Si no son capaces de respetarse a si mismos, hasta que no me demuestran que son capaces de respetarse a si mismos, yo no los respeto. Es tan simple como eso. Tienen que ganarse ese trato por mi parte.

-Aqui no funcionamos asi!

-Sois vosotros los que me quereis aquí. Asi que hare las cosas a mi manera, Minerva- Spangler se giro y con un descaro considerable le guiño un ojo a la transformista que se puso de un color rojo vino intenso.

-Es usted incorregible, insoportable, intratable e intolerable!...-le dijo con desprecio.

-Tengo algunas virtudes si quiere usted descubrirlas algun dia...-insinuo el sargento con un ronroneo que sonaba como una sierra mecanica mal lubricada, La profesora, muy a su pesar, fue consciente de que su rubor habia subido cuatro tonos.

-Esta usted intentando seducirme o esta siendo grosero a proposito?

Spangler penso en las palabras y apuro su cigarro antes de tirarlo y pisotear el rescoldo. Se puso depie y se acerco a la transformista mirandola sin ningun pudor de arriba a abajo, consiguiendo que ella se cubriera el pecho. Los ojos de Spangler hacian que cualquiera se sintiera vulnerable y desnudo. Eran como lanzallamas.

-Minerva...creo que ni tu ni yo tenemos edad para ir haciendo el imbecil y suspirando por los rincones. Ni para mirarnos desde lejos, girar la cabeza y chillando como locos de pura emocion. Las cosas como son. Es tan simple como eso- Spangler ladeo la cabeza mirando a la profesora con intensidad- me preguntas si estoy siendo grosero a proposito...no te mentire, la verdad es que si. Llevo tanto tiempo siendo brutalmente sincero que no se ser de otra forma. Y si eso implica ser grosero lo soy y punto. Me acepto tal y como soy, conozco demasiado mis defectos. Las sutilezas y las delicadezas no son lo mio. Me preguntas tambien si intento seducirte...-El hombre rio divertido- Acaso no es obvio? No te prometo amor eterno, Minerva. Eso no va conmigo. Ni paseos bajo la luz de la luna por que eso es para maricones y adolescentes, y tu y yo no somos ninguna de las dos cosas. Lo unico que te puedo prometer es que bajare la tapa del retrete despues de mear, que dejare siempre la tapa del tubo de pasta dental cerrado, que nunca encontraras pelos en la pica del baño despues de afeitarme, por que los limpio. Te puedo prometer que nunca encontraras platos ni vasos sucios en la pica de la cocina, por que siempre friego lo que uso, y que no pongo los pies en la mesa cuando me siento en el sofa. Te puedo prometer que nunca criticare ni me quejare de tus rarezas, de tus manias o de tus defectos si tu aceptas los mios. No puedo prometerte que te aceptare tal y como eres pero si te puedo prometer que me esforzare. Que no me asustan los desafios ni los retos, y que no me importa dejarme la piel en todo lo que hago, y eso es prolongable a las relaciones. No te prometo amor eterno, Minerva. No soy de los romanticos, preciosa. Ni de los que tienen detalles en san valentin. Ni de los que recueran aniversarios ni fechas especiales. Veo una gilipollez hacer de un dia algo especial, por que para mi todos los dias son especiales. Eso si te lo puedo asegurar. No veo el punto de hacer un regalo caro una vez al año para decirle a alguien que es unico para ti si se lo puedo demostrar todos los putos dias del año. Te prometo que cada dia sera el prologo de lo que ha de venir. Si con eso te basta...sabes donde encontrarme.

Spangler se llevo la mano a la sien, haciendo un lento y meloso saludo militar, y sonriendo con una mueca torva se marchi de alli dejando a Minerva con dos palmos de narices. Solo cuando el sargento se hubo ido, y habia desaparecido de la vista, la transformista se permitio apoyarse en una pared y resoplar llevandose la mano al pecho. Por que el corazon le latia como si quisiera salirsele del pecho?

XXXXXXXXXX

-Tu!- Chillo una voz aguda y estridente a espaldas de Zabini, que se giro como un resorte para ver a Pansy Parkinson con unas tijeras en la mano acercarsele a zancadas

-Que?- Blaise se encogio un poco. La cara de Pansy le indicaba a las claras que fuera lo que fuera lo que tenia en la cabeza la morena, iba a ser doloroso.

-Como de duro fue lo del entrenamiento con el profesor Spangler.-Exigio saber Pansy con el ceño fruncido. Por detras de Panrkinson, las hermanas Grengrass aparecieron y se cruzaron de brazos fulminando a Blaise con la mirada- Se lo hemos preguntado a Crabble y se ha hechado a reir cuando le hemos dicho que nos queriamos apuntar nosotras.

Blaise abrio la boca dispuesto a hecharse a reir tambien, pero la cara de las tres chicas indicaba que no seria una idea muy sensata si pretendia seguir vivo.

-Pues bastante duro la verdad...-acabo cediendo Zabini.

-Y era obligatorio cortarse el pelo?- Inquirio Pansy con su tono firme de voz.

-En el campamento militar si...-Blaise aun sentia escalofrios recordando la maquinilla que le habia pelado el craneo.

Pansy, Astoria y Daphne se miraron entre ellas y se llevaron las manos y las tijeras al pelo. Ante los anonadados ojos de Blaise, las tres chicas se cortaron la melena ante sus propios ojos.

-Pero que estais haciendo?- les grito sorprendido. Aquello no podia estar pasando.

-Pues estamos haciendo lo que debe hacerse- Le espeto Astoria furiosa, dejandose el pelo a trasquilones, apenas 4 dedos de largo.

-Estamos hasta las narices- Aporto Daphne mientras hacia lo mismo

el zas zas de las tijeras continuaba mientras Blaise no salia de su asombro.

-Nosotras tambien somos parte del equipo. Pero no somos del dichoso 314. Vais por ahi como una unidad, como una piña indivisible, y estamos cansadas de que nos dejeis al margen. Si Granger pudo hacerlo, si Granger paso por esto, nosotras tambien. Si tenemos que ir por ahi con el pelo ridiculo una temporada y arrastrarnos por el barro para recuperar la dignidad que hemos perdido, lo haremos.

Blaise abrio la boca casi un palmo. Alli, las dos rubias y la morena lo miraban el pelo cortado a tres dedos de la raiz. Con las miradas furiosas, las tijeras en la mano, y depie en medio de sus melenas amputadas.

-Sabeis que esto no era necesario, no?- pregunto el chico con cautela.

-Si era necesario.- Le espeto Astoria rabiosa- Deciis siempre que no lo entendemos por que no estuvimos alli. Somos del equipo, pero no somos quymeras. Draco nos dijo que es algo que hay que ganarse...pues nos lo vamos a ganar. Estamos hartas de que nos dejeis al margen. De que nos dejeis atrás. De que no conteis con nosotras. Pues esto se acaba aquí.

-Eso!- se enhardecio Daphne hinchando tanto el pecho que casi podria haber despegado del suelo- Si Granger pudo hacerlo nosotras tambien podemos.

Las tres tiraron sus tijeras al suelo, a los pies de Blaise. Y se marcharon de alli encaminandose al despacho de Spangler para apuntarse a sus clases.

-Joder...-Blaise se paso la mano por el pelo y miro las melenas seccionadas que habian por el suelo- Todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco y nadie me ha dicho donde hay que firmar o que pasa aquí?

XXXXXXXXXX

-Estas segura?- susurro Theo aterrado. Y nada convencido.

-Si...-canturreo Luna alegremente mientras tomaba una pluma y añadia su nombre a la lista de alumnos que deseaban tomar parte en las clases de Spangler.

-Luna, cielo...sera duro.- Apunto Theo como si aquello lo explicara todo.

-No me importa. Tu lo vas ha hacer. Y Sera la segunda vez que pases por ello. No veo justo lo que paso con la prueba de las muglelimpiadas...asi que es mi forma de redimirme ante ti. Ademas, quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo, y si eso implica saltar de tronco en tronco y gatear por el barro, para mi no es un problema...

Theo puso cara de idiota enamorado. Es una cara universalmente conocida entre todas las sociedades y culturas del mundo. De hecho hasta los calamares y los percebes macho que escuchan decir a sus parejas algo especialmente tierno y emocionante ponen esa cara de forma involuntaria.

Luna rio enternecida y agarro a Theo de la mano entrelazando los dedos con el.

-Ademas- continuo hablando ella- Se que si estas conmigo puedo hacer cualquier cosa, Theodore Nott.

-No lo dudo Luna...pero es algo que tendras que hacer tu sola, habra veces que no podre ayudarte...

-No te he pedido ayuda, theo...-Luna ladeo la cabeza mirandolo extrañada- soy consciente de que es algo que tendre que hacer yo sola. Me basta con que estes cerca de mi, no soy una indefensa damisela que necesita que la rescaten. Ademas, ningun entrenamiento que se precie de serlo te libra de morder el polvo...no me asusta hacerme daño o ensuciarme, ni romperme las uñas. Quiero ser parte de tu mundo. Y esto es algo que debo hacer. O al menos, es algo que quiero hacer. Te lo dije en el invernadero, Theodore: deseo conocerte...y esto es parte del proceso si algun dia quiero ser parte de tu vida...

Theo suspiro. Si le faltaba alguna prueba para saber que estaba loca, perdida e irreversiblemente enamorado de Luna acababa de encontrarla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Tu ya te has apuntado verdad?- pregunto Harry con cierta reticencia. Hermione asintio. Estaban en la sala comun de griffindor.

-Habeis visto la cantidad de chicas que se han apuntado a esa estupida clase de educacion fisica?- se carcajeo Ron

-Hay muchas chicas que quieren demostrarse algo a si mismas, Ron- tanteo la castaña fulminando al pelirojo con la mirada.

-Pues yo tambien me he apuntado. Sera divertido verlas correr y saltar...- Ron se arrellano en el sofa con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara- Ademas, reconocelo Herms, los hombres somos superiores fisicamente hablando. Somos anatomicamente mas fuertes. Es un hecho biologico.

-Supongo que si...-Hermione hablo despacio. Con ese tono velado que sugiere una maza de hierro bajo el paño de terciopelo.

-No sera tan dificil, ademas, Spangler es solo un muggle. Los deportes muggles no pueden ser tan dificiles. A fin de cuentas, yo juego a quidditch. No sera para tanto...

Hermione sonrio. Con esa sonrisa lobuna que solo saben poner bien los tahures cuando alguien les dice "poker? He jugado un par de veces...me se las reglas, cuantos secretos puede tener un juego que se basa en la suerte cuando se reparten las cartas?"

-Te has apuntado?- pregunto la ojimiel divertida.

-Claro que me he apuntado- Ron se cuadro de hombros y la miro desafiante- Si ese pedante platinado de tu novio hizo el entrenamiento, no puede ser muy dificil.

Harry vio señales de alarma por todas partes, pero ya era tarde. Un par de horas mas tarde, Ron sentencio su destino apuntandose a la clase de Spangler. Junto a Neville, Ginny y Harry. Hermione ya estaba apuntada.

Cuando tras la cena el 314 se junto para charlar, llegaron a una especie de conclusion comun: era bastante posible que las muglelimpiadas estuvieran canceladas, pero los pocos meses que quedaban para final de curso prometian ser muy, muy interesantes...Spangler se encargaria de ello.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muchos de los estudiantes que se apuntaron a aquellas clases no tenian muy claro a que se iban a enfrentar. Pero habian otras cosas que si tenian claras.

Por ejemplo, tenian claro que Spangler era uno de los squibs que habian participado en la batalla, y que muchos de los alli presentes seguian vivos por que ese hombre se habia enfrentado a los mortifagos con la cabeza muy alta.

Sabian que la tumba comun que habia en el linde del sendero al bosque era de squibs que habian luchado y muerto para que ellos tuvieran un futuro. Y tanto spangler como los alli sepultados habian sido hombres y mujeres que se habian sometido a un entrenamiento como el que ahora les ofrecian.

Tambien tenian claro que los slytherin habian pasado por aquello. Y habian sufrido una metamorfosis. Sabian que Granger habia pasado por eso. Y ahora no habia quien la reconociera.

Los estudiantes de Hogwards habian estado alli aquella noche. Habian visto lo que habia pasado. Y sabian quien se habia llevado los meritos, y a quien correspondian realmente pese a no haber reclamado ningun agradecimiento por ello.

Da igual si eras hufflepuff, griffindor, ravenclaw o slytherin. Todos los alumnos de hogwards tenian una deuda pendiente. Y pensaban pagarla a base de sudor y agujetas. Nadie iba a detenerlos.

No sabian a que se enfrentarian en las clases de Spangler. Pero lo cierto es que les daba igual. El conejito estaba sobre el oceano, y ellos le enseñarian el camino para volver a casa.

Aun que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce, da igual que sean las mismas aguas. A veces, es el cauce el que ha cambiado de lugar. Y ya nunca nada sera lo mismo.


	38. Chapter 38

**Vale, antes que nada dejarme disculparme por el retraso. Ya estoy casi recuperada de mi megacostipado con recaida incorporada. Lo malo es que este año toca la cena de navidad en mi casa y los preparativos para una noche de excesos familiares con mas de 40 personas en un apartamento suelen requerir tiempo y esfuerzo que me deja hecha un guiñapo y sin tiempo para nada mas. Asi que estos dias hare lo que pueda y cuando pueda...**

CAPITULO 38: Salta, corre, vuela y toca la campana.

Es curioso como a veces suceden las cosas. Uno cree haberlo visto todo, y de pronto la realidad te suelta un guantazo inesperado que no duele mucho pero escuece lo que no esta escrito.

Los quymera fueron al primer dia de la clase de educacion fisica de Spangler con la desconfianza de que sabian mas o menos a que atenerse, pero aquello, pese a tener cierto aire de familiaridad, era algo nuevo.

Spangler habia hecho una replica de el campo de entrenamiento pero algo menos suicida que el del campamento. Pero habia algo distinto. En el sendero que llevaba al "aula" al aire libre, habia una gran campana de bronce con una maza. Y un cartelon de madera en el que en letras grandes se podia leer: Yo decidi.

Aquello era inquietante. Y mas cuando vieron al viejo sargento depie, mirando a sus nuevos alumnos. Les habian entregado uniformes: pantalones de chandal de un color marron tierra, camisetas, zapatillas de deporte. Todo de ese color sufrido que no sabes nunca si esta sucio o es asi de natural.

Y Spangler ladro las ordenes. Se llevo el silvato a los labios y los dejo a todos sordos. Los hizo correr en circulos durante casi 40 minutos. Alrededor del campo de quidditch.

No era una de esas carreras a toda velocidad. Al principio todos corrian descordinados, hasta que vieron como lo hacian los quymeras. Con un trote suave, lento, ligero. Podian arrancar a correr rapido en cualquier momento, pero mantenian ese paso a medio camino entre caminar y correr que les permitiria seguir asi indefinidamente. Y poco a poco todos los fueron imitando.

Pero la falta de deporte en el mundo magico hizo estragos en los estudiantes. Los que no sucumbieron al flato, lo hicieron al aire gelido de las mañanas escocesas. Y los que no, a los calambres musculares por la falta de costumbre de hacer deporte al aire libre.

Pero Spangler los vigilaba. Aquellos ojos acerados como agujas, los taladraban desde algun lugar. Y todos, mas mal que bien, volvian al peloton a seguir corriendo. O cojeando. O trotando asmados como buenamente podian.

El silvato sono de nuevo, y todos cayeron al suelo. Tocaban estiramientos. Por mal que estuvieran, nadie se atrevio a quejarse mas alla de los limites de su propia mente.

Spangler los puso por parejas, y los hizo estirarse unos a otros para tonificar los musculos. Y luego hicieron algunas abdominales y algunas flexiones.. Aun que mas de uno mordio el polvo. Los quymeras estaban asombrados. Aquellos ejercicios podrian haberlos hecho con los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera habian empezado a sudar y el resto de hogwards ya estaba tosiendo el higado del sobreesfuerzo. Hasta Blaise se sentia deprimido al ver el lamentable estado fisico en que estaba todo el colegio. Y aun se deprimio mas al pensar en que el mismo habia sido uno de ellos.

-Y vosotros haciais esto todos los dias?- susurro Pansy con voz asmada mirando asombrada a Crabble y Goyle.

-Esto no es nada comparado con lo que nosotros haciamos todos los dias...-le dijo Vincent, que ni siquiera habia empezado a calentar motores y le sorprendia que su compañera estuviera ya a punto de colapsar.

-Salazar bendito...como sobrevivisteis?- La muchacha se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y estiro la espalda de modo felino. Todas las vertebras le chascaron protestando por el sobreesfuerzo.

Vincent la miro y solo se encogio de hombros mirando a Gregory.

El silbato del infierno sono de nuevo, y todos los alumnos, renqueando y protestando siguieron a Spangler hacia la contruccion de madera. Las caras de panico no se hicieron esperar.

-No voy a perder el tiempo explicando el ejercicio, asi que observad y aprended rapido- les aullo el sargento a los asustados alumnos- Malfoy! Tu seras el primero, muestrales que hacer.

Draco asintio con la cabeza y arranco a correr hacia los obstaculos. Salto a la carrera los troncos paralelos, apoyandose en ellos para impulsarse. Doce saltos despues, trepo por la escalera de cuerda y se dejo caer en tirolina por una de las sogas para ello. Luego se arrastro por el suelo debajo de unas alambradas sin puas, y termino el ejercicicio pasando colgado agarrado a unas barras similares a una escalera de mano suspendida a metro y medio del suelo en posicion horizontal sobre unos soportes. No habia tardado ni minuto y medio en terminar el circuito.

-Granger! Tu la siguiente!

La castaña salio disparada. Tardo mas o menos lo mismo que el rubio. Los siguientes fueron Theo, Blaise, Vinccent y Gregory. El que mas habia tardado fue dos minutos en hacerlo todo. Parecia tan facil...

-Espero que hayais pillado el concepto por que ahora vais vosotros! Colocaos por parejas, cada vez que pite con el silbato, una pareja empezara el recorrido, y pobre de aquel que tarde mas de cinco minutos en completarlo!

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Sono el silbato. Apenas se habian colocado en parejas. Luna y Ginny salieron corriendo como almas a las que perseguia el diablo. Saltar los troncos fue mas o menos facil. Trepar la escalera no fue muy dificil, y el salto en tirolina fue hasta divertido. Arrastrarse por el suelo ya empezo a complicarlo todo. Se despellejaron codos y rodillas y les escocia. Pero el puente de barras fue un problema. El peso y la poca masa muscular en los brazos hacia que no pudieran pasar mas de dos barras sin caerse al suelo y tener que volver a comenzar.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Hanna Abbot y Zacharias Smith salieron disparados.

PIIIIIIIIIIII. Dean Thomas y Neville Longbotton fueron los siguientes.

PIIIIIIIIIIII. Las hermanas Greengrass salieron a toda velocidad.

PIIIIIIIIIII. Pansy y Susan Bones estaban tan nerviosas que se tropezaron un par de veces en su salida, pero se recuperaron sobre la marcha.

PIIIIIIIIII. Harry y Ron fueron despues.

PIIIIIIIIII. PIIIIIIIII. PIIIIIIIIII. PIIIIIIIII.

Diez minutos despues el campo de obstaculos era un caos infernal de alumnos colgados, atrapados, enganchados, despellejados, magullados y atorados. El terreno se lleno de gritos, lamentos, quejas, reproches y "ha sido culpa tuya".

El silvato sono de nuevo, y Spangler aparecio alli con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Ni siquiera Snapes generaba tanto terror abyecto entre sus pupilos.

-Se puede saber que mierdas pasa aquí?- les grito- Me gustaria saber que clase de inutiles sois que sois incapaces de hacer el ejercicio mas simple sin quedar atascados en vuestra propia mierda...me dais arcadas, panda de niñatos malcriados! Que pensabais? Que esto seria trotar alegremente entre margaritas? Esto es clase de educacion fisica, panda de imbeciles! Estais aquí para entrenar vuestros cuerpos, no para tomar el sol! Si sois incapaces de hacerlo bien a la primera, asumid vuestras propias limitaciones, volved a empezar y repetirdlo hasta que os salga bien! No achaqueis a vuestros compañeros la culpa de vuestra inutilidad! Ahora volved todos a la puta fila y poneros por parejas por que os juro por todos mis muertos que de aquí no se mueve ni dios hasta que no os salga bien el ejercicio a todos al menos una puta vez! Y acabariamos antes si en lugar de comportaros como subnormales malcriados colaborarais entre vosotros! ahora moved esos culos antes de que pierda los nervios y comience a patearoslos como estais pidiendo a gritos!

Un silencio compungido se hizo y todos los alumnos corretearon con las cabezas gachas hasta la linea de salida y reptieron el ejercicio. Y lo volvieron a repeteir. Y otra vez. Y otra mas...y otra...y otra...

A media mañana apenas una docena del centenar de chicos y chicas que habian en la clase de gimnasia eran capaces de tenerse en pie. El resto estaban al borde de la inconsciencia, tirados en el suelo, o retorciendose por los calmabres musculares y las punzadas del flato.

Entonces, lo que con cualquier otro profesor habria sido una bendicion, sucedió. Empezo a llover. Eran apenas unas gotitas, pero el cielo empezo a encapotarse.

Ron sonrio, se puso en pie, y se desperezo.

-Bueno, a la sala comun- dijo agradecido por la lluvia.- se acabo esta tonteria por hoy...

-Disculpe, pelirojo, a donde coño cree que va?- le mascullo Spangler a las espaldas.

-Esta empezando a llover, profesor.- Ron se giro sonriendo, como si aquello fuera un hecho indiscutible que lo explicara todo.

-Y?- Spangler se cruzo de brazos mirando a Ron con una ceja alzada.

-Que si esta lloviendo la clase de gimnasia se cancela.- Explico el pelirojo en ese tono de voz que usa la gente para hablar con retrasados mentales. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Aquel habia sido el peor error de Ron hasta la fecha.

-Ah, comprendo. Osea que usted cree que por que esta lloviendo, mi clase ha terminado, verdad?- Spangler casi susurraba con cariño. Su tono de voz era tan meloso que se podria haber huntado en tostadas.- Nott, por favor, podria explicar al pelirojo este que pasa cuando llueve?

-Si no esta lloviendo no son maniobras, Señor...-dijo Nott con un tono firme de voz.

-Zabini, podria decir nuestro lema al pelirojo?- Comento tranquilamente el sargento sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Ron.

-Ni el barro, ni la lluvia, ni la nieve nos detendra...-Canturreo Blaise trinfante.

Todos los presentes no podian ni respirar. Alli sucedia algo que nadie podia comprender, pero que lo cambiaria todo de algun modo.

-Oiga, me parce muy bien, pero no podemos correr si esta lloviendo- Protesto Ron chillando con voz aguda- esto no es el ejercito, es una escuela...

-Si, y yo soy el profesor de esta clase- La voz de Spangler se impuso con la brutalidad de un ariete. Ron casi se encogio sobre si mismo- Yo digo que haceis. Yo digo cuando empezais, y por dios que yo digo cuando terminais. Y si yo digo que correreis, saltarreis y os arrastrareis aun que este lloviendo, lo hareis. Esta claro?

-Nadie va ha hacerle caso! Usted esta loco!- Le grito el pelirojo traspirando y mirando a su alrededor buscando el apoyo de sus compañeros- Nadie va a obedecerle asi! Cree que estamos dementes? Que vamos a pillar una pulmonia solo por que usted dice que hagamos una tonteria como correr mientras llueve?

-Crabble, Goyle...-susurro Spangler sonriendo, sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de Ron- Fuera el uniforme ahora. Haced el recorrido en ropa interior. Ahora.

El silencio aumento aun mas mientras los dos gigantescos muchachos se quedaban en calzoncillos con el frio que empezaba ha hacer, con la lluvia empezando a empapar la piel expuesta, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, sin sentir ni un apice de vergüenza por ir en paños menores delante de toda la escuela, arrancaron a correr. Dos minutos despues volvieron totalmente cubiertos de barro por haberse arrastrado por el lodo que se empezaba a formar en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Eso no quiere decir nada, esos dos habrian cumplido cualquier orden de cualquiera!- Intento defenderse Ron como pudo.

-Granger, tu tambien.- Ordeno Spangler viendo como Ron abria y cerraba la boca con los ojos desorbitados.

Las cosas se pusieron tensas cuando sin pensarselo dos veces, Hermione empezo a quitarse la camiseta y quedarse en sosten delante de todos.

-Pero que narices haces!- Ron se habia puesto colorado hasta las orejas.

Hermione lo ignoro. Se quito tambien los pantalones, y en bragas y sujetador arranco a correr. Theo, Blaise y Draco no dudaron ni un minuto. Se quitaron la ropa, y en calzoncillos arrancaron a correr detras de su princesa e hicieron sus ejercicios.

-Espero que niguno de ustedes olvide nunca esta leccion, panda de gilipollas!- aullo Spangler- En la vida, las cadenas de mando son necesarias. Cuando un superior, un jefe, o un profesor da una orden, una instrucción, o les dice que hagan algo, no se espera de ustedes que exijan saber por que. Su obligacion es obedecer. No entender. Es parte del proceso de aprendizaje. En todo en la vida se empieza desde abajo! Y por dios que por lo que a mi respecta, eso significa el mismisimo puto suelo por el que os vais a arrastrar hasta que yo diga que dejeis de hacerlo! Solo cuando sepais lo que es sufrir, cuando sepais lo que es obedecer, lo que es esforzarse hasta sudar sangre, estareis en condiciones de juzgar mis ordenes. Por que solo entonces entendereis por que se os exige lo que se os exige! No antes. Granger, Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabble y Goyle lo saben, lo entienden, y aun asi obedecen! Por que saben que es lo que hay que hacer! No tienen miedo, no tienen vergüenza, no sucumben a los tabues, a las penalidades! Se sobreponen al dolor por que saben que eso los hara mas fuertes, y ni uno solo de vosotros, panda de mamones, tiene el derecho de poder mirarlos por encima del hombro, por que aun cubiertos de barro y despojados de la dignidad de llevar ropa, son mejores que vosotros. Y ahora, la eleccion es vuestra.

Spangler camino hacia la campana de bronce y la plancha de madera y se planto, mirando desafiante a los aterrados alumnos que no entendian lo que sucedia. Y continuo hablando.

-Siempre teneis eleccion. Podeis elegir quedaros aquí, y aprender lo que tengo que enseñaros. O escribir vuestro nombre en este tablon, tocar la campana para que todos sepan que habeis tomado vuestra decision e iros a vuestros comodos y calentitos salones comunales. Donde nadie os exigira que hagais cosas dolorosas, pesadas, cansadas y dificiles. Por que aquí, ahora, en esta clase, nadie os va a regalar nada. Os lo tendreis que ganar vosotros. Si fracasais, sabreis que el fracaso es vuestro. Si triunfais, el triunfo sera vuestro. Pero al menos tendreis la certeza de cuales son vuestras limitaciones. Y eso, no tiene precio. Pero sabed algo, si vuestro nombre esta en este tablon, mas vale que no os vuelva a ver la cara, por que no os querre en mi clase. De donde yo vengo, a esto se le llama la campana del cobarde y la lista de los cabezas gachas. Por que todo aquel que tenga su nombre inscrito en esta lista no podra volver a mirar a los que no lo esten con la cabeza alta. Pero la decision es vuestra.

Ron se cuadro, con la cabeza muy alta.

-Menuda sarta de gilipolleces...-camino hacia el tablon, escribio su nombre con el punzon que habia clavado y cogiendo el mazo hizo sonar la campana- venga Harry, vamonos...

Por algun motivo, Ron se sintio muy solo de pronto. Se giro, y vio al ojiverde quitandose la camisa y desabrochandose los cordones del pantalon con gesto solemne.

-Anda ya Harry...-Rio Ron con histerismo- TU no puedes estar deacuerdo con esta sarta de tonterias!

Harry no respondio. Sin atreverse a mirar a su mejor amigo, agacho la cabeza y arranco a correr tiritando de frio hacia los obstaculos.

Ante los atonitos ojos de Ron, Luna fue la siguiente en tomar su decion, ponerse en pie, y empezar a desnudarse. Luego fue Pansy, que fulminaba a todos con la mirada mientras se quitaba la camisa. Luego las hermanas Greengrass. Luego Neville...y poco a poco, todo Hogwards se fue desnudando y con paso temblososo, y un coro de dientes que castañeteaban por el frio, empezaron a correr.

Ron no daba credito a lo que veia.

-Ya puedes largarte de mi clase, pelirojo. Aqui sobras.- Le dijo con voz cortante Spangler mientras le daba la espalda, haciendo que el orgullo de Ron se despedazara- Y no vuelvas.

Mientras Ron caminaba furioso, pateando el suelo de vuelta al castillo, la lluvia empezo a intensificarse. Y de pronto lo oyo. Alguien habia empezado a cantar. La dichosa cancion del conejito. Y pocos segundos despues varias voces se unieron a la melodia, mientras el conejito viajaba sobre oceanos y mares, buscando el camino de regreso a casa. Ron se puso incandescente de rabia y humillacion. Poco despues, todos los alumnos que corrian medio desnudos por el terreno de deportes cantaban. Hufflepuffs, Griffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins...todos unidos por un mismo dolor, un mismo sufrimiento, un mismo esfuerzo, una misma vergüenza...una misma cancion. Y Ron supo, entendio en ese mismo momento, que el, de alguna forma, jamas formaria parte de ello.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hiciste que todos se desnudaran?- Aullo furiosa Minerva mirando a Spangler que se encogio de hombros totalmente despreocupado- eres consciente que mas de la mitad de los alumnos tienen pulmonia?

-Con esos okus pokus vuestros estaran curados en un par de horas...-el sargento movio la mano como quitandole importancia al asunto.

-Ese no es el punto! Esta es una institucion seria! Aquí no obligamos a los alumnos a desnudarse de todo el colegio!

-Yo no les oblige, podrian haber elegido no hacerolo...fue cosa de ellos- Era cierto. Spangler lo sabia. En cierta medida era cierto...

Minerva resoplo furiosa e indignada. Era imposible discutir con el sargento. Y menos aun cuando el sonreia de esa forma. Como si hubiera algo que ella no estaba entendiendo.

Tambien era cierto que pese a todo lo que habia pasado en la primera clase de gimnasia, los alumnos solo habian corrido medio desnudos bajo la lluvia unos minutos. Luego el sargento los habia llevado a los vestuarios y les habia dicho que se dieran todos una ducha larga de agua caliente.

Y pese a que un monton de esos alumnos estaban con fiebre, costipados o con pulmonias,...de algun modo...de algun modo que nadie era capaz de comprender...todos los alumnos eran distintos. Estaban mas unidos que nunca. Las casas habian dejado de ser tan importantes...ahora...ahora todos eran alumnos de Hogwards. Y Minerva lo sabia. Daba igual que les ordenara hacer Spangler. Obedecerian. Por propia voluntad. Libre y voluntariamente. Y eso era aterrador. Aun que Spangler solia tener ese efecto con todo lo que le rodeaba. Y si no que se lo dijeran a ella.

Solos, en el despacho de la transformista, Spangler estaba frotandole la nariz contra la curva del cuello y la anciana profesora apenas podia respirar.

-Como consigues que todos hagan lo que quieres?- le espeto ella antes de sucumbir a las toscas y aun asi tiernas caricias del sargento.

El sargento no contesto, solo sonrio y alzo una ceja. Fue un gesto que la mujer no vio. Tenia los ojos cerrados. Era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Spangler. Y era que el no obligaba nunca a nadie ha haccer nada. Siempre podias escoger irte. Pero si te quedabas...Spangler te recompensaba sacando a la luz partes de ti que ni siquiera sabias que tenias. Aun que tuviera que destrozarte el cuerpo y la mente para conseguirlo. Sin dolor no hay gloria...solia pensar el sargento. Nada que no cueste conseguir merece la pena, era su credo, y creia en el firmemente.

Por que el sargento era asi...y no podia ser de otra manera. No queria serlo. La historia necesita filosofos y pensadores, necesita poetas y artistas. Pero tambien necesita carnicceros, psicopatas, y sargentos bajitos, cabrones y gritones que se te cuelan en el corazon para recordarte siempre que eres mejor de lo que nunca creiste, aun que tengan que hacerte sudar sangre para hacertelo entender.


	39. Chapter 39

**Bueno chicas y chicos, llegamos al final de la historia. Aqui teneis el ultimo capitulo de muglelimpiadas. Y con ello termina el fic. Aun que no os pongais tristes. Se que me he dajado algunos cabos sueltos. Por eso os estoy preparando una segunda parte de muglelimpiadas, que sera mas bien una pequeña colección de historias sueltas sobre lo que sucedió, para aclarar algunas cosas...aventurillas sueltas y cositas asi. Pero la saga termina con este cap. Basicamente no va ha haber epilogo, por que ese segundo fic sera una pequeña colección de epilogos. Asi que no os quejeis mucho.**

**Ha sido un largo viaje con todas vosotras. Y creo que todos nos hemos reido mucho con esta historia...creedme que para mi escribir algo asi ha sido tambien muy diferente. Espero al menos robaros una sonrisilla mas. Y con un poco de suerte, llegar a los mil reviews, que me teneis tirandome de los pelos...nos sabeis la ilu que me haria rebasar ese limite infranqueable hasta la fecha...**

**En fin, no me enrollo mas. Como siempre, y siguiendo mi larga tradicion de dar saltos al final de las historias...alla vamos. **

CAPITULO 39: Lo que los libros de historia no cuentan.

Es curioso como siempre damos por sentado que lo que cuentan los libros de historia es cierto. Aun que fueron escritos por personas que no estuvieron alli.

A veces aciertan, aun que sea por casualidad. Como por ejemplo cuando cuentan la batalla de algun ejercito olvidado. Y ganaron. Pero no cuentan como un simple soldado raso que habia salvado a dos de sus amigos agonizo durante horas satisfecho y sin arrepentirse de las decisiones que habia tomado, a sabiendas de que sus dos amigos vivirian, aunque a el le costara la vida.

Solo los heroes salen en los libros de historia. Por que a los libros de historia solo les interesan los hechos. No los detalles. Es como un muro. Lo importante es el muro en si, no la historia de cada ladrillo, cada gota de cemento, cada clavo y cada viga...aun que sean esas cosas pequeñas las que forman el muro. Pero lo importante, lo que la gente recordara a lo largo de los años, los siglos o los milenios es el muro en si.

Otro ejemplo son las piramides. Todo el mundo sabe que son, donde estan, que forma tienen. Han inspirado a poetas, artistas, filosofos y gobernantes de todas las eras...pero nadie sabe quien fue el arquitecto que las diseño. O el capataz que dio las ordenes. Nadie sabe cuantas horas de estudio y quebraderos de cabeza le llevo al encargado de obra montar las cuadrillas y organizar horarios, salarios y materiales. Esas cosas no importan a la historia. Lo que importa es que las piramides fueron erigidas, y que ahi estan, desafiando el tiempo. El resto es transfondo...

Pero centremonos un poco. Vayamos a Gran Bretaña. Y enfoquemos hacia el norte. En escocia. En algun paraje desconocido que no puede ser marcado en los mapas. Un gran castillo, cuyo nombre todos conocemos.

Es el colegio de magia y hechicceria de Hogwards. Un lugar extraño donde han sucedido cosas extrañas a lo largo de los siglos. Un lugar lleno de secretos.

Alli estuvo escondida la camara de los secretos, con su enome basilisco, sin que nadie lo supiera. Y la piedra filosofal. Y el tragico torneo de los tres magos. Alli estudio uno de los magos tenebrosos mas terribles de todos los tiempos. Y muchos heroes que pasaron a la historia. Pero tambien alli estuvieron heroes que la historia no quiso recordar. Por que no eran heroes de los que quedan bien en las historias.

Pero no es eso lo que importa. Lo que importa es que los hechos siempre acaban filtrandose. Como leyendas, como mitos...como susurros que pasan de padres a hijos, de abuelos a nietos...secretos que todos saben, que nadie dice en voz alta...pero que ahi estan.

Corria el año 2416 cuando Sigfried Malfoy se graduaba en su septimo año con honores. Y paseaba por los pasillos del castillos sabiendo que se iria de alli para no volver. Palido, con los ojos gris acerado tan tipicos de la familia. Y su cabello rubio platinado cayendole sobre los ojos. Pero no era lacio. Su pelo era rizado. Indomable. Ligeramente crespo. Suspiro hastiado. Era un rasgo que habia heredado de su bisa-tatarabuela. Todos los Malfoy lo sabian, aun que muy pocos habian tenido el pelo asi.

Sigfried conocia la historia de la batalla de Hogwards. Las dos historias de hecho. La que contaban los libros...y la que le contaba su familia. Sabia de la existencia de la misteriosa sala de los menesteres...sabia de la camara de los secretos, y del pasadizo secreto que llevaba del sauce boxeador a la casa de los gritos. Lo que nunca habia sabido era que habia detras de la puerta mas misteriosa del castillo.

La puerta 314.

Sigfried la miro. Una enorme puesta de madera maciza. Cerrada a cal y canto por un enorme cerrojo. Un cerrojo sin hueco para llave. Dos cadenas cruzaban las hojas de madera. Sobre las jambas, un enorme escudo reposaba. Un escudo de armas con un leon serpentiforme rampando sobre una cinta en la que se podia leer QUYMERA en letras goticas y grandes.

Sigfried sonrio. La leyenda de la quinta casa...su historia preferida.

Corria el rumor que en hogwards, aparte de los valientes griffindor, los inteligentes Ravenclaw, los astutos y ambiciosos slytherin, y los trabajadores y honrados hufflepuffs...habia una quinta casa. La casa secreta. La casa a la que uno no podia acceder mediante el proceso del sombrero seleccionador. Una casa a la que uno solo podia pertenecer si se lo ganaba, si demostraba ser digno de ello.

Sigfried conocia la historia. Se suponia que a lo largo de los siglos, cuatrocientos años despues de la batalla de hogwards, solo habian habido seis estudiantes de hogwards que hubieran pertenecido a la quinta casa...y el era heredero directo de dos de ellos. Sonrio con cierto orgullo. Pero nunca supo el secreto para poder ser un Quymera.

Segun la leyenda, las puertas de la habitacion 314 solo se abririan para los que fueran dignos de ello. O en momentos de gran necesidad, cuando el castillo corriera peligro. Y los elegidos serian llamados para recoger la herencia de los primeros quymeras y defender asi el hogar ancestral que era Hogwards.

Pero eran tiempos de paz. Y las puertas de la habitacion 314 permanecian selladas. Y sus secretos silenciosos. Sigfried sabia que nunca sabria que misterios estaban alli sepultados. Y se lamentaba por ello.

Se sento en la escalera justo en frente de la misteriosa habitacion de puertas selladas y se dejo llevar por los recuerdos.

La historia de la batalla de hogwards era la historia de su familia en cierta medida. Y la conocia muy bien.

Sabia que muchos periodistas e historiadores habian ido ha hablar con Harry Potter, el niño que vivio, heroe indiscutible de laguerra magica, para saber que paso realmente aquella fatidica noche. Y que Harry solo respondia sonriendo con tristeza y diciendo "devuelveme mi conejito". Como si aquello lo explicara todo. Y lo hacia. Para aquellos que sabia lo que significaba.

Sigfried recordo los nombres de los heroes caidos que yacian en sus tumbas junto al monumento en el linde del camino hacia el bosque oscuro...nombres que nadie recordaba. Pero por alguna razon, todos veneraban. Nadie sabia por que exactamente, pero se habia transmitido entre todas las familias magicas, de generacion en generacion...una deuda no pagada con los que alli estaban enterrados...

Y el misterio de Dany Boy. Nadie sabia quien era, o que habia pasado con el. Pero a veces, cuando enchufabas una radio magica en el colegio o en los terrenos del colegio, o incluso en Hogsmeade, se podia oir si tenias suerte la voz de un hombre. "Dany Boy a escuadron, Dany Boy a escuadron, necesito ayuda!"

La misteriosa peticion de ayuda quedaba ahi. Flotando en el aire. Nunca nadie supo como ayudar a Dany Boy. O si Dany Boy aun necesitaba ayuda. Puede que solo fuera un eco. Un fantasma atrapado en ondas de radio. EL misterio nunca fue resuelto.

Sigfried paso horas alli sentado. Mirando la puerta cerrada como si esperara que se abriera justo antes de que el se fuera. Le dolia en el orgullo no saber que habia alli. A fin de cuentas, el tambien era un Malfoy. Pero su padre nunca lo averiguo tampoco. Ni su abuelo. Ni su bisabuelo...

Ningun Malfoy desde Draco y Hermione supieron que habia alli encerrado. Aun que Sigfried tienia sus sospechas. A fin de cuentas, habia oido rumores. Debia ser algo asi como un salon comunal. A fin de cuenta, los quymera tuvieron su pripia casa durante el septimo año de estancia en el colegio. Y esa puerta cerrada, la 314, debia ser el acceso a ella.

Pero la curiosidad le mataba, aun sabiendo que nunca lo sabria. Pero hasta Sigfried Malfoy sabe que hay cosas que es mejor que permanezcan siendo un misterio...

Sigfried se puso en marcha otra vez, hacia los vestuarios. Tenia la ultima clase en lo que seria su estancia en hogwards. Educacion fisica.

Le encantaba esa clase. Le permitia evadirse. Pero nunca entendio del todo por que eran squibs venidos de el ejercito muggle los que impartian esa clase. Por alguna razon, siempre habia sido asi. Y por alguna razon, todos eran Spangler.

Era como una tradicion, los Spangler heredaban el puesto de padres a hijos. Sigfried nunca tuvo muy claro por que. Encontraba un poco siniestro que siempre hubiera un sargento Spangler en el colegio. Era algo asi como una constante eterna que nunca llegaria a comprender del todo.

Sigfried era un Slytherin, aun que desde hacia muchisimo tiempo que las casas, por alguna razon, habian dejado de tener importancia. Era una forma de organizar a los alumnos, nada mas. Y era algo que no le molestaba en absoluto. Nunca habia entendido por que tendrian que odiarse unos a otros. De hecho, algunos de sus mejores amigos eran de otras casas...competir contra ellos era divertido, pero le ponia incomodo la mera idea de que ello les llevara a una rivalidad. Que antes fuera asi le traia de cabeza...¿solo por que un sombrero se lo habia dicho tenian que odiarse? La mera idea le hacia reir de estupido que sonaba.

Hasta Sigfried lo sabia. Los hechos del pasado, por insignificantes que hubieran sido tenian su eco y sus repercusiones en el futuro. Por lejano que fuera.

La batalla de Hogwards fue hace casi 400 años. Pero sus consecuencias aun perduraban en el futuro. Sigfried tenia muy claro que si sus antepasados hubieran hecho las cosas diferente, el no estaria donde estaba ahora. Y el mundo seria diferente a como lo conocia.

Hermione Granger habia sido heroina de la guerra antes de casarse con Draco Malfoy, quien siempre habia sido mirado con cierta suspicacia. El caballero negro lo llamaban algunos. Alguien quien no se tuvo nunca muy claro si habia sido bueno o malo. Pero Sigfried era muy consciente de su herencia Malfoy. Por que los Malfoy siempre estan en terreno gris. Ni blancos ni negros. Ni buenos ni malos. Siempre saltando a la comba en el abismo moral de lo que es eticamente correcto. Demasiado poderosos para decantarse por un lado. Pero desde que Hermione Granger se unio al clan Malfoy, la familia heredera de esos ojos de hielo y el cabello eternamente platinado habian pasado a ser una especie de paladines. Siempre presentes, siempre en guardia. Los que vigilaban a los vigilantes. Sigfried era muy consciente del peso de su herencia. Tanto en el buen como en el mal sentido.

Y no era el unico. Los Nott estaban con elpor inteligentes, misantropos y extavagantes que pudieran ser, . Y los Crabble y los Goyle, fuertes, imponentes, implacables. Y los Zabini, siempre ligeramente subidos de tono, los irreverentes magos de piel oscura e instintos aun mas oscuros. Todos tenian un pasado comun. Todos habian heredado una misma carga. Y la compartian juntos. Eran los que vigilaban a los vigilantes. Sigfried sabia que cuando nacio, tendria que atenerse a ese destino.

Warlocks los llamaban. Hechiceros de batalla. Un escuadron especial de aurores. Al que solo se podia acceder si eras descendiente de un warlock o por recomendación de al menos 4 miembros actuales.

Segun la tradicion, el escuadron de Warlocks era heredero de la Orden del Fenix. Solo que autorizada por el ministerio. Cambiaron de nombre por que los miembros originales de la orden estaban envueltos en demasiados secretos, demasiados rumores...demasiados errores. Y resurgieron de sus propias cenizas con una nueva identidad.

Los Potter eran otra familia ligada a los warlocks. Igual que los Longobotton. Y muy, muy posterioremente los Weasley. Aun que siempre se rumoreo de un Weasley que aun siendo auror. Siempre quiso entrar en el cuerpo de Warlocks y nunca lo consiguio. Ronald Bilius Weasley nunca llego a ser aceptado. Y nunca se supo exactamente por que.

Se rumoreaba que los Warlocks nunca intervenian. Pero que siempre vigilaban. Y eran los encargados de no dejar que lo que paso en el pasado volviera a suceder. Implacables. Una fuerza que no podia ser contenida. Los mejores magos y brujas formaban el cuerpo. Los mas inteligentes, los mas brillantes, los mas fuertes y poderosos. Todos los talentos eran aceptados, siempre y cuando fueran excepcionales. Se decia que nada escapaba del ojo vigilante de los Warlocks. Aun que eso, era un rumor. Nadie sabia exactamente que hacian...pero cuando un warlock señalaba a alguien con el dedo, la purga comenzaba y siemrpe con razon. Y nunca, nunca fallaban. Era su trabajo no fallar.

Sigfried se habia pasado toda la vida preparandose para ser un warlock. Y no se engañaba a si mismo, no habia otra cosa en el mundo que deseara mas que empezar el entrenamiento en el cuerpo.

Los Malfoy siempre estaban orgullosos de su linaje, pero Sigfried tenia muchos motivos para estarlo.

Cuando termino la clase de gimnasia, se ducho, y tomo su ultima cena como alumno en Hogwards. A la mañana siguiente, se graduo. Y partio hacia la siguiente etapa de su vida lleno de recuerdos que no olvidaria nunca.

Lo que Sigfried Malfoy no supo nunca es que se hubiera encontrado si hubiera entrado en la habitacion 314...

Si lo hubiera hecho, se habria encontrado a si mismo en una amplia sala llena de polvo, con sofas y silllas, y escritorios cubiertos por vetustas sabanas. Una chimenea y alfombras raidas.

Seis puertas que llevaban a seis habitaciones, con camas y armarios, y un baño privado en cada una de ellas. Una septima puerta le hubiera conducido a una escalera, y si la hubiera subido, hubiera encontrado una gran sala cubierta de tapices con leones serpentiformes. Y vitrinas. Vitrinas llenas de armas muggles de todo tipo. Y en el centro de la sala, un pequeño estrado de madera, con una peana. Y sobre la peana, reposando como una doncella dormida, habia una espada.

Una espada de doble filo, plateada, brillante como un rayo de luna congelado en el espacio y el tiempo. Con una empuñadura compuesta de cuerpos serpentinos y las cabezas de la cruzeta leonadas.

Y una inscripcion. No me empuñes sin razon. No me envaines sin honor. La espada de la princesa de los quymera. La espada de la que fue el corazon de los quymera. La espada que heredaria el lider de los quymera si los quymera eran convocados de nuevo para luchar.

Tambien habian varios tomos. Libros. O mas bien diarios. Los diarios de los miembros originales de la quinta casa. Libros que contaban sus vidas, sus vivencias, sus historias, sus sueños y esperanzas. Diarios que contaban lo que los libros de historia no contaba, con la diferencia de que estos los habian escrito personas que si estuvieron alli. Testigos de primera plana...supervivientes de la batalla...alumnos que lucharon aquella noche en la que el destino fue escrito con la sangre de los que defendieron el castillo, pagando el precio que fuera necesario pagar.

Pero Sigfried no lo sabia. Por que nunca llego a cruzar las puertas de la habitacion 314. Y asi estaba bien. Por que si esas puertas se abrian, es que habia problemas. Asi que mejor dejar las puertas cerradas. Dejemos el pasado dormir atrás, muy atrás en el tiempo, por que solo si el futuro fuera incierto, y el presente pusiera en peligro a Hogwards, la quymera dormida despertaria para defender a los que tuvieran que ser defendidos. Y una nueva generacion de quymeras seria llamada a ocupar su lugar tras las puertas de la habitacion 314. Pero no hoy. No mañana. No el año que viene ni el siguiente. Por que el sacrificio del pasado aseguro muhos, muchos años de paz en el futuro. Y mejor que fuera asi. Si no el precio pagado hubiera sido demasiado alto.

Por que es algo que la gente no suele tener en cuenta. Las historias, no terminan nunca. Lo que terminan son los personajes. Las personas viven y mueren. Pero con sus vidas, generan un efecto en cadena. En ambas direcciones. Por que ellos no estarian ahi sin todos los que le antecedieron, y que ellos esten ahi es la causa de que le sigan todos los que les han de preceder.

Y a veces, solo a veces, la huella que dejamos es tan profunda que marca la forma que tendra lo que ha de venir.

Sigfried era prueba viviente de ello. Como lo fue su padre y su abuelo. Malfoys hasta la medula. Pero con un corazon heredado direcamente de Hermione Granger. Una serpiente de los pies a la cabeza con alma de leon. Sigfried no lo sabia, pero el era un autentico quymera. Como muchos otros herederos. Pero ninguno lo sabia. No tenian por que saberlo. Era una de esas herencias silenciosas que pasan de padres a hijos como un deber sagrado. Como una verdad que solo reconoces cuando la encuentras. Y si el momento llegara, y el peligro volviera a alzarse, los quymeras despertarian. Por que hay cosas que no importa que nombre o apariencia tomen. Son lo que son. Y lo seran por siempre. Hay cosas que una vez cambian, no hay vuelta atrás.

Y Sigfried emprendio su nuevo camino, como muchos otros antes que el, y como muchos otros despues. La historia nunca termina. Solo cede el relevo a los que seguiran adelante una vez tu des tu ultimo paso.

"Era se una vez" es solo una forma de comenzar. Pero hay historias, que sencillamente no tienen final.

Esta es una de ellas.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno chicas, no tenia planeado subir estoy hoy...pero mi musa me dio de capones y acabe escribiendolo. Hasta aquí hemos llegado...y feliz navidad a todas. Tomaos esto como mi regalo de navidades. Tenia muchas dudas sobre si quedaria bien este final o no...pero gracias a Daniela y Chio que me aclararon las cosas y me dieron el empujon que me faltaba, aquí estoy. Y ya esta. Muglelimpiadas terminado. A ver si mañana me pongo y subo los caps que tengo hechos de los epilogos de esta historia. No os preocupeos que resolvere dudas alli. Gracias a todas por leerme. Esta historia sin vosotras no hubiera sido igual.


End file.
